


White Maid

by Alexandraa_Rossi



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 223,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandraa_Rossi/pseuds/Alexandraa_Rossi
Summary: There are many stories of the demon butler Sebastian ending up with a human, demon, angel, fallen, or other worldy being. But there is not one that has been completed to satisfy it's audience.Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne is an angel. But not your average angel. As daughter of an archangel she is treated with the upmost respect, or at least- she is supposed to be. While her father is thee Archangel Michael- her mother was an angel of a lower class. When the Archangel is murdered, Aurora is framed for her father's murder and is forced to flee heaven with her father's beloved sword and a scroll that may just hold the key to allowing her to return to the Silver City. In the midst of her escape, her wings are severed by guardian angels and she finds herself alone on Earth in the late eighteen hundreds in London. Donning the persona of a maid to hide her true identity, she barely manages to find helpful in the most unlikely of places.Minor Spoilers-Season 2 is included with an added mini arc in between. Season 2 has an alternative ending to where Ciel does NOT BECOME A DEMON and explains why it is able to fit.Follows manga and anime storylines.Slowburn Sebastian x oc
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

How does one start the tale of a maid? A maid is merely a servant to her master. Nothing more, nothing less. But how does one tell the tale of an angel turned maid?

Running.

First, one must know the angel before the maid.

White wings flapping desperately.

In our world, there are places for each that represent the carousel that is life.

"She's over here!"

First, you have the reapers- the reapers are soul gatherers. Reapers collect and harvest the souls of the recently dead, and review their memories for the record. They are the pillar between life and death, a reaper will decide if someone is ready to die or not.

"Kill her! Shoot her down!"

Next you have the angels, the angels are the holiest of all, residing in Heaven. Angels are known to be the embodiment of all things good and hopeful. Pure of heart.

The angels stark white wings caught in the moonlight as she flew to escape her pursuers.

Angels are good. Most are anyways. There are such things as Fallen Angels, they are traitors to the Angels that are pure, Fallen Angels- or as the Angels of Heaven call them, Fallen, are beings of a completely different nature, tainted by a blackness that is most often seen in demons.

The angel gasped as a heavenly spear whistled by her.

After the Angels of heaven who watch over the world their Lord created, lie the demons from the fiery depths of hell. Demons are known to have no heart, their primary focus to feast on the souls of the damned as they perish in the dark. But some demons form contracts with the humans of Earth, for enjoyment to pass the eternity that is life. Demon contracts are toxic, blackening the soul of one pure of heart to corrupt the soul into their next meal.

The next heavenly spear pierced a snow white wing.

Demons will grant one wish to their masters on Earth, and when they have fulfilled that wish, they feast on their master's soul as payment.

The angel screamed in pain.

But all differences aside, these three divine beings work together, ensuring the fate of humanity is intact. In return for the alliance of sorts, each faction of beings remains independent from the rest, the alliance a mutual agreement that has stood for millennia.

The angels wings were cut from her body as two other angels flew beside her and used their swords to slice through her snow white wings, severing them from her body.

But the alliance that has stood for what feels like forever is crumbling. For the past thousand or so years, reapers have gone rogue, demons have gone back on their contracts, and more angels have become Fallen.

The once beautiful angel fell from the heavens, watching her wings be carried back to the heavens by the angels that had pursued her.

I was royalty, daughter of the Archangel Michael Laverne himself. But a sudden string of murders in the Silver City worried the Archangel. He had discovered the true killer and was about to expose them to the Angelic Council when he was slain. I survived the murder, and I have in my possession the only thing that could possibly save Heaven and Earth from damnation.

The angel fell, her eyes closed as she felt her body slam into the cold waters just off of the port of London.

If I die, it will mean the end of the world as all beings know it.

Freezing, the angel swam to the surface, gasping for air and swimming to land, where she took shelter in an alleyway.

The time has come, my journey begins here, alone- lost in an alleyway.

The angel reached into her golden cloak, drawing out the rapier of the Archangel and a small scroll.

I am Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne- daughter of the Archangel and the only angel to have survived having their wings cut clean from their body.

Thisis how one tells the tale of a white maid.


	2. White Maid, Freeloader Part 1

It was not long after the Jack The Ripper Case, in fact- it was the evening after the funeral of Madam Red. The young Lord Phantomhive was asleep in his bed, having just been laid down by his butler. Sebastian Michaelis walked through the halls of the manor, pausing when there was a strange surge of power going through him. Something wasn't right. He knew his lord was safe, and no one was on the grounds of the manor as far as he could tell. He simply shrugged it off as a young demon roaming about and causing mayhem elsewhere. For as long as they tried not to take his meal, the butler cared not what they did. The hours of the night were quiet, a the entire household was asleep. A demon however, needed no sleep at all. Sebastian could scarcely remember the last time he slept. Before his young master summoned him he had just recently returned to hell from another contract, leaving him little time to rest. Of course the butler had been slightly annoyed, but he wasn't going to turn down a meal. Especially upon finding out it would be so deliciously delectable. Sebastian felt a strange twinge, which made him smirk and walk out to the garden. He saw the feminine figure in black and walked over. "Took you long enough." The figure said. Sebastian chuckled, "You know I'd never miss out on my time with you, my lady." The figure, a demoness turned to look at him, her skin pale as a vampire's and dark golden eyes meeting the demon's crimson. Her dark blue black hair was pulled in a braid, tied with a small red ribbon. The demoness turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We need no formalities, Sebastian." She purred. Sebastian's crimson eyes glowed softly with anticipation. "What brings you to the human world, Lilli? I thought the daughter's of the Lillum could only leave when accompanied by a male or a team?" Lilli purred, "Sebastian... my beloved, I would be here for no reason. You know that. Besides, can I not see my mate whenever I desire?" Sebastian watched as his mate draped herself over him, purring like a cat. He sighed pulling the demoness into his embrace. "I miss you as you know, Lilli- but I am in a contract. I'll have to bid you farewell soon." He looked up at the horizon to see the moon beginning to set. They'd been here for a few hours. Lilli pouted, "Sebastian. We talked about this during the last few contracts." Sebastian nodded, "I know, Lilli. But I have a job to do. And I'm absolutely starving. This one's soul will be most... delectable." Lilli nodded, "I hope you save some for me. If it is as good as you say you must share some with me." Sebastian hissed, eyes glowing a pinkish red. "I won't be sharing my meal, love." Lilli glared, eyes sparking with the same pink hue. "I'm your mate! Your supposed to share your meals with me!" Sebastian glared, "That is only if your with offspring. And I know you aren't. And if you were it couldn't be mine. We haven't been together in years." Lilli hissed, slashing him with sharp nails across the face. "How dare you insinuate that I would be with another!" Sebastian glared, "I wasn't." He said plainly, "Just stating a fact." Lilli snarled, "When you are ready to apologize consider yourself exiled! You won't set foot in hell!" Sebastian chuckled, "I sincerely doubt you can banish me, Lilli. It's me who is higher on Hell's Hierarchy." Lilli rolled her eyes and hissed, "Enough. I will see you later Sebastian. Only speak to me when your ready to share!" Sebastian watched her leave into the shadows of the garden and disappear into hell. He wondered sometimes why he'd mated with her. The butler walked back to the manor to patrol the house a couple more times before going to wake his master for the day. 

Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage the next day, walking alongside the boy as they entered the Undertaker's abode. "Undertaker!" Ciel called entering the shop. There was no answer, "Undertaker!" Ciel called again slightly agitated. The young lord was about to order Sebastian to find the Undertaker when the man walked out from the back, "Ah! Little Lord Phantomhive! What brings you here?" The Earl's cerulean blue eye was cold. "I am on a case for her majesty, there is an issue with Anglo Indians being continuously assaulted, stripped, and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House in Portman Square. I wanted to see if you knew anything." The Undertaker chuckled, "I may. But first you must pay the price." Ciel grimaced and sighed, "Sebastian..." The butler nodded, "Certainly, my lord." Ciel walked out of the shop, and a few moments later there was a burst of loud laughter from the Undertaker. Sebastian opened the door, a smile on his face, "Please come back inside young master, I believe he will tell us everything we wish to know." The Undertaker was drying tears from his eyes and chuckling softly. Ciel folded his arms across his chest, "Well?" The Undertaker smiled, "I know not much, but I do know that your friend Lao was it? He might just know more than me on this one." Ciel nodded, "Very well then. Sebastian, lets go." They were about to leave when a soft sweet voice made them turn. "Um, Mr. Undertaker..." The Undertaker turned to face a young woman with beautiful blonde hair and silvery blue eyes walking out from the back room. Ciel and Sebastian watched as she walked out of the back room. Undertaker walked over, "Ah, you shouldn't be moving around my dear, your still recovering from.. What was it you said?" The woman looked briefly alarmed before she blurted out, "I- uh, a wreck. A terrible, terrible wreck." Ciel frowned, "Undertaker, who is this?" Undertaker chuckled, "This is Aurora, found her half dead just last night. She was pretty beat up, wasn't sure if she'd make it through the night." Aurora looked at the floor, blonde hair a curtain around her face like a halo. She wore a simple brown and white peasant dress, and a brown scarf of sorts that doubled as a cloak. Ciel frowned, "If she is as injured as you say, why is she not at a hospital?" Undertaker shrugged, "She insisted on not being taken to one. Begged actually." Aurora shifted uncomfortably. Ciel looked over, "Where did you say you found her?" Undertaker hummed, "Oh just by the East End, almost got ambushed by those Indian folk." Ciel thought for a moment. "Do you suppose she would be able to assist us if she's been there?" He paused and looked to Aurora, "You said you were in a wreck, did you see the perpetrator?" Aurora shook her head. "No sir. I didn't." Ciel huffed, "You still could be of use, so you'll be coming with Sebastian and myself." Aurora's eyes widened, "Oh no sir! I couldn't! I can't walk all that well!" Ciel shrugged, "Sebastian, carry her." The butler nodded, "Yes, my lord." Aurora's eyes widened as Sebastian approached her. Undertaker gave her side a soft squeeze, his arm still around her waist supporting her. "You'll be fine." He murmured softly, Aurora bit her lip and nodded, limping forward to meet the butler halfway. She flinched in pain as his arm moved to support her back, "My apologies." The butler said moving his hand a bit lower. Aurora nodded, and glanced back at Undertaker as she was carried out of the small shop. 

"Where was your wreck?" Ciel asked as they got to the East End. Aurora looked around and pointed, "Oh just over there." They walked over and Ciel's eyes widened. The alleyway she had pointed to was a mess. It looked like something had crashed into it. Ciel frowned after going through the rumble. "Doesn't look like they left much..." He trailed off when he spotted a bloodied white feather. Picking it up his frown deepened, "Sebastian..." The butler's crimson colored eyes narrowed, "Yes my lord. It is." Aurora held back a shiver, "W-What is it?" Ciel pocketed the feather. "Nothing important. Come, let us go see Lau." The young lord walked past the butler and girl back to the carriage. Sebastian glanced down at her, "You seem troubled, Miss Aurora," He started, "I assure you we will take you home after our business is done with." Aurora nodded, "Yes. Of course." 

Lau was seated beside Ran Mao, grinning as the Earl approached with his butler and Aurora in tow. "Oh my lord, how wonderful to see you." He glanced at Aurora. "And who might this be? She's new." Ciel waved his hand, "Never mind her. Lau, I need your assistance in finding out more about these Indian murders. Will you come with me to investigate the East End?" Lau stood, "Of course, young lord. Let u be off." 

Aurora was still being carried by Sebastian as they walked through the East End with Lau. Aurora felt a small twinge of fear when she spotted the Indian men coming out of the shadows. she gripped onto Sebastian's arm, silvery blue eyes wide with fear as the men surrounded them. Ciel grunted as he accidentally bumped into one of them. "Hey! This one broke my ribs!" One of the men barked, Ciel hissed, "What?! No!" Sebastian stepped forward to pull his young lord close, balancing Aurora in one arm. Aurora's eyes widened as the men circled around them, reminding her of how the other angels had crowded around her when they first tried to take her wings.

"No! no! Listen to me! I didn't kill my father!" Aurora sobbed to the other angels surrounding her. The other angels white wings were out, forming a shield so she couldn't run. Aurora stared in horror at the shears that would remove her wings. In a sudden flash, she revealed white gold wings and took off in flight, fleeing the place she once called home. 

Aurora's silvery blue eyes were wide and alert as she looked around at the Indian men advancing on them. They were outnumbered, but Aurora could summon just enough strength to fight if it came down to it. Sebastian glanced down at the young woman in his arms, he could see the gears turning behind her silver blue gaze, she was planning something. Ciel backed into his butler as the Indian men advanced. "What is going on here?" A voice called out, The group turned to see a young Indian man in finery walking over with a man, possibly a servant, Aurora thought. When the young Indian man saw what was going on he looked to his companion, "Agni- we our on the side of our countrymen. Fight them." The servant, Agni- nodded, "Yes my prince." Aurora's eyes widened. No. Please no! Don't make me- Her thoughts were cut off as Sebastian, in a flash, set her down gently on her feet and moved to intercept Agni's attack. Ciel hissed, "This is rubbish! We were attacked without reason!" Aurora leaned on Lau who's hand was snaked around her waist a little too much for her comfort. The young Indian man frowned, turning to look at the other Indian men. "Is this true?" He asked. The men all seemed to stammer over their words. "Agni." The young Indian man said, "We are on the side of the Englishmen now." Agni bowed, "Yes, Prince Soma." 

Once the men were taken care of, the group parted ways. Undertaker however had left a note on his door asking Ciel to hang onto Aurora as he had business out of town to attend to so Aurora went to the townhouse with Sebastian and Ciel where Lau met them later. 

It was evening when Lau came by, Aurora was upstairs in the bath. Sebastian had offered his help, tying a sash around his eyes to protect her modesty, but Aurora had refused his help and bathed herself. When she removed her clothes, she held back the sob as she sprouted what was left of her wings. Both were less than six inches of feathered flesh and bone. Aurora stood before the mirror, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know if they would ever be able to regenerate. A knock at the door startled her and she climbed pulled on a dressing gown. "Yes?" She called, "Miss Aurora, the young master sent me to check up on you. Are you doing alright?" Sebastian. Aurora nodded vigorously before realizing he couldn't see from the other side of the bath door. "Yes. I'm alright." The butler hummed, "There are clothes in the dressing room to the left of the bath for you." Aurora nodded, "Thank you." Sebastian smiled on the other side of the door, "Of course, my lady." Aurora heard him walk away and walked into the dressing room to change into the nightdress that the butler had left her. Aurora sheathed her wings painfully and took a few careful steps. She was still wounded, but the damage was primarily to her wings. Aside from a couple scrapes, reduced from bloody gashes just the other night, she was fine. She walked into her room and climbed into bed. Aurora rolled onto her side, the pain in her back stinging when she attempted to lay on it. The angel's eyes fluttered closed and she allowed her body to rest.


	3. White Maid, Freeloader Part 2

Sebastian patrolled the townhouse that night, the young master was asleep as were all the guests. He paused when he came to Aurora's room, hearing hushed murmurs. The butler cracked open the door to see the young woman deep in sleep, twisting and turning in her bed. Sebastian frowned, he had sensed something was off with her, but he couldn't tell what it was. He heard the sound of a window opening in the hall and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Lilli climbing into the window. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Lilli." He said, "I thought you weren't coming back? You said you were mad at me." Lilli smiled, "Oh please Sebastian. You know I can't stay mad at you." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. The butler chuckled and wrapped an arm around his mate. "Lilli, my hellion- you know our agreement. And you know that you are meant to stay in hell where you belong. Feasting on the souls of the damned and torturing the sinners that fall into our realm." Lilli Michaelis was a demon. But she was one of the Lillum, if not obvious by her name. Lilli was one of hell's best torturers and she and Sebastian were quite the power couple a few thousand years ago when they first mated. Lilli and Sebastian were the perfect pair, and many younger demons had pressed them on the fact they were without a child. The first few hundred years of their relationship they had tried, but nothing ever came of it. But while Sebastian didn't mind not having a child around, Lilli wanted nothing more. There were many times she had attempted to seduce Sebastian or trick him into bedding her. Over the years, Sebastian had grown agitated at her attempts and their relationship was almost nonexistent. Lilli would come up every so often to disrupt Sebastian's contract and attempt to seduce him into bed. Sebastian knew this was just another one of those times. Lilli draped herself around him, purring like a cat. Sebastian sighed pulling her close, "Lilli." He breathed, "Enough. I have told you time and time again an heir does not matter to me. Let it be." Lilli pulled away from him and pouted, arms folded across her chest. "But a child matters to me, Sebastian!" The demoness's eyes flashed a bright pinkish red. Sebastian glared, "Lilli, for as long as I am on a contract I am bound to my master. I will return to hell in the blink of an eye, you know that. My young master won't live much longer I presume." Lilli was seething with anger. "Fine." She hissed, "Maybe if you won't give me a child I'll look elsewhere." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Don't be dramatic Lilli. It doesn't suit you."

The next day, Aurora awoke to Sebastian's knock on the door. "Miss Aurora, the young master would like to inform you it is time to wake up." Aurora nodded, "Yes. Thank you." It was a few moments before the butler entered, a blindfold covering his crimson coloured eyes. "The young master sent me to help you dress-" Aurora cut him off, "Oh it really isn't necessary Mr. Sebastian, I can manage." The butler looked slightly confused, "Are you quite sure, Miss Aurora? You are still injured are you not?" Aurora bit her lip, he had a point. She couldn't reveal the fact that she was an angel, much less the arch angel's daughter. "I- I suppose I could use some help..." She murmured. The butler nodded, "Of course, my lady." He held out his hand and Aurora tentatively took it, allowing him to help her up of the bed. He guided her over to the middle of the room where he asked her to wait while he got her clothes from the closet. Aurora's eyes widened at the sight of the corset. "No corset." She said plainly. Sebastian frowned, "My lady?" Aurora shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "My... injuries prevent me from wearing a corset I'm afraid." Sebastian's frown deepened, "I wasn't aware of any wounds on your back, my lady. Would you like me to see to them?" Aurora shook her head, "N-no thank you." The butler nodded, instead helping her dress in a white and brown dress. When Sebastian finally removed his blindfold, Aurora had moved to the vanity, brushing her long blonde hair. He watched, his curiosity peaked. There was something about her that seemed... off. He was able to detect a soul- but it seemed blocked from his senses. Aurora glanced back at the butler briefly from the corner of her eye. She could tell he was suspicious of her, but it didn't occur to her until now that the black butler was rather suspicious himself. She followed him down to the parlor and it was then she decided to do a little investigating herself. She bit back a giggle as Soma tried to play with Ciel, but the earl wasn't having any of it and grew annoyed rather quickly. When she saw the sad look on Soma's face, she smiled and walked over, forgetting she was supposed to be injured, "I'll play cards with you, Prince Soma." She offered. Soma brightened immediately and they sat down and she watched him deal the cards, he paused uncertain. "Miss Aurora," He asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where to go from here, would you?" Aurora bit her lip. She hadn't read much on humans or their games before she was forced to flee the Silver City. She thought for a moment, remembering her father had tried to teach her one of the human card games. "Now, I haven't played in some time, but my father did teach me a bit... I believe the lord card tops the angel, then below the angel is the demon. The trump card is a reaper if I remember correctly..." Soma blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked, "There's a king, a queen, a jack and a jester." It was Aurora's turn to be confused, "But- it-" She cut herself off realizing her mistake. Each realm's card games had different cards. The Reapers had a legendary reaper as the king card, an angel as the queen, and a demon as the jack. Demons had their Lord Lucifer as the king card, Lilith as the queen, a demon as the Jack, and an angel as the trump card. Aurora caught Sebastian's eye. The butler's eyes were widened a bit in surprise. Aurora didn't get a chance to respond before Ciel walked out of the room to his fencing lesson. Sebastian followed after him shortly and Soma ran after them, desperate to play with the young lord. Aurora followed the group, walking beside Agni. The khansama looked at her with a strange look. "My lady Aurora," He began, "Forgive me but I was under the impression you were wounded? You could barely walk yesterday." Aurora hummed, "I suppose I wasn't as wounded as I thought." Agni nodded thoughtfully as they stepped into the fencing room to observe the training session. Aurora watched with interest as Sebastian instructed Ciel on fencing techniques. She couldn't bite back the retort when she saw an imperfection. "No! No, no, no! Your doing it wrong!" Aurora walked over and snatched the sword from Sebastian, "Here Lord Phantomhive, watch me." The young lord watched as she held the foil and went on to stand before the training dummy. "Fencing is an art that goes back to 1200 A.D." Ciel watched with wide eyes as the young woman gracefully stepped across the mat of the room, fox stepping until she was at the dummy. "Fencing is like dancing, if you can master the art of one, you can easily master the other. And as an earl, I presume you would know something as simple as dancing, correct?" Sebastian put a hand to his mouth, suppressing a chuckle as the little lords face went bright red. Aurora caught on quickly and sighed, "Very well. We will start with the basics." She demonstrated several moves, making everyone's jaw drop. Well, everyone but Sebastian's. She looked back at Ciel, "Now. You try." The young Earl attempted to mimic her movements, but instead tripped over his feet and fell. Aurora shook her head, "Oh this won't do at all..." She murmured to herself. Even a baby fences better than him. Back in Heaven.... Aurora's thoughts trailed off as she was reminded of her home. Former home. The home that was doing everything it could to hunt her down and slay her for a crime she didn't commit. She was once Heaven's purest angel, daughter of an arch angel. Practically royalty by human standards. Aurora could feel the tattered remains of her wings, while they were concealed they remained a part of her and no matter if she had them showing she could still feel the burning pain. Perhaps in time they would heal, though she sincerely doubted it considering how badly damaged they were. "Aurora?" A voice pulled her back to reality, Ciel was sitting on the floor looking up at her, slightly annoyed she hadn't continued. Aurora shook her head, "Yes. Yes of course- Ahem. You want to hold your sword like so, then parry and thrust like this." She demonstrated and then looked to the young earl. "Now you try." Ciel nodded and did a little better, quite lopsided, but he didn't fall this time. Aurora nodded, "Better..." She caught Soma's eye. The prince was watching longingly and with wide eyes. Aurora smiled and offered him the foil. "Prince Soma? Would you like to give it a try? The young lord could use an opponent a little closer to his level of experience and height." Soma grinned nodding and took the foil. Aurora watched the young prince and lord as they got into position. "I must say my lady, you have surprised me quite a few times today." Aurora jumped upon hearing Sebastian's voice. She smiled, "I'm not completely helpless, Mr. Sebastian." She said. The butler hummed thoughtfully, "You are not but I do believe I have a theory as to how you've managed to heal so quickly and seem to be adept at fencing." Aurora felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, "Oh? And what would that be, Mr. Sebastian?" Sebastian was about to respond when Ciel let out a cry. The butler was shielding his master from Agni who had intercepted the duel. Aurora watched as they went back and forth, arguing over who was right and who was wrong. When it was declared the two butlers would fight, Aurora's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Ciel, his one cerulean blue eye was glaring at Soma and Agni, and he resembled a bristling dog. Humorous, Aurora thought as he was the Queen's Guard Dog. Ciel and Soma stepped back, and Aurora watched the two butlers get in position. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched them clash, her mind being reminded of how she had flown through the darkness of the night to escape her pursuers, only to have her wings butchered from her body. Aurora turned away from the duel, a hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick. Her silvery blue eyes fluttered closed and a single tear escaped them. Her actions did not go unnoticed by Ciel, who watched as the tear turned to a small diamond before dropping to the floor. His eye widened slightly, but he said nothing acting as if he hadn't seen anything. He would discuss this with Sebastian later no doubt. 

When the duel ended in a draw, Sebastian excused himself to prepare dinner. Aurora walked with Agni to help him. Aurora almost laughed when she saw the look on Sebastian's face about ten minutes later when Agni had gotten all the servants to help work on dinner preparations. However it wasn't long into dinner did Ciel ask the two Indian men why they were in London. "We're looking for a woman, her name is Mina." Agni said as Soma held out a poorly drawn picture desperately. "Have you seen her?" He pleaded. "Can you help find her?" Sebastian leaned over and sighed dejectedly, "Even I can't do much with that." Aurora frowned and took a look at the picture. "It may be... not the best, but I'll help if I can. I can't make any promises though." Soma brightened a bit. Ciel scoffed, "You left your country to fetch a servant? Pfft. Pathetic." Aurora frowned at the young lords attitude but said nothing. It wasn't long before Ciel stood and left the room to finish his work. Aurora frowned and followed, knocking on the office door. "What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel muttered, Aurora opened the door. "It's Aurora, Lord Phantomhive." Ciel's eyes widened briefly before he nodded for her to enter. She closed the door behind her as she approached. "What do you want?" Ciel muttered, Aurora sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "You were quite rude to Prince Soma earlier." She claimed, "I want you to apologize to Prince Soma, or at least make amends. You cannot unatone, Soma will be hurt. And helping him could benefit you." Ciel huffed, "And how would making amends with Prince Soma help me?" Aurora chuckled, "Just a hunch my lord." Ciel frowned, "I'll think about it." Aurora nodded, "That is all I ask."

Aurora was watching from her bedroom window as Soma and Agni arrived. She opened the window to call out a greeting, but paused when she saw the unhappy looks on their faces. "Is it not past your bedtime, my lady?" Aurora jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice from- the roof? She craned her head upward and stared her eyes wide as she spotted the butler on the roof. "M-Mr. Sebastian?" She stammered, "What're you doing? On the roof?" The butler pointed down towards the entrance where Agni quickly exited as quickly as he came, rushing off into the night. Aurora gasped, "What is he doing? He's leaving Prince Soma!" She frowned when she saw the butler was gone. She was about to try to follow him when she spotted him opening the carriage door for Ciel and Prince Soma before they quickly departed. Aurora sighed and climbed to the roof once they were out of sight. She stood in her thin night dress staring up to the heavens. She tensed and allowed her tattered white gold colored wings to sprout from her back. She could barely see the remains of her wings, once full and beautiful now were barely past her shoulders instead of being a wingspan length (picture t pose wings just pass fingertips). Aurora winced as she attempted to move her broken wings. She was sure just by the feel of them they would never repair and she would never fly again. She sat on the edge of the roof, furling her wings back into hiding. She stared at the moon high in the sky. Perhaps if she just tried to fly or hope, her wings would begin to flourish. She was going to do just that but someone interrupted her. "What are you doing up here on the roof, Lady Aurora? I can't imagine climbing out one's window is very ladylike." Aurora almost jumped a foot at the butler's voice. "Sebastian!" The butler smiled. "My lady, would it not be best to return to your bed? It is rather late, and we do have quite the busy day tomorrow." Aurora opened her mouth to object before the butler swept her into his arms and began carrying her back to her room. "W-Wait!" Aurora protested, "I just wanted to be outside for a bit! S-Sebastian put me down we're too high!" She squealed in fear as he began walking towards where her bedroom window was. Aurora thrashed in his arms but the butler tightened his grip, she didn't use her full angelic strength- as far as she knew he was another weird and creepy human and she didn't want to accidentally hurt him. It was when she realized he was walking towards the edge did she decide it was a good idea to use her angelic strength to get away. But she was surprised to find he could withstand it. The butler chuckled, "You don't think I would let my lady fall? After all, if I did that- what kind of butler would I be?"


	4. White Maid, Supremely Talented & Competing

Aurora didn't sleep well that night. But she got up the next day, tired and to the smell of curry. She brightened a bit. Her father would sometimes bring home curry when she was younger. She could recall the days where she would wait for him to return to their home in the Lord District of the Silver City. She'd been a cherub then- a baby angel. Once she was a teenager- by angel standards- they had moved from the Lord District to the Heaven District, the highest of all the districts. Her father had always been an arch angel, but he did become the King of sorts after the Creator went on to make a new world, leaving this one in his Arch Angel's hands. Aurora had been a princess of Heaven- but that didn't mean everyone loved their new leadership. Aurora hadn't been blind to the fact other angels opposed her father's rule, she didn't agree with him all the time either- but it gave them no reason to murder him and proceed to frame her for the deed. Aurora held back the tears at the memory of home, and dressed before making her way down to the kitchen to find Soma eating what was probably his thousandth bowl of curry as Sebastian waited patiently for an opinion. "No- not like Agni's." The prince said sadly. Aurora cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What's going on?" She asked walking into the room. Soma burst into tears and collapsed into her arms. "Agni!!!! Wahhhhh!!!!!!!" Aurora's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Sebastian with a raised brow. The butler sighed, "Agni abandoned Prince Soma last night and now the young master has ordered me to top Agni's curry so to receive the Royal Warrant." He explained. Aurora nodded, "Perhaps I can help," She offered. "My father used to bring home curry quite often. And it was the best of the best, I assure you of that." Sebastian smirked, "If you'd like to help I wouldn't object, Lady Aurora." Aurora grinned and began tasting. She paused at one, "This is quite similar to my father's secret recipe." She said surprised, "I don't know how one would be able to acquire the ingredients here..." Sebastian chuckled, "Thank you my lady, but after all- I am simply one hell of a butler."

Later on at the curry competition- Aurora stood alongside Ciel and the other servants. Mey Rin had lent her a cloak which was draped over her shoulders and a pair of shoes fit for the occasion. Aurora glanced over at Soma only to spot him running off. With a sigh she started to follow only to stop and watch the scene. Mina- as it turned out, had run away with a wealthy man to escape her servitude and become the wife to a rich man. Aurora could feel Soma's pain and followed the young prince as he ran off. She frowned when she turned a corner and saw he wasn't there. _Strange_ , Aurora thought. _I could've sworn I saw him run this way..._ The angel walked around the area a little more before she found herself lost. She sighed and settled to walk back to the carriage. She was stood outside the competition area and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Why was it always so chilly here? In Heaven the temperature had always been comfortable- though the Silver City did have some areas that were at a refined temperature, springtime in the Heavenly Brook, autumn in the Lord's Park, summer in Heaven's Hell, and winter in the Son's Celebratory. Aurora hummed to herself, remembering the warmth of Heaven's Hell. Heaven's Hell was the favorite vacation spot, a beach paradise but the only flaw was the sand was like burning coals hence the name 'Heaven's Hell'. Aurora had loved the trips her father took her on as a young angel, she would use her white gold wings to fly up into the air and then sheath her wings a safe distance above the water and let herself fall. Her father would often scold her for the action, as it made her look almost like a Fallen Angel, but she would still do it when no one was watching. 

"Aurora." 

Aurora cracked an eye open, slightly annoyed someone had interrupted her daydream, but gasped in horror when she saw who it was. Ash Landers- an angel who had once been her childhood friend, was glaring down at her, his purple eyes narrowed and full of hate. Aurora's silvery blue pools widened in fear. "A-Ash..." Ash glared down at her, his white hair neatly out of his face. "Princess Aurora, Daughter of the Arch Angel Michael and murderer of the said Arch Angel, you evaded capture by Heaven's Guard but now is the time to surrender." He drew his sword, "Unsheathe your wings so I may finish the job." Aurora shook her head, "No. No. Ash please don't do this." She pleaded. Ash's eyes flickered with regret, "I am an angel of Heaven and it is my duty to protect it from harm. You will unsheathe your wings so I may finish the job of cutting them. Then you will be sent to the Lord Lucifer to be dealt with accordingly." Aurora squeezed her eyes shut as she was backed into a corner, preparing for the pain that was to come. But to her surprise, it didn't. "Miss Aurora?" Aurora opened her eyes to see Sebastian standing before her, his crimson colored eyes watching her carefully. "My lady, the young master is growing worried. You were absent at the competition. Is something wrong?" The butler tilted his head to the side in silent question, and was unprepared for the young woman to rush into his chest and grip onto his jacket, shaking with fear. "A-Ash..." Sebastian frowned, "The queen's butler? What about him?" Aurora's eyes widened briefly, she couldn't let anyone know why Ash was here or why she herself was here. Aurora just whimpered and sobbed into the butler's chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly, hoping seeing her in distress would cause him to drop the questioning for now. Sebastian sighed and picked her up bridal style, causing Aurora to curl into his arms and hold on tighter. Sebastian carried her back to the carriage and Aurora buried her face into his shoulder, terrified of looking up and finding Ash ready to attack her. "Sebastian, what's wrong with Aurora?" Ciel asked, slightly concerned but more shocked at the sight of his butler carrying the girl. "I am unsure young master, she has yet to utter a word. Perhaps once she's had her cry we will be able to find out what happened." Ciel huffed and climbed into the carriage, Sebastian following with Aurora. Aurora clung tightly to the butler, shaking and biting back tears. 

By the time they arrived back at the Phantomhive manor, Aurora went to her room immediately to collect herself. She knew there was no way of her going back into town again, she didn't want to risk Ash or any other angels finding her. Aurora refused to leave her room, and hid under the covers of the bed, the duvet pulled over her head preventing any light from getting into her small safe space. A few days had passed since she saw Ash, and a knock at the door startled her. "W-Who's there?" She asked. The door opened to reveal Sebastian, "It is only me Lady Aurora." The butler said, "The young master wishes to speak with you. He has sent me to accompany you to his study." Aurora nodded and slowly climbed to her feet. She followed the butler down the hall to the Earl's study and stood before the Earl, her eyes on the floor. "Miss Aurora," Ciel began, "I have received word from Undertaker. He has asked me to offer you employ so that you may remain here." Aurora nodded slowly, processing. This was good. If she was employed here she wouldn't need to leave often. "Of course. I would be honored." Ciel nodded, "I would like to offer you the position of housemaid. You would be equal to Sebastian and presume over his duties when I need him to accompany me on a case." Aurora nodded. "Yes, my lord. I would be honored to accept." Ciel nodded, "Sebastian. Get Aurora set up in one of the rooms, and get her a wardrobe made as soon as possible." The butler bowed, "Yes, my young lord." He lead Aurora down the hall to the servants quarters and her new room. It was smaller than her old one, but Aurora didn't mind much. On the bed was a maid uniform identical to Mey Rin's, but a bit more dignified and looking a cross between Sebastian's as well as the maid's. "I do hope the uniform and room are adequate to your tastes, my lady." Sebastian said. Aurora turned. "You don't need to call me 'lady', Mr. Sebastian." She said softly, "Just Aurora will do." Sebastian smiled, "Very well, Aurora."

It didn't take long for Sebastian and Ciel to go off on another smaller case. This time to a supposedly haunted castle. Aurora was more than happy to remain at the manor and took care of everything while the two were gone. Upon their return, Ciel had teased his butler over how Aurora seemed to put a much needed touch on the manor. The butler had looked to the housemaid who was quickly learning the ropes, and was just as much a perfectionist as he was. He watched her over the course of a week, waiting to see if he could find any evidence to point to supernatural abilities. But of course, Lilli visiting now regularly in the middle of the night did not help. And upon hearing of his little investigation into the new housemaid, his mate was not pleased. "I think you should drop this little investigation of yours Sebastian," Lilli had said, "It really isn't necessary. And besides- it makes me jealous. And you know what happens when I get jealous." Sebastian had argued with her and they'd parted ways. He knew his relationship with her was doomed to fail, he suspected she knew it too. But she seemed to be waiting for him to slip up. And slip up, was something Sebastian would not do. 


	5. White Maid, An Angel

Aurora had gotten up in the middle of the night upon hearing a sound from outside. She walked outside, ready to defend the manor and her young lord, reaching for her father's sword when she saw Sebastian off in the distance with another figure clad in black. She crept closer, curious to hear.

"Sebastian honestly- drop the contract and come home." Lilli hissed, "Hell is beyond boring without it's best demon." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Oh stop your whining, Lilli. Don't you have a soul to go torture?" Lilli hissed, her eyes glowing that reddish pink. "You watch your back Sebastian Michaelis! Because I will be back to drag you back down to hell!" And in a wisp of black smoke, she was gone. 

Aurora gaped at the sight. That was a demoness. She was sure of it. And from the way she had spoken to Sebastian... Aurora almost face palmed herself. How could she not have seen it? The man was perfect at everything he did! There should've been no doubt! Aurora felt a twinge of fear, she couldn't stay here! Not with a demon and his demoness lurking around at night. She was about to spread her healing wings when a voice behind her made her jump. "Need something, Aurora?" Sebastian said, his voice like silk. Aurora gulped, hiding her father's sword behind her back. "No! I was umm." She trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Sebastian chuckled, inhaling her scent. _Like a thousand souls,_ the demon thought to himself. Aurora squeaked and flinched away from him. "I just came outside for some fresh air, Mr. Sebastian- honest!" The butler chuckled, "If you say so, my lady." Aurora shivered in fear as the butler turned away and disappeared back into the manor. Aurora glanced back towards the garden where the demoness had been before following after him back into the manor. Her eyes widened when she realized he was gone. Aurora walked back to her room and climbed under the covers. She didn't sleep that night, and she was silently thankful she didn't need sleep like humans. While reapers needed rest, and demons needed none at all, an angel could go at least a week before they would need a rest. Aurora had slept a bit, but she still needed a certain amount of rest. Aurora could hear the sounds of Sebastian's soft footsteps as he patrolled the mansion. She got up early the next morning, just as the sun was passing over the horizon. Aurora dressed and left her room, careful to avoid the demon butler. She stepped outside and walked by the garden to sit by the small brook to watch the sun rise. She was tempted to unsheathe her wings and let their white gold colors reflect on the sun's light, and perhaps allow them to heal a bit faster. Aurora wasn't sure if the light would help her nearly destroyed wings- but she was willing to try almost anything at this point. Taking a few steps away from the manor grounds- she checked her surroundings and unsheathed her wings. they had regenerated a bit more, now they were to her elbows, she could still feel some pain in them but overall she was much better. Aurora gave a small flutter of her white gold wings but gasped in pain suddenly at the movement. She sheathed her wings with a hiss of pain. _Not healed enough to fly,_ Aurora thought dejectedly. The angel made her way back to the manor once the sun rose fully above the horizon. Aurora slipped in through the kitchen only to pause seeing Sebastian and Bardroy in the room, Bardroy off to the side with a cigarette while Sebastian prepared the breakfast. Aurora averted her gaze from Sebastian's as she calmly walked out of the room, unaware to the demon butler's eyes following her every movement. Aurora walked through the halls, carrying out her housemaid duties. She made sure everything was perfect and in order before attending breakfast. She took her place beside Sebastian, however on edge and slightly afraid of the butler after seeing him the previous evening. "What is my schedule today Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he finished his food. Sebastian began listing the many things the young earl had on his schedule, including a few lessons and meetings. It didn't take long for Ciel to depart to begin his day, Sebastian and Aurora following after him as he relayed them their orders for the day. "Sebastian, Aurora, I'd like the both of you to do your daily tasks as per usual, but finish them quickly but nonetheless efficiently. Elizabeth is coming over later and I need a small ball prepared." Sebastian and Aurora nodded, "Yes young master." They said simultaneously. Aurora felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the young master left, great- she had to deal with a demon butler. She wasn't too worried, Sebastian had been alone with her multiple times before so if he intended to hurt her he already would have. Her only fear was that once he discovered she was an angel a royal angel nonetheless- he would attack. "Shall we set to work, Aurora?" Sebastian asked pulling the young woman from her thoughts. "Yes." She said plastering a smile on her face, "Yes we shall."

After getting they're work done, Aurora joined Sebastian in the foyer, where he handed her a list. "You can start with the decorations on the left, I'll do the right. After that we can start on dinner." Aurora frowned, "Sebastian," She questioned her voice soft, "Why don't you just start dinner and I'll handle the decorations? I'm sure we'll get things done much faster that way." The demon butler raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Very well. If you have need of me I'll be in the kitchen." Aurora watched him leave, once he was gone she closed her eyes using her soul sensing ability, no one was near. She unsheathed her wings and started with the upper level, She winced at the effort of using her wings, but she wasn't going to sit around and let them be weak. Aurora had finished the room in a few short minutes with a proud smile at her work before joining Sebastian in the kitchen. "I've finished with the decorations, Sebastian-" She cut herself off seeing the demoness from the night before in the kitchen with the butler. Two sets of eyes, one red the other pink, turned to face her. Aurora's face paled and she almost unsheathed her wings again, to use her feathers as a weapon. The demoness hissed, "You. My mate told me you saw us last night! I knew I sensed a divine soul!" Aurora gulped and backed up, only to stumble into the wall. "I- I'm sorry? I don't know what your talking about!" Aurora glanced at Sebastian, her eyes wide with fear, a silent plea for a rescue. The butler didn't make any movements towards her. The demoness snarled, "I could kill you and take your soul right now! Why do you not fight back!?" Aurora backed into the wall, she wasn't going to reveal herself as an angel yet. Despite the demoness's clear knowledge of her being a divine of sorts, how she knew- Aurora didn't know. "Lilli stop, she's just a maid and a human. Don't try anything. My master would be most disappointed, especially if it was my own mate who murdered one of his servants." The demoness- Lilli, snarled. Aurora could already tell from her name that she was one of the Lillium, all of them had a similar name, all variations of the word Lillium. Aurora understood how the demoness knew she was an angel at once. With Aurora as a fugitive from Heaven, the Guardian Angels of Heaven must have sought the assistance of the Lord Lucifer to aid in her capture. Aurora shivered in fear. Sebastian walked over as Lilli loomed over the girl, ready to consume her soul, and pulled her back before she could do anything. He gripped the demoness by the arms and growled, crimson eyes flashing a reddish pink hue. 

"Enough, Lilli."

Lilli snarled and whipped around to glare at him, "Sebastian!" Sebastian growled, "Leave Lilli. Leave now before the young master sees you. You know your meant to remain in hell unless I have need of you or Lord Lucifer orders you otherwise." Aurora flinched as Lilli's next words jeopardized her life.

"But the Lord Lucifer _did_ order me here! To kill her! She's an angel!" 


	6. White Maid, Offering Part 1

Aurora rushed out of the kitchen, not allowing Sebastian or Lilli to say anything or give chase. She ran to her room and hid, waiting for the inevitable. It felt like hours before there was a knock at her door. "Miss Aurora," it was Sebastian. Aurora shuddered under her bed. The door opened and Aurora bit back a frightened whimper. She watched the butler's shoes walk across the floor and stop parallel to her. "Aurora, you don't need to hide. I'm not here to harm you, the master has asked you and I accompany him on his most recent case. He wishes us both to attend as to speed up the process." Aurora spoke softly, her voice quiet. "You swear you won't let that- that demoness do anything?" She whispered. Sebastian chuckled, "Lilli is harmless when you get to know her. Now come out from under the bed and let us go see the young master."  
  
  


Aurora and Sebastian sat in the carriage with Ciel as he filled them in on the newest case. "Ash Landers personally delivered a message from the queen," He began, "Her majesty wishes me to infiltrate a cult that has taken over some abandoned convents and has obtained the Book of Doomsday. With the book, which has the record of humanity's virtues and evil doings, they intend to revolt against the government." Ciel sat back, hands folded neatly in his lap, "Furthermore, the convent is heavily guarded and has had a recent order of coffins delivered." Aurora looked up, "So we will be going to see the Undertaker?" She asked. Ciel nodded, "Yes. He should be able to direct us from there." Sebastian smiled, "And you wish to get this case closed as soon as possible my lord?" Ciel scoffed, "Of course. And with Lizzy coming later I'd like to finish this as soon as possible." The rest of the carriage ride was quiet, and Aurora stared out the window, watching the scenery change. When they arrived at the Undertaker's, Aurora was hesitant on taking Sebastian's hand as he helped her out of the carriage. They entered the shop and Ciel walked over, "Undertaker-" He was cut off as the Undertaker spun around only to reveal Grell in the Undertaker's clothing. Grell gave a happy laugh and shot towards Sebastian, "Oh Bassy!!!" The reaper cried. Aurora gasped carefully sidestepping while Sebastian quickly dodged the reaper. Aurora moved to stand behind Sebastian, feeling slightly safer with the demon butler guarding her as she stared wide eyed at the red grim reaper. Grell slammed face first into the wall, whining in pain as he flopped onto the floor. Ciel gaped, "What?! Grell?" A chuckle from the corner made him turn to see the Undertaker sitting in a cauldron of what looked to be ash. Aurora shuddered, was everyone here mad? Was that why her father hadn't let her come here when she was younger, a desperate teenager wanting adventure? She stood behind Sebastian, unconciously gripping his arm. "Are we afraid, Aurora?" The butler chuckled softly. Aurora released him, "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't realize I was squeezing your arm... Are you alright?" The demon smiled, "No need to worry about me, Aurora. I'm perfectly fine." Aurora nodded and shuffled uncomfortably. Ciel looked back at Grell after speaking with the Undertaker, "Tell me, what are you doing here?" Grell smiled and shrugged, "Will's having me do a bit of investigating." Ciel hummed, "Interesting, "Come with me Grell, I think I'd like your assistance on this case." The reaper giggled, "Oh goody."  
  
  


"...But there was just no information, and I got hungry and sleepy, so I laid down in a field of flowers, the next thing I know I'm waking up here in this shop." Grell finished his story, Aurora had zoned out for most of it, afraid there could be danger lurking around every corner. Grell laughed, "Perhaps I should be careful not to stop breathing while I sleep." Aurora grabbed onto Sebastian's arm as Grell shot forward to fawn over the demon. "I was actually waiting for a certain prince to come along and revive me with his kiss." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "What is it you are investigating?" Grell huffed, "Oh nothing really. Just some Grim Reaper Cinematic Records that were stolen recently." Ciel frowned, "Cinematic Records? What are they?" Aurora's interest was peaked at the mention of Cinematic Records. Her father being an Arch Angel had often dealt with matters with the Cinematic Records had the situation called for it. It wasn't too often of course- her father had mostly taken her to the reaper realm as a child to ask his reaper friend, William, to babysit his precious angel. William of course was never thrilled about watching over the angel, but he'd dealt with it to appease the Reaper Council (who often had a good laugh about the super serious reaper babysitting a fledgling angel). Grell chuckled, "Well they're nothing a kid needs to know about." Aurora sighed, shaking her head. Out of all the reapers she'd met this one took the cake. Sebastian sighed, "They're reels of film containing all memories of a person's lifetime." Aurora listened intently as he went on, "Grim reapers extract them from those on the to die list, replay them and then decide whether they will live or die." Grell waved arm dismissively, "That's basically it, though you humans only see them when you die." Aurora glanced up, "And these records, how exactly were they allowed to be stolen?" Grell paused and looked confused but after a quick glance at Sebastian continued, "Well you see, they're stored in the library when we're not using them. Good and evil, the full pasts of everyone who is destined to die is stored there in the form of books." Aurora bit back an excited squeal at the mention of the library. When she'd visited with her father she'd often flown around the library, reading and watching each cinematic record with great interest. Her father had often teased her she must have been half reaper, but of course this was only a jest as both her parents had been highly respected angels. "So they're books made in preparation for doomsday." Ciel said. "This is something you've heard of before isn't it?" Sebastian asked turning to the Undertaker. The Undertaker grinned from his place buried in the ashy cauldron and simply licked up some ash. Ciel looked down into the cauldron. "Undertaker, if you will there's something I need your help with." The Undertaker in response chuckled, "Well then, you do know the price for that- don't you?" Grell looked uncomfortably at the Undertaker which made the old man reconsider. "Well, on second thought I'll do this one free of charge." Ciel glared coldly at him before they all climbed into the back of Undertaker's wagon. Undertaker himself drove the cart to the church. "I've come to deliver the coffin that you ordered." The cloaked figure at the gate frowned, "Coffin, are you certain Sir? I don't believe I have been informed of this." Undertaker hummed, "I have the order right here..." He rummaged through his coat, countless things falling from his sleeves as he did so. "My oh my, where did I out it? Here? No here?" While the cloaked man was distracted, Ciel, accompanied by the demon, reaper and angel all snuck into some nearby bushes. The cloaked man sighed, "I suppose you may enter. You and your friends over there are more than welcome." The four hidden in the bushes gave a look of disdain before following the Undertaker into the convent.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Hey, I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get in here?" Sebastian nodded, "Yes, that is what I thought as well." Aurora stayed close to the young master and Sebastian as they walked through the convent, passing by a group of cloaked women who gave a short dip of the head to them before continuing on. Ciel had a agitated look on his face as they walked on, "They had such perfect smiles don't they?..." he muttered. Sebastian smirked, "Perhaps you should be learning from them considering that you've forgotten how to smile yourself?" Ciel scoffed, "don't be stupid. This smiles were fake, and you know it." Aurora felt a strange comfort but also a strange feeling of pain and fear. Something wasn't right here. She was sure if it. As they entered the main chapel, Aurora's silvery blue eyes briefly flashed a heavenly silver. There was certainly a divine presence nearby. Aurora noticed Ciel stop and gasp staring at an emblem on the stained glass window. Sebastian approached the young lord murmuring in his ear. "What is it my lord?" Before Ciel could respond, a few children came running in laughing. "Good evening!" They chirped happily. "Another gorgeous day today, wasn't it?" Grell snickered, "oh well look- aren't you just the cutest thing! I really don't do well with kids though." The children stopped at the reapers feet, "Hello there, unclean one! I can see every bit of your impurity." Grell gasped, "Say what?!" One of the boys looked confused, "what's wrong? Is something bothering you unclean one? Are you not feeling well?-" Aurora gasped as Grell smacked the child on the head. "You brat! Who are you calling unclean?!" Grell snapped. The child screamed, "an unclean one touched me!" The others screamed as well, "we need to go and be cleansed!" Grell snarled, "get back here!" As the children ran the group came face to face with a nun. The green eyed nun smiled, "I'm sorry about that. Over a certain age everybody is considered unclean." The nun looked to Aurora, Ciel and Sebastian with a warm smile. "I see from your clothing that your new to the convent. Don't worry, if you study the teachings of our leader then you too will be cleansed." Ciel frowned, offended. "What? How dare you-" he was cut off by Aurora pushing in front of him. "Unclean?" She inquired. Sebastian stepped forward with a chuckle, "What a bizarre thing to say." Aurora watched as he walked over to the nun. "I can't believe a beautiful lady like yourself is impure." The nun gasped and took a tentative step back. Sebastian smiled seductively, "I don't know anything about the religion you practice yet. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell us a bit more about yourself?" The nun nodded slowly, "yes... all right.... But then why did you come here?" Sebastian suddenly slammed his hand down on the wall beside her face causing her to flinch. Aurora looked away and instead trailed her gaze around the room. Sebastian purred, "there was a bug." Aurora zoned out and looked around the room, following the group outside only to feel sick when Sebastian and the nun disappeared into a barn. Aurora stood beside Grell her hand over her mouth. "Oh dear lord I'm going to be sick!" She cried trying to block out the sounds from the barn. Grell whined and Ciel hummed to himself, "I didn't know he used this approach." Grell snapped, "That's it I'm goin to put that wench on the to die list!" Aurora gasped, "you can't do that can you?!" Grell hissed, "I'm going to try!"

"Oh! I can see the Gates Of Heaven!"

Aurora gasped. "Oh no. Now I'm definitely going to be sick." Grell groaned, "you and me both."

"The doomsday books of those who have lived a long time are impure." The nun said, combing her hair later on. "Our great leader is trying to cleanse the impure passages and make them clean again, but that isn't all- apparently the doomsday books contain more than just our past our futures are there too. Can you believe that?" Sebastian hummed, "the future. Interesting. You don't say?" The nun nodded, "it's true- but only the chosen children of the heavenly choir can be told it." Ciel looed over, "what is this heavenly choir? Do they sing hymns?" The nun blushed, "well I'm not sure. Singing might not be the right word. But I hear beautiful voices, they come from our leaders bedroom."

Not long after the nun departed, they formed a plan. "If only young boys are chosen for the heavenly choir, that means your the only one of us who can get close to this priest." Ciel was not happy about the plan to say the least. Grell hissed, "Rubbish!" Aurora almost gagged at the sight of Grell in one of the heavenly choir uniforms. "Just look at this outfit they'll let me into the choir for sure!" Aurora giggled amused as the reaper out on a fashion show. "Well boys and girl? How do I look?" A small child's cries made all attention turn to just behind Grell where a small child was now sobbing. "He's making me impure!!" Ciel hissed, "I hate this guy." The sound of soft singing made them all look up. The child brightened, "oh the time has come now for the cleansing ceremony!" Grell frowned, "cleansing, eh?" Sebastian looked toward the sound intrigued, "I was right. Something here does smell." Aurora turned away as her eyes flashed heavenly silver. Whatever this was it was overpowering her angelic nature. Ciel looked to his butler, "what is it?" He asked. Sebastian glared at the main chapel. "Nothing sir. Nothing more than a rotten apple. Dead fruit from a fallen tree."


	7. White Maid, Offering Part 2 & Transmitted Part 1

The chapel was full of cloaked figures, waiting for worship to begin. Ciel sat in the back with Sebastian- who had Grell on his arm looking on excitedly. Aurora sat on the other side of Grell, silvery blue eyes wide with interest. She knew something was going to happen tonight. She just couldn't fathom what it could be. A nun played a organ while a priest in robes- perhaps the leader, entered in a white robe and walking up to the altar. Ciel and his merry band of demon, reaper and angel looked on with interest. "Tonight the unclean will be made pure again. It is time for the cleansing." Two nuns escorted two figures, a man and a woman in nothing but a cloak to the altar and left them bare aside from some sort of tattoo on their backs. Another cloaked figure approached with two books and handed them to the priest. "I suppose those books are Cinematic Records." Aurora asked Grell. Grell sighed, curling into Sebastian, "I'm too far away to tell." The priest spoke, "I shall read the doomsday books of these impure lost children..." Aurora paid no mind to the priest's words, her eyes rising to a stained glass window that had a golden hue around it. She gasped. That was a heaven light. A heaven light would surely summon a divine entity. Aurora watched as the two humans being cleansed writhed in pain. The heaven light brightened catching the eye of Ciel. "I say!" The boy gasped. Aurora didn't turn her gaze from the golden light. It was drawing her towards it. The heaven light revealed the lives of the two people on the altar. Aurora watched with growing horror. "And now, despite what they have done these people are no longer unclean. Our brother and our sister now as pure as snow!" The priest claimed. The voices of the gathered worshippers echoed him and praised the newly cleansed people.

"Somethings wrong here," Grell said. "Those books that the priest had? They were definitely not Cinematic Records." Ciel frowned, "they weren't? Does that mean he doesn't have the power to see the past or the future?" The nun from earlier approached with a relieved gasp, "oh your still here. Thank goodness. The heavens have truly smiled upon you this day." A few minutes later Ciel was being prepared to become one of the heavenly choir, Aurora and Grell waited for Sebastian and the young lord to return. Aurora fidgeted nervously. "You know," Grell said, "there is something off about you. You don't seem..." Aurora cut him off, "human? Yes I've gotten it before. And hopefully after tonight no one has to find anything more on the subject. I would appreciate it if you would leave the subject alone, Grell." Aurora said, silver blue eyes piercing the yellow green of the reaper's. "It isn't something I like to discuss." Grell didn't get the chance to reply before Sebastian joined them again, having bathed the young lord. Aurora could feel the power radiating off the three of them, a demon, an angel and a grim reaper- all allied in a sort. Such a thing hadn't been seen for millennia. Aurora suddenly felt a sudden twinge. She gasped and staggered. "Aurora!" Sebastian and Grell exclaimed before moving to catch her. Aurora looked alarmed. "We need to get to Ciel! Now!"  
  
  
  


"Sebastian this is an order- kill this man!"

"Yes, my young lord."

Glass shattered from the stained glass and the three divine beings entered the room to rescue the young lord. Aurora gasped as she saw familiar white wings. "No." She gasped, "it can't be!" Sebastian glared at the figure, "I thought it was you. Angela." Grell gulped, "Uh Bassy? What the hell is an angel doing here?" Aurora ran forward, "No! No! Angela stop!" Angela either didn't hear the angel or ignored her as she snatched Ciel in her arms and flew. Angela smiled pulling the doomsday book from a pocket. Grell stared, "look! That's a real cinematic record right there!" Aurora screamed, "Sebastian! Grell! Move before-" she spoke to late as the cinematic records wrapped around the three of them. Aurora gritted her teeth and glared up at Angela. "Do something, Grell!" Sebastian barked, "use your death scythe!" Grell cried, "give me a second here I'm working!" Aurora watched the reaper cut at the records pitifully. Aurora struggled in the confines of the record, glaring up at the other angel. "Master!!" Sebastian screamed as Ciel and Angela disappeared into a portal. Just a moment later the records broke and the three of them leaped into the portal after Angela and Ciel.  
  


The portal allowed the three beings to escape onto a boardwalk of sorts. Aurora shrieked slamming into Sebastian. They tumbled over each other and Aurora gave a low moan of pain. "Agh. Haven't done that in a while," she murmured softly to herself. "Hey! Get off my Bassy!" Grell cried. Aurora was confused for a moment but gasped when she realized the demon was indeed underneath her. "Sebastian! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" Sebastian chuckled, "you weigh no more than a feather my lady." Aurora sighed, "glad to see your fine and dandy." Aurora looked over at Grell, "where are we?" Grell was agape. "This is the grim reaper library! I don't know if your aware but this is where the cinematic records are housed." Aurora looked around, she hadn't been here in some time, though she did get a few looks from some reapers. Aurora was thankful she was accompanied by a demon and another reaper. Had she not this would surely be a problem. As they entered the library, Aurora gasped barely dodging a death scythe meant for Sebastian. Grell squeaked in fear. "Uh oh." Aurora entered after the reaper and demon, her eyes on the floor. "As I suspected. It is you. I thought I smelled a rat." Grell grinned, "Will!" Will ignored the other reaper and sighed, "to think a demon would have the nerve to set foot in here." Grell spoke up, "no hold on Will! I'm looking for the doomsday books like you ordered!" Aurora slipped behind Sebastian, using him as a shield of sorts. She didn't need anyone calling her out. "You call me an invading rat," Sebastian said, "but you have another infestation to be worried about." Will tensed, "the angel." Sebastian nodded, "that's right." Will groaned, "excellent, looks like I'll have more overtime." He paused noticing another figure behind the demon. "Who's the one behind you?" He asked. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, "you don't need to hide," he said plainly, "your perfectly safe here." Aurora hissed, "I sincerely doubt that but if you absolutely insist on it." She stepped out from behind the butler only to gasp. "William?!" She gasped, "is that you?!" Will's eyes widened. "A-Aurora? What are you-" Aurora ran into his arms. "I can't explain here or now," she whispered into his ear, "just take us to Angela." Will nodded and lead the way. "Alright. Let's go find this angel." Sebastian looked at Aurora, "how do you know Will?" He asked. Aurora's eyes widened. "All will be revealed in due time I suppose." The butler frowned having not gotten his question answered but followed after the group. "An angel, she would indeed have the ability to tamper with the cinematic records." Will said as they walked along. "You mean they can change the past?" Sebastian asked. "I don't think even a deity could manage that. But still, an angel can give a false sense of peace." Aurora nodded, "Especially Angela. It's her specialty." Will looked over at the young angel, her silvery blue eyes were determined. "Your jeopardizing your entire existence." He murmured. Aurora shrugged, "I won't let an innocent boy be hurt by Angela." Will sighed continuing his explanation. "Someone who has experienced trauma great enough to break the soul may wish for all of it to be obliterated. However, it will haunt him forever. No matter what." Aurora nodded listening to him, "An angel's powers leave the last unchanged, they simply manipulate the person's impression of it. Offering a rosier view of things." The door was thrown open and Aurora gasped at the sight. Angela holding Ciel in her arms, a wicked grin on her face. Aurora shook with rage. "What... Have you done?!" She screamed, her angelic scream echoed through the library and her wings unsheathed- they were still clearly damaged, but they were there. Sebastian's eyes widened. Lilli had been telling the truth. Aurora was indeed an angel. Grell gasped at the sight. Aurora flapped her white gold wings threateningly. Angela smiled, "Oh little Princess Aurora, how nice of you to join us. His past is being rewritten, being cleansed. Soon he will be as pure as the driven snow." Aurora snarled, "As daughter of your Arch Angel Michael I order you Angela-" Angela laughed, "you think your in the position to order me, Princess? You are wanted for the murder of your father. To be sent down to Lord Lucifer and be beaten by his Lillum for eternity." Aurora screamed, "I did not murder my father! You did!" Angela smiled, "And what proof do you have little angel? Your unliked as it is even without the charges of murder. No one was fond of your father or you. That's why we all push for a guilty verdict." Aurora hissed, "Release Ciel Phantomhive at once! Restore his memories and do not change them! Or I shall use my father's sword to carve the heart from your chest." Sebastian and Grell stood in shock. Neither had seen this side of Aurora, Sebastian found it quite intriguing. "Cleansed." Sebastian muttered. Angela nodded, "From the pain. No one can stand with hatred in their hearts. Ciel is no exception." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Master!" He ran forward only to be stopped by Aurora's wing. "You can't stop it now. If you do Ciel's past will be horridly changed. And as a result become something less than human." Angela purred, "yes. Pure as the driven snow." Sebastian hissed, "my young master, being purified." Aurora glared at Angela, silvery blue eyes flashing. "Angela as your superior I order you to release Ciel Phantomhive at once!" Angela didn't do anything, just sat there with Ciel on her lap, stroking his hair like he were a puppy. Aurora stiffened when she saw the boy's facial expressions changing. Was he fighting back? There was a surprised gasp from everyone in room when Ciel lifted from Angela's grasp "what?! He's rewinding the cinematic record all on his own?!" Grell cried. Angela gasped in horror. Aurora smiled, perhaps the boy was stronger than she thought. "Master!" Sebastian yelled. As the Cinematic Record closed and Ciel began to fall, Aurora quickly used her wings to hoist herself into the air with a cry of pain. She caught the boy but fell mid flight, tumbling down from the sky into Sebastian's arms where he caught the both of them. Angela grinned, "Poor little angel. You should know that when your wings are practically severed they never repair. You may look like an angel- but you'll never fly again." Aurora hissed and handed Ciel to Sebastian, walking towards Angela only to stop with a pained scream as Angela snapped her fingers. Everyone watched as two heavenly blades came down to slice Aurora's wings. Aurora dodged most of the blow- but her left wing did break and her right was cut up a bit. She wouldn't be flying for some time now. Aurora bit back the screams and sobs of agony as Angela glared behind her at Sebastian and Ciel. "Such a horribly unclean soul!" Angela spat, "depraved and staggered trapped in the dark, I should never have shone you pity. So here and now I shall purify you." Aurora hissed in line and raised her one good wing. "Not if I have anything to say about it, Angela." Angela growled. Sebastian chuckled, "we'll see about that, Angela." Aurora heard the silverware in his hand as he readied himself to fight. Will and Grell also stepped forward, "the library is our jurisdiction," Will said pushing his glasses up, "let us join the fight." He glanced over at Grell. "Now come with me Grell." "Oh my," Grell said with a grin before moving in a defensive position in front of Ciel. Aurora smirked at Angela, who looked almost terrified of the group before her. She heard Ciel say something about the Undertaker, but ignored it as she glared at the other angel. Aurora gasped as Angela flew into a portal. "She's going to cast an angelic seal!" She yelled. "We need to-" she spoke too late as Angela disappeared. Aurora collapsed from the pin in her wings once Angela was gone. "Aurora!" Will exclaimed moving over worriedly. Aurora whimpered in pain, tears trickling down her face. "It hurts..." she whispered. Will looked back at her white gold wings. Tattered again. "You'll be fine." Will said, Aurora nodded, "I know. I just didn't expect it to hurt this much."  
  


Back in the chapel, the worshippers were in despair over the death of their leader. That was- until Angela spoke. "You don't have to grieve. The time has come to use the coffins. The moment is at hand at last. Give up everything to me. Including your silly doomsday books. They have not future to offer you. There is nothing left."

Grell tugged at the library doors, "it won't open!" Aurora looked up, "what do we do now?" Will sighed, "oh dear, unfortunately it looks as if we've been locked in. Aurora glanced over hearing the rustling of a cinematic record. "Undertaker," she murmured, "the one record to your upper right..." the Undertaker went to reach for it but the record flew onto the ground beside the angel. Aurora weakly opened it, watching as it flickered to the final page. "Will...." Aurora gasped. Will and the others walked over, "strange," he said, "an angel of massacre is descending on a chapel near Preston." Ciel gasped, "what an angel of massacre? What's that." Aurora hissed sheathing her wings before she stood weakly with the help of Grell. "An angel of massacre is exactly what it sounds like, my lord. She's not letting a single soul leave alive." Aurora staggered and Grell caught her. "Aurora!" The red reaper cried worriedly. Aurora hissed in pain, "I'll be fine! Worry about Ciel and the task at hand." Ciel looked over at Undertaker who was now examining the cinematic record. "So stop her." Sebastian smiled, "Master- how charitable. I thought your intention was to put an end to this cult once and for all." Ciel turned to glare at him, "I don't want to help them," he said, "but I don't want to hurt them." Grell looked confused, "but why are we supposed to do? We can't even find a way out of here." Aurora looked at the Undertaker, "if your the legend you must know of a way to stop Angela." The Undertaker smiled, "Indeed I do."


	8. White Maid, Transmitted Part 2

"We have a tool, the ultimate reaper tool to which we managerial class of The Grim Reaper Staffing Association can use." Will pushed his spectacles up again before continuing, "This tool is the 'Death Bookmark'." Ciel furrowed his brow, "A bookmark?" Aurora watched with wide eyes as the Undertaker pulled it from a book with a wicked chuckle, "And it's pink isn't that lovely?"

Aurora's silver blue gaze swept over the others, "So what does this bookmark of yours do?" She asked, "I'm quite interested." Undertaker stood beside her and explained, "If we use this to hold the story, we can make some editorial changes. The woman in this story happens to be Mathilda Simmons. Says here that she is purified in the abbey by the angel Angela." Ciel leaned over, "But the sentence just ends there." Undertaker giggled, 'So I just added that Sebastian Michaelis and the arch angel Angelica Aurora Laverne appear suddenly."  
  
  


Aurora opened her eyes to find herself in the chapel again, Sebastian by her side. "You wish to die at the hands of an angel do you? What a pious demon you are, indeed Sebastian Michaelis." She turned to glance at Aurora, "And you, a traitor to your own kind. Such a shame I'll be ending the life of the Arch Angel's daughter this evening. May you rest in peace, Angelica Laverne." Aurora unsheathed her wounded wings, a firm glare on the opposing angel, "This is your last chance Angela," She said, "Leave now and I shall forget this entire event ever transpired. Should you proceed with whatever foolish plan you've concocted I will slay you with my father's sword." Angela chuckled and flew up into the air, at the same time Sebastian launched his own attack. Aurora watched from the ground as they fought, she slowly drew her father's sword, ready to fight. "You think a demon can compare to the purity a winged angel in flight?" Angela challenged the demon butler. Aurora hissed slashing at Angela's wings, earning a cry from her foe as she cut a part of her wing. "A demon may not be as strong as an angel- but I am not just any angel!" At that moment Will slammed Angela into the wall with his reaper scythe, "Let's get to work." He said tossing Grell a spare scythe. Grell squealed with happiness before plunging the end of the scythe into Angela's already wounded wing. Aurora stepped forward, a small smile on her face. Sebastian stood beside her watching with a wicked smile, it unnerved the young angel slightly, but she felt incredibly comfortable around the demon now, especially since he hadn't tried to harm her after discovering who and what she was. "Wash it and return it when your done, Grell." Will said sternly. Grell's face fell, "Agh, so cruel." Aurora stood beside Sebastian as he spoke, "This looks like it could be fun," Aurora watched as he drew a set of knives, "do you know what, Aurora?" Aurora cocked her head in confusion as he handed her a few, "I think we should have ourselves a game of darts." Aurora watched with wide eyes as Sebastian threw the first few knives at Angela. Aurora gasped watching the blades pierce through the angel's skin. "Oh dear," Sebastian said, "I missed. Now, whatever do you think I should aim for next?" Grell cheered, "Pick me! I want to play!" Will scoffed, "A demon alright." Aurora shivered, she wasn't sure she could watch, let alone partake in this. But then she reminded herself that Angela had a part in her beloved father's death, and Angela had helped get her sentenced to an eternity of torture in hell. Aurora's eyes widened suddenly as she saw Angela glowing, and she let out a loud scream. "What is this?" Sebastian asked, "Does she mean to die alongside us?" Angela spoke, "Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the unnecessary." Aurora looked around, "She's used an angelic cry," She said sheathing her wings, "She's going to destroy the chapel." Sebastian glanced back at the people, "You are all free to run if you like. It might be the best option for you." Aurora tensed, and felt like she was on fire as the butler spoke to the nun. She couldn't stand the idea of sin such as that, but she supposed she would have to allow some sacrifices to be made. The worshippers all ran out of the chapel, screaming as they ran. "It is our turn now. We will retreat, Grell Sutcliff." Will said. Grell took off running, while Will walked calmly after him. "Seriously, Never mind overtime pay, I'd like to request a day off." Sebastian followed, pausing to look back at Aurora and Angela. "Aurora? Are you coming?" He asked. Aurora nodded and made to follow but gasped in pain suddenly falling. Sebastian caught her in his arms and carried her outside bridal style. Aurora spared a glance back at the angel, just in time to see her grin before she closed her eyes and rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder.  
  
  


It was dawn before long, and Ciel was staring at the remains of the convent. Aurora still lay in Sebastian's arms, sound asleep. The demon butler approached his master, handing the angel off to William. "Is it over?" Ciel murmured, "She plunged me into a bottomless abyss. And I don't even know why." Ciel turned to his butler, "A promise is a promise. Take it." Sebastian stood before his young master, but did nothing. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the moment his soul would be stolen, but it never came, just his butler bending down to tie his tie for him. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, but then anger took over him. "Why Sebastian? Why are you not taking my soul?" The boy's voice was desperate, "She has to be dead, doesn't she?" Sebastian smiled knowingly down at the boy, saying nothing. "Someone else? There's someone else isn't there?" Sebastian dropped onto one knee and bowed, "I am sorry, I'll be serving you a while longer, young master."  
  
  


At the Undertaker's the following day, Ciel sat on a coffin across from the Undertaker and Will, Sebastian and Aurora standing behind the young lord. "Out of curiosity, why were you in the library? I was under the impression you'd retired from active service." Undertaker smiled as Grell walked over with a cup of tea for him, "Well, you see, this fellow here reminded me of something." A look of confusion fell over Grelle's face, "There were some cinematic records I'd neglected to return." Ciel huffed, "You must be kidding." Undertaker held up a finger, "Certainly not, in fact now that you mention it two of the books I had checked out were about an Earl Phantomhive and his Lady Wife." Ciel's eyes widened. "They're true cinematic records, ones that have never been touched by a vengeful angel. Would you like to know what they said my lord?" Aurora glanced at Sebastian who's eyes remained on his master. "No. I don't." Ciel said, putting his top hat back on. "Let's go Sebastian, Aurora." Sebastian and Aurora smiled and said simultaneously, "Certainly, my young lord." the three of them left the shop.

"Are you sure that was wise my lord?" Sebastian inquired, as they left. "But if you'd read the books you'd know who deserved your revenge." Ciel scoffed, "it's done." Sebastian smirked, "Feeling sentimental?" Ciel shook his head, "Not that, its just seeing them again, being near them once more, you can only disgrace the dead so much." Aurora paused, watching the young lord walk on. She felt awful for the boy, and swore to herself that if he ever asked it she would rewrite his memory, and she would currently do all in her power to aid in his search for revenge. She may have been an angel, but even the perfect angel must have some sin to be truly perfect. "Coming Aurora?" Sebastian asked, a small smile cast in the angel's direction. Aurora smiled and took his hand, surprising the demon. "Certainly. I understand the need for revenge well." Sebastian smirked, "I thought your kind couldn't fathom an inkling for revenge?" Aurora smiled, "I'm not like most of my kind, Sebastian. Remember, I am the daughter of an Arch Angel." The butler chuckled, "And that makes you a Lady, does it not?" Aurora waved her hand, "I care not for the title. Honestly I don't even want to rule over a bunch of high strung angels. Especially knowing they would all love to kill me."


	9. White Maid, Imprisoned Butler

A week had passed since the incident with Angela, Aurora could safely roam Phantomhive Manor for the most part- she still worried when Lilli visited Sebastian to attempt to pry him back to the underworld. Sebastian refused each time and was growing rather annoyed with the demoness. Aurora would subtly tease him when she saw him come back inside after meeting his mate in the garden, they'd have a good laugh about Lilli's antics before Aurora went to bed. As soon as the angel left Sebastian's smile would fall, his gaze turning back towards the garden. He was growing to hate Lilli's nightly visits. It was the past three evenings Sebastian had ignored Lilli and gone about his duties or caught up on sleep. Lilli was certainly furious, but never went back to hell like her mate ordered her to, instead she would remain on Earth, waiting for the chance to drag the Arch Angel's daughter down to hell to face her punishment.  
  
  


Aurora woke at sunrise and climbed onto the roof, checking no one could see her before she unsheathed her white gold wings. The morning sun on her healing wings felt wonderful. "Come up to see the sunrise again, angel?" Aurora smiled and glanced back to see Sebastian leaning against a chimney. Aurora smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be tending to the young master?" The demon smiled, "I can spare a few minutes. No more late night meetings with a demoness gives me plenty of spare time." Aurora chuckled, "I don't think your mate would be too pleased to know your skipping out on her." Sebastian groaned walking over to sit beside her, "Honestly, I'm not sure I favor the demoness anymore." Aurora's eyes widened, "Oh?" She said, "What makes you say that? I thought demons had one lifelong mate that they were supposed to be forever happy with?" Sebastian chuckled, "Happy with? No, more like bound by an unbreakable bond. Mates have always been for the purpose of breeding, the powerful with the powerful, keep the gene pool strong." Aurora looked shocked, "But I always read in the books that-" Sebastian stopped her, "Does this really matter to you, Aurora?" Aurora nodded, "I'm curious, Sebastian- my father never let me out past Heaven's Gates- and I only ever was in the Reaper Library as a child." The demon snorted, "Surely you must have had some rebellious phase, my dear." Aurora bit her lip. "Not really... I mean- worst thing I did was fly down to a small village and ended up bumping into a demon." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, "Oh? Do tell." Aurora shook her head, "I don't remember much of it... Though I do feel like something is familiar. I can't quite place it though." Sebastian smiled and stood, "My apologies, my lady. The master summons me." Aurora smiled back, "I'll be in shortly."  
  
  


A few hours passed and Aurora had her white blonde hair pinned back neatly and was overseeing Ciel's lessons alongside Sebastian. The thirteen year old Earl was busy at his desk, doing his assigned work. A knock at the door made the maid and butler turn, Mey Rin stood in the doorway, "Pardon me, Mr. Sebastian, Ms. Aurora- the queen's butler is here." Sebastian caught a glimpse of the fear in the angel's silver blue eyes. "I'll see to it Mey-Rin." Sebastian said, Ciel frowned, "No." he said, "I'll take care of it, Sebastian." Aurora turned her gaze to the floor. "Sebastian, Aurora, come. Let us go see what the queen desires." Aurora's silvery blue eyes widened in fear. She didn't get a chance to argue as the earl left the room. Sebastian's crimson gaze fell on the angel. "Do not worry, my angel- I assure you Ash will not harm you." Aurora bit her lip and nodded, following behind the Phantomhive butler from a distance.

"Lord Phantomhive!" Ash Landers greeted as the Earl, butler and maid entered the drawing room. Aurora stood in the corner of the room, averting her gaze from the others as they conversed. "Her majesty wishes for you to recover an item of great value from the deceased's body." Ciel frowned, "That's all? She wants me to recover an item?" Ash nodded, "Nothing more, nothing less." Ciel sighed, "And what is it exactly I'm looking for?" The queen's butler smirked, "That is not for you to know. But you'll know it when you find it." Ciel tensed and bit back an aggravated growl. Aurora walked over and stood behind the earl, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder, using a bit of her angelic power to calm the little lord. She could feel the glares she got from Ash and Sebastian as the boy relaxed under her touch. Ciel sighed and spoke, "Very well."  
  
  


As Ash left, he paused beside Aurora for a moment. A small smirk crossed his face. "Best watch your little lord, Angelica." He whispered, "Because it won't be long now. And don't forget, your still being hunted little angel." Aurora said nothing but stood still as Ash left. She jumped as the door slammed shut behind the other angel. He silver blue eyes shot upwards to look up at Sebastian. "Aurora? Is everything alright?" The butler asked. Aurora nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes of course." Aurora was tense the rest of the evening, and fear shocking her when Ciel came rushing with Sebastian out the door, the angel shared a brief look with the demon as they left, leaving quickly in the carriage. They did not return that night. While the governess/maid knew it was not her place to worry or speak out, she couldn't help but worry. It was late at night when the telephone rang, and Aurora was doing her rounds before turning in for the night. Aurora approached the phone and answered. "Hello? Phantomhive Residence." "Aurora, something's happened." Aurora's blood ran cold at the young master's words. "Young Master? Is everything alright?" The Earl's voice was monotone as per usual, but his lack of fear and worry did nothing to cease the angel's worry. "Sebastian and I have been detained at the Tower of London, I need you to inform Tanaka that he is in charge until Sebastian and I return." Aurora nodded slowly, "Of course young master, are you both alright?" Ciel scoffed, "Perfectly fine, thank you Aurora. I will see you when we return." And then the line went dead.  
  
  


Aurora spent the entire night worrying, she was about to spread her wings and go out in search of the Earl and butler, but as she was about to do so, she heard the sound of a carriage pulling up the drive. She raced to the door as Sebastian entered, Ciel asleep in his arms. Aurora couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped her lips, followed by the soft smiel at the sight of the sleeping boy. Sebastian's eyes fell on the angelic maid, and Aurora's smile fell. There was a certain look in his eyes that told her something bad had happened. She followed wordlessly to help put the young earl to bed, and once the door to Ciel's room clicked shut, she followed after Sebastian asking all the questions she could. "What happened? Is the young master okay? Are you okay?" She cut herself off watching as Sebastian removed his tailcoat to tend to his wounds. Aurora gasped at the red blood on his usually white shirt. "Sebastian! What- what happened?" She asked inspecting the butler for more wounds. Sebastian chuckled, "Worried about me, angel?" Aurora folded her arms across her chest. "Of course not! Just- concerned... Are you alright?" Sebastian nodded, "I'll be perfectly fine, Aurora. Just give it until morning. Now, was there something you needed?" Aurora opened her mouth, but ultimately shook her head. Sebastian smirked, "Then I suggest you go to bed, I bid you goodnight, Aurora." Then he slammed the door in her face with a shit eating smile. Aurora huffed and made her way towards her room, pausing when she could have sworn she spotted a glint of white outside the window. She slipped outside and walked out onto the patio, eyes searching the garden landscape for any signs of intrusion. She saw a flicker of movement in the garden and went to move towards it before pausing. She still wasn't in perfect fighting shape, and she didn't know who it was. If she were stupid she'd go alone. But stupid was not a word to describe Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne. The angel turned and hurried back inside, banging on Sebastian's bedroom door quietly. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" She hissed. The door opened suddenly and she fell forward into the butler's chest. Sebastian, who had been graced with the luxury of a nap, looked slightly exhausted, as a demon he wasn't used to getting sleep and getting any sleep resulted in a not so pleasant wake up call. "Aurora?" He growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning to glare at the white maid, "What in the seven circles is wrong?" Aurora flinched under his glowing crimson gaze before she mustered up the courage to speak, "I- I think there's someone outside..." Her voice was quiet and she looked down. "I think it's the guardian angels they sent to... to...." She didn't finish her sentence, not knowing what the angels would do with her. Would they send her to hell? Would they imprison her elsewhere? Or simply end her life? Sebastian stalked past her and was outside in a matter of seconds. Aurora ran after him, eyes widening when she spotted the demon butler silently disposing of the angels. Aurora shivered in fear watching as he severed their wings and then quickly after, their heads. Aurora unsheathed her wings to shield her face. She couldn't watch this. It was a few short minutes later when she heard Sebastian's shoes on the tile of the patio. "The threat has been disposed of, my lady." Aurora peeked through her wings at the now blood covered butler. She shielded herself with her wings, unable to look upon the sight. Sebastian frowned, "Is something wrong, my lady?" Aurora shook her head. "N-No. Everything is fine." She didn't protest as the demon gently lowered her wings to reveal her tearstained face. Sebastian frowned, "Are you alright, Aurora?" Aurora caught a glimpse of a severed head and quickly pulled her wings up around them, unintentionally causing the butler to be thrust forward into her. "I'm fine, Sebastian." She said bravely. "It's just... the severed wings...." Sebastian's eyes flashed with understanding, or well- as much as they could for a demon. "I see." He said coldly, "I apologize for the brutal extermination of your kind, Aurora. However it had to be done. I'm sure you understand why." Aurora nodded, "Of course. It's just... a reminder of when my own wings were severed." Sebastian frowned, "Impossible, if your wings were severed they wouldn't grow back, ultimately such an act would make one of your kind mortal." Aurora stiffened. "Then how did my wings grow back?" The demon butler shrugged, "I suppose it might have something to do with you being the daughter of an Arch Angel." Aurora stiffened, "How did you-?" Sebastian cut her off, "The white gold highlights in your wings. And your wings are a bit different than other angels. They have a more... angelic feel to them." Aurora glanced at her wings and peeked through them at one of the severed wings on the ground. Sebastian was indeed right, the wing on the ground was an almost pure white while Aurora's were white as snow and had a few white gold hues. Aurora nodded slowly, sheathing her wings and turning away from the massacre scene in the garden. "What I am interested to hear, my lady," Sebastian said as they walked back inside, "Is why the daughter of an Arch Angel is on Earth instead of her Silver City?"


	10. White Maid, Her Story

Aurora froze, "I don't want to talk about that..." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, "Why ever not my lady? I was under the impression angels were divine- I never thought an angel, especially one such as yourself could be expelled." Aurora whirled around to face him, a snarl on her face. "It was a mistake!" She hissed, "I was innocent!" Sebastian chuckled darkly, "Truly? What did you do, Aurora? Which of the seven deadly sins did you commit? Too much pride? Envy of another? Gluttony? Wrath? Sloth?" The demon chuckled as the angel shook with rage, tears streaming down her face. "Or was it lust? Did you bed a demon, little angel? Or was it much worse? Murder perhaps?" Aurora choked a sob, remembering how she had walked in on the horrific scene and then dragged away in chains, accused of her father's murder. Sebastian's eyes had a soft red glow to them, "Was it murder, Aurora? Was it?" Aurora looked up at him, silver blue eyes full of tears, blonde hair plastered to her face. "I-*sob* didn't *sob* kill anyone... I was framed..." Sebastian watched emotionlessly as the angel cried before him. Aurora sniffled and turned away, "Excuse me. I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Michaelis." Sebastian watched as the maid walked down the hall to her room, the door slamming shut behind her. Sebastian walked into his own room, surprised to see Lilli on the bed. "Sebastian..." She purred draping her arms around his neck and nuzzling him like a cat. Sebastian sighed, "Lilli- What do you want?" Lilli made a face, "Sebby- darling, you know I would never ask you for anything!" Sebastian sighed, "Lilli, I don't have time for this." Lilli pouted, "Sebastian- you promised we'd try again! You know I want little demons running around!" Sebastian growled, "Lilli. I am in the middle of a contract. When it is finished we can try. And don't get any ideas. I know you. Now get back to hell and do your job!" Lilli hissed and in a wisp of black smoke, disappeared out the window. 

The next day, it was noticed that Aurora was quiet. At breakfast she stood a little farther away from Sebastian, and her silver blue gaze was averted and rested on the ground. Ciel raised an eyebrow in question to his butler who merely stood there, stoic as ever waiting for his master's orders. "Aurora, I'm finished. You may remove the plates now." Ciel said before standing up and leaving the room, Sebastian in tow. Aurora just gave a small nod and hurriedly set to cleaning the table. The white maid was washing the dishes hurriedly when she caught a glimpse of the butler behind her. She gasped and dropped a plate, sending it hurtling towards the ground. But before it could shatter on the tile floor, Sebastian's clad black butler coated arm lashed out to catch it. "Something the matter, Ms. Magne?" He inquired, his crimson red eyes piercing the angel maid's silver blue. Aurora bit her lip, looking away from him. "Yes. I'm fine Seb- Mr. Michaelis." Sebastian furrowed his brow, "Ms. Magne, you need not address me as such. Sebastian will work just fine." Aurora gulped, "O-Of course, M- Sebastian." Sebastian sighed, "If I may be blunt my lady, what is troubling you?" Aurora opened her mouth to respond but paused. If he knew that the angels were sent after her, she would surely be fired and sent away. She would be alone, defenseless. And Undertaker was away on business, and she wasn't sure how an angel and a grim reaper would fare against a group of guardian angels. But a demon and an angel, with the potential help of a reaper would prove most helpful. Aurora sighed, setting the plates down, glancing around the kitchen to ensure they were alone. "As you know, I am an angel. The daughter of an Arch Angel." Sebastian nodded, "Yes." Aurora continued, "I did nothing wrong, it was just politics. The Creator left to well, create. And my father, the Arch Angel Michael was left in charge. Not all the angels agreed with him, and soon there was a string of murders." Aurora took a deep breath, recalling the moment she walked into the cloud home. 

_"Father? I'm home! Father?"_

"He had... just discovered the murderer's identity. And he was going to expose them. But he was killed before he got the chance."

_Angelica Aurora entered the cloud home, looking around for her father. She had just stepped out for a moment, going out to the market to gather food for that evenings dinner._

"I... I walked into the cloud and looked around. I thought he was in the drawing room, so that's where I went."

_Angelica Aurora walked into the drawing room._

"I wasn't ready for what I saw."

_Angelica screamed, her scream shattering all the windows in the cloud home. Her father lay with a silver sword impaled through his chest._

"It wasn't long after that I was imprisoned. I was put on trial, they sentenced me to eternity in hell, to be punished by the Lillum until the end of time. I- I couldn't let my father go without justice. So I fled." Aurora took another breath, tears in her eyes. "I- I grabbed my father's sword and his evidence of who did it, then I flew here. While I was flying, my wings were severed by the Guardian angels. Usually when one's wings are severed it means they are doomed to life as a mortal. I didn't die. So naturally, they will come after me to finish the job." Aurora let a small tear fall, Sebastian watched as it turned into a small diamond. "So the legend is true," he mused. "The tears of an angel are truly diamonds." Aurora looked up at him, confused as to why he wasn't shooing her out or attacking her. "Y-You aren't going to turn me over?" Sebastian frowned, looking at her, his crimson blood colored eyes meeting her silvery blue. "Of course not, my lady." He said, "What kind of butler would I be if I allowed a fellow colleague and my young master's governess to be captured by angels?"

Aurora smiled, "Thank you, Sebastian. It means a lot to know I don't need to worry for my safety." Sebastian smiled, "Of course, my lady." He turned around and was about to leave when Aurora crashed into him, embracing him, tears leaking from her eyes. "Thank you so much..." She whispered, "I was afraid you would leave me for dead." Sebastian didn't know how to respond. Instead after a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke pulling away. "The Lady Elizabeth is visiting. Can I entrust you to serve dinner in an hour?" Aurora's eyes widened and she regained her composure, "Yes. Yes of course. Was there anything specific you wanted me to make?" Sebastian thought for a moment, "Anything will do." Aurora smiled, "That gives me quite a bit of leeway Sebastian. With that could I not simply serve dessert for dinner instead?" The butler shot her a teasing glare and smirk, "You wouldn't jeopardize the young master's health like that, would you Aurora?" Aurora smirked, "A bit of chocolate for dinner has never hurt anyone." Sebastian chuckled, "I do hope that dinner isn't _just_ chocolate then."

Dinner that night was indeed chocolate. But Aurora had made it pass by making it a new dish. Baked Moroccan Chocolate Chicken. Sebastian wasn't all that pleased as there was a chocolate lava cake for dessert, but Ciel and Elizabeth were ecstatic. That evening, Aurora stood on the snow covered roof, Sebastian joining her shortly after. "I believe I mentioned no chocolate for dinner." The butler scolded. Aurora smiled sweetly, "Oh please Sebastian, let them have fun for a bit. They're children." Sebastian took a seat beside her. "I must ask," Aurora said, "Why on earth would you form a contract with a child? Surely there are rules?" Sebastian shrugged, "Any soul is fair game, be it elder, adult, adolescent, or child. Even an infant could summon a demon. But that rarely happens." Aurora looked worried, "Rarely?" Sebastian smirked, "A jest, I assure you, my lady." Aurora let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." Sebastian leaned back on the roof, the soft white snow crunching underneath him as he laid back. The December snow fell on the demon's face, snowflakes coming to rest on his eyelashes and dark hair. His eyes were on Aurora, who had her eyes closed and a small sweet smile across her face. her blonde hair blew in the cold breeze, making the light blonde tresses look truly beautiful. Sebastian stopped himself there. He couldn't deicide if he should be laughing or cursing himself. How bizarre would it be for him, a demon- to end up with an angel? He almost chuckled at the thought. But he had Lilli. He'd had Lilli for thousands of years. He couldn't just throw it all out the window- could he? Yes, once upon a time he had loved the demoness he supposed, but that was because she was not his first choice. He had settled for his demoness because he remembered being a young demon, young and not knowing better. He'd been on Earth for one of his first times, and that was when he saw her. His first choice, his light blonde, silver blue eyed angel, Angelica. His only question was, why didn't his beloved angel remember him from all those years ago?


	11. White Maid, Dissolution Part 1

"Paris? Are you serious?" Aurora nearly dropped a plate when Sebastian had informed her that they would be journeying to Paris with their young master for an exposition. Aurora had packed rather quickly, and Sebastian couldn't help the small smirk and chuckle at her when she ran up to him by the carriage, her bag already packed. "You are certainly eager, my lady." Sebastian commented. Aurora giggled, "I've never been to Paris! Its beautiful, isn't it Sebastian? Oh please tell me it is as beautiful as I've heard?" Sebastian felt a small pang in his little black heart. He knew somehow the angel had lost her memory, he just wasn't sure how. And not knowing was what irked him. He could remember clear as day when they were both young, young and incredibly stupid. 

**Thousands Of Years Ago**

_Angelica Aurora, only a couple centuries old, had snuck out of Heaven one day on a dare, she landed on the grass below. A grin spread across the young angel's face, so this is what grass felt like? She slipped out of her white gold slippers and laughed at the feel of the earth under her bare feet. She hadn't noticed the glowing red eyes in front of her. "Who are you?" Angelica jumped a foot in the air, white wings beating rapidly keeping her afloat. "I- I- um..." Angelica stammered, "I'm sorry... I didn't know this was your land... Please forgive me, I just wanted to feel the grass under my feet!" The young angel watched as a young demon stepped out of the brush, his red eyes glaring at her, a hint of fuchsia glowing behind the red. Angelica stared, "Your a demon." The demon scoffed, "So?" Angelica shrugged, landing beside him, then proceeding to walk around him as though she were examining him. "I've never seen a demon before, much less anything outside the Silver City." The demon boy stood tall, slightly nervous. "So?" Angelica frowned, "Is that all you know how to say? So? If so, that is indeed disappointing. I was hoping to have a conversation with an intelligent being." The demons eyes flashed, "Hey! I'm plenty intelligent, you winged pest!" Angelica gasped, before laughing, "So you do speak!" She grinned holding out her hand, "I'm Angelica. But my friends call me Aurora."_

"Sebastian? Sebastian? Oi! Sebastian!" Sebastian was drawn back to reality by the young master yelling at him. "Yes my lord?" He inquired. Ciel furrowed his brow, "What has you so distracted today, Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled, "Nothing at all, my lord." Ciel narrowed his eyes and spoke again, "As I was saying, her majesty has asked me to attend an exposition in Paris..." 

It was later that night on the ship. The trip to France would be overnight. Sebastian had just put the young master to bed before he made his way down to the third class bunk room he would be sharing with Aurora. When he got there, the white maid was brushing her long blonde hair, glancing up at him through silver blue eyes. "Ciel is asleep?" She asked. Sebastian nodded, shutting the door behind him. "He is." Aurora hummed, brushing her hair, only to pause and frown when she came to a knot. Sebastian walked over, "Here. Let me." Aurora shrugged and handed him the brush, allowing him to brush out the knot in her blonde hair. Aurora hummed, closing her silver blue eyes as Sebastian ran the brush through her blonde hair. For some reason the sensation felt familiar, familiar in a way Aurora wasn't completely sure of. 

**A few thousand years ago**

_Angelica Aurora sat back on a rock in a small garden on Earth. Malphas, her demon friend, sat on the rock she was leaning on, braiding her hair and running demonic hand through it. "Malphas," Angelica Aurora began, glancing up at him through silvery blue eyes with long lashes, "Why is it that we can't interact with the humans?" Malphas paused, "We?" He repeated before letting out a chuckle, "You mean just angels, Angelica. I'm a demon. I don't count." Angelica rolled over to look at him, silver blue eyes wide with interest and curiosity. "Tell me, Malphas." She asked, "Tell me about what the humans are like?" Malphas smiled, "Why don't you see for yourself?"_

"Sebastian? Sebastian why did you stop? Is something wrong?" Sebastian found himself lost again in memory. He couldn't figure as to why Aurora's memories of the past thousand years were gone. He smiled down at the angel, an almost seductive but charming look on his face as he met her gaze in the vanity mirror. "Nothing, nothing at all Aurora. Just a blast from the past. That's all." Aurora hummed, leaning back into him, allowing him to continue brushing her hair. "Oh? May I ask what kind of past? I mean- you've seen more of this world than I ever will..." Sebastian paused his brushing, "Ever will?" He frowned and turned her around, kneeling down to her level. "My lady, do you think that I would let any harm come to you?" Aurora shrugged, "Well...Your on a contract. Who's to say you won't-" Sebastian cut her off. "Lady Aurora, I assure you even after my contract with the young lord expires I wouldn't dream of laying a hand on you." Aurora smiled, turning to hug him. "It's nice to know that demons and angels don't always have to be enemies," 

The next day Aurora woke in her and Sebastian's bunk. They had gone to sleep back to back (they'd only been able to book one room and Aurora wasn't exactly comfortable being alone in an unfamiliar place), but when she came to fully, she realized she and Sebastian were wrapped around each other. The angel's face flushed a bright red. Sebastian was asleep beside her, snoring softly. Aurora stared at him, he looked like an angel when he slept. Ironic really, considering he was a demon. She carefully reached a hand out to brush the hair out of his face when the boat suddenly jostled. Sebastian stirred and blinked open his crimson colored eyes. "Angeli..." He murmured. Aurora curled closer to the demon, feeling suddenly comfortable around him. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. After a few minutes of silence, Aurora finally spoke. "We should wake the young master."

When they arrived at the exposition in Paris, Aurora was on Sebastian's arm as they entered the exposition. "They've many events, even Buffalo Bill all the way from the states." Sebastian said as the three entered. "This is quite a special occasion, Perhaps we should look around some more, my lord. As research for the company." Ciel huffed in response. Aurora gripped onto Sebastian's arm, slightly afraid. Something didn't feel right. She knew it. "They have a stuffed angel!" A voice said. Aurora stiffened, Sebastian gave her arm a gentle tug, "It's alright." He murmured, "I doubt it is real. Probably just a monkey with wings." Aurora smiled, biting back a laugh at that. Sebastian had been right, she realized. It was indeed a strange white monkey with wings. But something was strange about it. Suddenly, the glass case the creature rested in broke, and the beast flew out, screeching. Sebastian, Aurora and Ciel dropped, crouched towards the ground. "Sebastian?!" Ciel was panicked. Aurora pulled the boy into her embrace, hushing him. "Relax young master," She whispered, holding the boy in her arms. Ciel didn't realize it, but he was holding on tightly to her, like a helpless child to it's mother. Sebastian had a protective arm around them both, eyes searching the room for the flying beast. Ciel couldn't explain how he felt, in the darkness, clinging to his maid, his butler holding them both close protectively. Ciel felt like a child again, remembering how his parents had held him like this, he had been scared, frightened. Toddling into his parents room during a thunderstorm to sleep with them, safe. Sebastian looked at Aurora, giving her a gentle nudge before whispering in her ear. "Get him out of here, keep him safe. I'll take care of this creature." Aurora nodded, gently helping Ciel to his feet. "Come along, my lord..." She said softly. Ciel looked alarmed, "Sebastian? Where's Sebastian?" Sebastian smirked in the darkness, his eyes glowing a faint redish pink as he took Ciel's hands. "Calm yourself, young master." Ciel shuddered, "But this-" Sebastian cut him off, "Your used to being in the darkness, this should be nothing. The lights have only dimmed a bit." Sebastian glanced up at Aurora, a shared word spoken to them both, "You should leave here now, master please- entrust the situation to my care." Ciel went to object, but Aurora gave the butler a quick nod. "Be careful," She whispered before grabbing Ciel by the hand and rushing off, pulling the young boy behind her. She could hear Ciel's thoughts clearly. 

He's right, I'm used to living in the dark. My soul has been mired in this darkness for a long, long time. Since that day, and forever after, I've been running. In the dark. 

Aurora and Ciel breached the entryway, finally making it outside. Aurora's eyes widened, it was so... bright. Aurora gasped in horror suddenly, pulling Ciel to her. She glared across at a nearby fountain. Angela. The wicked angel cast her a small smirk. That was all it took to make Aurora grab Ciel again and run. Right into what they didn't know, was indeed a trap set by Angela and Ash. 

Aurora slammed shut the door to the lift on the effiel tower. Ciel was huffing and puffing from beside her. She was about to ask if he was alright when a soft voice from the back of the elevator carriage spoke. "My, your in a hurry aren't you?" Ciel gasped, "I-Is it you?" The cloaked figure in the back turned their gaze forward, "Ciel. It's been a while." Ciel's cerulean blue eye was wide. "Your majesty." The carriage suddenly shook and Aurora gasped, catching Ciel as he staggered, "My lord!" Ciel's attention remained on the Queen Of England. "Quite a view, isn't it? Wouldn't you say?" Queen Victoria said. "As we face the next century, Europe is on the verge of change. However, we are stained. We are stagnating." Her next words were directed towards the young earl who looked shocked as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "We are unclean." Ciel was shaken, Aurora pulled the boy close to her, her silver blue eyes narrowed at the queen. Something was not right, and she had a feeling Ciel was beginning to get the same idea. "The slate must be wiped clean, no creation without destruction. The new century must be pure, and so I have cleansed the house that has seen fit to sully our great country." Aurora saw where this was going, she tensed as the queen said the next words. "The house of Phantomhive." Ciel gasped, and looked like a frightened deer. Aurora held him close to her, her eyes flashing silver as she glared at the queen.

Sebastian stepped out of the exposition, the white winged monkey in his hand, and glaring lowly at it. "How very tasteless..." He murmured to himself. His gaze turned upwards toward the sky as a single snow white feather floated down to rest in the palm of his hand. "What's this?" Then his gaze turned to the tower.

Aurora followed behind Ciel and the queen as they walked up the flights of stairs to the top of the tower. Aurora was tense now, her eyes wide and frantic, darting around every half a second, fearing that her time might just be up. The queen was humming, and Ciel followed her majesty quietly. 

She's here, I know it now.

Aurora picked up the young Earl's thoughts, and she followed closer to him. 

It's her.

"Might I ask you something." Ciel said as they reached the top of the tower. Queen Victoria turned, "What is it?" Ciel forced himself to remain calm. "You didn't simply kill them." he said, "Why did you have to make it a slaughter?" Victoria spoke sternly, "You should watch how you speak to your queen, Ciel. I cleansed them." Ciel lost control then, his eye cold and filled with anger. "Burning your subjects alive- that's what you consider cleansing?!" Victoria cocked her head to the side in silent question, "And you don't?" Ciel hissed, his words dripping like venom from his lips. "Never." Victoria spoke, "But Ciel... I was only trying to pay tribute to the Phantomhives' for the loyalty they showed me for so long." Ciel hissed, "You what?" A gust of wind blew then. Aurora felt a shiver in the air and watched as the queen's hat blew off into the sky. When her eyes fell upon the queen, she gasped. Queen Victoria was no more than a mere child. 


	12. White Maid, Dissolution Part 2

A laugh made Ciel and Aurora freeze. Aurora felt her blood run cold. She knew that laugh. That laugh had once belonged to her best friend in heaven. Ash. Aurora and Ciel whipped around, Ash Landers was seated upon the top of the tower, a small smirk on his face. "terribly surprised aren't you? Her majesty is the absolute picture of youth." Aurora sneered, unfurling her still healing wings. "Ash." The angel stood in front of Ciel, shielding him like a lioness would to her cubs. Ash smirked and jumped down, "Her loss. Her great loss of her beloved husband ended her majesty's happiness. She was a truly wretched creature, pained and mourning her husband's death to a degree that threatened even her own survival." Aurora glared coldly as the other angel walked past her and Ciel to stand beside the queen. "Indeed her grief was so great that she tried to end her life. In an attempt to save her, I joined his body with hers that they might live together forever." Aurora gasped, "Y-you-" She couldn't comprehend this. What Ash had done-"You what?" Ciel breathed, horror creeping into his voice as he remembered the horrific sight of his parents stitched together body. "I can tell that my late husband is pleased with what i have done to keep us together. I can feel his body still." Victoria put a hand above her heart. Aurora felt sick. "His heart beats inside me. Thump. Thump. Thump. The throbbing of life. Truly what greater joy can there be than being made one with the person that you love? I did the same for your parents. They left this world together as one. So it wasn't such as ghastly a death as you imagine." Ciel's face was twisted in anger and horror. "Come Ciel, surely you must agree." Aurora put her hands on Ciel's shoulders, glaring coldly at Ash and Victoria. "The queen and her husband fully intend to guide England- no the world, to a future with a brighter light. A world of beauty and harmony. That aim has purged her majesty of her impurities, and now she is the chaste girl you see before you." Ash smiled sweetly, his purple eyes calm and sweet. Almost trancelike. Aurora glared as he spoke, "Hers is a truly noble goal, she is indeed a most worthy master for an angel." Aurora hissed, "I would disagree Ash! What you've done is unforgivable! You will answer for your crimes at the end of my father's blade!" Ciel growled, "You an angel? Surely your joking?" Victoria smiled at the earl kindly, 'it's time Ash. Unsheathe your blade, our dear Ciel here deserves to see the end of it." Ciel's eye widened. Aurora drew her father's sword as Ash drew his own. Aurora snarled, eyes glowing a beautiful white gold. "You will not touch this boy, Ash! To do so you have to kill me first!" Ash smirked, readying the blade. "Ash's blade is a thing of true beauty. It will bring forth the brightness and purity of a new century. "I shall draw my sword against thy wisdom. And I shall punish within thee. And then I shall bring you both down into the pit." Aurora readied her blade, her white wings spread to create a shield. They burned in pain at the effort, but she would do anything to protect this child. Earl or not, Ciel was her master. And she, was his White Maid. "May the beauty of Heaven greet you, Ciel Phantomhive." And then, Ash launched himself at Ciel. In a quick moment, Aurora met him in swordplay, just as Sebastian appeared, pulling Ciel away from harms way. Ash hissed in anger. Aurora stepped back to join her master and fellow butler, her silver blue eyes cold as unforgiving as they glared at Ash.

_Ash, once my friend now my enemy. Know I do not wish to kill you, but I am a White Maid, Daughter of Arch Angel Michael and one hell of an angel._

"An impressive sword," Sebastian said, "But utterly useless if you are unable to land a blow." Ash glared at them. "Master," Sebastian said a small smile dancing across his lips, "I think this may be the end of our journey." Aurora saw Ciel's one eyes widen. And she knew in that moment the boy was wondering if he regretted this. Any of it. "now," Sebastian said, "My orders?" Ciel was silent as he glared at the queen and her angelic butler. Aurora knew what the earl's decision would be, and she whole heartedly agreed with him. She readied her father's sword in her hand. She and Ciel shared the same taste for revenge. His family. Her father. All dead at the hands of the same hermaphrodite angel. "Ciel, no..." Queen Victoria pleaded. The young earl's voice was cold as he delivered his orders. "Sebastian, kill Ash." Sebastian's smile turned sadistic. "Is that all, young master?" Ciel clenched his fists. "No. Also, kill the queen." Victoria's eyes were wide with fear. "Ciel!" She cried. Aurora glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, my lord." His voice was soft, Aurora would be lying if she said it hadn't frightened her. Sebastian launched into action, his cutlery at hand, throwing the knives in the direction of the girl queen. Victoria's eyes were full of fear as the knives plunged towards her. But as expected of him, Ash slashed his sword and deflected the little blades. Saving the queen's life. As Ash launched himself at Sebastian, Aurora took the chance to go for the queen, but she stopped when she heard Victoria's cries. Familiar to her own that day when she plead for innocence. "No! Stop!" Victoria cried, hands to her face, "This is dreadful!" Victoria's tear filled eyes turned to Ciel. "Please, Ciel! Stop him! Do something!" Ciel was tense as she pleaded with him. Aurora watched Sebastian and Ash fight, gasping when she realized the damage being done to the tower, and the iron bars plummeting to the ground. "Sebastian!" She screamed, "Stop! There's too much damage!" Aurora could hear the panicked cries of the people below. She ran to the edge of the tower, eyes wide in horror as she watched the iron of the tower plummeting. Ciel stood beside her, realizing the true extent. "No! Sebastian stop!" Sebastian landed beside the earl and angel, a grim look on his face. "Oh why?" Ciel glared, "We are starting to attract attention. At this rate the entire city will be out here soon." Sebastian's words were a knife to Aurora's heart, but at the same time- they weren't. "But why should we worry? They're only puny humans after all." Ciel spoke sternly and coldly, "No. We are withdrawing." Sebastian's eyes shrunk, and he looked almost horrified at Ciel, looking at the young earl as though he'd grown another head and a tail. Aurora heard a flutter of wings and looked up to see Ash flying with the queen. Ciel gasped, "He has angel wings..." Aurora unsheathed her own wings to shield Ciel's eyes from Ash. "Pay no mind to him." She said, her voice cold. "Angels have the ability to hypnotize a human with the holiness of their wings. Don't let him get to you." Ciel curled into her, and Aurora wrapped her arms and wings around him in a gentle embrace. Sebastian glared back at them, anger seething behind his crimson red colored eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


They were in the carriage now, Aurora had long since sheathed her angel wings and was watching the interaction between master and butler carefully. She could easily tell Sebastian was angry. She could practically feel the heat radiating from his skin like a furnace. "Master, why did you stop me?" Ciel's response was brief and curt. "I told you. We were attracting too much attention. That's all." Sebastian sighed, "I see." Ciel narrowed his eyes, "You want to say something?" Sebastian looked at him, "What you wanted from me was vengeance against those who dragged you into hell. Did it mean nothing, the vow you swore to me then?"

_You have summoned me here toady, that can never be changed and nothing sacrificed can ever be regained. Now choose._

_I order you, kill them!_

_I will become your sword, I will carry out your revenge. In exchange..._

_You want my soul? You're welcome to it._

_You have no doubts?_

_None at all._

"On that day I thought you had no doubt in your mind." Ciel didn't looked at him. "Will you maintain your loyalty to the queen even after learning the truth?" Ciel rested his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the window. "I never felt an ounce of loyalty to her to begin with. Never. I just merely acted as head of the Phantomhive Family, that's all." Sebastian's voice was soft, soothing. "Very well. So you value your soul now?" Ciel scoffed, "My soul? What would I want with my soul? Your being stupid. Do you honestly think that-" He cut himself off meeting the stone cold glare of his butler. Aurora shivered, a twinge of fear shooting through her. Ciel gulped. "You seem a bit tired, my lord. Perhaps it would be a good idea to return to your room and rest." Ciel opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it, looking down at the ground. Aurora watched as Sebastian glared outside the carriage. A feeling of foreboding settled in her stomach. This was the calm before the storm. "What a loath some city." Sebastian muttered, glaring outside. Aurora said nothing. She looked at Ciel who looked absolutely terrified and opened her arm to him. Almost immediately, the boy scooted over to sit beside her, resting his head in her side as she held him close. She gave a short glare to Sebastian as she stroked the boy's hair.

_He's just a child, Sebastian. Surely you can be a bit more gentle? Can't you see he's horrified?_   
  
  


That night, Sebastian and Aurora readied the young earl for bed. "Ever since that day you spent your time buttoning my shirts, I never imagined having a demon for a butler. But you have done remarkably well." He looked at Aurora, "And you. You have spent your time doing much of the same. I can't say I ever imagined having an angel as a maid either. And an angel who would take on the role of my mother of sorts out of her own choosing." Aurora smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hair while Sebastian answered in a monotone voice. "After all what kind of butler would I be." He stood then, and Aurora frowned before standing to join him. Ciel looked up at the demon, eyes wide and slightly afraid. Sebastian stood, "That's quite enough for tonight sir." Aurora stepped in a sweet smile on her face as she reached out and gently combed Ciel's hair back behind his ear, "Now, you really should get some sleep young master." Ciel nodded, settling into bed, watching as the demon and angel departed from the room. Aurora looked at Sebastian with concern. She couldn't quite place the emotion on his face. But whatever it was she knew it wasn't good. Sebastian paused at the threshold, Aurora stopped just outside, listening as he spoke. "Please just let it all go my lord. May your dreams be pleasant ones." With a small, kind smile, Sebastian looked at the boy, and for a moment Ciel saw his parents in the doorway instead of his maid and butler. The boy stared awestruck as the door closed, leaving him in complete darkness.  
  
  


Aurora stopped Sebastian in the hall. "What was that?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. She already had an idea of what he planned to do. And the action brought tears to her eyes. Sebastian paused and turned to her. "You are an angel, you know very well what happens when a demon's prey loses their drive." Aurora looked horrified. "Do you even care about him?" She whispered, "That boy sees you as a father. He will never admit it- but he does. And you- your just going to abandon him? Abandon me?" Sebastian set the candelabra down and moved to stand before her. Aurora's eyes welled with tears. "Can't you see I don't want you to go? Please. Please don't leave us... Please." She threw herself into his arms, "Please." She begged, "I'll do anything. Just don't leave." Sebastian didn't know what to do. He knew he needed to be away from this angel. Whatever he had with her in the past was long gone. And even if it wasn't- it wouldn't work anyways. He had Lilli. While he disliked Lilli from time to time, he wasn't sure if he could openly say he loved another. He didn't know how it happened, or when. He suspected it was the night on the boat a few nights before. He had slept that night, slept soundly. That was something he hadn't had in many years. Even when he wasn't on a contract. He had rarely slept well with Lilli. All she wanted was a child. And she would slip something in his drink. Sebastian could say she had no respect for him, and he knew Lilli had had an affair every once in a while, but nothing ever came of it. Sebastian looked down at the angel in his arms. _His_ angel. His Angelica Aurora. Aurora's silver blue eyes met his. Her tears turned to diamonds as they fell from her face. Her tearstained face became too much for him. He knew he might live to regret this later, and knew she would as well- but he couldn't resist. He kissed her. Aurora was startled at first, but reciprocated rather quickly. It was a whirl of emotions, Sebastian didn't remember pushing her into his bed, didn't remember much of the events that followed either. But laying in the aftermath of their passionate throe he remembered it all. As his angel laid in his arms, exhausted from their activities, he almost reconsidered. But he knew it had to be done. Ciel was losing himself. He had no choice. He waited until dawn, just before he was supposed to wake and begin his chores. He slipped out of the bed, a last glance at his angel and planting a kiss on her lips before he left the room. He didn't hear her utter the one word that would have made him turn back around. 

_"Malphas."_


	13. White Maid, Dissolution Part 3

When Aurora woke the next morning, she found herself alone in Sebastian's bed. She felt a little shocked at first upon remembering the events of the night prior, but she didn't feel guilty like she should have. Somehow... it just felt right. But upon discovering a note on the bedside table, she broke into tears. He'd left. He'd really left. Aurora dressed slowly before making her way to Ciel's room, tears in her eyes. When she entered the room, she heard the young master in the bathroom, yelling for his beloved butler. Aurora took a deep breath and spoke, "He's not here, my lord." Ciel spun around to face her. "Then where is he?" He demanded. Aurora looked away, trying to blink away the tears threatening to pour. "I don't know." She confessed, "He didn't say anything this morning." Ciel looked shocked. She sighed, "No matter, young master. I suppose I should be filling in for Sebastian. Come along, let us get you dressed."

"I'm the Earl Phantomhive, I'm in room seven o'two. Do you know where my butler is?"

"One moment please, my lord." The hotel manager said before glancing up at the disheveled Earl and his maid. Aurora had never dressed the lord herself, that was always Sebastian's job. And doing it blindfolded proved to be rather difficult. The hotel knew nothing, and Ciel and Aurora stepped outside. "His mark wasn't gone, but still..." Ciel trailed off remembering the previous night.

_Please just let it all go. May your dreams be pleasant ones._

"Aurora," Ciel asked, "What happened after you and Sebastian left? Did he say anything?" Aurora stopped, stiffening recalling the passionate night she and Sebastian had shared. She was lost in thought when Ciel exclaimed, "Aurora! Oi! What is it?" Aurora shook her head, "No. Nothing... happened. He didn't say anything." She knew that was a lie. Sebastian had said many things last night. They carried on walking. "Sebastian would never wish me pleasant dreams." Ciel remarked, "And then he said 'let it all go'?" Ciel felt his lip quiver a bit. In anger or sadness he didn't know. "Was that... a farewell?" Aurora didn't answer. She was desperately trying not to break down in tears. She felt used. Sebastian had said it wasn't a mistake afterwards, he promised her it was not a one night stand.

"London isn't that far, I'm certain we can get there on our own." Ciel said. Aurora nodded, "Of course." They walked over to a man preparing to leave. "Excuse me sir!" Aurora asked, "Would you be able to take me and my lord to the Port of Calais?" The man eyed them. "May I ask what you are willing to pay?" Ciel held up a bag of coins. "How much do you want?" The man grinned. Aurora and Ciel sat on the back of the wagon, Aurora gave Ciel her coat, noticing he began to shiver even with his own on. The boy leaned heavily on her, Aurora caressed his dark blue hair, humming softly to him to calm his nerves. Suddenly, the cart stopped. "Here we are!" The man said, stepping down to remove them from the cart. "Pardon? I asked for the Port of Calais!" Ciel exclaimed. "So sorry, but I live elsewhere." Aurora gasped as the man attempted to grope her. She smacked him across the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. "Cad." She scoffed, She reached down and took the bag of money Ciel had given him, pulling out a few coins, she tossed them at his feet. "Filthy animal." She turned to Ciel and helped him down. "Come along, Ciel. We can make it on our own."

They walked for hours. They made it to the town by the port late at night. Aurora threw the bag of coins on the counter. "Two rooms please." The man scoffed, "That won't even get you one room." Aurora gasped, "You liar! There is more than-" She was cut off by the hotel man slapping her across the face. Ciel hissed, "Do you know who I am?! I could have you put out of business!" The hotel man scoffed, and waved them away. "I am Ciel Phantomhive! Everybody knows that name!" The man did nothing, "Look at this ring! It has been passed through generations." The man smirked, "I'll take the ring and a night with the maid. In return I'll even throw in breakfast." Aurora and Ciel left immediately. "You honestly think I would give this to rubbish like you?!" Ciel roared as he and Aurora were chased off. Aurora and Ciel walked around and eventually found and alleyway. Aurora pulled Ciel close among some bags of flour and barrels. "Come, we can rest here for the night." Ciel sat down beside her, shivering. Aurora looked around, and unsheathed her wings to wrap them around the boy. Ciel's shivering ceased a bit. But Aurora sheathed her wings not long after as passerby's went by. Aurora shivered alongside Ciel, "I'm so hungry..." Ciel whispered. Aurora nodded, "I know." She pulled him close and laid a gentle kiss o his forehead. They sat there for a bit until a sleek black cat approached them. "It's cold, would you like to come here?" Ciel asked the cat, holding his arm out to it. The cat approached them, settled on Aurora's lap and laid there. Ciel suddenly picked the cat up by the scruff, it lashed out at him and scampered off. "Now even you're trying to make a fool out of me?!" Ciel shot up after the cat. Aurora followed after him, "Ciel!" She cried. "Get back here!" Ciel yelled at the cat. He and Aurora rounded a corner and gasped. The port of Calais. "Oh it was right here? We were this close?" Ciel muttered.

_We wandered everywhere, unable to find it, but it was right here all along. So close to us._

Ciela nd Aurora settled on a ship, curled up beside each other. Ciel was asleep, his head on Aurora's lap. "Meow." Aurora turned and saw the same black cat from before. Raising a hand to summon it, she pet the small creature. She sighed and stroked the cat behind the ears. "Oh Sebastian is absolutely right about cats..." She murmured, "They are absolutely lovely creature-" She cut herself off, seeing the cats blood red eyes. "Sebastian?" She whispered. The cat's pupils narrowed, it gave a last meow of farewell before padding off into the dark. Aurora didn't yell after the cat. She had no energy left. She pulled Ciel close to her side, and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
  


Meanwhile, back at the Phantomhive Manor, Pluto changed into his demon hound form, and not long after that- the manor was in flames. And shortly after so was the city of London.


	14. White Maid, Up In Flames

When Aurora awoke, it was to the footsteps and voices of men in the cargo hold. She quickly shook Ciel awake and pulled him further into the cargo. Aurora held the boy close, backing up until she bumped into something, she spun around, nearly screaming but relaxed upon recognizing the retired Shinigami. "Undertaker!" Undertaker smiled and put a finger to his lips. He guided Aurora and Ciel over to sit in his little makeshift camp, Undertaker pulled out a bowl of dog biscuit shaped treats, which Ciel quickly reached out for. Aurora smacked his hand gently. "Ciel!" She scolded, "Manners! You are an Earl! Not an urchin!" Ciel grumbled, "May I please have some, Undertaker?" Undertaker grinned and handed him the whole jar. While Ciel devoured the biscuits, Aurora spoke with Undertaker. "What brings you around?" She asked. Undertaker grinned, "Will's called me out actually. Needed an extra hand for tonight. A lot of souls to reap." Ciel looked confused, "Tonight?" He asked with a mouthful. Aurora shot him a glare, "Ciel Phantomhive you are a Lord. Act like it. Lord's do not speak with their mouths full. I am sure Sebastian at least taught you that." She flinched after she said it. "Ah speaking of, Where is the black butler?" Undertaker inquired. Aurora held her breath. "We don't know." Ciel answered for her, "He disappeared." Undertaker hummed, "Oh how unfortunate." He looked to Aurora, "MY sincerest apologies to you. You must feel so betrayed by him." Aurora's eyes widened in surprise. "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, Undertaker." Undertaker chuckled, "Oh I think you do. A certain demoness stopped by my shop and asked me to prepare a coffin for her mate's mistress." Aurora gasped. Ciel choked. "What?!" Aurora coughed, "Nothing happened. Nothing-" Undertaker reached behind him and pulled out a few photos. "Oh I beg to differ, Ms. Aurora." Aurora turned several shades of red. "Put those away, Ciel does not need to see any of that. It will ruin his impression of his butler." Undertaker shrugged and pocketed the photos. "Very well." Ciel cleared his throat, "What is this about Will needing extra help? What do you mean a lot of souls to reap?" He got his answer from above, the shocked and frenzied cries of the people on the boat. Undertaker grinned, "I see it has already begun."

It was awful. Fire was all the eye could see. Ciel looked horrified, Aurora about the same. Undertaker chuckled, "I guess its time for me to leave." Aurora grabbed his arm and Ciel spoke up, "Wait. Why are you here?" Undertaker grinned down at the young earl. "You and I have our share of history together don't we? In light of that fact, I thought I would give you a fair warning." Undertaker turned to face the angel and earl, a small smile on his face, "My young earl, before much longer..." Undertaker let a sadistic grin creep up onto his face. "You'll die." A look of fear horror crossed Ciel's face. Aurora hissed, "You can't just tell him he's destined to die! Even so I won't allow it! For as long as I-" Undertaker cut her off. "I'm sorry to say, sweet angel, but you won't be making it out of this either." Aurora stiffened. She was... She was on the list. She was going to die. Still, she would do all she could to let Ciel live. Undertaker disappeared then. Ciel went off to speak to a man about a boat. By the time Ciel came to get her, she could see he was driven again. The soul Sebastian craved was being restored. Piece by piece.

By the time Aurora and Ciel got to London in the small boat, they learned the queen had blamed the fire on the French. Aurora ushered Ciel past the fights, and into the town. Aurora shuddered, it could as well have been hell. It was certainly hot enough. Aurora turned to see Ciel entranced by the fire. A large beam began to fall his way. "Ciel!" She cried, racing towards him. But Mey- Rin beat her to it. When she joined them, Mey-Rin explained how Pluto was responsible for the fire and she, Bard and Finny were attempting to subdue the demon hound. Aurora took one look and knew there was no saving the beloved pet they once knew. "He's too far gone." She commented. Ciel nodded in agreement. "I order you, Finnian, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin, kill the demon hound." There was a moment of hesitation before they all responded. "Yes, young master." Aurora looked at Ciel, "Where to?" She asked. Ciel sighed, "Windsor Castle."

Upon a nearby rooftop, Sebastian sat watching. Beside him, Lilli was draped around him, whispering how she wanted to put an end to Aurora. Ash was going on about the fire, asking Sebastian what he thought. Sebastian scoffed. "Nothing too impressive." He replied, Ash gave a humph sound. "You know, you and I- we could rule this realm together. A demon and an angel." Lilli and Sebastian both shared a disgusted look. "If you don't fancy me in this form, I can also come to you as a woman." Sebastian watched emotionlessly as Ash shifted into Angela. Lilli snarled, snapping her hands over her mate's eyes. "How dare you try to corrupt my mate! I already have to kill one angel I don't fancy killing another." Sebastian's eyes widened. "What?" He demanded. Lilli shrugged, "Oh please. Sebastian, my darling- I know I may have strayed once or twice, but an angel my love? You can do so much better. And knowing your history with her, I already set to have her eliminated. But- it seems I was too late." Lilli chuckled, "She's already on the to die list alongside that little Lord Phantomhive." 

"Aurora!" Ciel shrieked, "Put me down!" Aurora was using her wings, now nearly completely healed, to fly them to Windsor Castle. "Don't worry, Ciel." She soothed, "I won't drop you." She landed not far before the gates, sheathing her wings. As she and Ciel entered the palace concern grew in the angel's stomach. "Time is frozen," She commented. "We should be careful. Ash might have done something." Ciel gave her a small nod before they entered the castle. Aurora followed him, racing down the hall to the queen's room. "Your majesty!" Ciel called opening the door only to freeze in surprise. Aurora slowly walked over the the queen's dead body. Walking over, she put a hand to the girl queen's rotten flesh. "Being bound to her husband's decaying corpse killed her." She said, stepping away, shaking the flesh off her hand. Ciel frowned, opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud scream from behind him. A maid stood there, shaking. Ciel and Aurora fled the room, "Run Ciel!" Aurora cried, Ciel was huffing and puffing before long and soon- they were surrounded. Aurora pulled the boy close to her, she would not let him die. "Who is this murderer?" The guards demanded, guns drawn on the pair. "I am Ciel, I am the Earl Phantomhive as my father was." Aurora admired how the boy spoke, and she pulled him tighter. "Phantomhive? You mean to say the Queen's Guard Dog has turned against her?" Ciel spoke sternly, "I've cast off that title. And no I'm not the one who killed Her Majesty." Aurora gasped as the guards readied their guns. "You think you can talk your way out of this?" She held tight to Ciel, tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to let Ciel die. "No, I'm certain I can't. But still- no matter what you do to me I will not be stopped now."

Bang.

Aurora unsheathed her wings, wrapping them around Ciel, only to scream as a a bullet pierced through her wing and hit Ciel. 

_No!_

Together, they fell to the ground, both gasping for air. Aurora knew these bullets would not kill her, but it didn't mean they didn't hurt. 

_I'm hit..._

Aurora squeezed her eyes shut, hearing the child earl's thoughts. 

_I'm sorry Ciel, I failed to protect you..._

_Is this my death? My soul?_

Aurora caught him in her arms, holding him to her, white wings spread like a cloak behind her. Ciel hissed, "No... No... No!" Ciel ripped off his eyes patch, revealing his Faustian contract. Aurora held him as his contract seal formed from the child's blood on the floor. "I... I won't end here!" Ciel's contracted eye glowed, "Not like this!"

_I see you've awoken, young master._

Ciel's eyes widened and he searched around desperately. Sebastian... Where was he? Ciel sighed and relaxed, he wasn't going to die. The guns fired and Aurora squeezed the boy tightly, unsure if this was to be their death. When she could hear the ringing of the bullets, she opened her eyes. Sebastian stood before her and Ciel, bullets in his hands and shielding the child and maid from harm. "You came... back.." Ciel whispered. Sebastian gave him a small smile, "It is exactly as you said master, you won't end here. Not now." And with that, he threw the bullets outwards, killing the guards. "Master, Aurora- I ask your forgiveness for taking unauthorized leave." Ciel glared, "What? What was so important?" Sebastian smiled, "Oh I was seeing to the preparations for the last supper." Ciel's eyes widened. "Spicy, bitter,- but sometimes sweet. It is a truly faceted meal indeed. Braised to perfection." Aurora shuddered at his words, pulling Ciel closer. When Sebastian had killed the last guard, he bent down to lift Ciel into his arms, Aurora stood shakily, her silver blue eyes on the demon butler. Sebastian didn't look at her, his eyes on the young master. "Take me to the angel of massacre." Ciel ordered. Sebastian smiled, "Yes, my lord." He moved to leave but was stopped by Aurora. "Hold on." She said, silver blue eyes cold. "This is far too dangerous. I'll take the young master, you take care of Ash." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, Aurora met his gaze, silver blue piercing crimson blood red. Sebastian sighed, "Very well. Follow me and we'll do this together." Aurora laughed, and suddenly Sebastian found himself dangling from the angel's arms. "Come now, you know I can get us there much faster than you can run." Ciel clung to his butler, and Sebastian smirked, "Afraid of heights young master?" Ciel growled, "Quiet you." 


	15. White Maid, Fluent

Aurora flew them to the base of the Tower Bridge. She set her charge and colleague down gently, She sheathed her wings and looked up at the bridge. "Tower Bridge." She hummed, "A bridge built by angels." Sebastian nodded slowly, "A sacred bridge. But it's believers are worse than demons." Aurora shuddered at that. They turned to Ciel, "Are you sure about this, Ciel?" Aurora said, "After this there is no turning back. You will..." She trailed off, looking at Sebastian who confirmed her fears with a slow nod. "Die?" Ciel finished, "I know."

They were at the top of the bridge after Aurora flew them up. The angel maid's wings were pure white, with hints of white gold. Ciel glared coldly at Ash, who was reveling in the fire's eerie glow. "You were responsible for Her Majesty's loss of future sight. Weren't you?" Ash chuckled darkly, "She became impure, I did what I had to do." Aurora stepped forward, wings flaring out to act as a shield. "Any last words, Ash?" Ash grinned, "You wouldn't kill me Aurora... Not when I can tell you the reason your father had to die." Aurora stiffened. Ash laughed, "Yes... Your father may have been the Arch Angel, but he had committed an unforgivable sin. Do you know what sin that was, Aurora?" Aurora shook her head slowly. "No. Your lying." Ash chuckled, "I never lied to you, your father stole your memories. Aurora, he stole your life from you. And do you know why?" Aurora was shaking now. Ash grinned, "He couldn't bear the thought of seeing you leave him. He committed the sin of greed. He wanted you all for himself. When locking you up in Heaven's tallest tower didn't work- he erased your mind. And he entrusted me to do so." Aurora shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No! No your lying!" Ash walked over, held out his hand which held a bit of what looked to be dust. Then, he blew it. Aurora grew dizzy, and passed out. "Aurora!" Ciel cried. Ash chuckled and kicked the angel's body away. "Oh how stupid. But then again, she always has been." Ciel snarled, "Sebastian this is an order- kill Ash!" Sebastian's eyes were glowing now, and as his gaze fell briefly upon the angel he called his own- his wrath grew. "Yes, my lord."  
  
  


**Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne, date of birth- June sixteenth, year unknown. Date of Death, January eighth, 1889.**

_Angelica Aurora, a young angel was learning how to fly, she finally did it. And fell laughing into her father's arms._

_Angelica Aurora Laverne, the daughter of Arch Angel Michael._

_Angelica Aurora, the rebellious angel with a passion for adventure._

_Angelica Aurora, meeting the young demon Malphas on her first escape to Earth._

_Angelica Aurora, becoming the first angel to befriend a demon in a millennia._

_Angelica Aurora, yelled at when the discovering of her friendship to Malphas was made._

_Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne, locked away._

_Angelica Aurora, brainwashed and released._

_Angelica Aurora, A happy and lively angel._

_Angelica Aurora, framed for murder._

_Angelica Aurora, becoming the White Maid._

_Angelica Aurora, the first angel to have coitus with a demon since Lucifer._

_Angelica Aurora, adoptive mother to Ciel Phantomhive._

_Angelica Aurora, battle angel._

_Angelica Aurora, remembering._

_Angelica Aurora, Memory restored._   
  
  


Aurora gasped, sitting up. She was in the Undertaker's shop. "Ah, awake now are we?" She turned to see the Undertaker himself, sitting across from her and watching her. "Undertaker? What- what?" She stopped then. Everything came flooding back. "Malphas." She breathed, "Where is Malphas?" Undertaker leaned back. "I believe he's taken the young lord to the Demon Ruins. To consume his soul." Aurora flinched. She had simply adored, Ciel. She was saddened to see him go, but as an angel she had lived for thousands of years. Befriended many, only to watch them die from old age. Undertaker moved forward to help her to her feet. "Your demon friend has asked me to tend to you, he was quite worried when you went through the cycle of rebirth." Aurora furrowed her brow, "Rebirth?" She questioned. Undertaker grinned, "You see my dear, you are the child of an Arch Angel. While you may be put on the to die list, you will simply relive all of your life before regenerating. That powder Ash used on you could very well have killed any regular angel, but you- you are not all angel are you?" Aurora said nothing. "My mother may have been Fallen, but that doesn't make me any less of an angel." Undertaker chuckled, "On the contrary my lady, it makes you simply one hell of an angel."  
  
  


Aurora returned to the Phantomhive Manor not long after awakening at the Undertaker's. She donned her angelic attire, a beautiful white gown with black lace. She took the liberty of repairing the mansion herself, she supposed she and Malphas could stay here until the demon had another contract. She heard the sound of soft footsteps. "Aurora?" She turned, smiling to see her beloved demon friend. Malphas- or rather, Sebastian, approached her slowly, his arm still missing. Aurora smiled, "Whatever happened to calling me, Angelica, Malphas?" The demon stared at her for a moment before he was suddenly in front of her, his one arm pulling her into a tight hug. "You remember..." Aurora smiled, "I can thank Ash for that one thing."

A few minutes later they were seated in the parlor, Aurora handing the demon a cup of Earl Grey. "What happened while I was out? Ciel?" Sebastian tensed. "Ash took his blade to my arm, I brought the young master to the demon ruins, the land between earth and hell. I had the full intentions to devour his soul. However there was a complication." Aurora looked confused, only to have Sebastian take her hand and lead her to Ciel's room where Aurora stifled a gasp. Ciel's tiny body was tucked into the bed, looking like he was asleep. "Sebastian..." She breathed, "What happened?" Sebastian frowned, "Because Ash removed my arm, I was without it and the contract seal, in conclusion it voided our contract." Aurora's eyes widened, "A loophole." Sebastian nodded, "Indeed. Because our contract was voided, another demon took the chance to steal the young lord's soul. However it is impossible for the demon to devour it." Aurora frowned, "How so?" Sebastian smiled, looking down at his absent arm, only to watch it grow back from blackness. Aurora shuddered. "With the contract seal it makes it impossible. And if he's already eaten it, the soul will be ripped from his body and the souls he has eaten will merge with the young master's and return to me." Aurora looked confused, "Then why do anything?" Sebastian's eyes darkened. "Because this demon is setting a trap. Or he has been ordered to." Aurora stood, eyes flashing silver with determination. "Then let's not waste anymore time." She held out her hand to her demon. "Let us rescue our young master. Together."  
  
  


**If you thought I was only doing season one you were dead wrong. I may not have read the manga YET but I fully intend to put EVERYTHING I can into this. I have never seen a Black butler Sebastian x OC story that goes beyond season one or Book Of Murder. There was one that had Book of Atlantic I think- but nothing beyond there. White Maid will give the reader everything they're heart desires from Sebastian. If you get the InteractiveFics extension you can swap Aurora's name for whatever you want. Note- When Aurora is referred to as Angelica this is her past or Sebastian referring to her with her angel name. As Sebastian's demon name is Malphas. To clear up any confusion- Aurora's father, the Arch Angel discovered she was friends with a demon and had her memory wiped. Aurora did not remember Sebastian whatsoever but he remembered her. If there are ANY questions please drop them into the comment section, I'll be happy to answer anything. (As long as it does not disturb the storyline :) )**


	16. White Maid, Clawed Butler

It was a dark and stormy night when two figures dashed through the rain, small droplets of dew dripping onto their cloaks. The more masculine figure held in his hand a suitcase of sorts, the feminine figure clutching her cloak close to her, preventing the drops of rain from hitting her luscious light blonde locks. Together the came to a mansion. Sharing a quick look and hushed word, the masculine figure knocked on the door. They were greeted by a butler in black with tiny spectacles. "May I help you?" He said. The man spoke, "My lady and I require lodgings for the night. We were travelling when the storm hit." A young blonde boy, about Ciel's age- maybe a bit older, poked his head out from behind the butler, a grin on his face. "Hello!" His gaze fell upon the pair. He suddenly scowled, "Your just so filthy! You look just like drowned rats! Haha!" The woman held back a shudder as the young boy draped his arms around her, "But still... you do smell rather nice, so what's your name? Hmm?" Neither man nor woman uttered a word. The child turned to his butler, "This man and woman will be staying with us, understood Claude?" The butler said nothing, but as lightning clashed, his golden eyes flashed as well.  
  
  


The man and woman were seated at the dinner table, the young boy, Alois Trancy- holding up food and rambling. "Try this one! Claude's cooking is simply delicious!" The an spoke, "Yes I am sure it is quite nice, however, please observe the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate. I assume it would have been to great an inconvenience to wipe it away with a cloth?" Claude bowed, "My apologies sir. I'll clear this away." Claude took the plate, pausing about a mere millimeter from the two guests. "I didn't realize a man nor woman that refuse to discard their coats such as yourselves, would have such delicate sensibilities." The woman spoke softly, "Please, you flatter us."  
  
  


Not long after, the couple were in a guest room, the man sitting upright on the bed, the woman curled atop the covers seemingly asleep. A knock at the door made the man look up as the maid, a woman with lilac colored hair entered. "Please pardon me sir, I've brought some hot water." The man frowned. "May I ask why there is a bandage over your eye?" The maid paused, averting her gaze. "It's nothing," She said at last. The man hummed thoughtfully, "I am impressed you can still work." The maid said nothing.

"Hannah."

A gasp from the maid at her master's voice. "What are you doing in here?" Hannah, the maid, trembled, the old pitcher of water in her hands. "I- I came to change the water."

"Oh?" Alois Trancy said walking over, a disapproving look upon his face. "Or perhaps you were seeking pity over wearing that silly bandage and acting pathetic for our guest." The pitcher fell to the floor, shattering on the carpet. "Get out of here now you stupid tart!" Alois flung the woman to the floor, kicking her for good measure. As Hannah scrambled towards the door, Alois's glare remained trained on her. But as the door closed shut behind her, his glare softened and he looked at the man. "Very sorry sir, please forgive her." The man spoke, "Are you certain she'll be alright?" Alois scoffed, "I don't care, she's such an embarrassment. What was she thinking anyways?" Trancy sighed, "Well, for that matter I suppose I don't often know what anyone is thinking." Alois brightened a moment later, racing over to the large suitcase beside the man. "So- what's in that trunk of yours? Clothing? Sweets? Weapons?" Alois sighed, "I'm jealous of you- I bet you've travelled to all sorts of fine places don't you? I wish that I could travel sometimes. This mansion is so dull." The man chuckled, "Its dull?" Alois looked up at him with interest. "But i have been told something interesting lies under this mansion." Alois grinned, "Yes like what?!" The man spoke once more, "We can strike a bargain- show it to me and I'll show you what's in this trunk." Alois giggled, pawing at the piece of luggage. The small smirk on the cloaked man's face turned into a frown as the boy giggled.

Alois lead him down to the cellar, a candelabra in his hand. "Just follow me." Alois and the man walked down the cellar stairs in silence. "There, that's it." Alois followed the man's gaze to a tea shelf, a box labeled, 'New Moon Drop' stood out amongst the rest. Trancy picked it up, albeit confused. "This? But it's only tea!" The man bent down to his level, inspecting the box with his eyes. "Its New Moon Drop- people say that tea leaves plucked on the night of a full moon give off a clear sweet smell, these are the opposite however, having been plucked at the new moon. Their indistinct aroma can bring a mind to total bottomless darkness. It has another name, it is called the soul's temperature." Alois snatched it away suddenly. "Not quite yet!" The man was confused, "Yet?" Alois smirked, "No need to get prickly, I promise I'll show it to you- but one thing first..." Another voice spoke, "That's right," The man turned, Claude held a light blonde haired woman close to his body, a golden blade to her throat. Her silver blue eyes flashed with worry. "you'll hand over what's in that trunk of yours or else your pretty lady friend dies." The man smirked. "You certainly may try to take it, I assure you you'll fail." The hooded man with the trunk suddenly threw a silver knife, and at the same time Claude threw his gold knives at the hooded man. The man moved swiftly, his disguise being thrown off. The woman in Claude's grasp slammed a heeled foot onto the Trancy butler's toe and moved to the man's side, ready to attack. "Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, he grabbed the blonde woman by the hand and shot forward past Claude, sharing a hate filled glare momentarily. "He's getting away!" Alois yelled after them. At Sebastian's side, Aurora Magne ran quickly, eager to be free of Claude. The butler had come while she was in the bedroom, attempted to claim her and then decided last minute to use her for leverage. "Whatever happened to the plan?" Sebastian said coldly, Aurora hissed, "I didn't expect Claude to attempt to make me his Fallen pet!" Sebastian growled in response. "Don't kill them! I want them alive! Catch them Claude!" Golden knives hurtled at them, Sebastian tackled Aurora, pushed the trunk into her arms, and pushed in front of her, shielding her and the trunk from harm. He gave a grunt of discomfort as the golden blades embedded themselves in his skin. Aurora and Sebastian glared as Claude walked over to them. "Do you value that trunk above your own life?" Claude questioned. Sebastian growled. "Pity," Claude said before chucking more knives at the butler. Sebastian shot to his feet, pushing Aurora in front of him with the trunk. His eyes widened in shock and slight horror as the trunk began to open... revealing the small, frail, curled up body of Ciel Phantomhive.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois gasped, a crazed look on his face. "I finally have you, Ciel! Your mine!" Aurora hissed, "I am afraid not!" Sebastian threw a golden knife, formerly embedded in his shoulder at the boy before grabbing both Aurora and sealing the trunk with Ciel. "I would never let the likes of you touch my precious boy!" Aurora snarled, unfurling her white gold wings. "Someone as vulgar and horrid as yourself is nowhere near worthy to come anywhere near this trunk nor will you ever be! Your mere touch would defile him!" Alois gasped, "What?!" Aurora grabbed Sebastian and the trunk with Ciel, and with a running start- flapped her wings and sent them racing down the hall on a food trolley. Claude growled, "You put your feet on something meant to serve food- what kind of butler are you?" Aurora clung tightly onto Sebastian, listening as he began his favored monologue. "now's not the time, Sebastian!" Aurora cried. The trolley cart soared down the staircase, Claude on the opposing one jumped for them, Aurora spread her wings and flew up to the chandelier, Sebastian's arm firmly around her waist as he held in one hand the trunk and the other holding them all onto the light fixture. "I believe I recall your ways, 'turning day into night, sugar into salt, navy into golden'," Sebastian's eyes darkened but a smirk danced across his face. "It seems I shall transform golden... into black." The chandelier crashed, and darkness shrouded the room. Aurora grabbed her demon butler, and flew out a nearby window, flying deep into the forest before descending to the ground. For good measure, they ran a several good miles before stopping. Sebastian set the trunk down gently before opening it. From his pocket he pulled the Phantomhive ring, its blue diamond having a swirling glow. Aurora watched as he slid the ring onto the boy's finger. "Young master," Sebastian said softly, "Its time to wake up." Aurora sat down beside him, "Ciel?" She whispered.

"Ciel its time to wake up."


	17. White Maid, Troubled Butler, Cheating Demoness

Sebastian and Aurora returned with a tired Ciel to Phantomhive Manor, together they tucked him in. Ciel was deep in sleep, and would be resting for days, replacing a soul into a body was no easy task. The first night, Sebastian and Aurora didn't leave his side. The second, they retired to Sebastian's room. Aurora wasn't fond of the idea, but Sebastian assured her it was so he could protect her should Lilli or Claude try something. He had even offered to sleep on the floor if it made her more comfortable. Aurora felt awful and insisted they could both share the bed. It was the middle of the night, Sebastian laid awake, Aurora snoozing at his side. A scream and a cry startled them both, and in seconds they were in Ciel's room. Ciel was terrified, shaking and his little body heaving with sobs. "Ciel!" Aurora cried, kneeling at his side and holding the boy in her arms. "What is it? Ciel are you hurt?" Ciel curled into her arms, "It- it won't stop! My head-" Aurora hushed him, brushing a featherlight hand through his hair. "It's alright Ciel. It was just a dream..." Ciel whimpered, "C-can you and Sebastian stay here? Please?" His words shocked both demon and angel. Neither could deny their young master, or the boy they had come to see as their own. "Of course, young master." They both said without hesitation. But shock shook them when Ciel scooted into the middle of the bed. A silent look told them what he desired. Sebastian changed into his night clothes before climbing into the bed alongside Ciel and Aurora. He couldn't deny this was definitely one of the weirder requests he had gotten from any of his masters, especially a traumatized thirteen year old boy. Ciel curled up close to them both. "Goodnight... mother... father..." The drowsy boy murmured. Sebastian couldn't be more shocked, Aurora on the other hand simply smiled and pulled the boy close, "Goodnight, Ciel." Ciel drifted into sleep after that, and Sebastian looked at the angel, "We are never to speak of this again. Understood?" Aurora smiled, "Whatever is the matter, Sebastian? Don't tell me you haven't ever thought about being a father? I'm sure you and Lilli at least considered it." Sebastian sighed, "Lilli... Lilli wanted children. Desperately. Still does. But it just never worked. She comes to drag me out of every contract she could just to try. Eventually I just got tired of it." He looked down at Ciel, "Just the idea of having children destroyed our marriage." Aurora frowned, reaching over the sleeping boy between them to put a comforting hand on his. "I'm sorry." Sebastian scoffed, "Sorry? I could care less for children. Now- goodnight Aurora." Aurora watched as he rolled over, his back to her and Ciel. Aurora frowned, settling down beside the earl, pulling the blue haired child close and closing her eyes to sleep.  
  
  


The nights continued like this, Ciel would demand Aurora and Sebastian sleep in the bed with him. But slowly returning to himself, he ordered them to both be gone by dawn, and two- never breath a word of it. Sebastian couldn't agree more, but looked forward to when he would be able to leave the bed. Sebastian himself however was caught in an inner turmoil. He had indeed fallen out of love with Lilli. So when he and Aurora left the young master's room before dawn, he walked out to the garden. "Lilli," He called. "I know your here, quit hiding yourself." Nothing. Sebastian was surprised to discover Lilli was indeed not there. A flash of panic sent him racing to Aurora's room, only to find the angel asleep in her bed. Relief flooded through him. Sebastian maintained his calm, cool and collected composure, when in reality he didn't know what to do. In all of his contracts, all his life- he had never had this problem. Now- he was not only in love with an angel, but he was mated and married to Lilli, and at the same time playing parent and protector to Ciel. Of course there was the role of butler tossed in, but that wasn't the point. A demon could simply not love. Not other than their mate of course. But Lilli was his mate, and while he was often annoyed with her- he supposed he did love her. But at the same time- and with a burning passion, he loved his angel. What irked him more was they had yet to address their relationship. While they had that one night in Paris, and they're short reunion after he returned without Ciel's soul- they'd never spoken of their night together or anything else. Sebastian watched the angel, she was beautiful- but he supposed that went for all angels. Sebastian reached down, brushing a few fingers through Aurora's blonde locks. Soft like silk, the color and almost white blonde with hints of soft gold. Sebastian couldn't stand it. Gently, he moved her over a bit and laid down beside her. If not for relations, for comfort. He buried his face into her silky hair and closed his eyes, he dozed, not fully in sleep but on the verge. Ensuring he would be able to aide his young master if the situation called for it.  
  
  


Claude Faustus was in the woods behind Trancy Manor, laying in a den of branches and trees a blanket draped over his naked form as well as the lean figure beside him. His company's stark black hair was loose, the red ribbon that once held it in a braid lay nearby. The demoness herself, Lilli- had been his mistress as of late. Lilli would come to him during the days, and in the midst of his work, they would have their little tryst. Claude and Lilli had been together since Lilli discovered Sebastian's infidelity. Heartbroken (to an extent), and knowing her reputation in hell could be in danger, she found Claude. Their first time had been out of anger. But it aroused them both so the affair continued. Each night after Claude would lay Alois to rest, and vowing to make 'one hell of a feast' from the blonde boy, he would make the trip to the den in the woods, and spend the night with Lilli. "What is it Claude?" Lilli murmured, feeling him move. "It's night." He said, "Shouldn't you be going to beg Malphas to impregnate you?" Lilli scoffed, "He's touched an angel. How can I lay with him knowing he's touched something so- pure?" Claude chuckled, "Lilli my dear, you are quite picky." Lilli purred, wrapping herself around Claude. "Of course I am, I am simply one _hell_ of a demoness." Claude growled and kissed her. "That you are, Lilli. That you are."  
  
  


Aurora stirred, and was surprised to find Sebastian by her side. She didn't know what to feel. Should she be happy? Angry? Afraid? Ashamed? Sebastian was a married and mated demon. And while they hadn't done anything proactive recently, she felt sick just thinking about it. But at the same time she felt rather thrilled. Aurora shifted in bed, but startled as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "Good morning." A familiar voice muttered. Aurora rolled over to face Sebastian. The demon had a soft smile on his face and he was curled close to her. "Good morning," Aurora greeted softly. Sebastian furrowed his brow, crimson colored eyes flashing in concern. "Is everything alright, Aurora?" Aurora nodded, "Yes. Yes of course. I'm fine." Sebastian looked slightly suspicious but before he could say anything he felt the familiar burn of the contract seal on his hand. "Forgive me, my lady. The young master is calling me." Aurora nodded, watching him leave. She slipped out of bed and changed into a maid's dress. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard were still in the hospital and wouldn't be back for another few days. Aurora walked into the kitchen and started breakfast, humming to herself off as she mixed the batter for some pancakes. She stiffened suddenly as a blade was pressed to her throat. "You little whore!" A feminine voice snarled, from behind the angel. "How dare you even touch my Malphas!" Aurora gulped, "Lilli I swear I- it, it was so sudden nothing's happened since then! I promise- nothing!" Lilli snarled, "You still pose a threat. You've seduced my Malphas, so in return I will be shipping you off to hell! And know I will take great pleasure in torturing you when we get to hell!" Aurora shivered. She could only pray Sebastian walked in before something happened. Lilli trailed a hand along where Aurora's wings were concealed, "Hmm... Oh how much fun I'll have severing your wings over and over again. Until your body can no longer regenerate them. "

Aurora squeezed her eyes shut as the demoness ran her hands over her body. _Sebastian... please help..._ Almost just after Aurora's silent prayer, the door to the kitchen opened. "Aurora, the young master has-" He cut himself off, eyes widening in surprise when he spotted the scene before him. "Lilli." He said surprised, "What are you doing here?" Lilli hissed, "You cheater! You liar! How could you?!" Sebastian froze for a split second, but then all hell broke loose. "Me? Me? At least I only slept outside of our marriage once! Don't act all innocent, Lil- I know you've gone around behind my back!" Lilli hissed, "Well maybe if you would give me more attention I wouldn't be so starved!" Sebastian snarled, crimson eyes glowing. "You are the one who has done absolutely nothing but pester me for centuries! Do you seriously have to wonder why I would stray? Your incredibly vexing me about the idea of children! You blame me for the fact we've had none! It takes two to tango Lilli! It can't be entirely my fault!" Lilli snarled, her sharp talonlike nails digging into Aurora's upper arm. The angel gave a shriek of pain. And it was at that shriek did Sebastian leap into action. The demon and demoness were locked in a brutal battle a moment later. Sebastian ripped Aurora from Lilli's grasp, causing Lilli's nails to drag across the angel's skin before she was let go. Aurora watched from her place on the ground, eyes wide as saucers as she watched the couple fight. Lilli slashed at her mate with talons, Sebastian deflected every move and fought back with just as much force. It didn't take long for them to tire each other out. Sebastian, being the the bigger person, grabbed Lilli by the arm and dragged her outside. Leaving Aurora alone to tend to her wounds.

"We need to talk." Sebastian hissed. Lilli shook her arm free from his iron grip. "It would seem so." Sebastian had dragged her outside to the back of the garden. "Lilli, you can't do this. You need to leave, now." Lilli snarled, "That little imp is a homewrecker! If you want to save our marriage you'll let me kill her and send her to hell's torture chambers where she is supposed to be." Sebastian was quiet. "Lilli," He said when he finally spoke, "This isn't working out. It hasn't been working between us for quite sometime." Lilli's pale red eyes widened. "What?" Sebastian spoke clearly, no doubt shone in his eyes or was reflected in his words. "Lilli, I want a divorce."


	18. Guilty Maid, Separated Butler

Lilli was quiet for once. She didn't know what to say, didn't think her actions would push Malphas this far. "Wh- What?" Sebastian nodded, "I'm done, Lilli. I don't want to do this anymore." His eyes were cold, but there was a faint hint of remorse. "We'll get this wreck of a marriage annulled after my contract comes to an end." He turned around and left, Lilli screaming after him. "You'll regret this Sebastian! I swear it!" 

Aurora was bandaging her arm, wincing in pain as she did. She wasn't healing as quickly as she usually would, considering she had been wounded by a demoness. The door to the room opened and Sebastian entered, his eyes falling on the wound. "Let me, my lady." He moved to sit beside her and helped tend to her wound. Aurora said nothing as he finished patching her up. "Aurora, what's wrong?" Sebastian said finally after the silence went on. "Nothing's wrong, Sebastian. Honest." The butler's movements were like lightning as his hand shot forward to grip her by the chin, "Don't lie to me, Aurora," He warned. Aurora bit her lip, "I- I just feel awful, Sebastian. I didn't want to ruin your marriage..." Sebastian stopped his movements, crimson eyes locking onto her silver blue. "Aurora listen to me." He said, "My marriage was already failing. It would have happened anyways. Now please do not blame yourself."

He leaned over to brush his lips against hers before leaving to tend to the young master. Aurora sat there, silent for the next few minutes. Was Sebastian right? She knew that he never lied, but she couldn't help but feel that he was attempting to spare her feelings. When she finally joined Sebastian and Ciel, the young earl was calmly sipping from a cup of Earl Grey, while his butler stood nearby. Aurora took her place beside Sebastian, briefly glancing at the butler in question before turning her silver blue gaze towards a tile in the floor. The entire week after saving Ciel's soul from Claude was spent tutoring him and helping him remember. The nights were spent with Sebastian and Aurora silently accompanying the young boy to his bed, staying there until the first light of dawn before wordlessly returning to their respective rooms. However the most recent night had Aurora gazing at the butler and young boy. Sebastian was dozing, not quite asleep but not quite awake either. Aurora watched as Ciel shivered, she went to drape an arm around him but a clad black arm beat her to it, wrapping around the child and pulling him close. Aurora smiled, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before the same arm reached over and pulled her close, sandwiching the young earl between them.

By the time morning came, the three were sound asleep in the bed, Ciel curled in between the angel and demon, while said angel and demon were intertwined in an embrace. When Ciel's eyes opened, he felt a little inferior, this was weakness. Showing this kind of affection. He wouldn't dare admit he enjoyed it, but he seemed to have no choice, feeling the comfort of a parent soothed the hatred in his heart. He sighed and curled into the embrace of the maid and butler. He was quite surprised to realize that Sebastian was indeed asleep, hearing the demon's soft snores that sounded a bit like growls. Aurora was wrapped around the little lord, her head resting against Sebastian's. Both of them were fast asleep. And Ciel felt like a child again. He closed his eyes, remembering the nights where he would crawl into bed alongside his mother and father, his mother would hold him close and sing to him as he fell asleep, his father would hold them both, a smile on his face as he watched his family. Ciel opened his eyes again, he had fallen asleep. Sebastian and Aurora were still beside him, in fact it seemed Sebastian was in the middle, Aurora partially on his chest and Ciel held in his other arm. Ciel watched their breathing. Both were rather deep in sleep, Sebastian for once looked to be at peace, and Aurora was more at peace than he had ever seen her. There was a content look on the angel's face as she lay atop the butler, her arms draped over him. Ciel glanced outside, they had slept in. And since it was just the three of them in the manor no one had come to check on them. Ciel closed his eyes again, ready to go back to sleep, but not before curling closer to his butler and maid. 

When Sebastian stirred, he silently cursed. They'd slept far too late. He was about to sit up when he noticed Aurora laying on his chest and Ciel curled into his side and holding his arm. A confused look spread across the demon's face. How had this happened? How had they slept for so long? He started to move when he suddenly felt a hand on his chest. Aurora's hand pushed him back down. "Don't." She whispered, nodding to Ciel. "He's been having nightmares, he needs us." Sebastian relaxed under her touch, wrapping one arm around her while he kept the other around Ciel. Aurora leaned over him to brush a stray lock of navy blue hair from Ciel's eyes. The boy was clinging to his butler's arm, curled into his side like a pup would to it's mother. Sebastian grimaced, "I am not father material Aurora. Don't get any ideas." Aurora blinked, having been swooning over the adorable sight. She rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder, "Are you sure? You are quite fatherly towards Ciel. You always have been." Sebastian shook his head, "It would be unwise to grow attached to him," he said, "After all, he is going to be supper one day."

Aurora flinched. She had forgotten about that part. She supposed he was right, Ciel's life would be short. And a blink of an eye to them. They would have all eternity, Ciel only had a few short years. Lucky if he made it past twenty. Aurora secretly hoped things could stay this way forever. She would give anything. Sebastian, almost seeing the thought forming in her mind, suddenly kissed her and pulled her close, hoping to distract her train of thought. Their moment lasted not too long as Ciel whimpered in his sleep. Aurora's attention was instantly on the boy. "Ciel?" She whispered, "Ciel its okay. We're right here." The young earl began thrashing, crying in his sleep. Aurora climbed over Sebastian, laying down on Ciel's other side. She hushed him, pulling him to her chest. "Shhh." She murmured, "I'm here. I'm right here." Sebastian tugged them both to his side, offering his young master the comfort he sought. Ciel woke suddenly, still slightly disoriented. "Ciel?" Sebastian and Aurora sat up, both looking slightly concerned for the child. Ciel's vision was blurred by sleep and tears. "Mother? Father?" He could have sworn he saw his parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive instead of Sebastian Michaelis and Aurora Magne. Aurora shushed him and pulled him to her chest. "Hush Ciel, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare." Ciel held tightly onto the white maid, trembling. "I- it hurts...." He whispered. Sebastian sat up, looking him over instantly. "What hurts my lord?" Ciel wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his knees to his chest. "My head... It hurts. I keep having these dreams..." Sebastian soothed him instantly, "That is all they are, my lord. Just dreams." Ciel shook his head. "But they feel so real..." Aurora put a hand to the boy's face. "Ciel. They are just dreams. You don't need to worry." Reassured by the angel's words, Ciel nodded and curled back up. "Can I just spend the day resting?" He asked. Before Sebastian could argue, Aurora nodded, "Absolutely Ciel. You rest." She kissed him on the forehead and instantly his eyes fluttered shut and he fell back onto the pillows, sleeping soundly. Sebastian frowned, "May I ask what you did to my lord?" Aurora smiled, "A simple spell of sorts. An angel's kiss can grant someone what they need the most. He needed sleep." Sebastian nodded slowly. "I see." He stood then, smoothed out his butler's uniform and gave the angel a charming smirk and held out his hand. "Now my lady, would you like to spend the day together?"


	19. Hurt Maid, Solo Butler

They were on a boat in the water, Ciel was dozing while Elizabeth sat looking at the scenery they passed by. Aurora sat in the boat, watching the young earl sleep. She and Sebastian no longer shared the bed with Ciel considering he was getting back to being his normal self. But there would be the occasional nightmare that left the boy wide awake, and would ask them to stay with him until he could fall asleep. 

Aurora and Sebastian stood beside Ciel as he delivered his speech about the new dam. The white maid spared a glance at the butler, who stood stoic as always. When it came to being in public and serving his master he was always at full attention. After Ciel had finished his speech, Sebastian nodded for Aurora to follow them to greet the guests. Aurora fell into step beside the butler, holding back a chuckle as Ciel confronted a group of three people who were gossiping about him and his company. When they left Ciel's smile fell instantly. "What tiresome people," Ciel sighed. "Ciel!!!!" The sound of clacking heels approached rapidly, Ciel's eyes widened as Lady Elizabeth slammed into his arms. "Elizabeth!" He cried, barely managing to catch her and stagger a bit. Aurora glanced briefly at Sebastian, the demon butler was emotionless, watching the young lord and his fiancé. "I'm so very excited! Look at this Ciel!" Aurora chuckled but was quickly nudged by Sebastian and received an evil look from the butler. She regained her composure watching as the children conversed. "Whatever it is I can't see it like this!" Elizabeth pulled away, her green eyes bright with happiness. "It's a deer!" Ciel looked confused. "A.. Deer?" He said slowly. "There's an elusive deer living on a hill near here and its ever so rare!" Ciel scoffed, "Oh is it now?" Elizabeth handed Ciel the paper article, allowing him to read it over. "Its a cute white stag that makes people happy!" Ciel browsed the article, "I've never heard of such a thing." Aurora hummed, "There is a legend I believe," she began, "the elusive white stag of which you speak is traditionally considered a messenger of the other world, those who receive his message are supposedly blessed with good fortune and happiness." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled, "Yes! You know absolutely everything don't you, Aurora?!" Aurora curtsied, "Why thank you, my lady." Ciel sighed, "It's nothing but a stupid fairytale," Sebastian's eyes seemed to narrow at this. "No, its true! There are witnesses and everything!" Sebastian's small smile returned to his face. Aurora took a small step closer to the butler and whispered in his ear. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" He grinned in response. "Let's go look for it Ciel! Please?" Elizabeth begged. "Not today, I'm too busy for this." He went to hand her the paper and frowned when he saw the look on her face. Tears welled in Elizabeth's bright green eyes, "Not fair..." She burst into tears, alarming everyone in the vicinity. Ciel instantly rushed to calm her. "Elizabeth! Please!" Aurora frowned upon hearing the whispers and murmurs of the crowd. 

"Well I say, it's terrible manners to make your fiancé cry."

"So do you think their engaged or only playing house?"

"I wonder if this means my youngest niece still has a chance?"

Ciel groaned, "Sebastian, prepare a boat to sail. Aurora accompany me to get a change of clothes." The maid and butler shared a look before bowing to him. "Certainly my lord." As they began to walk away, Aurora smiled at the conversation's ending. "Lady Elizabeth," Ciel began, extending a hand towards his fiancé, "There is another floodgate downstream that I'd like to inspect. Perhaps you would favor me with your gracious company? I am told that an elusive white stag lives in this part of the country. Have you heard tell of it?" Elizabeth took his hand, "Yes. I have. I'd like to come with you very much." They linked arms and applause was heard. Aurora giggled, "Aren't they charming?" Sebastian huffed, "I suppose." Aurora furrowed her brow, "Sebastian don't be so... stoic. It wouldn't hurt to lighten up a bit. You come across as... intimidating." Sebastian smirked, "Oh? You think so?" He moved to stand over where she was sitting in the grass and loomed over her, his nose a few inches from hers. "Tell me then, Angelica." His eyes glittered with mischief. "Am I intimidating you now?" Aurora smiled, silver blue eyes hooded and a sweet smile dancing across her face. "Perhaps." Sebastian leaned down to kiss her when Ciel's yell drew them apart. "Aurora! Where are you?" Aurora sighed, "I must tend to our young lord." She kissed Sebastian on the cheek before walking off. "Coming my lord!" She called. Sebastian chuckled pulling the boat into the water and preparing it to sail. He simply adored that angel. 

"I thought you planned to head straight home, Ciel?" Aurora said as she tied Ciel's tie around his neck. "Plans do change." Ciel sighed. Aurora looked up at him, confused. He had been so adamant at going home earlier. "What? This is my duty and I will see to it. To managing the river, participating in this dull socialization, and keeping my betrothed happy. It is all my duty as the head of the house of Phantomhive. Besides which, I can't let these nobles underestimate me." Aurora stood, "I'll go help Sebastian with the boat." Ciel was silent as she left him. She rejoined Sebastian by the boat and sighed. Sebastian glanced up at her, "Something wrong, Aurora?" Aurora shook her head. "No.... I just, I just feel awful Ciel has to deal with these things, he's still just a child." Sebastian straightened up and sat next to her, "I'm glad he's in the position he is now." He said, "If he weren't I would have spent another century or so in hell dealing with Lilli. And anything is better than that." Aurora opened her mouth to speak when Sebastian suddenly stood, pulling her with him as Ciel and Elizabeth walked over. They stepped aside as the two climbed into the boat, sitting side by side. Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin stood beside the demon and angel, watching the young couple get into the boat. "Oi Sebastian, how come their all gawking at them? Not like it's a bloody circus!" Bard asked. Sebastian was going over the schedule, speaking without averting his crimson gaze from the notepad he was holding, "Oh they're trying to find fault with our young master. He does have an impressive number of social enemies." Finny looked over, eyes wide with concern, "Enemies?" He repeated. "Dear but why?" Mey-Rin added. "Many of them are looking for personal gain, for instance- if the young lord's engagement should break off-" Sebastian was cut off as the three exclaimed quite loudly, "Break up?!" Aurora jumped at the sound and fell back into Sebastian who merely replaced her on her feet while continuing to go over the schedule. "Now, all of you behave yourselves try not to come up with any crackpot strategies." Sebastian stepped away, walking to the boat. "Sir yes sir!" Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin exclaimed saluting the butler. Aurora was hesitant for a moment before following Sebastian to the boat. He held out his hand, helping her onto the boat alongside him before handing her a small basket with some snacks and refreshments she would serve while they were on the river. Once they were on the water, Aurora almost got sick over how many times the boat was maneuvered to the direction of Lady Elizabeth's index finger. What appalled her was the other servants, rushing to find any stark white animal they could find. And none of them were a white stag. When they were on the river bank, Aurora and Sebastian were preparing the meal while Ciel remarked how stupid Lao was for taking bets. Elizabeth laughed and sat beside her fiancé with a sad look. "I'd so hoped we would be able to find the stag by lunchtime." Ciel sighed, "If it wasn't hard to find it wouldn't be called elusive would it?" Elizabeth sighed, "I suppose your right..." She brightened, "All right! We'll just eat lunch and then go back to searching!" She turned to the maid and butler, "What do we have on the menu today, Sebastian, Aurora?" Aurora smiled, "We have a delightful picnic luncheon prepared, my lady. A shrimp salad, a salmon pie, and Cheshire cheese sandwiches." Sebastian opened the largest basket then, only to reveal a pig. Aurora quickly reached out and slammed the lid shut. "I say, did anybody else hear a strange noise?" Sebastian put a hand over his heart, "Sincere apologies, there seems to have been an ever so slight mistake." He looked at Aurora, "Go find those imbeciles at once." Aurora nodded and rushed off, leaving him to deal with the animals in the baskets. When she found the three, snacking on the food and attempting to prepare something better, she smacked them all across the back of the head. "What on earth are you all doing!" She scolded, "I know you three want to help but this is just plain foolish! If anything your going to make the engagement break off!" The three were stammering over their words and a look of fear fell over them as Sebastian walked over, giving the three a punch to the head. "Good gracious, how many times must I remind you? I specifically said that you were to behave, do I make myself perfectly clear?" As he was yelling at the three, he and Aurora were making a delicious tower of food, much to the servants awe. "oi- damn right impressive the pair of you!" Sebastian's eyes narrowed at them, "If I couldn't make a dish such as this, well then, what kind of-" Aurora cut him off, taking the plate from him and flashing him a discreet but seductive look. "Butler would you be? Come now, Sebastian- the young master wouldn't like to be kept waiting for his lunch." Sebastian's jaw slacked as she turned away, walking back to where Ciel and Elizabeth were. A snicker from Bard made him whip around and glare. "Something you'd like to say, Bardroy?" Bardroy shook his head vehemently at the sight of the red eyed butler. "No sir." 

"Sebastian!" Sebastian turned and followed the voice of his young master. Aurora had already served the young couple and was standing by, ready to deliver dessert. However, she was a bit unbalanced and couldn't hold everything. "Do help Aurora- she looks like a fish out of water." Sebastian nodded, moving to help her immediately. "Oh no, my lord- I'm perfectly fine-" Aurora was cut off as she bumped directly into Sebastian, barely managing to stop the desserts from spilling off the tray. Sebastian put a hand on the serving table behind her for support. "Let me, Aurora." He said, taking the tray of desserts from the now blushing maid. "Y-Yes. Of course." Aurora stammered. "A parfait with fresh raspberries." Sebastian said as he served Ciel and Elizabeth dessert later on. Elizabeth gave a moan of approval, "It's delicious!" Aurora smiled, "The cream came straight from a Jersey cow, my lady. Thus it possesses a simple yet elegant fresh taste." Aurora giggled, "Sebastian should know. He got it all himself!" Sebastian shot her a glare, but she giggled. "I expect a lot from you, but I never thought you'd go as far to play dairy farmer." Ciel smirked, "The image alone is enough to make me smile." Sebastian smirked, "Quite so, lord. It is rather unusual. There are few masters who would ask their butler to do such a thing." Elizabeth smiled, "Oh you three look just like a cute little family!" Ciel stiffened. "No." He said. Elizabeth frowned, "Oh Ciel- I didn't mean to imply that they could-" Ciel stood. "It doesn't matter. Come, Lizzie. Let's go back to searching for this stag of yours, hmm?" He took her hand and lead her back to the boat. Aurora watched in awe. "Don't look so surprised Angelica," Sebastian said as he put the dishes away. "You didn't truly think we could replace his parents? If we could then I would have no need to devour his soul." Aurora turned to him, a sad look shining in her silver blue eyes. "Malphas..." He turned to her, pausing his actions to see her eyes welled with tears. "Angelica? What's wrong?" She looked at him, an almost hurt look in her eyes. "I thought you cared about him..." Sebastian scoffed, "He is dinner, Angelica. You know that. Even if he wasn't you know we could never replace his parents." He growled then, "Besides, I thought you didn't want a relationship considering you ruined my marriage?" Aurora was quiet, then turned her back on him, tears trailing down her face. "I'm going to help the young master and Lady Elizabeth back into the boat, then I am going to ride with the servants." Sebastian said nothing, remaining emotionless as the angel maid left to tend to the master. 


	20. Hurt Maid, Solo Butler Part 2

Aurora had been serious. Sebastian learned that rather quickly. She didn't even look at him the rest of the boat ride. When it began to rain, he could see the growing concern on the angel's face. When they tied the boat near the next floodgate, Aurora didn't seek his attention but kept to herself. She had given her cloak to Ciel and Elizabeth to share, leaving her in her maid uniform which was soon plastered to her skin from the pouring rain. "Elizabeth!" Ciel yelled as Elizabeth marched onwards. "You really ought to wait!" Elizabeth's green eyes were determined, "I just saw it! Over there in the woods." Ciel grabbed her suddenly, earning a soft cry of protest from her. "Even the stag will seek shelter. He sighed, "Lets just go back." Lizzie shook her head, "No! I'm going to find it Ciel!" Ciel attempted to reason with her, "Aren't you being a bit unreasonable?" He smiled sweetly at her and pulled her into a hug, "We can look for the stag whenever we like." Elizabeth gasped and her eyes sparkled. Aurora smiled, he'd clearly been taking lessons in charming a lady from Sebastian. "Better yet we can hire people and offer a reward. But for now-" Elizabeth's face fell, and she looked down, speaking in a hushed tone, "Do you know... your a complete..." She shoved him away, screaming. "A complete idiot!" Ciel was shocked. "T-That's what you truly think?" His one eye was wide and fearful. Worry in its depths. Lizzie sniffled, "What does it matter what I think? You wouldn't understand what I'm feeling anyway! Never mind!" She took off running. "Elizabeth!" Ciel called after her. Aurora sighed, "Oh Ciel... Your never going to understand women..." She glared at Sebastian. "Especially if you have a _demon_ as a teacher in the romance department. All they know how to do is seduce and lust for their own personal gain." Ciel was shocked at her words. Never had he heard her refer to Sebastian in such a way. Had something happened between them? They seemed so happy earlier. Sebastian scoffed, "Well he shouldn't take lessons from a naïve angel. You've never been with anyone." Aurora snarled, getting in his face. "So you forget Paris then?! The night before you abandoned us?! Left us to crawl back to London on our own?!" Sebastian snarled back, "You know I-" Aurora shrieked as he grabbed her wrist. "Get your filthy hands off me!" She pulled away. "Maybe Ash was right." She hissed, "Maybe I should have let him kill me or let your demoness take me to be tortured for all eternity. All you have done is make me miserable!" Sebastian chuckled sarcastically, "Is that so?! That isn't what you said the other night!" Aurora let out an offended gasp before she began screaming at him. Ciel sighed shaking his head at them. He hoped he and Lizzie never turned out like them. "Awh, you've gone and made the Lady cry." Lau said mockingly. "Does this mean it's over?" Ciel looked over to see Lau approaching with Ran Mao. "Lau." Ciel greeted coolly. "And here I bet on you finding that white stag, do you insist on disappointing me?" Lau asked. Ciel scoffed, "And why should I care about you?" Lau smiled, "A true gentleman is in charge of pleasing his lady, yes? Oh being an English noble must be such a bother isn't it?" Ciel sighed, "I was born one, it doesn't bother me in the least." Lau chuckled, "Ohhh." Ciel glanced briefly at the arguing maid and butler, they reminded him of his parents so much, but he'd never tell that to another living soul, or a dead one. "But still... my past..." Ciel touched the Phantomhive family ring, reminiscing as he did. "I was born into a disgraced family. I have a duty." Lau brightened, "All right then! I've collected all my money! We'll be going now!" Lau and Ran Mao walked away, and Ciel sighed. Sebastian and Aurora were still arguing.

"You vile creature! You seduced me!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Of course _you_ would say that! Your a demon!"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Argh! Your despicable!"

Ciel started walking in the direction Elizabeth went and ran straight into Finnian. "Young master!" He cried, "Finny?!" He exclaimed, "What is it?" Finny was out of breath, "Lady Elizabeth's in trouble! We have to help her!" Ciel took off running, as fast as his little legs could carry him. He skidded to a halt seeing Elizabeth stranded on one of the boats. "Hold on tight milady!" Bard was yelling while pulling the rope holding the boat in. "No! You can't fo that! She'll capsize, yes she will!" Mey-Rin said frantically. "Elizabeth!" Ciel cried. Lizzie looked at him, "You came for me..." She whispered. Shakily she stood, gripping the wooden oar of the boat. "I saw the stag.. On the other side of the-" She cut herself off with a shrill scream, falling back into the bottom of the boat. "Careful! Please just don't let go!" Ciel screamed. "I am going to find it, I am!" Lizzie cried. "I will find the stag." Ciel murmured, "Oh Elizabeth... Why must you..." Lizzie crawled forward, beginning to untie the boat from its rope. "Whatever I have to do- you will find happiness!" Ciel felt a shiver run through him. So that's what this was. Why she was so insistent. All she wanted was his happiness. Something he would have happily given her. If he had the ability. Ciel "Master, what should we do?!" Finny cried, "Should I fetch Sebastian and Aurora?" Mey-Rin asked. Ciel shook his head. "No. Leave them be." He shed himself of his coat, "See if you can hold the dam, Finny. Bard hold the rope. I'm going to get Elizabeth." The three servants watched as he slipped into the water, his hands gripping the rope with all his might as the waves thrashed him about. The dam suddenly broke, and the three servants screamed in horror as their young master and Lady Elizabeth were thrown under. "I'll get Sebastian and Aurora!" Mey-Rin cried, racing off to where the angel and demon had been.  
  
  


"Your awful!" Aurora sobbed, "All you've done is manipulate me!" Sebastian hissed, "I did no such thing, Aurora. Your being ridiculous." Aurora turned her back on him, her arms coming to wrap around herself suddenly, her teeth chattering from the cold. Instinctively, Sebastian, ever the gentleman, removed his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Now, I don't know whatever has gotten into you my dear, but I must insist we talk about this later." Aurora shook her head, moving to stand in front of him. "No." She whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm just... I love Ciel like a son and I love you. And just knowing you don't share the same feelings for him made me think things. I'm sorry." Sebastian pulled her into his arms. "Now, now- don't get all teary eyed on me now, my lady. It is improper for one as beautiful as you to be crying in public." Aurora leaned into his embrace, inhaling the tangy scent of blood and the signature scent of hell. "Mr. Sebastian! Ms. Aurora!" Mey-Rin came running, screaming frantically. Sebastian looked at her, emotionless. "Yes Mey-Rin? What's wrong?" Mey-Ring was huffing and puffing. "The... Young master.... Lady Elizabeth.... The dam.... the river!" Understanding what the maid was attempting to say, they took off running. When they got there, Ciel was holding onto Elizabeth and they were coughing and sputtering in the water. "Master!" Sebastian yelled, moving to get into the water. Aurora grabbed him. "No. I'll get them. You stop the water!" Sebastian nodded and took off towards the dam. Aurora slipped into the water, her dress and Sebastian's coat around her dragging her down a bit. When Aurora reached them, she took them both in her arms, but as she was about to swim back, the dam broke and pulled them all under, separating them. Aurora was desperate, searching for the children under the waves. It was all black. She couldn't see anything.

_Relax, my Angelica._

Sebastian's voice echoed in her mind.

_The children are perfectly fine, I've already located them. Now, reach forward and grab them._

Aurora obeyed his order and felt the fabric of Ciel's shirt. Pulling him close, she found Lizzie tucked into his arms. She kicked violently, breeching the surface of the water. "Aurora!" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian rushed to help her, and she handed them the two children instead. Sebastian held out his hand, pulling her from the depths of the water. He pulled her up and into his arms, holding her as she shivered. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to wake, and they all stood concerned, waiting from Ciel to wake up. When they were about to give up, Aurora, who was now holding him, let a small bit of her power flow through his body, giving him a sort of jumpstart to wake him. When Ciel awoke, Lady Elizabeth plunged into his arms in tears. "Oh Ciel! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ciel cupped her face and she froze, bright green locking on cerulean blue.

A soft smile graced his lips as he realized she was alright. "I'm glad you're alright." He murmured, a black gloved hand gently caressing his fiancé's face. Aurora let out a sigh of relief, she had been worried Ciel would die. But deep down she knew Sebastian would never allow such a thing to happen to his young master. "I- I'm glad to see your alright, young master." Aurora said, still in Sebastian's arms as she shivered from the cold. Ciel growled, "Sebastian! Aurora! What the hell was so important that you were unable to come to my aid when I needed it?!" Neither said a word, just looked at him, unsure of what to say. Ciel scoffed, leaning on Lizzie as the golden blonde haired girl with green eyes stroked his hair soothingly. "No matter. Sebastian, when you finally made your appearance, why didn't you stop the damn flood? It could have killed me!" Sebastian dipped his head respectfully, "But I did my lord." Ciel scoffed again, "Your joking." Sebastian smirked, "I doubt we will need to worry ourselves about another flood here now, or in the future. In order to restore the proper flow of the river, the dammed up water had to be released. I guided the current as necessary with a bit of help from the others, together, we were able to alter the river's course. We showed it it's way, it's rightful form." Ciel raised an eyebrow in question. "Rightful form?" Sebastian chuckled and glanced at Aurora, "Yes, how it flowed thousands of years ago, when the white stags could still be found here." Ciel hummed, "Really? But we didn't find any stag now did we?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly, "Don't worry- I'm sure we'll find it someday." Sebastian cracked a small smile, his eyes looking at Aurora from the corner of his eye. "If your still looking for it, it's right over there." Ciel and Elizabeth took off with the rest of the servants up the hill. Aurora looked confused as Sebastian held out his hand. "Come along Angelica Aurora, I believe you'll like the view as much as the others." Aurora took his hand and let him lead her up the hill, only to gasp at the sight. Her eyes welled with tears and she choked a sob. Before them was the beautiful land where they had met thousands of years ago. "Malphas..." She whispered, "I- I don't know what to say..." Sebastian, or Malphas- took her hand and smiled, "Think of it as an apology for our earlier argument my lady. I was wrong, you were by no means responsible for my awful marriage to Lilli." Flicking his hand, he stilled time for a few brief moments. "Do you remember a few thousand years ago, Angelica?" He asked, looking out over the water before them. Aurora nodded, "Of course. How could I forget?" She joined him and and stood at his side, "You promised to take me away, show me the human villages." She chuckled, "After we visited the Schon Bruhn palace in Austria and danced the night away we were supposed to meet here the next day." The angel's face fell. "We never did get the chance. I was imprisoned upon my return by my father and the Angelic Council." She tensed and held her breath for a moment. "I remember how worried I was that you would never forgive me for not showing up. Or at least... that's how it was until they erased my mind." She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "Until I remembered everything. Then it all came washing back over me in a wave. I felt like I was drowning, Malphas. I still do." Sebastian wrapped his arms around her. "I cannot lie, I was disappointed and perhaps a little angry that you didn't arrive at our meeting place. I moved on then, or so I thought." Aurora leaned into him with a small sigh, "I love you Malphas..." Sebastian smiled, "And I love you, my beautiful angel."


	21. Hunted Maid, Wench Butler

Lilli Michaelis glared at herself in the mirror. "I am disgusted at these clothes, Claude." She hissed. Claude Faustus smiled, "Oh please, Lilli. They are just to help you blend in. Now, let us see our victim- shall we?" He held out his hand to her. Lilli scowled and took his hand, ignoring the burning feeling her wedding ring sent through her body. She would have ripped it off, but doing so would give her husband exactly what he wanted. A divorce. She and Claude entered the small shop owned by the Turners, the missus was their target. Mrs. Turner was a plump older woman, working alongside her husband in a photography shop. The plump woman had not loved her husband for quite some time and was bitter and slowly going insane. So Claude and Lilli decided to pay the woman a visit. At hand they had a pouch of dust, dust that sparkled like diamonds but was deadlier than a bullet to the heart. The dust was flammable when ignited by a flash. Going into the shop and introducing themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and asked to get their photo taken. When the husband disappeared into the back, Claude and Lilli put their plan into action. "You dislike him, your husband don't you, Mrs. Turner?" Mrs. Turner froze, "W-What?" Lilli's eyes had a demonic pink glow to them. "Come now, you can tell me. After all, you and I are one in the same." She held up her left hand revealing her wedding ring, "My beloved husband cheated on me with a common whore and left me for her." She sniffled, "Don't you know how it feels, Mrs. Turner? To be betrayed? I loved my husband once upon a time, but now he must pay the price for his infidelity." Mrs. Turner nodded, "What do you expect me to do?" She questioned. Claude and Lilli shared a small smile and Claude handed her the pouch of dust. "This dust will catch anything on fire easily," He said. "If you wish to ruin your husband and free yourself to live a happier life, then simply dust off the clientele with this dust and watch them burn alive." Mrs. Turner was hesitant, but after a few moments took the dust from them. A wicked smile spread across the two demon's faces.

"Today we have a black forest tea cake with a cup of Earl Grey tea, my lord." Aurora said as she set the tray down before the young Earl. Ciel looked thrilled at the sight of the tea cake and tucked in almost immediately. Ciel let out a moan of approval and happily snacked on the cake. Aurora laughed, "Eat slowly, Ciel! You're going to choke!" Ciel muttered something incoherent but as soon as Sebastian entered the room the boy froze, chocolate smeared all over his face. Sebastian sighed, "Young master, what have I told you about spoiling your dinner?" He looked at Aurora with a slight frown, "Aurora you know better than to give him sweets before dinner. Especially when they include chocolate." Aurora flashed him a sweet smile, "Come now, Sebastian- he's been keeping up to date on all his work both professional and school, I thought he deserved a nice reward." Sebastian sighed and set down the day's mail and paper. Ciel thumbed through the newspaper, frowning when his gaze fell on something. "What's this?" He wondered aloud pointing to an article. Aurora leaned down to look at it. "Hmm. It appears that there's a case of young newly wed ladies being mysteriously burnt to death in London." Her gaze drifted down and furrowed her brow, "Her majesty entrusts the situation to the Guard Dog and the Spider in hopes of preventing further incidents." Aurora looked up questioningly at Sebastian and Ciel, "Who is this Spider? I haven't heard you speak of him." Sebastian looked to the Earl. "Master?" Ciel sighed, "I don't know, I'm unfamiliar with this 'Spider', Sebastian, be sure to ensure that Madame Red doesn't interfere with this case, she'll only cause me more problems." Sebastian paused for a moment, and a wicked and hungry smirk crossed his face for a moment. "Somehow I don't think the Madam will be an issue." Ciel scoffed and went back to his dessert, waving his butler and maid out. Aurora looked at Sebastian curiously, "Who's Madam Red?" She asked. Sebastian lead her away from the lord's office. "She was the young master's aunt." Aurora stopped. "Was?" She croaked, "You mean he doesn't-?" Sebastian shook his head. "It was one of the memories that left him." He pulled the angel close with a sweep of his arm. "Now come along, my angel. Let us get to work. I'm sure the little lord will summon us before long."

Sebastian, as always- was right. Ciel summoned them not long after they left his study, saying they would be taking the trip to London. Ciel was busy staring at the scenery during the carriage ride. While the Earl stared out the window, Aurora linked her hand with Sebastian's. The butler merely glanced at her, only to see the slight glimmer of concern in her sliver blue eyes. Sebastian glanced at Ciel, who was lost in a daydream- actually it was probably a plan for what they could do to catch this killer and close the case, but no matter- and leaned over to brush a hand over the angel's face. "What has you so worried, Aurora?" He asked, "I assure you everything will be perfectly fine." Aurora nodded slowly, "Yes, I know. And the both of us can easily protect him. But I'm just worried." Sebastian rubbed her hand comfortingly, "Worried about what?" Aurora sighed, "That's just it, Sebastian. I'm not sure." Sebastian chuckled, "Well if you aren't sure what you should be worrying about there's no reason to worry at all." He kissed her cheek only to then whisper in her ear, quiet enough so Ciel couldn't hear. "Once we get to the townhouse go to my quarters." Aurora's cheeks reddened a considerable amount, earning a small chuckle from her demon lover. "It'll be fine Aurora."

They got to the townhouse late that night, Sebastian and Aurora unpacked and were about ready to put Ciel to bed when they noticed the earl was still fully dressed and in the foyer. "Young master?" Aurora questioned, "Why don't you get ready for be-" Ciel cut her off, "No. We are going to look for this murderer." Sebastian bowed, putting a hand over his heart. "Yes, my lor-" Aurora smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't tell me you allow him to stay up at all hours? He's a growing boy and needs his rest!" Her silver blue gaze whipped around to face Ciel, "I promise you Ciel, we will get up first thing tomorrow morning and look for the murderer, but no one is going to be up at this time of night. Even serial killers need to sleep." Ciel protested, "But!-" Aurora shook her head and began to remove his coat, "No buts, Ciel. Please pardon me- but what would your parents say if they saw you right now?" Ciel fell quiet and allowed her to usher him upstairs. Ten minutes later, Sebastian was walking in to dress him for bed while Aurora cleaned away the nightly tea. "Sebastian, Aurora." Ciel said once he was tucked into bed. "Yes, young master? Is there something you need?" Aurora asked, standing beside Sebastian awaiting her orders. Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but found he words he wanted to say were trapped in his throat. "I-" He paused and cleared his throat, "Goodnight."

Sebastian and Aurora walked out of the room, Soma and Agni were already asleep and had been since they arrived so late. Once they were about halfway down the hall, they shared a grin and Sebastian grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down to his room. (Since I cannot write smut- insert a decent scene here. Apologies that I can't write it. I have no experience.) And hour or so later, they laid in the bed, one of Aurora's white wings draped over them. Sebastian ran a hand along the snow colored wing, earning a shiver from the angel beside him. it was amazing, just like it had been in Paris. They both already knew things were going to get bad and frankly, neither really cared. At this point, Aurora could care less. She didn't care if she fell, all she wanted now was the love Sebastian had to offer her. The demon felt similar, he knew others of his kind with either mock him for all eternity or buy him a drink for managing to sleep with an angel. His blonde angel was curled up in his arms, her perfectly manicured hand tracing patterns up and down his chest. They stayed like that until the early morning when they managed to drift off into a soft slumber. Sebastian however was not entirely asleep, more dozing and sleeping with one eye open. He had a sneaking suspicion something was indeed wrong, but it wasn't like he could tell Aurora that. The angel would freak out, and possibly drive herself insane with worry and paranoia. It wasn't until the next day when they were investigating did they begin put put the pieces together. Sebastian knew all along who was really responsible, but he couldn't say. Partially because he just didn't want to believe it.

It was barely past dawn when Ciel woke up, climbing to his feet and marching down the hall towards Sebastian's room, intending to go see his butler first then his maid. "Oi! Sebastian!" He yelled pounding on the door. "Sebastian! Oi!" He was about to bang on the door again when he heard the shuffling footsteps on the other side. Sebastian opened the door, and gave the boy a shit eating smile. "My lord! I didn't hear you call, was there something you needed?" Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you come when you were called?" He demanded. Sebastian chuckled, "I had... other engagements my lord, I assure you it won't happen again." Ciel growled, "What kind of 'other engagements'?" He poked his head into the room and nearly had a heart attack. He recoiled instantly, his face flushing bright red. "I'll be in my study. Come get me when your both decent and ready to go." Sebastian put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He turned back into the bedroom, Aurora was sound asleep on the bed, her nude figure covered only by the sheets of the bed. Sebastian smirked at the bits of black and white feathers that were strewn about the room. Moving to lay back down beside his angel, he ghosted a hand over her figure, "Angelica..." He murmured, "It's time to wake up." Aurora sighed and rolled over to face him, "Do we have to, Malphas?" She murmured. "I'd much rather *yawn* spend the day in bed with you." Sebastian couldn't help the grin on his face at that. "You know I'd love nothing more, but our young master summons us." Aurora sighed and stood, moving to grab her dress from the floor. Sebastian smirked, moving behind her to wrap his arms around her, eliciting a gasp from the angel. "My dear sweet angel, it appears you don't have any clothes." Aurora looked at him confused but gasped as he snatched the dress from her hands, and it burned to ash at his touch. "Sebastian!" She scolded, "Why would you-?!" He cut her off with a scorching kiss. "I doubt the young lord would mind if we took a bit longer," Sebastian said, crimson eyes glowing their demonic fuchsia. Aurora sighed, "Sebastian..." Sebastian pulled her close, "Come now, the master is too traumatized from when he stepped in a few moments ago. I'm sure he needs some time to himself." Aurora hummed thoughtfully and leaned upwards to press a kiss to his lips. "Are you sure he wouldn't mind, Sebastian?" Sebastian grinned, "I assure you, he needs time alone."

Ciel sat in his study, head in his hands trying to get the image of Sebastian's room that was now burned into his mind back out of his mind. He shuddered.

Aurora sighed, "I suppose I could go another round..." Sebastian didn't hesitate to slam her down onto the bed for another round.

Walking down the street later that day, they learned that every burned woman had gotten their photo taken by an old married couple. Ciel sighed, "We need a closer look." He looked at Sebastian and Aurora. "Do you think the two of you could pull it off? Looking like a pair of newlyweds wanting their photo taken?" Sebastian smirked at the faint blush on Aurora's face. "Of course my lord," He said before bowing to the angel. "Angelica, my darling- would you do me the honor of pretending to be my wife?" Aurora giggled, taking his hand. "As long as my name isn't Lilli!" Sebastian chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Of course. Whatever my lady wishes." Ciel made a face. Sebastian and Aurora changed into more noble looking attire, Sebastian maintained his regular color scheme, but Aurora instead of white, blue or silver wore a pretty red dress, one that had once belonged to Madam Red. "Hello," Sebastian greeted the man at the counter, "My lovely little dove of a wife and I would like a photo taken." The man smiled, "Of course, sir. Come along this way, my lady- my wife has a few wedding gowns in the back if you would like to try any on for the photo." Aurora nodded, "Thank you sir." She slipped away from her demon butler, changed into the wedding dress of choice and made her way back to Sebastian. The demon's eyes seemed to sparkle as he spotted her. "You look lovely," he murmured as she joined him. Aurora smiled, "Thank you." She leaned in, "Perhaps one day I can wear a wedding dress for you for real." Sebastian hummed, "I _do_ like the sound of that." They took their pictures, leaving with the promise of getting their photos back the next day. "I think they turned out wonderful," Aurora said with a smile. Sebastian smiled, "But of course, you were in them. It would shock me if they turned out anything but wonderful." Aurora stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck, a sweet but slightly seductive smile on her face. "Oh my sweet Malphas," She murmured, "I wish we had the chance to run off together." Sebastian grinned, "What's stopping us? After my contract with the Earl the world is ours. We can go wherever you like."

He pulled her close, kissing everywhere above her collarbone, pressing a new kiss with each word, "What do you think my angel? We could go to Germany, Italy, Austria, Russia, the States, Australia, where ever your heart desires we'll go." Aurora smiled, leaning into him, "That would be wonderful," she replied, "However I must admit I think I will miss Ciel once you devour his soul. I may be cross with you for some time." Sebastian smiled, "I sincerely doubt that, my dear. I'm sure you'll be angry for a little bit- but you'll forgive me. As always." Aurora sighed, "So sure of yourself aren't you, Sebastian?" The butler grinned and rested his face in the crook of her neck. "Of course." Ciel stepped out of a shadows alleyway then. "Oi! we're working here! If your going to be distracting each other I'm going to have to fire one of you." Aurora pulled away reluctantly. "My apologies, my lord. It won't happen again." Ciel scoffed, "Anyways- what did you find?" Aurora shared a look with Sebastian. "The wife was a bit.. odd." She said slowly, "If either of them is the killer it's safe to say its her." Sebastian nodded, "Indeed. And what was that dust she sprinkled you with? It looked... odd." Aurora nodded, "I think she's got the ear of a demon or a reaper. Possibly an angel. But if it was an angel I would be dead by now." her gaze fell on the child Earl. "The dust she had is made in Hell. It mimics the glow of an angel but is really flammable. It can kill any human within minutes." Ciel nodded, "So it is her then. Very well- let us-" He was cut off as they saw the woman running with a bucket of the stuff and setting fire to each building she passed. Sebastian and Aurora took off after the woman nearly colliding with Grell in the process. "Bassy! Rara!" The red reaper cried tackling them. "A friend of yours?" Ciel asked walking over, a look of disdain crossing his face. Aurora shrugged, "Some thing like that." Grell looked slightly confused, but after a knowing look from Sebastian and Aurora said nothing about it. "What are you doing here, Grell?" Aurora inquired. Grell leapt to his feet, "Oh Will's got me on an assignment." Aurora snickered, "Well- you've got your work cut out for you." There were countless deaths, anyone could tell that. Grell giggled, "Actually quite the opposite. I only have one soul to reap. Mrs. Turner of Turner's Photography." Sebastian frowned, "What of the others? Surely you must harvest their souls. I sense no other reapers." Grell went on to explain, "Everyone who has been burned their soul burns with them. I'm only here to collect the killer's soul when she takes her own life at midnight at the top of the bell tower." Aurora sighed, "We should get going. We need to question her and bring her in before she can end her life." Sebastian nodded, "Aurora- stay with the young master, I'll go with Grell and-" Grell cut him off, "Actually Bassy, you should stay with the kid. Me and Rara need to have a little chat." Aurora shuddered, "Sebastian?" Sebastian glared, "You're stuck with me Grell, now let's go." Grell whined, "But I wanted to know what your like in bed!" Sebastian and Aurora froze up. "I have no idea what your speaking of." Sebastian retorted. Ciel was interested, and smirked at the looks on the butler and maid's faces. "No Grell, continue. Please." Grell grinned, "Well- word in the realms is that the great Sebastian has had an affair with an angel- and no less, the daughter of the deceased Arch Angel Michael who was murdered by his own beloved daughter!" Aurora stiffened as Grell rounded on her, examining her. "Hmm. I do find it quite strange you haven't fallen yet. I suppose it's the Arch Angel blood in you preventing it from happening." Aurora snarled, "I did not commit such an act, Grell." Grell hummed, "Well- even if you didn't kill the Arch Angel, you still committed one of the seven deadly sins." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Lust." Aurora stiffened. "I mean- you did sleep with a demon, did you not? And he abandoned you afterwards." Aurora snapped, "He did no such thing!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "That's enough Grell." Grell ignored him, "While he may have come back to you later, you still did it for the fun of it, there was no real love. Was there?"

Aurora didn't move. Grell made an excellent point. She had no memories then. None that she could remember anyways, she supposed in a way she was guilty. She looked up at Sebastian and thought for a moment, staring into his crimson red eyes. She did love him now, and she had all along she supposed. But was it considered lust if she loved him but was unaware of her true feelings? "Aurora?" She looked over and saw Ciel staring at her with wide eyes. He hadn't known any of this. "Is it true? You killed your father? And then you and Sebastian....?" Aurora whipped her wings out and screamed at him. "No! I did not murder anyone! Do you hear me?! I never murdered my father! It was Ash! Ash killed him in cold blood! My best friend murdered my only family- and said family stole me away from my life! They took my memories and my life! I lost everything!" Aurora's eyes were a bright, blinding silver now, and Ciel shielded his eyes from the light. He was terrified, she couldn't see his one eye right now, but it was full of fear. Sebastian pushed past Grell and grabbed the angel by the arm. He recoiled instantly, her skin a mixture of icy and hot that was unbearable to touch. Aurora continued to scream, tears streaming down her face. Sebastian pushed forward and grabbed her, "Angelica! Enough! Ciel is terrified! Don't you see?!" He hissed the words into her ear, and he pulled her body to his, her wings batted briefly against his chest, cutting up his body and suit a bit as they did. "Aurora," He whispered, "Angel please, it's time to let go. Let it all go." His words soothed the angel, and through her maddened state she spotted the fearful boy beneath her. Ciel's eyes were welled with tears. He was absolutely terrified. Aurora's silver eyes returned to their normal silvery blue. She cautiously reach out to the boy, but when he recoiled so did she. Sebastian pulled her into his chest, holding her firmly but gently. "I'm sorry..." She whispered to him before pushing away and taking flight. "Aurora!" She ignored the yell of Sebastian, and continued flying. In the distance, Lilli Michaelis grinned, following after the angel.


	22. Hunted Maid, Wench Butler Part 2

Aurora landed by the redirected river. Now a small pond, it looked how it had thousands of years ago. She dropped onto a nearby rock and laid there, her wings hanging limply at her sides. "Well, well well!" Aurora turned and tensed up seeing Lilli Michaelis. "This works out very well for me, angel. I get to severe your pretty little wings and drag you back to hell with me, to be tortured for all eternity." Lilli licked her lips, "But who's to say I can't kill you here and now? I can do whatever I want and no one is here to stop me!" Aurora tensed for a moment, but then relaxed. "Fine then," She said. "Kill me. I have nothing more to live for." Lilli looked surprised but chuckled, "Oh I know reverse psychology my dear, I want you to suffer. And letting you live would be anything but." Aurora shrugged, "Fine. Have it your way." Lilli watched as the angel went back to laying on the rock. "I terrified him," She whispered. "I terrified Ciel. I didn't mean to. Grell... he just..." Aurora squeezed her eyes shut. "Sometimes I wish things were different, that I hadn't had my memories stolen, that-" She was cut off from a blow to the head. "Save me your spiel about regret." Lilli said, a tree limb at hand. "You are going to suffer, and I'm going to enjoy it."

Sebastian shielded Ciel from the woman on fire. "The man! The man and the woman! The man with the gold eyes and the woman with the pink eyes!" Sebastian's heart stopped. Lilli. He knew his wife all too well. He rushed to get Ciel home, tucked him into bed and searched everywhere he could think of. Then he went for the pond. When he got there he was shocked. Lilli and Angelica stood across from each other, both covered in blood and panting. "I'm going to eviscerate you, you bitch!" Lilli screamed. Angelica snarled, "Not if I kill you first!" Sebastian watched as they met in combat, Angelica- or Aurora, was wielding her father's sword. The angelic sword was made form the same material as the reaper scythes, and could very well kill anything, whether it be angels, demons, or even reapers.

Sebastian made his way over quickly, and knocked Lilli to the ground as the demoness went after the angel. "Enough!" Sebastian snarled, "Both of you." Angelica Aurora and Lilli both froze. Sebastian was partially in his demon form, and while neither were afraid, they were indeed shocked. "M-Malphas..." Aurora stammered, her wings lowering to brush against the ground. Lilli hissed in annoyance. "You weren't suppose to be here." Sebastian turned to glare at her, "What do you mean?" He demanded. Lilli folded her arms across her chest and remained silent. Sebastian glared at them both, "While I'm flattered you'd go as far as killing one another over me, I am afraid I must insist you refrain from such an action." He glared at Lilli. "That is an order, Lilli. Do not harm Aurora." Lilli looked horrified for a moment before she snarled and in a wisp of purple black smoke, disappeared into the forest behind them. Sebastian sighed and looked to the angel. She wasn't afraid, that much he knew, so he was not worried about her being afraid, she had seen his demon form once before. "Are you alright, my lady?" He asked, kneeling before her. Aurora nodded, "Yes... I'm fine." She was quiet for a moment, "Ciel. Is he...?" Sebastian shook his head, "The young master is not angry with you, it was an in the moment thing. I am sure he will be fine." Aurora nodded slowly. Sebastian eyed her up and down, "You're injured." Aurora shrugged, wincing as she did so. "I'm fine." Sebastian suddenly grabbed her by the arm roughly. "You are weak and injured and in need of assistance. Now stop being stubborn and allow me to provide it." Aurora glared but sighed, and allowed her body to relax. Sebastian gave her a shit eating smile and picked her up in his arms.

"Hold on tight now." 

Not an hour later, Sebastian was finishing bandaging Aurora's arm. The angel was in the demon's room, sitting on the edge of his bed while he patched her up. "Lilli is a formidable opponent, Angelica," Sebastian warned, "I've seen her kill over a course of a thousand years. She is ruthless." Aurora shrugged, "I handled it." Sebastian paused his tending to look up and glare into her silvery blue eyes. "Angelica Aurora, she was playing with you. Like a cat does a mouse. She could have killed you." Aurora sighed, "But she didn't. She didn't kill me Malphas, I'm right here aren't I?" Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "I think she's plotting something," he confessed, "Something big. After you left the woman said a man with gold eyes gave her the pouch." Aurora's eyes widened, "Claude?" She whispered. Sebastian nodded. "And with him was a woman with pink eyes. I have no doubt it was her." Aurora was quiet again. "What do we do, Malphas?" She whispered, "What do you think they're planning?" Sebastian took a seat next to her. "I don't know. But I can assure you that whatever it is they are planning isn't good." 

"My lord. My lord, wake up." Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes to see Sebastian crouched at his bed side, holding a few files and a candelabra. "Sebastian?" Ciel murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sebastian put his hand over his heart and gave a short bow, "My apologies for waking you at this late hour master, but I have found some records that might be of interest of you." Ciel sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and began skimming over the documents his butler had brought. "So Trancy is in charge of all post case matters." He murmured, "Somehow I can't recall ever hearing of them." Sebastian stood, "Aurora has returned as well," he said, "She's been in a battle with my soon to be ex wife, and was wounded." Ciel sat up, "What?! Is she alright?!" Sebastian nodded, "Aurora is perfectly fine, my lord. She is resting now." Ciel nodded, "Alright... She is better from earlier I hope?" Sebastian nodded, "She seems to be. I'll watch over her tonight to ensure she's mentally sound." Ciel nodded, "Of course." He laid back down. "You may leave now Sebastian."

Sebastian went back to his room, climbed into the bed alongside Aurora and watched her sleep. "Sebastian," the angel murmured softly in her sleep. "Yes, Angelica?" Sebastian answered. Aurora was quiet for a moment. "Promise me you'll keep Ciel safe. No matter what happens, you'll keep our boy safe." The demon didn't answer for a long moment. Then he leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck, "Of course. He is my lord and my master. I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. I promise." Aurora smiled in her sleep, "That was all I needed to hear." The demon butler pulled her curled up body close to his and closed his eyes. 


	23. Healing Maid, Terrorist Butler

A few days later, Aurora sat on the edge of the bed watching Sebastian pack for his next mission with the young master. A train ride to oversee the rescue and capture of a kidnapped noble and his captor. "Are you sure I can't join you?" Aurora asked. "It can't be too straining." Sebastian sighed, "Aurora- it is going to be dangerous. And I what kind of butler would I be if I allowed a lady to be harmed?" The angel huffed, "I'm a maid, Sebastian. Not a noblewoman. And I'm just as capable of fighting as you." She followed him out of the room, and to the carriage outside. "I said no, Aurora." Sebastian said, shooting a glare at her. Aurora narrowed her eyes, "Sebastian Michaelis I am going with you. And if you think you can-"

"Aurora, this is an order, you are to remain here at the manor until Sebastian and I return."

Both angel and demon turned to look at the young earl who was seated in the carriage, glaring down at them. Aurora gaped, "Young master you can't possibly-" Ciel glared, "Are you disobeying my orders?" Aurora closed her mouth, a defeated look crossing her face. "Of course not, my lord." Ciel nodded and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian? Are we ready to go?" The butler gave him a shit eating smirk, "Of course, young master." Ciel scoffed, "Then let's go." Sebastian bowed to him before turning to Aurora. "Please take the time you have here to rest and recuperate, Aurora." The angel nodded and embraced him gently, "Please be careful," She whispered, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to either of you." Sebastian smiled, "I assure you both the young master and I will be perfectly fine. We'll be back before you know it." Ciel nodded from his place inside the carriage, "Until we return, Aurora you'll be in charge." Aurora blinked, "Meaning?" Ciel sighed, "You'll be the lady of the house until our return."  
  
  


Aurora had finished all of the duties befitting Lady of the House within the morning. By lunchtime she was bored. She invited Grell over to play a game of chess, but Grell had to leave shortly after to reap souls. She then followed Mey-Rin around, talking to the other maid about whatever she could think of, eventually Mey-Rin grew annoyed of her and politely asked her to go bother someone else. Now, Aurora sat beside the stream in the garden, braiding blades of grass as she spoke with Finny. "I'm perfectly capable of going on a train ride, I don't understand why the young master and Sebastian insisted I remain here." Finny glanced back at her, "Maybe they just wanted to give you a break?" He suggested. Aurora sighed, her silver blue gaze falling on the boy. "Finnian, this is anything but a break. It only worries me that they'll get hurt because I'm not with them." Finny looked up again, thinking for a moment, "Well- Mr. Sebastian and the young master have been doing this much longer than you've been with us. I guarantee that they'll be fine. Besides, Mr. Sebastian must be a trained soldier or something in order to be how he is. He's near unstoppable!"  
  
  


Meanwhile, Sebastian was chuckling to himself as Ciel was held hostage by the assassin on the train. "Sebastian...." Sebastian turned his attention to the assassin, who was demanding the train be stopped. "I am afraid that cannot be done, there is a bomb onboard the train as we speak, stopping the train will cause it to detonate." The train erupted into panic, people screaming frantically and some sobbing.

_Humans, how disgusting..._ Sebastian thought with a scowl, _so foolish and weak._  
  
  


Once the train had eventually come to a halt, a familiar golden eyed man approached the black butler with narrowed eyes, "Here, my tea was spilled in all the commotion. A true butler should have been able to sort that out without a slightest rocking of the tray." Sebastian smirked, "Quite so, I see you took some damage as well." The golden eyed man merely licked his lips, turned around and started away, pausing to whip out an invitation and holding it out to the demon butler. "What is that?" Sebastian asked with a glare. The golden eyed man glanced over at him, "You want to investigate my master simply come in through the front gate." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You want to help Ciel don't you? He's so desperately wants his revenge." Sebastian plucked the invite from his hand. The golden eyed man smirked, "And... by the way, Malphas- you should keep a better eye on your little angel. Bad things tend to happen to wounded angels on earth." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit at that, he climbed onto the train taking them home and walked into the young earls cabin. "Sebastian? Is something wro-" Sebastian didn't let him finish, "We have no time, my lord. I fear something may have happened at the manor while we were away. Allow me to get us back there quickly." Ciel huffed, "No. I'm sure everything is fine. After all, Aurora is in charge."  
  
  


As one would expect from that statement, everything was not fine. Aurora had gone into the garden in the early evening, the servants had been given her permission to retire early and had done so. Aurora was walking through the garden when she had been attacked. Lilli came at her, clawing brutally in her demon form. Aurora had shrieked in pain as the demoness clawed her wings and face. Aurora managed to fight her off, but she quickly sheathed her wings and rushed away to her room, and hid in the darkness of the bedroom, her snow white wings hanging limply, dragging on the floor. The door was locked, and the angel knew well that only Sebastian had the master key. Finny and Mey-Rin were banging on the door, pleading with her to open the door. Aurora just softly whispered for them to go, leaving her covered in blood.  
  
  


The train ride had taken forever to Sebastian, worry was eating at him- Sebastian almost scolded himself for the feeling, but then he shook the blame away- his worry for the angel he cared for- dare say loved, dearly growing stronger by the moment. It was just past midnight when they arrived back at the mansion. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage, gently lifting the young master into his arms, holding the young earl like he was a baby (Ciel definitely resembled a baby as he was curled into his butler's arms, a bit of drool running down his face and a soft snore on his tongue).

"Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin was yelling, and Sebastian groaned in annoyance. Ciel stirred in his arms, Sebastian maneuvered the boy and shushed him a bit before turning to the maid once the boy had settled. "Mey-Rin can this wait? I need to put the young master to bed." Mey-Rin stammered a bit, "Mr. Sebastian- with all due respect this can't wait!" Sebastian was surprised as the maid removed her glasses, her nasally voice fading to be replaced with her commanding assassin voice. "Give me a moment, Mey-Rin. Please." Mey-Rin followed him to Ciel's room, and stood outside as the butler put the boy to bed. "Now," Sebastian said as he closed the door to the young earl's room. "Whatever is the matter?" When his burgundy brown eyes met Mey-Rin's, he found himself a bit surprised. She looked both afraid and angry. "It- It's Aurora..." She whispered, "She went out for a while earlier and something happened... We- we don't know what exactly, but she came running in just as we were about to run out and help- she was covered in blood..." Sebastian froze up. "Where is she now?" He murmured.

Sebastian and Mey-Rin rushed quickly to the maid's door. "Aurora!" Finny was crying as he banged on the door, "Are you okay?!" Bardroy had a hand to his chin and was rubbing the stubble on his chin in deep thought. His attention turned to Sebastian and Mey-Rin as they hurried over. "Sebastian! Mey-Rin! She's still in there, won't come out." Sebastian nodded, "All of you retire for the night. I will deal with this." Finny looked up, his big eyes pooling with tears. 'B-But-" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Now Finnian. Go to your room. All of you." The servants reluctantly obeyed his command, and disappeared to their own rooms down the hall. The moment they were gone, Sebastian gave himself a soft punch to the gut and coughed up the master key. "Aurora, I'm coming in."

Sebastian opened the door to the bedroom, slipping inside quietly. "Angelica, what's wrong?" He knew something was the matter the second he opened the door, his beloved angel was facing away from him, her wings unsheathed and laying limp on the floor behind her almost like a cloak. Aurora stiffened, "Leave. Please." Sebastian frowned, "Angelica, whatever is the matter? Please, turn so I can see your face." Aurora slowly turned around to face him, and Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw her. His angel was covered in blood, and her face was scratched up pretty badly. He could only imagine what the damage had been earlier. "Angelica... What happened?" He breathed, carefully walking over to the angel, careful of her wings. "I- I was in the garden and then I heard something... Lilli... she was in her demon form and she attacked me with these claw like things..." Sebastian growled, "Daemon Talons. Found in the fifth circle of hell. Nearly as powerful as Reaper scythes. They cannot kill, but they're powerful enough to fatally wound or leave scars." Aurora whimpered, "Will I be okay?" Sebastian pulled her into his arms and sat her down on the bed, "Angelica, Aurora, my beloved angel- of course you will be alright. The wounds will heal and you'll be right as rain in no time." Aurora curled into the demon's embrace. "Malphas... Protect me." Sebastian sighed and held her close,

  
"Yes, my angel."


	24. Angelic Maid, Beacon Butler

Aurora was seated in the carriage, beside Sebastian and across from Ciel. She could hear Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard chatting happily as they sat at the front of the carriage, Bard driving. Ciel was lost in thought, pondering about the Earl Trancy no doubt, Aurora had been furious when she found out about the invite from Trancy- just a day before their departure.

  
**The Day Prior**

Aurora was nearly completely healed, she was currently finishing up making Ciel's tea for the afternoon and was about to bring it to the young lord. She had been spending more time in Sebastian's room as the days went by, but the white maid was still hesitant about laying with the butler, they hadn't exactly slept together since Paris, but they still split the bed. Some days Aurora would wake alone, other days she would wake to find Sebastian watching her with vivid crimson colored eyes. The butler would give her a quick kiss in the mornings before leaving to carry out his duties. Aurora would dress shortly after and join Ciel in either the study or the library to begin his lessons for the day. Sebastian would join them when he finished his butler duties and give Ciel a few final tests until he was satisfied with the boy's knowledge. Aurora opened the door to the library where Ciel was hunched over a book. She smiled and shook her head before approaching him with the tea. "Ciel, you mustn't hunch over like that! You'll be a hunchback if you don't sit straight!" Ciel huffed, waving her off, "I'll be fine." Aurora folded her arms across her chest, "Come now my lord- don't make me get Sebastian to-" She was cut off at the butler's voice. "Get Sebastian to what?" Aurora turned and smiled sweetly at him, "Our little lord is going to be a hunchback if he doesn't sit up straight," she explained, "he's adamant that he's fine hunched over that book." Sebastian chuckled, "My lord? Whatever are you reading that has you so enthralled?" Ciel jumped as Sebastian snatched the book from him. "Wait! Its not-" He cut himself off and groaned putting his head down. Aurora moved to Sebastian's side and her eyes widened when she spotted the pages. "Oh heaven help us..." She murmured to herself when her gaze fell on the pages. Sebastian snickered, handing the erotic literature book to the angel beside him. "My lord, if you wanted to know about such things you could have come to me or Aurora." The angel blushed furiously. "Mal- Sebastian! I know no such things! You have much more knowledge on the subject I'm sure!" Sebastian chuckled, "Well my dear, we could always serve as an example for the young lord." Aurora gasped, and smacked him over the head with the book. "I will do no such thing!" Sebastian snickered, "Why not?" Aurora snapped, "I will not have an audience if I ever have relations with you!" Ciel slipped out of the room and made his way to his office, stopping to grab the mail left on the table. He hummed to himself as he thumbed through it. He paused when he came to one with the Trancy name and seal on it. Sebastian and Aurora entered the room not long after, still bickering to themselves but their pinky fingers were intertwined. They both stopped immediately when they saw the letter Ciel was holding. "Young master?" Sebastian inquired. Ciel held up the invitation, "Sebastian, inform the Earl Trancy we will be in attendance at his ball. Aurora, prepare our things for the trip." 

**Present**

"Aurora."  
Aurora turned and saw Sebastian holding his hand out to her, they had arrived. Aurora took his hand, nearly tripping, only to be swept into the butler's arms. "You must be careful, Aurora." Sebastian said teasingly, "We wouldn't want you to be harmed." The maid blushed profusely and removed herself from his arms. "yes... Of course." The Phantomhive household was escorted to the drawing room by Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler. As they were walking, Ciel suddenly staggered backwards and clutched onto Aurora for support. "My lord!" Aurora exclaimed wrapping her arms around him, "Are you alright?" Ciel held onto her for a brief second and stood as though nothing had happened. "I'm fine." He muttered before carrying on. Aurora frowned and glanced back at Sebastian worriedly. He gave her a small nod, a silent promise he would keep an eyes on the boy, before they entered the drawing room where the rest of the guests were waiting. Elizabeth tackled Ciel and began chatting with him immediately. Aurora flinched, remembering when she and Sebastian had had to visit the young blonde girl and explain that her fiancé had amnesia and didn't remember the past few months. Sebastian laced his hand with hers discreetly, Aurora scooted a little closer to him and whispered, "I don't like this place. Not one bit, Sebastian. Promise me you'll be careful doing whatever it is Ciel asks of you." Sebastian nodded, "Certainly, Aurora. I shall ensure all of our safeties, including that of my own."

At the party later, Aurora was wearing a pretty red and pink gown with black lace and red roses, and on her face was a black mask. Sebastian had insisted on her wearing a mask, saying he was worried Claude or one of the Trancy household might recognize her without it. While Sebastian did a bit of investigating on Ciel's orders, Aurora would be watching the earl for the evening. Aurora stood beside Ciel when suddenly she heard the worried cries of the Phantomhive servants, rushing over she found they had found themselves a spot of trouble. "Finny! Mey-Rin, Bardroy- what happened?" She exclaimed silver blue eyes widening at the carnage. As the three servants attempted to explain, Aurora spotted the three Trancy butlers hastily cleaning up the mess. Her eyes widened as they had everything perfect in a matter of seconds before disappearing into the shadows of the room. Aurora felt her heart drop into her stomach. They were demons. She turned on her heel, going back to where Ciel had been, only to find him gone. Feeling sick, she searched the corridors of the manor- looking for either Ciel or Sebastian. Suddenly, Ciel slammed into her, and the boy fell back as if he had slammed into a brick wall. "Young Master? Ciel, are you alright?" Aurora asked kneeling down to the young boy. Ciel nodded vigorously, "Yes. I'm fine." Aurora frowned, he looked anything but fine. "Ciel, tell me what's wrong, I can help." Ciel bit his tongue and glared, it was now she realized his contract seal was on display. "I'm fine Aurora! Now leave me alone!" He pushed past her and staggered his way outside. Aurora followed after him, "Ciel! Ciel don't you dare go outside! You'll catch a chill!" She followed the earl into the dark forest and sighed as he finally stopped, cerulean eye and contract covered eye darting around the area. "Honestly my lord," Aurora sighed conjuring a white cloak and draping it around Ciel, "whatever-" She cut herself off upon hearing the giggle from Alois Trancy, who stepped out of a bush with Claude and the three triplet butlers beside him. Aurora gasped and pulled Ciel close. "Stay behind me, milord-" She said pushing the blue haired earl behind her. Ciel frowned and stepped out from behind her, standing at her side. "Alois Trancy." Alois, disguised as a maid, removed a blonde wig with a huff followed by a smirk. Ciel scoffed, "What do you want?" Alois giggled, "You." Ciel gave him a look of disgust, "What? What do you mean?" Alois snickered, "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. And if you refuse, I will kill everyone in the mansion. And when the entertainment starts all your loved ones will die." Ciel smirked, "Do it. If you can, But I have a question for you first." Alois grinned, Only if you kneel before me and wag your tail!" Ciel scoffed, "Which of us will wag our tail first?" Aurora paid little attention to the rest of the conversation, only coming back when Alois's comment was directed towards her. "You shouldn't be so confident, just because you've got a decent butler and maid. But neither of them can compare to my Claude." Alois stuck his tongue out, revealing the contract seal on the tongue. Ciel chuckled darkly, "I should have guessed that he was one too." His eyes darkened. "Sebastian, Aurora- this is an order, protect me from death until my goal is accomplished." Aurora gasped as she felt Sebastian's presence behind her, then beside her as his eyes glowed a pinkish red. "Yes, my lord." Aurora gave a firm nod, unsheathing her angelic sword, "Of course, Ciel." Her silver blue eyes flashed silver. Alois smirked, "Claude, bring me Ciel Phantomhive." Claude gave a short bow, "Yes, your highness." Ciel looked slightly alarmed. "Sebastian, Aurora- protect me! That is an order!" Aurora launched herself in front of Ciel, blocking Claude from taking him. "Yes, my lord. It will be done."

Claude snarled, "You don't smell like a demon!" Aurora grinned, "I don't need to be a demon in order to serve my little lord." Claude hissed, "A reaper then. Disgusting." Aurora was shoved aside and Claude snatched Ciel and began running off with the boy under his arm like he was a football. Aurora unsheathed her wings and shot feathers into Claude's back. "Wrong again, I'm far superior to any reaper, demon, or angel." She suddenly kicked Claude down, holding Ciel bridal style in her arms, her wings flapping and holding them both in the air, her eyes glowing a faint silver. "I am the daughter of an arch angel, therefore I can withstand most anything." Claude snarled, "That explains why the daemon talons didn't kill you like they were supposed to." Aurora looked surprised and was suddenly knocked down and pinned to the ground. Ciel cried out, hitting his arm rather roughly on the ground and possibly breaking it. "Ciel!" Aurora cried before yelping in pain and the being that pinned her put pressure on where her wings met her spine. "Shame you didn't die when I wounded you last time, Angelica Aurora Magne." Aurora hissed, "Lilli." Lilli Michaelis chuckled darkly, "So you remember my name, wonderful." Lilli moved off of her as Sebastian approached, covered in blood that was the triplets. Sebastian looked surprised when he spotted his mate. "Lilli?" He said confused, "Lilli whatever are you doing here? I thought you went back to hell to wait like I told you." Lilli smiled, "Ah my cheating mate, how lovely to see you." She walked over to Claude, "Have you met Claude, Sebastian? He is quite the demon," she draped her arms around the spider demon's neck and smirked at her mate, eyes flashing a demonic red pink. Sebastian narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Claude smiled, pulling an arm around the demoness. "I find it absolutely ridiculous how you could leave a lovely demoness like Lilli for an angel. How revolting." Sebastian's eyes flashed angrily. Aurora slowly crawled over to Ciel who was still on the ground, the boy gave a low moan of pain and clutched his arm to his chest. Aurora pulled him into her arms, and unfurled her white wings, wrapping them around him like a shield. Her eyes lifted to the three demons before her, all of them radiating angry auras. Sebastian was the worst, Sebastian was seething, she could practically see his demon form begin to take form, the leather to the heels, to the smoky blackness turning to tendrils from his body. Aurora shifted her wings when Ciel moved his head to watch the demonic confrontation. "No my lord," she whispered, her voice soft as silk and gently lulling him to a light slumber, "do not look upon this sight." 

Lilli smirked at the sight of Sebastian's anger. She leaned on Claude, "In addition I'm sure Claude could give me the one thing you can't." Sebastian's crimson gaze rested upon her, daring her to answer. In his eyes he had been nothing but good to her. He had kept her safe, clothed, fed- shared his souls from time to time even though she was never with child. Lilli's words sent pure anger radiating down his spine.

"Claude could give me a child." 


	25. Sweetest Maid, Bedewed Butler

Aurora's eyes widened. Her ears pricked, something wasn't right. She heard something from inside the manor. She clamped her hands over Ciel's ears, turning her gaze towards Sebastian who was slowly shifting into his demon form. She stood, unnoticed by the demons, and made her way to the carriage, Ciel in her arms. She set him down inside the Phantomhive carriage, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead before looking at the boy fondly. "Rest now, Ciel. When you wake you will be home in your bed." She turned and raced into the mansion where Hannah Annafellows, the Trancy maid (and Claude's mate), was slowly possessing the partygoing nobles with an armonica. Aurora set into action immediately, using her angelic voice to change the evenings entertainment.

Sebastian growled in annoyance, he had done everything for Lilli. And she repaid him like this, he supposed he was partly at fault, he had slept with an angel. Lilli and Claude were sharing the same shit eating smirk, both of them ravishing in his anger. He was about to snap at his mate when he heard the sound of the armonica and Aurora's angelic singing. He was on limited time. The demon butler quickly slipped inside, but found Aurora's angelic voice was drowning out the Trancy maid Hannah's armonica. Sebastian saw the maid's eyes flash fuchsia and glared, but his attention was diverted to his angel's song.

_"She played a fiddle in an Irish band, then she fell in love with an English man. He kissed her on the neck and then he took her by the hand said, "Milady, I just want to dance."_

When the armonica eventually exploded, Sebastian made his way over to Aurora and took her by the hand. "It has been quite some time since I heard you sing like that, my lady," he said. Aurora smiled, "Just an angelic spell, Sebastian. I just hope I didn't hurt your ears." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Hurt my ears? My dear whatever do you mean?" Aurora looked confused, "The voice of an angel is supposed to be poison to a demons ears. Most demons fall ill upon hearing it." Sebastian hummed, "Strange..." His trailed off as he scanned the room, not spotting the Young Master. "Aurora, where might the young master be?" Aurora smiled, "Sound asleep in the carriage. I suggest we make a hasty exit. I don't think anyone will notice." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Angelica... you know we cannot leave. Release my lord from your sleeping spell at once!" Aurora's silver blue eyes widened. He didn't often yell at her. She shook her head. "Sebastian-" Sebastian hissed at her suddenly, eyes glowing a demonic red. "Angelica! Do as I say!" Aurora took a few steps back, fear filling her at the sight of the angered demon. Sebastian sighed and opened his mouth to apologize when Claude joined them, a sinister smirk on his face. Beside him was Lilli. "Ms. Magne, might I have this dance?" He didn't wait for a response before sweeping her into his arms and pulling her to the dance floor. Sebastian tensed but looked to Lilli, the demoness wearing an impish grin. "What are you playing at, Lilli?" Sebastian growled. Lilli feigned hurt, "Sebastian! Whatever do you mean? My darling mate- are you not going to ask me to dance?" Sebastian sighed and held out his hand, which Lilli eagerly took as they went onto the dancefloor. "Please, enlighten me-" Sebastian began, "What's your plan?" Lilli hummed, "There is none, Sebastian my dear. I simply want to discuss some demon business with you. And I needed that pesky angel out of the way." Sebastian glared but listened to his mate. "Anyways, I just needed to inquire about our relationship." Sebastian nodded, "Yes... What of it?" Lilli sighed, "Sebastian... Malphas, we have tried for centuries to make things work. And now it's very clear they aren't ever going to." Sebastian stiffened a bit and pulled her off the dancefloor to the refreshments table. "Yes..." he agreed grabbing a glass of wine and taking a long sip from the liquid. While he didn't taste much of anything, he definitely needed something for this conversation. Lilli sighed and took his hands, "Malphas. We need to take a trip down to hell." Sebastian scoffed, "Lilli..." Lilli glared, "Not for that you vile demon! I want a separation! Permanently! I don't want to be with a demon who can't give me a child!" Sebastian nodded slowly, "Very well." He said. "I will summon you when I find the spare time in my busy schedule. Then we can dissolve this relationship." Lilli smiled, "That is all I wanted, Malphas." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Sebastian!" 

The pair of demons turned to see Lady Elizabeth rushing over. "Sebastian, where is- oh? Who is this, Sebastian?" Lilli chuckled and curtsied. "Lilli Michaelis, my lady. Sebastian's wife." Elizabeth gasped, "Sebastian! I didn't know you were married!" Sebastian gritted his teeth, "Yes, my lady. However I won't be shortly." Lilli rolled her eyes and Elizabeth gasped, "Why?! You two make such a charming couple! You know- I believe there's always hope for happiness! You should keep trying!" Sebastian shook his head, "We have, for quite some time, Lady Elizabeth. It simply hasn't worked. It was a difficult decision to make, but we will both be happier this way." Elizabeth frowned, "But is it not difficult for a lady to get remarried?" Lilli laughed, "Oh I've had a suitor ask me already. Sebastian and I just need to finalize things." She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "At least my next husband will be wanting and able to give me a child." Sebastian gaped at her as she stalked off. He was seething. Suddenly, Aurora came over through the crowd. "Oh there you are!" She gasped grabbing his arm. "I have been looking everywhere for you, Sebastian!" Sebastian didn't move, seething in anger internally. "Sebastian?" Aurora murmured moving to stand between him and Lilli. "Sebastian, what is it?" Sebastian blinked and sighed, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Aurora- might we speak in private?" He pulled her outside near the Phantomhive carriage. "Is something wrong, Malphas?" Aurora asked softly as they stood outside. Sebastian sighed, "I'm unsure. However I'm needed in hell. I'll be making a trip as soon as possible." Aurora frowned, "Is that wise? With all these demons running around here..." Sebastian cut her off, "It won't be for long. I should be back in a few hours or overnight." Aurora bit her lip, "As long as it isn't too long..." Sebastian smiled and pulled her into his embrace, "Thank you, Angelica. I promise you, after this business is done with, we can be together with no problems, and no Lilli." Aurora hugged him tightly. "I'll wait for your return, you go. I can take care of Ciel." Sebastian smiled and kissed her. Aurora melted into his kiss and sighed when he pulled away. "I shan't be gone long, my lady." He pulled away and joined his wife near the gardens. "Ready?" Lilli murmured, holding out her hand. Sebastian took her hand, "Ready." 


	26. Deathly Maid, Divorcee Butler

Ciel awoke in his bed the next morning. He furrowed his brow, where was Sebastian? Alarmed, he suddenly shot out of bed and ran to his personal bath to stare at his contracted eye in the mirror. To his horror, his seal was dimmed. "Sebas-!" He was cut off by Aurora's voice from behind him. "Calm yourself, my lord. Sebastian will return shortly. He had some business in hell to attend to." 

"What kind of business?" Ciel asked finally as Aurora was tying his tie. Aurora paused, "I'm unsure. He said it was demon business. I assume it had something to do with his wife." Ciel sputtered, "Wife?! Sebastian's married?! Since when?!" Aurora looked at the floor, "A few centuries at least." Ciel nodded slowly. He glanced at his arm and frowned. "I thought I broke this?" Aurora smiled, "You did. However as an angel I have the ability to share my healing powers to those who need them. I leant some power to you so you would be able to heal faster." Ciel nodded again. 

The young lord remained quiet throughout breakfast, and picked at his food deep in thought. "Aurora." He said, "Demons can make contracts. Does the same go for angels?" Aurora bit her lip, she should have expected this question sooner or later. "Of a sort, my lord." She began, "However, when you make a contract with an angel, it is not per say the same. Angels do not devour souls, we purify them. But in an oath, or a vow- our version of a contract, when the deed is fulfilled a sacrifice must be made." Ciel was intrigued, "What sort of sacrifice?" Aurora sighed, "Usually it is something you love, or treasure. If it is for your own personal gain the sacrifice is great. But if the oath is to protect another, or for charity, the oath impact is greatly lessened and one may even become an angel upon their death." Ciel nodded, "Has there ever been someone who had both an angel and a demon contracted at one time?" Aurora shook her head, "Not that I know of, young master." Ciel nodded, "Would I be able to make a contract with you?" Aurora thought for a moment, "I don't see why not, I've never heard of a rule against it." Ciel hummed, "So this would be like contracting Sebastian again?" Aurora nodded, "Quite similar, yes. Now, in order for this to work properly, you must be either desperately sad or hurt. Think about your parents, and how you felt. Focus on the sadness, not the anger." Ciel nodded, doing as she asked. He closed his eyes, heard himself crying for his parents, screaming when Tanaka fell. Sobbing... Screaming... Thinking he had been saved, only to be made a sacrifice.... 

"Your tears of sorrow have summoned me." He opened his eyes, it was Aurora- in her angelic form. Her usual maid/governess attire was exchanged for a white gown with black lace. Her silver blue eyes shone a bright silver, her white wings tinged with bits of gold. "The heavens have heard your cry, your plea for help. And they have answered it. I am to be your guardian angel until your heart's desire is fulfilled." Ciel noticed the black feathers became mixed with that of white gold feathers. "Now, simply say my name and our oath will be final." Ciel spoke her name, in the same way he had when he had contracted Sebastian. 

"Aurora."

Malphas walked through the hellscape, Lilli by his side as they made their way to the second circle where they had a demon specializing in the unbinding of mates waiting. Malphas was more than thrilled to be there, removing his ring eagerly and handing it over to the demon who took both his and Lilli's ring at hand, using his demonic powers to sever the bond that had been made centuries ago. While they waited for the bond to sever, the demon began asking them the usual bout of questions. "What made you decide to sever your mating bond, Lord Malphas?" Malphas shrugged, "Honestly there were so many problems I wouldn't know where to start. Her infidelity, her disrupting many of my contracts- I've just had it." The demon nodded, "Yes... And you? Lady Lilli Of The Lillum?" Lilli scoffed, "He refused and couldn't give me a child. And then the last straw was when he slept with that fugitive angel." The demon choked, staring at Malphas in shock. "My Lord Malphas! You- you managed to seduce an angel?! That hasn't been done since our King Lucifer!" Malphas sighed, "Whatever. It happened. And all we want is to never see each other again. Might we speed this along?"

Aurora's seal had been placed on Ciel's eye, overlapping that of Sebastian's. Now the only difference would be a silver blue glow shining behind the purple of his right eye. Aurora was now glaring at Claude Faustus and the other Trancy household demons. Alois and Ciel were watching intently. "What happened to your butler, Ciel?" Alois asked mockingly, "Was he too afraid to face my Claude?" Ciel glared, "Sebastian is away on business. Aurora is filling in for him." Alois chuckled, "Well. This should be most interesting." 

Aurora curtsied to Claude mockingly, "I do hope you'll excuse the slight change, Claude." She said sweetly, "Sebastian had business to attend to so I will be filling in his stead." Claude grunted, "A fight is a fight. I won't lie I was looking forward to fighting your beloved demon, but I suppose you'll have to do." He walked over to Hannah, extended his hand and pulled her into his arms before he stuck the entire length of his arm down her throat, making Aurora flinch. Her eyes widened as the demon pulled a sword from the demoness's throat. When Claude readied himself, Aurora drew her father's sword, smiling as she held it. Claude narrowed his eyes, and then- the battle began.

Malphas was growing impatient. He had been gone far too long, Ciel would be starting to miss him. He was seated beside Lilli and across from the demon doing his best to sever their mate bond. Lilli didn't look at all upset by the amount of time things were taking, which greatly worried Malphas. Lilli and the demon were chatting away about life, politics and whatnot. Malphas sat back, calmly waiting for the bond to be destroyed.

Aurora was fighting back against Claude desperately. She had already knocked aside the triplets, and Hannah was watching over Alois and Ciel. Aurora was suddenly worried as she didn't see Ciel or Alois. And Hannah was off to the side, watching Claude fight. Claude and Aurora were mid fight when she felt the oath bond between her and Ciel give a small tug. Claude also stopped, his eyes wide. Sharing a look, both demon and angel knew something had happened and raced to their masters' aid. Aurora gasped at the sight, Ciel's hand was covered in blood, and Alois had a sword piercing his gut. "Ciel!" Aurora gasped, starting over towards him. "Stay back!" Ciel snarled, "Let me finish him!" Ciel raised the sword and prepared to bring it down on Alois, but instead when he brought it down, the blade pierced a snow white feathered wing.

Ciel's eyes widened in horror and then looked at his maid. Aurora winced in slight pain, but was glaring at him, silver blue eyes flashing briefly silver. "Young master," she murmured, "Killing is not the answer." She reached over and ripped the sword from both her wing and Ciel's hand, throwing it aside, sending it skittering across the floor towards Claude. The demon bent down, brushed a finger up the blade, collecting the angel and young Earl's blood, before sneaking said finger into his mouth, giving it a taste. His eyes widened and he bit back the pleasured moan he felt. "Claude." He looked up suddenly, and saw Aurora lifting Ciel into her arms, carrying him as though he were a baby, her wings still spread. "My lord and I will be leaving now. Understand me Claude?" Her silver blue eyes narrowed at him in slight anger and annoyance. Claude dipped his head, a slight nod, before watching the maid leave with her young lord. 

Claude held the sword in his hand later on, and ran his tongue up the blade, enjoying the sweet and bitter flavors of the two bloods. It was rare a demon ever tasted the blood of an angel. Claude didn't need to think, he knew one thing. He would find a way to have the soul of Ciel Phantomhive and that of the angel Angelica's. 


	27. Hollow Maid, Divorcee Butler Part 2

At the Phantomhive household, Aurora, a letter at hand walked to Ciel's room. She was growing worried, Sebastian had yet to return and the nights without him proved worrying, Aurora hadn't slept in days- staying up all hours to ensure Ciel's safety. Angels needed only to sleep at least an hour a weak to remain at full power, and Aurora had gone sleepless since Sebastian left just over a week ago. She could feel her angelic powers weakening, but nevertheless ignored the weakness she felt, and and knocked on Ciel's bedroom door. "Come in." 

After Aurora entered, Ciel made a comment about him stabbing Alois Trancy, saying that he wanted him to die immediately. Aurora's face was full of worry at that. "Aurora, talk to me. Do not let me fall asleep." Aurora sighed, "Ciel... You need to rest." Ciel shook his head. "No. I don't want to." Aurora sighed, and hummed softly, beginning to ready him for bed, speaking softly to him as she did. "I believe Sebastian will return soon, I doubt he would leave either of us for too long." Ciel scoffed in response. Aurora frowned, "We did receive a letter from her majesty, the Queen." Ciel brightened at once, at full attention and reaching for the letter in his maid's hand. Aurora however pulled her hand away, a small smirk on her face. "Now, now milord," She said sweetly, silver blue eyes batting playfully, "It is far past your bedtime, is it not? You may open the letter tomorrow at breakfast." Ciel furrowed his brow. "Aurora, I order you to give me that letter at once." Aurora shook her head, "While Sebastian cannot refuse you, I certainly can. Now, go to bed, Ciel." She went to leave but was stopped by Ciel's soft voice. "Wait. Aurora..." Aurora turned to him, "Yes? Did you need something, my lord?" Ciel looked almost ashamed as he spoke softly. "Would you stay here? Please? Like when you and Sebastian stayed when I wasn't well?" Aurora smiled, walking back into the room and closing the door behind her, moving to sit on the bed beside him. "My lord, you have nothing to fear. Until Sebastian returns I will protect you." Ciel stuttered, "W-who says I'm afraid?!" Aurora laughed, "Your eyes betray you, little lord. Now, rest. I shall remain by your side until the bitter end. That I swear." 

In the daylight, Aurora and Ciel were walking through the streets of London, Aurora calmly relaying the information of the letter to Ciel. "There have been quite a few worrying incidents lately involving young boys having their eyes gouged out of their skulls." The angel shivered, "Honestly, my lord- I cannot believe the Queen allows you to work on some of these cases." Ciel shrugged, "I am the Queen's Guard Dog and the Head of House Phantomhive. It is my duty." 

Aurora's silver blue eyes were on the young survivor of the attack pitifully. But she thought of none other than Alois Trancy when the vague characteristics of the child's attacker matched a rich, young noble boy.

A little later, Ciel was loomed over a map, trying to find a pattern between the Phantomhive household and Trancy household. Aurora was off to the side, pouring the Earl his evening tea only to stiffen when she saw the map again. Ciel was grumbling about Alois mocking him. Aurora sighed, "My lord- Alois Trancy is dead. You know that. How can he be the one responsible for these crimes?" Ciel waved his hand dismissively, "He must have survived his injuries. Stubborn, I admire that..." He turned back to his maid, "Aurora- do you know anything about Alois's being?" Aurora thought for a moment, she recalled seeing Sebastian speak briefly with Claude at the party's end before he had left. And a pit in her stomach formed when she recalled seeing him appear with a rose tucked in his breast pocket, mirroring that of Claude's. "Aurora?" Aurora shook her head, "I can't say I do, milord."

Back on the streets, Aurora stiffened suddenly. Reapers. She could smell them. "Ciel, stay here." Ciel stood behind her, watching as she disappeared around a corner. Aurora gasped as she was met with a reaper scythe. "Ronald! Don't hurt her!" Aurora relaxed hearing the voice of William. She grinned and ran over into the reapers open arms, hugging him tightly. "Will! it's been awhile!" William nodded, "What are you doing here?" He said. Straight to the point, same old Will, Aurora thought. "Investigation with the little lord." William nodded slowly. "And the demon?" Aurora sighed, "Indisposed at the moment. He had to make a trip to hell." William nodded, "Well, that's a little relieving." Aurora cleared her throat, "And your here?" William sighed, "Sutcliff was unable to collect the soul of one Jim Macken- or as you might know him, Alois Trancy." Aurora furrowed her brow, "Alois is-? Wait, why would he change his name? _How_ did he even become an Earl?" William sighed, "Sit tight, it's a long story."

Ciel was running through the streets, memories overwhelming him, he knew some- but everything rushing back struck fear into the boy's heart. Ciel turned, eyes widening as he spotted a tall, dark, familiar figure. 

"Sebastian!"

Ciel cried out, running towards his butler, the image of him flickering before changing to Alois, running away from him. Gritting his teeth, Ciel took off after him. Ciel watched Alois jump a wall, and he jumped, pulling himself over the wall and yelping as he tumbled down, into the arms of Aurora. The angel maid glared at him, and worry shone in her silver blue eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive! What in Heaven's name is wrong with you?! Why did you leave when I told you to stay there? I thought something had happened to you!" Ciel opened his mouth to respond when suddenly several members of Scotland yard cornered them. "There he is! Alois Trancy!" Ciel climbed out of Aurora's arms, yelling, "He went that way!" Scotland Yard didn't listen, instead moving over to arrest both Ciel and Aurora. Aurora's eyes were wide when she spotted Hannah, the Trancy maid, grinning wickedly at her. Hannah's smirk changed to a pitiful look as one of the Yard asked her if she was certain it was her master. Hannah sniffed, "Yes. My young master was abused horridly by his predecessor, the one who was responsible for the crest on his right eye. He is also the perpetrator for the recent eye gouging incidents, because of his eye." Aurora snarled, "That is a blatant lie! This is Ciel Phantomhive! My master! She is not in my young master's employ! You must listen to reason!" Ciel snapped, "Do you know who I am?! I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive! If you don't believe me ask to speak to Sir Arthur! Abberline! Even her majesty!" Hannah sighed, "Forgive them. This is my master's other maid. She is like a mother to him, so I ask you do not separate them." The Yard sighed, "We will do what we can. Come on now, lets go." 

"How much longer will this take?!" Malphas snapped, "I am in the middle of a contract and I cannot be away for much longer!" The demon working on severing the mating bond between Malphas and Lilli sighed, "Not too much longer I hope. Just a few more hours. A day at most." Malphas hissed and took a seat in the room. Lilli chuckled, "Calm yourself, Malphas. I'm sure we'll be out of here soon." Malphas shot her a glare, crimson eyes glowing darkly. 

Aurora was watching in silent horror as Ciel was given "Special treatment." Beside her was Claude, grinning at the sight. "Don't worry, he won't be killed. He should be in good condition for you still." Aurora choked a sob, watching the look of horror and fear in Ciel's eyes. "Stop this." She whispered, tears streaking down her face. "Please. Stop this. I'll- I'll give you anything." Claude suddenly gripped her by the chin, forcing her silver blue eyes to look into his golden ones. "Oh your surrender means nothing right now. I'll have his soul, and then I'll have you." Aurora snarled, "You may have me. But let Ciel go!" Claude let out a sinister chuckle, "Oh, I think you'll find it is far too late." 

"Lord Malphas, Lady Lilli- your mating bond is severed. You are both free to return to your demonic lives as normal." Malphas didn't need to be told twice. He was on Earth in a matter of moments, appearing in the streets of London. He frowned, that was odd, he was sure he would have appeared beside his master. He tried again. Nothing. "You are too late, Mr. Michaelis." Malphas- Sebastian, turned to face Hannah. He snarled, lunging at her and gripping her by the neck, snarling furiously. "Where is my master?!" Hannah chuckled, "Not your master anymore. Ours." Sebastian hissed, demonic eyes glowing. "What have you done?" Hannah choked, "He is not completely Ciel anymore. Claude has a plan..."

Aurora was holding Ciel as he screamed. "Ciel! Ciel listen to me! Sebastian would never hurt you! Sebastian protects you as do I! Ciel!" Ciel was still screaming, and Aurora glared at Claude, who had a wicked smirk on his face. "What have you done? What have you done?!" Her angelic scream shattered all the glass in the vicinity of five miles. And that was how Sebastian found them. The demon butler entered the room, hearing the soft sobs of his angel and the whimpers of Ciel. When he entered, Aurora had her wings wrapped around Ciel, shielding him from the world. The second she saw him, she looked at him through tear filled eyes. 

"Malphas..." 

Sebastian started over slowly, she lifted a wing to reveal Ciel to him. Ciel recoiled in fear and horror, backing away from him. Sebastian noticed the boy was drenched, he made forward to care for him when Ciel screamed. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Aurora looked at him, eyes pooling with tears. "Malphas. Help him. Help him please. Do something!" Sebastian knelt down, and opened his arms, allowing the angel to jump into them, sobbing as she did. He rubbed her back comfortingly and turned to speak to Claude. "I must admit, I did not think you would go this far as to muddy the taste of his soul." Claude smirked, walking over to Ciel and leaning down. "Young master, perhaps you should use this as an opportunity to order Sebastian to disappear." A look of horror crossed Sebastian and Aurora's faces. Aurora looked at Ciel, who was shaking now. "Ciel." He turned to face her as she whispered his name. "Please." She whispered, holding tightly onto Sebastian. "Don't listen to him. He's manipulated you... Ciel please." Ciel weakly spoke, "S- Sebastian. I order you. Stay out of my sight." Sebastian stiffened. Aurora choked a loud sob, shaking her head and gripping Sebastian. "Don't leave." She whispered, "Please. Don't listen to his order. Please Malphas. _Stay_. We need you." Sebastian pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest. "Angelica, listen to me. One of us needs to protect him." Aurora shook her head, "But I failed to protect him. Malp-" He held her at an arms length then. "Angelica." Crimson red rested on silver blue. "I need you to watch over him. I cannot." He held her close again, "Please. Watch over our boy." Aurora stifled a little gasp at that, then watched as he pulled away, his hand holding hers until he was too far away to. He paused in the threshold. Claude sneered, "You heard your master! Leave!" Sebastian shot him a cold glare, then bowed to Ciel. "Yes, my lord." 

Sebastian walked out of the institution and into the woods, emitting a visible demonic aura while muttering to himself about dinner being served but not before the spiders are cleaned up.


	28. One Maid, Zero Butler

Aurora was severely perturbed when Claude was around Ciel. After Claude dared to lick the boy's foot, she held him close after that. When night fell, she would quickly fly out to the edge of the woods surrounding the mansion to see Sebastian and give him a small care package. Aurora sighed as she sat with Sebastian in the garden one night. "He's trying to convince Ciel to break his contract with you," she said, "Ciel refuses every time, but I think he just says he won't for my sake." Sebastian hummed, "For your sake? Doubtful. The young master is not merciful. He never is." Aurora shook her head, "He's been a bit different since you left, more afraid. Even asked me to share the bed with him like when he was recovering from the initial amnesia." Sebastian smirked, "I think you've made him go soft." Aurora scoffed, "Hardly. If anything you've made him hard as stone." Sebastian smirked, "It was the highlight of my life as a demon, raising him." Aurora frowned when she saw the sad look in his eyes. "Apparently I cannot have children. Before I left hell to come back, Lilli told me she was with child. Obviously, it isn't mine." Aurora leaned over and turned his face to meet her gaze. "And the fact hurts you." Sebastian stiffened. "Demons are not supposed to feel such emotion, Sebastian. You and I both know that." Sebastian huffed, "Perhaps I am the odd one out." Aurora smiled, "You are quite different from Claude." Sebastian tensed, "He hasn't hurt you- has he?" Aurora shook her head, "No. He threatens to but I'm always around Ciel. He can't touch me because Ciel won't allow it." Sebastian nodded, "You should return to our young lord's side. I fear for what Claude might do to him in your absence." Aurora narrowed her eyes, "And miss my time with you? Surely you jest. Being here with you is better than anything. Ciel can manage fine on his own. All Claude seems to do is annoy him to pieces." Sebastian chuckled, "is that so? I'll need to keep a closer watch on things then." Aurora laughed and kissed his cheek before unfurling her snowy white gold wings. "I'll be back tomorrow night." She said, Sebastian smirked, "I look forward to it."

"Young Master, good morning." Ciel stirred in bed, as his eyes adjusted to the rooms light, he spotted Claude and Aurora off to the side. Aurora was gripping the tea set so tightly it shook and her knuckles were whiter than the rest of her hands. "I know that smell... is it Earl Grey?" Aurora smiled and nodded, "Indeed milord." Claude chuckled, "my compliments to your excellent nose, master." Aurora cringed as Claude leaned down to smile at Ciel. Ciel watched the exchange, confusion dancing over his eyes before he decided to pay it no mind and sip his tea. "This morning we have an Earl Grey imperial, it's most excellent made from the finest leaves available. A true masterpiece." Ciel sat up and Claude pushed Aurora aside to begin dressing him. "I believe it will be perfect for you." Ciel glared a warning at Claude, not liking that he shoved Aurora aside. As Claude began to dress him, Aurora watched out of the corner of her eye, cleaning the tea set in the meantime and readying the rings. She paused seeing the shimmer of Alois Trancy's soul in the ring, she closed her eyes. She felt terrible for the young boy, hoped that she could help- but she knew the one thing she could do would be severely opposed by Sebastian, so much so if she acted he might despise her forever.

"Your schedule this afternoon is like a fresh field of virgin snow, blank as an unlined page." Claude said, "Today everything shall be as you wish it." Aurora scoffed. "If we did everything he wished he might wind up six feet under.." she muttered softly to herself. "Did you say something, Aurora?" Claude asked glaring at her. Aurora said nothing, just glared at him. "What if Alois, Claude? Where is he?" Claude brightened, "Whatever do you mean? It was your noble sword that struck the blow that killed Alois Trancy." Ciel hummed, "Is that so?" Claude grinned, "Does thinking on it pain you master?" Ciel shrugged, "he died because he was weak. Simple as that." Aurora gasped horrified at his words and then Claude's strange display of hugging himself and quaking in pleasure. "Come now milord," she said coldly taking the blue haired boy by the shoulders and walking him out of the room. "Let us get you some breakfast. Perhaps in the garden? I know how much you adored looking at the roses at Phantomhive Manor." Ciel nodded, "I-okay..." Aurora smiled before pausing to turn him to face her, her eyes scanned his figure and she hissed in annoyance. "That damn butler can't seem to do anything right at all," she remarked kneeling down to redo his tie. "He couldn't even tie your tie the way you like it. Isn't worth his salt, is he?" Ciel shrugged. "Well he's better than that thing that killed my village and Luka." Aurora sighed, "Ciel. You don't have a brother named Luka. You were raised in Phantomhive Manor, not a village. Don't let Claude confuse you." She finished the tie and stood, escorting him by the dining room. "Hannah!" She called, "The master will be eating on the terrace today. To look at the roses." Hannah nodded and obeyed, gathering the food and preparing it to be set outside. Aurora stood by Ciel's side, her eyes on the tree line as she searched for Sebastian. Claude appeared suddenly and her eyes were on him. "Aurora, might I see you for a moment?" He asked through cold golden eyes. Aurora felt a flash of fear run through her. She nodded and followed him inside. Once they were out of the master's view, he grabbed the angel by the throat and slammed her to the wall. Aurora gasped choking. Claude snarled, "you are going to stop telling the master such rubbish- or else I'm going to clip those pretty wings of yours! Understand?!" Aurora coughed and spit in his face. "I've told you, vile demon! You may have me but let Ciel go! In fact- let both the children go! Return Alois's soul to his body and leave them both be!" Claude laughed, "I'm going to enjoy devouring their souls with you watching. Then you'll be my own little slave in hell for all eternity." At that, there was a loud sound of trees falling.

"Aurora!" Ciel cried running into the room, eyes widening at the sight, then darkening. "Claude I order you to release her!" Claude dropped the angel to the ground and Aurora coughed for air. Ciel spotted the handprints around her neck and snarled. "Claude- leave her alone!" Claude bowed. "Yes. Yes my master." Aurora stood shakily and moved to wrap her arms around Ciel. "Come along, nothing to fear milord. I'm fine. Let's go finish your breakfast." Ciel shook his head. "Inside. Not outside." Aurora but her lip. She had wanted Ciel outside so both she and Sebastian could keep an eye on him. She sighed, "maybe a relaxing walk through the garden will relax you." She tried. Ciel nodded slowly. "Okay." Then he stopped. "Claude- strengthen the manor's defenses." Claude bowed. "Yes my lord." Ciel relaxed and walked back outside. As he did, Aurora caught a glimpse of the red eyes she'd been yearning to see since the day Ciel ordered them to stay away. "Young master, I must check on something. I will be right back." Ciel nodded, allowing her to leave. Aurora caught sight of Hannah who stood beside Ciel, walking with him to the garden. Aurora unfurled her wings and flew to the tree line and into Sebastian's arms. She sheathed her wings as she tackled him to the ground, grinning as she impacted onto his chest and knocked the breath out of him. "Sebastian!" She exclaimed happily, hugging the demon butler. Sebastian's strong arms pulled around her. "Are you alright?" He asked crimson gaze on the marks around her neck. She nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sebastian went to speak but glared at something behind her. Aurora turned and spotted Claude. "A storm is rolling in," Claude remarked. A little yellow bird landed on his outstretched finger and he spoke sweetly to it, mocking Sebastian as he did. "Ah little one, fear not. Master specifically told it to stay out of his sight. There's nothing at all it can do." Sebastian's hand twitched in anger, and his demonic aura began to grow around him. Aurora took his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze, reassuring him. Claude approached a bundle of flowers, bending down before it, the little yellow bird still on his finger. "The sweet briars are looking lovely, simply look at these exquisite flowers." He plucked a flower and then grinned wickedly at Aurora, approaching her and pinning it back in her hair. She winced. Sebastian growled and clenched his fist. "These are perfect for my young master." Claude narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "yes. Suit my young master quite well." Claude turned on his heel and walked away. Aurora ripped the flower from her hair and held it in her hand, watching it burn to ash before stomping on the ash. "Oh how breathtaking! It's just too much!" The sound of a camera made Aurora turn, and smile spotting Grell. "Grell!" She exclaimed running to greet the reaper. "Rara!" Grell cried hugging her. "Oh my dear it has been far too long since I've seen you! Oh just look at you!" Grell grimaced. "That Trancy maid outfit is absolutely horrid! I mean- you can definitely pull it off my dear- but it is ugly!" Aurora sighed, "I suppose that explains much about Claude's choice. The fool couldn't even tie a tie the right way. I had to practically redress the young master myself this morning!" Sebastian chuckled, "isn't worth his salt, is he?" Aurora hummed walking over. "Exactly what I told Ciel." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Grell whined. "Oh you two are just so undeniably adorable! But I'm so jealous!" Aurora smiled and ducked under Sebastian's arm, pulling it around her. "I suppose we do make a handsome couple. What do you think Sebastian?" Aurora glanced up at her demon friend and frowned. He hadn't moved, demonic aura radiating off him. "Sebastian? Are you alright?" Sebastian shook her off. "Fine." He growled, glaring into the Trancy Manor.

On a hilltop overlooking the Trancy Manor, Aurora and Grell sat at a small table chatting away. Aurora vehemently apologizing about Sebastian throwing a statue at the reaper while Sebastian made two sets of tea. "I must admit it is rather odd seeing Bassy prepare tea just for me. I- Uh I'm happy of course!" Grell clapped his hands together, "but well- I uh..." before the reaper could say anything more, Sebastian handed him a cup of tea. "A cup of a Mongolian milk tea with rock salt." Grell gaped. "Rock salt?!" Sebastian smirked, "I've no doubt it would be wonderfully stimulating to feel the salt in your wounds. Just for you I've doubled amount it calls for. And doubled it again, but why not double it yet again?" Grell gulped. "On second thought..." Sebastian gave him a shit eating smile, "drink up." Aurora was giggling quietly. "Sebastian!" Sebastian was by her side with another cup of tea, a charming smile on his face. "For you my Angel, St. Valentines, a perfect blend of black tea with strawberry, raspberry, rose, and vanilla." Aurora sighed contently, taking the cup eagerly. "Oh Sebastian you know just what to say to an angel to make her happy. Are you quite sure your a demon and not some divine being in disguise?" Sebastian chuckled, "I assure you my dear, I am simply one hell of a butler." While the two were flirting, Grell was desperately trying to calm the burning sensation in his mouth. All while gushing over the cute couple and being jealous. "Oh the sharp pain of love!"  
  


"I see," Sebastian said much later as the three of them sat on a blanket, Aurora resting her head on Sebastian's shoulder while she snacked on a small tea cake. "So Claude is responsible for the murder of Alois Trancy." Grell nodded, "yes, and then he put together a soul infusing ceremony. Two separate souls can never be completely fused, but pesky memories can be overwritten." Aurora frowned, "which mean now Alois Trancy-" Grell cut her off, "is the same as your young master, yes. Being turned into a ring, a jewel thicker than the thickest blood, more crimson than passion." Sebastian looked deep in thought. "Hmm." Aurora looked at him, "What are you thinking Sebastian? Do you have a plan?" Grell sighed, "I can't say I understand- why fixate on some little brat's soul? You could make a far simpler, quicker meal Bassy." Sebastian scoffed, "you sound like someone else I know, Grell. Just look at his face, the slack fatuous features Claude wears perpetually, there lies your answer." Aurora sighed sadly casting her gaze back to the Manor. "I should go. I don't like leaving Ciel for too long. Grell-" she caught the reapers arm, worry reflecting in her silver blue eyes. "Watch over Sebastian for me will you? I'm worried." Sebastian scoffed, "you have no need to worry about me, I'm fine." Aurora shook her head, "no your not! Please Grell," she grasped the red reapers hands in her own. "Please, please make sure he doesn't do anything dramatic." Grell smiled, "Of course my dearest Rara- you go run along to your young master. I'll keep Bassy company." Aurora smiled and made to leave, only to be pulled back by Sebastian. His cold red eyes stared into hers. "When you find you are able to, meet me back here." He said. Aurora's eyes softened and she nodded, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Of course."

Aurora returned to find Claude brushing Ciel's teeth. Watching from the corner of the room, she relaxed. Ciel was fine. He didn't appear to be harmed. She jumped when suddenly Ciel choked and sat up, pushing Claude away. Aurora was by his side in an instant. "Ciel?! Ciel are you alright?" Ciel nodded and glared at Claude. "Don't gag me!" Claude cowered a bit, "my apologies my lord." Ciel scoffed, "I mean really, you call yourself a butler? Sebastian would never do something like-" he cut himself off suddenly. Aurora felt a bit more hopeful and smirked at Claude and stuck her tongue out. The demon in question clenched his teeth. "Your contract with him is but a burden, a chain around your neck. Continued thoughts of that demon will be detrimental to your spleen. He deserves not but your hatred young master. Sebastian Michaelis is your sworn enemy." Ciel huffed, "I know that." Claude rounded on him, "break free of your fetters let us sign a contract the. We shall get revenge on that demon." Aurora gasped and went to speak but Ciel beat her to it. "You presume too much. I'm only here at all because I have no desire to return that wretched Manor. Dealing with Sebastian is my business. I don't need any assistance from you or anyone!" Claude smirked, "why don't you? Your up against a demon after all. You needn't come to a decision right away." Ciel gritted his teeth. Aurora grabbed Claude suddenly and dragged him out of the room, "How dare you presume to say such things about Sebastian!" She snarled slamming the door shut and spreading her wings menacingly. "Sebastian has done absolutely everything for him and suddenly you swoop in and steal him! How dare you! If you hurt him I swear to gods above I will purify _both_ his and Alois Trancy's souls!"

Claude grabbed her and threw her into a wall, Aurora shrieked as she landed on a bit of her wing the wrong way. Claude snarled, "Ciel's and Alois's souls are mine!" Aurora gasped as he dragged her by the wing to the window, kicked it open and yelled out. "Ciel Phantomhive's soul is a truly fine soul! Yes- a truly fine soul! And no angel, demon, or reaper is going to stop me!" He shoved Aurora out and closed the window on her wing. Aurora gasped in pain and wrenched her wing out, flying awkwardly back to the hilltop, when she landed, Sebastian and Grell inspected her wounded wing. "Should be fine," Grell said, running a hand along the wounded wing. "Looks just like a little sprain. Nothing seems broken." Aurora nodded and sheathed her wings, wincing as she did. "I've no desire to go anywhere near that wretched demon." Her voice was shaky and she sat beside Sebastian on the picnic blanket, resting her head on his chest as he pulled her close. Both she and Grell looked worried when they saw the demonic aura around Sebastian growing again. "Uh Bassy?" Grell said. Sebastian hissed, climbing quickly to his feet, pushing Aurora off of him angrily. "come on Grell. Let's go." Aurora gasped. "What? Your leaving?! Sebastian wait!" Sebastian made to jump away but Aurora grabbed him. Her silver blue eyes were wide and fearful. "Please don't leave. Please. I haven't slept since you left for hell." Grell gasped. "Rara! You- you need to rest!" Aurora shook her head, "No! Not while Ciel is in danger!" Grell grabbed her by the arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine for a few hours. You angels need to sleep or you become incredibly weak! Almost human!" Sebastian's eyes widened at that and he grabbed her. "Is that true?" He demanded. Aurora shrugged, "I'll be fine. I can adapt." Grell but in, "She can't Bassy! Look at her eyes! The duller they get the more weak she grows! When the silver is gray she is at her weakest! And it's nearly there! She needs at least eight hours of sleep!" Sebastian frowned, "I thought angels were like demons? You didn't require sleep." Aurora shook her head. "We don't. But we need to sleep one night once a week to stay strong." Sebastian sighed, "sleep here for a bit. I'm sure things will be fine." Aurora gripped his arms. "No. No! I won't sleep! I can sleep after this!" Grell sighed, "Aurora Your of no use to anyone if you can't purify a soul." Aurora gasped and Sebastian shot his red eyes to Grelle. "Purify a soul?" He turned back to Aurora. "You were going to purify the young master?" Aurora shook her head, eyes widening a bit in fear as his demonic aura grew. "No! No! I threatened Claude that I would- but I wouldn't! Not unless-" Sebastian growled. "Unless what?" Aurora backed away from him. "Un- unless there was no other options. Please Sebastian, you know I wouldn't do that without reason!" Sebastian sighed, "Enough. We'll discuss this later. Grelle, come with me. Aurora- stay here and get some rest." Aurora nodded and watched them leave. She settled down on the picnic blanket and sighed, closing her eyes.

_Please don't let anything happen while I rest..._


	29. Arch Angel Maid, Crossroads Butler

_Smash_.

"Young master?!" Claude burst into the bathroom of the Trancy Estate, finding Ciel in his night clothes in front of a smashed mirror. Claude rushed over, his hands running up and down the boys body, ensuring he was safe and no shards of glass had punctured his skin. "Alois..." Ciel whispered, "I thought I saw... Alois in the mirror." Claude sighed. "Well he isn't there now. Hannah," he turned to the maid. "Clean up this mess." Ciel's next words shocked him. "No. Claude you clean this up. Hannah, come with me." Claude gaped, watching them leave. "Hannah..."

"I miss home. I miss my manor." Ciel said, lamenting to the Trancy Maid as she knelt beside his bed. He looked up, caressed her face. Eyes warm for a change. "Your eye... it is, mysterious." Hannah smiled. "My lord, look." She pointed to her mouth. And when Ciel looked, he let out a blood curdling scream.

Aurora woke to the sound of the scream, breaking into through the window, wings unfurled and wrapped them around Ciel in a shield. When she figured out what had happened, she screamed loudly. "What did you do to him?! What did you do?!" Her scream shattered all the glass as it had before.

Meanwhile outside, Sebastian confronted Claude, "here I thought you would spy form a distance." Sebastian snarled, "you broke the contract." Claude chuckled, "have I?" Sebastian glared, "our agreement was to use each other for mutual benefit until the souls were fully cultivated." Sebastian discarded the rose, then lunged forward to strike Claude. When they were fully locked in battle, Sebastian let loose all the rage. "You dared to touch my young master, and you harmed my angel! Such a thing will result in the upmost punishment!" Suddenly a yell made them stop.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel. Sebastian and Claude gasped seeing the boy climbing a thorn covered clock tower. Flying beside him was Aurora desperately trying to ensure his safety. Her gaze met Sebastian's and he could see her silver eyes back at their full potential. "You claim to be a butler?! Your being summoned! He must have seen you!" Claude mocked. Ciel's next line made both butlers stiffen. "Sebastian help me! If you don't I'll climb all the way up!" Sebastian made to move forward but Aurora flew over to him instead. "Sebastian! It's not him! Hannah- she-" Sebastian pulled her close as she had a panic attack. "That's not my lord." He told Claude. Hannah walked up from being then, "No. It's my lord. Earl Alois Trancy." Sebastian growled.

"Do you hear me Sebastian?' I'll fall off! All the way off!"

Aurora was clinging tightly to the demon butler, panic coursing through her. "Sebastian what are we going to do?" She whispered. Sebastian ignored her, rubbing her back soothingly as he glared at the other two demons. "I must find some way to convince you to return my young master to me as himself," Sebastian said to Hannah, "Fortunately- I can be quite persuasive." Aurora gasped at that. Hannah smirked, "I wouldn't advise killing me, if you do that-"

"I'll have to fall!" Alois yelled. "If you hadn't noticed by now, "Ciel Phantomhive's body now belongs to that of my master, Alois Trancy." Hannah said. Aurora spoke sternly, her voice slightly shaky, "What did you do to him?" Hannah continued, "Alois Trancy's soul was taken into Ciel Phantomhive's body and was absorbed by him. It waited ever so quietly for the proper time to reawaken. The soul took advantage of a weakness in Ciel Phantomhive's heart. It used this weakness to steal Phantomhive's body using his own eye." Aurora gasped in horror while Sebastian made low grunt or growled noise, furious but refraining from doing anything. "The young master's body is now Alois's hostage, our hands are tied." Claude said. Aurora narrowed her silver eyes. "You won't get away with this." Hannah smirked, "ah yes, the murderous angel. I already have."

"I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall right off Sebastian!" Aurora sighed, she was going to have no choice. "There's more to the situation than that," Hannah's went on, "your hands may be tied but your hearts aren't are they?" Sebastian and Claude looked at her with wide eyes. "Prepare yourselves." Hannah said. "I'm sending you on a journey." "Indeed." Sebastian replied. Hannah smirked at that. "All of you are eager to retrieve Ciel Phantomhive. To do so you must journey through the labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart. Following the painful twists and turns that comprise it."

Claude sighed as they stood in front of the labyrinth, "we're being sent to collect stamps hidden throughout the garden, why this is beneath our dignity." Aurora scoffed, "an arch angel doing such a thing. Father would have laughed." Claude narrowed his eyes, "I was under the impression that you murdered the arch angel." Aurora grit her teeth. "No." She said. "I could never murder my father." Claude choked, "your father?! That makes you-" Aurora narrowed her eyes, "An arch angel. Yes." Alois yelled then, "come to me! And be quick about it!" Sebastian sighed, "I suppose we've no choice but to okay this silly game." Claude hummed in agreement, "only thing I'll be tasting the sweet taste of Ciel Phantlmhives soul." Aurora glared, "not if I have anything to say." Claude frowned. "I'm surprised you haven't simply used your angelic powers." Aurora clung to Sebastian a bit more. "I have an oath to my lord." Sebastian and Claude gasped. "Since when?" Sebastian demanded. Aurora sighed, "really it's no different than one of your demon contracts. Except I don't ask for something in return. Considering it is a good and noble reason or one simply needs a guardian." Claude glared, "which are you?" Aurora unfurled her wings, "for now, I'm playing guardian. But that can change should Ciel order it." Sebastian pulled her to his side and then dragged her into the maze. "Let's get started." Aurora stumbled after him but gave his arm a sudden tug. "Sebastian wait." Sebastian spun around to snarl at her, "What?!" Aurora backed off a bit. "I- I was just wondering. Maybe you should let me-" Sebastian growled, knowing what she was about to say. "You are not going to purify his soul. I forbid it." Aurora sighed, "it might be the only thing we can do. I can separate the two souls and I can give Alois his life back. But I can change his past." Sebastian shook his head, "No. Your not doing anything of the sort." Aurora folded her arms across her chest. "Sebastian, look at this logically. It could be the only chance you have at keeping your dinner. And I thought you liked Ciel? Even if his contract lasts a human lifetime that's a blink of an eye for both of us, is it not?" Sebastian ignored her, and carried on with the quest. "Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis if your going to ignore me-" She was cut off suddenly as a vine shot out and wrapped itself around Sebastian. "Sebastian!" She cried. Claude smirked, "did I forget to mention? The garden is enchanted. Answer incorrectly and it will repell you. I'm glad to see it works well." Aurora snarled, "you vile demon..." she pulled out her angelic sword and held it to his heart. "This sword is made of the same material as a reaper scythe. Only it will kill you much slower. Once the blade strikes with intent to kill, the wound will never heal. You'll always be dying from that wound." Claude tensed. Sebastian spoke, identifying the labyrinth instructions as best he could from where he was bound. "I see. So the answer is only true if Alois Trancy believes it to be. That makes this task a bit more difficult." Claude smirked, "well then," he stamped one of the marks. "I'll be on my way." Aurora growled as he ran off. "Oh I hate that beast." Sebastian chuckled, "You are quite attractive when your angry, my angel." Aurora rolled her eyes and cut him down unceremoniously. "Please. Let's stop with the makeup and get on with this." Sebastian frowned as she started away. Aurora gave a small shriek as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "I'll have you know I went to hell for one thing only." Aurora watched as he pulled off his glove with his teeth, revealing his ring finger was now barren instead of the black wedding band that had been there before. Aurora stared. "You- you and Lilli...." Sebastian chuckled, "I'm a free demon my dear." Aurora laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not with me around your not." Sebastian sighed, "Oh how I was looking forward to life as a bachelor." Aurora gasped and feigned hurt. "Oh Sebastian! You wound me!" She smiled and took his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

As they came to the next one, Sebastian furrowed his brow. "Alois Trancy was never defiled by the previous Earl... now the real answer would be false. But considering it's Alois's point of view..." he turned and grabbed Aurora, pulling her close. "My dear, would you like to fly?" Aurora sighed, "if that's your best 'please do this for me' line it kind of sucks to be brutally honest with you." Sebastian didn't take his eyes off her and she sighed, "But considering it's for you and our little lord I'll be more than happy to." Aurora spread her wings and flew up, looking at the other side. "You know, we could just fly over this entire maze." Sebastian thought for a moment. "It would save time, but I won't lie I'm quite interested." Aurora sighed, "Very well. Left one is clear. Right door is trapped." Sebastian nodded, "the answer is true." A dinging sound was heard and Aurora flew down into her butler's arms. "Oh how devastatingly cute!" They looked up to see none other than Grell with his trusty camera. Aurora smiled, "Hello Grell." Grell joined them, "Oh why can't you carry me like that Bassy?!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed past him walking to the next level. Suddenly the maze began to shift. "What the devil is going on?!" Grell cried. Aurora's eyes widened. "Ciel's fighting back." When they came to the next question, it was confirmed. "Ciel Phantomhive was wronged as he already achieved his revenge." Aurora clung tightly to Sebastian, having never been put down after the last one (Sebastian was worried Grell would jump into his arms the moment Aurora left them). "The answer is yes." They stepped through the maze. A table with a stamp on the other side. Sebastian set Aurora down to mark it. "This is bitter rabbit..." Aurora said tracing a manicured finger over the stamp. "One of Funtom's..." The pair looked upwards, knowing that their young master was waiting.

"Why didn't Sebastian Michaelis eat Ciel Phantomhive's soul." Aurora read. She looked at Sebastian, tears filled her eyes at the reminder that once this was all over he would in fact eat Ciel's soul. Sebastian spoke, "Our contract." He bent his head and removed his glove with his canines and revealed his contract seal. "I lost this arm and the contract seal temporarily. Knowing all this, the demon Claude Faustus seized the opportunity. He took advantage of the situation to steal your soul from me." The sound of trumpets echoed and Sebastian continued forward. "Rara? What's wrong?" Grell asked worriedly seeing the angel not move from her place, a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying. "Nothing." She whispered, "I- I just...." Grell sighed, "You adore that little brat and the demon. Yet you know the demon will ultimately murder the little lord." Aurora nodded. "What gave it away?" Grell smiled, "I have eyes, Rara. Anyone can see it." Sebastian looked back, "Are you two coming?" Aurora nodded, plastering a smile on her face. "Yes! Yes of course!" She picked up her angelic skirts and hurried after him.

Finally they came upon the end. Claude was pulling himself up and out of a trap, but Sebastian beat him to it. "Good evening Claude." He said with a wicked smirk, Aurora stood by his side. "Yes, so nice to see you," the angel added, eyes briefly flashing silver.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian and Aurora looked up. Ciel was looking down at them. "He saw you..." Claude mocked. Sebastian cringed and gritted his teeth. "Sebastian don't let him-" Aurora was cut off as Claude jumped out in front of them. "You let him see you! You let him see you! I would congratulate you on the young masters return, but he never receded that order to not see you." Aurora watched as Sebastian visibly flinched, looking a bit disturbed.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Eat my soul right now! Until you consume every last drop of my soul you are my butler! Do I make myself clear!"

Aurora wanted to scream, she looked at Sebastian who looked like a child in a sweet shoppe. "Forever yes, my lord." He extended his arm to Aurora, who hesitated.

Suddenly Alois's voice rang out, "If any of you want Ciel, well that's too bad! I'll get rid of everyone who doesn't love me. Yes that's right- all of you! I've found people who actually love me, Luka, and Hannah."

They disappeared into the clock tower. Aurora screamed. "No!" She unfurled her wings and shot forward. "Angelica! Stop!" Sebastian yelled after her. She didn't listen. She took off towards the clock tower, only to hit the stone wall as it closed. "No! No, no no!" She sobbed, "Ciel! Ciel fight back! Ciel!" She clawed at the stone, and suddenly Sebastian was behind her, gently pulling her away. She held onto him. "Malphas! Malphas, do something!" Claude and Sebastian shared a look, then kicked open the door. "Master!" Sebastian yelled, only to stop in horror. As Aurora tried to push her way in, he shoved her back out. "Angelica, stay out. Don't come in." He said his voice strained. Aurora felt sick to her stomach, she pushed past him and into the room. A sickening, blood curdling scream mixed with a sob left her throat. On the floor were the two rings that held the souls of Alois and Ciel. The gems were broken, and the souls were gone.


	30. White Maid, Black Butler

Hannah was singing. Singing a sweet song as the boat, steered by Claude and Sebastian, rowed along. Aurora was seated at the back of the boat, tears causing her body to shake not only from the cold. They had descended into a realm between worlds. Or rather purgatory. The first circle of hell. The three demons had no problems. The angel however was freezing cold. Sebastian paused in his rowing to remove his jacket and drape it over her shoulders. "When this is all over I promise things will be better." He murmured. "We'll travel, just like we promised." Aurora said nothing. Sebastian ran a finger through her hair and resume rowing.  
  


**_Earlier_ **

"Ciel!" Aurora screamed dropping to her knees before the rings, "No. No!" Sebastian glared at Hannah. "I have entered into a contract with Ciel Phantomhive and Jim Macken," Hannah said. "Until my contract with Jim Macken is complete, Ciel's soul lies dormant. "So he's not dead then." Sebastian said. Hannah smirked. "You will come with me, all of you. To fulfill his wish and then and only then, can Ciel Phantomhive survive." Aurora shot forward and grabbed Ciel's body. "Just let me hold him." She whispered he voice cracking with pain. Hannah didn't argue. Just lead them to the boat.

**_Present_ **

"One of you will end your life as a demon." Hannah said, "that is the wish of my master." Aurora gasped. Her eyes fell on Sebastian. "Sebastian...." Sebastian's crimson gaze fell on her. "I'll be fine, Angelica. Don't worry." The group ventured further into the Isle Of Death, Aurora tugged Sebastian's coat tighter around her. "Cold?" Hannah asked her. Aurora- Angelica, nodded. "Yes." The angel said. "I've never particularly liked the cold. In Heaven I stayed well away from the colder areas." Hannah chuckled, "the Isle of Death is said to make any angel that visits go mad." Angelica smiled, "Any regular angel yes. Fortunately my father was an arch angel." Hannah nodded, "and your mother?" Angelica smirked.

"A fallen angel."  
  


Angelica watched from afar as the three demons readied the demon sword. She flinched at the sound of cracking bones as Sebastian- Malphas, pulled the sword from Hannah's gut. Claude "No human weapon is fatal enough to kill a demon. Let alone mortally wound one." Hannah said leading them to the battle area. "The damage done by a blow from the demon sword is permanent. The soul touched by it is utterly obliterated." Claude glared, "a singular sword for a demon duel?" Sebastian growled, "a singular sword to battle for a singular soul." Hannah smirked, and gave the notion to begin. Angelica stood beside the demoness, watching the fight play out. Claude had the demon sword, then Sebastian snatched it away and slammed it into the ground. "Angelica- go with Hannah and the master!" He ordered. Angelica looked back at him, "What about you?!" She called. "I'll be fine!" Sebastian said, "now go!" Angelica obeyed and took off with Hannah.

Together they sat outside. Soon, it began to rain. Angelica felt sick. She dropped to the ground and began vomiting. The sound of footsteps made her look up. The sick feeling went away when she saw the demon standing there. "Malphas!" She cried rushing into his arms. The demon held her close, then looked at Hannah who now stood on the cliffs edge. Angelica knew in the pit of her stomach that Hannah was not going to give Ciel up so easily. So, she did the one thing she could think of. Sebastian's crimson eyes widened as she shot forward, snow white wings bursting out behind her, giving her an extra fraction of speed. Hannah's own blue eyes widened as the arch angel lunged forward, sword at hand, and slammed it to the hilt into the demoness's skull. Angelica was panting as the blood splattered on both her and Sebastian. Her silver blue eyes were all silver, glowing a bit as she calmed down. Sebastian tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, knelt down beside her, and searched her eyes. It took but a moment, she saw Ciel on the ground and burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "I didn't trust her." Sebastian sighed, "It's fine. We'll just have to move on." The angel shook her head and moved over to Ciel. "Grim Reapers are able to judge someone upon their death." She murmured. "But an Arch Angel or a powerful enough demon are the only ones who can truly give someone a second chance." Sebastian watched in awe. She sat on her knees, rested the little lord's head in her lap before looking up at him. "I can alter his cinematic record, he won't remember any of this. And I'll need to partially purify his soul." Sebastian held his breath. She looked at him, "That means he won't remember getting his revenge. Ever. If you can find someone else to pin his revenge on, your more than welcome to do that. Or let things be." She put her hands on the young lord's face. "Hannah was going to make him a demon. That was how she planned to bring him back to life." Her hands glowed a soft white gold, and Ciel's cinematic record unfurled. Sebastian watched as bits became overwritten. "I'll take only what I must, his memories of his revenge are too far gone, they cannot be salvaged." She smiled, "I must say I'm actually rather pleased his soul won't be taken now, I've grown quite attached to him in our short time together." Sebastian watched, his expression emotionless. "You love him." Angelica smiled, "Like that of a younger brother or my own son." Sebastian watched the cinematic record go back into the body of Ciel.

"It's a pity I was unable to help Alois," she murmured, eyes sad. "If I had had his body I might have been able to do something. But Hannah had already devoured his soul." Sebastian frowned, "There was nothing you could do. Even if you did manage to save both of them, what then? We couldn't possibly take Alois Trancy, Jim Macken- whomever he is, back with us." Angelica smiled, "Would it really be so bad? Having two young masters?" Sebastian didn't react. Angelica sighed and stood before him, silver blue eyes on crimson red. "Come now, Sebastian. Don't lie to me, it would have made things much more interesting." Sebastian scoffed, "Maybe so, but forget what you couldn't save. Focus on what you can." Angelica huffed and went back to work. She laid a gentle kiss upon Ciel's brow when she was finished, and then moved to pick him up. Sebastian beat her to it. "Let me." He said, holding the boy like he was a small child. He did trust Angelica, but food was food. He had to ensure his dinner wasn't tainted. As though she were somehow able to read his thoughts, Angelica recoiled and a look of disgust crossed her face. "Do you honestly think after all we've been through I would do such a thing?" Her cold tone and glare made the demon butler look up at her in shock. He hadn't meant to insult her. He realized then she was still shivering, even though she was wearing his tailcoat, which hung greatly off her small figure. He sighed and pulled an arm around her, leading her back to the boat. "Come. Let us go home." Angelica shivered, "Don't need to tell me twice. I don't know how your warm in just that." Sebastian smirked, "I'm a demon darling. And purgatory is technically in hell." Angelica shuddered, "I'd like to clear out of here quickly. It's dreadful here." Sebastian laughed, "Of course. We'll leave immediately."

They started towards the moored boat when a voice made them freeze. "Angelica Aurora Laverne- just what do you think your doing here?" Angelica stiffened. Sebastian turned, ready to fight immediately, Ciel held tightly in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw the figure behind them. A beautiful brown haired Fallen Angel stood before them, her arms folded across her chest and black feathered wings thrashing. Angelica sighed, "This is what I was hoping to avoid..." The Fallen stalked over towards her, "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady! I was hoping those imbeciles from the Lilum would retrieve you so I could see you. But unfortunately their top demoness had to get her mate bond severed, because her mate slept with an angel. Do you happen to know anything about that, Angelica?" Angelica sweat dropped. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Pardon me, what business do you have with us?" The Fallen glared at him, then her eyes widened in surprise. "Lord Malphas?" She murmured, "Whatever are you doing here?" Sebastian- Malphas, glared. "In the midst of a contract." He looked at his angel, who was still shivering in his tailcoat. "Angelica, who is she?" Angelica's teeth chattered a bit. "Malphas. Meet the Fallen Lady Lucia Laverne Magne.

My.... mother."


	31. Black Butler: Book Of Angels

"Your mother?"

Malphas was surprised, he didn't expect his angel to be the daughter of a Fallen and an Arch Angel. Angelica nodded. "Yes. Mother was already Fallen by the time she met father, hence why I'm being hunted relentlessly." Lucia Magne sighed, "And what happened to your father is absolutely awful my little dove, but I cannot be held responsible for what happened." Angelica scoffed, "You left me with him when I was a but a cherub angel. Then you fled to the furthest corners of the Earth to evade the capture of the Heavenly Guard." Lucia waved a hand dismissively. "My little dove-ling, I am a Fallen. Your dear father Michael, bless his soul, was an Arch Angel. And Arch Angel and a Fallen Angel being together was unheard of. You were left with your father because it was safer for you." She sighed and put a hand under her daughter's chin. "Angelica, your last name is the very meaning of lust. I am the Fallen Angel in charge of the Magne layer of hell." Angelica scoffed, "Well being your daughter doesn't mean I'm like you." Lucia chuckled, "Says the little Arch who seduced a demon... or was it the other way around, Lord Malphas? I know how much you love a good game every now and then. You and Lady Lilli used to be so fond of it." Malphas glared, "As you know, Lilli and I are no longer mated. I'd prefer if you refrained from using that rat's name." Lucia shrugged, "Cest la vie." The black winged Fallen approached Ciel and smirked, "Oh this one would have made a lovely demon." She looked at her daughter, "I am quite surprised you didn't allow Hannah to make him one. Then you would never need to fear his death." Angelica snarled, "Don't you lay a finger on him." Lucia chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it my dove. Lord Malphas claimed his soul first. And Lord Malphas's his soul shall remain." Malphas relaxed ever so slightly. Angelica shivered, walking back over to Malphas's side. "What are you doing here mother? Did you just come to mock me?" Lucia's eyes flashed red. "Mock you? My dove- never! Only to see if the rumors were true. And true they indeed are." She looked at her them both seriously. "I just hope the two of you are prepared for the consequences of a demon-angel union. And gods forbid you ever have children. Then there will be a definite problem." She paused, "That is unless one of you becomes like the other or you both surrender your immortality." The demon and angel shared a look. "What do you mean? Become like the other?" Malphas inquired. Lucia smirked, "Malphas, your father is a Fallen- one of the first might I add, your mother a demon. You could very well surrender your life as a demon and reform yourself as an angel. It would take thousands of years, but it could work." She looked to her daughter, "And you my little dove could easily become a Fallen like me. Only because you are an Arch you would keep your angelic powers as well as acquire that of a demons. Only using your angelic powers would be increasingly more difficult." She stepped away from them, spreading her black wings. "You could both also surrender your immortality to remain with that boy of yours. In doing so, you would both become human. It is your choice." And with a flourish of midnight black wings, Lucia Magne, the Angel of Lust, flew off into the distance. Leaving the demon and angel alone with their young master.

"How much further?" Aurora asked later as she sat in the boat shivering in Sebastian's coat. Sebastian steered the boat back toward the barrier between life and death. "Not much longer, my lady." He said. Aurora nodded and pulled the sleeping Ciel close. "It's going to be nightmares for our lord for quite some time." She said, "Removing so many memories will cause him to see them in dreams but think of them only as nightmares as they leave his mind for good." Sebastian sighed, "Meaning we're going to have to play parents to him again. Wonderful." Aurora frowned, "I thought you wanted children?" Sebastian shook his head, "I wouldn't have minded a child. Though after Lilli continuously whined about it, I grew to despise the very thought." Aurora sighed, and stroked Ciel's hair. "I don't think it was that bad last time," she confessed. "If I'm being absolutely honest, I rather enjoyed it." Sebastian paused in his rowing, glancing back at her, "Oh? How so?" Aurora smiled, "It just made me feel safer. I felt happy." Sebastian cast her a sweet smirk, "Well in that case I'd be more than happy to share the bed with you and the young master until he is well." Aurora smiled up at him before shivering again, pulling the butler's tailcoat tighter around her. "Please tell me we're almost out?" As she said those words, the bitter cold began to fade away and she blinked, looking up to find Sebastian mooring the boat beside the Trancy Manor. He held Ciel in one arm, then held out his hand for the angel. They walked back towards the front of the manor, Aurora shuddering at the memories they had here. After they prepared a carriage and packed all their things, Sebastian stood outside the manor and removed his glove with his teeth. "Sebastian? What are you doing?" Aurora asked. Sebastian gave her a charming smile, "Burning this wretched place. Your more than welcome to join me." Aurora grinned and eagerly joined him. Side by side, they gave a flick of their hands, a hot bluish white flame danced in Aurora's palm while an orange flame tinged with blue danced in Sebastian's. With a shared smirk at each other, they threw forward their hands, throwing the flames into the Trancy Manor. Then, they brought the carriage up to the hilltop and watched the flames consume the Trancy Manor. The flames reflected in both celestials' eyes as they glared coldly into the blazing inferno. Unbeknownst to them, from a nearby treetop stood three figures with white feathered wings, all three of them glaring down at the demon, arch, and human. "Disgraceful." The leader of the group said, "To think she is the daughter of an Arch Angel." The female of the group scoffed, "She stood by and watched as Ash was murdered. She should be sentenced to eternity in purgatory." The last one chuckled, "Agreed. I'm sure by the fortnights end, the Arch Angel Angelica Aurora Magne will be slain."

And so begins the Book Of Angels.


	32. Motherly Maid, Fatherly Butler

It was a sunny morning at the Phantomhive Manor, the manor and its surroundings were quiet- a rarity. In the master bedchambers, Ciel Phantomhive lay curled in between the demon butler and angel maid. Ciel was sound asleep, snoring softly as his small body curled into that of Aurora's. The angel had her white gold wing draped over the boy, keeping him safe and warm. Sebastian was on the other side, laying awake. Aurora blinked away the sleep, her silver blue eyes resting on Sebastian as he glared down at the boy. "Se..bastian? Is it morning already?" Sebastian slowly sat up, "It is. And we've let him sleep in." Aurora reached over and grabbed his wrist as he made to wake Ciel. "No, don't wake him. He needs as much rest as possible." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "He is not an ordinary child, Angelica. He is a child earl. He has a job like every other human." Aurora glared, "He is still a child, Sebastian! He needs his rest! And considering his recent ordeal, he absolutely needs to rest!" Sebastian growled, "He _needs_ to carry out his schedule as per normal!" Aurora hissed back, "He's just a child! Sebastian, he-" She was cut off as Ciel suddenly began mumbling in his sleep, tossing and turning.

"Mother.... Father... No.... No....."

Tears began leaking through Ciel's lashes, and he began thrashing. Aurora felt a pit of worry growing within her, but when she looked to Sebastian for help, she recoiled at the sadistic smile on his face. It took her a moment of horror to remember that he was indeed a demon, he thrived off of negative emotion. And Ciel's fragile state made him all the more a delectable meal for a demon. Aurora wrapped her wings around the boy, pulling him into her embrace and shushing him. "Hush Ciel." She soothed, "Everything's alright. Your alright." Ciel was shaking. Aurora glanced up briefly when Sebastian scooted a little closer to them. It was now she first saw his black feathered wings, inherited from his father. Ciel was soon wrapped in a cocoon of black and white feathered wings Sebastian's large black wing overlapped with one of Aurora's white gold, resting upon her back while the other cocooned Ciel. When Ciel began whimpering, both Sebastian and Aurora pulled him close, the three of them resembling a small family. Ciel opened his eyes a little bit, his vision blurred. "Mother? Father?" Sebastian was taken aback, and let a small gasp escape. He looked at Aurora and noticed that she did look like a younger Rachel Phantomhive. Aside from her hair being a few shades lighter and her eyes a silvery blue instead of cerulean blue. Sebastian did know he looked a great deal like a demonic version of the boy's father, but that was to ensure his comfort around him. Aurora smiled down at Ciel as he stirred. "Good morning, Ciel. How are you feeling?" Ciel groaned, "I'm... dizzy. Everything hurts, and I don't know why. My head..." Aurora sighed and looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, would you get him some tea? Maybe that will help him." Sebastian nodded and slid out of bed. Aurora took a moment to admire his figure as he quickly changed and then leave the room to fetch the tea. "Aurora," Ciel murmured as she helped him sit up, "What's going on? Why do I feel... like something's missing?" Aurora shook her head and stroked his hair soothingly, "Ciel, I assure you- nothing aside from your morning tea is missing." Ciel leaned back, and closed his eyes. A moment after, Sebastian entered the room with the tea tray and served Ciel a cup of Earl Grey. Sebastian walked over to Aurora's side of the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to murmur in her ear. "Meet me in the garden tonight?" Aurora smiled and leaned into him, "Certainly. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ciel watched them out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw his parents, happy together like they had always been when he was younger. He finished his tea and Aurora took the empty cup from him, handing it to Sebastian behind her who set it down on the tray. Ciel sat up, "I should get to work." Sebastian smiled, "Very good my lord." He looked over at Aurora, "Aurora, would you fetch the young master's clothes?" Aurora stood and nodded, "Of course." She walked over to the wardrobe, humming to herself as she got the clothes for Ciel. She glanced outside and gasped. Outside was a face she had hoped to never see again. "Aurora? Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked. Aurora gulped. "Yes." She lied, "Everything is fine." She walked over and handed the clothes to Sebastian who narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. She leaned over, "Whatever happens keep Ciel safe. There's business for me outside." Her voice was a hushed whisper and Sebastian's eyes widened at her words. He felt as horrified as he had been when Claude manipulated Ciel. "Let me take care of it, Aurora." He reasoned. Aurora shook her head, "Your a demon. They are angels. They won't listen to a demon. They'd kill you before you breathed a word." Sebastian opened his mouth to argue but Aurora took the opportunity to kiss him. The demon butler relaxed a bit when she kissed him, but sighed when she pulled away. He gently ran his hands up and down her arms. "I shall be here if you need me, my lady." Aurora granted him a small smile before she left the room, making her way outside.

When she was outside, she flew up to the roof, sheathing her wings upon landing. Before her stood three angels, their swords drawn. Gabriel, the leader of the group- pointed his sword at her. "Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne, daughter of the Arch Angel Michael Laverne. You are summoned to the Divine Court to testify for your crimes." Aurora looked confused, "Testify?" She repeated, "I was under the impression you were here to locate and capture? No questions asked." Lucian, one of the other angels, scoffed. "Well- the Divine Court was persuaded by a certain Grim Reaper to allow you a chance to defend yourself." Aurora's heart melted, "Will..." Amara, the last angel- nodded. "Yes. The Angelic Council respects him greatly, now, Angelica- you will come with us to testify at once." Aurora sighed, "I would, but I am bound by oath to the young lord." Gabriel nodded, "We understand. Henceforth, you are allowed to bring your lord with." Aurora frowned, "That is against the laws. No living human may enter Heaven. That was the Creator's Law." Gabriel nodded, "Which is why his mind must be altered upon his departure." Aurora nodded. "Of course. What of Sebastian? The Lord is contracted to him and bound by oath to me." Amara chuckled, "That is why the three of us are here, Angelica. Heaven's strongest, bravest, and fiercest. We are all to escort the three of you." Aurora sighed and nodded. "Very well. I agree to your terms." Gabriel stretched his wings. "Very good. Now, Lucian, your with Angelica. Amara and I will fetch the demon and lord." Lucian held out his hand to Aurora, "Shall we, lady?" Aurora waved him off, "I have wings. I can fly myself, Lucian. I'm not a cherub anymore." Lucian laughed, "Angelica, come now. Your a fugitive. Let me fly you up." Aurora unsheathed her wings as Lucian neared. "That is close enough, Lucian. I will fly myself. You can fly alongside me if you must." Lucian sighed. "Worth a shot."

Twenty minutes passed. Aurora sighed, "I should go down there. Sebastian won't surrender." Lucian followed her as she flew down to the back of the manor where there was an ongoing battle. Sebastian had Ciel behind him, his eyes glowing as the two angels cornered them. Aurora quickly flew down in between them. "That's enough." Sebastian ceased his threatening form a bit, eyes still glowing pink. "Angelica? Your alright?" Aurora sighed, "Sebastian, I'm fine. We just need to take a little field trip. And because I am bound by oath to the young master, he is to come with me. You are of course joining us, I wouldn't dare argue with you on that. I know you don't trust angels." Sebastian was standing before Ciel and was shielding him protectively. "That sounds quite reasonable for angels." He said slowly. Aurora sighed and stood before him, "Sebastian- this might be the only chance I have to prove my innocence in my father's murder. Will worked very hard to make this happen. And I can't go without you and Ciel. Please. Trust me, I promise you nothing bad will happen to Ciel." Sebastian glanced at the angels behind her, then to her. "If you are proven innocent, what happens?" Aurora smiled, "I'm free to do whatever I want. Free to continue being here with you and Ciel." Sebastian nodded slowly, "I see. And if you are deemed guilty?" Aurora's face fell. "Let's not think about that." Sebastian sighed, "My lord? What is your input on this?" All eyes were on Ciel. The young earl looked to his maid. "What awaits us? Do you know?" Aurora knelt down beside him, her hand reaching out to tuck a bit of his hair back behind his ear. "I do know this..." she said softly, "You can see your parents again. For the time we are in the Silver City you will be able to be with your parents."  
  
  


"Are we ready?"  
Aurora, Lucian, Amara, and Gabriel were all stretching their wings. Aurora looked at Sebastian in silent question. He made no move to unsheathe his own midnight colored wings. Amara looked at Ciel with a smirk, "Little Lord, I presume? You'll be flying with me." Ciel looked at Aurora who was eyeing the angel suspiciously. Suddenly there was the sound of feathers, and a dark shadow was behind Ciel. "That won't be necessary." Ciel gasped as black wings wrapped around him, pulling him close to the demons side. Sebastian glared at Amara who was now staring at him wide eyed. "I'll be flying my young lord." Gabriel sighed, "I should have known..." He looked at Aurora, "Of all beings. You chose a Lord of Hell?" Aurora cocked her head to the side, "I wasn't aware you were a Hell Lord, Sebastian." Sebastian smirked, "I'm one hell of a butler, it simply makes sense I'm also one hell of a demon." Aurora smiled, "Of course you are." Lucian made a face, "Ugh! Can you two stop flirting? It's sickening. Can we fly back to the Silver City now, Gabe?" Gabriel growled, "Gabriel, Lucian. _Gabriel_. Not Gabe. Now, let us fly." Aurora grinned at Sebastian. "You know, it has just occurred to me that we've never flown together." Sebastian smirked, "Is that what you wish little angel? A romantic flight?" Aurora fluttered her wings a bit. "Perhaps." Lucian groaned, "Hey kid- you want to fly with me instead of the two love birds?" Ciel shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, I don't trust angels I don't know." Sebastian chuckled, "I have raised you well, my lord." Ciel scoffed, "Quiet demon. I instructed you not to lie to me. And you've done that." Sebastian shook his head, "I don't know what you are speaking of, my lord. Now, prepare yourself. And please, refrain from getting ill." Ciel looked confused, "What? You damn demon, what are you- Argghh!!!!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian lifted him up off the ground. Aurora was flying beside them laughing, "Relax, my lord. Flying is fun. When we get to the Silver City Sebastian and Lucian can fly you to see your parents." Ciel clung tightly to Sebastian. Sebastian shared a humorous look with Aurora, then mouthed to her. _I'm going to drop him._ _Catch him._ Aurora gasped and shook her head, mouthing back. _Malphas! That's cruel!_ Sebastian smirked, mouthing back. _One. Two._ Aurora shook her head. _Don't you dare!_ Sebastian grinned. _Three_. Ciel screamed as Sebastian dropped him. Aurora took off after him, catching him easily. She glared back up at Sebastian who was choking on laughter. "Sebastian Michaelis! That was not funny!" She scolded, holding Ciel close. Sebastian chuckled, his hand over his mouth, covering his grin. "Wasn't it?" Ciel glared at him, "Sebastian!" Aurora couldn't help the slight giggle. "Aurora! Not you too! You're encouraging him!" Lucian flew down, "Hey! keep up you three! We're nearly there." Ciel looked at him. "Is it too late to ask you to fly me?" Lucian shook his head, flying over, "Hop on, kid." Ciel carefully climbed onto Lucian and held on tightly. Lucian looked at Aurora. "I'll keep an eye on your little lord. If the pair of you are going to fly around, stay within the barriers. You know the rules." Aurora looked confused, "I thought we were going straight to the Divine court?" Lucian shook his head. "They wanted you in the Silver City. Ensure you wouldn't be on a mission of some sort. Until the court date, you'll be staying in your old place. That's not a problem, is it?" Aurora shook her head. "Not at all. Thank you Lucian." Lucian smiled, "Anything for a friend." As he flew off with Ciel, Sebastian frowned, "A friend of yours?" Aurora nodded, "Lucian was like a brother to me. He was my personal guard. I trust him with my life. He actually helped me escape." Sebastian nodded. "I see." Aurora flew closer to him, her face inches from his. "Don't tell me your jealous Malphas. There was never anything between us. I swear." The demon's eyes flashed, and he circled her. "As long as I have your word on it, I'll trust you. Now come, show me around this 'paradise'." Aurora grinned and took his hand. "Of course. But first let's take Ciel to see his parents."  
  
  


"Here we are!" Aurora chirped as she and Sebastian landed at the front of her old home. She smiled, pushing open the large white doors the the large angelic manor, "Welcome to Arch-Laverne Manor! My childhood home." Sebastian looked around, ruffling his black feathered wings a bit. "It's befitting of an angel." He said. Aurora laughed, "Well- of course it is! There's demonic aspects too, but don't tell another angel I told you that." Sebastian chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it." Aurora grinned, grabbing his hands. "Oh I can't wait to show you and Ciel around! it's going to be amazing!" Sebastian frowned, "I was under the impression we were here to prove your innocence? Not a field trip?" Aurora nodded, "Oh we are! But they need to prepare things for the trail. Until then we are free to go about Heaven and the Silver City. With an escort that is." They walked into the parlor, and Aurora stiffened. Sebastian paused and turned to her, a silent question in his crimson eyes. "Aurora? Is something wrong?" Aurora breathed heavily. "I haven't been here since the day father died. I came back briefly to get his sword before leaving to earth. When I left... The bloodstains were still there..." Sebastian sighed and took her by the arm, "There is no use grieving, Angelica. What is done is done. You can only focus on what comes in the future." Aurora nodded and leaned into his chest. "I just wish things were different..." She gripped his waistcoat with white manicured nails. "I wish... I had been able to meet you all those thousand years ago. I felt awful. You must have hated me." Sebastian wrapped a wing around her. "I could never hate you, my lady. You know that. You've known that for thousands of years." Aurora sighed and curled closer into his embrace. "How did I get so lucky to meet a demon like you?" Sebastian smirked, "Well my dear, I am simply one hell of a demon." Aurora tapped his nose playfully. "Your one hell of a _everything_ , Malphas." The demon's eyes had a subtle glow to them and he leaned in to kiss her. Aurora sighed and stood on her toes to meet his lips.

"Oi! We don't need to see that!" They broke apart immediately, Lucian entering with Ciel, who's eyes he had shielded with his white wing to prevent the boy from seeing the demon and angel couple. Ciel scoffed and pushed Lucian's wing away, entering the parlor and looking around. "I must say... this is a lovely manor." Aurora smiled, "Thank you milord. It was my childhood home." Ciel looked around and his gaze fell upon the portrait on the mantle, a portrait of the Arch Angel Michael and Aurora. "Your father I presume?" Ciel asked. Aurora nodded, a sad look crossing her gaze. "Yes. Father was the Arch Angel Michael, after the Creator left to make a new world, my father became the King Of Heaven." Ciel nodded, "Might I ask what happened to your mother?" Lucian choked and desperately shook his head at Ciel, waving his arms looking like a chibi version of himself as he panicked. Aurora sighed, "Mother is a Fallen Angel. She and father had me after she fell, as they fell in love while she was a Fallen. Hence why a good amount of angels here think I was responsible for my father's death." Lucian stood by her side, appearing normal again. "About your mother, Ang- Aurora..." Aurora frowned, "What about my mother?" Lucian gulped, "Well..." he didn't finish as the sound of heels came from the main hall. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of the Fallen Angel. Her wings were black, she had long brown hair, blue eyes, and skin pale as Sebastian's. Aurora gaped at the sight.

"M-Mother?! What are you-?!" The Fallen Angel grinned, "Angie! My little dove! How are you my little love? I've missed you since our last meeting!" She caught sight of Ciel and smiled bending down to his level and tapping his nose. "I remember you, your the little lord. Of course you unconscious when we last met." Ciel gaped, "I- uh what?" Aurora cleared her throat, "Mother. What are you doing here?" Lucia Laverne Magne, the Angel Of Lust, was by her daughter's side, "Can I not see my baby, cherub whenever I wish?" Aurora shook her off. "Why are you here?" Lucia sighed, "The trial, dove. The trial. As your mother, and the Fallen that made this mess- I'm held responsible and must speak on your behalf. Because you were birthed by me and raised in Heaven. You didn't even see me without Angelic Council supervision. So it's to prove you didn't inherit any 'sinful' qualities." She chuckled, "Though I must say, you did inherit something from me. Your with a demon for Heaven's sake." Sebastian flexed his wings, Lucia smirked at him, "Oh, forgive me. _Demon Lord_." Ciel's eyes widened. _"Demon Lord?"_ he repeated. Lucia grinned, "Oh yes, while I am the Demon Angel of Lust, Lord Malphas here is the son of King Lucifer's second in command, a Demon Arch Angel in a sense. Did you know that he has over forty legions under his command?! I've never personally been to his castle, but I hear his parties are legendary!" Aurora and Sebastian gaped at her, tick marks and sweat drops above their heads. Ciel stared, "What?!" Lucia laughed, "Would you like to know more about you butler and maid? I can tell you anything you wish to know!" before Ciel could reply, Aurora wrapped a wing around him. "I'm sorry, mother. I'm afraid we're a bit behind on schedule. We have somewhere to be." Lucia sighed, "Very well, little dove." She sat down on the couch in the room, "Don't worry, Little Lord, you can hear stories about your maid and butler when you return." Sebastian walked over, pulling a midnight black wing around Ciel, "I sincerely doubt that, Ms. Magne. I do wish you a good evening." Lucia Magne chuckled, watching as the three of them left with Lucian trailing after them.


	33. Graceful Angel, Dashing Demon

"Alright, Ciel you can fly with me this time." Aurora said picking Ciel up. Ciel furrowed his brow, "Where exactly are we going?" Aurora smiled, "You'll see." Sebastian flew by her side, and Lucian flew behind them. When they landed, Aurora set Ciel down and smiled sweetly, "Look over there, Ciel." Ciel followed where she pointed and gasped. His parents stood there, arms open. "I-Is this a trick?" Ciel whispered as they approached him. Vincent Phantomhive shook his head, kneeling down beside his son. "No Ciel. It isn't a trick. Your mother and I are really here." Sebastian and Aurora watched him leap into the arms of his parents, tears beginning to fill his eyes as his mother and father held him close.

Sebastian and Aurora left Ciel with his parents, Lucian staying to watch over Ciel- stating the pair of them needed to have some 'alone time' if things with the Council didn't work out. Aurora- Angelica, and Sebastian- Malphas, were flying around the different sectors of Heaven. Now, they were in the winter sector, strapping on ice skates. Both were dressed warmly, and were using their wings to help balance themselves. "Come along, Malphas!" Angelica laughed skating onto the ice gracefully, "It's fun!" Malphas smirked, watching as she did a perfect figure eight. He followed her onto the ice, bowing before her. "My lady," Angelica grinned taking his hand and pulling him up to his feet, holding both his hands in hers. The pair skated around the frozen lake, Angelica holding on to Malphas's arm as they gracefully skated. They got a few odd looks from a few angelic couples, but neither seemed to mind. 

"Malphas, do you remember when we first met?" Angelica asked as they glided across the ice. Malphas grinned at the memory, "How could I forget? You were a clumsy angel then." Angelica gasped and playfully swatted him, "How dare you! I was not clumsy!" She suddenly tripped up and gave a small shriek as she tumbled backwards. However, she never hit the ice. She found herself in Malphas's arms, a teasing smirk on his face as he held her close. "What was that you were saying just now, my angel?" Angelica rolled her eyes playfully as he helped her up. "Oh please, Malphas. I'm not clumsy." She gasped as he suddenly clasped his hands around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder, guiding them as they skated. "Do be careful, Angelica. It wouldn't do to have you wounded." Angelica laughed and turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck, skating backwards but letting him lead. "With you around I've no doubts I'll be safe." Malphas chuckled, "I promise, I'll do my best to protect you. But know I cannot be there to rescue you every time. I'm no knight in shining armor." Angelica smirked, "Really? Could have fooled me, I was sure you were a dashing knight or prince here to whisk me away to our happily ever after." Malphas frowned, pausing. "Angelica, understand this- there are no such things as happy endings, or happily ever after's. Fairytales don't exist. Not entirely at least." He pulled her to his chest, staring into her silver blue eyes. "Promise me, promise me that you won't think of us as a happily ever after, because we are anything but." Angelica shook her head, "You know I can't promise, that." She took his face in her hands and ran a manicured hand along his jawline. "I will always think of you as my happily ever after, whether you are Malphas, Sebastian Michaelis, or anything. Your the one who brought me back after my father died, your the one who was there for me, the one who was loyal to me no matter what." She kissed him, shocking the angel couples around them. She pulled away, but held his hands. "I will always love you, no matter who you are. Because to me, your still the same demon who helped me spread my wings." Malphas smiled and pulled her close. "As long as your mine, Angelica- I could care less for what happens to the world around us."

That night, the pair was in Angelica's room- the door locked and an angelic barrier to prevent anyone from hearing their nightly activities. Angelica sang softly, her voice like silk. 

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight." 

Malphas laid back against the soft pillows on her bed, the angel looming over him and trailing her hands up and down his chest.

"My wildest dreaming's, could not foresee. Lying beside you... with you wanting me..."

She unbuttoned his shirt and waistcoat, while he reached up behind her and undid the back of her dress with ease.

"Just for this moment, as long as your mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline."

She scooted back a bit, allowing the demon to sit up and help her remove her corset and caress her face.

"And if it turns out, it's over too fast... I'll make, every last moment last...."

She cupped his face in her hands and stared deeply into his eyes. "As long as your mine..." The angel rested her head against the demon's, her silver blue eyes having a soft silver glow, matching the demon's glowing reddish pink eyes. He hummed softly along to her little tune, reassuring her that he would always be there.

"Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes..."

Malphas discarded her corset, throwing it to the shadowy confines of the bedroom.

"Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell..."

_Both: Every moment  
_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body  
_ _And make up for lost time_   
  
  
  


Malphas held her body close to his, looking down into her eyes and gently resting his bare body on top of hers. "Say there's no future, for us as a pair..." Angelica held onto him tightly. 

  
_Both: And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine_   
_Come be how you want to_   
_And see how bright we shine_   
_Borrow the moonlight_   
_Until it is through_   
_And know I'll be here_   
_Holding you_   
_As long as you're mine_   
  


In the aftermath of their shared moonlight, Angelica sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Malphas turned to her, "Is something the matter, my angel?" Angelica shook her head. "No... I'm just so happy. But at the same time I'm terrified." She caressed Malphas's face. "What if the Council deems me guilty... What if there's no way for us to be together, for me to stay with you and Ciel?" Malphas smiled, "We'll figure that out when the time comes, Angelica. For now, let us enjoy the time we have."

The next morning, Aurora woke in Sebastian's arms after their night together. A smile crossed the angel's face, but it quickly fell when she realized the time. Everyone would already be awake, and downstairs eating breakfast. Lucian, who was serving as her butler and escort whilst they were in the Silver City- hadn't woken them on purpose. That she was sure of. And she knew full well that her mother would be busy chattering away with Ciel about her and Sebastian's days as demon and angel. She slowly sat up, finding the bed and it's surrounding area was littered with clothes and a mix of black and white feathers. She looked over at the sleeping demon beside her, she knew demons slept only as a luxury and her Sebastian rarely slept. She watched him with a soft, sweet smile and gingerly reached out to tuck a strand of stark black hair behind his ear. Then, she made to leave the bed, only to be stopped by the low baritone voice of her beloved demon. "Where are you going, Angelica?" Sebastian murmured in sleep. Aurora smiled back at him, "Just going to bathe and then dress for the day." She slipped out of the bed, her bare feet touching the carpet of the floor. She had barely set foot on the ground when Sebastian leaned over to pull her back into the bed. "Is that really necessary?" He murmured, his warm breath against her face. Aurora smirked, a hand sneaking up to caress his cheek that was resting against her left one. "You are more than welcome to accompany me, Sebastian." Sebastian smirked.

Forty five minutes later, Aurora and Sebastian walked out of her room and down the hall to the parlor. Ciel was seated beside his parents on a couch, while Lucia sat across from them, raving about the younger lives of Aurora and Sebastian. When the Angel of Lust spotted them, she grinned. "Lord Malphas! Angelica! Did you have a nice night?" The look in her eyes told them she knew absolutely everything. Aurora blushed furiously and Sebastian just smirked at the sight of his blushing angel. "Yes, I believe we did have a nice night, wouldn't you agree, Aurora?" Aurora shot him a soft glare but nodded slowly. "Yes... A nice night." Ciel was smirking at them now, "Aurora, why didn't you tell me about your angelic powers? They're much more interesting than Sebastian's." Aurora chuckled, "Well milord, I only use my angelic powers when the situation calls for it. They are a last resort." Ciel had a smile on his face, and his eyes were so bright. Lucian walked in then, a grim look on his face. "Angelica..." He said, drawing everyone's attention. He gulped, "It's time."


	34. Accused Angel, Defending Demon

Angelica Aurora Magne entered the trial, in her possession was the two things she had grabbed before leaving Heaven, her father's sword and the unopened scroll that would tell everyone who the true murderer was. Gabriel stood at the head, being the one Arch Angel left to rule over Heaven. In the audience, Ciel sat with his parents, fear gripping him. Alongside the Phantomhive family was Lucian, watching with worried eyes. In Angelica's defense, was her mother, Malphas, Grell, The Undertaker and Will. Gabriel unfurled his wings, and the trial began.

"Arch Angel Angelica Aurora Magne, you are brought before this council, accused of murdering your father, the Arch Angel Michael and committing the sin of lust with a demon. How do you plead to these charges?" Angelica held her breath for a moment. "Innocent." She said, "I did not murder my father." Gabriel's glare was cold. "And your sin of lust? How do you plead?" Angelica was quiet. She didn't know what to say, she loved Malphas- she truly did, but this would depend on if he loved her in turn. She couldn't answer this question alone. Noticing her silence, Lucia stepped forward, "Arch Angel Gabriel, the sin of lust may be my sin- but you cannot sentence her to life as a Fallen if it was one sided." Gabriel glared at her, "Lucia Laverne. You will be silent." he turned to Angelica, "How do you plead, Angelica?" Angelica stood tall, "I believe myself to be innocent of all charges, Arch Angel Gabriel. You cannot blame me for falling in love." Gabriel hummed, "The demon in question is Lord Malphas, son of the King of Lust, Asmodeous and Succubus Nammah- one of the Princes of Hell, the worst of all demons, and the Lord of Lust. Who is to say this demon did not lure you into his trap? And I can only assume he has told you nothing of his life in hell." Angelica was frozen. She hadn't known her beloved demon was the embodiment of lust. Malphas stood off to the side, unmoving. Lucia caught his eye, and her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. A silent warning to speak now or never see Angelica again. Malphas's shoes on the floor made Angelica glance over, her eyes pooled with tears as she looked at him. His eyes were not on her, they were on Gabriel. "I will confess, I am the Lord of Lust." He began, "But I do love Angelica, as best a demon can." Gabriel furrowed his brow, "Demons cannot love. They can only lust." Malphas smirked, "You forget, Arch Angel Gabriel- my father is a Fallen Angel. A fallen _Arch Angel_." There was collective gasp from the Angelic Council. The higher ups murmured amongst themselves,

"Is it even possible?"

"Asmodel's son?"

"It would explain why he has wings..."

Gabriel slammed down a gavel, "Silence." He folded his hands and looked down at the couple, "For now we can put the matter of this demon-angel affair to the side. The court will take time to decide it's outcome. Now, onto the murder charge." 

Angelica watched as each of her defense spoke in her honor.

"I've watched her since she was but a mere cherub," Will had said, "The chances of Angelica committing such a crime is unheard of."

Grell went next, "Rara is an absolute angel! She could never! The only she's guilty of is being Bassy's lover."

Lucia Laverne Magne. "My daughter was raised in the Silver City with her father, the council authorized supervised visits. I hadn't seen my daughter for thousands of years. She couldn't have been influenced by me. She adored her father, she wouldn't have murdered him."

The Undertaker was next, "Angelica is quite the houseguest, kind, generous, you could absolutely tell she was an angel upon her actions. She's got a pure soul."

Lastly, Malphas spoke again. "Angelica has been adamant about ensuring the well being and safety of the young master, she has tried to do the best and only the best for the young master. And she has done what most deemed impossible, she gave a demon a heart."

"Angelica, what evidence do you present to the court to prove your innocence?" One of the higher up angels asked. Angelica set the small scroll on the table. "This scroll contains the evidence my father had against the Silver City Serial Killer, As you can see it has not been tampered with, and has my father's angelic seal." A collective gasp from the council sounded. A higher up angel flew down and took the scroll, she opened it and read aloud. 

"Journal of the Arch Angel Michael, I write this information in this scroll, in hopes it will be discovered. I cannot fathom the pain and hurt that will follow, for I have discovered the true identity of the Silver City Serial Murderer." The angel read, "I apologize to my daughter, my Fallen wife, and the good angels of Heaven. For as I write this, I know I will be slain in the next few hours." there was a gasp from the council and Angelica and her mother. The angel reading gulped, "The serial murderer of the Silver City is..." She paused, gaping. Then her voice was hoarse and her hands shook. 

"The Arch Angel Gabriel."

Angelica stiffened. Lucia screamed, "How could you?! He was your brother!" Gabriel stood, a snarl on his face, "Michael wasn't fit to rule Heaven! He was letting the Silver City crumble! I did what I had to do!" Angelica tensed, "Y-You murdered my father, and framed me for his murder?!" She made to attack him but was restrained by Malphas who held her close. Whilst the young Arch Angel clung to her beloved demon, Lucia was overseeing the arrest of Gabriel. Grell stood by Angelica and Malphas, trying to help console the angel. When the court dismissed, they returned to Angelica's manor, Lucian was there with Ciel and his parents when they returned from the trial. Angelica retired to her room immediately, refusing to see anyone. When dinner finally came around, she still had yet to leave her room. Lucia looked over at Malphas, "Perhaps you should go see if she's alright, my lord. After all, if she is to be your mate-" Malphas choked on his wine, "I'm sorry- what?" Lucia chuckled, "Is she not to become your mate one day, my lord? With how close the pair of you are I would be quite surprised if it didn't happen sooner or later." Malphas was stuttering over his words, "Well- I, ehm...." He caught sight of his young master who was smirking deviously at him, laughing quietly to himself at the sight of his flustered butler. Malphas noticed Lucia's smirk and bit his lip. he composed himself and gave a shit eating smile, his hand over his heart. "I will see to Angelica at once, Lady Magne." Lucia grinned at the respect the Prince of Hell showed her, and watched him leave to the bed chambers. 

Malphas came to Angelica's door and rapped his knuckles against it, "Angelica? May I come in?" When he received no response, he opened the door and walked in. "Angelica? Is everything alright?" He grew a bit worried when he didn't see the angel, and ventured further into the room. "Angelica?" He called. He walked over to the bed, ensuring she wasn't simply hiding under the covers, before he noticed the open window. Unfurling his dark wings, he flew outside knowing full well where the angel was now. 

He found her on the roof, overlooking the garden. Her white gold wings were like a cloak around her, dragging on the rooftop. She glanced back at him as he walked over to sit beside her. "Are you alright?" The demon asked. Angelica scoffed, "Gabriel killed my father. No I am not fine, Malphas. I was framed by one of my own blood." The demon looked at her, "You cannot change what has happened. You know that." Angelica nodded, "I know. But it doesn't change the fact that it still hurts." Malphas sighed and pulled her into his side, shocking her. "Listen carefully," He said slowly, "I may not be able to love you the same way because I am a demon, but I will try to be there for you when you so need comfort." Angelica was quiet. "So your saying all you feel for me is lust? The Council was right and you manipulated me." Malphas shook his head, "I confess I am... unfamiliar with the feelings I feel when I am around you. A demon's personality is based upon the seven deadly sins. An angel is the polar opposite. Seven virtues as opposed to seven sins." Angelica nodded, "But neither of us are like the rest of our kind." Malphas chuckled, "On the contrary, I have many siblings. I am not too irregular. There are some demons with the same blood. Demons are not always loyal to their mates. Like how you saw with Lilli." Angelica sighed, "Malphas- I will be brutally honest. I- You know my mother is a Fallen. She has the attributes of a demon. And... I was born with attributes of an angel, but I'm scared. What if I have the attributes of a demon as well?" Malphas shook his head, "That I absolutely doubt. If you had any of the seven sins it would have shown by now. And lust is not something your graced with my dear." The angel smirked, "I suppose your right. I've never had the urge to commit any of the sins." They sat there for what felt like hours. Finally, Malphas stood and spread his wings and outstretched a hand to her. "Should we return to the others, my lady? I'm sure they're all waiting for us inside." Angelica flashed him a sweet smile and took his outstretched hand. He gave her hand a small tug, pulling her into his arms. A blush crept onto the angel's face, and Malphas smirked before flying them back into the bed chamber. The then couple walked down to the dining room, and everyone ate in silence. 


	35. Redeemed Angel, Jealous Demon- Concerned Maid, His Butler, Presenting

The next day, Amara Landers of the Angelic Council visited with some news. Angelica was to be cleared of all charges against her, however- the Angelica Council would be keeping an eye on her relationship with Malphas as they were not fully convinced of his love for the angel. They also claimed that as there was an opening for a new ruler of Heaven. And they wanted Angelica to fill it.

Angelica shook her head at Amara Landers. "No." She said firmly, "I refuse the position respectfully. I don't want to rule. Choose someone else." Malphas stood there, expecting a new problem to arise, but Amara bowed respectfully, "Of course, Lady. I was merely curious if you were so interested. I shall inform Arch Angel Uriel of your decision." Angelica nodded, "So is this it then? We can return to earth?" Amara nodded. "Most certainly. You may return to the Silver City whenever you like, my lady." Amara held out a scroll, "Oh, and there's this." Angelica took the scroll and read through it. "What?" She murmured, "The Council is serious?" Amara smiled, "With your father gone, you are now the head of House Laverne, Lady Angelica. And should you return with that demon of yours permanently, he is expected to re-" Angelica handed the scroll to her mother. "I decline. I ask merely that you give ownership of my father's estate to my mother." Amara stared, "Lady- I'm not sure..." Angelica sighed, "If you can pardon my relationship with a demon-" Amara cut her off, "That is only because your mother is a Fallen. You are the daughter of Arch Angel Michael Laverne. He was mated to a Fallen. He only passed it off the way he did because he was an Arch." Angelica closed her eyes and smiled, "Well then. I see what must be done." Amara watched in shock as Angelica removed her glove and burnt the scroll. "If I returned with Malphas, I couldn't ask him to change who he is. I love him for who he is."

"Are we ready?" Malphas asked as Angelica walked out of the study. She nodded eagerly, "Yes. Quite ready." She looked around and frowned, "Where is our young master?" Malphas smirked, "Saying his goodbyes to his parents." Angelica nodded, "I wish his mind didn't need to be altered. But of course if he had his memories of Heaven..." Malphas nodded, "He would want nothing more." He walked over and took the bag of luggage Angelica held in her hand, "I'll start preparations to return to Phantomhive Manor." Angelica smiled after him and ventured into the parlor, taking one last long look at the portrait of her father. 

"I am going to miss you, Angie." 

Angelica looked over to see Raphael walking into the room, dressed in a formal white suit. She smiled, "Raphael! I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" She hurried to hug him. Raphael chuckled, "Oh not that much Ang, an oath every once in a while, but that's about it." Angelica giggled, "We should set aside some time to have lunch or a flight." Raphael laughed, "Still, it isn't the same as you being in the Silver City." He pulled away, but still held her. He sighed gazing at her lovingly. "Oh you have no idea how much I wish you would stay here... Maybe with me..." Angelica's eyes widened as he leaned in to kiss her. She ducked out of his arms. "Raphael, you know I love you. But just... not like that." Raphael sighed, "Angie come on. Tell me you aren't serious about that demon! It's positively sinful. And you used to despise demons. What happened?" Angelica frowned, "Maybe the fact my father had my cinematic record altered." Raphael sighed, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him suddenly. "Ang, really. Can't you just overlook something so... ridiculous? Your father changed your record to save you." Angelica frowned, "Raphy- Whatever we had was over a long time-" Raphael cut her off, "Angelica- you and I were together when your father died! You could have come to me for help!" Angelica narrowed her eyes, "No. Because you were halfway across the world in America!" Raphael cupped her face, "Oh Angelica... Come on, just one last kiss for old times sake?" Angelica bit her lip. Then she sighed, "On one condition." Raphael nodded, "Anything." Angelica narrowed her eyes, "You stop pursuing me and either we remain friends or nothing at all." Raphael nodded, "Agreed, Lady." Angelica sighed, "Fine." She didn't move as Raphael leaned in for one last kiss.

Malphas glared through the glass. He hadn't seen the entire scene. Nor had he heard the conversation, his demonic aura seethed a bit, but he quickly calmed himself before the angels in the vicinity tried anything. He finished packing up the few things they had brought with and was waiting patiently for his young master and Angelica to be ready with their business.   
  
An hour later, Ciel was hugging his parents one last time, Malphas and Angelica were waiting patiently for their little lord to finish his goodbyes. "Remember Ciel," Rachel Phantomhive said softly, stroking her son's navy blue hair, "We will always be with you." Ciel held on tightly to his mother, the young earl having become more childlike since they had journeyed to the Silver City. Vincent Phantomhive was stroking his son's hair and holding him close. When Ciel finally pulled away from his parents and joined his butler and maid. "I'm ready to leave." Angelica smiled, "Alright. We'll start getting things ready." Ciel nodded and sat over by the luggage. Rachel and Vincent smiled at them, "We can't thank you enough." Rachel started, "You've both done a wonderful job raising our boy, that is something we are so happy you were able to do." Malphas and Angelica smiled, "I was only acting befitting as any butler would," Malphas said. Angelica nodded, "I only acted as befitting any maid." Vincent shook his head, "No. You both stepped up beyond your stations. You've been there for Ciel, and we can't thank you enough. You have our thanks for raising him." Lucian walked over, Raphael at his side. "Lord and Lady Phantomhive, it is time for you to return to your realm of souls." Raphael smiled at Angelica, "I'm gonna miss you Angie." Angelica smiled, "I'll miss you too, Raphy. Maybe I'll come visit one day." Raphael smiled, "I'd like that very much, Angelica."

The flight back down to earth was quiet. Lucia accompanied them, but would be making the trip back down to hell. Sebastian held tightly onto Ciel, determined not to let him go. The earl knew just by looking at his butler something was bothering him, but he didn't press on the matter. Ciel suddenly passed out in his arms, going into a deep slumber. "It's the barrier," Lucia explained, "Crossing it will erase all his memories of being in the Silver City. It'll be like he just took a long nap." Aurora sighed looking at Ciel's sleeping face. "He's just adorable when he sleeps." She flew near Sebastian, "Perhaps maybe one day we'll have a child..." Sebastian shrugged, "As I told you- I'm not fond of children, Aurora." Aurora frowned at that. 

The group of them landed, and sheathed their wings. Sebastian went straight to the young master's bedroom to tuck him in for the night. He then joined the angel and Fallen in the garden. "Lady Magne?" He said walking over, "I have a request." Lucia chuckled, "Oh? Does this by chance have anything to do with my little dove? Asking permission to marry her?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "No. I need you to do a favor for me." Lucia hummed, "Oh? What kind of favor?" Sebastian reached into his coat pocket and handed her a note. "I need you to return to hell and act in my place. Consider yourself Lady Fallen Of Lust." Lucia's eyes sparked demonically, and she eagerly took the note from him. "Oh yes. Right away, my lord Malphas." She turned to embrace Aurora. "Do come visit me me sometime, my dear dove- with the Lord Malphas accompanying you, no one in hell can touch you." Aurora smiled, "Of course I'll visit someday soon. Goodbye, mother!" She watched as her mother disappeared into the tree line, black wings disappearing as she descended into the darkness.

Aurora was finishing her rounds on the manor, checking Ciel as she passed by his room- then made her way down the hall to her own room. She paused at the door, glancing behind her at Sebastian's door just down the hall and across from her own. She walked over to the butler's room, knocking gently on the door, she was a bit surprised when Sebastian opened the door, his usual smirk was absent from his face- replaced instead with the stoic look he reserved for the servants of Phantomhive Manor. "Aurora? Is there something you need? It's quite late." Aurora looked confused. "I- um..." Sebastian sighed, "I would appreciate if you refrained from disturbing me for trivial situations. I bid you goodnight, Ms. Magne." Aurora stared in shock as he closed the door, leaving her standing alone in the dark hallway. 

The next morning, things weren't much better. Sebastian ignored Aurora, the only time she saw him was when he gave her the list of chores. "Please ensure everything on the list is completed by afternoon tea, we have a guest coming later." He said nothing more to her, just went about his butler duties for the day. 

Aurora was to journey into town to get a new tea set, Mey Rin having shattered the last one. When she took a long look at the list, she realized most of it required her to go into town. Aurora was about to leave when she heard Finnian's loud sobs. She followed the sound of his cries to the green house. "Finny- what on earth?! Why is it _boiling_ in here?" Finny was sobbing, before him was an oven. "Aurora! The roses were almost ready to bloom and I thought I could speed it up a bit!" Aurora sighed and folded her arms across her chest, elbow propped up as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Oh Finnian..." She helped the younger boy clear out the green house. "Well, the flowers are beyond saving..." She said with a frown, "Perhaps you could go down to the stream and pick some for tonight's arrangements?" Finny sniffled and nodded, Aurora sighed and wiped away his tears. "Oh don't cry Finny, it's alright. You made a mistake." Finny looked up at her with wide turquoise blue eyes. "R-Really? Your not going to yell at me?" Aurora looked surprised, "But of course not," she said, "Why ever would you think that?" Finnian wiped his eyes. "Just- Mister Sebastian usually gets real upset with the rest of us servants when we mess up." Aurora smiled, "Well I am nothing like Sebastian, I assure you." She sighed, "Anyways- I should get going. Sebastian's sending me into town. Whatever for I'm not entirely sure. other than getting a new tea set I see no reason why that would take all day."

Finnian frowned, "That's weird. Usually it's Tanaka who goes into town. Strange as to why Mister Sebastian is sending you instead." A concerned look crossed his face suddenly, "Do you think Tanaka is dying?" Aurora shook her head, "Doubtful. I saw him earlier, he was perfectly fine. Anyways, I'll see you when I return Finny." She waved goodbye and made her way out front where Tanaka helped her into the carriage. She was surprised that it wasn't Sebastian helping her into the carriage, and the thought Sebastian as avoiding her was nagging at her all day. When she returned, Tanaka was there again, she made her way into the kitchen with the tea set and foods that had been on her list. Bardroy looked at her confused, "Why'd you get all that food? We're pretty well stocked." Aurora frowned and handed him her list, "Sebastian put it on my list, I guess he thought we were out of it?" Bard scratched his head, "Huh. Not like Sebastian to make a mistake." Aurora sat on a stool watching him cook, "Speaking of Sebastian- where is he?" Bard spoke without looking up from his task. "He and Mey Rin are upstairs helping with the guests." Aurora nodded, "Who is it this time?" Bard put the carrots he was cutting into a pot, "Lau and some guy from the paper. Cedric I think his name was?" Aurora hummed, then her brow furrowed. "Bard, can I... ask you something?" Bardroy turned to face her, leaning against the counter. "Sure," he said lighting his cigarette and listening. Aurora sighed, "Does Sebastian have some sort of problem with me? Did I do something to upset him? He seems... distant." Bard frowned, "You sound awful upset about the fact Sebastian's occupied with things other than you." Aurora shook her head, "I know he has his butler duties, but he just seems more distant than usual." Bard hummed, "You two were pretty chummy. Maybe he's just overworked? He's probably stressed about tonight. He's been a mess all day." Aurora nodded slowly, "I suppose so." Bard smirked, "I do say, the pair of you make a nice couple." Aurora's silver blue eyes locked onto his blue. "What?" Bard chuckled, "Aurora- it's a little obvious you've got a thing for him. And he you." He chuckled, "Don't tell Mey-Rin I said that. She fancies him quite a bit herself." He shrugged, "Though I can't see what attracts everyone to him. Little jealous Sebastian get all the pretty ladies." They shared a laugh. Aurora put a finger to her lips, "I can tell you his secret, promise not to tell?" Bard smirked, "Promise." Aurora giggled leaning over to whisper in his ear, "He just looks at them and smiles." Bard chuckled, "No way. Can't be that easy." Aurora nodded, "I assure you, it is. I almost lost my balance when he looked at me." Bardroy laughed, "Seems to have the same effect then. Mey-Rin spilled wine when he just looked at her." The pair of them laughed. "Bard! I- That's not what-!" They looked over to see Mey-Rin walking into the kitchen, absolutely drenched. "Mey-Rin! What happened?!" Aurora exclaimed walking over with a towel to drape around the other maid's shoulders. Mey-Rin's purple hair was plastered to her head, and she was shivering. "I tripped and knocked over the tower of glasses Mr. Sebastian spent all day putting together." Bard and Aurora flinched, "Oi! Imagine he wasn't to pleased about that." Mey-Rin shook her head, "Not at all." Aurora stood, worry crossing her face. "Maybe I should go upstairs and see if Sebastian needs any help." She said worriedly, Mey-Rin shook her head. "Mister Sebastian said to tell everyone to retire for the night. He'll be finishing things up for the rest of the night." Aurora gaped, Sebastian didn't want her help? Worry grew in the pit of her stomach, was he mad at her? if so- why?

Aurora was walking through the hall when she bumped into Lau. "Oh! Please forgive me, Mr. Lau! I didn't see you there!" Lau smiled, "Oh it's no trouble, Ms. Maid, I'll just be on my way out. Have a nice night, little maid." Aurora frowned, watching the man leave. He was quite the character, that was quite clear. She sighed and made her way back to the servants quarters. However, she found herself standing outside in the cool night air. "Excuse me." She turned to see a man in white, standing before her. "Oh- Yes? Can I help you with something sir?" The man handed her an envelope, an envelope with the queen's seal. "Your to give this to the Earl Of Phantomhive, it's from her majesty." Aurora nodded, "Yes... yes of course, sir. And you are?" One of the men in white smiled, "Simply the queen's butlers." The other frowned, "More butler and secretary." Aurora nodded, "Of course. I shall give this to my lord immediately." The taller of th two glared down at her, "See that you do." 

When Aurora walked inside, she heard an ear piercing scream from the dining room and took off towards the room. "Sebastian?! Young master?! I heard a scream-" She cut herself off when she saw the sight before her. On the ground was the body of Cedric Brandel. Aurora was breathing heavily as she stared at the body, 

_blood, everywhere there was blood..._

_The body. Her father's body._

_She was reliving it all over again._

_Gabriel's face, the face of her father's killer..._

Ciel watched, emotionless as she choked. She was shaking in the doorway, silver blue eyes hazy as she found herself trapped in memory.

_Her screams the night her wings were first severed._

_The pain._

Aurora put a hand over her mouth and turned to the side, collapsing to her knees to vomit. 

"Are you quite finished?" Aurora finally stopped vomiting twenty minutes later. She nodded slowly, her hands shaking as she held a bucket that contained all the vomit. Sebastian took the bucket from her and went to rid of it. Aurora was seated on her bed, shaking. When Sebastian returned, he narrowed his eyes at her. _Weak_. That was the only word that went through his mind when he saw her. He made to leave only to have the angelic maid grab him by the arm. "Wait..." Her voice came out in a croak, her throat dry and sore from all the vomiting. Sebastian said nothing, but turned, waiting for her to speak. Aurora reached into her apron shakily and handed him a letter with shaking hands. "There were two men in white, they told me to give this to Ciel..." Her shaking hands ceased as Sebastian's hand came into contact with hers, lingering for a moment before pulling the letter from her hands, which began to shake almost immediately after he pulled away. "I'll bring it to the master right away," he said pocketing it before turning back to the door. "Sebastian." He paused, "Was there something else Ms. Magne?" Aurora looked at him, eyes pools of tears that fell and turned to tiny shards of diamonds. "Are- did I- did I do something wrong?" Sebastian frowned, then plastered a shit eating smile on his face, "Of course not."

Sebastian left the angel's room seething. He could feel his demonic aura pulsing, and took a few moments before making his way to his young master's room.

"You've worked hard today, my lord- you must be tired."

"Today's game was rather dull, Sebastian, it didn't offer any challenge at all." Ciel remarked as Sebastian helped him into his nightshirt. Sebastian smirked, helping untie the boy's eye patch, "That's likely because you know you can never lose, not with me as your loyal chessman." Ciel scoffed, "Loyal? Don't make me laugh. You just want my soul." Sebastian's crimson eyes met the cerulean blue of his master's. "Yes. That is correct my lord. Ii shall remain at your side for as long as our contract lasts." The demon butler took a step back, and dropped down onto one knee, his hand over his heart and head bowed to his young master. "I am yours until the very end, even should your wish be a very foolish one. I shall be here." Ciel glared, "Foolish revenge? Huh, yes I suppose it may be." Sebastian tucked him in, "You have an extremely full schedule tomorrow, best get a full nights sleep." As Sebastian gave a short bow, and blew out the candles, Ciel spoke again, "Sebastian." The butler paused, "Yes my lord?" Ciel looked over at him from under the covers. "Aurora. Is she okay?" Sebastian smiled, "A little shaken, but I believe she is fine now." Ciel nodded. "Sebastian. Stay in the room. Just until I fall asleep." Sebastian gave quiet chuckle, "Yes, my lord."

_A demon's nights are long. They must keep a sharp watch to prevent anyone from harming his delicate prey, such purity must not be sullied. He does whatever necessary to ensure that he will receive a soul brimming with despair, and his master's foolish desire has been met._

Sebastian's eyes were aglow, burning like the fires of hell.

_It is all part of the demon aesthetic._

"Goodnight my lord, sweet dreams."


	36. His Maid & Butler, Taking The Stage

Sebastian was readying the carriage the next day, putting everything together for the trip to London. "Sebastian!" He turned, seeing Aurora walking over with another few bags and handed them to him, a sweet smile on her face. "Ciel asked me to bring these out." Sebastian nodded, wordlessly taking the bags from her. As Sebastian put the bags in, Aurora twiddled her thumbs nervously, "Sebast-" Before she could utter a word, the Earl himself walked outside and Sebastian opened the carriage door for him, "Ah young master, it is fortunate that the weather turned out so fine, a perfect day to the go to the circus, don't you think master?" Ciel scoffed, "Circuses are generally held in large tents aren't they? Thus rendering the weather quite irrelevant." Ciel climbed into the carriage while Sebastian informed the servants of their tasks, "Bardroy, Finny, Mey-Rin, Aurora, the master and I will be-" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel. "Sebastian, Aurora is coming with us. Did you not forget?" Sebastian looked a little flustered but quickly regained his composure, "Oh, yes. My apologies master." He cleared his throat, The three of you then- we'll be staying in town for a while do try to behave yourselves won't you?" Bard grinned, "Have fun! Take care of yourselves alright?" Finny waved, "We'll be seeing you!" Mey-Rin looked a little worried, "Please travel safely, master." Ciel looked back at them, "You three." The servants stood a bit taller. Ciel turned to watch them with a piercing cerulean eye and a tip of his hat, "Remember why I hired you. Look after the place well." A collective 'Yes, my lord!' Came from the three servants. Sebastian opened the door for Aurora and climbed in after her. Aurora and Sebastian sat side by side, the butler however keeping a safe distance from the angel. Aurora felt sick. She had no idea why he might be mad at her...

During the carriage ride, Ciel read the letter written by the queen; "It appears her majesty wishes me to look into the disappearance of children going missing wherever the circus visits." Sebastian smiled, "Where will you begin your investigation, my lord?" Ciel stared coldly at him, "The usual place. Naturally."  
  
  


Aurora stared at the Earl blinking in disbelief and sweat dropping. "You want me to fly us all up there?" She said slowly. Ciel nodded, "Can you not?" Aurora sighed, "Of course I can. it's more a matter of not being seen." Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Aurora this is an order. Fly us up." The angel sighed and unfurled her wings. "Certainly my lord." Grabbing Ciel in her arms, she glanced back at Sebastian. "Can you manage or shall I-" Sebastian had jumped up before she could finish speaking. Ciel looked confused, "Are you two having a fight or something?" Aurora bit her lip, "i wish I knew milord."  
  
  
  


"Very convenient that Sir Arthur is away from the station at the moment is it not?" Ciel Phantomhive inquired to Abberline who was a nervous wreck. "I beg of you- please stop! If the Commissioner were to find out-" Ciel cut him off, "Just make sure he doesn't then eh?" Sebastian and Aurora were busy fanning through files as the Earl conversed with the officer. Aurora watched the demon butler out of the corner of her eye. What had she done to infuriate him so? Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized he might have been playing her for a fool the entire time, and maybe Gabriel had been right. The very thought made her ill. She suddenly paused her movements, feeling a bit ill. Sebastian glanced over, "Is something wrong?" He asked. Aurora shook her head. "N-No. Not at all. Just a little unwell." Sebastian went back to his filing. "Sebastian, Aurora- anything yet?" Ciel asked. "No bodies have been found that match the missing persons reports." Aurora said. Sebastian looked at his own bit of information, "But I'm not certain those reports are complete." Ciel gave a firm nod, "We'll leave when your finished copying. We might as well borrow the photos." Abberline burst into a bout of panic, rambling a bit. "If your found out just say that I took them and you'll be fine." Ciel walked over and took the papers from Aurora who stood by his side, whilst Sebastian walked over to Abberline and took his hand, dropping a few coins into it. Abberline looked almost horrified and shoed the coins back into the demon butler's hand with a fierce look. "I am not for sale my lord." Aurora's interest was peaked. Such a pure soul, Abberline was a good man. She had no doubts this man would be made into an angel when he ascended to Heaven. Perhaps the man would even make Arch Angel one day.  
  
  


"At least it seems they are still being treated as missing persons," Sebastian commented. Ciel nodded, "Yes, as far as society is concerned. But somebody in the underworld may have disposed of them already ." Aurora's eyes widened, "I assume this means we'll be paying him a visit?" She inquired. Ciel sighed, "Unfortunately."  
  
  


"Undertaker! Are you about?" Ciel, Aurora, and Sebastian walked into the Undertaker's shop, Ciel's eyes were squinted, trying to find the Undertaker in the darkness of the shop. Sebastian and Aurora however had little trouble finding the elderly man, spotting him sitting at his desk, a biscuit in his mouth and a smile spread across his face. "Hello Earl," He greeted with a cackle. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ciel walked over only to be startled by a skull tumbling towards him. He fell back into Aurora who caught him, helping him stabilize himself discreetly. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins?" Undertaker asked. Ciel spun to glare at him, "Look you-" Undertaker wore a wide smile, "Have a seat my lord, I've got a batch of biscuits still fresh from the oven." 

Ciel handed him the documents and pictures they had taken from Scotland yard. "I want to know if you've handled any of these children lately." Undertaker hummed thumbing through them. "Children's bodies is it?" Sebastian spoke, "The authority's consider them missing persons. And no corpses that we know of have turned up." Undertaker gave him a sly smile, "Well tragic as it may be dead children are worth a parcel of life in the old underworld. Of that I'm sure your well aware of my lord." Aurora, who was seated beside Ciel reached over and pulled him close, into a gentle embrace. Ciel stayed in her arms for a moment before he stood, "Look through these and tell me if you've handled any of them lately." Sebastian laid a portfolio of photos beside the documents. Undertaker leaned down, "Hmm Have I seen that face before, I don't know. I wager my memory would be a ripe bit sharper if I had myself a proper laugh though." Aurora and Sebastian both groaned and Ciel huffed. "I think you know what I'm after my lord, all you need to do is give it to me." Undertaker leaned over the table to the now sweat dropping boy earl. "Just give me the gift of true laughter- one joke and all my information is at your disposal." Undertaker cackled and Ciel glared down at him with a soft growl. Aurora gently pulled Ciel back into her arms. Ciel looked at Sebastian, "See to it will you?" Sebastian sighed, "Certainly." Undertaker snickered, "Oh having him do your dirty work I see, ah- that's the trouble with you upper classmen, can't do anything without your butlers and maids eh? Well, its all the same to me, I'm only after a laugh, don't matter who gives it to me." Ciel pushed out of Aurora's embrace and laid his cane against the Undertaker's desk. "I'll take care of this." Aurora and Sebastian shared a quick look, "Are you quite certain my lord?" Sebastian inquired. Ciel's voice was stern and commanding, "Sebastian, Aurora- wait outside-" He turned to face them, a tick mark upon his temple, "Go! Do not attempt to listen to this! That is an order!" Both gave a short bow, and a "Yes, my lord." before they stepped outside to wait. 

Sebastian and Aurora stood outside for hours. Aurora looked at the butler, he seemed to refuse to look at her. The angelic maid couldn't think of what she had done wrong. Finally, she decided to speak. "Sebastian." He glanced over at her, his eyes emotionless. She stood before him, a nervous mess as she found the words to speak. "I- Did I do something?" She asked, attempting to strengthen her voice to sound like she wasn't on the verge of tears. Sebastian frowned, "Whatever do you mean?" Aurora clenched her fists. "Don't play that game with me, Sebastian." Anger crept into her voice, "I know there must be something. You've been ignoring me since we got back from the Silver City. I don't know what happened during the time we came home and when we were together." She breathed heavily, tears welling in her silver blue eyes and beginning to fall, turning to tiny little diamond shards. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Aurora's breathing was labored. "It feels... It feels like Gabriel was right. That you were just... using me to satisfy your own guilty pleasures. That you didn't love me." Aurora looked up at him through reddened tear filled eyes. "So why? Why don't you love me anymore? I- I did everything for you... I was ready to let myself fall just so I could be with you. Was I so wrong to love you? Even care about you?" Sebastian stared, unresponsive. Aurora hissed, "Well don't just stand there you damned demon, say something!" Sebastian said nothing. Aurora breathed heavily. "If you don't feel anything for me, if it was all a lie so you could feel some sick perverted pleasure then just say so. I'll go home. I'll go back to the Silver City and I swear you'll never have to see me again." Sebastian was quiet for another moment. Aurora suddenly threw herself into his arms, slamming her mouth onto his and kissing him passionately, one last desperate attempt to change his mind. He didn't move. His arms stayed by his sides, his mouth didn't reciprocate against hers, his eyes didn't close, and there was no possessive growl, something she had grown so accustomed to whenever he kissed her. When she pulled away, hurt shone in her silver blue eyes. She buried herself into him, her arms pulling his to wrap around her, protect her from the truth of things. He didn't love her anymore. And she wasn't sure he ever had.

When the butler and maid walked back inside the shop, Aurora kept her gaze on the floor, blinking away tears. Her silver blue eyes began to dull, turning a soft grey blue. "Aurora. We are leaving." Ciel said starting towards the door. "My lord, would it be alright if I stayed at the Undertaker's for a bit? I'll join with you and Mr. Michaelis later." All three looked at her in shock, surprised at her addressing Sebastian so formally and asking to stay at Undertaker's. Ciel noticed the sadness on her face and nodded, the angel maid had been nothing but kind to him, a second mother. In her presence he felt like Rachel Phantomhive was with him, holding him in her arms after he had a nightmare. "Yes. Of course." Ciel said with a nod, "Come Sebastian." Aurora didn't move until she was sure they were both gone. Then the dam broke. Undertaker moved to console her and helped her to sit on a coffin, then when her crying ceased, he left and returned with a cup of hot tea and biscuits. "Now, what's the matter little angel? Something happen between you and the butler?" Aurora choked a sob. "He- I- I don't know what happened! Things were fine and then after we came back he was just so- cold! He won't speak to me, he won't look at me! He looks at me like I'm filth!" She clung to the Undertaker in a tight hug. "Did he not love me? Did he ever? Did I just throw my life away for nothing?" Undertaker brushed her hair as she sobbed, shushing her as he did. "If he didn't love you my dear, he wouldn't have bothered defending you at the trial. If you were but a toy to him he would have dropped you the second you said you had to go to Heaven for the trial. He left his mate for you, if that doesn't say he loves you, I don't know what does." Aurora sniffled, "But- why is he being so cruel? I told him how I felt, I even cried- but he just stood there. He didn't do anything." Undertaker sighed, "He is a demon, Aurora. He is learning how to feel. Because by his breeding he cannot." Aurora shook her head. "I think it's deeper than that," She whispered. In the Silver City he told me we'd be forever. After his contract with Ciel we'd do everything together. We'd have eternity." She sniffed, "Why did he lie?" Undertaker frowned, "Might I check your wings?" Aurora looked at him confused, "What?" Undertaker repeated himself, "Your wings. May I examine them?" Aurora nodded and slowly unfurled her wings, the beautiful white gold wings appearing as she shifted into her angel form. Undertaker examined her wings, checking each feather for any imperfection. "Hmm. Interesting." Aurora looked concerned, "What? What's wrong? Is something wrong with my-" Undertaker shushed her, "No. Nothing is wrong. They are as pure as driven snow. That is what's interesting. Your demon seems to believe you have done something to cause harm to your relationship to him." Aurora shook her head, "What? But I would never-" she stopped herself suddenly, remembering the last day in the Silver City, she had let Raphael kiss her. It was just a chaste kiss- one you'd give a close friend or relative, a goodbye kiss. Surely Sebastian couldn't be jealous of that? Could he? Aurora looked at Undertaker, "What makes you so sure that's the reason?" Undertaker sighed, "Just from the look he had on his face, the way he looked at you said it all." Aurora sniffled, "So it is my fault then. It's my fault he hates me." Undertaker frowned, "Aurora-" Aurora stood, "No. You've done enough Undertaker." She turned to face him, a sad look on her face and silver blue eyes pools of angelic tears. The Undertaker watched as she left, shaking his head slowly.

"Aurora!" Aurora entered the townhouse only to be tackled by Prince Soma. She laughed, embracing the young prince, "Hello Prince Soma, it's been some time." She turned and smiled warmly at Agni as the khansama walked over and gave a short bow, "Ms. Aurora, wonderful to see you again." Aurora laughed embracing the man, "It's wonderful to see you too Agni." She looked around, "Might I ask where the young master and Mr. Michaelis are?" Agni hummed, "I believe Sebastian took him to see the circus. They left not long ago, if you hurry you might just catch up." Aurora nodded and pulled her coat back on, "Then I must hurry. I'll return later with Mr. Michaelis and the young lord." Aurora quickly left the townhouse and ducked into an alley where she summoned her wings. She took flight and flew towards the circus, mumbling a bit to herself. 

When Aurora found the circus, she landed nearby and sheathed her wings, then walked to the circus on foot. When she got there, she could sense that Ciel and Sebastian hadn't yet arrived. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. When the demon and master finally appeared, Aurora walked over to join them, a frown on her face. Ciel looked confused, "Aurora? I thought you weren't coming? Sebastian said-" Aurora flinched, "Ciel, of course I would come. If I didn't..." She paused and smiled sadly, "What kind of maid would I be?" 

The three took their seats, Ciel sliding in first, then Sebastian and lastly Aurora. Aurora noticed how Sebastian stayed well away from her, and the notion of his distance made her heart break even more than it already was. She paid no attention to the circus, the hushed murmurs of Ciel and Sebastian were but a mere white noise to the depressed angel. Aurora could almost feel herself breaking, Sebastian- her first friend, her first and only true love- despised her very being. Tears leaked from her eyes, the reflection of her diamond tears catching briefly on the light of the chandelier. Aurora didn't care as the show continued, she so longed for the demon to turn to her, take her in his arms and never let go. Aurora wanted nothing more than the love of the demon beside her, and in doing so she would condemn herself with the sin of lust. Knowing this, Aurora pushed back the feelings for Sebastian, and tried to focus her attention on the show before her. When a woman with a rather robust bosom stepped into the ring, a whip at hand, and a tiger by her side, Aurora noticed Sebastian stand when the ringleader, Joker- asked for volunteers. She glanced upwards, "What is it? Did you see something?" Ciel was asking. Sebastian ignored him and made his way down. Aurora and Ciel shared a look, "What is he doing?" Aurora asked. Ciel frowned, "Investigating I believe." A gasp from everyone suddenly made Ciel sick. Aurora sighed and shook her head, "Oh dear." Ciel turned, "What?" When he saw the scene before him he cursed to himself. Of course! Tigers are bloody cats! Aurora groaned as Sebastian began commenting the tiger's stripes and teeth. Wonderful. Now _she_ was going to have to be the one to drag him out of there. Aurora gasped in horror with the rest of the audience as the tiger bit down on Sebastian's head. "Betty! Release him!" The tiger tamer, Beast yelled lashing her whip at the tiger. Sebastian caught the whip in mid air, turning to speak, his voice and face causing Beast to freeze up a bit. "She has done nothing to warrant punishment, it is I who am at fault, I was so overcome by her beauty that i behaved rudely. Further more, I doubt that indiscriminate whipping will prove an effective way to punish her." The tiger then mounted him again and bit down on his head again.

"I didn't intend for you to take it that far." Ciel scolded Sebastian as the three of them left the tent, Aurora desperately trying to check him for injuries- but alas the angel was too short, without her wings she was unable to get a good look. Sebastian however, was positively glowing. "My apologies, my lord," Even his voice was a bit higher pitched and happier sounding. "I've lived many years, but cats are such fickle creatures that even i cannot read their moves, I simply adore that about them." Aurora sighed, "Its your love of cats that gets you into trouble, Sebastian! You need to be more careful!" She stood in front of him and took his hands in hers, worry and sadness clouding her grey eyes. Wait- grey? Sebastian noticed her usually bright silver blue hues were now a dull grey as she looked at him. "You know I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." She whispered, tears pooling again. She quickly wiped them away and stepped aside, trying to control her emotions. "What were you thinking?" Ciel continued, "You attracted unnecessary atten- *achoo!*" Both butler and maid looked up, concerned at the lord's sudden sneeze. Ciel growled, "Dammit- you know perfectly well that I am allergic to cats you idiot! Stay away from me." Ciel marched off in search of the carriage leaving the butler and maid alone.

Aurora sighed once he was gone and grabbed Sebastian by the hand. "Sebastian-" He cut her off, "Not now, Aurora." Aurora hissed and grabbed him by the arm, "No! You listen to me!" Sebastian was surprised by her sudden change of mood. He could feel the anger radiating off of her angelic aura, with a rush of sadness following after it. Aurora's eyes were narrowed, "I don't know what you think happened between us, but whatever it is- it needs to be cleared up now!" Sebastian glared, "I think you know perfectly well what it is, Angie." Aurora gasped. Sebastian glared, "It truly is a wonder you haven't fallen..." Aurora grabbed him by the collar, "You listen to me, demon-" She snarled, "Raphael is- was and old friend. He told me if I let him give me one last kiss, he would leave me alone. Because I didn't want to deal with any other angels messing things up for us- I obliged. Now- can we move on from this silly misunderstanding? You have no idea how miserable I've been these past few weeks we've been back!" Sebastian sighed and pulled her into his embrace, "You swear to me that what you say is true," he said, "There is nothing going on between you and that other angel?" Aurora sighed and brushed a stray lock of raven colored hair back behind his ear. "Yes. I swear it on my life. I would never do anything to harm you intentionally. I thought you knew that by now." She stood on her toes to give him a peck on the nose, "Now can we please forget this whole thing? Can we go back to how things used to be?" Her grey eyes were desperate, and Sebastian could see she was telling the truth, if her dull grey eyes didn't say she was sorry for what had happened, her aura certainly did. He smiled and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to her in a chaste kiss. "Of course, my angel." He said softly, "All is forgiven." Aurora smiled and held onto his arm, "Now, shall we take a walk about the circus while the young master has his little fit?" Sebastian made to respond, but a voice made him turn. "Oh! I found ye! Hello! Sir! Bloke in the fancy tailcoat!" Aurora moved to Sebastian's side, holding his crooked arm in her hands. "I caught you, I'm sorry for earlier." Sebastian smiled, "No, please- it is I who should be apologizing." Joker laughed, "Frightening the way you treated that tiger like she was a kitten. Heh. Sure your alright then? Not hurt anywhere? Best look you over. Happens we have a doctor on staff, he'll be glad to take a look at ya I reckon. Alright? Why don't you come on back." 

From a hidden corner, Ciel gave a firm nod to Aurora, who in turn squeezed Sebastian's arm. "It couldn't hurt darling." She said, "You did get bit by a tiger after all." Sebastian nodded, understanding what the earl wanted them to do. "Thank you, I don't mind if I do. Might I bring my fiancé along? She's quite worried." Joker nodded, "I don't see the problem. C'mon then, lets get you patched up." 

Aurora moved a bit closer to Sebastian as they ventured further and further into the circus camp. She leaned over to Sebastian, a smirk on her face as she whispered softly, only loud enough for him to hear. "Fiancé?" Sebastian smiled, "I do hope you don't mind my dear, it was a last minute decision. I couldn't leave my lady all alone could I? After all, what kind of fiancé would I be?" Aurora smiled and kissed his cheek. "Oh one day you'll be one hell of a fiancé. That I've no doubt." Sebastian smiled and pulled her a bit closer (if it were even possible).

"Just back this way a tad," Joker was saying as he lead the pair through the circus tents. "Its a bit of a mess I'm afraid." They passed a man with a plethora of snakes. "Good evenen' there Snake!" Joker greeted. "Know if Doc's back in the medical tent?" One of the snakes pointed its tail. "Oh, maybe making the rounds then." Joker said leading Sebastian and Aurora into the medical tent. "Good, there he is. Oi! Doc!" The doctor was tending to a blonde hair young teenager with a prosthetic leg, but turned in his wheelchair at Joker's call, "Yes? Joker! What can I do for you tonight? Is your hand bothering you again?" Joker shook his head, "No, I brought a different patient, see?" The blonde seated across from the doctor looked shocked, "Wait, him?! he's that bloke from Beast's tiger act! He was the one that got bitten by Betty!" At the blonde's exclamation, the doctor looked shocked as well, "Hold on- what?! Goodness how terrible! We need to get you to the infirmary!" The doctor rushed them to the infirmary where he checked Sebastian's head thoroughly. "Are you quite certain you've been bitten by a tiger?" The doctor asked. "I don't see any gashes or broken skin." Sebastian perked his head up and he sounded perky again, "It was just an affectionate nip." Dagger, the blonde- looked like a deer caught in the hunter's scope. "Affectionate eh?" Aurora smiled, "I apologize for my fiancé," She said pulling Sebastian back to her side, the demon still in his happy mood, "He simply adores cats. All cats, it would seem." The doctor smiled, "Well I'm just glad your okay. That could have been a serious injury." Joker walked over, "Too true, too true. Imagine letting a customer get injured, if I did that the troupe leader would kill me!" Aurora looked over, "I was under the impression that you were the troupe leader, sir?" She said sweetly. Joker laughed, "Me? No! Afraid I'm only the hired help! Real leaders downright scary! Not someone you want to cross." Dagger gave him a playful nudge, "Brave of ye to say that! That kinda talk could get you in trouble! Better be careful!" The two laughed as the curtain opened and Beast entered. "Hey doc, do you got a minute to look at my leg?" Dagger looked happy as a child at her voice, "Oh Beast!" Beast snapped, "Oh why're you here?!" Dagger chuckled, "Same reason as you! Have doc take a look at my leg too! Its just further proof that we're destined to be together!" Beast spotted Sebastian and hissed, "Your that dandy from earlier! What do you think your doing? After the way you ruined my act you ought to be-" 

"Enough!" The doctor cut her off. "Speaking that way to guests is just plain unacceptable. This wasn't his fault, it was yours for not being able to controls Betty properly." Beast protested, pointing a finger and glaring at Sebastian. "But he just walked up and started touching her!" The doctor scolded her again like a child, "No excuses! You are a professional!" Joker intervened, "lets take it easy there doc! What's our guests going to think if we just keep screamin' like this?" Dagger piped up, "He's right! Beast's leg is what's really important! So lets focus on that instead of fightin' shall we?" The doctor's glare lessened, "You'll need to spend some time retraining Betty before the performance. Understood?" Beast sighed, "Yeah." The doctor nodded, "Alright then, show me your prosthesis." Beast walked over to sit on the edge of the table the doctor was working at. "A prosthesis?" Sebastian asked curiously. Joker smiled warmly at him, "You'll find us Noah's Arc performers are a bit of an irregular, we tend to gather people with a certain type of problem you might say." Aurora stared at the prosthesis, feeling awful for the performers. "Just look at me," joker went on, missing an arm but the doc here gave me a right fine replacement for it. Pretty nice don'tcha think?" The doctor had a frown on his face as he worked, "That one needs constant readjusting though, I should never have let you choose the design. Coming in every day asking me to look at it." 

"You craft prosthesis for the performers?" Sebastian said walking over to where the doctor was at work, leaving Aurora to stand by Dagger and Joker. "That is your main task?" Sebastian was saying. Aurora joined him to watch and immediately felt sick at the sight of the prosthesis. Something about them... It just wasn't... right. "I do everything, from carving the parts to the final fittings," The doctor said. Aurora looked over, "Might I ask what material you use? I believe you mentioned carving them- are they wooden then?" The doctor shook his head, "Not wooden, ceramic actually." Aurora frowned, "Ceramic?" The doctor continued, "I know what your thinking, but i use special materials so their always light and sturdy. Feel this and you'll see what I mean." Aurora ran a hand along the prosthesis and stepped back to allow Sebastian to do the same. Something was not right. That she was cer- "What's this?" She glanced over to find Sebastian with his head practically in between Beast's legs as he seemed to be inspecting something. Aurora gaped, was this business- or some sort of prank to get back her for her last kiss with her old friend? "A seal of some sort?" Sebastian sked. Beast suddenly lashed out, "What do you think your doing pervert?!" Sebastian dodged her easily, "Oh? I most humbly beg your pardon! It seems I have read you incorrectly- I had not assumed you were possessed with such a modest temperament." Aurora gasped seeing Beast go for her whip. "Sebastian!" She exclaimed pushing him out of the way as the whip hit the divider behind him. Sebastian quickly moved them out of harms way while the doctor urged Dagger and Joker to do something. Dagger was practically on fire, and ultimately... did not help the situation as he threw a few knives at Sebastian. "You bastard! How dare you even think about touching my lady's skin when even I haven't touched it yet!" Sebastian and Aurora split as the blades went after them, both of them performing a synchronized series of acrobatics to avoid the attacks. "To be fair," Sebastian said, standing atop a support pole with his arm wound tightly around his angel's waist, "I didn't touch her skin. It seems i did touch a neve though, terribly sorry about that." Dagger prepared to throw another set of knives at the pair while the doctor spoke frantically, "Put those knives away! You'll shred the tent at this rate!" Dagger's green gaze was determined, "I am defending Beasts honor! That's more important than some bloody tent!" Sebastian grabbed Aurora s the blades came hurtling at them, he maneuvered her behind him while he expertly caught the knives, a smirk dancing across his features as he stared at the awestruck looks of Joker and Dagger. Joker gave a whistle, impressed. Beast hissed throwing her whip towards them, "I'm going to take you down a peg!" Before the whip could hit them, Joker flipped in front of Beast, ringmaster's staff held out so the whip wrapped around the staff. He delivered Beast a cold warning glare to which she gasped at. Joker then leaned over, "Ta da!" The top of the staff opened to reveal a bouquet of flowers. "Alright, that's enough fun for now." He said. "What! That's not fair!" Dagger protested. "Come on Beast," Joker said, "Aren't you being a bit touchy?" While the troupe members argued, Sebastian leapt down from the beam, then held his hand out to help Aurora jump down into his arms before setting her down on the floor. "Are you alright?" Aurora murmured. Sebastian nodded, "OF course. Human objects don't deal much damage, you know that." Joker walked over to them, "Well, that was quite the feat of acrobatics there you two! I reckon I'd hire you I would, right quick!" Sebastian leaned close to him, "Is your offer sincere?" Joker doubled back, "Ugh?" Sebastian sighed, "Honestly I wouldn't mind a change of employment. Mine and my lady's current master is quite cruel, and adamant that we don't marry." Aurora played along to his sob story and sniffled, "Yes. The master is absolutely awful! He's determined to marry me off to some business partner of his so I can't marry my beloved." Aurora held on tightly to Sebastian's vest and leaned into his chest, "I couldn't bare to be separated from, my darling! If I was I'd certainly die!" Sebastian pulled her close as she pretended to cry into his chest. "Master?" Joker exclaimed, "I'd taken you for one of the gentry! Dressed all fine and dandy as the par of you are." Sebastian smirked, "Me? One of the gentry? Assuredly not. Oh no you see I'm simply one hell of a butler." Aurora looked over, "Your offer, sir? Was it a serious one? If so, my darling and I would be most happy to take you up on it!" Joker's voice was nervous, "Not having a jest at me are ye?" Aurora smiled, "I think you'll learn my dear fiancé is not one for jests." Joker grinned, "Hahaha! Funny the pair of ye are! Join us if ye'd like- we'd be happy to have ye!" Beast hissed, "What are you doing?! You can't just make that decision like that!" Joker held up his hands, "Easy now, they got real talent." Aurora cleared her throat, "If I may be so bold, there's someone else we'd like to introduce you to." Joker smiled, "If he's anything like you I'm sure we'd be wanting to give 'em an audition just the same!" Sebastian smirked, "But of course. We shall return tomorrow then, and bring him with me so you can see if he suits. Thank you for an excellent day." He took Aurora's arm and lead her out of the tent. Aurora giggled, "You sly demon! How ever do you suppose you'll convince Ciel to go along with this?" Sebastian smirked, "If I couldn't do such a thing, then what kind of butler would I be?" She laughed walking alongside him. They then quieted down a bit and wandered a bit. "There were nine tents and ten carts before the medical tent, and not far after the tents of the main cast." Sebastian said. Aurora frowned, "I can't sense any children, but there's something-" Suddenly a snake shot out of a shadow, startling Aurora who staggered back into Sebastian. Snake stepped out of the darkness, one of his serpents draped around his neck. I'm afraid this area here is off limits my friend."

**A/N: And so Book Of Circus begins! And probably one of my longest chapters yet. Been waiting to get here! Now let me clear up anything- I did decide to include season two, because I could use Claude as a way to get rid of Lilli- Sebastian's now ex wife/mate and because I wanted to be (from what I've seen) the first to fully incorporate the second season into the main story. I debated making Ciel a demon and then Book Of Angels being not only the entire trial but changing Ciel back into a human. So in the actual end of season two where Sebastian and Ciel leave, that would actually be to find a way to turn Ciel human again so poor Sebastian wouldn't be a starving demon. But I ultimately decide to do Book Of Angels the way it was because Angelica/Aurora need closure on the entire murder of her father before she could actually get into a full on relationship with Sebastian. While yes they were sleeping together, the loophole Aurora had was that it was love on both sides. Well that and she's the daughter of an Arch Angel. I'm trying not to Mary Sue her- and I'm hoping I'm doing a good job! I needed to have a side project from City Of Scars so I decided why not give Black Butler a try? Also I'd browsed through a few Black Butler fanfics and hadn't found one that incorporated season 2 into the rest of the series nor had I found one that went beyond Book Of Circus. I found one or two that got to Book of Atlantic, but that was really it and there wasn't really any relationship between Sebastian and the OC. I decided I'd try my hand at Black Butler, giving Sebastian a bit more backstory (of what I can theorize) and give a satisfying sort of slow burn but not really too slowburn romance. While yes Sebastian and Aurora care for each other deeply, prior to Book Of Angels Sebastian couldn't commit to her because he is a demon and demons cannot love. When White Maid is finished, I'll definitely make another Sebastian x OC, because this is just amazingly fun to write and it's a nice break from City Of Scars (considering it has multiple installments it does get a little tiring to write, especially since I have had the events of the book planned and its really just a matter of writing it the right way and getting it down on the book. I'll absolutely do at least one or two more Black Butler stories after this, purely because it is such a joy to write and I find Black Butler and infinitely rewatchable/rereadable story. Book Of Circus and onward will have much more Sebastian and Aurora, (for those who use InteractiveFics and want to change Aurora's names)-**

**Aurora (servant/human name)**

**Angelica (angel name)**

**Magne (last name)**

**Angie (Raphy nickname)**

**Rara (Grell nickname)**

**Ang (reg. nickname by other angels on occasion)**

**As stated before- ladies and gentlemen, the ship is sailing.**


	37. His Butler & Maid, Hired

Sebastian and Aurora climbed back into the carriage, and it didn't take Ciel a moment to notice they were back on good terms. He could tell by the look in Sebastian's bright crimson- _bright_? Sebastian's eyes had always resembled a darker burgundy, Ciel thought- he noticed next Aurora's silver blue eyes had returned, no longer the dull grey they had been earlier. "Well?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed, "We failed to conduct a full circuit of the camp, we were interrupted." Ciel scoffed, "By yourselves or something else entirely?" Sebastian gave him as hit eating smirk, "Whatever do you mean my lord? Aurora and I simply acted as befitting any Phantomhive servants." Ciel growled in annoyance. "However," Aurora said, "We do have a request to make of you."

They three arrived at the town house, Ciel yawned and was whining about being tired when a blur of red, blue, purple and gold slammed into him. "Ciel!" Prince Soma cried, "Your back!" Ciel shoved him aside, "Out of my way." Soma complained, "But Ciel! Don't you want to play cards with me? Agni taught me a new game-" Ciel snapped then. "I'm bloody tired! Not stop bothering me!" Ciel stomped up the stairs like a petulant child. Sebastian and Aurora both with held chuckles, Ciel's attitude being that of a young child. Sebastian leaned down to the maid's level, "Perhaps you could wait in my room while I prepare the young master for bed, you do look awfully tired, my angel." Aurora hummed thoughtfully and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him down a bit to her level. "Promise to join me?" Sebastian smirked, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, my lady."

Aurora slipped into Sebastian's room at the townhouse, she quickly stripped herself of her clothing and prepared the en suite bath before climbing in, the warm water relaxing her body. "I see you've become quite comfortable," Sebastian remarked when he entered the room, in the process of removing his tailcoat, vest and tie. Aurora smiled, waving him over. "I decided I should take advantage of the opportunity to bathe, considering we're going to be in a circus until further notice. Sebastian nodded in agreement, tossing his tailcoat and tie aside, his vest half undone. He leaned over to kiss her and gave him a small tug. "Come on now Sebastian..." She said softly, "Why not take the time to relax. Ciel will be fine." Sebastian thought for a moment. Aurora sighed and leaned over, "Come on Sebastian. Don't you want to take a bath? We're both going to need one by the time we return from that circus." Sebastian discarded his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, "You angels are far too alluring," Sebastian remarked slipping into the tub after stripping himself of his own clothing. Aurora curled into his chest, her head resting against his heart. She could hear the faint beating of his little black heart. She hummed, "How long do you suppose we'll be living with the circus?" Sebastian sighed leaning back in the tub, his fingers threading through the angel's long light blonde hair. "Not long I hope, maybe a week at most." Aurora traced the lines of faint scars on his chest humming, "I'd rather Ciel not be there for long, something about that circus just doesn't sit right with me." Sebastian tilted her chin up to meet his hellish gaze, "Your so concerned about the young master, why?" He asked, "You've no need to be. He was never your problem, you didn't need to make an oath to him." Aurora smiled, "What can I say? The little lord grew on me, he's like the child I've always wanted. And when we were in Heaven... He was so perfect. So happy..." She looked up at her demon, "Do you think... one day?" Sebastian said nothing, just ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. Aurora closed her eyes, she already knew the answer to that question. "Malphas." The sound of her using his demon name made him look down at the beautiful angel laying naked on his equally nude chest. "Yes, Angelica?" He murmured, a hand brushing through her blonde mop of hair. "Do you love me?" She whispered.

The demon smiled and held her close, "Yes. Of course." Angelica looked up at him, "Then will you say it? Please?" Malphas smiled and pulled her up into his lap so she was straddling him. He cupped her face in his hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne, I love you." Aurora's eyes seemed to glow at that and she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Sebastian pulled her closer to him and shifted her so she was balanced in his arms. As the demon and angel got more intense, Sebastian eventually lifted them both out of the bath and carried her to the bed, neither paying attention to the fact they were still drenched from the bath. Sebastian didn't hesitate pinning her down against the bed, his mouth on hers in a matter of moments. Aurora's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to her. His mouth stayed on hers for a solid five minutes, the pair found themselves happy they didn't necessarily need air, and both could go without it for at least an hour. Sebastian was growing desperate to have the angel beneath him, somehow every other time they'd been together was different, now things felt more real between them, Aurora rested her forehead against his after another heated kiss. "I love you." The angel whispered softly. The demon in the bed with her held her tightly, "I love you so much it hurts." Aurora laughed, Sebastian chuckled then gripped his chest, "No- it- really hurts." Aurora frowned and put a hand to his cheek, "Sebastian? Sebastian are you alright?" He nodded and leaned down to kiss her again, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Aurora. I'm fine." He pressed another heated kiss to her mouth before moving down to her neck. Aurora sighed and relaxed, letting him do as he wished, finding his actions relaxed her. When thing began to get more heated than they already were, Aurora was in Sebastian's arms, murmuring softly as he thrust harder. "We need to be quiet, Sebastian..." She murmured, slightly out of breath, "We don't need anyone finding us like this." Sebastian held her face in his hand, "For once in my life as a demon I don't care. All I want is you, and what we have." Aurora smiled, "I think I'm a bad influence on you, Lord Malphas." The demon in question smiled down at her with glowing red eyes, "It seems to be, my angel." Aurora hummed as he kept thrusting into her. "You don't need to change for me, Malphas. I love you just the way you are." Malphas leaned down and kissed her, the angel beneath him could feel the tips of his demon fangs nicking her lower lip. "Angelica..." He murmured, "If I ever ask you to be my mate, or marry me- what will you say?" Angelica smiled, "I think I'll say yes. Especially is it means travelling the world with you followed by a night of passion." Sebastian kissed her again, "I'll keep that in mind then." Aurora gasped as he slid out of her, then laid beside her. "We have all eternity together, my angel." Sebastian said, "eternity to do as we want, go where we please..." He pressed a final kiss to her shoulder before pulling the sheets over the both of them and then the quilt. Aurora hummed, "You can rid of the quilt, Sebastian, we can always keep each other warm." Her demonic lover smiled and curled closer to her, pulling her into his embrace. "As my lady wishes."

The following day, Ciel awoke a bit later. He frowned when he realized Sebastian had simply left his clothes by his bed alongside a steaming cup of tea. When the earl made his way downstairs, he heard Sebastian and Aurora in the parlor. 

"Sebastian, remind me why we're allowing Ciel to do this?" Aurora.

"We don't exactly have a choice Aurora, we're simply as befitting Phantomhive servants. We're not his parents." Sebastian.

Aurora sighed, walking over to drape her arms around the demon butler, "Something about that circus isn't right. I'm worried if we let Ciel go he'll get hurt!" Sebastian turned to face her and tilted her chin up to meet his dark crimson gaze, "And I told you," He said, "Whatever happens we will be there." Aurora nodded and rested her head on the butler's chest, "I know. I just can't stop worrying." Sebastian tilted her chin up and kissed her, shocking Ciel from where he stood at the top of the stairs. "Better?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Aurora smiled and leaned over to murmur in his ear, "Oh I can think of a few things that would make me feel better..." While the murmur went unheard by Ciel, Sebastian smirked at it. "Later." He promised. Ciel made his presence known then, bounding down the stairs. Both demon and angel jumped apart when he made his way down. "Are we ready to go?" He asked. Aurora was now sitting in a chair across from Sebastian who was tending the fire. Aurora wore a simple red dress, but stood to get her purple coat. Sebastian grabbed both his own coat and hers, handing it to her with a smirk. Aurora flashed him a seductive look before moving to help Ciel tidy his clothes and put a coat around his shoulders. It wasn't too cold, there was no snow on the ground, but it was the beginning of February and it was still relatively cold. The three of them made the trip to the circus where Joker and Dagger met them for training. "Aw! Who's this little guy?" Dagger teased looking at Ciel. Aurora put her hands on Ciel's shoulders, "This is my little brother Finnian," she introduced. Joker leaned down to take a good look at him, "Goodness me, ye sure brought along an incredibly adorable child, eh? Are you a boy?" Ciel was unamused. "Yes." He replied dully. A nudge from Aurora made him continue, "I was a pageboy at the manor, umm.." He trailed off searching for what else to say. Joker leaned down a little closer, "Hmm... what a grand sounding name for a sprat like ye. Well- we'll give ye a stage name if you make it into our troupe. But bein' cute isn't enough to work in a circus..."

While Joker spoke with Ciel, Aurora noticed a young woman walking over to Sebastian, "Hey mister! Are you gonna join our troupe?!" The woman- well more girl, asked biting her lip as she stood near Sebastian. She had pretty reddish colored hair, and brown eyes to match, which she batted the butler's way. Sebastian smiled politely, and went into conversation with her. "Yes, nice to meet you." The girl grinned and gave a happy squeal, "Oh! Let's be friends!" She made to link her arm with Sebastian's but Aurora beat her to it. "Hello darling," she said wrapping her arm around his and staring up at him with a sweet smile, "Who's this?" Sebastian smirked at her jealousy. "This is Abbigail, Aurora, she's in the troupe." Abbigail grinned widely at Sebastian and batted her eyes again, "You can call me Abby if you like, mister." Aurora narrowed her eyes and tensed. Sebastian pulled his arm around Aurora and grinned, "Well I'm sure we'll be getting to see more of you, Abby." Aurora tensed more, and stood completely still until 'Abby' ran off with her friends after being shooed off by Dagger, who lead both maid, butler, and earl to the audition. Joker gave Ciel a set of throwing knives and told him to aim at the target. Aurora shook her head, on his own, Ciel didn't stand a chance. She looked at Sebastian who had a devious smirk on his face. Aurora frowned and glanced down at his hand before grinning at the sight of pebbles. Ciel threw the set with ease, and Sebastian in turn threw a pebble with each knife that Ciel threw. When he was finished, Ciel stood proudly beside the target, a smirk on his face. "Would you like me to throw another set?" He asked. After the troupe calmed from their shock, Joker and Dagger spoke quietly, then waved another circus member- Doll- over. "Ye did rather well with knife throwin'," Joker said leading the way into the main tent, "But I wanna try one more thing first." He grinned and flourished his arms, pointing up to the tightrope, "Tightrope walkin'!" Ciel stared and both Sebastian and Aurora could feel the boy's fear and hear his heartbeat pick up in panic. Aurora smiled and leaned over, "Don't worry," she reassured, "Sebastian and I will be right here if you need us." Ciel gave a firm nod and followed Doll up the tightrope ladder. "Think he'll manage on his own?" Aurora murmured to Sebastian. The butler shook his head with a small smirk, "Doubtful. If he were agile I wouldn't need to save him from danger so often." Aurora hit him playfully on the arm, "Your being mean! I'm sure he'll be fine!" Sebastian chuckled and revealed to her more pebbles in his hand, "Oh? So I won't be needing these then?" Aurora smiled and shook her head, "Just in case." She then reached over and took a few pebbles from his hand for herself. Sebastian flashed her a smirk and they looked up as Doll tied the rope tightly around Ciel. "Won't you test me with something else?" Ciel called down, a bit fearful at the distance between himself and the ground. "Ohhh? Retiring already, hmmm, little fellow?" Ciel gulped, "N-No but something other than this-" Joker yelled up, "Then get a move on, would ye!?" Ciel looked at Sebastian and Aurora, who were watching him closely, he knew Aurora would jump at the first sign of his danger, Sebastian... Ciel shook his head and walked onto the tightrope. When he first swayed, he saw the look of panic reflecting in Aurora's eyes, she made to step forward but was stopped by Sebastian who- thwack!- Ciel gasped as the tiny pebble impacted into his side. Then more pebbles joined, pushing him along towards the end of the rope. 

By the time he was back on the ground, rubbing his behind, now sore from the countless pebbles thrown, he glared at Sebastian and Aurora, who were now snickering behind Joker and Dagger, both of whom were praising him for his walk. "Amazing! I never thought ye would actually walk the tightrope!" Ciel gritted his teeth, "Thank you..." Dagger patted the top of Ciel's head, "Then this cutie pie passes, right ol' chap!?" Joker frowned, "Not yet." Ciel's eyes widened and dread crept into his mind. What now? Juggling? Gymnastics? Balancing? Clowning? He shuddered at the thought. "This fellow's missing something real important." Joker walked over and grinned, pointing to his wide smile, "A nice big smile!" Ciel gasped, "Wha-" Joker cut him off, "Come on! Let's see a great big smile!" Ciel looked extremely uncomfortable, but eventually cracked and gave him the most adorable smile any of them had ever seen. Aurora stared at Ciel, captivated by the boy's sweet innocent smile. She hadn't seen him smile like that since the Silver City. Even if this one was fake, he did a damn good job pulling it off. Sebastian even looked a little surprised at Ciel's wide smile. He looked over at his angelic lover briefly, seeing the pure adoration and love in her eyes, his eyes widened a bit, he could clearly see she loved the boy as though he were her own. The motherly look in her eyes was there, he could see her eyes, warm and full of tenderness, her soft smile proud and loving- and it was all directed towards Ciel. 

"Alright 'everyone! Gather round!" Joker called waving the troupe over, behind him- Ciel, Aurora and Sebastian were dressed in brand new circus attire.

"This here is Black," Joker said nodding to Sebastian. Sebastian gave a small smile and a wave, "Hello, I'm Black!" Joker turned to Aurora, "The pretty lass is Snow," Aurora gave everyone a sweet smile and a wave, "Hello." Joker put hi hands on Ciel's shoulders and grinned, "And the wee one here, is Smile." Ciel gave a horrified look, while Sebastian grinned and Aurora put a hand over her mouth to stifle her own laughter. "Treat 'em all with respect now, okay?" Joker asked of the troupe who unanimously agreed. "Come Smile," Sebastian teased, "Haven't you something to say to your seniors?" Ciel grimaced and gave him a look that if looks could kill, Sebastian would be dead now. Ciel choked on his words, "I- I look forward to working with you..." Joker chuckled, "C'mon Smile! Smile!""

"Alright, these here are the tents the 'second stringers'- such as ye, sleep in, usually there's two or three to a tent. Over there ye got the food storage, dining tent, and then there ye got the infirmary where Black and Snow were last night. Then over here," Joker lead them over to a line of larger blue tents, "Are the private tents reserved for 'first stringers', the first tent belongs to Snake- best keep ye distance, Snake lets his poisonous beauties run loose." Joker paused, looking at Ciel with a slight frown, "By the way-" Joker put a hand to Ciel's face and with a look of sympathy asked, "What's become of ye right eye, Smile?" Ciel's left eye widened a bit, "Ah- it was an accident..." His mind briefly went back to his time in captivity and the memory of his making the contract with Sebastian, then it flickered at the memory of making the oath with Aurora. "How sad, for someone so little to have had such a misfortune befall him..." joker's sorrow disappeared then, he smiled and ruffled Ciel's hair a bit before continuing the tour. "Right, well- everyone's 'eres got their own issues, so ye'll get along just fine!" Aurora looked up, "Did everyone else join the troupe while the circus was making the rounds?" Joker hummed, "Nnn? For the most part, yes. But all first string members come from the same place. Ye could say we're all childhood friends." Sebastian nodded, taking it all in. "Childhood friends?" Joker nodded, "Yeah. But Snake's still a rookie. He's a genius with his snakes, he is. And we were without a snake charmer at the time so he became a member right quick. If ye join the first string, ye don't have to help with prep, and ye don't have to worry about fighting for your meals. And ye can get your own tent, that's why everyone does their best to get to the top. To the first string."

The group of them were walking when Ciel stopped, his ears pricked upon hearing a familiar tune from his childhood. His mother... His mother would always hum that song to him. "That's Tom," he commented, "Tom, Tom the Piper's Son. From Mother Goose." Joker turned a smile on his face, "Ah. Not many know that one." Ciel smiled sheepishly, "My- my last master used to like that song... Very much." Joker lead the way into the main tent, stopping when they arrived, seeing all the other troupe members practicing. "Most everyone 'ere works hard to get to first tier- friendly competition if you will." He was going to continue when Beast walked in, "Joker. Got a minute?" The dark haired woman's eyes narrowed as she spotted Sebastian, a grunt of disgust escaped her lips as she turned to leave, Joker starting after her. "I best be off- practice well!" He called departing the tent.

"A tent full of poisonous snakes at the entrance of the main cast's private quarters, hm? Guard snakes instead of guard dogs, eh? So to gain access to the private area, we've no choice but to get into the first string... Is that it?" Ciel winced as Sebastian attempted to help him stretch, frowning at how stiff the earl's body was proving to be. Aurora was on the floor as well, trying to help pull Ciel's arms towards her in an attempt to help them stretch forward. "Poisonous snakes won't kill either of you. Go see whether the children are here or-" Aurora and Sebastian cut him off, "They are not here." Ciel's eyes widened, "Eh?" Sebastian spoke first, "I have not sensed the presence of any children at all in this circus." Ciel looked at Aurora shook her head, "Neither have I. Not last night and not during the tour earlier." Ciel frowned, "That doesn't mean that the troupe isn't involved in the disappearances. We must still investigate as her majesty wishes." Sebastian and Aurora shared a small nod. 

"Hey! Quit stretchin' and start practicing! I'll coach ye through your first practice!" He walked over to Ciel and handed him a few knives, "I'll teach Smile 'ere everything there 'is to know about knife throwing! Black, Snow- any preference?" Both Sebastian and Aurora gave a small shrug. "No preference." Dagger hummed, "Well ye welcome to try whatever you think you'll be able to manage." Sebastian smirked and took off with demonic speed, Aurora followed after and Ciel bit back a groan. Sebastian he knew would be an absolute show off, Aurora- he was unsure of. He supposed she would follow the butler's footsteps, or maybe try her own. She did join Sebastian in an acrobatic display on the trapeze, with what could only be the grace of an angel. She also found herself on aerial silks. However when Sebastian was claiming to swallow the sword, she acted as an assistant of sorts, presenting the sword to him with what looked to be a look of wonder crossing her angelic features. Dagger stopped them then, causing Sebastian to frown momentarily, only to have his smile restored as Aurora moved to stand beside him and kiss his cheek and the troupe surround them both. Ciel scoffed, "Your getting too carried away, both of you!" Dagger chuckled, "Looks like I best keep my act fresh! So much new talent might have me losin' my spot!" Ciel frowned, "New talent?" Dagger nodded and pointed upwards, "Up there. That's Suit, he's a former civil servant or something. He's strangely serious." Aurora's eyes widened, "Is that?..." 

"One of the reapers." Sebastian confirmed. "Hey Suit!" Dagger called, "Come meet the new recruits!" Suit, or rather William T. Spears- glared down at Sebastian. "I knew I had sensed something foul." He used his scythe to jump down and then point the sharper end of the scythe towards the demon butler. "What are you doing here? Well? Answer me, vile demon." Aurora stiffened and looked pleadingly at William for him to shut his mouth. William no doubt despite knowing the angel's love for the demon, didn't flinch. "I say!" Ciel said stepping out from behind the butler and maid, "What are you talking about!?" Aurora looked at him and pleading whispered, "William... Please..." Her eyes flicked around the room, as other troupe members murmured amongst themselves. "Did he say demon?" Dagger appeared to be walking towards them, and Ciel panicked. "Wait! Dagger-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Dagger then whacked Suit in the head playfully, "Suit! Stop tellin' people yer jokes with a straight face, eh? People won't realize when your bein' funny or bein' serious!" He looked over at Ciel, Sebastian and Aurora. "This ones been cracking jokes since he got here! Sorta comes off like an uncurbable occult freak. Anyways-" He stepped back, "Suit, these are, Black, Snow, and Smile. Yer all risin' stars so play nice now!" William sighed, turning away. "I do not by any means wish to make nice with such a beast." Dagger then ran after him, ranting about how circus was about teamwork while Ciel nervously said, "Why is a reaper here?" Aurora sighed, "MY guess would be he's undercover. It's highly unlikely for a reaper to go off their own accord." Her mind wandered back to Grell and she cleared her throat, "Unless that reaper is Grell." Sebastian put a hand to his chin and thoughtfully stared after the reaper. "That would mean that there is indeed something going on at this circus."


	38. His Butler & Maid, Colleagues

Dagger took Ciel away to practice, and in the meantime- Sebastian and Aurora wandered into the wooded area behind the circus with William. "Will! Why are you here?" Aurora asked once they were alone rushing to embrace the reaper. William hugged her briefly, but pulled away to push up his spectacles. "I'm unfortunately being forced into field duty after a certain prat in the in the Retrieval Division while he is suspended." Sebastian smirked, "What business do you have here, reaper?" He inquired. William glared at him, "Why would I divulge such information to you?" Aurora frowned and turned to find Sebastian's red eyes glowing that demonic reddish pink. "I assure you, I have no interest in 'cheap souls'." Aurora's eyes widened briefly as bits of his demon form began to reveal themselves, the pointed teeth, the wickedly Glasgow like smile, and deepened voice. "After all, the hungrier one is, the more satisfying his dinner." Aurora shuddered at that. William noticed, "You shouldn't speak like that around Angelica." He pointed out, "Angels can't bear the thought of devouring souls. It damages them. It could make them fall." Aurora shook her head, "William. I'm fine. There's no need to say such things." William glared, "Are you really going to let this devil make you fall?" Aurora glared, "He wouldn't. Would you Sebastian?" She smiled sweetly at her demonic lover who looked taken aback by the fact the mere mention devouring souls could harm and angel. "Is it true, Angelica?" He asked, "The mere mention of devouring souls harms angels?" Aurora sighed, "No... I don't think so. I just don't like that you'll devour Ciel's soul. It..." she trailed off unsure of what to say next, but when her eyes blinked Sebastian noticed the quickly fading silver to gray. He sighed and walked over, pulling her into his embrace, "I apologize my angel, I didn't know speaking of dinner upset you so greatly." Aurora shook her head, "What? What are you talking about? It upsets me, but it doesn't hurt me." William frowned, "Angelica, you were unaware of your angelic powers?" Aurora frowned, "I'm perfectly well aware." William glared, "Do you know your weaknesses? Fire? Emotion? Sleep? Humanity? Love? Exorcism? Sigils? Witches? Reaper scythes? And most importantly- falling?" Aurora glared coldly, silver turned gray blue eyes flashing defiantly. Sebastian narrowed his eyes "What?" William glared, "Angels are pure. They have multiple weaknesses. While most think angels can withstand more than a demon, it is wrong. Demons are infinitely stronger than angels. A half arch such as Aurora could die from much more than regular angels. Great angelic power comes at a price. In fact, arch angels are more human." He caught Aurora's glare. "It is why her father kept her safely in Heaven. It's the safest place for an angel like her." Aurora hissed, "Enough! I am not a defenseless child! I did fine on my own!" William snarled, "You've never been on your own, Angelica! You've always had someone there! Your beloved Malphas has been here to protect you from harm! When other demons sense your aura and start pursuing your soul, they stop at his aura scent. He is a Prince of Hell- and second to Lucifer. You are protected." Aurora turned to glare at Sebastian. "Is that true?" She demanded. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Why else did you think Claude abused you so greatly when we were at Trancy Manor? He saw a weak angel, defenseless. If I wasn't lurking around he would have gladly claimed your soul or taken you as his pet." Aurora hissed, "You really think so little of me? Think I'd allow myself to be claimed by a vile demon like Claude?!"

Sebastian looked a little surprised, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of her. "Angelica..." He took a tentative step forward and rested his large hands on her shoulders. "You know that I trust in your abilities. But you know nothing can stop me from worrying about yours or the young master's safety." He tilted her chin up, his hand gently guiding her chin to face him. "Listen to me," his voice lowered so William wouldn't hear the words he was about to speak, "I love you in a way I didn't know I could, now please- let me be the one to protect you." As though he were emphasizing his words, he gaze the hand he had wrapped around her waist during the conversation a quick squeeze. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." When he said those words, sounding so foreign coming from him, Aurora sighed and relaxed. Demons were naturally possessive. She knew that, and that possession often turned to jealousy. It was only natural for Sebastian to be a bit over protective of her. Aurora leaned into his embrace, her head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He took her sigh and relaxed movements as a sign of surrender, or acceptance- whatever it might be, the demon still couldn't quite understand some emotions. He and William conversed before Ciel made his way over, "Hey! That noisy knife thrower is looking for you." William scoffed, "Doesn't seem that high quality to me..." Aurora shot him a glare, but he went on, "I truly don't understand either demons or angels." Ciel snapped, "You. Stop addressing Sebastian and Aurora like that. What are you going to do about it if the troupe members get suspicious?" William tensed and grit his teeth as Ciel continued to scold him, We were lucky they thought you were just joking before, but the fact that you can't even blend in among people makes you lower than that vulgar reaper." Aurora nodded, "I'll have to agree with milord. You never were quite good and blending in. And if I remember correctly, William..." She smirked and saw the flicker of fear in the reapers yellow green eyes. "Grell actually passed every reaper evaluation with straight A's, you were the one in danger of failing." William growled, "I had a lower average than the riff raff. That's all." Sebastian chuckled a bit from behind Aurora, "Indeed. as we will not get in the way of your duties, we hope that you will not get in the way of ours." William huffed, "Thank you. I do not even want you in my field of vision, demon." Ciel ignored the last comment and smirked, "Perfect. Its settled then. We agree not to interfere with each other at all." William nodded, "Right then, Smile. I'm counting on you to hold your dogs leashes tight." Ciel glared, "I don't want to hear it from Four Eyes, who can't even manage a covert investigation properly." Aurora snickered at that. "I am not Four Eyes, I am Suit." William said coldly. Ciel turned, "Come along, Sebastian, Aurora." Sebastian and Aurora nodded, both giving a short bow. "Yes, sir."

Not long later, the three of them were rushing about moving objects whilst the first stringers carried on the show. Ciel was huffing and puffing by the end of it. Aurora paused her work, moving a box of props onto a nearby table for the next act when she saw the boy. "Ciel?" She walked over and knelt beside him, "Are you alright?" Ciel nodded. "I'm fine." He looked over and saw Sebastian and waved him over. The demon butler made his way over to the maid and his master. "Something the matter, my lord?" Ciel shook his head. "Have you found anything?" Sebastian shook his head, "Nothing my lord." Ciel sighed, "We need to refrain from titles while we're here. If someone hears us talking-" He was cut off as Joker walked over, a pad of papers in his hand and a bright smile on his face. "Now here's what ye've been waiting forrr! Time to announce tent assignments for the rookies!" Joker frowned when he noticed Ciel, "what's wrong with ye, Smile? Smile, smile!" Ciel weakly brightened a bit and Joker continued. "The results of the impartial lottery are as follows- Smile will be in tent eight," Joker stepped aside to reveal a cute boy around Ciel's age smiling warmly. "This'll be yer roommate." He went on the the next page, "Anndd, Black and Snow will be in tent nine-" Ciel gasped at at that, "Wha-?! Seba- Black, Snow and I won't be in the same tent?!" Dagger chuckled poking his head over, "C'mon now Smile! Give yer big sis some time alone with her fiancé! Besides- ye can make new friends!" Joker went on, "Black and Snow'll be rooming with... Suit!" There was a moment of horrifying silence. Ciel and Aurora looked a little shocked, but Aurora quickly pulled a smirk seeing the looks on both demon and reaper's faces. "Come now, gentlemen- I'm sure we can get along." Joker and Dagger walked off, bidding them all goodnight. Ciel looked worriedly at Sebastian and Aurora. "Seba- Auror-" Sebastian dropped down to kneel before him, for once not looking the part of a butler, but looking that of an older brother or parent. "Come now, Smile. Your sister and I will be right next door. You can come see us whenever you need to." He ruffled the boy's hair, receiving a glare from Ciel. Aurora smirked and knelt beside Sebastian, "He's right, Smile- we'll see you tomorrow." She kissed the top of his head before going with Sebastian and William to their tent. Ciel sighed and turned to his roommate. "Hi!" The boy chirped, "C'mon! Let's get'cha settled in!"

Aurora was pulled tightly to Sebastian's side as they entered the tent. Once they were inside, Sebastian wasted no time in kissing her harshly but passionately, eliciting a surprised squeak from the angel in his arms. William gave them a look of disgust. "I would ask you two refrain from that type of behavior when I am present. Aurora blushed pulling away from Sebastian. "I- of course-" Sebastian cut her off, "Our relationship is not part of the deal with our young master. You may request a tent reassignment if you wish. But night is the time I get with my angel." Aurora was pulled close to Sebastian and he smirked, "We can take my bunk." Aurora sighed and cupped his face, "Sebastian..." She laughed at his devilish smirk. "Aurora," Sebastian replied a seductive look in his eyes. William growled and drew a line in the ground with his scythe. "Unlike you angels and demons- reapers need sleep regularly. So I ask you both carry out your 'nightly activities' _elsewhere_." He glared at the couple, Aurora was practically fawning over that demon. Aurora hummed absentmindedly, "Hmm? Yeah. Yes, of course, William." The reaper growled in annoyance and walked behind the changing screen in the room, changing into his pajamas before going to climb into his bed. Sebastian and Aurora were murmuring softly to each other in the corner of the room, William had no doubt the demon was being equally as romantic to the young naïve angel purely because he was there. Sebastian knew how to vex him, and William knew well that he would not be sleeping quite well. 

"Sebastian..." Aurora murmured as the demon kissed his way from her mouth to the nape of her neck, "Stop..." Sebastian looked up at her, a wicked grin on his face. "Come on, Angelica..." He murmured, "You know you want to..." He laced his hand with hers and she sighed, "Sebastian, you just want this because it will annoy William- is that it?" The demon chuckled and she turned to glare at him, "I'm not going to have sex with you so you can annoy someone." She narrowed her eyes, "Besides, it wouldn't mean anything more to you than a joke." She walked behind the changing screen and began stripping out of her circus attire to change into her nightgown. When she found it gone she sighed. "Sebastian..." Sebastian's voice was low and seductive. "Yes, my angel?" he purred. Aurora sighed, "Would you hand me my nightgown?" Sebastian rifled through the luggage and smirked upon not fining it. He instead pulled one of his own shirts and handed it over to her, his eyes glancing briefly at her, but averting his crimson gaze before she could snap at him. "I couldn't find your nightgown, my darling, so I grabbed you one of my shirts instead." Aurora snatched it up and pulled it over her head, then walking out from behind the changing screen, running her fingers through her long light blonde hair. Her silvery blue gaze pierced Sebastian's. "Oh?" She said, "How convenient." Sebastian hummed thoughtfully and pulled his arms around her waist. "It is." His hands ghosted over her body until she shrugged him off, moving to sit by a makeshift vanity, a barrel with a hand mirror and a chair. Sebastian watched as she brushed her hair, a slight shiver in her movements from the cool breeze entering the tent from underneath the tent's sides. Sebastian removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before stepping back to the luggage and pulling out his night shirt and pants. He made sure to stand in the mirror's view, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as though he normally would. He noticed Aurora's movements slow as she brushed her hair, and smirked. He shed himself of his shirt and tossed hit to the floor.

At that, Aurora sighed and turned to face him. "Sebastian." She scolded, "Really?" The demon leaned over, his nose inches from hers and his torso shirtless. "Yes, my angel?" He asked, "Is something wrong?" Aurora sighed and stood up, gently moving past him to retrieve his shirt. "Honestly," she said shaking it out from the little bit of dust it had gathered. "Could you be any more careless with your clothes? And your nice shirt too?" She whined taking a closer look at the discarded shirt. Sebastian smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Come now, we can be quick. The reaper's asleep... Ciel's asleep... Everyone is asleep..." Aurora sighed, "But you can never keep me quiet." Sebastian smirked devilishly, "I can always keep you quiet, my dear. I simply choose not to." Aurora gasped as Sebastian snuck a hand up the shirt he had given her, his hand lingering on her lower stomach, dangerously close to her pelvis. "So what if someone hears us..." Sebastian murmured, "I'm sure we wouldn't be the only ones doing it." Aurora sighed, and leaned into his touch. "Fine. But I swear if someone hears-" Sebastian chuckled, "Nothing until we return to the manor. I promise." Aurora hummed, "I was going to say until I give you the go ahead, but your idea works to." She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, a small smirk on her face. "Well then, Sebastian? What are you waiting for? Are we doing this or not?" Sebastian didn't hesitate to pull her up into his bunk.

Later that night, Sebastian awoke to notice the first stringers (aside from Snake), all leaving the circus. He sat up abruptly, only to have Will's reaper scythe nearly impale him in the face. He glared down at the reaper who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Have you forgotten our agreement, demon?" Sebastian tensed a bit, then looked back at the naked angel in his bunk, a happy smile on her face. He relaxed a bit and laid back down, "My young master did not order me to shadow the troupe anyways." William huffed and glanced over at Aurora's bed, finding it empty. "Where is-?" He cut himself off, hearing the little chuckle that escaped the demon above, and the smaller body beside him shifting to murmur sleepily for him to be quiet. William shuddered, attempting to go back to sleep. 

Aurora did not rest well that night. In her dreams, she saw the circus troupe, all of them- leading a little girl to what would be her doom. Aurora saw the officers desperately trying to save her, only to be killed by Dagger, throwing knives. The little girl climbed into the carriage, which rushed off with her inside, and Aurora could only see a dying officer choking on blood crawling up to her, "H-how could you?" A staff slammed into the officers head, from behind Aurora's vision, Joker walked over, glaring at the eyes she was seeing from. "I told ye Doll, don't hesitate. Go straight for the kill." Doll gave a murmured response, but then Aurora saw Doll turned to look at her, "Help...." 

"Aurora!" Aurora gasped waking from the nightmare. Sebastian was holding her by the arms, watching with concerned eyes, "Your shaking." Aurora didn't answer, just shook in his arms, and choked a sob. Sebastian frowned, "Aurora? Is something-" She cut him off, burying herself into his arms. "It was nothing," She whispered, tears threatening to spill from her silver blue eyes, "Just a nightmare."

Sebastian and Aurora dressed in normal streetwear, Aurora cuddled into his embrace as they walked to the mess tent where breakfast was supposed to be. They found Ciel, his eyepatch tied haphazardly in a knot and having peeled potatoes to bits. When Ciel spotted them, he got up and bounded over. When Aurora saw his eyepatch, she sighed and moved to help him. Ciel let her, only recoiling away from her when the other troupe members and Freckles, his roommate- laughed at him for having Aurora help him. "I order you! Refrain from treating me like your master while we are here." Aurora smiled, "I can still treat you like you are my little brother, as that is what we agreed." Ciel rolled his eyes and scoffed. Aurora glanced at the potatoes. "What's this, Smile?" She teased, "You've peeled these potatoes to bits!" The other troupe members yelled and whined in agreement whilst Ciel profusely apologized. Sebastian chuckled by Aurora's side, "You've definitely made a fool of him." Aurora hummed, "No, I wouldn't say that. Come, we should step in before he's completely humiliated." She walked over and picked up a piece of the potatoes. "Black," She asked Sebastian, "Do you suppose we could make something with this?" Sebastian smiled, "Of course, Snow. We could fry these peeled bits and make some fish and chips."

After Ciel and Freckles got their share of food, Sebastian sat down with Aurora while she ate, watching as Freckles dragged Ciel off to train. Aurora moaned at the pleasurable taste of the food. "Oh, Sebastian- you are a master chef." Sebastian smirked at the angel's praise. "I'm glad you enjoyed the food I made for you my dear," he reached over to caress her face. "Besides, it allows me to see the same pleasure in your eyes I saw last night." Aurora choked a bit and blushed. "Sebastian, really..." Sebastian smirked, "Like how when you su-" Aurora suddenly shoved a piece of food into the demon's mouth preventing him from finishing that sentence. "You know," she said quickly, "You should really try human food- it's quite good. I'm sure you could get an appetite for it." Sebastian swallowed the food and licked his lips, "Not bad." He said, "A bit tasteless though." Aurora rolled her eyes and stood, leading him back to the tent. Sebastian smirked, "Another round, Aurora? I am quite surprised, I didn't think an angel would-" Aurora sighed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sebastian! I just needed to pull my hair back." Sebastian hummed, red eyes glowing fuchsia with desire and lust. "I could always hold your hair back for you, as you know I did so last-" Aurora cut him off, "Are you saying if I was pregnant with your child you would hold my hair back for me while I was sick?" That silenced the demon immediately. Aurora chuckled and pulled her hair into a braid, then stood and walked over to dress in her circus attire. She grabbed the corset and held it out to Sebastian, "Would you mind lacing me up?" 

Much later, after Sebastian and William were spitting insults at each other during training, Aurora was walking by the tent when she saw a sop and wet Ciel run by, his shirt clinging to his tiny body. Through his wet shirt, she could clearly see the mark of the cult that had kidnapped him when he was younger. A flash of sympathy went through her and she went to grab a towel. She entered the tent to find Sebastian there, muttering to himself. He turned when he saw her. "Aurora? Is something the matter, my love?" Aurora handed Sebastian the towel, "Bring that to Ciel. I need to get him some new clothes." Sebastian frowned following her to the next door tent, where she quickly grabbed him a change of clothes. "Whatever happened?" Sebastian asked as they began searching for the boy. "I don't know, he ran by sop and wet. Like he had a bucket of water dumped over him." Sebastian chuckled at that, "Why ever would he-" they were stopped by Freckles. "Have you seen Smile?!" He asked worriedly, Aurora shook her head. "Can't say we have." Sebastian said to the boy. Freckles bit his lip and ran off. After another few minutes, they finally found the frail blue haired boy hiding.

Aurora knelt next to the shivering boy while Sebastian draped the towel over Ciel's shoulder. "Young master, Aurora and I have brought you a change of clothes." Ciel whimpered, "...enough..." Aurora frowned, "Pardon?" Ciel snapped, "I've had enough!" He was shivering and looked like could break into tears at any moment, but he did a good job of holding them back. "I'll go mad if I'm made to continue living like this!" Aurora rubbed his back soothingly, while Sebastian smirked, "Oh dear, are you giving up already? Going mad from something of this sort, is not like the young master at all." Aurora shot a glare at Sebastian, not liking his mocking manipulation. Ciel needed to have a good cry, she could feel it. Ciel smirked and let out a small chuckle, "Not like me.. hmm? Indeed." He stood at once, the towel over his shoulder like a cape. "I, the head of the Phantomhive family, living like this... no, it ought not to be like me at all." He threw the towel aside and allowed Sebastian to dress him, while Aurora took his cold clothing and burned it in a heavenly fire. "We'll get this over with quickly." Both butler and maid bowed, "As you wish." 

"In any case," Ciel said later on as Sebastian helped him finish dressing, "we need only investigate the tents of the first string before we depart. I thought I would quietly be promoted there, but I cannot afford to leisurely bide my time in this environment. I'm at my wits end." Sebastian sighed, "Aurora and I cannot go out at night, as the grim reaper is in the way." Aurora nodded, "I believe that forcing our way through will be the easiest approach." Ciel nodded, "It is decided. Once we complete this case, we will leave at once." Aurora and Sebastian shared a nod, both agreeing wholeheartedly with their young master. They couldn't wait to leave this wretched place.


	39. His Butler & Maid, Taking Flight

"We should search the first stringers tents, working our way up to first tier status will take too long. We should investigate during the show when they're away from the tents." Ciel said to Sebastian and Aurora. Both agreed.

When they were ready to begin their investigation, Joker ran over holding Wendy. "Black! Snow! I need ye to go on, Wendy's twisted 'her ankle." Aurora bit her lip and then leaned down to Ciel, "We'll have to wait for another chance, milord. I'm sorry." Ciel frowned, "No. You and Sebastian go, I'll manage on my own. I just need the two of you to take care of the snakes."

Sebastian and Aurora quickly rendered the snakes useless before rushing into their tent to finish dressing. "Sebastian!" Aurora hissed, "The corset!" Sebastian quickly tied the corset for her as they left the tent and they rushed into the main tent, where they found Suit- William rather, waiting for them. "Why do we have to-?" Dagger cut Sebastian off, pushing the three onto the ring. "No time! Improvise!" Aurora sighed and walked with Sebastian to the trapeze. She could feel the demon staring up her skirt while they climbed up, she almost lost her grip when she felt his hot breath on her thighs, she glared down at him when she made it to the top, then pulled him up. "If you ever want to see me naked again, you'll behave like a gentleman!" Sebastian chuckled, "Of course, darling."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They put on a show, as was expected of them. However, when Beast's bodice snapped- Aurora was slightly alarmed and hissed to Sebastian. "Sebastian! What do we do?!" Sebastian thought for a moment, "We finish in thirty seconds. We should be fine." Aurora glared at William who blatantly refused to perform. "Come on you damned reaper!" She hissed quietly, "Do something!" William sighed, "I see you've been spending far too much time around that demon. It truly is a wonder you haven't become a Fallen." Aurora gasped, offended. She lost her balance, and started to tumble, but as she did, both Sebastian and William reached to grab her. Aurora bounced onto the net below, glaring at both demon and reaper in disgust. "Why can't you idiots get along?!" She snapped afterwards, before rushing off to rescue Ciel from being captured by Beast. She threw open the tent to find Ciel rummaging through papers, he looked back at her shocked, then she looked around, scanning the area for a hiding place. Then the angel tackled him into a nearby chest, peaking out to watch Beast, ensuring the tiger tamer didn't spot them. Beast undid her bodice, and Ciel's eye widened. Aurora quickly unsheathed a wing and covered his face with it. Then she slipped one of Beast's other bodice's out of the edge of the chest. Beast took said bodice, changed, and left. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief and opened the chest to look down at Ciel who was blushing red. "Are you alright, Ciel?" She asked. Ciel nodded vigorously. "Yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a younger Beast and an older man- her father perhaps, in front of a workhouse. "I found this. It looks like it's an orphanage." Aurora took the picture and eyed it thoughtfully, "That signet ring... When Sebastian and I were in the medical night the first night, this was the seal at the joint of Beast's prosthesis..." Ciel looked surprised, "You can make that out?" Aurora nodded, "Certainly. Any demon or angel would be able to. A human with exceptional eyesight could be able to see it to." There was the sound of voices and footsteps that made them turn. "We need to go." Aurora said, pulling Ciel out of the tent quickly and quietly. Ciel looked at her, "You go back with Sebastian, the first string members will be suspicious if you're gone for too long." Aurora gave a short bow, "Yes, milord. Might I ask where you'll be?" Ciel sighed, "I need to search Joker's tent. I should be able to finish while the encore is carried out." Aurora nodded, and hugged him, "Good luck, Ciel." Ciel looked at her as she left, "Aurora. One more thing- when the show is over, you and Sebastian must release the snakes before the others return." Aurora gave him a firm nod, "Yes, my lord. It will be done."

Aurora hurried back, just in time for the encore. "Snow! where were ye?" Joker asked when she hurried back, barreling into Sebastian's side. "Uh- lady stuff!" Aurora stammered coming up with the excuse last minute. Joker blushed red a bit. When the encore began, Aurora went with Sebastian, and they performed an encore on the trapeze and aerial silk. Aurora's hands gripped the trapeze, and she jumped from the platform. She flew gracefully through the air, she jumped and her hands caught Sebastian's and he pulled her up into his arms. He smirked at her and his eyes flashed that demonic fuchsia. "Hello, my angel." Aurora smirked, "Hello, darling- how's it hanging?" Sebastian chuckled as he launched them to the other trapeze and twisted them around. "Quite well." His gaze became slight serious, "The young master is alright I trust?" Aurora nodded, "Yes. He's fine. Checking the last tent now. After the encore we are to release the snakes." Sebastian nodded, "Easy enough." He jumped off the trapeze and they bowed to the audience. When they went onto the aerial silks, Sebastian's body twined with the angel's- Aurora giggled feeling the close proximity of their bodies in the thin circus clothing. "Is that a surprise in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Sebastian smirked, "I'm always happy to see you, my angel. You know that." Aurora hummed climbing through the silks, her body somersaulting around his as they climbed the silk in an almost yin yang pose. "Do I, Sebastian?" Sebastian gave her a low possessive growl, "Do our nights together not speak for themselves?" Aurora smirked, "Maybe you need to show me just how much your in love with me, demon." Sebastian smirked, now looming over her. "Oh, I do intend to, my lady. I assure you."  
  
  


Not long later, the angel and demon were hurriedly releasing the snakes. "Do you think Ciel made it out alright?" Aurora asked, untying a red snake before dropping it back into it's crate. Sebastian nodded, "I'm sure he's fine." He looked back at the angel, "While we wait for our lord to summon us we can always slip away for some time." Aurora smirked, "I can see why they call you the Lord of Lust." Sebastian chuckled, "Was it that obvious, my lady?" Aurora blushed a bit, suddenly they heard footsteps, and Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and whisked her out of the tent.  
  
  


William was dressing for bed when Aurora and Sebastian burst into the tent. Both seemed to pay no mind to him as they quickly began a heated make out session. Will scoffed and turned his back to them, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a pair of ear plugs. Sebastian had Aurora in his arms and was going to push her down, when suddenly they heard the sound of coughing and Ciel hurried in. Aurora's attention was diverted immediately to the seemingly ill boy and she moved to his side, draping a blanket over his shoulders, which Ciel pushed back into her arms. The boy regained himself and glared at his maid and butler. "You idiots! You knew I was still in there! Yet you released the snakes anyways?!" Sebastian spoke in his usual monotone voice, however he smirked a bit in amusement towards the end of his statement. "Aurora and I simply followed your orders my lord, it is not our fault if you happen to be careless with your orders. Our contract will prevent you from dying, however you may experience some non fatal suffering." Ciel scoffed in annoyance, "Anyways- I found a letter in Joker's tent mentioning my name- it detailed my rank, the location of my estate and even a biographical sketch-" he yelped suddenly as William smacked his foot with his reaper scythe. "You are three centimeters into my territory," He glared at Aurora and Sebastian, "If the master cannot respect the boundaries then he cannot be in here." Aurora glared at the reaper and put her hands on Ciel's shoulders, "Come. We'll speak outside." The three of them walked outside, Aurora's hand on Ciel's back guiding him. She frowned feeling his labored breathing. Something wasn't right with him. Ciel moved to lean against a pile of supply boxes, the angel and demon across from him as he disclosed all information he had uncovered.

"The sender appears to be someone called Tom, the piper's son. A Mother Goose character. The sealing wax displays a crest with a horse and the letter K." Aurora and Sebastian shared a look, "Just like the signet ring..." Aurora murmured. Sebastian thought for a moment, "Signet rings are generally engraved with a motif and initial that represent the bearer or his family; therefore, Tom the piper's son has a coat of arms featuring a horse."

Ciel was shivering a bit, coughing much more as he did. Aurora's eyes widened in worry at the sight. "The heraldic authorities have all coat of arms in their register..." He broke off into a fit of coughs. "You two should be more than able to find the right one..." He put a hand over his mouth, "We need to get to the townhouse...." He suddenly, collapsed in a fit of coughs, and began throwing up, falling onto his side. Aurora was by his side, holding his head in her lap as she yelled for Sebastian to do something, Ciel saw his butler standing there, shock all over his face. The last thing he saw was Doll- Freckles, running his way to help. Then it all went black.  
  
  


Aurora watched as Sebastian laid him on the bed in the medical tent. "Will he be alright?" Aurora asked worriedly. The Doctor nodded, "He should be. He's had an asthma attack." Sebastian frowned, "Asthma? Are you certain? We've lived together for three years, and he's never had a fit." The Doctor sighed, "He may essentially be cured, but an abrupt upsurge of stress or a chill can sometimes induce a relapse." Aurora shook her head, "But he's had colds before!" The Doctor leaned back in his wheelchair, "There may have multiple triggers this time." He looked over at Doll, "I heard he took a cold bath earlier?" Doll dipped her head in shame.

Not long after, Ciel moaned, his eyes blinking open. Aurora was by his side with a kettle of warm water. "Here, drink this." She whispered, pouring some of the warm water into his mouth. Ciel's eye was a little hazy, his mind was muddled. "Aunt Angeline..." Aurora was gently pulled back by Sebastian. The angel buried herself into the demon's arms, listening as the doctor informed them they would need to keep a sharp eye on Ciel until his fever and coughing subsided. Doll ran off to retrieve some ice, leaving Sebastian and Aurora to stay and assist the Doctor. Aurora sat on the edge of the bed beside Ciel as Sebastian went with the Doctor. She hummed running a hand through his navy blue tresses. "Rest now Ciel, may all your dreams be pleasant." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting up to follow after Sebastian and the Doctor.

"Thank ye Snake. Ye can go to bed now." Snake dipped his head and left the first stringers alone. "Black, Snow and Smile..." Joker mused. Peter jumped up, "We shouldn't have brought Doll along! She's a little fool!" He looked to the others, "I think we best get rid of 'em! Tonight!" Jumbo frowned, "No, we need to wait. If they are with the yard..." Joker nodded, "Jumbo's right. If the three of them are with the yard, killing the will draw suspicion, and we'll have to break up the troupe." He sighed, "I should talk to Father about this." Joker started out, but not before Jumbo and Peter stopped him momentarily. "If they cause trouble while your gone- we'll deal with them ourselves."  
  
  


Aurora sat on the edge of Ciel's bed, watching him sleep while Sebastian was putting a cool cloth on the boy's head. The Doctor was looking for medicine meanwhile. Ciel stirred and clasped Sebastian's hand, and began tracing words on the butler's palm.

_Go to the heraldic authorities, determine who the man with the signet ring is. The registers are located in London and Edinburgh, if I go with you the Doctor will certainly make a fuss. You and Aurora must come fetch me in the morning._

Sebastian smiled, knelt before him and traced back,

_Yes, my lord._

Ciel relaxed and closed his eyes, drifting slowly into slumber. Sebastian gave a nod for Aurora to follow him. The angel stood, gave Ciel's hand a squeeze, and followed after the demon. The couple exited the tent, Aurora frowning back at where Ciel lay. "He'll be alright, won't he?" She questioned worriedly. Sebastian nodded, "Of course. Now let us-" He was cut off as William's reaper scythe impacted between them in a tree. Aurora and Sebastian spun around to see the grim reaper glaring at them coldly. "We had an agreement." He said coldly, "You will not wander about without your master."


	40. His Butler & Maid, Liaisons Carefully Tending

"Will." Aurora breathed, "Please. We just-" She gasped as the reaper that had been like a big brother to her attacked Sebastian. They battled briefly, Sebastian dodging Will's reaper scythe, but a wrong move made Aurora lunge forward and grip the scythe in her hand, the blade of the scythe barely an inch away from Sebastian's face. Aurora was breathing heavily, light blonde hair a curtain around her face. crimson blood dripped from her bleeding hand. "Enough." Her voice was stern, her silver blue eyes cold. She looked at Sebastian, "Go. I'll keep him busy." Sebastian gave her a nod and walked off. Aurora glared at William, "Listen to me, and listen good William." Her voice was cold and commanding. "We need to get to London and Edinburgh, we are going to the Heraldic Registry to find the identity of the owner of a signet ring. This is important." William glared, "I won't allow it. I'm sorry." Aurora's glare hardened. "I'm an Arch Angel, you can't deny me-" William cut her off. "Your a half breed. Half Arch, half Fallen. Your no Arch. The rules for that don't apply to you. Your just as bad as that demon." Aurora snarled, "You can't judge me- or anyone for who sired them- demons can be good. You just can't accept that." William frowned, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
  


Aurora looked up sleepily as Sebastian walked into the medical tent early the next morning. She yawned sitting up. "Oh your back... Did you get the information?" Sebastian nodded, "Yes. She glanced down at his hands, hidden behind his back. She frowned momentarily before Sebastian picked Ciel up. Ciel stirred briefly but drifted back to sleep in his butler's arms. Sebastian had Ciel's coat draped over his hands. Aurora stood and stretched, "We'll be returning to the town house then?" She murmured. Sebastian nodded. "Yes." Aurora followed him out, and they paused seeing William. "We've finished our business here, and will be taking our leave." Sebastian said to him coldly. William scoffed, "Fine by me, please, be on your way." The reaper glared coldly at the demon, he knew exactly what he'd done. And what he did- William knew, would surely break the young angel's heart.

"Ciel! Ciel you've returned! Where have you been?! Disappearing for two days without a word! We were worried!" Prince Soma cried as Sebastian and Aurora walked briskly up the stairs, Ciel coughing a bit in Sebastian's arms. Aurora stopped Soma and Agni from following while Sebastian carried Ciel into the boy's bedroom, where he remained coughing. "Please- the young master is ill, I wouldn't want you to catch whatever he's acquired, Prince Soma. I must insist for your own health, please stay as far away from young master Ciel for the time being." The maid gave both, Agni and Soma a quick, sweet smile before following Sebastian and Ciel into the bedroom.

"I'd no idea you'd been chronically ill since infancy, milord." Aurora said as she undid his tie, "If you like Sebastian and I can read up on the latest texts of asthma?" Ciel waved it off, "No stop- just tell me what you found." Sebastian went on to reveal the owner of the coat of arms while Aurora maintained a bedside manor. Aurora frowned spotting Sebastian's bare hands. She sighed and grabbed a spare pair of gloves from her apron pocket. "Honestly Sebastian, why are you without your-" she paused, holding his hand in hers. She inhaled and could smell the scent clearly. Sebastian was frozen, burgundy red eyes widened a bit. Aurora's hands shook a bit as the realization of what had happened dawned on her. A single tear escaped from her eye. The diamond tear fell upon the floor with a small tap. She shook off the heartbroken feeling and roughly pulled the gloves onto his hands. "I must apologize, milord." Aurora said suddenly, "I'm afraid I'm a bit unwell. I'll leave Sebastian to tend to you. I'm sure he is more than capable of doing so himself." Without waiting for the lord to dismiss her, she hurriedly marched out of the room, pushing past Agni and Soma and making her way to her own room where she fell upon the soft sheets. She buried her face into the pillows, trying to forget the scent upon her beloved demon. She didn't move from the bed for hours. It wasn't until the late night, around eleven o'clock, did the door finally open with the use of the master key. Sebastian Michaelis slipped inside, undetected by the angel. He shut the door behind him, her white gold feathers spread about the room, most likely from a fit of angry and heartbroken crying. Aurora's face was wet with tears, and the tears that had fallen laid in a small pile next to her face. He gently removed the diamond tears from the bed, and sat beside her as she cried in her sleep. Her body was shaking with heartbroken sobs, and Sebastian learned a new emotion. _Regret_. He had been left with no choice, so he believed then, but now he thought differently. Aurora had spoken with William, distracting the reaper, he could have easily left the circus for some time, Aurora was more than able to watch over Ciel while he slept- and the reaper was unable to lay claim to the child's soul. Sebastian leaned back on the bed and pulled the angel close to his body, offering her comfort she so desperately needed. Aurora, in her sleep- clung tightly to the butler, her tears wetting and then ripping at his shirt as her tears continued. " _Why?_ " Her whispers were hushed, and he could only suspect she dreamt about what must have happened. " _Why?_ " He rested his head against hers, and only wished he could hear her thoughts. If only they were mates, he could easily tap into her mind, listen to what was happening. He remembered he had used to be able to do so with Lilli, only when their mating bond was strong- something that hadn't been since just after they mated. The demon butler tugged the angel maid closer into his embrace, and tucking her head underneath his neck so her head rested in the spot just between his heart and neck. Slowly, throughout the night, she began to calm. But it was the dawn that brought the worst.

Aurora woke from a nightmare, finding herself being cuddled in the arms of the demon she had loved. _Had?_ No, she couldn't say had- she still did, that she knew whole heartedly. It was he who had fallen out of love with her. But yet, here he was. Holding her when he should have been with his master upstairs. Holding her when he knew he had done wrong, holding her when he knew that what he'd done had upset her deeply. His large, slender, pale hand was stroking her hair, almost like she were a kitten. She closed her eyes, feeling soothed by his petting. Then she woke fully. And pushed him away, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse, not the angelic tone it usually was. She had cried most of the night, and it was obvious. Sebastian laid beside her, burgundy eyes filled with the regret he had learned. "You needed me." Aurora scoffed and shook her head, "Need you? Why would I need you? _Your_ the one who- with that..." She couldn't say the words. Aurora pulled away as his hand moved to clasp hers. "Never mind," She hissed, "What do you want? Why are you in my room? Aren't you supposed to knock on a lady's bed chambers? Is that not part of your _'butler aesthetic'_?" Her tone of voice was mocking, and he tensed briefly in anger, then relaxed. He had hurt her deeply, he knew that. "Angelica-" Aurora shook her head, "No. You don't get to call me that anymore. You don't have the right." She wiped her eyes, "I was stupid. I should have listened to Will, to my father- demons are nothing but monsters. They take and take- yet they give nothing. The only thing demons can give is pain." She sniffled, "I should never have let you seduce me. I never should have slept in the same bed as you, I never should have gotten my memories back." Sebastian said nothing, just reached over to hold her in his arms. She didn't push him away this time, she was too hurt to do anything. Sebastian squeezed her body to his gently. "I'm sorry." He murmured, "I'm so sorry." Aurora sniffed, "No your not. Your just a demon. Demons don't feel. Demons don't love- they can't. Not even you." She pushed him away and laid back down. "I'd like to be left alone now." She whispered tearfully, blonde hair amess as she laid back down on her side. Sebastian frowned and moved to kneel beside her, his face an inch from hers. "Forgive me," He murmured reaching down to lift her wrapped hand from the night prior to his lips and press a chaste kiss to it. Aurora said nothing, her silver blue eyes were faded, now a dull grey. Sebastian brushed her hair aside and rested his head against hers, "Angelica, please. You know I would never-" Aurora's voice was hoarse, "But you did. That's what matters." She tucked herself into the covers of the bed, "Just come get me when Ciel has need of me." Sebastian frowned and nodded, "Yes, my lady."  
  
  


Sebastian was stoking the fire when the telephone rang. Answering, he took a note from Tanaka- the old man was requesting they finish up their business in London quickly as the Lady Elizabeth was waiting for Ciel at the manor. He pocketed the note and continued with the fire. The sound of soft footsteps made him look up, only to find Prince Soma staring at him. "You did something." He said sternly, "You did something and you hurt Miss Aurora. I want to know what." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the prince. Soma was radiating fear, but also determination. Sebastian scoffed, "I don't believe I know what it is you speak of, Prince Soma. Miss Magne has simply come down with a chill. She'll be perfectly fine." Soma glared, "No. She is not sick like that. She is sick with heartbreak." Sebastian paused. "I know because I felt it when Meena rejected me. And I know you had something to do with it." Soma sat down in a nearby chair, "I am not stupid." He claimed, "I know well enough that she adored you. And something you did hurt her. You need to go and apologize." Sebastian frowned, "And if she rejects the apology?" He inquired, "Then what?" Soma stared, "She won't. With the right apology she'll forgive you." Sebastian smirked, "And what _right_ _apology_ would you suggest, Prince Soma?" Soma shrugged, "I can't help you there. That's something you'll know when the time comes." And with that, Soma stood and walked away. Sebastian stood not long after, and made his way upstairs to check on the young master. He was surprised to find Aurora in the master's room, in her white long sleeved lace nightgown on that reached just to her ankles. She was sitting beside him, humming a soft melody while she fed Ciel a risotto Sebastian had made earlier. The butler merely watched as she fed the boy while humming. When she finally got him to finish the food, Ciel looked up at her weakly, "Aurora..." The maid shook her head, "Save your strength Ciel. Your weak now. You need to rest." Ciel shook his head, "What happened... You and Sebastian... Your fighting... Why?" Aurora's smile fell. "Is that an order?" Ciel nodded, "I order you to tell me what happened." He coughed after that sentence. Aurora sighed, "It was my fault first.... then he did something that hurt me." Ciel nodded, "Are you going to forgive him?" Aurora was silent. "I don't know." She answered finally. Sebastian Michaelis learned another new emotion. Guilt.

It was nearing sunset. Sebastian was in the kitchen when Agni entered. "Is everything alright, Sebastian?" The khansama asked. Sebastian frowned and looked at him, "Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Agni sighed, "You and Aurora used to be so close. Now you are distant. And she seems hurt. It is like she has taken a blade to her heart, and that blade is turning every second." Sebastian's face contorted in a grimace, he could visualize that clearly. He'd had that nightmare himself. The vengeful Arch Angel Gabriel coming down from the heavens, a shining silver sword at hand- then the explosion of blood from Angelica's body. Sebastian saw it over and over. Her face contorted in fear and pain, her weak cries for him as the blade drained her immortal soul...

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian realized he'd been lost in memory for the past few minutes. "Your point, Agni?" He said coldly. Agni frowned, "Whatever has happened between you two needs to be fixed. You two are opposites, Linga and Yoni, together you are strong. But apart- you are weaker." Sebastian was quiet. "Agni." He s said slowly, he was sure he would be cursing himself for this later- or at least be laughed at- "how does one... apologize for..." Sebastian already felt stupid. "Yes?" Agni pressed gently. Sebastian cleared his throat, "Unfaithful- but for a reason?" Agni stared. Sebastian felt stupider the longer the silence went on. "Agni!" He snapped. The Khansama jolted a bit but nodded slowly, "Yes- ehm. One apologizes for such a thing by apologizing genuinely." He said. Sebastian growled, "And of I've already tried that? Multiple times?" Agni bit his lip, "Well... you could do something she likes? Maybe take her somewhere? Or make her dinner?" Agni cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sebastian-" Sebastian was already out of the room, a smirk on his face. He knew _exactly_ what to do. And he was not going to mess it up.  
  


Aurora moaned sleepily when someone knocked on her bedroom door in the middle of the night. "Go away, I'm sick..." she mumbled with a fake cough. The knocking persisted, and she grew annoyed, finally deciding to get up and open the door. She was surprised to see Sebastian- and even more surprised when he swept her off her feet and walked down the hall to the garden. "Sebastian?! What are you- it's the middle of the night!" Aurora protested quietly. Sebastian ignored her, a sexy smirk on his face that any normal day- might've just made his angelic lover pull him into her room and tell him to take her right then and there and don't stop until morning. When Sebastian stepped outside, she gasped when he spread his midnight colored wings and flew them not far away, to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. In the clearing was a romantic picnic set up and nearby a crystal clear pond with the moonlight reflecting off the undisturbed water. Sebastian set her down and turned her to face him. "Angelica, you will never know how sorry I am. Yes I made a mistake- I was desperate for any information and I saw a chance. I did what I had to do to get the information. I assure you I care for no one else but you." He pulled her close to him, her grey blue eyes wide as he spoke. "Please my angel, forgive me. He held her tightly in his arms and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "Know that I would do anything for you." Aurora was quiet, she didn't know if she should forgive him at all. But the desperate look in his burgundy eyes was just too much and she couldn't watch him suffer. He looked pitiful, and that was by her standards. She sighed and laced her hands with his, "Malphas- of course I'll forgive you. You know that." Her eyes darkened, "However of this ever happens again I swear to you I will go back to heaven and you'll never see me again." Sebastian nodded, "Understood." Aurora looked out over the pond, it was quiet- and frozen over she realized. She smirked, her beloved demon had forgotten that picnics and romantic night for stargazing were supposed to be in the spring and summer seasons. She couldn't blame him, not when he'd gone through all this just for her. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "Sebastian- you think of everything, don't you?" The demon butler hummed, his hand wrapping around her waist. "If it pleases you I will do most anything." Aurora smiled, "I wouldn't ask you to cater to me like a butler," she said, "when it's just the two of us we're going to be just the way things used to be before I was incarcerated in heaven. Understand?" Sebastian chuckled, "of course." Aurora sighed and leaned back into him. Her eyes were on the stars, and Sebastian smiled as her grey blue eyes returned to their natural silver blue. He gently pulled her to the picnic blanket where they laid together until the early morning.

When the demon and angel returned to the town house, Ciel was wide awake and ready to go. And so they made the journey to the Manor of Baron Kelvin.


	41. His Butler & Maid, Sneering, Serene & Fulfilling His Duty

Aurora and Sebastian sheathed their wings as they landed at the Baron Kelvin's manor. Ciel was set down by Sebastian. Aurora shuddered, "They're here," She murmured. "All of them." Sebastian nodded, confirming her statement. Ciel sighed, "Let's get this over with."

The three stepped up to the front door, Aurora felt uneasy, the more steps she took forward. Faint almost. She pulled her long dark purple coat tightly around her and shivered a bit. Sebastian met her gaze and flashed her a worried frown. Aurora shook her head, telling him not to worry. The door opened, drawing their attention, to reveal Joker. "Ah, Lord Phantomhive. Welcome." Joker opened the door wider, allowing the three to enter. Aurora stayed close to Sebastian, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she slipped past Joker, following Ciel into the manor. The door closed and they were consumed by darkness. That was, until a terrifying prosthesis hobbled over to a candelabra and lit it, as the candles lit, the flame followed a series of strings, lighting the room and drawing attention to every horrifying object in there. Sebastian could feel the angel's fear radiating from her aura like fire to a moth. She was terrified. The demon pulled her close, an attempt to use the warmth of his own body to calm her nerves. Ciel let Joker walk ahead a bit and dropped back to walk in between his butler and maid. "We should capture Kelvin and uncover his motives before anything else." He murmured, Aurora shook her head, "I think we ought to just slaughter the man and get the children out." Sebastian and Ciel stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, surprised that the angel would even suggest such a thing. Aurora looked over, "I don't like the thought but the children are what matter more." Joker paused, "Ye coming, Black, Snow, Smile?" Ciel scoffed, "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I do not tolerate servants speaking to me so familiarly." Joker's eyes narrowed, but he opened the doors to where a table was set facing a small stage. Aurora took slow tentative steps into the room, a stomach churning feeling in her gut. Something was going to go horribly wrong here tonight. That she was sure of.  
  
  


Ciel was seated at the table, Sebastian looked up, "The Baron Kelvin is joining us." The doors on the other side of the room opened to reveal the Baron Kelvin. Aurora felt sick just upon the sight of him. She moved to stand beside Sebastian, discreetly linking her hand with his. "Ciel Phantomhive!" Baron Kelvin greeted happily (and sounding like a nut from the insane asylum as he spoke). "I have waited so long to meet you!" Aurora ignored the short conversation that followed, trying to drown out the noise of the horrid man's voice. She glanced up briefly as Sebastian leaned over Ciel to test the wine, and then confirmed that it had not been poisoned. Ciel scoffed, "Oh I've no need for a taster, Sebastian. I've no interest in eating a meal put on by rats." Aurora grimaced at the sight of the children in the room, they seemed... Lifeless almost. "It looks to be there are more children than the police are aware of, milord." She whispered. Ciel nodded slowly in agreement. "They're behavior is... strange. Their movements are mechanical and they have no emotion."

The Baron then went on to ramble about there being entertainment. "Joker! Joker my boy, put on your show." Joker looked extremely uncomfortable, but obliged. "Earl Phantomhive, Black and Snow- might I present to ye, the most daring acts you'll ever see!" The curtains opened to reveal a line up of children, all dressed in circus attire and masks. Aurora gasped in horror as the first act made it's way on. The tight rope walker. "Death defying!..." Joker was saying, Aurora could only watch in horror as the child fell with a sickening crunch and splat. The angel flinched and grabbed Sebastian's arm, squeezing her eyes shut and buried her face in the demon butler's arm, finding herself unable to look upon the sight and feel a sickening feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

Next was the lion tamer act, Aurora gave a small whimper and cry at the sight, and tried instead to bury herself against the butler. She wished she had stayed at the town house... She wished she hadn't come with... Then she saw the blood pooling on the floor, and she was back in the Silver City again on that cursed day when her father was slain. She shook her mind of the memory and put a white gloved hand to her mouth, her teeth biting just barely on her fingers. She couldn't stand this. Then the knife thrower. She lost it there. She quickly turned to the side and retched. She couldn't stop. She could only see her wings being cut from her body at the sight of the knives. She coughed and cried, trying to fight back the pain and tears. "Mmngghh. Nggh.." She tried to swallow the bile in her throat, but failed as it came up anyways. She heard Ciel yell for Sebastian to stop the act, and a moment later she heard the butler's voice acting as a mere white noise as he revealed the child on the knife thrower's target to be one Elary Nixon, one of the missing children. "My lord?" Baron Kelvin asked, "Are you not satisfied with the performance? Joker! Clean this up!" Ciel stood then, his eyes cold and cruel. "I've seen enough." He stated. Aurora was helped up by Sebastian, who took a napkin from the table to dab at the remaining vomit on her lips. His eyes flashed with worry for the angel. "Angelica?" He murmured softly, concern lacing his voice. Aurora shook her head and gently pushed him away. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." Sebastian frowned and moved to stand next to Ciel, Aurora following. She didn't listen to Ciel's monologue, picking up bits and pieces of it but overall found herself almost in a trance. She felt so... weak. The memories of her father's death, the trial, her wings being severed... It was all coming back as though it was being thrown onto her shoulders all at one time. She felt like she was drowning in her own mind. Aurora slowly moved a hand to her temple, massaging the spot gently as she found herself becoming dizzy and feeling faint. She staggered for a moment, but regained her footing quickly, focusing her eyes on a spot on the floor _. You're better than this,_ she reminded herself, _You've had no reason to freak out like this... Why now? What makes now so different than every other time?_ She would get her answer soon, and that answer would send her down a spiral of temporary insanity.  
  
  


Ciel drew his pistol, and aimed it at Baron Kelvin's head. In turn, Joker put a blade to Ciel's throat, and Sebastian pulled a short dagger on Joker. Aurora found herself leaning on the table, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. Kelvin yelped, "Joker! Get that dangerous thing away from the Earl at once!" Joker's eyes widened, "But Father!" "Joker!" Baron Kelvin hissed, his bulging eye scaring the younger man. Joker backed down, Sebastian plucking the blade from the ring master's hands. "No more games." Ciel growled, "Where are the children you kidnapped?" Kelvin's eyes widened, "Oh! You want to see the other children! They're in the cellar waiting! Come! This way, there's something else I've been dying to show you!" Kelvin lead the way, Ciel following. Sebastian glanced back at Aurora, "Aurora. Come along. We're moving to the cellar." Aurora nodded weakly and climbed weakly to her feet, slowly walking after the demon. Aurora's footsteps were slow, Sebastian noted- after this case was finished he would be sure to tend to his angel's needs immediately.  
  
  


"I've been filled with regret ever since that faithful day, it keeps playing through my mind- why, oh, why couldn't I have been by your side?" Baron Kelvin was rambling again, and Ciel made a face, "By my side? Faithful day? What the devil are you on about you loon?" Kelvin sighed, "But alas, there is no amount of regret that can turn back time..." Aurora watched with silver blue eyes- that were slowly turning to a dull grey, as the enslaved children of Baron Kelvin opened the doors to the cellar. "But I've realized something," Kelvin went on, "It's true we cannot go back..." Sebastian's eyes narrowed from where he stood, and he glanced briefly back at Aurora. The angel was lacking her usual graceful posture, instead greatly resembling a drunken harlot after a night out. As Ciel's eyes widened in horror at the scene, Aurora was speechless, silver blue eyes flickering in shock. "We can always recreate history! Here- take a look!" Ciel let out a horrified gasp, nearly faltering in his steps. Before them, was a recreation of the very room of Ciel's trauma. "It me so long to get everything just right," Baron Kelvin said proudly, while Ciel trembled, remembering that horrible, horrible month. He didn't notice Aurora rest a hand on his shoulder, and massage reassuringly. Sebastian simply stood there, unmoving, and his face a mask. "Oh my lord, I remember it perfectly..." Kelvin said, going on into another ramble. Aurora's eyes ghosted over the cages filled with children, in one she was able to pick out the one girl she spotted in the dream at the circus, "The day we met is crystal clear in my mind..." Kelvin went on, reminiscing on the day he met the young Ciel and his father, his countless surgeries...

_Bang._

Aurora jumped at the sound, her eyes widening as the blood sprayed everywhere. Joker's face was contorted in a mix of horror and disgust, the man seemingly unable to decide between the two. Ciel's breathing was labored, and he was breathing heavily. Aurora tensed, his asthma would surely kick in soon... Joker yelled then, "Father!" He jerked out of Sebastian's hold, pulling a blade from his prosthesis. As he lifted the blade, ready to bring it down on Ciel, Aurora did the one thing she could think of.

_Slice._

The angelic sword sliced through Joker's arm like a hot knife through butter. The maid held the sword, the scarlet blood dripping from it's blade. Aurora was breathing heavily, her silver blue eyes wide in panic. Joker fell to the floor, "I am afraid I'll have to ask you to refrain from laying harm to my master," She said coolly, "He is like a son to me. And what kind of maid would I be if I was unable to protect him with my life?" Joker writhed on the ground, in shock and pain from his now severed arm. "Please my lord!" the Baron Kelvin cried, crawling to Ciel's feet, "Give me the same death that they had!" Ciel glared down, "Then you'd best castrate yourself and beg a demon to kill you." The child earl put his foot down on Kelvin's head, and cocked his pistol. Aurora found herself unable to move suddenly, and she felt her body weakening more than it had been. The sword in her grasp began to slip, and she fought to maintain a hold. Se looked back at Sebastian who was now watching her intently, the demon having noticed her ever weakening state. Then he remembered. A demon and angel were opposite. Where he thrived, she would surely fail. And now- with all the hatred and despair, he could feel himself growing strong. Which could only mean his beautiful Arch Angel was falling ill from the amount of despair and hatred that he was thriving off of.

"Please don't shoot!" Joker sobbed, "There are others- at the workhouse!" Aurora zoned out, desperately trying to fight the weakening feeling that she felt blossoming within her body. Sebastian slipped over to the angel's side while Ciel began a short lecture to Joker about how crying was pointless. Aurora relaxed as Sebastian slipped an arm around her, adjusting her so she rested on his shoulder. He handed her his dagger, while he took the angelic sword, which in his grasp began to darken to a midnight blue black blade. "What's wrong?" Sebastian murmured softly to the angel. Aurora looked up at him weakly, "The amount of hatred.... and despair, it- it feels like I'm being ripped apart from the inside..."

Joker suddenly broke into a fit of laughter, "I can't stop ye..." Aurora leaned onto Sebastian more, feeling weaker by the moment. Sebastian's cold crimson gaze rested on Joker, while his left arm was wound tightly around Aurora, and the angelic sword in his right hand. "Don'tcha know... you'll lose something precious tonight too... Even as we speak the troupe is on it's way to your manor." Aurora's eyes widened in realization as did Ciel's. _Elizabeth_. Elizabeth was there. "Surely you don't think it was pure luck we managed to abduct all those children without getting caught." Aurora narrowed her eyes and tensed a bit, but she couldn't pull herself to stand alone. If she had been able to, the angel would have given Joker a piece of her mind. "No you see, all the witnesses disappear." Ciel hummed, "Witness elimination?" Joker grinned weakly, "Yes. Even the servants." Ciel chuckled at that, "My servants?" Aurora felt Sebastian's chest rumble with a chuckle as well at that. "What's so damn funny?!" Joker's face fell the moment the boy and his butler began their wicked chuckle. Ciel smirked, "Your friends are in for a surprise. They're not just any servants, they're Phantomhive servants." Ciel's voice was determined, "They were hand picked by Sebastian to guard the manor. They'll protect Phantomhive secrets, and Phantomhive pride, from anything." Ciel's cerulean blue gaze hardened, "After all, that's what makes a Phantomhive servant."

Joker was silently horrified, Aurora watched from her place in Sebastian's arm as the circus troupe leader wallowed in his despair. "Private soldiers?" He winced, "They'll be fine- we're professionals..." Sebastian chuckled, "You are free to believe what you like of course, but lest you get too optimistic, keep in mind it was I who hired them." Joker winced at that and looked at the angel, "Snow... How could ye be part of this? Ye don't seem like-" Aurora cut him off with a weak glare intended to be strong. "You made a grave mistake underestimating me, Joker." She held up the small dagger, her hand shaking as she did. "You disgust me." Her eyes flashed silver before she gripped onto Sebastian's coat tighter. The angel winced and gripped her chest. There it was again, that sharp pain- the feeling as though someone were stabbing a dull knife through her body and that knife was ripping apart her heart. "Sebastian..." her voice was soft and hoarse, her silver blue eyes fluttering open and shut as she fought to maintain consciousness. Her beloved demon gave her arm a squeeze and rubbed her arm briskly, an attempt to keep her awake. "We'll be out of here soon." He reassured her quietly. The doors to the cellar opened, and the Doctor appeared, a group of children carrying another cage. "I'm here!" He announced, only to look slightly confused at the three he hadn't expected to be there. "Black? Snow? Smile?" He asked, "what are you doing here?" Joker gave a weak grunt of pain as he crawled a little ways towards the Doctor. "Ye gotta get out of here Doc!" He whimpered, "They're with the Yard!" The Doctor's gaze fell on the demon, angel and watch dog. "Oh?" He said, standing then- shocking everyone in the room. "So your the guard dog." Aurora's eyes widened, and she watched the Doctor intently as he walked across the room. "Your... Your legs..." Joker stammered, "They're not...." The Doctor glanced down, "Lame? No, they're perfectly sound! I've found it useful- children trust me more with the chair." He caught sight of Baron Kelvin and gasped, "Baron Kelvin!" He rushed over and inspected the Baron, only to sigh and stand upon discovering the man dead. "Crying shame it is, and right when I'd found a patron who understood my ideals." Aurora pulled herself up a bit in Sebastian's arm. "Your ideals?" She asked, forcing herself to stand on her own two legs, still leaning heavily on Sebastian to keep her steady. "Oh absolutely, I've been toiling away for years to make the perfect prosthetic, and I have!" He said, "I've found that something much lighter and stronger can be used than wood, and possessing the sterile beauty of ceramic. I created what no crafter before me had ever been able to do." He bent down to pick up Joker's fallen prosthetic hand, and stroking it, "Although there is a problem with the material, it is quite hard to come by and difficult to attain." Sebastian nodded, "yes, I do recall your prosthetics having the most marvelous texture." He put a hand to his chin in thought. "I would have to say the closest comparison would be bone china." The Doctor spun around, a grin on his face, "I glad you can appreciate it's beauty, Black!" He chuckled and turned away, "But sadly you are off the mark, your comparing my prosthetics to cattle bone china. It's far more special than that you see." Ciel's eyes widened a bit and he gulped. Sebastian smirked, "Oh yes, how inconsiderate of me, you had mentioned you use some special material." The Doctor was enthusiastic now, "Yes! Materials I can only get here." Aurora gasped in horror and put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from being sick again. Joker was shaking, staring at his prosthesis in horror. Ciel stared, "Hold on- you mean they're-" The Doctor nodded, leaning on a cage, "Yes! And it saves the trouble of dumping them somewhere. Waste not, want not- I always say." Joker began screaming at that, horrified. Aurora squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into Sebastian. "Why must all my patients react that way?" The Doctor sighed as Joker had his fit. "Our prosthetics... all this time we've been wearing..." Joker choked a sob. "Come Joker, you've always been so pleased with the right hand I've made you." Joker winced, "I wouldn't have wanted it if I'd known..." The Doctor frowned, "You'd have turned down a working hand? Are you sure?" Aurora couldn't bear it anymore. "Just let them go..." She whispered, "Please just stop this and let them all go..." The Doctor shook his head, "I'd be out of a job if I did, Snow. Sorry." He frowned, "Are you quite alright Snow?" Aurora winced and leaned back into Sebastian more. "She's perfectly alright," Sebastian said, "She just has a soft spot for children. Adores them." The Doctor nodded, "Sadly now with Baron Kelvin's passing I find myself unemployed." He turned to Ciel with a grin, "Say, Earl Phantomhive- perhaps you could introduce me to her majesty? She's getting on in years isn't she? Surely she could use a little maintenance so to speak." Ciel glared, "Don't you dare salute the queen's name with your mouth." The Doctor sighed, "Oh another man of limited imagination who cares more about the process than the results." The Doctor opened the cage, pulling out the girl from Aurora's vision. "Everyone always sings my praises until they know the details." Aurora watched with fear filled eyes as he dragged the little girl to the altar. 

_Blood_. 

She saw it all over again. Her father's body, with the sword still impaled through him, lifeless silver eyes staring upwards. She looked over when she heard Ciel's breathing pick up, then she realized he to was lost in memory. Memory of that day he met Sebastian. The young earl took a few frightened steps backwards, his eyes wide in fear, clouded with the memory of that horrible month spent in captivity. Aurora weakly tugged on Sebastian's coat, "Se....Sebastian...." The butler ignored her, crimson eyes glowing fuchsia and a sick sadistic grin on his face. He was a demon, and his demonic nature compelled him to feed on despair and hatred. Two things of which that were surrounding them. Two things that weakened Aurora greatly. "A cow's bones are fine to use..." The Doctor's voice was nothing but a mere background sound to her. Sebastian slowly stepped away from her, and she collapsed to the floor with a weak grunt of pain. She heard Ciel's scream, the sound of his gun clattering to the floor, Sebastian was holding the boy a moment later, telling him not to fear, to merely say his name... Aurora whimpered from her place on the ground, pain was exploding throughout her body. She closed her eyes when she heard the sound of flesh and blood impacting as Sebastian punched a fist through the Doctor's heart after the man had already killed the little girl. Aurora looked up weakly, "Sebastian..." Sebastian walked over, balancing Ciel in his one arm while helping Aurora into his other arm. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck, weakly pulling herself up, "It is over now my lord," Sebastian said, eyes still glowing. "Burn it down." Aurora gasped, "Ciel- no!" Ciel wasn't listening to her. So she looked desperately up at Sebastian. "Sebastian! Sebastian, no! you can't!" Sebastian looked at his master, "Burn it?" He questioned, "This manor?" Ciel nodded, "That's right." Sebastian went on, "Pardon me master, might I remind you of her majesty's letter? I was under the impression we were to locate the kidnappers and return the children safely." He glanced down, "The guilty are dead, but-" Ciel hissed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He grabbed the butler's face in his hands, driven mad with the memory of his trauma. "Don't leave anything here! Burn it all down to ash! Do you hear me?! Do you understand me? Am I making myself clear- this is an order!" His contract seal glowed within his iris, and Aurora flinched feeling her own oath seal burn along side it. Ciel then visibly relaxed, crying silently into Sebastian's coat while the demon butler carried out his orders. Aurora whimpered and tugged firmly on the demon's neck. "Sebastian..." The demon ignored her, his eyes still glowing. As he carried both his master and angel out, Aurora felt faint and lost consciousness.

When he felt the angel's arms around his neck loosen, Sebastian caught her quickly, pulling her into his other arm while Ciel drifted into sleep, the child earl crying as he did. The demon did as follows, dealt with Freckles- or Doll, his master waking briefly during the altercation, then made his way to the nearest train station to acquire tickets back to London. The man selling the tickets looked at him, confused at the sight of the butler holding both the woman and child. "My wife's fallen a bit ill, and my son's exhausted from travelling," Sebastian explained to the ticket seller. He eventually got onto the train, a first class suite- and set Ciel down on the bench across from him and Aurora. He moved the angel so she laid across him, her head cradled in his lap. His angel would have his full attention upon their return to the manor, that he promised. 


	42. His Angel, Fallen

Sebastian Michaelis was alone in terms of consciousness. Aurora hadn't woken, and Ciel was barely stirring. It was nearly halfway into the trip back to London, and he was beginning to worry. He knew Aurora had tried to tell him something, but the will contract clouded all other senses. Her voice had been but a white noise to him. There was a knock on the door to their first class compartment. The demon butler looked up. It was Grell. And for once- the happy go lucky reaper did not look happy. He looked pissed. Grell motioned for Sebastian to follow, and after putting a demonic ward around the compartment his angel and master were in, he followed.

"There must be something absolutely wrong with you!" Grell snapped upon entering the dining car, sipping a cup of tea as they sat at one of the tables. "Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asked, not making any motion to sip his own tea. "Well," Grell began, "I saw the cinematic records of that troupe. You slept with that whore- after claiming your love for Rara." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Aurora and I have discussed it." He said, "She has forgiven me." Grell sighed, "Oh Bassy, you really are clueless aren't you?" Grell went on, yellow green eyes cold and deathly serious. "She is an angel. An arch angel. They are not like your average angel. And she is half Fallen. Being part arch keeps her from falling. But there is only so much sin she can take." Sebastian sighed, "your point?" Grell frowned. "She is bound by oath to Ciel Phantomhive. And when he orders one of you to do something, he orders you both unless he specifies." Sebastian nodded slowly. "You were ordered to burn the manor of Baron Kelvin. With all those children inside." Sebastian stiffened. "Bassy, with all the hatred and despair in the air- and her bound by oath, powerless to do anything- she in turn, committed mass genocide. There is a reason she hasn't woken." Sebastian felt sick. Grell's next words made him feel guilt again. "She is in the process of falling."

Aurora finally awoke, a couple days later. She felt sick. Everything felt wrong. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her room. On her bedside was a small bouquet of flowers, and a few letters from the servants wishing her to get better. _Get better?_ Aurora sat up slowly and out a hand to her forehead. _Yes. Get better_ \- she remembered now, she had gotten sick when the Doctor revealed that the prosthetics were made from children's bones and bone marrow. Then Ciel had ordered her and Sebastian to- it all came crashing down. Aurora felt sick again. She rolled over and grabbed the bucket at the bedside and threw up. Not long after she did, Mey-Rin entered the room and was a bit surprised. "Oh Aurora!" She cried rushing over, "your awake! Thank goodness!" Aurora looked over at the other maid weakly, "Where- where is-" she broke into a fit of coughs. Mey-Rin sat on the edge of the bed and put a compress to her forehead. "Sebastian and the young master are out. They went to finish some business on the last case. They should be back soon." Aurora nodded weakly and laid back. "Mey-Rin... can you do something for me?" The other maid nodded, "Of course." Aurora sighed, "Would you call the Undertaker over? I'd like to speak with him over tea." Mey-Rin sighed, "your not dying Aurora. You just have a fever." Aurora nodded, "I know. I'd just like to speak with him. Please Mey-Rin? Would you call him?" Mey-Rin went to answer when the door opened and Sebastian stood in the doorway. "Aurora." The angel looked over at him then nodded to Mey-Rin. "You can go..." Mey-Rin nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Aurora didn't meet the demon's gaze. "Why did you do it?" She asked coldly. "You know what happens when-" Sebastian cut her off. "I'm sorry." Aurora gasped then sniffed, "your sorry? Sorry? Sebastian- sorry doesn't cut it! You've ruined my life! You've ruined everything!" The angel glared at him. "You know I wanted to be nothing like my mother- I wanted to stay an angel! I wasn't ready to fall yet! You knew that!" Tears streamed down her face and she hastily wiped them away. "You lied to me, Malphas." Sebastian flinched, "It wasn't my intention to turn you into a Fallen. If you have someone to blame then blame Ciel. When he gives the order I cannot disobey." Aurora suddenly chucked a tea cup on the bedside table at him, the cup shattered at his feet. "If your going to pin the blame on someone else then just go away!" The angel snapped. Aurora sniffed and curled back into her bed. "Angelica..." Sebastian tried, starting towards her. "No." Aurora said softly, "Just- just go and- go and die or something. I don't care what you do. I don't want to see you anymore." Sebastian felt the feelings of regret and guilt stirring within him, and something else. He felt like his little black heart had been shattered, and the angel who had done so merely stomped on the remains, grinding them to a fine dust. Sebastian heard her soft cries, and slowly bent down, cleaned the broken tea cup, and left the room without another word.

"Sebastian. Where is Aurora?" Ciel asked a few days later. The butler hadn't been quite himself since his fight with the maid. "She is unwell my lord, she does not wish to pass on whatever it is she may have to you." Ciel scoffed, "She's an angel, I thought angels couldn't get sick." Sebastian frowned, "Her illness is actually quite rare." He said, "And very much your fault, my lord." Ciel whipped around, "My fault?! How?!" He demanded. Sebastian's eyes were cold. "You gave us both the order to burn down the manor. With the children inside it. Mass genocide is something an angel can fall for. Aurora is falling, as an arch she was already incredibly weakened by the despair and hatred in the area, so I believe her body is forcing itself to heal while it is also falling." Ciel frowned, "Will her falling change anything?" Sebastian shook his head, "Other than her attitude and possibly a few angelic powers- I don't think so. Nothing to detrimental." Ciel hummed, "Good. She'll be well soon?" Sebastian nodded, "Within a few days my lord." Ciel smiled, "Excellent."

A week had passed since the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor. Aurora had still not left her room and Ciel was growing quite agitated. He entered the room himself, only to find his angel maid curled up in her bed. "What do you want, Sebastian?" She hissed, "I already told you to leave me be!" Ciel spoke, "I'm not Sebastian." Aurora glanced over, "Apologies milord," she murmured, "I didn't realize it was you." Ciel frowned, "Are you still ill?" Aurora nodded, "My body hasn't yet adjusted to my falling." She confessed, "I'm not sure how long it will take." She looked at Ciel, "Would you mind phoning the Undertaker? He might have some idea as to how long this will be." Ciel nodded, "of course. I'll have Sebastian-" Aurora cut him off. "No. I don't want Sebastian knowing about this. I don't want to see him at all. It's his fault I'm like this." Ciel frowned, "Sebastian told me it was mine. Because I gave the order." Aurora sighed, "It is partially. But it was more because I was unable to do anything. And Sebastian knew that if he lit the manor ablaze that it would affect me as both the contract and oath are bound to you, and since the seals overlap it binds us all." Aurora sighed and rested her head on the pillows. "Sebastian could have said something to you. He knew very well that it would affect me. And he knows- knew, I didn't want to become a Fallen." Ciel nodded slowly, "I'll phone Undertaker immediately. I'll have him meet you here." Aurora nodded, "Thank you, Master Ciel." Ciel frowned as he left the angel alone. As promised, he made his way to his office and phoned the Undertaker.

Undertaker arrived in a matter of hours. It was barely two hours and he was there in Aurora's room. The angel sat on the edge of the bed, the Undertaker inspecting her throughly. "Well my dear," he said, "you've definitely become a Fallen." Aurora lowered her head and a tear escaped it. "However." Aurora looked up, interested. "I don't believe you've lost all your angelic powers. Because you were an arch you've kept some of those powers. Your nearly the equivalent of the Ancient Arch's." Aurora frowned, "Not possible. The Ancient Arch's were pure archs. I'm only half." Undertaker nodded, "Which is why you've kept some angelic powers. Not all. The Ancient Arch's- like the ones your demon is descended from, kept all their angelic powers. Yet they chose to corrupt them to use them for evil." Aurora nodded, "How will I know what powers have stayed?" Undertaker chuckled, "You'll discover them as you go about my dear. But I can tell you now your an exile from the Silver City. And most the angels blame your demon for your fall." Aurora sighed and sat back on the bed, her knees tucked to her chest. "It was. He knew I didn't want to become a Fallen. Now look at me." Undertaker hummed, "Would you stand here my dear? I'd like to check your wings." Aurora shook her head. "I don't want to see them. Please Undertaker. Don't make me see them." Undertaker frowned, "I cannot find out how greatly you've fallen unless I see your wings." Aurora shook her head. "No. I'm sorry." She sniffed and curled back into her bed. "I'd like to rest now. You may tell Ciel I'll be back to work tomorrow." Undertaker nodded and left the room. "Well?" Ciel was waiting outside, tapping his foot impatiently. "She'll be back to work tomorrow, my lord. But mentally she's very fragile. She won't even reveal her wings. She's afraid of what she'll see." Ciel nodded, "Undertaker- will she be alright?" Undertaker chuckled, "Oh medically she'll be fine. It's just the trauma. The reason she was getting so sick was because she never sat down to discuss her trauma. Finding her father dead, being exiled, getting her wings severed- she never recovered from it all. That's why she's been rather queasy." Ciel nodded, "Good. I was a bit worried it was something else." Undertaker chuckled, as they were now outside in front of Undertaker's cart. "Afraid of little Mr. Butlers, my lord? Perhaps one day it'll happen." Ciel frowned, watching as the Undertaker left. The idea of Sebastian as a father shook him to the core. He couldn't picture his demon butler as a parent. Not really anyways.

True to her word, Aurora resumed her work the next day. Only things were much different. During her maid duties, she was quiet, not happy like she used to be when cleaning the manor. The happy humming she often did was absent, and the manor became a darker place. Even when acting as Ciel's governess, she lacked the usual spark about her. Her beautiful light blonde hair was pinned back in its usual fashion, but her bangs were almost completely covering her silver blue eyes. She was especially quiet when Sebastian was in the room. Ciel swore he kept seeing a hint of remorse int he demon butler's burgundy eyes, but the emotion seemed brief or faded as quickly as it came, almost appearing as though it were never there in the first place. Aurora ended up spending most of her time to herself, when she was around the other servants she would engage in idle chatter, but no more than she had to participate in. When Mey-Rin finally got it out of the other maid that she was upset with something Sebastian did, Mey-Rin herself grew cold towards the butler. Mey-Rin refused to even acknowledge the butler after some time. Aurora either didn't notice or ignored it, as she did nothing. The only time she even spoke to Sebastian was when he asked her to put together the soirée Ciel was to be holding for Georg Von Simmens. The angelic maid had simply snatched the paper from him, assured she would see it done, and then turned on her heel and marched back into the kitchen, dragging a shocked Bardroy behind her.

Aurora stood on the terrace the night prior to the soirée, blonde hair loose and blowing about in the wind. Her silver blue eyes were full of sadness, as they had been lately, her face pulled into a soft frown as she stared out at the garden. It was a lovely night, she thought, and on any other night would have spread her wings to fly about the property. _Her wings_. Aurora flinched. Her beautiful, white gold wings. She missed them greatly. She knew if she wished, she could indeed unsheathe them to see if they still remained, but deep down she knew they were long gone. Aurora let out a small sigh and hummed softly, hoping that it would brighten her mood.

"Your voice is quite lovely."

Aurora gasped spinning around to find Sebastian smiling at her. He walked over and joined her by the edge of the terrace, leaning on the side. Aurora paid him no mind and continued to stare out at the garden and the bright full moon. "You can still fly. Nothing is stopping you." Sebastian said, as though he knew what she were thinking. Aurora flinched, her eyes clouding with sorrow. Sebastian's eyes flashed in understanding, then he sighed. "If you never check you'll never find out what's become of them." Aurora gasped as he ran a hand along her spine, pausing where her wings were sheathed. "I can check for you, if you like." Aurora hissed at that and pushed him away. "How dare you! Your the one who is responsible for this! You knew falling would hurt me! Let you let it happen anyways!" The angel wrapped her arms around herself to comfort herself. "I _loved_ you. And you hurt me! Don't you understand what love is Malphas?! I loved you so much I was going to let myself fall one day if it meant I could spend the rest of my immortal life with you!" She sniffled, "That can't happen now." Sebastian walked over and pulled her into his arms. "It can." He insisted, "It just happens a little sooner than expected. There's nothing to fear, my angel. Being Fallen doesn't mean anything aside from having a few new things to try. I promise, trust me and I'll make it all better." Aurora glared, "Are you trying to seduce me?" She demanded, "Of all times- now? Your a fool Malphas. Oh I wish you'd just- I don't know, go and die or something! Maybe that would show you what falling is like! Because that's _exactly_ how it feels!" She screamed a him before marching back inside, leaving the demon sat sing alone outside. She had no idea just how real her words were about to become.


	43. His Butler & Maid, The Soiree

Aurora was in the kitchen the night of the soirée, anxiety creeping up on her as the servants rushed around. The guests would begin arriving any minute and things still weren't ready. In fact, they were behind. Sebastian was busy with something Ciel instructed him to do earlier that day, leaving Aurora alone to run things. Tanaka had been helping her- but the former head butler was now in his chibi form, chuckling as he sipped tea. Aurora looked at Mey-Rin as she rushed into the room, "Well?!" She asked, "Did you get it?!" Mey-Rin nodded, holding up the expensive bottle of wine Aurora had requested. The maid sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Put it on the serving tray, Mr. Michaelis will take care of it later." It unnerved the servants that Aurora no longer addressed Sebastian by his first name, but formally as though he were nothing more than a respective boss whom she had no relationship with. Aurora turned to Finny who was balancing a bunch of plates. "Bring those to the dining room and set the table." Aurora ordered, she spun to face Bardroy and walked over to swipe a finger in the sauce he was making. "More salt. Hurry up with that sauce Bard, Michaelis will kill me if we don't get things done on time." Bard gave a grunt in response and added the salt as asked. Aurora was pacing the room, before Sebastian himself opened the door, "The guests are arriving," he announced, "have you all finished the preparations?" Aurora sighed, "Finnian is setting the table, Mey-Rin just finished polishing the room and got the bottle of wine you requested, Bard's finishing the sauce as we speak." Sebastian nodded, "And you? Did you lay out the champagne tower like I instructed?" Aurora nodded, "Yes, it's ready when you are. The bottle is over there on the serving tray." Sebastian nodded and stood before her for a few silent moments. Then, after a momentary silence, he finally spoke, "Your hair is messy. Fix it." Aurora narrowed her eyes at him as he turned around and left the room. When he was gone Aurora snarled, "Bard- give me one of your cigarettes!" Bard frowned, "Aurora? Is that really a good-" Aurora snapped, "Did I ask for your opinion, chef?!" Bard blinked and handed her a cigarette which he then lit for her. Aurora took only one inhale, and began coughing. Bard sighed and took it from her, "See? Not the best idea for you." Aurora growled and sat at the kitchen table. "I hate that butler.... I hate him...." Bard chuckled, "I don't think he hates you..." Aurora sighed, "I'm not forgiving him. He hurt me." Bard paused with the sauce, "I'm not saying you should. I'm saying you should at least talk to him about it. Make amends so your at least not at each other's throats or making the situation uncomfortable for everyone else." Aurora frowned and looked down at the table. "I'll think about it..."

An hour later, Aurora was with Mey-Rin in the dining hall, a tray of drinks at hand and milling about with a smile. She gasped when Georg von Siemens, the guest of honor, began harassing all the women in the room. That being, Aurora, Mey-Rin and Irene Diaz, one of the other guests. All the two maids could do was flinch away, Irene on the other hand yelled at him. The man made to throw a glass of alcohol, but Aurora quickly stepped in between. Ciel and Sebastian came over then, "Enough." Ciel growled. Grimsby, Irene's date- began arguing and ready to throw a bottle of wine at Georg, but Sebastian's interference stopped him. As the butler drew all the attention, pouring a never ending bottle of wine into the tower of wine glasses he'd had Aurora set up earlier, the maid in question left to go change. When she returned about twenty minutes later, the servants were cleaning up. "Aurora! Are you alright?!" Mey-Rin asked worriedly. Aurora blinked, "What? Of course. It was only a bit of wine, honestly." Aurora picked up a few empty glasses and gasped as suddenly Sebastian loomed over her. "Good god! What is it with you and sneaking up on people?!" She cried. The butler didn't react, "Are you alright, Aurora?" He asked. "You look a little peckish. Perhaps you should go to your room and rest." Aurora gasped and glared. "I am perfectly fine, thank you for your concern!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes and then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room and into the hall. "What in heaven's name is-" Sebastian cut her off with a sudden kiss. Aurora pushed him off. "What is wrong with you? I told you no!" Sebastian sighed and leaned over her, pinning her to the wall. "Oh Angelica, how many times must I repent for my sins to earn back your favor?" Aurora glared, "Have you been drinking? Your never this forward. And you certainly never act so desperate. If you want sex why don't you go ask the lady in the dining hall, she seemed like she wouldn't mind doing something for you." Sebastian growled and when she looked back him his eyes were glowing demonically. She gulped, "Sebastian... I-I I'm sorry..." Detecting the fear in her voice, the demon called himself and leaned down over her. "Aurora, you of all beings know me as well as anyone. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you." Aurora sighed and leaned back against the wall. "But you did. It doesn't matter anymore, Sebastian. I- I don't..." Aurora bit her tongue and tried to find the words that she knew were a lie. "If your trying to tell me you don't love me anymore you don't have to. I can see the inner turmoil behind your eyes. You're still in love with me." Aurora glared, "So what if I am? I won't be with a man who hurts me." Sebastian leaned over her. "Angelica, look at me." Aurora obeyed and stared into his eyes. She could see past everything for a moment. The façade he put on for everyone else. Everyone else but her. She saw into his soul, saw his regret, his pain. She said nothing however. Just stood there, unable to find the right words. A simple kiss would have sufficed, but she made no moves to do anything. So Sebastian stood to his full height, "Make sure the dishes are done on time, Miss Magne. I won't tolerate lateness anymore." Aurora watched as he walked down the hallway. She lowered her head, "Yes sir."

That night the servants were all in the kitchen, cleaning up. Aurora was scrubbing a plate clean, her light blonde hair mostly fallen out of its bun. Her eyes were tired and she wasn't aware of the scowl on her face or her violent scrubbing of the dishes until Bardroy gently moved her aside to take over. Finny frowned, "Aurora? Are you okay?" All eyes were on the maid who looked up, "What? Yes. Yes I'm fine Finny." She says across from Mey-Rin at the table. "Oh tonight was a disaster!" Mey-Rin cried, "Oh I'm ruined! No man's going to want to marry me now!" Aurora sighed and looked up, "Hey, at least he wasn't groping your chest and ass. Damned man wouldn't keep his hands off me." The glass in Sebastian's hand cracked. Aurora glanced over, "Something the matter, butler?" Sebastian cast her a shit eating smile, "Nothing at all, Ms. Magne." Aurora scoffed and leaned on the table, "Tonight was absolutely bothersome. I think I'll turn in for the nigh-" she was cut off as the bell for the guest room chimed. Mey-Rin looked over and whined, "It's Georg von Siemens room." Bard sighed, "probably just wants a glass of water. Probably woke up with a splitting headache too." Mey-Rin protested. "I don't want to go up there alone!" Aurora sighed and stood, "Come on- we can go together." Sebastian frowned, "Absolutely not. I'll go." Aurora rolled her eyes, "Oh please- we're just bringing the man a glass of water. There's no need for you to go with." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "I insist. I'll go with one of you." Aurora gritted her teeth and stalked out of the kitchen, "Fine then! Let's be on our way shall we?!"

Sebastian lead the way to Georg Von Siemens room, the servants following him. Aurora was glaring at the demon butler all the way, until Bard nudged her gently, reminding her that she and Sebastian did need to talk. Aurora thought as they stood outside the door, perhaps she had been a little harsh- there was the sound of a strangled scream on the other side of the door and her eyes widened in fear. Sebastian wasted little time in kicking down the door. By the time the door was down, most everyone in the house was there, staring down at the dead body of Georg Von Siemens. Aurora shuddered at the sight and stepped back, her hand over her mouth. Sebastian, hearing her frightened footsteps spoke quickly to Mey-Rin. "Mey-Rin, take Aurora to her room. Now." Mey-Rin quickly obeyed, ushering the other maid to her bedroom. As they sat on the bed, Mey-Rin braiding Aurora's blonde hair for bed, Aurora sighed, "Mey-Rin, how much experience do you have with men?" The other maid blushed a bit. "Umm a bit, why?" Aurora sighed and glanced at her, "If a man hurts you- but he profusely apologizes but doesn't do it the right way because he just can't because of how his mind is wired- do you forgive him?" Mey-Rin sighed, "Is this about Sebastian?" Aurora bit her lip and nodded. "All I can advise is that if you know he's sorry then you should forgive him. And from what little I've seen, he's made an effort. But it's your decision whether you forgive him for whatever he did or not." Aurora nodded. Mey-Rin left for her own room not long after, and Aurora laid down to sleep. She stirred when she felt someone shaking her. "Aurora. Aurora wake up." Aurora yawned and rolled over to face the bedside. A pair of crimson red eyes met her silver blue. "Ehm... Sebastian?" She murmured, "What're you doing here?" He knelt beside the bed and caressed her face. "I need you to tend to the fireplaces tomorrow morning. And if you would be able to fix up Georg Von Siemens room a bit?" Aurora yawned and nodded. "Yeah... I'll do it... tomorrow." Sebastian stood and made to leave, Aurora rolled over, "Sebastian..." the demon butler turned to face her. "Yes?" Aurora yawned, curling into her bedsheets. "Be careful...." Sebastian gave her a sad smile,

"But of course. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't promise my own safety?"

Aurora awoke the next morning and did as she promised. She was happier today, now having resolved she would speak with Sebastian after the guests all left. She was humming a bit, fantasizing to herself about what things would be like. She knew he would forgive her for being hissy about turning her into a Fallen, she sighed, she would have to accept the fact sooner or later. There was no use being upset about it all the time. And she knew the poor butler was struggling to keep his emotions all bottled up. She had laid awake part of the night, unable to fall asleep because she had been scared that there was a murderer in the manor. However, she found herself confident that Sebastian wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. After seeing the hint of remorse in his eyes, she had begun to change her mind about the past few weeks. She was still upset about being a Fallen, that wouldn't change- but she felt she needed to give the demon a bit of leeway, it had been an order. He'd had no choice but to obey. When Undertaker had visited and she kept murmuring how much she hated the butler and wished he were dead, he had explained to her how demon contracts work. "When the contract power becomes overwhelmed by an order from their master, the mind of the demon is clouded and they can only hear their master's command. Nothing else." Hearing the words from the Undertaker himself had set something off inside her brain. Initially, she hadn't cared, she'd ignored it. But after seeing the remorseful look, she had found herself unable to ignore the facts. Her mood was considerably brightened, but that quickly faded away the moment she set foot in Georg von Siemens room.

"S-Sebastian?!"


	44. His Butler, Dead - His Maid, Grieving

Aurora couldn't breath. Her body was shaking at the sight. Bright, crimson red blood pooled out across the floor, and the body... Oh the body was worse... Sebastian's body was sprawled out across the floor, his eyes were wide open and full of what had once been fear and alarm. It terrified Aurora to her core to realize whatever had killed Sebastian had been something so powerful it could terrify and murder a supernatural being. Aurora dropped to her knees, her skirts soaked in the blood of her former lover. "S-Sebastian?" She whispered her voice shaking. She breathed heavily as her gaze focused on the sword protruding from his chest.

_"Father! I'm home!"_

_No... No, not again...._

_Angelica entered the parlor, there was blood everywhere._

_"Father?"_

_The body of the arch angel lay on the ground, his wings twisted at strange angles, and a sword stabbed through his heart, eyes were wide in horror as his silver blue eyes looked lifelessly up at the ceiling. Angelica screamed._

Aurora screamed in horror at Sebastian's body, silver blue eyes wide with fear. At the sound of her blood curdling scream, everyone in the mansion came running in. When Mey-Rin and Finny saw her on the floor, kneeling in Sebastian's blood and screaming, they quickly pulled her away before she began screaming. "No! No- let me go! Let me go! He isn't dead! He can't be! He promised!" Mey-Rin pulled her into her arms and hushed her gently as Aurora cried. It didn't take long for Ciel to appear with Tanaka and Doctor Arthur. When Aurora saw the boy, she forced herself to regain some composure and gently push the boy back. "You don't need to see this, Ciel..." She whispered softly, loud enough so only the boy could hear. Ciel pushed her back, and made his way over to his butler's body. "Get up." He said coldly, "You've had your fun. Now get up." Sebastian didn't move. Ciel suddenly ripped the sword out of his butler's chest violently, Aurora's eyes widened in shock. "Milord!" Ciel dropped to straddle the body, and began slapping him violently across the face, "This is an order! Wake up at once!" Aurora quickly stepped forward and dropped down by his side, catching his hand in hers. "Young master, enough." Her eyes welled with unshed tears that she was holding back now for the boy's sake. Ciel was breathing heavily as he looked at her. "He's gone. Sebastian is... dead." Ciel sat there, and reached over to run a hand over the butler's face, "He can't be... You can't be dead, can you? Sebastian?" Aurora squeezed her eyes shut and put a hand to Sebastian's face, he was cold. Ciel suddenly began screaming as the other servants attempted to pull him from his butler's body, the boy screaming as he did. "No! no! Don't leave me behind Sebastian! That's an order! An order!" Ciel was wailing loudly now, and Finnian was holding him in a tight hug, letting him cry. Aurora stared down at Sebastian's body, "Sebastian..." Her voice was a soft whisper as she leaned down to place a kiss upon his fore head and with a featherlight touch closed his eyes. "I promise you I will look after Ciel... I promise...." Bard walked over and gently pulled her to her feet and guided her over to Mey-Rin who pulled her to where Ciel was. Aurora was shaking and pulled Ciel into her embrace, he graciously accepted and buried himself into her, sobs wracking his small body. "S-Sebastian..." He whimpered. Aurora brushed a hand through his navy blue hair, "Shh." She whispered, "We'll be okay." Finny suddenly snapped at Earl Grey and the other men speaking about moving Sebastian's body to the cellar. "Finnian!" Aurora snapped, turning to narrow her eyes at him, "Enough. Sebastian is dead." She gave Bardroy and the Earl Grey a nod, "Would you mind moving him to the cellar? I don't think the master should have to look upon this any longer than he has to..." She breathed a heavy sigh and pulled Ciel closer, and rested her chin atop his head. Her eyes shut when the guests left, and Finny and Bard lifted Sebastian's body onto a stretcher. Ciel looked up at his maid, "What happens now?" Aurora sighed, "We carry on as normal. As a noble you can't waste time grieving over the death of a servant." She flinched at that, "Even if it is Sebastian."  
  
  


Tanaka resumed his role as head butler, he dressed Ciel for the day, acted as befitting a butler and even grandfather. Aurora made the trip down to the cellar with the rest of the servants to move Sebastian's body. When his arm fell from the stretcher, she rushed to replace his arm upon the stretcher and gave his hand a soft squeeze. When Finny and Bard set him down, Aurora didn't move. "Aurora?" Finny asked, "Are you coming?" Aurora nodded, "Could I have a moment with him?" She whispered, "Alone?" Bard nodded, "Of course." He lead the others out of the room and when the door closed Aurora knelt down beside her demon's body. She removed the cloth from his face and stared at him. "Oh Sebastian..." She murmured, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She reached down to embrace him and held him close one last time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Tears streamed down her face and fell upon the butler's. "She caressed his face gently and sighed, "I don't hate you... I could never hate you... Never in a million years..." She rested her forehead against his. "May you find comfort in your next life, my love." She pressed her soft warm lips to his cold ones before pulling away. As the door shut behind her, the demon's hand twitched.  
  
  


In the dining hall, Aurora stood nearby Ciel, her maid uniform now all black. Her blonde hair was loose and in disarray, Mey-Rin had offered to braid it back for her, but Aurora had vehemently refused, remembering when she had first met her beloved demon and he had spent many afternoons braiding her hair by the pond. "Would anyone mind if I had the leftovers?" Earl Grey asked. Irene went to hand him her plate, but he stopped her. "Actually I meant the one next to you." Silence.

They rushed to Ciel's room only to find it locked. Before anyone could ask for a key, Charles Grey cut the door down to bits. "Let's get on with this," Grey complained, a croissant at hand, "I'm hungry." Aurora glared at the Earl and followed after Ciel as he went into the room. On the floor laid Patrick Phelps. Aurora gasped and pulled Ciel close to her, shielding his face from the scene in her skirt. Ciel shrugged her off a bit and knelt down to help examine the body. Aurora bit her lip and grew worried. If there were three murders, Sebastian being one of them- there was definitely some creature strong enough to kill Ciel. Aurora knew whatever this murderer was, she wouldn't be able to take it on- having become a Fallen only recently and still adjusting to her new powers. She was even beginning to notice that human food was beginning to taste less and less, and she was beginning to hunger for something else. The very thought horrified her. Arthur was saying it looked like Phelps could have been killed by stab wounds or poison. Aurora caught a glimpse of the two puncture marks on the man's neck. One word went through her mind. _Demon_.  
  
  
  
  
  


In the drawing room, everyone was seated around a table, Aurora stood near Tanaka, her head down and her mind racing. She felt awful, her normally silver blue eyes were a dull grey as she wallowed in her self pity. She told Sebastian she wished he would go and die, just so he could even fathom a feeling of how she felt. And now, the demon lay dead in the cellar. Ciel had been watching his maid carefully throughout the day, noticing her change in mood. The other servants tried to aid her, but she plastered a fake smile on her face and pretended that she as fine. It was when it was suggested that Sebastian was the killer and she nearly spilled the tea she was serving, did Ciel tell her to rest in the kitchen. Aurora walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, burying her face in her hands. "Aurora?" Aurora glanced up and noticed Bard. She looked down, "What do you want, Bard?" Bard sat down next to her, "Are you okay?" Aurora looked up at him, "Do I look okay, Bard? I- I feel awful." Bardroy frowned, "You didn't kill Sebastian, did you?" Aurora choked a sob, "No. But- the last thing I said to him.... I can't take it back...." She broke into sobs and the chef gently embraced her, "Come on, your okay. It couldn't have been that bad, right?" Aurora sniffed, "I was so angry I told him I wished he were dead. Because that was the only way he could understand how I felt." She broke into another bout of sobs as the chef stared at her agape. Aurora choked, "So you see, that's why I feel terrible. He died thinking I hated him, that I wanted him dead... And god forbid if he thought it was me who killed him..." She sobbed, "He wouldn't have fought back... He wouldn't have fought back if he thought it was me! He probably thought I was killing him!" She began breathing heavily, and Bard recognized it as a panic attack. He rubbed her back gently and sighed, "It's alright. I'm sure he didn't think that..." Aurora sobbed and clung to the man, "He did! If he didn't then he would be alive right now! He wouldn't be lying dead in the cellar! This is my fault!"

After she relaxed a bit, she and Bard went back to the drawing room where Mr. Woodley was yelling at Ciel. When he went to hurt the young earl, both Aurora and Tanaka dove forward, Tanaka quickly restraining the man and Aurora moving to stand behind Ciel, a protective arm over him. "My apologies, Mister Woodley. However, at this manor, all who seek to harm the young master- whoever they may be shall by we servants, be shown no mercy." The elderly butler's threatening words hung in the air, sending the room into a shocked silence. Tanaka smiled, "Please do understand sir." Woodley mumbled something in response, and Tanaka let him up. What in the world did he just do?" Arthur asked shocked, "I never even saw him move!" Lau chuckled, "I believe it is called Bartitsu, a classic martial art of Japanese export." Arthur stammered, "Ba- Bartitsu, you say?" He turned to the elderly butler, notepad at hand. "I do beg your pardon, but won't you tell me more about this Bartitsu?"

"Well then," Ciel said, "As things currently stand, the professor is the only one among us who, without a doubt, cannot be the killer. Thus, I believe the safest and fairest option is to have Doctor Arthur decide on how we should proceed." Arthur stammered, the man unsure of being placed in such a position of power. Aurora could care less, her primary concern was Ciel. If there was indeed a demon, or another entity wandering about the estate, she alone was too weak to defend everyone here. She couldn't call forth the Undertaker, not only would it take far to long for the old man to arrive, but it would probably be too late by the time he finally did. Grell was another option, Aurora had no idea where the red reaper was, but she supposed since Grell was often in the area it couldn't be too far. Aurora would have to pull Ciel aside later on to inform him of her suspicions. She was drawn back to the conversation as Ciel mentioned her name. "Aurora often frequented in Sebastian's quarters." He turned to the maid, "Would you happen to know where he kept the master key?" Aurora sighed, "I can't say I do. I've only seen it once. As far as I know he kept it on his person. In a pocket or such I don't know." Ciel stood, "Then we should check his body. Perhaps he had it on him when he was killed."

Aurora, Ciel, Bardroy, Finny, Earl Grey, Tanaka, Mey-RIn and Arthur made their way down to the cellar. Aurora paused, "Tanaka, Mey-Rin, the pair of you should see to our guests." The two gave her a nod and left. Aurora entered the cellar with the men and stiffened at the sight of the three bodies. When Bard removed the sheet to reveal Sebastian's corpse, Aurora flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. "Miss Aurora? Are you alright?" Arthur asked worriedly. Aurora nodded, "Yes... It's just.. My father was murdered in a similar form, I was the one who found him with a sword impaled through his chest." She shuddered, "And it was his own brother who did the deed..." Arthur frowned, "My condolences, Miss Aurora." Aurora blinked away tears, "It seems everyone close to me... my father, Sebastian... the same death... it's terrifying. The man I loved and my father both met the same fate." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. "I must be cursed." Ciel frowned, "I wouldn't believe so, you've done much good." Aurora watched by Ciel's side as Finny and Bard removed the sheet completely, only to reveal he was wet. Aurora's eyes widened and she looked up, "Is there a leak?" Bard hummed, "Must be..." Arthur sighed, "We should probably move him, the water will hasten the decay." It was so quiet one could hear a coin drop.

"De...cay?" Aurora whispered horrified at the thought of her beloved butler becoming nothing but a corpse. Arthur went on, "Not to mention undressing him in order to investigate further will be quite troublesome since rigor mortis has already set in. So let's first urn him over and-" Aurora burst into tears, "Stop it!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to push them back, "He's not a thing! He's a man! A man I loved!" Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Aurora. If you're going to carry on like this, then get out." Aurora breathed heavily and Grey moved to stand beside her. "Shame it had to be him," the Earl sighed, "Was a pretty good butler too." Aurora sniffed and wiped her eyes, turning her back as they began to undress the butler. "Not on his Albert chain..." Ciel muttered. "What about around his neck?" Finny asked. Bard shook his head, "Not there either..." Aurora sighed, "I suppose that means it's probably in his room. I know he kept a few things in there..." Arthur stood, "Very well then, Lord Phantomhive?" He looked down at the child Earl who was staring at the body of his butler. "Huh? Yes- come along, then." Ciel stood and walked quickly towards the cellar door. Aurora cast her gaze back to the dead butler. "Aurora!" Ciel called. "Coming, milord." She called back, turning to follow after him, then with superhuman speed quickly ran over to move a stray lock of Sebastian's black hair and kiss him. "I'm going to miss you so much, Malphas..." She murmured, "I'm so sorry for everything I said. I don't hate you. I love you. I always will..." She leaned down to kiss him again when Ciel called again at the top of the staircase. "Aurora!" The maid sighed and reluctantly left her beloved demon's body.  
  
  


"This is Sebastian's room," Aurora said opening the door and leading the way in. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "He didn't leave much here aside from clothes. In all the times I've been in here I've never seen where he keeps the master key." Arthur nodded, "You were close with the butler?" Aurora blushed. "Close is putting it plainly..." She stood and made her way to the desk and began rifling through it, "For the young master's sake, I will only say I was in this room quite a lot." She frowned finding no keys. "It's more spacious than I would've expected," Arthur commented. "He might've been a servant, but he was a high ranking one." Bardroy commented. Ciel glanced at the servants in the room, "What do you three think? Do any of you have any idea as to where Sebastian might have hidden a key in here?" Bard shrugged, "Can't say I do, Finny an' I've never been in here before." Aurora thought for a moment, "A hidden floorboard maybe? I've been in here the most and even I've neer seen him put the master key down." All eyes were on Ciel. Ciel sighed, "I can;t be much help either, I've only been in here twice since I gave him the room." Charles Grey set to searching through drawers, "Lets check anywhere that looks like it might be a decent place to stow valuables." The group of them set to work, Aurora sitting at the desk and rifling through old papers, most being lists that Sebastian kept handy in case one of the servants messed something up. She caught a glimpse of a hirt on the floor and picked it up. She recalled before the fiasco at the circus, one morning when they had laid tangled in the sheets.  
  
  
  
  


Aurora glanced up as Ciel made to open the closet, as he did- MEOW- Ciel gasped and jumped back, a herd of cats jumping out of the closet, a pretty white one jumping into Aurora's lap. "Oh!" She said happily, rubbing it's chin, "I'd forgotten Sebastian was feeding you!" She stroked a hand down the cat's back and it purred, settling in her lap. "It's full of cats?!" Arthur exclaimed. "That beast! I did not sanction the housing of these cats!" Ciel looked as though he might burst a blood vessel. Finny was fawning over a pretty black cat with green eyes, "Look at this one! I think he likes me!" Ciel sneezed, Finny looked up, "My lord?" Ciel sniffed, "Step back! get it away from me! My allergies!" Finny was grinning widely, the cat still in his arms as he leaned over, "What's that, master?"

"Achoo!"

"Meow?"

After Aurora and Finny moved the cats to her room, they regrouped with the others in Sebastian's room. "I haven't come across a single personal item in here!" Grey said, looking up from the drawers. "So where is he originally from anyways?" Aurora bit back a small smirk. Hell. Possibly the second circle, she thought. Bard frowned, "Dunno, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy you got chummy with. All I knew is that he was better at his job than anyone I'd ever seen. The perfect butler in every way he could think of." Finny shook his head, " I don't know nothing either, suppose Aurora or the young master might though." Aurora giggled at a fond memory, "Oh Sebastian... He was wonderful." She sat on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. "I knew him prior to his employment to the Earl, we were so young..." She chuckled, "He loved cats, that was an absolute. He was like a dark prince charming, whisking me away from a tower to live a life of adventure." She sighed sadly, "Oh he loved every adventure that came his way..." She chuckled, "Of course- I'm not sure of all he did, we were just teenagers, but I know he traveled much more of the world than I ever did." She leaned back against the sheets of his bed, having been made just yesterday and still had that bittersweet scent that was Sebastian on them. She could close her eyes and almost feel the demon with her. Every memory flashed under her eyes lids as she shut them for a moment. "I think its about time to admit defeat, we aren't going to find anything here." Arthur said. Grey smiled, :Then the tour continues! Where to next?"  
  
  


Arthur suggested they search each others things after that. Aurora, Ran-Mao, Mey-Rin and Irene were searching through Aurora's room at the time, the white maid herself sat on the bed with the white cat from earlier. "I don't believe I keep much in here," Aurora said, petting the cat, "But your more than welcome to search." Mey-Rin gaped, "Aurora- how much are you being paid?!" She pulled out a fancy dress and Aurora blushed, "Oh- most of those are courtesy of Sebastian. Don't ask me how he gets- got them." Her face fell a bit and she walked over to the wardrobe, running a hand along one of the many dresses, "He always knew what would look perfect on me." Mey-Rin put a hand on her shoulder and guided her back to the bed, Irene looked up, "Were you courting?" Aurora sighed, "I wouldn't even know what to call it. I loved him, I think he loved me... We just... we were together and that was all that mattered." She wiped her eyes, "I'd like to think one day we would have gotten married," She admitted, "Maybe settle down somewhere off in the countryside, have a couple children..." She felt the tears welling. "But I'm not sure it would have ever happened. When I was sick I was just so awful to him... I don't know if he would ever have forgiven me." Irene sat beside her, "I'm sure whatever you said wasn't terrible!" She encouraged. Aurora sighed, "I told him he wouldn't know how I felt unless he died. And then I told him to go get himself killed." She fell back against the bed with a groan, "I must be a wonderful person." She said sarcastically, "And just my luck when I finally come to my senses and go to find and forgive him this morning- I find him lying there, in a pool of blood, impaled with a sword. Just like I found my father when my uncle killed him."


	45. His Butler, Still Dead- His Maid, Suspicious

They had still yet to find the key much later on. It was still pouring rain outside, and Arthur was proposing the idea of it being buried outside. "I'll go see if I can find it!" Finny cried running out before anyone could tell him not to. Mey-Rin ran after him, and Bardroy and Aurora shared a look before they both followed after the other two servants. When they got outside, Finny was sobbing alongside Mey-Rin as he dug through the mud. "I think I'll start by looking in the garden!" Mey-Rin said. "Finny, Mey-Rin, stop! You'll catch your deaths out here!" Bard said walking over to pull both Mey-Rin and Finnian away from the dirt. Mey-Rin was sobbing, saying there was some hope. Aurora shot her grey blue gaze onto the other servants. "Both of you enough. I loved him. Yet you don't see me crawling around on my hands and knees looking for something that I know I won't find." She wiped her eyes as tears welled again, "I will never be able to take back what I said to him. I have to live with that." She choked a sob, remembering how awful she'd been to him. I wish you were dead... Those words to him would forever haunt her. She collapsed to the ground then, tears streaming down her face. "I wish I never said anything!" She sobbed, "I wish I'd just forgiven him and moved on! Then maybe I could've been with him! I could have saved him!" The other servants crowded around her, embracing her gently and trying to soothe her. It wasn't long before Tanaka came out to try and lift their spirits, only to inform them of yet another problem. They were out of food.

All four servants were in the kitchen, Aurora with a towel draped over her shoulders, but standing behind Finny with another towel as she dried his hair. Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka were worrying about what to do without any food, when there was a knock at the door to the outside. Everyone froze.

In the drawing room, Ciel and the guests were trying to decide what to do with their time when Aurora entered. "Young master." She said, eyes full of worry, "We've found a suspicious man." Ciel and the guests looked a bit surprised, "There's really a thirteenth man?!" Lau frowned, "Even I'm surprised... Miss Maid, what would his name be?" Before Aurora could answer, Bard and Mey-Rin escorted a bound man into the room. Ciel's eye widened a bit at the sight of the man. This did not go unnoticed by Aurora, who's gaze quickly went between the two. She caught the man's eye, he discreetly cast her a lewd smirk of sorts, which she responded to with a cold glare and moving to stand near Ciel. Ciel introduced the man as Jeremy Rathborne, an old acquaintance of his. Aurora didn't like this man immediately, especially if he could have been the person to kill her beloved demon. "With all due respect milord," Aurora started, her grey blue eyes narrowed at Jeremy, "how do we know this man isn't a thirteenth man? And that he wasn't the one who..." She took a breath, "Murdered Sebastian?" Jeremy smirked, "I received a letter from the butler, via courier owl. If you'll check my case you'll find the owl. Also if you'll check my coat pocket, you'll find a ticket to the Lady of the Lake from last night." Aurora gave Bard a nod, and the man reached into Jeremy's pocket and examined the ticket, "Story checks out." He said, handing the ticket off to Aurora. The maid tensed, so the murderer was still loose. She was growing even more worried that there was a demon or other being lurking around. And considering she was still in the process of transitioning to a Fallen, she couldn't defend herself, much less Ciel and the manor. Ciel was now filling Jeremy in on the case, and his words made Aurora sick. "I must request each body be moved to a separate room, the scent may give a hint to the crime." Aurora frowned, "How can the scent of a body tell you that much? Surely that would be pointless as they've been in the cellar together for hours." Jeremy smiled and shook his head, "The scents wouldn't mingle within mere hours. It would take days." Aurora shuddered at the thought and made her way over to stand by Bard and the other servants. She put a hand to her head, feeling a migraine coming on. "Aurora? Are you alright?" Mey-Rin murmured. Aurora nodded, "Yes. Of course. Just a little... dizzy." Mey-Rin looked concerned, and Aurora staggered a bit, only to be caught quickly by Bard who offered some support, knowing she would refuse to return to her room.

Aurora and the servants journeyed down to the cellar, and Aurora held her breath upon the sight of Sebastian. "Aurora?" Bard asked, "Are you okay? If it bothers you, why don't you head on to the kitchen? Start on dinner?" Aurora shook her head, "No. No I want to be with him. I don't want to leave him alone." Her voice cracked and Finny walked over, "Come on, we can go finish dinner together." Aurora shook her head and pulled away. "Is it too much to ask that I just want to be able to see his face as long as I can before we can arrange a funeral?" Her voice was a hushed whisper, and the servants had to strain their ears to hear her. Mey-Rin walked over and rubbed her back in soothing circles. They brought Sebastian's body up to one of the rooms, and laid him gently on the floor. Aurora stared at him, disbelief crossing her features. How could he be dead? She still couldn't believe he was gone. "Aurora." She looked over to find Ciel in the doorway. "Come along." Aurora followed after him, and joined him as he paused in the hall. "I don't know why this is having such an effect on you as it is." He said, "I thought you and Sebastian dissolved your relationship." Aurora's breath hitched. She could vividly remember each time she had been with the black butler. "Aurora?" The maid sighed, "I don't know if I would say dissolved is the right words, milord." She closed her eyes, "I'm bothered by something I said to him just the other day before this entire mess." Ciel nodded, "Maybe talking about it would help?" Aurora almost laughed at that, it was funny to hear something she would say come out of the young earl's mouth. "I doubt that, milord." Her voice was a whisper, "What I said can never be unspoken." Ciel frowned, "Might I ask what it was you said?" Aurora sighed, the thought bringing tears to her eyes yet again. "I told him I wished he were dead." She closed her eyes and a tear escaped them. "I'm going to live with that regret for all eternity." Ciel stared at her in disbelief, but noticed Jeremy walking over to the room the butler's body was in. "I believe you said that he was fatally stabbed after receiving a blow to the head, my lord? I'll just take a closer look." Aurora gasped, for a moment she could have sworn she heard her beloved butler's voice. She looked up to see the men enter the room. Aurora noticed Ciel eyeing his butler's corpse with a wide eye. Aurora frowned and walked over, "Milord?" Ciel suddenly turned and pushed himself into her arms and shuddered, gripping her skirts and shaking. Aurora shared a look with Doctor Arthur before looking down at the young lord, "Milord, are you alright?" Ciel shook and tears were brought to his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He hiccupped, "It's just... trying my nerves to see Sebastian like this." Earl Grey frowned, "Where was this when we were undressing him?" Arthur shot him a look and Aurora knelt down, rubbing up and down the boy's arms. "I know..." She whispered, "I know it's hard to see him like this. It's difficult for me too." She sighed, "But Sebastian would want us to be strong. We need to keep it together for Sebastian, okay?" Ciel nodded and Jeremy finished his examination, "I've finished, Lord." Grey frowned, "Already?" Ciel nodded, wiping his eyes, "Very well. We shall return to the dining room." The group of them left, only to have Charles Grey race back to the room where Sebastian's body lay. Aurora followed, having not trusted the Earl. She was in the doorway just in time to see Grey deliver a harsh kick to Sebastian's face. Aurora shrieked, "What is wrong with you?!" She rushed forward and pushed Grey aside before kneeling down beside Sebastian's body. Ciel and Arthur rushed in, "What's going on?!" Aurora snarled, "This idiot just kicked Sebastian!" Arthur stared in disbelief and Ciel shot his glare to Grey. "Is that true, Grey?" Grey scoffed in response and folded his arms across his chest. "You should teach your maid some manners, Lord Phantomhive," He warned, "She could get herself into quite a bit of trouble." Aurora glared coldly at him and stroked Sebastian's face, caressing the redness on his cheek. Ciel narrowed his eyes dangerously at Grey, "Go join the others in the dining hall," he said coldly. Grey went to object but Ciel stopped him, "Know I will be speaking with her majesty about your crude treatment for the dead." Earl Grey sighed and left the room. ciel looked at the maid, who was still seated by Sebastian, humming softly. "Aurora?" He asked, "Are you alright?" Aurora nodded, "Yes, milord. I'm alright." She sighed and ran a hand along Sebastian's cold face. "Why did it have to be him?" She whispered sadly. "Of all people- why him?" Ciel knelt down next to her, "We can't control these things. Now come, let's get back to work and find out who did this to him." 

Aurora made her way back to the kitchen, finding the other servants speaking with Jeremy. Jeremy Rathbourne caught her gaze and smirked, "Ah, Miss Magne- would you be able to help prepare the bean steaks?" Aurora blinked, "Bean steaks?" She looked at Bard, "We can't be out of food already- Sebastian and I went to the market just the day before the young master's soiree. The kitchen should be fully stocked." Mey-Rin hummed worriedly, "It's the Earl Grey, Aurora! Pardon me for saying, but he eats like a pig!" Aurora scoffed, "The man is a pig. For what he did to Sebastian." Everyone was silent, "You believe Earl Grey to be the murderer?" Rathbourne asked. Aurora shook her head and sat at the table, helping Finny with the bean steaks. "No. But I did see him kick Sebastian in the face just a few minutes ago." The other servants gasped and stopped, "He what?!" Aurora waved her hand, "The young master dealt with him. Now can we please just focus on finishing these steaks?" They went on making the steaks until Mey-Rin mentioned seeing a vial of dark red liquid in Lady Irene's luggage. Aurora sighed, "Don't be ridiculous Mey-Rin! You've had your head in the clouds again! Vampires aren't real." Mey-Rin objected, "But Aurora! She's twelve years older than Mister Keane!" Aurora sighed, "Looks can be deceiving Mey-Rin. A wolf in sheep's clothing if you will." Jeremy nodded, "Yes, I do see your point." Aurora sighed, "This is pointless. There is no such thing as vampires." Jeremy turned his gaze to her, "There are witches. Who's to say there isn't vampires?" Aurora scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh please. Vampires and witches are about as real as a-" Jeremy cut her off, "Angels and demons?" Aurora stiffened, and held her tongue. But she spared a glare at the man. "However, there is a simple explanation for what you saw." Mey-Rin hissed, "Really? Is there?" Jeremy chuckled, "I will reveal it all later." Aurora rolled her eyes, "Of course. Dramatic one aren't you? Why don't you just tell us now?" Jeremy smirked, "For now we should focus on dinner, since there is much to do- I will assist you all. A night full of twists and turns fast approaches." 

While they were making the bean steaks, Jeremy sidled up a bit to close for Aurora's liking. "Keep your filthy hands where I can see them!" She snapped, Jeremy chuckled, "I do apologize, Miss Magne, I didn't mean to offend you." Aurora sneered, "If your trying to seduce me sir, then I do ask you put a stop to such attempts!" Bardroy looked over, "Easy Aurora, he ain't that close to you." Aurora turned around and snapped, "How is anyone too close?! Someone in this mansion could be a murderer! And whoever killed Sebastian is in this house right now with Ciel!" The servants paused and Mey-Rin helped the other maid to sit down. "Easy, Aurora." She said, "Everything is fine." Jeremy frowned, "What's the matter with Miss Magne?" He asked, Bard sighed, "Sebastian died the same way her father did. And her father's death was quite recent. She, Sebastian and the young master went out for a couple days to attend his funeral." Jeremy nodded, "So she's prone to panic attacks?" Bard nodded, "Since Sebastian they've become more frequent and prominent. I feel awful for her, she's hurting." Aurora was shaking in Mey-Rin's embrace as she cried into the slightly older maid's arms. Jeremy watched with a frown

During dinner, Aurora set down a plate in front of Ciel and stepped aside. "So Jeremy," Ciel asked when he had finished his meal, "Have you determined a way to catch the killer?" Jeremy smirked, "Yes. I believe I have." Ciel nodded, "Well then?" Jeremy smirked, "No need to rush, as I said before I shall require the Earl's assistance if he'll be so kind." Ciel looked up from his plate, "What is it you need me to do." Jeremy smiled, "Nothing very much my lord, simply undress." Ciel dropped his silverware, sending it clattering to his plate.

"Pardon?!"

The hallways were dark as Aurora entered Sebastian's room that night. She opened his closet, humming to herself as she pulled down his trench coat. She sighed inhaling the musky scent of the demon butler she had come to love so dearly. "My love, my love, my fearless love, I will not say goodbye..." She hummed softly, "Sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die..." She sighed, "Go on, go on, go bravely on, into the blackest night..." She tugged down a spare shirt of his, and made a pit stop in her room to tuck the shirt away in her closet. She gave a black cat a pat on the head before leaving the room. She made it back to the room where everyone was gathered, and Ciel stood in the dressing room. "Milord," She said holding out the trench coat to the door, "Might I come in? I have Sebastian's coat as Mr. Rathbourne requested." Ciel gave her a soft confirmation and she slipped inside, tugging the coat over the boy's small figure and tying it tightly. "Hmm... Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm..." Ciel looked up, "Can I ask what you are humming?" Aurora looked up, "Oh, it's a custom in the Silver City," She answered, "When person close to you dies, the close family and friends sing a song of mourning." She sighed, "It's been stuck in my head all day. And now I suppose I have a reason to sing it." Ciel nodded, "It's pretty. I like it." Aurora smiled and finished wrapping the coat around him, "Thank you. While it is a beautiful, I do hope you never have to hear it. It signifies a death. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"Now listen carefully my lord, you mustn't speak, or move a muscle, not on any account. Close your eyes and remain perfectly still, do no more than breathe until I give you the word. So much as a twitch and you may find your life forfeit or in danger."

Arthur, Grey and Jeremy were hidden in the corner of Ciel's room, waiting for the killer. A hissing sound made the men look up, as Arthur realized what it was, he startled. "Do it now!" Jeremy barked. Aurora kicked the blanket off herself, and glared coldly at the discarded quilt that held the killer. "I have them!" Earl Grey declared, rushing forward with his sword unsheathed. Jeremy stopped him however, "That will be quite enough please, I can't have you killing a witness." Arthur struck a match and lit a candle, walking over. "Such writhing," he said shocked, "What the devil!" 

"Pardon the intrusion," Tanaka said entering the room where the guests were, "I've been sent to inform you they've apprehended the murderer."

Jeremy entered the room, a large Black Mamba in his hands. "Allow me to present our killer." Aurora entered shortly after, having quickly changed into her regular clothes, and sat beside Ciel, her hands resting on the Earl's shoulders. "Uh! A Snake?!" Ciel exclaimed, Bardroy gaped, "You must be joking!" Arthur walked in, "I realize how incredible it must sound, but the creature truly did attack Miss Magne when she was wearing your clothing." Jeremy went into explanation, "A black mamba, it is native to southern Africa, and its venom contains potent toxins, the true killer gave it a whiff of the earl's scent and trained it to kill based on that. But in the end, a snake is a snake, it could follow the earls scent to his bed, but it couldn't know whether the human it killed was in fact the Earl." Arthur hummed, "Fascinating... But that indicates the killer was unaware Lord Phantomhive was sleeping elsewhere." Ciel pulled down the trench coat a bit so he could poke his head out, "So it went to my room. And Patrick Phelps paid the price. A high price indeed." Jeremy nodded, "I set a trap because I was certain it would return, and I was correct in that matter." he glanced at Aurora, "My thanks to the lady, the rest of us would have been too large." Aurora narrowed her eyes, "I'll do anything to protect the young master." She proclaimed, "As Sebastian did." Ciel stood, "As for my attire, I can believe you put me in my butler's coat to disguise the scent from the snake?" Jeremy smiled, "It was perfectly sized to cover that tiny body of yours." Aurora would have laughed at that had it come from Sebastian. Jeremy shared a portion of the demon butler's sense of humor, poking the bear until it snapped back. "You always say at least one word too many, don't you?" Ciel muttered. Arthur frowned, "What I'd liek to know is how the snake got into the country in the frist place. As far as I'm aware its illegal to carry poisonous snakes on trade ships." Lau hummed, "I'd wager it was smuggled in, as for how that was done the simplest way to accomplish it would be to pay off someone who owned a freighter." Aurora nodded, "That makes sense, but given where the snake originates it would have to be someone who did business in Africa." Arthur thought for a moment, "Lets see here, what are our main exports from Africa? Gold and diamonds I supp-" He cut himself off with a gasp. All eyes turned to Karl Woodley. "What! It wasn't me! Khun Lun does trading in Africa!" Lau nodded, "True- but our business never takes us to the African continent." Grey sighed, "Still having some connections in Africa doesn't prove that Mister Woodley here is a murderer." Woodley nodded, "Yes! That's right! And what about Georg von Siemens murder! I've an alibi if you recall?!" Jeremy nodded, "Yes but that alibi may just be meaningless. The corpse the servants found when they broke down the door, well it may not have been a corpse at all." There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Aurora subconsciously pulled Ciel closer to her, her arm around him like a mother protecting their child. "For those who are familiar with Romeo and Juliet, there is a scene in which Juliet drinks a certain potion." Aurora gasped, "Are you suggesting that-" Jeremy nodded, "Yes, such a thing actually exists." Woodley gasped. "Scientists recently discovered...." Aurora ignored the ramble until he asked, "Why would I smell poison on someone who was stabbed to death?" Aurora looked up, "It was a ruse." Jeremy smiled and nodded, "Quite, Georg von Siemens faked a chest wound, he then drank the potion, disposed of the container, and pretended to die. None of the party guests were likely to examine the wound closely, the deception need only be temporary, and yet the body I examined was indeed stabbed." 

Aurora stared, "He meant to fake his murder and then was actually killed?" Lau huffed, "What luck." Arthur piped up, "We can take it a step further, given how things played out- the killer may have been setting a trap for the Earl," Aurora looked worried, "What sort of trap?" Arthur continued, "Its not clear whether Georg von Siemens was a knowing accomplice, he seemed to loose all sense of control when he drank, so perhaps the real killer suggested it as a practical joke, giving everyone a good fright of the like." Ciel nodded, "You make a good point, he and I had never met before the party, so he wouldn't have anything against me. I think we can therefor assume he was used and then silenced by someone who wanted to incriminate me." Jeremy nodded, "Indeed. And who would wish to do that?" All eyes were back on Woodley now, and the man backed away into a corner. "Wait! anyone could have put him up to it! This makes everybody's alibi worthless!" Jeremy put a hand to his chin, "This is true, but you have motive and opportunity, why should we overlook you? After all, everyone lies." Woodley growled. Grey walked over, "Say, if he drank some poison as you suggest he did, how did he dispose of the bottle? Where is it now?" Ciel answered, "That's simple enough, he had only to toss it someplace where we wouldn't immediately find it. Like into the fire." Bard thought for a moment, "That fire was burning particularly bright, like it had fuel.." Arthur gasped, "With the fire going no one would have seen it there! And he could then return to collect it when our attention was elsewhere!" Aurora nodded, "Yes. Except he was prevented from doing so, by Sebastian..." The maid stepped away to sit on the bed and put her head in her hands. "That's just it! The butler came to tend the fire before the killer could destroy the evidence!" Jeremy smirked. "That bottle alone could suggest the truth of the crime! And the murderer would loose his alibi!" As Arthur went on, Aurora felt sick. "So he panicked, and killed Sebastian as well. He then-" Aurora couldn't listen anymore. She quickly left the room and ran back to her own, collapsing onto the bed in a fit of heaving sobs. She could vividly see Sebastian's death, his murder.... Aurora eventually calmed herself and made her way to the rooftop, humming the same tune she had earlier. 

" _My love, my love, my fearless love... I will not say goodbye, sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die._ " Aurora bit back tears, " _Go on, go on, go bravely on, into the blackest night..._ " Her eyes flew open suddenly, the silvery glow now a ring around a demonic fuchsia. " _Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,_ " Aurora's eyes closed and she sang a little louder, her voice echoing in the distance as her voice strained to reach the Heavens, following the tradition she had been taught since a young cherub angel. " _My heart, my heart, my drowning heart. Oh all the tears I've cried._ " Her eyes shut, " _Oh I may weep forevermore_ ," there was the sound of feathers as the newly Fallen Angel unfurled her wings, still refusing to look at them. " _My love will never die, my love, my love, my fearless love, I will not say goodbye, sea may rise, sky may fall- my love will never die_." She sang in a haunting tone, then, her voice reaching to the heavens and all. 

_"Ooh, Ooh, ooh."_

In the heavens, Lucien looked down upon the angel, and then joined her sorrowful cry, beside him- Raphael, Amara and few angels who had been the friends of Angelica joined in softly. In the Reaper Library, Grell dropped a cinematic record, his eyes widening in shock upon hearing the angelic sorrow filled cry. Even Undertaker, who was in his shop, stepped into the back alley to hear the cry. And in the depths of hell, Lilli of the Lillium stiffened, shocked a bit. But on the throne in the second circle of hell, Lucia Magne stood, her eyes flashing a fuchsia tinged with blue. 

**_In the morning...._ **

The next morning was uneventful, breakfast was served, and then the guests all left. Arthur was preparing to leave when Aurora stopped him, "Doctor Arthur," Arthur turned, "Yes?" Aurora smiled kindly, "I just wanted to thank you. You were there for Ciel throughout this ordeal. I can't thank you enough." Arthur smiled, "It was no problem, Miss Magne. He reminds me of my younger brother." Aurora laughed, "Yes, the master has a tendency to do that, I've even grown to see him as a son myself." The two chuckled and Aurora sighed, "I feel terrible for him, he would never admit it, but Sebastian was like a father to him." Arthur was intrigued, "Oh?" Aurora nodded, "It was no secret Sebastian cared for him... the three of us, we were like a family... Ciel, he's everything I would ever want in a son. And Sebastian..." She closed her eyes, "He was my everything." Arthur nodded, "You truly loved him, didn't you?" Aurora nodded, "With all my heart." 

"Aurora!" Ciel was calling her now. She waved goodbye to Arthur and hurried back to Ciel. As Arthur stepped into the carriage, Jeremy appeared beside him, "I'd like to thank you for your assistance," Jeremy said. Arthur nodded, "It was no trouble. Really." Just before the carriage began to move, Jeremy smiled, "Merci d'avoir pris soin du jeune maître." Arthur was agape, silent for a dew moments, before he began shouting for the driver to turn around.

Aurora was in the halls, Ciel had given her and the rest of the servants the day off, and time to grieve. Aurora was making her way back to her room with a tea set when she walked into the main hall. 

_Crash._

Aurora stood there, stupidly, staring at the sight. On the staircase stood Sebastian Michaelis. In his hand was the latex face of the Vigor Jeremy Rathbourne. Arthur, Ciel and Sebastian were now staring at her. Aurora couldn't believe her eyes. "S-Sebast-" She couldn't even say his name. She felt faint and then felt her body beginning to fall, but before she could come into contact with the ground, she was in Sebastian's arms. She slowly reached up to caress his face. "Your... your alive..." Sebastian gave her a charming smile, "But of course." Aurora pulled him close suddenly, tears leaking through her long lashes. "Don't ever do that to me again! Ever!" She broke into a fit of tears. Sebastian made to step away, but the white maid just pressed herself closer to him. "Hold me." She whispered, "Sebastian I need you to just hold me." The demon complied, stroking her light blonde hair as she sobbed. Then, after Ciel asked him for tea, the butler simply picked up the maid bridal style and carried her to the kitchen so he could make the tea. When they were alone in the kitchen, Aurora whimpered as he set her down, "Why? Why didn't you-" Sebastian cut her off with a quick kiss. "Let the young master explain." He said softly, "But had you been well I'm sure he would have informed you of his plan." Aurora hugged him, "I thought there was another demon." She whispered, "I thought maybe Lilli had come back- or Claude-" Sebastian shushed her gently, "No, nothing of the sort happened." Aurora watched as he finished the tea, "Come along now, the master would like us in the greenhouse." Aurora nodded and followed the butler, but trailing after him didn't serve and she picked up the pace and caught his free hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. Sebastian smirked at her, and the angel pulled herself close to him, she wouldn't be leaving his side for some time after this.

Aurora just held Sebastian tightly as he explained in detail what had happened. Aurora squeezed him tightly as he began to speak of his death. "...Even so I was killed that night, by the Queen's butler." Aurora gasped at that. Though she wasn't really surprised, she had expected Charles Grey would be the one to kill Sebastian, the two never got along. "He attacked me in rapid succession, quick as a flash. One could expect no less from the butler to the queen." Aurora leaned closer into the butler, her eyes closed as she tried to block out the vivid image of his story from her mind. His free hand rubbed her back soothingly, as he spoke. Arthur was in disbelief, shocked at the end of it. Aurora was shocked by the end as well, she felt anger burning within her, both directed at Sebastian and Ciel. She understood why they had done it of course, she had been in the midst of falling and thus unable to be of service, and she had all but jumped into things wanting to prove to everyone that she was fine. There would have been no time to inform her of the plans. And her reaction being as genuine as it was would not have convinced everyone. But she would never forget looking upon Sebastian's dead body. Positioned in an all too similar way to her father's, and his eyes wide open in shock. Aurora didn't realize she was shaking until Sebastian pulled her firmly to his side and kissed the top of her head discreetly, "Relax," he murmured, "I'm fine. See?" He took her hand and held it in his own, "I'm right here, my angel." Aurora leaned into him, her head buried against his chest. She toyed with the butler's Albert chain, in an attempt to distract herself from the conversation about his death. "Wait-" Aurora looked up confused, "When Earl Grey kicked you... That was you and not Phelps, right?" Sebastian nodded, "It was me, angel." Aurora narrowed her eyes and curled closer to him, "I absolutely despise that man..." She muttered before continuing to toy with the Albert chain. She glanced up as Sebastian suddenly pulled away, taking a few steps towards Arthur, his eyes glowing. "Yes." The butler said, "The fact that I am not human, you see." Arthur fell to the floor, and started to scramble away. "Now that I know, I must do my best to put it from my mind. What do you say, Professor?" Sebastian glared menacingly at him and released a bit of his demonic aura. Aurora gasped and stepped in front of Ciel, closing her eyes and unsheathing her wings. "Sebastian! What are you-" The demon cut her off, "Calm yourself, my angel. Everything is fine." Aurora sheathed her wings and turned Ciel around, "Do not under any circumstances turn around, do you understand me?" She hissed to the boy, before running over to Sebastian and Arthur. Arthur looked terrified at the demon above him, Aurora grabbed Sebastian's arm, "Stop it! You'll drive him mad!" Sebastian pulled her into his arms, "Relax..." He growled, Aurora narrowed her eyes, the silvery blue flashing a magenta rimmed with heavenly silver, "Sebastian." The butler looked surprised and he smiled, "You've Fallen." Aurora flinched at his words, "Enough." Sebastian twined his arms around her then, pausing time. "How does it feel, Angelica?" He murmured, his mouth caressing her neck. "How does it feel to have demonic power?" Aurora shook her head, "I didn't want it. I still don't. I wanted to stay an angel." Sebastian hummed, "If you remained a pure angel my dear we wouldn't be able to be together. And by basic angel standards, you fell the moment you fell in love with me." Aurora sighed as he rested his lips against her ear, "Sebastian..." The demon growled possessively, "Angelica..." The female sighed, "Malphas." Her voice was serious, "Enough. Stop tormenting the poor human." The demon tugged her tightly to him, "And what do I get in return?" Aurora shot him a glare, "Oh, if that's how your going to be then you'll never see me in your bed again." The demon's glowing eyes faltered a bit, showing a hint of alarm and he immediately dove forward, pulling the angel back into his grasp, "Oh you are quite alluring when your angry, little angel." Aurora narrowed her eyes, "Sebastian..." The butler pulled her close and kissed her, Aurora jumped a bit before relaxing into his embrace. Sebastian's tongue slipped between her lips, meeting her tongue in a fiery battle for dominance, Aurora sighed into the heated kiss, and relaxed. When the demon finally pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths for a brief moment, he grinned and let his fingers dance along the angel's waist before he resumed time to normal. Aurora was frozen still in shock at the intensity of the kiss, and didn't move until she heard Ciel speaking. She jumped when the Earl gave a tug on her dress. "Aurora? Are you alright?" Aurora nodded slowly, "Y-Yes... Perfectly fine, milord." Sebastian returned, chuckling after watching Doctor Arthur run off like a madman. Aurora frowned at him, "What possessed you to show Arthur your true form, Sebastian?" The butler smirked, "You recall how distraught the young master was when he found that Doctor Arthur's stories wouldn't be continued, I merely encouraged the man to write again." Aurora sighed, "Oh Sebastian..." Ciel looked up confused, "Wait. I kept quiet because it seemed you purposely didn't want to bring it up in front of Arthur, but you've yet to explain how Mr. Phelps was killed." The butler smiled, "Ohh! Quite right!" Sebastian's eyes were on the angel as he spoke, lacing his arms around her waist. "Actually, we had another visitor at the manor in addition to our invited guests." Aurora and Ciel cried out at the same time, "What?!" Sebastian stepped away to pull out a rather large box from under the table. Aurora pulled Ciel away from it gently, "You put the murderer in there?!" She exclaimed in shock. Sebastian smirked, "Naturally." He looked at Ciel, "Are you sure you wish me to open this, my lord?" Ciel gave him a nod, "Open it." The boy leaned in as Sebastian pried open the box, only to have a couple of snakes lunge towards him. Aurora pulled him back quickly while Sebastian grabbed the snakes. The snakes hissed angrily at Ciel, Aurora held the boy close, having fallen back onto the tile of the green house. "They seem to bear you plenty of ill will, young master." Sebastian said with a small chuckle. Aurora glared at him, "Sebastian! Is this one of your pranks?!" The butler shook his head, moving to help both his master and angel up. " I did ask if he was sure, Aurora." Aurora took Ciel and stepped back a few paces. "Stand here, milord. I don't trust whatever is in that box." The box fell open to reveal Snake. Snake began to hiss angrily, and Aurora knelt down, put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to use her angelic powers to soothe the man. "Why are you here?" Her voice was cold and commanding as she spoke, and she could feel the few angelic powers she had left struggling to work. Snake gritted his teeth and hissed, "The day after Black, Snow and Smile snuck into Joker and the other first stringers tents they all went missing."

It must have been your doing! Says Wilde. 

So I followed the scent of Snow and Smile's costumes and went after them! Granted I lost scent of Snow rather quickly, but Smile was much easier to track! Says Oscar

After Snake explained he was picked up by Soma and Agni, Ciel snarled, "Those fools!" Aurora frowned, "Even so, there is nothing we can do to rectify that now." Ciel cleared his throat and turned back to Snake, "So uh, you're saying they vanished because of us?" Snake yelled, "Yes! The minute the three of you joined our troupe, they all started acting strange! Says Wordsworth." Snake shuddered and his next words almost had Aurora pitying him, "I knew somehow that Joker and the others were hiding something from me, but they called me their comrade and their friend. Even though I look like this..." His voice cracked at the next words, "Thy said we were family..." Aurora made to go pity him, but Sebastian quickly pulled her back as Snake snapped, "You stole them from me! I'll never forgive you for that!" Aurora noticed Ciel close his eye, as though deep in thought or memory. When the Earl opened it again, he spoke coldly, "Your circus troupe was kidnapping children one after another from each stop on its tour. We joined up with you to seize any evidence of those crimes." Aurora stayed back in Sebastian's safe embrace as the boy dealt with the mad man. 

"L- Lies!" Snake yelled, "You're trying to trick me with your nonsense!!" Ciel opened his eye, a calm, soothing aura surrounding the boy, much to his maid and butler's surprise. Sebastian would never admit it- but the boy who had become almost like his and Aurora's own was for once- showing the traits of his adoptive mother figure. Aurora looked a mix of shocked and proud, almost as thought she might cry. Ciel's voice was soft and kind as he spoke to Snake, but behind his kind words were the manipulative tactics of a demon. Aurora could see in this moment why Ciel Phantomhive's soul was so highly desired. "Nonsense? Perhaps." Ciel began, "Before I could gather the necessary evidence, my identity was discovered, and they disappeared. In that sense, I may have indeed stolen your peace away. But I also wanted to rescue the children who were suffering because of your friends." Ciel then reached out towards him, and alarm shot through Sebastian and Aurora as he did so. "Naturally I would like to rescue you as well." Ciel leaned down and began untying the man. "Ciel!" Aurora and Sebastian gasped, fear filling both of them as the boy knelt dangerously close to the venomous snakes. "Snake." Ciel said, "Come to my manor." Aurora and Sebastian were in disbelief. The couple shared a look of confusion. _"Did you expect this?"_ Sebastian mouthed to her. Aurora shook her head, _"No..."_ she mouthed back. There was a look of shock on Snake's face. "Wha- What are you saying?! Says Keats." Ciel smiled kindly, "Didn't you hear me? I said I would like to rescue you. Even now we are still on the hunt for Joker and company, Of course, I ask for the sake of solving the case, but..." Ciel knelt down to his level and smiled warmly, "Don't you think that staying here would be the shortest route to seeing them again? Having lived with them in the circus I know they're not evil. They were so nice toe everyone they met and cheerful to the boot. That's all I want them to atone for their sins, and obtain true happiness. All of them including you." Snake looked down, "Including me..." He murmured. Ciel extended is hand and smiled warmly. Snake slowly, slowly, reached up and took it. 

"I never imagined you would install him in the manor." Sebastian said later on. Ciel scoffed, :It's better than setting him free and having him make an attempt on my life again. His ability to control and manipulate snakes seems like it might come in handy as well." Ciel smirked, "Besides, I've been wanting a pet." Aurora sighed, "You even told such lies..." Ciel frowned, "If i continue the "lie", it will eventually become the 'truth.' It's just a matter of you swallowing it all up in the end." Sebastian smirked, "Yes, quite." Aurora paused. "More importantly, how are we going to explain your alive to the other servants?" 

It was a warm sunny day, a small black bird flew by and landed atop the church, which bell tolled. Aurora Magne wore all black, 

Her silver blue eyes were a bit dulled, though she knew the truth that Sebastian was indeed alive, it still hurt her to see him in the casket. She found herself looking away as they lowered the coffin into the ground. She bit her tongue, letting tears fall but trying hard not to fully break down into a panic attack. _He's not dead. He's not dead... It's just pretend..._ She repeated the affirmation in her mind before she finally had to just turn away. Aurora heard Elizabeth's crying and her comforting words to Ciel, and her grief that the butler was gone, so distraught she claimed him a liar because Sebastian had vowed to never leave Ciel's side. Aurora was pulled into a hug by Agni who held her tightly, "It is alright," He said softly, "You can cry." Aurora shook her head vehemently. "I promised." She whispered "I promised him that if something ever happened I wouldn't break down like a child..." Agni took her by the shoulders, "Then do not. But let it out now, do not harbor your grief." Aurora couldn't handle it anymore then. She felt the sob rising in the back of her throat. No.. No, don't cry... She choked, the sob fighting its way out. A moment later, the Phantomhive servants were surrounding her, trying to comfort her. Mey-Rin held her hand, Bardroy offered a shoulder to cry on, and Finny sweetly told her things would be alright. Soma and Elizabeth had an arm around Ciel, as they lead him away from the butler's grave. Undertaker stood nearby, a small smirk on his face when everyone's back was turned. 

_Ring_.

The chime of the bell made everyone turn. Finny frowned, "That's strange... There's no breeze." Undertaker grinned, "That bell ringing why... it means he's still alive!" The men all dove forward and began digging. Aurora stood beside Ciel and Elizabeth, Elizabeth clinging tightly to Ciel and Ciel staring stoically at the sight before him. When the coffin finally opened, Sebastian sat up, looking dramatic as ever. "Oh goodness," he murmured, "I finally managed to get out of that..." He looked up just in time to be tackled by everyone except Aurora, Ciel and Undertaker. Undertaker chuckled, "Glad we went with that safety coffin, eh, my lord?" Ciel smirked, "Quite." The servants all stepped back as Aurora walked over and extended her hand to the butler. "It's wonderful to have you-" she shrieked suddenly as Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her into the coffin with him. She landed on top of the now smirking butler and glared playfully, "You could have ruined my dress, Mr. Michaelis." He chuckled, "I do apologize, Miss Magne, you will forgive me, won't you?" His crimson eyes flashed briefly with lust and Aurora smiled, resting her forehead against his, "Of course, butler." 


	46. His Butler & Maid, That Night & Setting Sail

**A/N: Okay- I tried, if this sucks- sorry. I've never written smut. But the situation kind of called for it. Any time I skipped doing smut earlier was also to show Aurora's innocence. This is that innocence completely being destroyed. Up until now, she was naïve. She had never left the gates of Heaven - that she could clearly remember- and the only person she knew outside of her father's strict rules was Malphas. William was a designated babysitter, and Grell she didn't meet until the Offering chapter. From now on, there is no more pure angel. While yes she was sleeping with Sebastian, the relationship was barely approved in Book of Angels. Now that Aurora is a Fallen, she no longer has ties to Heaven. Which means she doesn't play by their rules anymore. when she fell, she was sick because she is pretty much the only one of her kind that's gone through such an experience. She is half arch angel, and half fallen angel. Lucia had her after becoming a Fallen, because Lucia DID have a past in which she became a Fallen Angel of Lust. But because she'd been a Fallen for so long, she was given a certain status. Lucia is technically a Fallen- but by hell's standards is a Demon Angel because she ahs been a Fallen for so long. Now, enough with my rambling on how some of the logic works, enjoy the first smut I have ever written.**

Sebastian followed Aurora into her room that night, "I can't thank you enough for seeing to the cats while I was indisposed," Sebastian said, picking up a black cat with pretty blue eyes. Aurora smiled, "Of course. They were all I had left of you." She frowned at the memory of seeing him dead. She put a hand to her mouth to with hold the small whimper that threatened to escape. Sebastian turned and noticed her silence. The butler sighed, set the cat down and walked over to wrap his arms around her and press his lips to her passionately. "I apologize that you had to go through seeing me in such a state my lady." Aurora sighed, "Ciel ordered you to do it. You had no choice." Sebastian nodded and gently guided her to the bed where he laid down beside her. Her eyes didn't leave his for at least an hour, "Sebastian..." Aurora finally said, reaching out to caress his face, tears in her eyes. His crimson eyes met her soft grey blue. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm so, so sorry for what I said. I would never wish you dead. I never could." Sebastian sighed and brushed the blonde hair from her eyes, "My angel," he whispered, "You've no need to apologize to me." Aurora sniffed and nodded, "But I do. I wished you dead and then..." She buried her face in his chest and cried. The demon pulled her as close as he could to him and ran a hand through her hair. "It's alright, Angelica, I'm here." The angel in his arms curled closer to him. He smiled, "I do find I adore the sound of your voice, if it's alright with you, angel, I'd like you to hum a bit more around me." Aurora sniffed and laughed, "Oh that. That is something I hope I never have to do again." Sebastian frowned, "What exactly is it? I found your voice quite enchanting." Aurora sighed, "It's an angel tradition. When someone you love dies you cry to the Heavens. It's like a plea to bring them back, or promise your heart to them. Its a promise that your love for them will never die with them, even in death." Sebastian smirked and rolled over, pinning her underneath him. "I'm touched you would pledge your heart to me, Angelica." Aurora smiled and reached up to caress his face, "I'd do again. I'd do it for all eternity, Malphas." The demon above her was brewing with lust and love for the angel beneath him. His crimson eyes had a lustful glow to them and he leaned down to press a kiss to the angel's lips. Aurora opened her mouth for him immediately, a small moan coming from her as his tongue slipped between her lips and plunged into her mouth. When the kiss finally broke, Sebastian noticed the angel below him eyes glowing a soft magenta rimmed with silver. He grinned, she had completely fallen now. He was excited to see what this new side of her might bring. He knew many fallen, and the fall changed an angel's personality, infusing it with the sin they had committed. And because Aurora had been a rare breed of angel, he was curious to see what the fall would do to her. He grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "How does it feel, my angel?" His voice was a low seductive growl, "How does it feel to finally have a taste of sin?" He was surprised as she suddenly flipped him over and straddled him. Sebastian's eyes flashed a bit in excitement. The angel above him ran her hands along his chest before she began to undo his tie and shirt. Quickly seeing where this was going, Sebastian sat up and slammed his mouth onto his angel's, while their mouths were occupied, Sebastian's hands moved to undo her corset and dress, Aurora's own hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt and pants. When skin finally met skin, the demon shoved her down, climbing between her legs and running his hands along her body as he kissed her. Aurora wrapped her body around his, pulling him as close as she could. They didn't pause for a moment, he didn't stop until he had himself out of his pants and pressed against her. There was nothing sweet about this night, not like when they'd been in the Silver City, not like all the other times they'd had sex. This time it was passionate, angry and a little bit violent. It didn't take long before Sebastian was on top, muffling the angel's pleasure filled screams with his mouth, his hand grasping hers as he kept going. The cats in the room had crawled into the closet, none wanting to hear the sounds the demon and angel were making. Aurora was sure the only reason that no one was coming into the room was because she'd put a sound proof seal on the room when she and Sebastian first began coming in here for their nightly rendezvous. They tired for only a moment, her hands on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and his face resting on her collar bone, hot breath on her chest. They picked up as quickly as they had left off, his mouth having to move quickly to silence his angel. He gave a grunt of surprise as Aurora rolled them over, pinning him under her. She pressed her mouth against his, their kiss long and a bit messy. Her nails raked down his chest, not causing much damage but still drawing some blood. The demon hissed as her nails danced down his abdomen, getting closer and closer to his crotch. He let out a guttural growl when she got there, her hand resting there before her lust filled gaze pierced his. In that moment, he quickly sat up and kissed her harshly, his hand coming to wrap around her neck, but releasing when she came to the borderline of unconsciousness. He didn't finish with her until the early morning, and they both collapsed on the bed from exhaustion around four. They'd started at eleven. Sebastian licked his lips and wrapped his arms around the now exhausted angel and pulled the sheets up over them.

He didn't leave her body until he had to wake to tend to his master, limping a bit as he did. Ciel was about to ask what was wrong and why he was limping- but then he saw the demons faintly glowing eyes and a mark on his neck. At that, the boy quickly blushed a bright cherry tomato red and sent the butler on his way. Sebastian returned to Aurora's room to find her still sound asleep in the bed. The scent of their night was heavy in the air as he neared the bed. He'd have to change the sheets in case anyone came in here. Aurora was exactly as he left her, naked and curled up in his shirt. He had chuckled when he woke up and found the shirt she'd stolen from his closet upon thinking he was dead. He walked over to the edge of the bed and shook her gently. "Aurora. Aurora, wake up. Your late." Aurora whined and pulled the covers over her and gave him a sleepy smirk, "Just a few more minutes Malphas..." Sebastian's eyes flashed with lust briefly before he regained his composure and he leaned over her and kissed her. Aurora gave a small moan and reached up to pull him down. Sebastian chuckled standing up, "The young master is ready for breakfast, he requests you make him your famous chocolate crepes dashed with vanilla." Aurora hummed, "Oh that's nice, Malphas..." Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Angelica." he said sternly, "It is time to wake up." Aurora rolled over and sighed, her silver blue eyes fluttering open slowly. "Good morning..." She murmured smiling at her demon. Sebastian smiled, "Good morning, angel." Aurora sat up a bit, leaning up to kiss him, but he pulled away before she could kiss him. "Nuh, uh, uh." He scolded gently, "You didn't want to wake up, so you don't get a kiss." Aurora pouted, "That doesn't sound fair, Sebastian." The demon butler gave her a devilish smile, "If you want a kiss you'll have to behave." Aurora sighed and sat up, "Sebastian!" The butler gave her a smirk, "Come now, Aurora, surely you can simply behave for now, just while we have to serve the young master at least." Aurora sighed and slipped out of bed only to fall forward. Sebastian dove forward and caught her, "Are you alright, my angel?" He asked, concern dancing in his crimson colored eyes. Aurora nodded, "I'm fine." Sebastian chuckled pulling her up into his arms, "Was I too rough?" Aurora smiled, "Oh you were rough, just how I like it." The butler grinned, eyes flashing demonically, "Perhaps I'll see you in the drawing room later?" Aurora looked confused as she walked over to pick up her corset, "The drawing room?" Sebastian smirked, and her eyes widened knowingly and she blushed. Sebastian chuckled and slipped behind her, helping her with the corset. Aurora gasped as he gave the corset strings a strong tug. "Sebastian!" The butler leaned over her shoulder, "Just making sure it was tight enough, my lady." Aurora grabbed her dress and pulled it on, buttoning it up in the front while Sebastian tied the back. Aurora suddenly flinched and grabbed her hand. "Whatever is the matter?" Sebastian asked noticing her sudden movement. "My hand," she said, "It hurts." Sebastian quickly grabbed her hand and removed her glove, taking a look at her oath seal. "Your seal is glowing," he said, "The master is calling you." Aurora frowned, "But it's never hurt before. And he's called me before." Sebastian sighed, "It burns because he's summoning you and you're not coming when called." He suddenly removed his own glove, revealing his own contract seal glowing about just as furiously as hers. He growled to himself and quickly replaced his glove, and then hers. "Come along, the master has need of us." 

"My lord? Is something the matter?" Aurora asked as she and Sebastian rushed into the dining hall. The Earl frowned, looking impatient. "It's nine o'clock." he said coldly, "What happened to breakfast and my paper?"

"I blame you for this," Aurora told Sebastian as she leaned in to scrub the oven. Sebastian was occupied with cleaning the crevices of the kitchen. "On the contrary my darling, it is you who is at fault." Aurora made to whip her head around only to smack her head on the top of the oven with a yelp. Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked over, "Are you alright?" Aurora nodded, rubbing her head, "I think so- it just hurt." The demon butler was by her side in an instant, checking her over, "That shouldn't happen," he growled, "Falling isn't supposed to make you weaker." Aurora sighed and looked up at him, "I'm fine, Sebastian. Really, I think I just startled myself. Honest." Sebastian grabbed her and sat her on the counter before moving to stand between her legs, earning a blush from her, his gaze was serious, not lust in the depths of his crimson iris'. "Are you quite sure your alright?" Aurora sighed and nodded, "Perfectly. Now can we just let it go?" Sebastian frowned, "Angelica..." Aurora sighed and leaned forward to kiss him, when she pulled away she caught a glimpse of lust hidden in his eyes. "Sebastian, I'm fine. I just hit my head. Nothing too bad. The worst would be if I had a small cut." At that, the butler quickly pulled her head down a bit so he could look her over. She was blushing furiously at the somewhat compromising position. She heard a gasp and they turned to see Mey-Rin. Aurora pulled away and put her hands on the butler's shoulders, "I'm fine. Now you need to stop freaking out over this. It's not like you." Sebastian helped her down from the counter and set her gently down on the floor. Snake walked in then, in his new footman uniform. "The young master requests your presence in his office, says Oscar." 

Sebastian and Aurora walked into the office where Ciel was, "My lord?" They asked. Ciel frowned, "I have a task for you two. Considering you can keep your personal affairs out of it." Aurora immediately began blushing, while Sebastian chuckled, "I assure you my lord, Aurora and I are more than capable." Aurora nodded in agreement. Ciel sighed, "While I was waiting for my breakfast, Lau came. He mentioned something about a Karnstein Hospital resurrecting the dead. I want you two to look into it at once. If this turns out to be true, its a case underworld forces will be meddling with society at large." Sebastian and Aurora shared a look before bowing, "Leave it to us, sir."

Aurora giggled at the sight of the butler in a doctor's uniform and spectacles, "Remind me to have you wear that more often." Sebastian gave her a small smirk, then eyed her own nurses gown. "You don't look too bad yourself, my dear." Aurora flashed him a sweet smile, "Now- how shall we go about fetching the young lord's information?" Sebastian sighed, "I'm hoping we can get in and out easily, but if worst comes to worst, we do have you." Aurora shook her head, "I'm not going to lay with someone for this. It's out of the question." Sebastian frowned, "I was going to say just undo a button or two and flirt, Aurora. You know I don't share." Aurora blushed, "Oh- yes of course." Sebastian and Aurora walked in with little to no problem, the only issue was they suddenly had to duck into a storage room. Sebastian had the angel pressed against a corner wall, both of them staying as still as possible. Aurora almost snickered when she noticed the butler have an uncomfortable look on his face at their position and the reaction he as having to it. Aurora smirked and leaned close, "We can take care of that when we get back to the manor..."

Ciel jumped in shock as both butler and maid climbed in through the window, Sebastian was holding the angel maid bridal style as he was crouched upon the window sill, then gently set her down before climbing in himself. "Well?" Ciel asked. Aurora handed him a clipboard and some papers, "They're having an event of sorts, the next meeting is to be on a luxury liner in April." Ciel nodded then looked at Sebastian, "What is the name this ship?!" Aurora and Sebastian shared a look, 

"The Campania, my lord."


	47. His Butler & Maid, Voyage & A Blast From The Past

Aurora frowned, "You can't be serious." Sebastian was busy packing his things, "Aurora- someone needs to stay and watch the cats." Aurora sighed, "And Finnian is more than capable! You saw how he was with Noir! She loves him!" Sebastian shook his head, "I refuse to let you come with. It deals with death and you do not have a good track record when it comes to dealing with death." Aurora suddenly pushed him down onto the bed, laying on his chest as she scolded him gently, "Hey! I'll have you know that you owe me for faking your death! And Ciel already asked me to go with! So you can't exactly do anything against it!" Sebastian chuckled, "My angel, did you forget the night we had together after the funeral?" Aurora blushed, "Of course not, how could I?" Sebastian hummed, running a hand along her arm, "Perhaps I'll make arrangements to have us in a room while we set Snake in another..." Aurora giggled, "Oh Mr. Michaelis! How improper! Doesn't sleeping with your colleague go against that butler aesthetic you speak of so?" Sebastian growled possessively, pulling her close, "I can make an exception." 

They were boarding the ship now, Aurora was on Sebastian's arm, staring up at the Campania. It was quite a sight. She quickly moved away to give Finny and Mey-Rin an extra crash course on feeding the cats, before Sebastian pulled her back, thrusting a bag into her hand roughly, but with a smirk. "Come along Aurora, we're boarding now." She shot the butler a glare, feeling his hand slip down her lower back, "Sebastian, we're in public!" The butler chuckled and wrapped his arm around hers. "Relax," he teased, "We're meant to be on holiday." Aurora sighed and looked out over the water, she would later admit that she knew something was off about this ship the second she got on it, an uncomfortable feeling pitting itself in her stomach as she had first set foot on the ship. And the feeling of horror and talons raking through her body in bolts of fear as the ship drifted further and further into the Atlantic ocean. 

"Ciel?" Ciel Phantomhive turned to notice Elizabeth and her family standing nearby. He barely had time to register her appearance before she suddenly launched herself into his arms. "You came!" Ciel smiled, "I had hoped to surprise you." He said, linking his arm with that of his fiancé. Lizzie squealed, "You said you couldn't come with us! Oh I'm so happy!" Elizabeth's mother snapped, "Elizabeth! Stop behaving so indecently in public at once!" Aurora stood by Sebastian's side and watched with wide eyes, the tension between Ciel and Elizabeth's brother was clear as Edward Midford snapped at Ciel, refusing to acknowledge him as his future brother in law. Aurora leaned over to Sebastian, "Should we be concerned about them?" Sebastian chuckled, "I don't believe so, the Marquess Midford is quite-" He didn't finish his sentence as Alexis Midford tackled Ciel in a hug, cooing over how much he missed him. Aurora put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. When the group of them began to leave, Ciel looked over at his three servants, "Why don't you three-" His aunt cut him off, "You three go fix yourselves up and meet us in the first class lounge! Now! Chop, chop!" 

Aurora let Sebastian pull her away to where their rooms were. Snake made to enter what was supposed to his and Sebastian's room, but the butler stopped him at the doorway, "Snake," he said with a smile, "Neither Aurora and I favor snakes, so we've decided to let you have the other room to yourself." Snake looked a little surprised, "That won't be a problem, will it?" Sebastian asked. Snake shook his head, "No. Says Wordsworth." Snake disappeared into the other room, while Sebastian pulled Aurora into what was now their room. They examined the room and started to unpack. Aurora gaped at the room, it was beautiful, much nicer than her own room or Sebastian's room back at the manor. Sebastian chuckled, "The young lord has given us our own suite, he wanted us nearby in case he had need of something." Aurora giggled sitting on the bed, "Remind me to thank Ciel for this- it's beautiful!" Sebastian laughed, replacing their clothes in the closet, "I'll be sure to inform him the room is to your liking." Aurora relaxed on the bed and then rolled over to look at her demon butler, "You know, it's almost like we're nobility..." Sebastian paused his work and smirked, turning to face the angel and walk over slowly, hands behind his back and a charming smirk on his face. "Truly?" Aurora nodded, smiling as he walked over, "I think so, we're in a first class room, alone..." Sebastian saw the suggestive look in her eyes and bit back a growl. He leaned close to her and smiled, "We'll have all the time in the world tonight, and that of tomorrow night before the meeting." Aurora hummed thoughtfully, "I look forward to it."

About twenty minutes later, they were standing beside Ciel and the Midfords as they conversed. Sebastian and Snake had their hair slicked back, Aurora's own light blonde hair was pulled back into a neat bun (that was hurting her scalp as Frances Midford her self had done it), the maid was silently waiting for this night to be over and done with so she and Sebastian could return to their room. Eventually, Ciel dismissed her and Sebastian to do as they pleased, unbeknownst to Aurora and the Midfords, Ciel had slipped his butler a decent sized bag of coin. 

Aurora was pulling at the bun when they got back to their room. "Ugh, my hair is not meant for this." She muttered pulling at her pretty blonde hair in hopes of freeing it of the tight bun. The butler walked up behind her, "Allow me, my lady." Aurora sat down at the vanity in the room and allowed him to skillfully undo her hair, letting it fall into soft blonde curls just below her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back into the vanity chair, tilted her head up and smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Sebastian." The butler put his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "Of course." He turned and made his way to the closet, and Aurora was surprised when she saw him pulling out one of his nicer suits. "Where do you thing your going?" She asked curiously, silver blue eyes twinkling with question. The demon smirked, "The young master has decided to be generous and give us a night together," Aurora's eyes widened when he held up a pretty blue dress, 

lined with gold silk and a pretty pale blue rose embedded in the front. Aurora stared, "How did you-?" Sebastian chuckled and walked over, handing her the gown, "I have my ways, Aurora. Now, let's get you into this dress and then we can have the night."

The coupled slipped out of their room, Sebastian pulling the maid quickly through the halls. "Sebastian, be careful! What if the Midfords' see us!" Aurora asked quietly, her eyes darting around the first class halls. The demon chuckled, now donning the same suit he had worn to the Viscount's party during the Jack the Ripper case. "We'll be fine, Aurora. If anyone asks the young master will take care of it." Aurora sighed, "Why does that not reassure me?" 

Sebastian pulled her into one of the ball rooms on the first class level, taking her hand like a proper gentleman and escorting her onto the dance floor. Aurora gasped, the people were dancing the Viennese Waltz. "Surprised?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Aurora nodded, her eyes bright with excitement, "Its just like Schon Brohn!" Sebastian held out his hand, "Shall we, my lady Angelica?" Aurora giggled and leaned in close, "We shall, Malphas."

Aurora was enjoying herself, and had not a care in the world as she danced with her beloved demon. The demon spun her around elegantly, Aurora almost found herself back in Schon Brohn throughout the dance, but then she'd notice how much more taller her demon was, how much more attractive he was than when he was a few hundred years ago. The dance felt like it went on for mere moments, when in actuality it was hours. It was nearly one in the morning when the demon and angel pair left the dance and stood outside, looking out over the darkness of the water. Sebastian leaned over, "You know," he pointed out, "We could always go for a quick flight. I'm sure with how dark it is no one would notice." Aurora stiffened. She still hadn't checked her wings, and she wasn't sure she wanted to check. "No." She said, "I'm fine just looking out." Sebastian frowned, "You cannot hide your wings forever, Aurora. One day you will need to use them again." Aurora nodded slowly, "I know... I'm just... not ready for what I'll see." Sebastian sighed, Aurora gasped in shock as she felt him pick her up bridal style and heard the sound of his midnight black wings unfurling. Aurora squeaked in surprise as he flew them off the ship and over the dark water. "What the- Seba- Malphas! What on earth are you doing?!" She clung tightly to the butler as he flew them across the water. "Flying us across the water, my dear." He said it with a smirk, "I know you long for nothing more than to fly. So I took it upon myself to give you that wish since you cannot." Aurora smiled and kept her arms wound tightly around his neck, as he flew them over the water, his wing tip just grazing the Atlantic and sending droplets of salty water onto her face. Aurora's eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of the breeze. She wanted nothing more than to unsheathe her wings and fly alongside her demon, and she almost did, shifting in his arms, as though she were preparing to jump from his grasp and fly on her own. But then she decided at the last moment she was more than comfortable in Sebastian's embrace. She heard him sigh softly, and she immediately felt guilty. He had hoped to encourage her to accept being a Fallen completely, she had yet to use any of her newly acquired powers as far as he knew, and he knew that upon their return to Phantomhive Manor he would need to begin teaching her the ways of a demon. He noticed now she was beginning to drift off to sleep in his arms and decided it was time to fly back to the ship. Sebastian landed gracefully, sheathing his wings as he came over the ship. His feet hit the deck as thought he were merely a feather falling from a passing gull. Holding Aurora bridal style, he walked back to their room and changed her into one of his shirts before setting her down on the bed. The demon butler walked over to the closet and changed into his night clothes and went back to join his angel in bed. With a brush at hand, he gently combed her hair out before tucking them both under the covers and blowing out the candle in the room. 

Aurora stirred in the morning to Sebastian's soft growl-like snores. She smirked, it seemed whenever he shared a bed with her he was able to sleep. She curled closer to the sleeping demon and sighed, she could get used to this. Waking up in a nice comfortable bed alongside him, spending their nights together... She suddenly noticed how bright it was and turned her gaze to the clock and gasped. "Sebastian!" She hissed, beginning to shake the demon butler awake. Sebastian groaned sleepily and slowly opened his eyes, "Angelica? What is it?" When he noticed how bright it was, he shielded his eyes from the brightness then quickly deduced why she had woken him. "Damn it." They were both on their feet and getting ready. Aurora was quickly brushing her hair out at the vanity while Sebastian grabbed clean uniforms. Aurora was hastily trying to pin her hair back while Sebastian quickly changed into his butler uniform. He was by Aurora's side in an instant and shoved the maid uniform into her arms. "You start getting dressed, I'll take care of your hair." Aurora obeyed and pulled the maid uniform on and tightening the laces of her corset as the butler pulled her hair back into a bun. There was a knock on the door and they jumped back alarmed. 

"Butler! What is taking you so long?!" 

Aurora looked horrified, if Frances Midford found them like this it could be compromising. Sebastian called back, "Just a moment, Lady!" Aurora shooed him off and began doing her hair herself. Sebastian opened the door and smiled, "I terribly apologize, Lady, I appear to have overslept a bit." The Marchioness scoffed, "Clearly, your over an hour late! The only one of you servants that bothered to show up was the new one! Perhaps he should be in your position!" Sebastian said nothing but gave a short bow, "I apologize, Marchioness. It shall not happen again." Frances scoffed, "Be sure it doesn't." She marched off down the hall to the dining room while Sebastian looked back at Aurora who was still struggling with the hair pins. She hissed as she scratched her scalp with one on accident. "Here, let me." Sebastian said walking over to put her hair up. Aurora sighed, "I've always wondered how you got so good at doing hair." Sebastian chuckled, "Well I did your hair quite often when we first met. I had lots of practice." Aurora hummed, "Yes but you've always been skilled with the brush, even before- how?" Sebastian chuckled, "Well I do have a younger twin sister. She's a raven." Aurora looked at him curiously, "I didn't know you had a sister." Sebastian leaned down to the angel's level, "She visits periodically, but now is not the time to speak of family." He held out his hand and put on his butler persona, "Come along Aurora, we're late."


	48. His Butler, Guardian & His Maid, Endangered

"Where have you been?!" Ciel asked his butler and maid as they entered his room to help him tidy up his clothes, "Terribly sorry, milord." Aurora said, "it won't happen again." Ciel sighed, "I should hope not. This isn't exactly a holiday. We're still on a job for the queen." Sebastian tied the boy's tie and smiled, "There. Now young master, shall we go join your fiancé and family for breakfast?"

Sebastian and Aurora were standing nearby at all times, ready to serve their master and the Midfords. Paula stood awkwardly alongside them. Lizzie ended up dragging Ciel to several events on board, Sebastian, Aurora and Paula followed the children around to each activity. Sebastian was not thrilled to be in the sun all day, and Aurora was finding quite a bit of humor in it. Paula was serving Ciel and Elizabeth some lemonade and Aurora took the chance to tease her demon. "Enjoying the sunshine, Sebastian?" The demon narrowed his eyes, "I'm not fond of it." Aurora giggled, "Yes, the brooding demon is used to the darkest shadows. Don't worry, I believe the next activity is indoors." Sebastian smirked, "The _only_ activity I would like to do is in our room." Aurora blushed furiously and was quiet. Sebastian chuckled softly to himself, "Would you not agree, Aurora? Was it not you who stated I was simply one hell of a lover?" Aurora shot him a look, "You best not let Paula or Lady Elizabeth hear you say that, if they did it would be detrimental to both us and the young lord." There was a chuckle from behind them, "Oh yes, your relationship getting out would be terrible." They turned and Aurora grinned to see Lucian. "Lucian!" She greeted, "What are you doing here? Are you on oath?" The angel shook his head, "no. I actually have some bad news." Aurora's face fell, "What kind of bad news?" Lucian sighed, "A certain vengeful arch angel has escaped the Lilum. I'm here to warn you of Gabriel attacking you. I would advise staying on your guard, he was last seen in London. But when he found out about your holiday, he disappeared." Aurora looked terrified. "You mean..." She trailed off, her voice shaky. "He's going to kill me?" Lucian nodded, "That's what the council is afraid of." Sebastian looked over, "How did he escape the Lilum? It's near impossible to evade them." Lucian frowned, "Your ex mate heard Aurora's angelic cry of grief. It echoed throughout parts of Heaven and Hell. You gave everyone quite a shock, Lord Malphas. The Demon Angel would have come up herself, but she's overseeing something to do with demon wars." Sebastian looked shocked, "Demon wars?!" Lucian nodded, "Fights have broken out among demons, and because their Lord isn't there they've been reckless. I wouldn't worry, Lucifer calmed them, he's assisting Lady Lust Lucia in soothing them." Sebastian pulled Aurora to his side protectively, "Should I anticipate the King of Hell visiting me?" Lucian shrugged, "I couldn't say, Lord. But he wasn't too thrilled when he discovered your relationship to Angelica." Lucian looked over, "How are you doing? Have you checked your wings? To see if you've truly Fallen?" Aurora looked at the floor and Sebastian answered for her. "Her eyes are demonic. Rimmed with an angelic silver. I would say she's Fallen, but I don't know for sure. I'd need to take her to the Isle of Death to test her demonic powers." Aurora shook her head, "No. I don't ever want to go back there after what happened with Claude! You know how horrified I was!" Sebastian sighed, "Aurora- you do realize your not the same angel you were before." Lucian nodded in agreement, "You know the Fall changes that." Aurora frowned, "That doesn't go for me. My mother gave birth to me as a Fallen. I would have some tolerance." Sebastian nodded, "That is probably why your eyes are rimmed silver instead of all demonic." He looked back to where Ciel and Elizabeth were playing shuffleboard, "With the current case this could prove a problem." Aurora looked concerned, "What do we do?" Lucian smiled, "Arch Angel Uriel has requested I remain by your side as your guard, Lady Angelica. I am your sword and your shield." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "I can protect Angelica perfectly fine _on my own_." Aurora looked at Lucian, "I wouldn't mind if you stayed near. Just... a safe distance away. Patrol the ship for Gabriel." Lucian gave her a nod, "Certainly. I'll leave you alone with your demon." They watched him begin to walk away, but he paused. "Lord Malphas," he said, "Do expect a visit from the Raven or your former mate. They were both quite shaken by the word of your death." He gave the couple a wave and a smile before walking off. Aurora was terrified. "Sebastian." She whispered, "What do we do? Gabriel-" Sebastian cut her off with a quick kiss when no one was looking, "I assure you, if Gabriel makes himself known I will protect you." Aurora shook her head, "No." He looked surprised for a moment. Aurora's eyes were fierce and cold as she spoke her next words. "I want you to teach me how to defend myself. I can't always rely on you to rescue me. You have Ciel. And he comes first. We both know that. We are both bound to him. And my oath to him is as a guardian. I need to be ready to give my life for him should it come to it." Sebastian sighed, "Aurora- we can't train you here. Trust me and Lucian to protect you if Gabriel does come. I'm sure-" Ciel called out suddenly, "Sebastian! Aurora! Come along!" Sebastian put a hand on his angel's shoulder, rubbing comfortingly, "I promise you we will both be fine." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before starting after the young master. Aurora sighed and followed after as well.

Eventually Aurora and Sebastian were able to retire to their room around eleven o'clock. Aurora groaned as she walked towards the bed, undoing the back of her dress and grabbing her night gown from her luggage. Sebastian was over in a second, "I don't think you'll need that quite yet, Angelica..." Aurora sighed, "Oh? Might I ask why?" Sebastian smiled and guided her to the en suite bathroom. "I thought we might share a bath before bed." Aurora smirked, "Is this your way of telling me I smell?" Sebastian laughed, "Of course not my love. I just know that you need to relax, and what better way to do that then me bathing you?" Aurora hummed, eyes flashing a silver rimmed magenta. "Well I do like the sound of that..."

Ten minutes later, Aurora was in the bath, Sebastian behind her, massaging the soap into her hair. "Sebastian..." She murmured, "When your done with my hair, why don't you just get in the tub with me and I can do yours?" The butler chuckled, "I do like the idea of getting in the bath with you..." He poured some warm water of her head, rinsing the soap from her hair. Then he pulled it into a pretty side plait before he undressed himself and climbed into the bath with her. Aurora crawled into his lap and leaned on him, closing her eyes as she relaxed on him in the warm water. "I still don't understand how we managed to get a first class room alongside a smaller one for Snake." Sebastian hummed, "Technically it's a shared suite. Snake's room is the locked door in the front of the room, but obviously he won't be coming in here." Aurora smiled, "That's good to hear." She twisted in the butler's arms to kiss him. "But still, why would Ciel get us a room like this?" Sebastian smiled, "Perhaps he was feeling a bit kind. You have rubbed off on him." Aurora laughed, "Not as much as you have! He's practically a son to you now." Sebastian pulled her close and his hands ghosted over her body, "Yes. I suppose he is in a way."

They got out of the tub after some time, Sebastian carrying the angel out of the bath room and into the bedroom bridal style before climbing onto the bed with her. Aurora smiled and pulled him down. The demon above her growled a bit hungrily. They eventually climbed under the covers, and an hour later they were rolling around in the bed, hands running all over each other when there was a knock at the door. They both froze. "Sebastian!" Aurora hissed in a whisper, fear coursing through her. Sebastian stood up and threw on a pair of pants and a night shirt before answering the door, surprised to see Lucian outside the door. "What are you doing here?" The demon deadpanned. Lucian smiled, "Lord. Wonderful to see you. Is Lady Angelica about?" Sebastian growled, his eyes glowing a bright fuchsia. "She's indecent. You can't come in." Lucian sighed, "Well I'm actually here for you, I found someone wandering about the ship who you might want to see." Sebastian groaned, "Can this not wait until morning, Lucian? Angelica and I-" He cut himself off as he noticed Lilli walking over. "Hello, Sebastian." Her eyes were dark, "It is good to see you, alive."

Sebastian stared, speechless. "Sebastian?" Aurora murmured from inside the room, "Who is it?" Sebastian tensed, "Get dressed." He deadpanned, "We have company." Aurora pulled on her night gown and walked over to her demon with a little limp. Lucian hissed, "Have you hurt her?!" Sebastian growled and Aurora shook her head blushing. "No... Quite the opposite, Lucian." Lucian's face was blank and Lilli smacked him, "They had sex you idiotic angel. Do they not teach you these things?" Aurora's eyes widened at the sight of Lilli, and she subconsciously scooted closer to Sebastian and clung to his arm tighter. Sebastian glared at the two supernatural beings who now stepped into the room and took a seat in the sitting area. "Is there a reason your both here?" Sebastian asked, his eyes narrowed as he pulled Aurora close to him roughly while he glared at his former mate. Lilli smirked, "Sebastian-" Sebastian hissed, "You and I are not on good terms, Lilli. You are out of line to address me so casually." Lilli rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Very well. Lord Malphas. I am here with a team of demoness' to dispel the threat of Gabriel. King Lucifer thought I should inform you and your little-" Sebastian snarled, "You address her respectfully, Lilli. Anything less is an insult." Aurora frowned, "Sebastian it's fine." Sebastian snapped, "No it is not! She has been nothing but trouble for us! And now that she's finally out of the picture things are finally getting better!" Aurora sighed and turned his face to meet hers. "You need to calm down. Your going to attract bad attention." Sebastian relaxed a little bit and he nodded for Lilli to continue. "Among this team is-" 

The door was thrown open and Sebastian looked surprised to see a demoness that bared a striking resemblance to him. "Mallllphaassss!" She said stretching out his name, "It's been forever big brother!" Sebastian growled, "This is the last thing I need..." The demoness looked at Aurora, "Oh! Is this the angel Lilli wouldn't stop whining about?! She's pretty!" The demoness inhaled getting a little too close for Aurora's comfort. Her eyes glowed a bit and a hungry look was in her eyes. "She smells like a thousand of the finest souls..." Sebastian pulled Aurora behind him then. "Vulpes." Vulpes frowned, "Oh come brother, must you be so formal? Raven works fine you know. Or Ilia." Aurora frowned, "Sebastian? Who is this?" Sebastian sighed, "This, my love- is my dear younger sister." Aurora nodded, "Your twin?" Sebastian nodded, "If it's not obvious. Her title is Lady Ilia Vulpes." Ilia sighed, "Shall I list your titles, your Lordship? Lord Malphas of the Forty Legions, Prince Corvus Of Hell, Lucifer's Eye, Lucifer's Second..." Sebastian waved his hand, "Yes. Enough. Now why are you here?" Ilia grinned, "Oh, Lilli and I are here as part of the Lillum team sent to apprehend Gabriel. We won't be interfering with your work brother, we're only here to make sure he isn't here. We'll be back in hell soon. We just wanted to make sure you lived." Sebastian nodded, "As you can see I am fine. Now go." 

Ilia whined as he pushed her out of the room. "Corvus! Come on!" Sebastian shook his head, "I order you, finish your work and get back to hell." Lilli sighed and followed Ilia. "Yes Lord." they said. Lilli paused to glare at Aurora and snarl at her discreetly before leaving. Lucian sighed, "Anyways, everything has been fine so far. No sight of Gabriel. He might not even be coming after you, just going into hiding." Aurora and Sebastian stared as the three left. "What... just happened?" Aurora asked a few minutes later. Sebastian sighed, "I honestly haven't the slightest clue, my dear. Now- shall we continue?" His eyes flashed demonically and Aurora smiled, "We shall."


	49. His Butler & Maid, In the Fray & In Vain

Sebastian did not sleep that night. Aurora didn't let him know, but she hadn't slept either. They had both merely laid awake, curled in each other embrace waiting for the dawn. Aurora was terrified what the day would bring, and Sebastian was worried he was going to lose his angel. He'd had the nightmare of Aurora being killed by Gabriel far too often, and he didn't want to risk losing her. Around five, Aurora rolled over to face him, "Malphas." His gaze locked on hers. "Yes?" Aurora looked at him with wide curious eyes. "What would you do if I died?" He held his breath for a moment. "Why ever would you think of such a thing?" He murmured softly. Aurora curled closer, "I just- I don't know what's going to happen today, but whatever it is it's bad. That much I know." Sebastian pulled her onto his chest and held her as close as he could. "If you died," he began, "I would lose all sense of rationality. I would become a mad demon, I would go insane without you." Aurora clung tightly to him. Sebastian kissed the top of her head. "Rest my angel," he whispered. "Your going to need your strength for today."

The day itself was uneventful, it was the night at the party that changed things. 

It began with Lady Elizabeth giving Aurora a pretty blue dress that had been a little too long for her.

Lizzie had stated that Sebastian would simply adore her in it, making the angel (and Paula who was helping) blush. Now Aurora was walking into the first class party, her eyes searching around for Ciel and Sebastian. She bit her lip when she didn't see them. _Had the Society already begun it's meeting?_ Aurora saw the frown on Lizzie's face when the girl didn't see her fiancé. Aurora jumped when she felt an arm curl around her waist, "I do apologize for being late, my lady." Aurora relaxed when she recognized the voice that went with the arm. "Sebastian, where is Ciel?" Aurora asked turning to smile sweetly at him. The butler nodded towards a dessert table where Lizzie had dragged the young lord and was giddily feeding him sweets. Aurora smirked at the sight of Sebastian's face, grimacing as he watched his young master indulge in the sweets eagerly. "Come now Sebastian," Aurora teased, "Let him have his fun. We are meant to be on holiday, are we not?" Sebastian frowned, "Aurora you know how dangerous things are right now, not only do we have this Society to deal with, but we have Gabriel potentially after you." Aurora hummed, "Yes, but why don't we forget about that for now? Wouldn't you just like to dance with me instead? Like Schon Brohn?" The demon smirked, "I'd like nothing more, my angel. but we are working." Aurora had a pout on her face, "Please Sebastian? Just one dance?" Sebastian's eyes widened at the pleading look on her face. _Those pretty silver blue eyes... Long lashes... pretty pink lips...._ Aurora could easily see the demon trying to fight his desires, but in the end he was blushing like a thirteen year old with a crush. "Very well. One dance." He said, taking her hand and pulling the angel onto the dancefloor. Aurora gave him a happy giggle and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Sebastian lead them into a Viennese waltz, much like the one they'd done the other night, only now he was much less focused on his dance partner and more on his young master. He suddenly pulled them off the dancefloor and they met the young master at the base of the stairs to follow after a man who had gone up with an empty glass, a sign the meeting was about to begin. 

Aurora was standing beside Sebastian as they entered the Aurora Society meeting. Aurora found it quite concerning she shared a name with the place, Sebastian was wearing a hair extension, one that made her think of his sister. The viscount Druitt came over to introduce himself. Ciel instantly grew a little freaked out and moved behind Aurora after Druitt asked why they were there. "My parents said that Doctor Stoker could help fix my eye!" Ciel rambled. Aurora and Sebastian shared a look. "His parents, hmm?" Sebastian murmured too quietly for anyone but Aurora to hear. The white maid giggled and linked her arm with his. 

It wasn't too long after that they watched Rian Stoker appear to revive the dead body in the coffin. The angel's eyes were wide in fear and alarm as the now undead corpse rose up and took a large chunk out of what was her mother's shoulder. Aurora held Ciel close to her as people ran by them in a panic. She, Sebastian and Ciel watched as the corpse was riddled with bullets, only to continue on walking. Stoker had bailed, running off with the rest of the crowd. As the corpse turned toward the three of them, Aurora held Ciel even tighter. "Sebastian..." She said slowly, her voice rising with panic and anxiety. The demon drew his cutlery and threw it at the corpse. It had no effect. "One of the blades pierced it's heart." Sebastian said. Aurora pulled Ciel away, "Milord, you need to get out of here. Let Sebastian and I deal with this." Ciel looked alarmed, "I- I-" He was cut off as there was the sound of what almost sounded like Grelle's death scythe, but upon turning Aurora recognized one of the other reapers, a blonde with dark highlights. A bolt of fear shot through her. If there was a reaper here, clearly things weren't good. Sebastian looked at Aurora, "You and the master go after Stoker. I can hold him off." Aurora nodded, "Of course." She grabbed his arm as he made to deal with the reaper. "Sebastian... Be careful." The demon gave her a firm nod, and went after the reaper. Aurora grabbed Ciel by the arm and ran. They tore down the hall way after Stoker until they stopped in a freight room. Aurora had her hand on her sword, having managed to hide it in her gown, while Ciel had his gun drawn and quietly loaded it. They crept carefully across the floor, Ciel's small footsteps barely making a sound, and Aurora walking with angelic grace, her footfalls scarcely disturbing the floor in her heels. Suddenly the sound of movement made them both whip around, weapons drawn, only to relax when they noticed a startled Elizabeth. "Ciel?!" She whimpered, holding a plate with a cute chocolate cake. "L-Lizzie?! What are you doing here? Go back up to the party." Ciel said, lowering his gun immediately upon realizing his fiancé stood there. Lizzie looked shocked, "What are you doing?! You could have shot me!" Ciel sighed, "Lizzie..." He was cut off when he heard another sound and whipped around, standing in front of Lizzie as though to shield her from whatever harm could be coming their way. Aurora blinked in surprise when she saw Snake, sitting on the floor with his serpents. "Snake?" Ciel murmured, "What are you doing here?" Snake spoke, "He was kind enough to bring us some food. It's delicious! Says Emily." Aurora relaxed, "Milord, I don't think there's anything here." Ciel relaxed and looked at Elizabeth, "No matter. Lizzie, why did you follow me?" Lizzie smiled sweetly and held up the plate, "I didn't know where you went, so I went looking for you. I saw you and Aurora run by and followed you, I just wanted to show you how simply adorable this cake is!" She looked surprised when she realized the cake was now no longer on the plate, aside from a few crumbs. From behind her, there was a low moan, and one of the undead corpses stepped out of the darkness. "Lizzie!" Ciel cried pulling her to his side quickly and shooting at the undead. Aurora held her sword in a defensive position, pushing the children behind her. She could only hope Sebastian would get to them quickly.

Soon, all the exits were blocked. Aurora noticed a few stacked boxes and picked both Elizabeth and Ciel up, setting them atop the boxes. "Stay right there, both of you. And cover your eyes. Whatever happens do _not_ open them. Ciel's arms were wound tightly around his fiancé, Lizzie shook in his arms and clung tightly to him. Snake climbed up after the couple, Aurora trying to block off the undead with her sword. A sudden shriek from the angel made Ciel open his eyes and look down at her in fear. Aurora's sword clattered the the ground, and she was clutching her arm which was practically pouring blood. "Aurora!" Ciel cried. Aurora looked up at him, her eyes that glowing fuchsia, rimmed with heavenly silver. "Do not move. Stay where you are, Ciel. And close your eyes." Ciel was shaking now, Lizzie was sobbing in his arms and he pulled her close, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"I swear Lizzie-I'll protect you without fail, no matter the cost!"

Aurora could feel the undeads breath on her and prepared herself for the end. No one was going to make it here on time.

"How admirable of you, young master." A flurry of knives flew past, taking out the wave of undead nearest to the demon. "That is just how a gentleman ought to behave." Aurora looked up at him panicked and holding her wounded arm. "Sebastian! Don't just stand there!" Her voice was strained and panicked. Ciel glared at his butler, "Sebastian this is an order, hurry up and take care of the undead!" Sebastian's eyes glowed crimson. "Yes, my lord." He took off in a sprint into the horde of undead, "This is none too refined a method, but if all that is required is to destroy their heads..." Aurora's eyes widened in horror as he grasped the head of one of the undead, "This way is by far the most expedient!" Aurora stared in horror, watching the demon unfurl his true skills. His butler's uniform morphed into a longer tailcoat made of a smoky substance, his eyes were glowing a bright crimson red, a demonic guttural growl escaped him, and Aurora found herself feeling a little bit afraid of him. She noticed Ciel was staring with equal horror of sorts, lost in memory. Aurora closed her eyes and unfurled a wing, covering his eyes. She wouldn't allow him to see this side of Sebastian. 

"Aurora." Aurora didn't realize she was shaking with fear, her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing labored. She slowly sheathed her wing and wrapped her arms around her body. "Aurora, are you alright?" Aurora nodded, eyes still squeezed shut. "Yes.. I'm fine." Sebastian frowned and looked up at their young master, eyes still faintly aglow, a smirk forming on his face. "All done, young master." Ciel stood shakily, Lizzie's hands gripping his arms so hard to the point the earl was sure they would leave marks. Sebastian walked over and held out his hands. Both Ciel and Lizzie looked horrified at the blood covered butler. Aurora gently pushed him aside and reached up to help them down. "Your gloves, Sebastian..." She murmured, still not looking at the demon. Sebastian frowned and glanced down at his gloves. "Oh. My apologies my lord." Aurora helped Ciel and Elizabeth down, Elizabeth clinging tightly to Ciel as they stood in the blood covered floor. "You were like a beast." Ciel said coldly. "please, do forgive me sir. It was a matter of some urgency after all." Aurora looked at the bodies and gently kicked one with her foot. "The bodies appear to be quite fragile. More so than that of a human." Ciel furrowed his brow, But why are there so many of them on this ship?" Aurora suddenly used her good arm to reach into Sebastian's coat and snatch a few knives, throwing them in the direction of Rian Stoker who was creeping away from the scene. "I believe we had best put that question to him." 

Sebastian had Stoker restrained, and Ciel began his interrogation. Aurora stood off to the side, clutching her wounded arm. "Snow! Your bleeding! Says Emily." Snake exclaimed. Aurora glanced down at her arm. A decent sized chunk had been taken out of it. "Oh, I suppose I am." Lizzie gasped, "Oh my goodness! We need to get you to the infirmary right away!" Aurora smiled, "Oh I'm fine my lady. No need to worry about me." Ciel gasped suddenly, horrified as Stoker revealed that there were far more undead on board the ship. "There's ten times as many as there were in here," Stoker said. Aurora looked worried and glanced over at Sebastian. "What do we do?" Sebastian frowned and looked to Ciel, "This is not good young master. What would you have us do?" Ciel hissed, "'Not good' doesn't even begin to cover it! One of those monsters is bad enough, now you mean to tell me there are still ten times as many as this?!" Ciel was pacing now, "That would mean that the interior of the ship is most likely crawling with droves of them." Aurora looked at him, "What would you have us do, milord?" Ciel looked to his maid and butler, "Sebastian, this is an order, get my aunt and family somewhere safe. And see to it that Aurora get medical attention." Sebastian glanced at the maid and growled at the gash on her arm. "What of you, young master? What of you and Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel reloaded his pistol, "We'll only get in your way. I am armed, so we should be able to manage for a while. Return at once you've secured my family's safety and gotten Aurora medical attention!" Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord." Aurora gasped as he picked her up bridal style. "Hold on! Surely it's best if one of us remains with you, milord! I'm fine! Barely a scratch!" Ciel glared, "Aurora. I was not asking if you needed medical attention." Aurora sighed, "Yes, milord. Understood." Sebastian quickly carried her out of the room and glanced at her wounded arm, "Honestly- could you not have been more careful?" He asked coldly, Aurora narrowed her eyes at him, "You didn't have to entertain that reaper. I was cornered. And something here is weakening my angelic powers." Sebastian stopped and set her down, examining her arm. "Your not healing." Aurora gasped, "What?! How is that possible?!" Sebastian frowned, "I'm not sure." He suddenly slammed his mouth onto hers, and Aurora was about to push him off and snap at him when she suddenly felt the demon tasting her soul. She thrashed briefly before he pulled away, releasing his hold on her soul. She coughed, "Sebastian! What-" Sebastian was frowning, "Your soul hasn't changed. But something is different. Did you have anything to eat at the party? Or drink?" Aurora shook her head, "No. But I've been a bit dizzy all day..." Sebastian snarled, "You didn't think to mention this?" Aurora narrowed her eyes. "I didn't anticipate being hounded by the undead, Sebastian. Now can we please go and help Ciel's family? Like we were ordered to do?" Sebastian grabbed her and pulled her close. " _I_ was ordered to get you medical attention and see to the Midfords. You were ordered to simply do as I tell you." Aurora scoffed, "And pray tell what would you have me do?" Sebastian glared, "Stay close to me and stay out of trouble." Aurora rolled her eyes, "Someone's not overprotective..." She said sarcastically, following after him. She suddenly felt light headed and paused. Upon not hearing her footsteps, Sebastian turned. "Aurora?" Aurora waved her hand, "Go on without me. I'm fine." Sebastian sighed and picked her up again. "If you think I'm going to leave you alone your absolutely mad." Aurora sighed, "I'm sure I'll-" Everything became blurry for the angel and she blinked, her eyes dulling. "Se...bastian..." Sebastian stopped and looked down at her, and growled. "Gabriel is here. That's the only thing that could explain this." Aurora narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "And I presume your going to do something about it and play the role of knight in shining armor?" Sebastian smirked, "But of course, my lady. What kind of lover would I be if I couldn't protect my beloved?" 

Aurora was pouting a few minutes later. Sebastian had managed to find Lucian in the chaos and handed her off to the other angel. "I have reason to believe Gabriel's on board the Campania." Sebastian was saying, "I cannot think of any other reason as to why she would be so weak." Lucian chuckled, "Oh you don't know much about angels do you, Lord Malphas?" Aurora groaned in annoyance. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "What is it then?" Lucian smirked, "Among women there is a thing that comes monthly, however it aches more for the Fallen. And because Aurora is a half breed angel, half arch and half Fallen- it makes her more human. Hence why she is not healing. As for the monthly cycle..." He chuckled, "It cannot be stopped. It's just a fact of life. I am surprised you wouldn't know of such things. Lady Lucia has one herself-" Sebastian waved his hand, "Enough then. So Gabriel is?" Lucian chuckled, "Somewhere in hiding presumably. But Fallen generally take longer to regenerate, and considering she was born half arch that part makes her emotionally vulnerable. Now that she is a Fallen, healing will take longer. Not quite as if she was struck by a reaper scythe, but she should start healing an hour after the blow." Aurora sighed, "Can you two stop worrying over me? I'm fine." Sebastian frowned, "I'm not taking any risks." Lucian smiled, "She'll be fine. Aurora, how is your arm?" Aurora smiled and held it up, revealing it was already beginning to scab over. "Perfectly fine. Now, lets go." She stood up at strutted off in search of the Midfords. Lucian leaned over to Sebastian, "You best be good to her demon. That angel is like a little sister to me. And I'd kill you if you hurt her." Sebastian smirked, "I assure you, I've nothing but good intent with her." Lucian spread his wings, "See that you be good to her. I will be watching."

By the time Sebastian and Aurora reached the Midfords, explained the situation and helped them fight off a few of the undead, the conversation that followed was quite interesting. "It seems you speak the truth, so out of gratitude I will overlook your indecent appearances." Francis said, ripping her rapier out of the undead's skull. Sebastian smirked, "What about my face?" Aurora nudged him with a small playful smile. "Francis! Are you alright?!" Alexis Midford cried rushing over. "Butler? Maid?" he asked surprised, "Where is Lizzie?!"Aurora smiled, "She is safe with the young master, sir." Sebastian smiled in turn, "Both of whom are alive, of course. We've been instructed to take you to a safer location." That was when Francis and Alexis broke the news to them that they would not be going to a safer location. Aurora and Sebastian simply stood there, watching as they monologued, then ordered them to go back to Lady Elizabeth and Ciel. Aurora sighed, "Ciel won't be mad at us for this, will he?" Sebastian shook his head, "I don't believe so. Come. Let's return to the master and Lady."


	50. The Butler & Maid, Guessing & Struggling

The ship shook then and Aurora staggered, Sebastian quickly pulling her into his arms to steady her. "What's going on?!" She cried, "Did we hit something?!" Sebastian looked shocked, "It cannot be!" He quickly pulled Aurora alongside him, racing to the wheelhouse. Aurora suddenly tripped on a piece of ice with a shriek and barreled into Sebastian. "This is no time for your clumsiness, Angelica!" Sebastian snapped pulling her to her feet before quickly moving to seal the water tight doors. Aurora glared, "I am not clumsy!" She moved to put weight on her left foot and bit back a cry of pain. _I take that back,_ she thought, gritting her teeth, _maybe I am clumsy. For an angel._ Sebastian threw a knife right beside her face and she gasped, hearing the blade make contact with the undead being behind her. "Tonight promises to be a ghastly evening..." Sebastian muttered to himself.

They walked back outside and Sebastian handed Aurora his coat, "Hold this." Aurora frowned, "Sebastian? Sebastian, what are you-" She gasped watching him dive off the edge into the cold water. "Sebastian!" She screamed. She began breathing heavily, hyperventilating. She was prepared to spread her wings when the butler resurfaced and pulled himself back on board the ship. Aurora pulled him onto the deck alongside her and jumped into his arms sobbing. "Why couldn't you just tell me you were going to do that, you damned demon?!" Her voice cracked as she sobbed, hiccupping as she did. "You scared me!" Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on her mid to lower back. "Hush, I'm fine. I just needed to check the damage to the boat." He pulled away and started back towards the wheelhouse. "The damage is extensive. The amount of water a ship can hold is equivalent to the mass of the vessel." Aurora gasped, "Four compartments could be wholly flooded by now, that means-" Sebastian cut her off, "We've less than an hour." Aurora finally took a good look at him and her jaw slacked. His shirt was drenched against his body, his toned abs clearly visible, his vest unbuttoned and without his tailcoat. "Aurora?" Sebastian inquired, eyeing the angel worriedly, then smirking when he saw the desire in her eyes. He walked over and pulled her tightly against him and slammed his mouth onto hers passionately. Aurora moaned into his mouth, holding his face in her hands. When he pulled away, he wore a tantalizing smirk. "I promise when we find ourselves out of this situation we will have some time alone." Aurora nodded, "As long as you can look the way you do now, I'm all for it." Sebastian chuckled, and tilted her chin up, noticing how her innocent silver blue eyes sparkled with want and need. "We can certainly see, my love." He pressed a hot kiss to her lips before he draped his coat over her shoulders and his eyes flashed at the sight of her bundled in his coat. "Well you most certainly look ravishing in my tailcoat..." he murmured, "Perhaps later only in my tailcoat?" Aurora shivered and then grabbed his hand, "Come on. We can talk about what we want to do to each other on the way to finding the young master and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian grinned, "But of course. I only wish we had another night on this boat, the past couple of nights have been quite romantic." Aurora giggled, lacing her hand with his as they made their way inside, in search of the master and lady. "You do have a talent for being romantic Sebastian, I'll give you that." He smiled and pulled her into his arms, "Am I being romantic now?" he purred, lifting her up bridal style and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Aurora sighed and ran a hand through his wet black hair, "You have no idea..."  
  
  


Sebastian had Aurora's hand clasped tightly in his as he pulled her through the first class lounge. "You there! Servants!" Aurora and Sebastian turned to see a plump older man waving about a cheque. "If you save me, I'll give y-" He didn't finish his sentence before he was run over by a horse and carriage. Sebastian quickly pulled Aurora away from the scene and they made their way to the second class dining hall. Sebastian stood under a vent, and suddenly Ciel fell out of it, into the butler's arms. Aurora smiled and walked over, "Hello young master, Lady Elizabeth." As Sebastian set Ciel down, Aurora held her arms out for Lizzie. Lizzie climbed into the maid's arms and Aurora smiled noticing the lady now wore Ciel's tailcoat. "Pardon our punctuality, young master." Sebastian said moving to stand beside Aurora who set Lizzie down beside Ciel. "You two are unharmed?" He asked. Lizzie linked her arm with Ciel's. "Ciel protected me, so I'm fine!" Aurora glanced at Sebastian with a sly smirk. The earl was truly a spitting image of his butler. "What of my aunt and family?" Ciel asked. "I believe they are alright," Aurora said, "They insisted on staying to save passengers." Lizzie smiled, "That sounds like my mother, thank you Sebastian, Aurora- if they're all together they should be fine."

"You are most welcome my-"

"Achoo!" All attention was turned to Ciel who let out a small sneeze and cough. Aurora was by his side in an instant, beginning to remove Sebastian's tailcoat from her shoulders, "Milord-" Ciel shook his head, "No. I don't need it. The tails will drag behind me." Aurora frowned, "But milord- if your body is chilled too much, your cough-" Ciel snapped, "Don't bring that up now! Put the tailcoat back on, Aurora. That is an order." Aurora frowned and obeyed, "Yes milord." Sebastian began ushering them out of the room, "Come along, they are loading the lifeboats. Let us hurry to the deck and-" He was cut off as none other than Grelle Sutcliffe and Ronald Knox crashed through the ceiling. Aurora pulled Lizzie and Ciel close to her, while Sebastian stood in front of them all. Grelle giggled quietly, "Hunk sighted!" Sebastian had a look of disgust on his face and stepped closer to Aurora. "You are-" Ciel snapped, "Grelle Sutcliffe." Grelle waved, "Hello! It's been absolutely ages, Sebastian darling!" He glanced over at Aurora, "Hello, Rara. You look absolutely lovely in that dress! I must have it!" Aurora smiled, "Thank you Grelle. I'm afraid we must-" Grelle was back to swooning over Sebastian and Aurora narrowed her eyes, jealousy radiating from her. "It must be fate! Us being reunited!" Grelle giggled. Sebastian frowned, "Simply coincidence, I assure you." Grelle was whining, "Cold as ice you are! But that side of you is always divine!" Ronald groaned, murmuring to himself about possibly being late. "Mister Sutcliffe," He whined, "We still have souls to reap, remember?" Grelle turned to argue, "Did you know my darling Bassy was going to be here, Ronald?!" While they were distracted, Sebastian and Aurora quickly guided Ciel and Lizzie away, only for Aurora's ankle to act up and cause her to stumble. "Hey!" Grelle cried running at them. Ciel and Elizabeth quickly ran into the hallway, only to fall and trip over a fallen chair, Ciel hurting his leg badly. "To think you were the type to light fire in a girl and then cast her aside like that!" Sebastian sighed, "Please don't immolate yourself on my account." He pulled Aurora to his side, "And haven't I explained to you before Grelle? I'm not exactly on the market." Aurora smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he supported her in one arm. "I apologize Grelle, but I can't help it if I fall for him." Grelle snapped, "You didn't fall _willingly_!" Sebastian quickly dodged Grelle's attack, "On the contrary, I've learned to accept it at this point!" Aurora said holding on tighter to Sebastian, "I mean- I already _fell in love_ with him, why not take the next step and _truly_ fall for him?" Sebastian smirked, "I'm flattered, Aurora." The angel narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm still a little angry you let me fall, Sebastian. Your not completely out of the woods." The butler hummed, fighting off Grelle with her in one arm, "Oh? I believe you forgot to mention that the past few weeks." Aurora blushed furiously, "Sebastian!" Grelle whined, "Rara, I love you to death but you stole my Bassy!" Aurora shrieked as Grelle swung the death scythe at her again. "Grelle! Are you trying to kill me?!" She snapped, "Because I assure you- killing me will not make Sebastian like you at all! In fact, I think it'll only piss him off." She heard Ciel screaming suddenly, "Lizzie! Run!' Aurora and looked over and gasped, Elizabeth was surrounded by the undead, and Ciel out of bullets, screaming for her to run. Elizabeth gave him a sad look, with a sweet smile. "Sebastian!" Aurora yelled, "Elizabeth!" Sebastian made to run over only to drop Aurora and use both hands to stop Ronald's death scythe from slicing through them. Aurora grunted as she hit the floor, looking up to see Ronald and Sebastian grappling. She took the chance to pull herself up and run towards Ciel and Elizabeth, her ankle burning with pain that was quickly fading with each step. She made it just in time to hear Ciel's horrified scream.

"Lizzie!"

 _Slice_. The rapier sliced through the undead, shocking everyone. Lizzie was graceful as an angel, the skill of the finest swordsman. Swordswoman in her case. Aurora quickly rushed over to see to the children, while Sebastian held off the reapers for as long as he could. "Are you alright?!" Aurora was checking them both over worriedly. Lizzie smiled, "We're alright Aurora" Aurora frowned at Ciel who looked shocked. "Milord? Are you wounded?" Ciel didn't say anything. Lizzie burst into tears then. "I've traumatized him!" Ciel shook himself from his stupor then, "What?! no!" Lizzie wailed, "Your never going to marry me now!" Ciel looked shocked, asking how he could possibly be angry with her and not having a clue what she was talking about. Sebastian walked over, a little out of breath from the reapers who had since gotten back to work. He pulled an arm around Aurora and leaned over, "Are you alright?" Aurora nodded, "I'm fine." Sebastian kept her pulled against his chest, her head resting over his heart. She could hear his shallow heartbeat, beating underneath his flesh. The rhythm of the beating was off. He was growing tired. Aurora frowned and looked up at him, cupping his face in her hand and turning his face so she could see into his eyes. "Your tiring." Sebastian hummed, "Am I? I hadn't noticed." Aurora looked concerned, "Let me help you." Sebastian shook his head, "No. I'm fine, Aurora." He saw the angel's eyes piercing through his, "Sebastian. Let. Me. Help. You." Sebastian chuckled and pulled her close and kissed her. "I'm fine..." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Aurora frowned, "Are you sure?" He gave her a firm nod. "Yes. Now let's get the master and Lady Elizabeth to the lifeboats before things get any worse." They turned back to Lizzie and Ciel, Lizzie still bawling while Ciel desperately tried to reassure her he wasn't mad at her. "Y-You mean your still going to marry me?" Lizzie sniffed, "You don't hate me?" Ciel gaped, "H-Hate you?! I-" He opened his mouth and immediately began blushing. Aurora smiled at the sight while Sebastian put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Ciel glared at him, "Something funny?" Sebastian chuckled, "Nothing my lord, just that even the young master cannot help himself in front of a lady." Ciel blushed and snapped, "Now isn't the time for this! We're heading upstairs! Come on!" Aurora frowned noticing Ciel's swollen leg, "Sebastian, your going to have to carry him. He can't walk on that leg." Elizabeth gasped, "Oh Ciel! Are you alright?!" Ciel nodded, wrapping an arm over his butler's shoulder as he picked him up, "Quite. I'm fine Lizzie. Now let's get out of here."  
  
  


They continued on walking, Sebastian snickering under his breath, only to be scolded by Ciel. "I order you to-" Aurora put a hand over his mouth, "Milord, your just going to encourage him. Maybe threaten him with something he can't refuse?" She smirked at the boy who got the idea and grinned wickedly. "Sebastian," he muttered, "If you don't stop your insolent laughing, I'm going to order you abstain from all physical activities with Aurora. It was Sebastian's turn to stop and turn red, Ciel and Aurora chuckling to themselves. "My lord," Sebastian said, "What a cruel thing to do." Aurora smirked, "Behave yourself, Sebastian." Snake suddenly ran up, out of breath. "Stoker has escaped, says Keats." Ciel growled, "We'll go onto the first class deck and get to Lizzie's family." Sebastian nodded, "Very good young master." They were nearly there when the ship tilted again, sending Lizzie and Snake careening towards a wall. Aurora quickly grabbed Lizzie, while Snake managed to steady himself. Aurora pulled Elizabeth close and looked at Sebastian. "We need to hurry- this ship will be underwater before we know it."

Lizzie was quiet as they walked and Aurora leaned over, "I understand how you wanted to help Ciel." Lizzie looked up, surprised the maid had even spoken. Aurora smiled, "You were told that old lie, sugar and spice, all that's nice- that's what ladies are made of." Aurora chuckled, "Meant to be the angel who knows nothing but perfection." Lizzie stared, "How do you-" Aurora sighed, "I know it all too well, lady. My father used to be like that." Aurora sighed, "You let go of everything that made you you. Just so you can be what you are expected to be." Aurora put an arm around her, "Just whatever you do, don't lose sight of who you are. Doing what others want you to will not bring you happiness." She glanced at Ciel. "And it will not bring others happiness either." Lizzie frowned, "How do you know that?" Aurora smiled sadly, "Being what everyone wants you to be takes a toll on ones psyche. It took it's toll on mine and I never recovered. Don't live your life being a perfect little girl, live it being what you want. Do what makes you happy, Elizabeth. Because pleasing others is not going to make you that angel everyone wants you to be."

They made it to the first class deck, where they found Edward Midford supervising the women and children into lifeboats. "Edward!" Elizabeth cried, rushing to hug her brother, who held her close to him. He frowned when he saw her sword, "I'm sorry, I know it must have been hard for you..." He then glanced at Ciel, his young sister in his arms. "Forgive me," Ciel said, "It was entirely due to my helplessness." Edward scoffed, "You said it! But fine, my lecture can wait. Now you two get in a boat, quick as you can." Ciel frowned, "Edward. I have a favour to ask of you." Ciel pointed to Snake, "Put him in my stead." Snake's eyes widened in surprise. "I still have business on board." Ciel finished. Edward nodded. "Of course." Lizzie shook her head and made to argue, but a quick blow to a pressure point from Aurora made her fall unconscious. "Apologies, Lady Elizabeth," she said as Sebastian handed the lady off to her brother, "But you would only get in the way and we cannot guarantee your safety." "Butler! Maid!" Edward exclaimed shocked as the couple rendered Elizabeth unconscious. "It appeared that convincing Lady Elizabeth would take some time, so I resorted to a rough measure." Aurora curtsied, "Please mete out whatever punishment you see fit at a later time." Edward shook his head, "No. You have my thanks. It's impossible for me to attack my sister from behind." Sebastian looked at Aurora, "You should go with." Aurora gasped, "What?!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "The young master and I will manage just fine. You should go with Lizzie and Snake." Aurora looked at Ciel who was considering the idea. "Milord!" She cried, "You cannot ask me to-" Ciel looked at her. "Aurora. Go with Lizzie and Snake. Sebastian is right." Aurora snarled, "I will not! And don't even think you can order me to leave! Because I won't! I won't leave you here to die!" She grabbed Sebastian by his vest, her eyes desperate. "Please." Tears streamed down her face, "Please don't leave me here- don't leave me behind Sebastian! You promised! You promised never again! Never!" She clung to the butler, tears streaming down her face. Ciel half expected the demon to succumb, but was surprised to see him deliver the same blow he had delivered to Lizzie to Aurora. The angel in his arms, gasped and fell back into his open arm. Hurt flashed in her grey blue eyes before she passed out. Sebastian handed her off to Edward, "If you see a man named Lucian Grey, tall, bleach blonde, lavender eyes- flag him over. He's a close friend of hers. A brother of sorts." Edward nodded. "Of course." Sebastian turned around and left with his young lord, he was not going to risk Aurora's safety. No matter what, he was going to protect his angel and his master.


	51. His Butler, Shaken- His Maid, Helpless

Aurora came to not long later, Edward was helping Lizzie into a lifeboat, and she was resting against the edge of the ship, Edward going to help her next. Aurora winced and slowly crawled away. Sebastian had knocked her unconscious as he had Lizzie. Aurora thanked whatever god was watching that she was able to wake up before being moved into a lifeboat. Aurora quickly climbed to her feet and made her way back into the sinking ship. She summoned forth the angelic rapier, clutching the white gold blade in her hand before setting off in search of the demon and her master. Her eyes were cold like ice, Sebastian was going to get it when she found him. And she was going to torture him when they returned to the Phantomhive Manor. She finally came to the first class lounge and gasped at the sight. Undertaker. She saw his chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. Eyes that could belong only to, "A grim reaper..." She gasped. Her eyes scanned the room, finally settling on Sebastian and the young master. She used her aura as a shield, preventing her from being scented by the demon or the reapers. She crouched low and watched, waiting for the moment she might need to intervene. Her eyes narrowed, and her hand clutched her sword tightly. She was ready to fight. 

Ciel was staring at the Undertaker in shock. "The Undertaker... is a grim reaper?!" Aurora kept her eyes on the newly discovered reaper, she'd stayed with him for a night, he'd rescued her after she had had her wings severed. He'd been nothing but good to her, and here- he was the enemy all along. A single tear slid down her face, turning to diamond and dropping from her hiding spot. 

_Ping._

It hit the floor. Aurora backed away from the line of sight, worried that she would now be discovered. She noticed the blonde reaper glance in her direction, only to be quickly reprimanded by Grelle. 

"So you're saying that you master minded the Aurora Society's experiments to resurrect the dead?" Ciel asked, gritting his teeth when the reaper remained silent. "Undertaker!" The Undertaker chuckled and put a finger to his lips, a long black painted fingernail just grazing his nostrils. "Shh. That's a secret." he then spoke louder, "Is what I'd like to say, but you have paid for information innumerable times over with that phoenix pose of yours, Earl. So tell you, I shall! Hee, hee." Aurora's eyes narrowed, and her eyes flickered a magenta rimmed by silver. _If Sebastian doesn't kill this reaper I wil-_ Aurora gasped at her own horrified thought. She shook it aside and her glare on the scene hardened. Undertaker was explaining something now. "grim reapers, going by lists, extract human souls from bodies and bring cinematic records to their ends. Day after day. Indifferently. Matter of factly. However, one day after I'd spent a long time as a grim reaper doing just that, day in and day out, something occurred to me." Undertaker smirked, "What would happen if there was a sequel after those endings?" Grelle looked shocked, and disgusted, the blonde reaper behind him looking shocked altogether. "You're telling me you edited their cinematic records?" Grelle asked. Undertaker giggled, "Well now, why not use your powers and have a looksee at their records yourself!" Aurora watched from her hiding place and stared in disbelief at the edited records. "now that's just disgraceful..." she muttered quietly as the cinematic record played. Aurora heard a low moaning behind her and began creeping away from the area, circling the lounge filled with undead. She grimaced as Undertaker began dancing with one of his creations and glanced around the room for a new hiding spot. She knew if she was seen things could take a dangerous turn for the worst. As she was surveying the room, her attention was drawn back as a fight broke out between Sebastian and the two reapers. Undertaker was sitting there, watching with a smile. Aurora tensed, ready to fight if Sebastian needed her. "Sebastian darling! What do you think you're doing!" Grelle cried furiously. Sebastian stood tall, crimson eyes cold. "We cannot allow you to haul him away." Ciel confirmed, "We ourselves are tasked with presenting the truth before her majesty, the Queen. We mustn't let him escape!" Sebastian smirked, "And so, we shall take him into our custody." Grell snapped back,

"This is a grim reaper concern!" Sebastian, as always was ready to quip back. 

This is my duty as a butler." Grell snarled,

"Outsiders should stay out of it!" Sebastian's smirk was dancing across his face and his crimson eyes were dark with intent and held a glimmer of mischief. 

"I humbly ask that outsiders refrain from interfering."

Grell chuckled darkly, "Stoic as usual Sebastian darling! You do know how to get my blood rushing!" Aurora tensed, watching Grell's movements carefully. She wasn't sure she trusted the reaper not to try something. She gave herself a quick crash course on every combat technique she had ever learned.

**_Many, Many, Years Ago._ **

_Angelica Laverne had her hair pulled back into a bun, a rapier was in her right hand, and she rounded on Lucian. Her father, the Arch Angel Michael Laverne watched proudly from the side lines, making sure to criticize his daughter's every movement.  
_

_"Your feet are not aligned, Angelica. Shift your weight."_

_Angelica obeyed, and as Lucian lunged at her, she dodged him swiftly. Michael smiled, "Good." Lucian laughed, "You have improved, Angie. But have you improved enough?" Angelica smirked, "Certainly, Lucian. If I had to I could easily fight you in my favorite gown and get not a mark on it." Lucian chuckled, "Is that a challenge, Lady?" Angelica grinned, "It is." Lucian smiled, "Very well then, Lady Angelica, go and change into your gown, and we will see if what you say is true."_

_When the angel returned, in her favorite gown, a white and silvery blue flowing gown that flowed out behind her, Lucian was ready. Her father handed her his rapier. Angelica was shocked. "Wha- Father your rapier?!" Michael Laverne smiled, his blonde hair neatly combed back and his blue eyes smiling warmly at his daughter. "Always remember my little dove," he said, "A sword must fit it's master. Not the other way around. A master of the sword must be worthy, and you my dove- you are worthy." Angelica smiled and took the rapier, marching into the ring to battle Lucian. In the end, she did win- but she did get a tear in her favorite dress. As the seamstress sewed it, her father chuckled, "You are stubborn, dove. Just like your mother." Angelica smiled, feeling a bit more proud of herself. "Yes..." She said, glancing at the family portrait on the wall of her and her parents. It was done during one of her mother's visits from the second circle. "Just like mother."_

Aurora was jolted from her reverie when she heard the clashing of silver and a blade flung by her face. She looked down into the lounge, Sebastian was out of breath, as was Grelle and Ronald. Undertaker tsked, "Come, come. What's the matter? Is this all the three of you can manage? Your going to hunt me down aren't you?" 

_Shing._

A white gold rapier clipped the Undertaker's hair, and his eyes widened. Aurora sighed, leaning over the banister. "Oh such a shame, I'd intended to take off your head." Ciel and Sebastian gasped. "Aurora?!" Ciel exclaimed, "I told you-" Aurora chuckled, "To get into a lifeboat? Me? You must be joking." Aurora summoned forth the rapier to her hand with a small smirk, "You tell an angel, raised by an arch who had all the time in the world that she should flee instead of fighting?" Aurora's eyes flashed a silver rimmed violet, "Oh how stupid you must be." She moved to stand beside Sebastian, a small teasing smirk on her face, "Did you miss me?" She murmured. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "On the contrary, I'd hoped you would remain in the lifeboat, Aurora. This is dangerous." Aurora scoffed, "Dangerous? Pfft. Sebastian, love- have you really ever seen me fight?" Aurora readied her blade, "I would have joined Heaven's guard had I not been part Fallen." Sebastian smirked, "Well then, I hope you can defend yourself when I cannot, my lady." Grelle made a face, "Ugh. Can you two stop flirting! Bassy is mine!" Aurora smiled at Grelle, then reached up and pulled the demon butler into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled mockingly, "Is he now? Because I don't recall ever seeing Sebastian give you a passionate kiss. Or, even kiss you." Grelle was shaking with rage and emotion. "You two..." Grelle gritted his teeth, "Are so cute yet it's so infuriating I can't stand it!" Aurora held up her rapier as Grelle came at her, Grelle's eyes widened as the sword didn't snap in two. Aurora sighed, "Grelle, darling I feel I've mentioned this before. My father's sword- the sword of an Arch Angel, is infused with the same material your reaper scythes use. Therefore," She grinned, "It can withstand most anything." Grelle yelped and backed off quickly. Sebastian smiled deviously, "I must say, when your in fighting form you are quite impressive Aurora." He lowered his voice to a more seductive tone, "I'll have to reward you for it later." Aurora's face blossomed into a blush but she maintained herself. "We can cease with the pillow talk thank you!" She said, her voice a bit shaky. Sebastian smirked, "Certainly." 

The battle resumed, Sebastian and Aurora back to back but withdrawing momentarily as Grelle and Ronald made their move. Aurora gasped when she saw a look of panic cross the two reapers faces, before the Undertaker swung his sotoba, and it cut both reapers, throwing them back. Sebastian frowned and pushed Aurora gently behind him. "I can fight you know!" Aurora snapped, annoyed he was trying to protect her. Sebastian glanced back at her, "It isn't that I'm not confident in your abilities, my lady- it's simply that I don't trust the others in the room to harm you." Aurora sighed, "My hero." Sebastian pulled her close, his arm wrapping quickly around her waist, eyes glowing red. "I should hope so, Angelica..." He growled, "Perhaps I'll make a daring rescue soon. Though I should hope I have no need to." Aurora shuddered and gulped. "Why is it your romantic at the worst times!" She whined. Grelle groaned, "Can you two knock it off?!" Aurora readied herself, "Don't blame me! Blame him! He's the one-" She was yanked back by Sebastian as Undertaker swung his death scythe just where she had ben a moment ago, "Don't get distracted!" Sebastian hissed. Aurora glared, "Don't _be_ distracting then!" Undertaker wielded his death scythe now, and the four other supernatural beings all stood on their guard. Sebastian hummed, "I see, in the presence of many death scythes, the motto that a single death scythe can cut through anything becomes a falsehood." Ronald looked shaken and confused, "Don't they get confiscated when a grim reaper retires?" Undertaker sighed, running a hand along the blade of his scythe, "I found it hard to part with mine as we'd been together for so long, 'twas such a hassle sneaking it out with me!" Undertaker smirked, and readied his scythe, "Now. Shall I try hunting you all instead?" Alarm shot through Aurora as he ran at Sebastian. "Sebastian, move!" She yelled, running to tackle the demon just as the death scythe impacted where he would have been. Sebastian grunted as he hit the ground. "I can do fine on my own. Stay out of the fight, Aurora." Aurora glared, "Oh you bas-" She was cut off as Undertaker's scythe came at her. She held up her rapier and pushed, fear crackling through her as she noticed the rapier strain under the force of the death scythe. She suddenly released all force, dropped, and dove to the side, wincing as the scythe grazed her shoulder. _Thankfully it wasn't my wings..._ She thought, wincing as she stood. 

Sebastian, who had seen the whole thing, eyes her up and down ensuring she was alright before a snarl appeared on his face, making him look like a vicious guard dog. Aurora glanced at the tables and chairs around them, then quickly, while Undertaker was distracted by Sebastian, chucked a table at the retired reaper, who barely managed to slice through the thrown table before another was thrown at him by Sebastian. "It's no use," Undertaker said, "Slicing tables is no different than breaking biscuits." Aurora smirked, "I know. I simply wanted to give Sebastian enough time to get inside the wide reach of your scythe." Undertaker chuckled, "You thought up an amusing notion, master butler and maid!" Aurora gasped watching as Undertaker flipped, suddenly landing behind Ciel and grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. "Then I shall do the same." Aurora tensed, Sebastian frozen beside her. Undertaker pulled Ciel close, and caressed his face with dangerously long fingernails. "I can at long last have your Lordship set foot into the coffin I custom mad just for you..." He whispered to the boy. Aurora was about to run at him, but Sebastian beat her to it. And the next moment made her release a blood curdling scream.

Sebastian was just a foot away from reaching Ciel when he realized his horrible mistake. "I knew you would come..." Undertaker murmured with a grin, throwing Ciel off the banister balcony. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, but then he felt the scythe bury itself in his abdomen. Blood choked out of his mouth, and splattered from his gut. He saw Aurora scream, unsheathe her wings, and fly up to catch Ciel. Her wings... A beautiful shade of....

_White._


	52. His Butler, Maturing - His Angel, Vengeful

Aurora had no choice. She unsheathed her wings, flew forward and caught Ciel. She flapped her wings, desperately trying not to look at them as they fanned out around her. Ciel was in her arms, his eyes wide as he stared at Sebastian. Both of them only able to watch as the demon's cinematic record began to play.

"Sebastian!" He saw his master reach out, then his angel's wings before he was enveloped in his demon form and memory.

**_It was thousands of years ago._ **

_A field of lush green grass, the earth soft underneath the young demon's feet. He was hungry. He needed a soul. Then, he scented it. Her. The angel. He saw the bright, blinding, white gold feathers lower the creature to the ground, her silver blue eyes bright with wonder as her feet touched the ground for the first time._

_**I was bewitched.** _

_Her hair was a beautiful, light blonde, almost bleach blonde, but dark enough to have a lovely color. Her eyes, silvery blue, were enchanting. He stood there, a young, starving, scraggly little demon. Her, a beautiful young angel, roughly his age if he had to guess. She smelled of a thousand souls, a delicacy. He briefly pondered over stealing her soul, but then he found himself unable to drain the beauty and youth from her face. He made to leave, but a branch cracked under his weight. He growled. The angel turned, alarmed. "What are you doing here?" He growled. The angel was flustered, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize someone was already here! I just came to feel the grass under my feet! Honest!" The young demon stood there. As did she. They stared at each other for a solid few minutes before she finally spoke, "Are you a demon?" The young demon stood taller, and nodded. The angel flew around him as though she were examining him. "You don't look like a demon." He snapped, "I am!" The angel grinned, "Prove it!" The young demon's eyes flashed a bright fuchsia. In response, the angel's flashed silver._

_**We were natural enemies.** _

_**We should have been. But fate... is a funny thing.** _

_There were visions of several more meetings over the years, the demon then shown braiding the angel's hair as she sat on a rock overlooking a pond._

_The same pond that had been rectified a few months ago._

_The angel was laying back on the rock, a flower in her hand, picking the petals as she spoke the the demon. "Malphas," she said, "Have you ever seen a human?" The demon nodded, "Plenty of times. Why?" The angel glanced back at him, "What are they like? I've never seen one." Malphas, the demon- looked confused, "Why not? Surely you angels must come down to earth at some point. We demons come up to feed." The angel sighed, "I cannot see humans because I'm not allowed to see nor interact with any, my father is an arch angel- and because I am a half breed I need to remain safe inside the borders of Heaven. Therefore, speaking to humans is forbidden." Malphas paused, "Then... what is what we're doing right now?" The angel was quiet. "Forbidden?" Malphas smiled and nodded humming, "Exactly." The angel sat up abruptly, spinning around to lay on her stomach, a pleading look in her eyes. "Malphas! Won't you take me to the nearest human village?! Please?!" Malphas blinked. "I-" He stopped and thought for a moment. Then, his eyes brightened, "Meet me here tonight. We'll go then." The angel looked thrilled, and hugged him. "Thank you!" She spread her wings, and quickly flew back up to the heavens._

_As promised, that night he waited by the lake. She flew down not long after, and he took her by the hand, pulled her into his arms, and in a flash- they were in front of the Schon Brohn Palace. He had his hair slicked back, and wore a suit fitting for the time period. The angel, he gifted a dress to match, then did her hair to the event. They entered the palace, hand in hand. Introducing themselves as nobility- a betrothed prince and princess of two countries. They danced the night away, and then came the inevitable. The promise, and it's failure._

_"It's so beautiful..." The angel murmured, the demon smiled, "We could always run." The angel looked surprised, "What?" The demon held out his hand, "We could run away. Together. We wouldn't need to abide by the boundaries of heaven or hell- we could travel the world together. No one to stop us." The angel looked surprised, albeit concerned. "If we were ever caught the heaven guard would kill you!" Malphas smiled, "I sincerely doubt that. But even if they did, it would be worth it. It would mean I got to spend my life doing something meaningful." The angel blushed and she nodded. "Let's go now." The demon shook his head, "We can't just leave with nothing. Go home, get some clothes, maybe a weapon or two- I'll meet you by the lake at dawn, then we'll go." The angel smiled, "Promise?" The demon smiled, pressed his lips to hers briefly, and rested his head against hers. "I promise, Angelica Laverne. I promise you that together, we will travel the world."_

_**She never came. I was furious... But I moved on. Until recent.** _

There were more present visions, Sebastian, Aurora, and Ciel.

**_My contract, my lover, and myself. A combination I never imagined to see in my long demon's life. I can remember the day both were forged. The day by the lake, and the small sacrificial room, filled with cages..._ **

He is calling me. Amidst sorrow, rage, confusion and despair.. he is hurling out the words like a curse.

A young Ciel Phantomhive, sat in a cage, desperately reaching out to his demonic savior.

"Tell me boy, what is your name?" The demon Malphas asked. The young, navy blue haired boy spoke emotionlessly. "I am Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The successor to the title of Earl Phantomhive."

Malphas hummed thoughtfully, "I see. Very well. Then I must take a form befitting the servant of an Earl."

Out of the blackness, his dark, leathered heels turned to oxfords, and a tall, pale, dark haired man donning a midnight black suit that matched his hair appeared. "Now, command of me anything that you wish, my little lord."

**_After I exterminated those who laid harm to him, he wished three things of me._ **

**_To protect him without betrayal until his revenge came to fruition._ **

_**To obey his every command without question.** _

_**And to never tell lies.** _

**_For a butler to an earl to execute these tasks smartly will be no easy feat, I daresay._ **

Ciel confessed he knew not where his manor was.

**_Oh, I say. What a pain this is. However- even the full length of one lifespan of a child of man is but the blink of an eye to me. I shall be happy enough to kill time for a spell and then eat my fill._ **

**_But dear, dear. I have saddled myself in the employ of a shockingly sheltered little master who knows not the ways of the world._ **

Ciel stared at the ring in his hand, and murmured to himself, before speaking to his demon butler. "What is your name?" Malphas smirked, "You may call me whatever you please, master." Ciel thought for a moment. "Sebastian. You are Sebastian as of today." Malphas- Sebastian, smiled and bowed, "Very well. Then please address me as Sebastian from now on. This was the name of your former butler, sir?" Ciel shook his head. "It was the name of my dog." 

**_I retract what I stated earlier._ **

**_I have ended up in the employ of an outrageously wicked brat._ **

**Royal London Hospital**

Ciel stood on his toes, leaning over the front counter at the hospital. "Excuse me? Would you please send for Auntie An... Rather, Doctor Dalles-" There was a crash. Ciel and Sebastian turned, an elderly man was on his hands and knees, reaching out for Ciel. 

"Old man Tanaka!" 

"Young master! Young master!"

Sebastian watched the boy race into the man's arms, and hold him close. "I am glad. I am so very glad to see you alive!" Tanaka said, holding the young boy close to his body. The demon averted his gaze, remembering several hundred years ago.

_**Seeing them like that made me remember. Remember her. My new master's eyes did not help to soothe my painful past. Her eyes were a lighter color than my master's, but they held that same bright innocence.  
** _

_**It disgusted me.** _

**_I stood by my lord's side throughout everything. Returning to his manor, watched him mourn his parents for the first and last time._ **

_**Became his teacher, watched him fail, fail and try again to succeed.** _

_**Yet, he still had nightmares of his past.** _

"Young master?" Sebastian opened the door to the Earl's bed chambers. In the darkness, lit only by the light of the candle in his hand, he could see the boy shaking underneath the covers of his bed like a frenzied kitten. His demon heart almost softened. Almost. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, stepping slowly into the room. "Who's there?" Came Ciel's timid voice. "It is I, Sebastian, your butler." Ciel murmured, "Sebastian..." Sebastian walked over and set the candelabra down. "Perhaps it was another bad dream?" Ciel whimpered, "Everyone's dead... And they're all glaring at me...." Sebastian smiled, "Only you and I are in this manor. No one else is here." Ciel nodded under the covers, "Sebastian... Nothing's happened today?"

"No sir. It is a quiet night. Now lie back down and-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Ciel screamed, Sebastian's eyes softened. 

**_He was shaking. He was terrified. I cursed that angel for giving me emotion, for making me feel. I still felt her presence hundreds of years later._ **

"Don't... touch me...." Ciel cried, shaking in his safety blanket. Sebastian gave a short bow, "Very well. I shall take my leave, but if you have need of anything-" Ciel cut him off with a weak childish voice. "Stay. Stay there until I fall asleep. The demon butler smiled, "Yes, my lord."

I stayed there through out the night. Looked at the bright full moon from the bedroom window. Thought of her beautiful silver eyes... How they flashed with that hidden power, power not even she herself knew nor cared to use.

"Young master." Sebastian Michaelis heard the boy flinch and smiled turning to him, "Marvelous. Top marks." Ciel smiled proudly. 

"Excellent shot, my lord." Sebastian held up a pair of ducks.

"Sebastian, what is lunch today?" Ciel asked later, Sebastian smiled, "The roast duck you shot, and for dessert- gateau chocolate, your favorite." Ciel brightened, a happy smile on his face. The demon saw his one eye, bright. Much like his angel's had once been.

Ciel was on horseback, Sebastian walking alongside him. "I think I'll head to the hilltop today," Ciel decided. Sebastian smiled, "Very well. I shall accompany you." Ciel grinned widely, "Only if you can keep up!" He took off on his horse, leaving the butler standing there to chuckle to himself, and momentarily grieve for the angel who he believed abandoned him.

_**I watched as he was named Earl, watched him turn away from a peaceful life, and walk headstrong into the darkness. I couldn't have been more proud.** _

Sebastian watched with a small proud smile as Ciel was named Earl. "You might have watched from nearer by." He turned to see Madam Red, Angelina Dalles. Ciel's aunt. She wore a kind smile, "To Ciel, you are already like family." Sebastian shook his head, "It would be impertinent of me to consider myself as anything even resembling family. After all..." He trailed off momentarily, watching his master converse with the Midford Family. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

"You have secured your assets, acquired a beautiful fiancée, so what do you say? Why not cease aspiring to be something as foolish as vengeance and simply live a happy life from here on?" Ciel was silent. The demon licked his lips, preparing to go in for the kill, when-

"I didn't come back 'here' for happiness. I returned for the sake of waging war. Now I carry this name, the name of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Moving forward is the only option we have left." The boy turned to face his butler. "I swear upon this baneful name of mine that I shall have my revenge!" Sebastian's eyes widened.

_**Ohhh. The sight of him turning his back on the light without the slightest hesitation... and plunging into the darkness of the abyss at a noble stride...** _

_**How very beautiful and foolish it is.** _

"I command you, Sebastian. Become my sword and my shield..." Ciel ripped off his eye patch, revealing the contract seal. "And bring my my victory!" Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."


	53. His Butler, Gravely Wounded - His Maid, Fallen Angel

"Sebastian!" The demon's eyes opened. He crashed into Aurora and Ciel, the three of them slamming down to the ground. Sebastian had twisted them so he now laid on his back, and bared the brunt of the force. Aurora looked down and gasped, the wound in his chest was deep, and his blood now covered both her and Ciel. "Sebastian?! Sebastian?!" She frantically slapped his face and shook him vigorously. Ciel was also concerned and joined her in shaking the demon. "Sebastian! Oi! Sebastian!" Sebastian grimaced, and slowly opened his eyes. "There is no need to shout, I can hear you both just.... fine." Aurora gave a small sigh of relief before she stood, her wings still unsheathed and her rapier at hand. "I expected nothing less from a butler and maid such as yourselves." Undertaker said, "I knew you would protect the Earl for me." Aurora hissed, "Shut it, you! I'll run you through with my father's sword for what you have done!" Sebastian sat up and spat out a mouthful of blood. Aurora stood before him, her wings as a shield for both her lover and master. She was breathing heavily, blonde hair plastered to her face, silver blue eyes fierce and cold as the artic ice. She was ready to kill. "Your records were every bit as entertaining as I thought they'd be. However, it has become clear that you, demon, bring the Earl nothing but misfortune. So I believe I shall have to remove you." Aurora screamed, "You dare lay a hand on either of them I'll cut you down where you stand!"

Her scream shook the ship. And Sebastian launched forward to grab Ciel who had begun to tumble as the ship listed. "Sinking, are we?" Undertaker said, a smile on his face. "Blast!" Sebastian hissed. Rian Stoker, who had been gripping a banister, fell and slammed into the rumble. Aurora used a wing to shield his eyes, Sebastian pulling her into the arm he held Ciel in, causing the angel to pull the boy into her own arms, making them resemble a set of Russian nesting dolls. "Rian Stoker, born on the twenty fifth of august in eighteen fifty four, died the twentieth of April eighteen eighty nine. Death caused by injuries sustained in a fall." Grelle said popping in. He frowned at Aurora, "Are you alright, Rara? He got you with that scythe of his too, didn't he?" Aurora grimaced, "I'll be fine! Just a knick." Grelle narrowed his eyes, "He was able to see your cinematic record as well as Bassy's. You both need to rest." Aurora shook her head, "I can manage Grelle. Sebastian-" She looked at the butler, he was already beginning to weaken. Grelle sighed, "Anyways, I need to take care of this one." He went after Undertaker, and Sebastian made to move only to have Ronald stop him. "I'll leave the rogue reaper to you Mister Sutcliffe! I'll dispatch this one while he's still weak." Aurora narrowed her eyes, "You forget you are up against an angel." Ronald chuckled, "Your nothing but a fallen." Aurora smirked, "I was born an arch." She looked at Sebastian, "You take the young master. I'll fight." Sebastian coughed and then noticed through his hazy vision the wound on her back, nearly taking out one of her wings. He would see the muscle underneath, she was healing. But slowly. "No..." he coughed, "Your wings-" Aurora winced, "I can't sheathe them until they heal a bit. They'll be fine." She leapt into the fight, battling with Ronald Knox, leaving Sebastian to evacuate Ciel. The demon jumped back, but broke into a fit of coughs, and was desperately trying to breath. Ciel chuckled, "I can't have you so grossly underestimating my butler or my maid. You think they can be weakened that easily? Your sorely mistaken. Am I right, Sebastian? Aurora?" Sebastian took a heaving breath, "Yes. You are my lord." He broke into another fit of coughs then, alarming both Ciel and Aurora. She knew then she would need to coax him into flying them out, as she could no longer fly or risk loosing her wing. "Ahh, now I'm wondering if I should feel bad for preying upon an injured animal." Sebastian suddenly slammed the blonde reaper into a wall, eyes glowing a demonic red. "You may wish to reconsider that definition of weak." Aurora watched as Sebastian used the last of his strength to take out the reaper. Grelle was busy with the Undertaker, that left her and Ciel. She limped over to the Earl and picked him up, wincing in pain. "Argh." Ciel looked at her concerned, "Aurora? Are you alright?" Aurora nodded, "Just a scratch... milord. She tested her wings. "I doubt I can fly like this..." She looked at Ciel, "I-" Suddenly they noticed Ronald be thrown into Grelle, leaving Undertaker for the taking. Sebastian walked over and joined her and Ciel, leaning on Ronald's scythe. "Young chaps these days are so much weaker than they used to be!" The demon chirped. Undertaker frowned, "Now- that just leaves one." Aurora suddenly heard the ship creaking. "Sebastian..." She grabbed Ciel and looked at the demon, "We don't have time!" Sebastian grabbed tightly onto her and Ciel, and water flooded in. "Alas, the time has come for us to part!" Undertaker said, "I've enjoyed myself immensely!" Grelle attacked Undertaker, unlatching his chain of lockets, which Ciel caught as they fell. "Well my lord, I suppose I'll let you hold onto that for a while. Take good care of it for me won't you? You have no idea how much of a treasure it is to me." Ciel called back, "Treasure? What does that mean?!" Undertaker called back, "No doubt we'll meet again my lord! Until then!" Aurora squeezed her eyes shut, Sebastian grabbed both her and Ciel and jumped, then ran up the deck. When they reached the end. He grabbed Aurora by the arms. "Hold onto him- do not let go of him whatever happens, do you understand me?!" Aurora nodded, "Yes, but why-" He kissed her suddenly, held her close for a moment, "I love you." And then, he put a life preserver over Ciel, "Hold your breaths!" Aurora gasped, "Sebastian! No!" He flashed her a sad smile and threw them both into the water. Aurora could only watch as he went down with the ship. "No..." She whispered, "Sebastian..." 

They landed in a desolate section of water. Aurora holding tightly onto Ciel as they both kicked to stay afloat. Ciel's teeth were chattering, and Aurora feared he might not make it for much longer. She felt her own body failing her, and she kicked harder. Ciel suddenly slipped from her arms and she dove down, pulling him up and on top her back, looking around for something that could be their saving grace. Her wounds began to take their toll on her, and she felt herself drifting into sleep. She weakly grabbed the life preserver and pushed Ciel on top of it. She paddled weakly beside it, before she lost all control of her body. She tried to move, thrash as her body began to sink, but to no avail. She forced her body to swim weakly, pulling herself towards the surface, only to have Sebastian swim down and pull her up the rest of the way, and help her onto a lifeboat he'd gotten. She coughed violently as Ciel pulled her up onto the boat. Both of them huddled together while Sebastian remained in the water, watching them. "unfortunately it took longer than expected to retrieve this from the ship," He said, "Sadly I do not have a hot cup of tea to offer either of you." Ciel shivered, "What happened to the rest of the passengers?" Aurora pulled him close, "Humans can't survive very long in these temperatures. And it seems I'm barely able to as well." Sebastian shook his head, "That's only because you are untrained. When we return to the manor I will be teaching you how to use your demonic powers so you can survive on your own." Aurora laughed and reached over to cup his face. "I don't think I'll ever be alone. I don't plan on leaving you again." The butler smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Ciel coughed, shivering. "My hair has turned to ice..." He whispered, his vision growing hazy. "I'm sleepy..."

Both Sebastian and Aurora quickly drove apart, Aurora shaking the boy. "Ciel?! Ciel you must not fall asleep! Do you hear me?!" Aurora suddenly turned and saw one of the undead. "Behind you! Sebastian!" Sebastian turned only to be dragged under by the undead. Ciel and Aurora felt a surge of adrenaline, both moving to the boat edge to locate the butler. Sebastian came up, kicking the thing off. "Why didn't they all go down with the Campania?!" Ciel exclaimed. "They don't require oxygen and the cold doesn't bother them- so they can't drown." Aurora said, pulling the boy close. The undead all began to come up to the surface. Aurora looked down at Sebastian, still bobbing up and down in the water. "Sebastian, get in the boat, now!" She cried, reaching to help pull him up. The demon pulled himself into the boat, grabbed the oar- and began fighting off the creatures. Aurora grabbed her rapier and took one side while Sebastian did the other. "They're not backing down!" Ciel cried. Aurora sighed, "I imagine they won't until they're bodies are destroyed or whatnot. We are the only living things in the vicinity!" Sebastian glanced back, "What do you wish to do my lord?" Ciel thought, "We can't make for the life boats, if we do Lizzie and the other passengers will become targets as well. If we seek out the other survivors it will put them at risk too." Sebastian hummed, "The others should be safe for the time being- these things seem to be drawn only to the nearest soul to them." Ciel huffed, it was decided. "We'll eliminate them here," he looked at butler and maid, "Do you suppose the pair of you can manage?" Sebastian smirked, "That sounded suspiciously close to a request, give me your order." Aurora nodded, "I as well." Ciel removed his patch, "Sebastian, Aurora- this is an order! Exterminate them!" Both Fallen angel and demon's eyes glowed their respective colors, "Yes my lord!" The two were a blur, "This will rock the boat a bit!" Sebastian said, "Hold on tightly Ciel!" Aurora yelled over the fighting. Sebastian's eyes were glowing a furious bright red, his demon form sparking. Ciel closed his eyes. Aurora's eyes glowed a silver rimmed violet, and she stood back to back with her beloved butler, Ciel crouched between their legs, cowering, while their hands intertwined, a part of them always touching as they fought.

_Always together from this moment on, a silent oath they swore to themselves. Nevermore, would one be without the other. Demon and angel, together for all eternity._

The fight died out eventually. It was sunrise when it finally ended. Sebastian was standing, leaning heavily on the oar, huffing and puffing. Aurora was on the floor of the life boat, Ciel in her arms. Sebastian gave a sputtered cough, drawing both the attention of is lover and young master as he gripped his wound, collapsing to the floor of the boat. "Sebastian!" They cried. "Even for one such as me, a death scythe is nothing to be trifled with." The demon was shaking, and Aurora pulled him close, resting his head on her chest. "Hush. Save your strength..." She whispered, "We're going to be fine." She had sheathed her wings not long ago, painfully so, as she couldn't reveal to humans she was an angel. "Damn the Undertaker," Ciel said examining the chain of pendants from the rogue reaper, "What do you suppose he's after?" Sebastian coughed, "I'm afraid I couldn't hasn't a guess. But you have his mourning jewelry, something clearly precious to him. I feel quite certain that you will meet again." Sebastian grimaced in pain again, and Aurora shushed him. "Rest. Don't speak, Sebastian. You'll only hurt yourself even more." Tears leaked from her eyes and splashed onto the demons face. Sebastian coughed, "Personally- seeing the Undertaker again is something I would much rather forgo." He broke into a fit of coughs, coughing up blood. Ciel stared, "I've never seen you like this before, I didn't even think it possible." Sebastian made to open his mouth, but Aurora stopped him. "Sebastian, please!" She begged, "Say nothing more! Your hurt!" At that moment the sound of a large freight ship sounded, and they looked over to see the boat. "It's our rescue." Ciel said. "Sebastian, Aurora." Ciel turned to both butler and maid, "In your current conditions you won't be able to tend to me as usual, once we have returned to the manor- I want you both to rest. You both did quite well today." Sebastian looked surprised, "My lord..." he regained his composure, "Please, you must stop. It isn't at all like you to say such things. If your not careful, you'll call a storm down upon us."

Aurora looked back at Ciel and Sebastian after they boarded the freighter. Sebastian moved to her side instantly, and wrapped his arm around her. She noticed Elizabeth running over, sobbing. "Ciel!" She tackled him to the floor with a yelp from the boy, he held her, still sobbing. "Ow! Ow! It's alright!" Lizzie bawled, "Ciel you came back! You're here! I was so worried I'd never see you again! but your here!" Sebastian smiled down at the scene, then looked at Aurora. "Your alright?" Aurora nodded, "Yes. I'm more worried about you, honestly. You got the brunt of it." Sebastian smiled, "I'm fine. Promise." Aurora sighed, "How many promises do we make to each other?" Sebastian hummed as they looked out over the Atlantic. "Quite a few, my angel. Quite a few." He looked back at her, a loving look in his burgundy crimson eyes as he looked at her, "I was hoping this trip would go better than it did." Aurora smiled, "I think we were all hoping it wouldn't have undead monsters trying to kill us all." Sebastian chuckled and tugged her close, "Oh you misunderstand me my love," he reached into the pocket of his tailcoat, which Aurora still wore and pulled out a small box. Aurora looked confused, "I'm sorry? I don't understand." Sebastian smiled, "Shall I explain it in human terms or immortal terms?" Aurora thought, "Both." Sebastian chuckled, "I'm asking you to marry me. To be my mate." 


	54. His Butler & Maid, Engaged

Aurora stared, Sebastian opened the small box, inside was a pretty ring (that had clearly cost him a pretty penny),

it was made from a light blue diamond, encased in a golden embellishment, small diamonds scattered throughout, and the decal of a pair of angel wings on one side, and devil wings on the other. The band itself was made of a pretty silver, the small box it was in was a royal blue. Sebastian smiled, "Well? Would you like to spend eternity with me?" Aurora nodded, "Yes. Yes!" He slipped the ring onto her finger and jumped into his arms, making him grunt a bit as she did. She jumped back, "Oh! Sorry!" Sebastian shrugged and pulled her back into his embrace, "I'm used to a little pain." He smiled down at her, "We have all eternity, together my lady." Aurora smiled and clasped her hand in his, "All eternity, Malphas." She whispered softly, "I'm your for the rest of our immortal lives."  
  
  


It took them a day to return to London. When they got to the port, they hired a carriage to return them to the estate. Aurora was dozing in Sebastian's arms, and Ciel smirked, "I see that 'bonus' went to good use. She said yes?" Sebastian smiled and gave him a nod, "Of course she did. If she hadn't I don't think she'd be with me right now." Ciel nodded, "Make sure you both rest when we return to the manor. When I say rest I mean rest. Not _other_ things." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's blushing. "Whatever do you mean young master? The lady and I will of course rest. After all, we are both gravely wounded." Ciel nodded, "Will her wing be alright?" Sebastian sighed, "It is too early to tell my lord. But I believe with some times she will be fine." Ciel watched the blonde angel sleep, "At least she doesn't need to fear looking at her wings. She knows they haven't changed." Sebastian frowned, "Did you not notice, my lord?" He asked, "Her wings are white. Not white gold. The gold tints are gone. I believe because she is part arch that prevented her wings from darkening." Ciel leaned back against his seat and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sebastian smiled at the sight of the boy sleeping. His arm curled around Aurora, and pulled her closer to him. He would need to take a trip to hell with her soon, preferably while they were recovering from the Campania. They would need to let their respective families know about their mating, but the actual mating they could do themselves. And _that_ was something the demon was absolutely looking forward to.  
  
  


"Young master! Sebastian! Aurora! Snake!" The Phantomhive servants rushed out to meet them when they saw them getting out of the carriage. Ciel looked over at Tanaka and Mey-Rin. Tanaka, Mey-Rin, you'll both be filling in Sebastian and Aurora's steads for now. They were severely wounded in the Campania." All eyes fell on butler and maid, Sebastian leaning heavily on Aurora who was helping him up the steps to the mansion. "Come on, just a little further, Sebastian." She murmured, guiding him inside. Mey-Rin and Finney looked extremely concerned. "What happened?!" Finny whimpered. Ciel sighed, "Sebastian sustained a massive stab wound while trying to save me from a violent passenger." The young earl watched with wide eyes as Aurora supported the demon butler, practically carrying him to the guest room he was lending them to recover. "Oh my! Will he be alright?" Mey-Rin asked worriedly, following Ciel into the mansion and down the hall to the guest room where Aurora was helping Sebastian into the bed. "Tanaka, Mey-Rin, would you both retrieve some of Sebastian and Aurora's things from their rooms? They'll be out of commission for some time." The servants looked confused, "My lord..." Mey-Rin said slowly, "Isn't that a bit.... improper? For Mister Sebastian and Miss Aurora to be sharing a room?" Ciel smirked, "Not anymore." The servants all looked over, hearing Sebastian give a groan of pain. It was then they noticed the shimmering engagement ring on Aurora's ring finger as she helped him lay down.

"HE PROPOSED?!" The servants exclaimed shocked.

Sebastian and Aurora glanced over briefly, then Ciel continued to speak, "So you see, it wouldn't be a complete scandal. And as long as you all remain quiet about them sharing a room until they are married, then we shouldn't need to worry." The servants all gave a murmur of agreement before carrying out their tasks. "Will the pair of you be alright?" Ciel asked once the servants had disappeared, leaving him, Aurora and Sebastian alone in the bedroom. Aurora nodded, "I'm sure we'll be fine. I should be able in a few days, Sebastian on the other hand..." She looked at the demon worriedly, "I'm honestly not sure about Sebastian though..." She brushed a hand across his face, the demon himself was drifting in and out of consciousness, and it was clear that he was hurting. "I've never seen him like this," she admitted, "In all the years we were friends I'd seen him fight many times. Seen him wounded, but never as badly as this." Ciel frowned, and a concerned look was faintly showing in his cerulean blue eye. Aurora glanced over, and her gaze softened upon her young master. "Relax milord. I'm sure he'll be fine within the week." Ciel's eyes widened, "A week? It'll be that long?" Aurora sighed, "The longest I ever saw him out of commission was a week. He took on a band of rogue demons. There were about five of them. It was at least a thousand years ago." Her eyes closed at the memory, Sebastian suddenly breaking into a fit of coughs pulled her from the memory, and she moved to his side, handing him a handkerchief as he violently coughed up blood. Ciel looked on, horrified. He remembered being a child then, his mother had been violently ill, and his father had been worried sick. Ciel remembered that horrible, horrible week. His mother admitted to the hospital and there for a whole week before returning, feeling much better. "Milord?" Aurora's voice drew his attention from the reverie. "Huh?" Aurora cast him a small smile, "I'm sure Sebastian will be alright. Now please, rest yourself. I'm sure it won't be too long until her majesty, the queen sends you on another case." Ciel nodded, "Alright. Goodnight, Aurora. Sebastian." He turned and left the room, his eyes wide and his heart beating a bit faster than normal. He didn't notice the moisture in his eyes until the foreign tears began to run down his face. He quickly wiped them away and started towards his bed chambers, Tanaka meeting him there to tuck him in. Ciel was quiet as the old butler got him ready for bed. "Does something trouble you, young master?" Tanaka asked, tucking him in. Ciel frowned, "No. I'm just worried for Sebastian." Tanaka smiled, "I'm sure your butler will be in perfect shape in no time, my lord." Ciel was quiet as he started towards the door. "Tanaka." Tanaka paused, turning to him. Ciel cleared his throat, "Might I have some warm milk and honey? Just this once?" Tanaka frowned, then noticed the scared look in the boy's eyes. He smiled warmly, "Of course, young master."

After Ciel left, Aurora lowered her calm façade. Worry filled her eyes and Sebastian coughed a little more violently than before. He'd been holding back for the young master's sake. Aurora's blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail, and she was by Sebastian's side with a bucket as he vomited up blood. She ran a hand through his hair, worry in her silver blue eyes. "Is there something I can do?" She asked worriedly, "Something I can get you to help you feel better? Sebastian please- talk to me!" The demon noticed the desperation in her voice, and looked up at her weakly, and reached out a shaky hand to caress her face. "I'm fine, Aurora. I'm fine." Aurora shook her head, "No! No your not! You can't put on that same mask you wear in front of Ciel in front of me! Let me help you!" Sebastian coughed and relaxed against the pillows. "I can't ask you to do anything, Angelica. It's too-" Aurora snapped, "I swear if you say 'too dangerous', I'll have to show you just how 'dangerous' _I_ can be!" Sebastian chuckled, "This is why I love you..." He coughed, "You'll need to go to hell. You'll have to find Lilli or Ilia. If someone sees you, demand to speak to Vulpes or Lilium Flos De Morte." Aurora nodded, "Yes, then what?" Sebastian coughed, "You'll need to tell Ilia or Lilli I was hit with a reaper scythe, bring them back here. Lilli's mended reaper scythe wounds before, as has Ilia." Aurora looked confused, "Why can't Ii just-" Sebastian hissed, "Have you ever mended a death scythe wound before, Aurora?" Aurora bit her lip and shook her head. "How do I get to hell?" Sebastian smiled weakly, "I can get you there myself, or you can try and use your new Fallen abilities." Aurora nodded, "Tell me how to do it." Sebastian sighed, "Conjure a flame and repeat after me. Vocate ad me portal ad infernum, detrahet me in domum secundo ad portnam." Aurora took a step back, conjured a flame, ad repeated his words. Sebastian watched as her eyes took on that demonic fuchsia with a rim of silver. Sebastian relaxed, feeling her aura strengthen and then vanish. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  


Aurora found herself in hell after the incantation. She quickly found herself a hiding place, and looked around. She had no idea where anything was, she'd never been to hell. The landscape was dark, desolate. It looked like a darkened city, demons lurked everywhere. Aurora kept to the shadows, she conjured a dark cloak over her shoulders, and pulled up the hood to cover her blonde locks. Aurora found herself racing through the dark hell scape. The second circle itself was built like a darkened cave, the second circle's sky was like looking up at the night sky through rippling water, above was the first circle, purgatory. The lost souls resembled shooting stars in a way. Aurora found the second circle was a chaotic city, surrounded by a dark forest. There were caves, resembling dens of sorts all the way up to the first circle portal. Aurora could see a dark castle in the distance, presumably Sebastian's residence when he was here. The streets of the dark city were full of demons, both in demon form, and human forms, some even in their familiar form. Aurora made her way the darkened city, only to find it seemed to disappear into the forest after some time. She groaned, "How does he expect me to-" She yelped as she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Aurora thrashed and ripped out her sword, staggering back, "Get back!" She snarled, "This rapier is made from the same metal as a death scythe! Come any closer and I'll rip it through you!" The demon in front of her laughed, "Oh- I'm so scared!" Aurora glared to see a demon before her, she didn't recognize it, the demon had dark brown eyes, and dark hair. Aurora glared, "Who are you?" The demon chuckled, "I attacked you first, Fallen. You introduce first." Aurora glared, "Last I checked, I wasn't the one with an angelic sword to their throat." The demon smirked, "Fair." He said. He cleared his throat, "I'm Stolas. Prince Stolas. Have you heard of me little Fallen?" He leaned closer and Aurora flinched seeing a bit of his demonic form take hold before reverting to normal. "No." She said, narrowing her eyes, "I haven't." Stolas rounded on her, humming as he did. "Well, you are a pretty little Fallen," he said, "You'd make a lovely mate." Aurora snapped, "I think Malphas might disagree. Lay a hand on me, and you'll have to answer to him." Stolas stopped, "Malphas?" He repeated, "You must be the angel." Aurora raised an eyebrow, "I'm known I take it?" Stolas smirked, "Quite. His majesty, Prince Malphas- Lord of Lust, got reamed by King Asmodeous for falling in love with an angel years ago. The demon was going to run away with his pretty little angel, only to have her stand him up and instead, he was met by a horde of angelic guard." Aurora stared, Malphas hadn't told her this. "What happened then?" She asked. Stolas sighed, "My poor brother returned days later. He was weak, they nearly killed him. He'd been hiding out in the human world feasting on a few souls to get his strength back. When he finally came home, he was on bed rest for months. And then he wasn't allowed to leave hell for two centuries." Aurora stared, "He never told me that..." Stolas sighed, "Yes- my brother was miserable, I had to bring him his food for those years alongside Vulpes. Neither of us were-" Aurora cut him off, "Vulpes? Malphas's twin sister?" Stolas nodded, "Yes...." Aurora's eyes flashed in alarm, "I need to speak with her or Lilli right away! Malphas got hurt and he needs someone who can mend a death scythe wound!" Stolas's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so sooner?!" He snapped, grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragging her off. "Vulpes is on a mission with the Lillum, Lilli will have to do." Aurora groaned, "Of all demons it had to be her." Stolas sighed, "Lilli actually did Malphas's wounds the most often, he got hit with a few scythes every once in a while." They came to a stop in front of a cave of sorts, and screams were heard within. Aurora looked horrified, this was where she would have ended up? "Angel." She looked up, Stolas was already further through the cave, eyes glowing purple. "Are you ready?" Aurora nodded, walking after him. "I do have a name." She snapped. Stolas smirked, "You didn't say it." Aurora sighed, "Angelica La-" She stopped. Could she even use that name anymore? She cleared her throat,

"Angelica Magne."


	55. His Angel, Acquiring Help - His Butler, On The Mend

Aurora followed Stolas deeper into the cavern, her eyes wide as they went further inside. The screams that were there shook her, not to her core like they used to- but they still shook her. "Seraphine!" Stolas called. A dark haired demoness stepped out of the shadows and bowed, "Prince Stolas. What do I owe the honor?" Her eyes darkened a bit as she asked the question. Stolas frowned, "Looking for Lilli. Any idea where she is?" Seraphine sighed, "Last cell. Careful though, she's in a bad mood. Just found out her new mate skipped out on her with a demoness who can actually have children." Stolas snickered, "Oh, I'll be sure to send my condolences." He nodded to Aurora, "Come, Angelica. The demoness will be thrilled to see you." Aurora nodded and followed him. They came to the last few cells, where a group of demoness's were gossiping. 

"Lilli... Malphas..."

"She blamed a Prince Of Hell!"

"Well, he did get it on with an angel."

"Lilli infertile, who would have guessed?"

"Prince Malphas dodged a bullet with that one."  
  


Stolas cleared his throat, "Indeed he did." The demonesses jumped. "Prince Stolas!" They squeaked, "What are you doing here?!" Stolas sighed, "I need to speak with Lilli. She has a visitor." Aurora scoffed, "I wouldn't say I'm a visitor. I just need to borrow her." The demonesses looked at her and gaped, "An angel?! What is an angel doing here?!" Aurora narrowed her eyes, which flashed that demonic fuchsia rimmed by silver. They all gasped, "That's- that's Malphas's angel!" Stolas chuckled, "Yes. He's sent her on an errand. Now, Lilli is?" A dark feminine voice growled,

"Right here."

They turned to see Lilli herself, covered in blood with a whip at hand and wearing nothing but what looked to be a dominatrix style getup. She glared at Aurora. "What are you doing here?" Aurora walked over, grabbed her arm and hissed, "I need you to come back with me right now! I've wasted too much time getting here!" Lilli sighed, "Oh please, did Malphas forget something? Or does he want us to fight a duel over him? A thre-" Aurora snapped, "He was hit with a death scythe! Stabbed right through the chest with one! I don't know how to help him! He's coughing up blood- he won't stop, I've never seen him like this!" Her eyes wet with tears, which she quickly blinked away. "Please- if you ever cared about him, you'll help him!" Lilli stared. Then sighed, "Very well. Come with me, we need to get some things before we go anywhere." 

Lilli brought them (Stolas accompanied them, insisting he wanted to see if his brother was alright) to an apothecary, snapping at Aurora to keep her cloak's hood up and to lower her aura enough so she could go about the Second Circle undetected. Aurora stood beside Stolas, behind Lilli- as the demoness snapped at the apothecary. "I asked you five times, Catuli! Get me the nettle briar mixture and bandages, alongside the herbs I get from you whenever I have to patch someone up!" Catuli narrowed her eyes, "The only time you are patching someone up, Lilli Flos, is when that someone is _your mate_. And now, you are unmated." Lilli snarled, "I don't have to be mated to get the supplies! Now make it snappy!" Catuli shook her head and Stolas sighed stepping forward, "As a Prince Of Hell I am ordering you, Catuli Leonis, to give us the supplies at once." Catuli, a lioness demon, had her ears showing and her skin was the shade of a lion's along with a bit of fur on her face. "Yes, my lord..." Catuli murmured, her ears pinned back submissively as she wandered back to get the supplies. Aurora frowned, "Why couldn't she just sell you the supplies?" She asked Lilli. Lilli sighed, "Oh you are clueless aren't you? Hell is far from the beauty of Heaven, and both are polar opposites. Here, most females are dominated by their mates. And unmated females are seen as a lower class, I am among the Lilum, powerful, but considering... things... I'm not entirely respected by the other demons." Aurora nodded understanding. Catuli gave them the supplies, and they were on their way. "I can only assume Malphas used the last of his power to send you here," Lilli said, glaring at the Fallen. Aurora glared, "Actually, he just gave me an incantation. I used that." Stolas nodded, "I'll summon us a hell portal." The demon's eyes and face resembled that of his familiar as he spoke in old Latin, summoning a portal. The portal appeared in the form of his contract seal, then glowed the purple of his eyes and then opened, revealing a purple light which the three of them stepped into. They appeared in the woods outside of the manor and Aurora lead them inside, all of them sure to keep quiet. Aurora opened the door to her and Sebastian's guest room, finding the demon in near the same place where she had left him. He wasn't moving. "Malphas?" She whispered, fear and horror gripping her as she moved to his side and turned the light on. Lilli joined her and put a hand to his forehead, then to his neck, checking his pulse. "He's got a fever." She said, "It's Diabolus in febrem. A demon's illness." Aurora looked terrified, "Can it be fixed?" Lilli nodded and began setting things up, "It's a fever. It will pass. Because he's already fighting off the scythe wound his body has gone into hibernation of sorts. It looks like death, but he's just in a deep sleep." Aurora sighed in relief, "So he'll be alright then?" Lilli nodded, "As long as he's treated." Aurora watched as Lilli set to work, making sure to note down everything the demoness did. Stolas sat in a chair by the window, watching them. It wasn't long before Sebastian began breathing again. Lilli stood, then sat in a nearby chair, "All we can do now is wait." She said, "Once he wakes things will become much easier." Aurora nodded sitting on the bed beside the demon, stroking his raven black hair as he slept. "What of the scythe wound? How long will it be until he heals from that?" Lilli sighed, "I've seen him wounded many times. Never this bad." Stolas stood, "I have. When he fought off those angels, he came back wounded like this. It took him months." Aurora shuddered, "We don't have months." Stolas sat back, "If you were mated it would be different." He said. "The blood of a demon's mate is exclusive. When a demon or demoness is wounded, their mate's blood is known to speed along the healing process." He nodded to the ring on her finger, "I see by the human and angel standards he has made the initiative?" Aurora nodded, "Yes." Lilli scoffed, "Doesn't mean he promises you the world. I should know, I was his mate once." Stolas snapped, "Oh hush, Lilli! You wouldn't stop nagging him for years about a child! And then there were the many, many times you cheated on him! I'm surprised he didn't split from you sooner!" Lilli snarled, "He only mated with me so he could forget about that angel!" Aurora looked at her demon, he hadn't stopped thinking about her over the many years they had been separated. Sebastian stirred a bit in his sleep, ceasing all conversation in the room. When his eyes opened wearily, he noticed Aurora sitting on the bed beside him, worry clouding her silver blue eyes. "Malphas?" She murmured, "How are you feeling?" The demon smiled weakly, "Better." He coughed and she and Lilli made to help him sit up. "You idiot!" Lilli snapped, "How many times have I told you not to get yourself caught up in reaper affairs?! There is a reason they dislike you!" Malphas scoffed, "Did it have to be you?" Lilli smacked him in the side, eliciting a hiss of pain from the demon. Stolas jumped to his feet, "You bitch! You just assaulted a Prince Of Hell! You know you could be punished for that?!" Malphas looked up, eyes glowing red when he noticed the other male demon, but relaxing when he realized who it was. "Stolas." He greeted, "It's been some time." Stolas smiled, "It has, brother Corvus. How are you feeling?" Malphas coughed, "I have been better." Aurora put a hand to his forehead, "Your fever's breaking. That's good." Lilli nodded, "All we need to worry about is that death scythe wound." Malphas scoffed, "We? As long as you show Aurora what to do, I'm sure we can manage." Lilli chuckled darkly, "Who says I would show her the right way?" Malphas growled, "I could always order you to show her the right way, and if I died it would be on your head." Lilli chuckled again, "We both know I would be believed over a petty angel." Stolas snickered, "Strong words for a disgraced demoness." Malphas smirked, "Disgraced?" Stolas shared his brother's smirk, eyes flashing purple. "Your former demoness mated not long after you split. Considering her affair with Leviathan's mate failed, and they both died- Lilli mated with another demon. However, he left her upon discovering that Lilli is infertile." Aurora and Malphas gaped. "You told him it was his fault when it was yours?!" Aurora snapped. Malphas snarled, "You made me believe a lie?!" Lilli hissed, "I didn't know about it until after we split!" Malphas growled. Aurora gently pushed him back against the pillows. "Relax," she murmured, "You need your rest." Malphas obeyed and laid back. Stolas looked over, "Lilli and I will return to hell. Vulpes will be back within a day or so, and I'm sure your angel paid attention to Lilli's every move. I'll send Vulpes upon her return." Malphas nodded, "That would be appreciated, Stolas. Thank you." And with that quick goodbye, Stolas and Lilli left.

"You need to rest, Sebastian." Aurora said worriedly, as the demon made to get up upon hearing something. Sebastian growled, "I heard something. The young master-" Aurora cut him off with a passionate kiss. She leaned into him and stared pleadingly into his eyes. "Sebastian please. Ciel is fine. Tanaka and the others are keeping a firm eye on things tonight." Sebastian growled, "They cannot sense the supernatural." Aurora kissed him again. "Everything is fine. Now please, rest." Sebastian hummed pulling her close, "I can't rest if my angel is worried." Aurora sighed and curled close to him, "How can I not worry? You were wounded." Sebastian's hand lifted up the shirt of his she wore and ran over her upper back, where there was a bandage over her shoulder blade to wing sheathe. "As were you," He said, "You expect me to not be concerned for your well being?" Aurora hugged him close, "Of course I don't expect you to not worry! But I'm fine. I wasn't the one who got impaled by the death scythe." They were both quiet for some time. 

"Would you sing for me, angel?" Sebastian murmured, closing his eyes and pulling her to his chest. Aurora smiled, "But of course, my demon."

_"My love, my love, my fearless love... I will not say goodbye... Sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die..."_

The next day, they didn't leave the room. Sebastian had woken around six, insisting he be allowed to tend to the young master, but Aurora managed to coerce him back into the bed with a few suggestive promises that she would carry out once he was feeling a bit more up to it. Sebastian was not thrilled to be doing nothing, but remaining in bed beside his angel made things a bit better. Aurora was wearing a long white lacy nightdress that went down to her ankles, and Sebastian watched as she slipped out of bed to open the door and get the food left by Mey-Rin. Aurora climbed back into bed beside him with a tray of food they had been given. "Oh come on!" Aurora teased, holding a spoonful of soup up to the demon, "Just try it! It can't be that bad!" Sebastian grimaced, "Darling, you know demon's only eat souls." Aurora pouted, "You could pretend to like it..." She tried, batting her lashes, "For me?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing her to slip the spoon between his lips. "Delicious." He said, "Now, since we're alone, why don't we make the most of it?" He grimaced trying to lean over her. Aurora sighed, "Sebastian, you know I'd love to. But your injured. Now is not a good time." Sebastian growled, "I hate this." He rolled off her and laid on his back, "I'm useless." Aurora sighed, "You are not useless, Sebastian- don't be ridiculous." The demon muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Aurora laid down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and curling into him. "Rest Sebastian. Give yourself time to heal." Sebastian's arm pulled around her, "As long as your here, my angel, I'll be fine."

A few more days passed, and it was now the middle of the night. Sebastian and Aurora were curled up in the bed, when suddenly the door creaked open. Both demon and angel awoke at once, their two sets of eyes having a demonic glow, one a full reddish purple/pink, and the other a violet rimmed with silver. In the doorway, Ciel Phantomhive stood in the doorway in his nightclothes, looking like a small child. The glowing in the couple's eyes ceased, and Aurora spoke, "Ciel? Is something wrong?" Ciel shifted uncomfortably. 

"I... I had a nightmare...." Aurora waved her hand and beckoned him over, the boy closed the door and crawled into bed alongside the pair. Aurora smiled and let the boy crawl between them, cuddling up alongside them. Sebastian grunted as Ciel burrowed between them, and wrapped and arm around both Ciel and Aurora. The Fallen smiled and sandwiched Ciel between them, the boy drifting off to sleep quickly and with a small smile on his face. Aurora shared a small smile with Sebastian before they both curled close and fell asleep. 


	56. His Butler, On His Feet & His Maid, Governess

The next morning, the three in the bed awoke to chaos. The servants were running about the halls frantically. Aurora smiled and looked over at Sebastian who stood up, leaning on the bed a bit. "I'll inform them the young master is with us." He murmured. Aurora shook her head, "No. It might be a bit scandalous to them. Just let them be. Ciel's still sleeping." Sebastian frowned, "He needs to be awake, Aurora. It's a bit late. He should have been up at least an hour ago." Aurora carefully slipped out of bed and limped over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why not let him rest a little longer, Malphas?" Her voice was a soft whisper, and when she used his real name sent shiver down his spine. He sighed, "I will hold you responsible for any work he misses." He murmured, Aurora smirked, "Are you going to punish me for it, butler?" The demon's eyes flashed and he licked his lips. "Assuredly." Ciel gave a small whine from the bed and Aurora made her way back over to the bed and climbed in beside the boy and smiled up at Sebastian. "Well?" She asked, "Aren't you going to come back to bed?" Sebastian smiled sweetly and slipped back in alongside them, his arm around both the angel and his master, while her arm linked with his and their hands rested atop the little lords back. Aurora drifted into sleep easily, while Sebastian remained awake for the next hour before they woke. 

When they all awoke for the day, they sat curled in the bed for a bit. "What made you come down to see us, my lord?" Sebastian asked as Ciel sat curled against his butler and maid. "I had a nightmare." Ciel said, not meeting the butler's crimson gaze. Aurora smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of the boy's head, "Well, your alright now." Ciel nodded. Silence. "Are you feeling better, Sebastian?" He asked. The butler smiled, "Much better than I had been young master." Aurora shot a playful glare at the butler, "Yes. Much better- yet you forget that your supposed to be taking it easy!" Ciel nodded, "Easy meaning?" Aurora smirked, "Meaning he cannot leave the mansion until the end of the week earliest." Sebastian scoffed, "Oh please, Angelica. I could do perfectly fine outside of the manor!" Aurora chuckled, "I think we should confine you to the manor for the time being, after all, this is nothing compared to the months Stolas said you spent bedridden." Sebastian stared and then his eyes darkened. Aurora's teasing smile dropped immediately. "Sebas-?" Sebastian turned to the young master, a shit eating smile on his face, "Would you excuse us for a moment, my lord?" Ciel nodded and slipped off the bed, walking out of the room to sneak back to his own room. Aurora looked at Sebastian, eyes wide and a little afraid noticing his eyes darken with a demonic glow. "Malphas? Malphas I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" The demon growled and turned to get up off the bed. Aurora watched him, "Malphas? Malphas please just talk to me! Why didn't you tell me about the angels? Why?" Her voice cracked, watching as he angrily got dressed. "Malphas?" Her voice came out as a whimper and cracked with tears. "Malphas..." Tears began to fill her eyes and she sat back against the bed and tucked her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. The demon was tying his tie when he glanced in the mirror and paused upon seeing her. He sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed and climbed up to sit across from her and lean over to tilt her chin up. His gaze softened noticing the silver blue pools of tears and her reddening face as she tried to force them back. He saw her swallow back a sob and he leaned in and kissed her. She let out the small sob of relief and the demon immediately felt guilty. When he finally pulled away, he rested his head against hers, "I'm not angry at you my angel," he murmured, brushing away tears that leaked from her silver blue eyes. "I didn't want you to have to think about that time anymore." Aurora sniffed and leaned closer to him. "I just wish you would have told me." Sebastian shushed her as she continued to cry. "I didn't wish to see you cry over the past." He smiled, "Now won't you smile, angel? For me?" Aurora gave a small laugh and kissed him, pushing him down on the bed, "I love you, Malphas." The demon smiled up at her and brushed a hand through her long light blonde locks. "And I love you, Angelica. My beautiful angel."

The pair left the room later on, meeting Ciel in the library where Tanaka was trying to teach him history and languages. "We can take it from here, Tanaka." Sebastian said from the doorway, Aurora on his arm. The butler was in his tutoring uniform, Aurora in her blue governess gown. Tanaka gave them a nod, bowed to the earl, and left. "I didn't anticipate you two being back to work so soon," Ciel said surprised. Aurora smiled, "I wouldn't say we're back at work completely, Sebastian wanted to work, so I deemed him able to tutor you. With my help of course." The demon walked over, a limp in his step as he did. Ciel got up, a look of concern shining in his eyes, "I-I can get you one of my father's old canes!" He offered. Both Sebastian and Aurora looked surprised at his words. Ciel calmed a moment later and regained his composure, sitting down and acting like it never happened. The demon and angel shared a look, before beginning the day's lessons. 

Sebastian and Aurora were going through the work they had assigned Ciel, grading it with frowns. He'd gotten most everything wrong. When they exchanged papers, they shared a concerned look. "Ciel." Aurora said setting the papers down and walking over to put a hand to his forehead, "Are you feeling alright?" Ciel nodded, "Wha? Yes, I feel fine." Aurora frowned, the bac of her hand against his forehead. "You are a little warm," she murmured, "Maybe you should go lie down." Ciel shook his head, "No- I'm fine." Aurora sighed, "Ciel, I think you need to rest. Is there something bothering you that you want to talk to us about?" Ciel shook his head. "No." Aurora glanced over at Sebastian, who stood and started to make his way over, only for Ciel to jump from his seat and cry out, "No! no your-" He suddenly stopped, stiffened and then looked down, muttering darkly that he was going to his study, before turning around and marching out of the room, leaving the butler and maid shocked. Aurora looked over at the butler, "He's not okay." She said blatantly. Sebastian nodded in agreement, "That much is obvious. What shall we do?" Aurora bit her lip, "You've known him much longer than I, maybe you should speak with him?" Sebastian grunted in response and started walking only to grimace as his leg gave out. "Sebastian!" Aurora cried, catching him as he fell. He growled, "I'm fine. Don't worry." Aurora shook her head, "You need to be careful! I don't want you to hurt yourself! Maybe we should go back to our room-" Sebastian shook his head, "No. Aurora I'm fine. I promise." Aurora sighed, "At least sit down then." He nodded and she helped him to sit down where he gave a grunt of pain. Aurora sighed, "We're going to have to change the dressing on your wound, maybe I should see if Lilli or Ilia can-" Sebastian waved his hand and motioned for her to sit with him. She made to sit in the chair next to him, only to pull her into his lap. "Angelica. I'm sure you did fine bandaging me up yourself." He ran a hand through her silky light blonde tresses. Aurora frowned, "Are you sure? I don't mind-" he kissed her then, silencing any more talk of getting his ex or his sister to come help him. When he pulled away, his hand continued to run through her hair. "I'm fine, Angelica. I'm fine." Aurora nodded, then reached over him to pick up one of the graded papers. She frowned at it, "Surely we taught the young master much better than this, he got most everything wrong. That isn't like him." Sebastian hummed, eyes grazing over the paper, "Perhaps it's just an off day? If he persists we'll have to speak with him." A knock on the library door from Tanaka made them turn, "Miss Aurora, would you and Sebastian be able to make due by yourselves for the remainder of the day and most of tomorrow?" Aurora blinked, "Why- yes of course, may I ask whatever for?" Tanaka cleared his throat, "The young master has some business to attend to in London. Snake and I shall be accompanying him to the town house this evening." Sebastian and Aurora stared, mouths agape. "He's going without us?" Aurora exclaimed after the older butler had left. Sebastian clambered to his feet, "We need to speak with him." 

They made it to the front door just as Ciel was getting in the carriage. "My lord!" Sebastian called, causing the boy to turn. "Yes? What is it?" Aurora and Sebastian frowned. "Is there a reason you didn't inform us of your trip to the town house?" Aurora asked. Ciel frowned, his eye darkening a bit. "You and Sebastian are unwell," he said, "Until you are both up to par you will both be remaining here until I deem you both well enough to resume work." Aurora and Sebastian stared at him. "My lord," Sebastian began, "I assure you that accompanying you to the townhouse is absolutely something I can do. Even if I cannot fight, Aurora has the capability to defend you." Aurora nodded, "Yes! Milord- at least let me come with you!" Ciel shook his head, "No." He put a hand to his eye patch, "Sebastian, Aurora- this is an order. Remain here at the manor until I return or have further need of you." Both demon and angel stared at him in disbelief. "Do I make myself clear?" Ciel said darkly. Both gave a short bow, "Yes, my lord."

Hours later, they were sitting in bed, bored. They had tried to help out in the kitchen, only to be told that they needed to rest and recover. After much arguing with the other servants, Mey-Rin had complied in letting them work in the office the next day to do paperwork. Neither butler nor maid were thrilled. "This is a waste of our skills." Sebastian huffed, Aurora nodded, "Of course it is." She rolled over onto her stomach, gazing at her demon. "I mean, the only good thing about it is we get to spend time together. But I'd much rather us be doing something." Sebastian hummed, "We could arrange that." His hand crept along her side and gave her waist a small suggestive squeeze. Aurora frowned, "We are not doing anything of the sort until your wound is healed." She deadpanned, "I don't want to risk you hurting yourself further." Sebastian sighed, "I promise you, Aurora that I will be fine." Aurora sat up and began undoing his shirt, making him grin. Aurora shot him a glare. "Not what you think." She said. Her gaze fell upon the death scythe wound, it was still healing, and healing well, but not fast enough. Aurora frowned, "If only you'd heal a bit faster..." Her mind went back to something Stolas had said, 'The blood of a demon's mate is exclusive. When a demon or demoness is wounded, their mate's blood is known to speed along the healing process.' Aurora looked at Sebastian. "Tell me how the mating process works." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit. "I thought you said no physical activity?" Aurora sighed, "Stolas mentioned the blood of a demon's mate can speed along the healing process. Is that true?" Sebastian thought for a moment, "Well, yes but-" Aurora pinned him. "Do it. Then I can give you my blood." Sebastian sighed, "I'm not sure it works that easily, my love. Even when I was with Lilli the exchange of blood didn't work well." Aurora narrowed her eyes, "It'll work for us." Sebastian sighed, "Angelica, my angel, I don't want us to mate for the sole purpose of healing my wounds. I'll be fine. We can wait." Aurora frowned, and straddled him, causing him to crack open a crimson red eye. "Angelica..." He gave her a low growl of warning, but she didn't listen. "Malphas." She said, "We are going to do this. I cannot stand watching you hurt like this." The demon sighed, "I said no, Angelica. I meant no. Now get off and lets go to sleep." The angel pouted and laid down on his chest. "Can't I do _anything_ to help?" Sebastian hummed and ran a pale hand through her hair, "Sleep, darling. We'll talk about this tomorrow." His hand threaded through hers, fingers brushing against her engagement ring. Aurora smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you..." She murmured before closing her eyes. The demon holding her smiled, "And I love you, my angel."


	57. His Angel & Her Demon, Clan Of Desideriis

The next day, Aurora and Sebastian found it was just them in the manor. Aurora changed Sebastian's wound dressing, and it was discovered her own wounds were completely healed. The demon couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, watching as she flexed her white wings and moved about freely, doing her usual duties as maid. Sebastian himself, was in the office, doing paperwork and filing things. Nothing to thrilling. Aurora finished her duties early, as per usual, and sat across from him in the office. "We could always go outside," Aurora suggested, "The others have the day off and went to town, they'll be gone until dusk." Sebastian paused, and smirked at her. "Aurora." He said, "I am feeling much better..." Aurora smiled as he stood up and walked over to her, a slight limp in his step, but near perfect. "We could always have a romp about in the garden, or we could simply take a day trip." Aurora smiled, "What kind of day trip would this be?" Sebastian smiled, "I was thinking of going to the lake," he said, "We could set up a picnic, bring a spare change of clothing if need be..." Aurora hummed, "Well I do like the sound of that, you are quite sure your up to it?" Sebastian gave her a devilish smirk, "Indeed." His angel smiled, "Well then, let's not waste any time then."

They arrived at the lake in about half an hour, using their wings to take them there. The lake was quiet, as it always had been, and the rock Aurora had once sat on remained, albeit a bit weather from years of damage. Sebastian laid out the picnic blanket, while Aurora dipped her toes in the water. "Lunch, my lady?" Sebastian asked, having finished setting out the food. Aurora grinned and sat across from him, "So you'll eat your own cooking?" She teased. Sebastian smiled, "You'll notice I set aside a few things. There are two duck roasts, one is acquired to your tastes, the other still has the creature's soul. It give it a bit more flavor for myself." Aurora nodded, "Understandable. Though I don't see how you can't stomach human food. It's delicious some of the things they make." Sebastian sighed, "While some of it is indeed good, I'll admit that, most simply does not have the same flavor as a soul." Aurora looked up at him curiously, "What does a soul taste like?" She asked, "You've never really answered that question." Sebastian chuckled, "You have to taste it to know the flavor." Aurora shuddered, "Then I don't think I want to know." Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, "My darling, you've already become a Fallen, you cannot dip lower than you have. It is impossible." Aurora thought for a moment, "Maybe one day." She said, "Maybe on your next contract. I don't think I'd be able to take Ciel's soul..." She trailed off and there was a distant sorrow in her eyes. Sebastian leaned over and tilted her chin up, "Hopefully we needn't need to worry about that for some time." Aurora nodded, "Will you really do it?" She asked. Sebastian frowned, "I'll have no choice. The contract has been made, the die has been cast. There is no changing what has been done. I will say that he is the most interesting master I've had for some time." Aurora smiled, "It's never a dull moment." Sebastian hummed, "Indeed it is not." He looked back at her, "After lunch we need to take a trip down to hell. We have some people to announce our engagement to." Aurora grinned, "Mother is going to have a fit!" Sebastian chuckled, "Let us eat, my lady. Then we can head down for a visit." 

An hour later, they stood hand in hand by the lakeside. Sebastian pulled off both their gloves, revealing the angel's pretty engagement ring. Sebastian smile was devilish as he laced their fingers together, the demon's eyes were aglow, as his eyes glowed that bright but dark crimson, his contract seal had an eerie purple glow, the angelic seal on his angel's hand glowed a pretty white gold, tinged with a phosphorescent blue. He looked up at her, seeing her eyes glowing the demonic fuchsia, with the pretty silver ring around them. "Ready, my angel?" He murmured. Aurora gave him a firm nod. "Yes." Sebastian smiled, "Hold on." Her eyes remained trained on his as he murmured a phrase in Latin, and then the space around them changed. Angelica blinked, they were in hell. Malphas stood before her, dressed in demonic finery. He smirked, "Welcome home, angel." Angelica looked around, they were in a garden, full of roses and asphodels. Malphas took her by the arm and lead her into the vast castle, they got a few strange looks from guards, but those were quickly silenced by Malphas who's eyes glowed demonically, forcing all those who dared to look upon his angel to avert their gaze. They entered the throne room where they saw Lucia on the throne, rambling to a lower demon. "Make sure dinner this evening is suitable to my tastes- I don't know how Lord Malphas survives here, you have terrible cooks, do you know that Avem?" Avem grunted, "Yes, Lady. I shall ensure that the cooks are up to par with your palette." Lucia scoffed, "See that you do. I expect the best." Avem gritted his teeth, "I apologize we are no Silver City my lady Lust. But know that you are only in charge of things because his lordship-" Malphas spoke, "Avem. Behave yourself in front of Lady Lucia." Avem jumped and quickly cowered, "L-Lord Malphas.... You've returned." Lucia's eyes widened and she grinned, "Lord!" She noticed her daughter and moved to embrace her, "Oh my darling dove! I've missed you!" Angelica laughed, hugging her, "I missed you too mother." Lucia's eyes searched her daughter and she frowned, "You've Fallen." Angelica averted her gaze and Lucia hissed to Malphas, "I trusted you to watch over my doveling, Lord! You let her fall?!" Malphas frowned, "An order from our master was responsible. Neither of us were able to do anything. But she is doing much better now." Lucia hummed, "Yes. I hear you both were wounded, Prince Stolas stopped by. Said you were severely wounded Lord." Malphas nodded, "I was, yes. But I'm doing much better now." He looked at Angelica, "Besides, the bedside manner of an angel is truly something to be spoken of." Angelica smirked, "It was an absolute pain getting down here to find Lilli. I was going to get Ilia Vulpes, but unfortunately she was out." Malphas smirked, "At least you were able to get one of them." Lucia was staring at them now, silent for once in her life. "What in the seven circles happened since I last saw you?!"

The three of them were now seated in one of the many rooms of the castle. Malphas and Angelica were seated together on a scarlet red velvet loveseat while Lucia sat across from them in a chair of similar design. Lucia leaned forward to pick up her tea cup from the small coffee table before them, her hands shaking a bit as she did. "So you two have been perfectly fine aside from all the shit you've gone through?" Malphas and Aurora nodded, "Yes." Lucia nodded slowly, "Alright, and you-" she nodded to Malphas, "Were ordered to fake your death and didn't tell my little dove?" Malphas frowned, "I didn't have much of a choice, Lady Lucia. And Angelica was in the process of falling-" Lucia cut him off, "Which is exactly why you needed to be there for her while she was falling. Are you aware of what could have happened? Or what may have happened?" Both frowned and shook their heads. Lucia sighed, "When an angel falls, and their significant other dies during the process of their falling, it can very well drive them mad. And even if this madness does not show, there can be lasting effects." She cleared her throat, "Such side effects would include; weakened powers, sensitivity to emotions, fragile mental state, and in some cases, death." The couple was staring at her, slightly horrified. Lucia smiled, "But I'm sure you both knew that, did you not?" Malphas pulled Angelica closer to him and held her tightly, so close the newly Fallen was almost sure she would have bruises by the end of this conversation. Lucia stood, turning to look at them, her eyes cold. "Do either of you know how I became a Fallen?" She asked, magenta eyes slitting and having a faint glow. Malphas and Angelica shared a look, then shook their heads. Lucia sighed, "It was a millennia ago...."

**A Millenia Ago**

**_I was a young angel, and quite stupid to put it plainly._ **

**A pretty brown haired, purple eyed angel was flying about.**

_**I used to love flying, and I loved adventure.** _

**The scene changed, the pretty brown haired angel was face to face with a ginger haired demon who had deep dark brown eyes.**

**_His name was Lupus Umbra, a shadow wolf. He was a loner, or so he claimed._ **

**_The demon seduced me in short, and because of it- I fell. When I came to hell, he kept me around for some time, but then I discovered he had lied._ **

_**Lupus was no loner, he was the leader of his clan, and his name was Canis. I confronted him, he tried to kill me. And so, I fled to the main city of the second circle. Became what is now known as the Demon Angel. And then to seal my title, I returned to Canis' camp, and I killed him with Arch Angel Michael Laverne's angelic rapier.** _

Angelica and Malphas stared at the demon fallen in disbelief, neither knowing of her dark past. Lucia looked over, "I had been mated to him. Because of that, it weakened me. Especially since I had been the one to kill him. I no longer had any angelic powers, and became what could be considered a full blooded demon. However, I lack the ability to form contracts, and I am damned to be hungry for souls for all eternity." Malphas and Angelica were silent. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Lucia sat back down, "Now enough about me, what of you two? Have you recovered from that mess of a cruise I heard about?" Malphas smirked and pulled his arm around Angelica, tugging her close to him. "Oh we have. Haven't we, Angelica?" The blonde on his arm leaned into him with a small smile, "Oh yes. We have." Lucia's eyes flicked between them. "What happened?" Angelica smiled, "Promise not to be mad, mother?" Lucia sighed, "Very well, my dove. I promise." Angelica smiled and held up her left hand, revealing the ring on her finger. Lucia's eyes widened a bit and she grinned, "Good choice, Lord... Very good choice!" She looked at her daughter, "You two will be having the ceremony by human standards? Angel standards? Or demon standards?" Angelica looked up at Malphas whose crimson gaze was smiling down at her, "Whatever your heart desires, my angel." Angelica thought for a moment, "But I'd much rather you decide with me!" Malphas chuckled, "My darling, we could do any of them and I would be happy. As long as it meant I got to spend eternity with you." Angelica thought for a moment, "What if we did all three?" She suggested. "All three?" Her mother and Malphas said simultaneously. Angelica nodded, "Well- we'd have to do the human one regardless, considering we want to be able to share a bed and such without drawing suspicion or starting a scandal." Malphas hummed, "Perhaps we could do a combination of the demon and angel ceremonies." Angelica looked up at him, "What is the demon ceremony like? I've never seen one." Malphas chuckled, "Oh darling, your going to love it." Angelica looked confused, "How so?" Malphas chuckled, "The demon ceremony is very simple, it is like that of a regular wedding, however, the bond is not sealed only by rings." He licked his lips, "The bond is sealed by marking the other for all eternity." He paused, "However considering it is for demons, "I'm not sure how it would work for you. Demons mark their mates by sinking their fangs into their neck, and where the bite is, a mark forms." Angelica nodded, "Angel ceremonies are sealed with an everlasting vow, usually the rings and a kiss. It's quite similar to human ceremonies. However, human ceremonies in the end generally mean nothing." Lucia chuckled, "Leave the ceremony preparations to me, darlings. Now, will you two be staying for dinner? I can summon your clan Lord Malphas?" Malphas gave her a nod, "Yes, do so at once. Angelica," he turned to his angel, "Come, let us both change into something more... appropriate for meeting the clan." 

Malphas opened the door to a bedroom and lead the way inside. Angelica gaped, the room was massive, the ceiling looked almost like a mix of a void and a night sky, and there was a large balcony to the left of the bed when you entered the room. Dark reddish pink curtains, almost a dark crimson blew in a soft breeze. It was clear last time her demon had been here was brief. Malphas stepped out of a closet, holding a suit with a cape, and then set it down on the large bed before pulling the angel to him. "Let's see..." He hummed, "We'll need to find you something suitable." Angelica looked up at him, "I didn't bring a spare change of clothes suitable for this, Malphas." Malphas stepped into the closet, "I did have some things made for you-" Angelica gaped, "How?! When?!" Malphas chuckled, "Where do you think I get you all those dresses? I'm only Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Estate on earth. In Hell- I'm a lord. I can get things quickly." Angelica stared as he brought out a pretty gown made of black silk and had golden accents. The gown in question matched his own attire, a suit befitting of a lord, with a matching came that resembled a night sky and stars to Angelica.

(Hood on dress is absent)

Malphas had Angelica on his arm as he escorted her down to the dining hall in the castle. Malphas walked briskly to the dining hall, leading his angel into the hall. "Let me do most of the talking my love," Malphas said, "I'm not sure exactly who Lucia invited. Angelica twirled into his arms, her smiled bright as she looked up at him. "I know I'm safe when I'm with you. I see no need to worry." Malphas smirked, "That's my angel..." 

The doors to the main hall opened and a couple walked up to greet them. "Malphas! My son!" The male demon laughed walking over to greet them. Malphas smiled, "Father. Mother." The pair of demons before them wall tall, a few inches taller than Malphas, the male had dark hair and crimson burgundy eyes, Sebastian was a spitting image of his father. His mother, had long brown almost dark purple hair that made Angelica think of Mey-Rin's pretty plum colored hair, her skin pale as snow and lips red as blood. Malphas smiled, his arm twined around Angelica's waist, "Mother, father, this is Angelica. My soon to be mate." Angelica stood there, clinging to her demon. Sebastian's father looked down at her, "So this is that angel you kept pining over for centuries." He leaned in as though he were inspecting her. At that moment, Lucia joined them, bowing as she did. "King Asmodeous, Lady Nammah- Angelica is my daughter, she was trained by her father. The Arch Angel Michael, as I was. Her skills are unmatched in swordplay." Asmodeous looked interested, "Oh? This little thing is skilled with a sword? I'm surprised." Angelica stood a little taller, "I assure you, my skill is unmatched. I bested many of the best angels of the Heaven Guard." Asmodeous hummed, "Yes... And you did manage to evade not only Heaven's Guard but the Lilum. That is quite a feat." Malphas squeezed Angelica tighter to him, "My darling has many skills, she helped me take on three grim reapers- one of them being the legend himself." Asmodeous's eyes widened, "The legendary reaper? Truly my son? That was how you were injured?" Malphas nodded, "Yes. If I'm honest I'm still recovering from the wound itself." Nammah finally spoke, "It is a miracle you are on your feet barely a week later. Last time you were that badly wounded it took you months to recover." Malphas chuckled, "Well I do have an angel as my caretaker. And she ahs done quite a good job." He gazed down at Angelica for a few moments lovingly before continuing the conversation, "Might I ask who has joined us tonight?" Asmodeous chuckled, "Our entire clan my boy. You and your darling fiancée are expected to introduce yourselves to each demon in presence tonight." Malphas smiled, "Well, in that case we shall be going. My dear?" He looked at Angelica who nodded, "Of course. It was wonderful to meet you, King Asmodeous, Lady Nammah." The two dipped their heads before allowing them to leave. Malphas chuckled, "Intimidated, my love?" Angelica shook her head, "Not at all! Shall we meet whoever's next?" Malphas smiled, "Yes, we shall."


	58. His Butler, Annoyed & His Maid, Mended

***Smut Warning***

After departing hell and returning to the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian and Aurora were in the office, Aurora watching as the butler finished up the last bit of work before turning in for the night. When he finished the paperwork, he made to get up but was stopped by Aurora. "Something wrong, my darling?" He asked, Aurora smiled and gently pushed him back down into his seat before sitting in his lap. Sebastian smirked at this and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, "Did you need something my love?" He said softly. Aurora said nothing, just smiled and kissed him. When she pulled away, he pulled her back again into a heated kiss. Aurora sighed into his kiss and gripped his tailcoat in her hands tightly. "Sebastian..." She breathed, "We're alone. No ones here." A wicked smirk crossed the demon's face, and he picked her up bridal style, "Are you suggesting that I am allowed physical activities?" He said with a seductive smile, Aurora smiled, "Perhaps. As long as it doesn't become too physically demanding for you." Sebastian grinned, "Oh I can think of a few things that we could try..."

A couple of minutes later, Sebastian had her pinned underneath him in the garden. "What if Ciel gets back? Or the others?" Aurora breathed as Sebastian quickly pushed her down and his mouth was on her neck. "We'll hear them and move." He said, before resuming to remove their clothes. Aurora gasped when her bare skin was exposed to the cool night air. The coldness disappeared as soon as Sebastian covered her body with his own, slipping inside her easily and then carrying on a steady rhythm of in and out. Aurora squeaked at some sudden movement he made, his mouth dropping down to meet hers, in a rough and passionate kiss. The angel moaned as he shifted their position, so he could go deeper. She reached up and grabbed him roughly, pulling him down to her, any sound she made muffled by his mouth and tongue that invaded her mouth. "Sebast-" She gasped out his name when he separated his mouth from hers and cut herself off with another gasp as he delivered a harsh thrust. She laid back against the grass, her mind becoming a haze as the demon's hips thrust into hers. When they both finished, he picked her up and Aurora didn't register the movement as they suddenly dropped down onto their bed. Sebastian pinned her, and nuzzled his face upon her collarbone and glanced up at her teasingly, "Tired, my darling?" Aurora sighed and laid back against the pillows, "I think I'm seeing stars..." She murmured. Sebastian chuckled and sat up a bit, leaning forward a bit to kiss her. "Was I too rough?" Aurora groaned and pulled him back down, "Oh no, of course not... If you wanted to keep going I wouldn't object." Sebastian smirked, "Are you saying you want me to continue until you fall asleep angel? My, becoming a Fallen's definitely changed you a bit." Aurora smirked and gently slapped his arm, "Shut up. More doing and less talking." The demon licked his lips, "As my lady wishes."

When Aurora came to the next morning, Sebastian was half on top of her and half next to her, her left leg was wrapped around his waist, and she could still feel him inside of her. Smirking, she rolled on top of him and laid there for a few minutes. The demon in question had drifted off to sleep, and she smirked having an idea. She gently shifted her hips, feeling his body react to her movements almost immediately. She heard him groan in his sleep and giggled, she kept going until he was shifting a bit, not quite awake, but not quite asleep. Aurora leaned down and gently pressed her mouth to his, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stirred then, and she yelped when his demonic fangs came down onto the tip of her tongue. Sebastian's eyes opened immediately at the sound of her yelp and he blinked, confused as to what had happened. Aurora pouted and stuck her bleeding tongue out. "You bit me." Sebastian sighed and pulled her back down to him, his own tongue snaking out to swipe the blood off of hers with a low groan of delight at the taste of her blood. "We should establish some rules." He muttered, stroking her blonde hair. "Rules?" Aurora repeated, Sebastian nodded, "Yes. Rule one being don't give the demon tongue before he's awake, because his body will react before his mind can." Aurora nodded and nuzzled his face, "Fair, anything else?" Sebastian smirked, then suddenly flipped them over, pinning the angel underneath him drawing a small yelp from her. "Rule two," he said seductively, "Let me wake you up with pleasure." Aurora laughed, "That doesn't sound fair to you, Sebastian. Are you sure you don't want me to do anything for you?" The demon leaned down and smiled, "We can see about that later. But for now, let me be in charge darling." Aurora sighed, "I won't complain to that..."

An hour later, they were both partially dressed and in the kitchen. Ciel had sent a notice that he'd asked the other servants to join him at the town house, leaving Sebastian and Aurora alone in the mansion. Aurora had on one of Sebastian's shirts, while the demon was missing his tailcoat. Sebastian glanced over and chuckled when he saw Aurora enter the kitchen in nothing but his tail coat. "You better hope the young master doesn't arrive before you can change," he teased. Aurora smirked, "If the young master arrived, we would hear the carriage pull up outside. We've nothing to worry about." Sebastian's eyes glowed with a hint of lust and he walked up to her, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her passionately. He gently guided her back towards the nearest counter and set her up on it. "Doesn't this go against your butler aesthetic, Sebastian?" She murmured as he kissed up and down her collarbone and chest. The butler smiled against her skin, "We can clean it later." Aurora sighed, sitting back and letting him do as he wished, his hands trailing up and down her body and sometimes slipping in between her legs or into her mouth. They became so occupied in each other they almost didn't hear the carriage pull up. 

The couple walked into the main hall, fully dressed and Aurora a little flustered from their night and morning, both were surprised to see Ciel walk in, soaking wet and smelling like he'd just crawled out of a sewer. "My lord?" Sebastian asked, confused and attempting not to laugh at his young charge who resembled a drowned rat as he glared at them. "Did something happen?" Ciel growled, "I don't want to talk about it." Aurora sighed, "Sebastian, would you-" The butler sighed, "Certainly, my dear." He walked over to Ciel and gently guided the boy up the stairs, "Come along, my lord. Let's get you a change of clothes while Aurora runs a bath." Ciel muttered something and allowed the butler to help him undress. 

After Ciel had had his bath, Sebastian was dressing him in his night clothes while Aurora made the tea. Ciel was quiet the this time, speaking not at all to his maid or butler. Aurora handed him his tea cup and frowned, "Ciel, is something bothering you?" Ciel shook his head. "No. I'm fine." Aurora and Sebastian shared a look, Sebastian moved to take the tea cup from him and grimaced, gripping his scythe wound. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, terror in his eyes. The butler stood up and smirked, "So that's what troubles you, master." He said, eyes sparked with mischief. "You fear losing me and Aurora." Ciel stammered, "What?! No! Of course not!" Aurora smiled and sat on the edge of Ciel's bed, "It's alright to be afraid, Ciel. I know what happened on the Campania must have been frightening, but we're right here." She smiled and held the boy's hand. "See?" She reached over and took Sebastian's hand in hers, then rested both their hands in Ciel's. "We're not going to go anywhere." Ciel nodded, tears in his eyes. Aurora gently pulled the boy into a hug. "It's alright to cry, milord. We won't judge you. This is a safe space." Ciel sniffled and tucked his knees to his chest. "I- I- I keep hearing the screams... I see you get stabbed.... I see.... my parents death all over again..." Tears ran down the boys face and he hiccupped small sobs. Aurora looked at Sebastian, silently asking him to sit with them. The demon obeyed her silent request, and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in to gently pull them both to his side. Once he was sandwiched between them, Ciel let the tears run free. The small sobs wracked his body, and Ciel slowly drifted into sleep, curled up beside his maid and butler. Aurora fell asleep not long after Ciel, her body curled around the little lord like a lioness would her cub. Sebastian laid on his back, unmoving, watching them. Eventually, he did give into his desire to be close to them and rested his chin atop Ciel's head, breathed in the boy's scent, then closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

The next morning, Sebastian woke first, his body curled protectively around Ciel and Aurora. Ciel slept soundly, the angel beside him had a small smile on her face as she slept. Sebastian sat up, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He caught a glimpse at the schedule for the day and his eyes widened when he realized today in fact Easter. Lady Elizabeth would be visiting. He quickly finished breakfast and went back up to Ciel's room. Aurora and Ciel were still sound asleep, Ciel curled close to the angel while she held him close to her. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He gently shook the angel awake, her silver blue eyes fluttering open through her long lashes. "Seba...stian? What is it?" Her voice was a bit muffled by the pillow underneath her head and Ciel's navy blue locks. The butler smiled and leaned down to help her into a sitting position, "You need to get up now, we can't all spend the day sleeping in bed." Aurora hummed rolling over to look up at him, "Can't we, Sebastian?" The demon leaned down, his nose brushing against hers, and his breath hot on her face as he spoke. "Perhaps once my contract is finished. Then we can return to hell and spend however long you want in bed." Aurora smiled and laced her arms up around his neck, "I do like the sound of that..." Sebastian lowered his mouth to hers, holding her in a passionate kiss for a few minutes. Ciel groaned and rolled over, turning away from the sight as he woke. "Can't you two do that somewhere else?" He grumbled sleepily. Sebastian pulled away from Aurora, a devilish smirk on his face and his eyes glowing a bit. "Apologies, master." Aurora hummed, "You are going to have to learn from someone how to act accordingly around a lady, there's no one better than Sebastian to help with that." Ciel blushed, "I don't have to get married to Lizzie for a few more years!" Aurora snickered, "Oh the wedding day will be here sooner than you think, Ciel. Best start learning what you can now." Sebastian kissed her again before he handed Ciel his morning tea. "I'll have to agree with Aurora, I've much experience in my long demon's life." Ciel groaned, his face blushing red. "Enough. What's the schedule for today?" Sebastian smiled, "Lady Elizabeth will be over shortly, it is Easter." Ciel jumped out of bed, "I need to get dressed, now!" 

Later on, the mansion was full of people. Aurora wasn't sure how this many people were here, the Double Charles, Soma and Agni, Elizabeth and Paula, Lau and Ran Mao- Aurora wasn't sure they had prepared enough food for the amount of people. Aurora moved quickly to Sebastian when the Double Charles entered, her silver blue eyes glaring at Charles Grey. Her hand unconsciously went to Sebastian's face where Grey had kicked him a few weeks ago, and rested her hand on it. "Pair of you having an affair?" Grey asked loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Sebastian smirked, "On the contrary, my _fiancée_ is allowed to do such actions in public. Especially when I was nearly killed not too long ago." There was a loud exclamation.

"FIANCEE?!"

The pair was crowded in an instant, everyone examining Aurora's ring and congratulating them. Charles Grey stood off to the side, arms folded across his chest as the others congratulated them. "I must say, Lord Phantomhive," Grey said turning to look at Ciel, "I'm surprised your allowing your servants to carry on such a relationship." Ciel gave a small 'Humph' sound before smirking, "What my servants do in their personal lives is no matter to me. As long as they can maintain a professional workspace in public, I've no problem with it." They watched as the others fawned over the engaged couple, Ciel frowned when he noticed Sebastian looked to be leaning a bit on Aurora, and wondered briefly if he should ask the butler to do something else. He opted to have the couple in the kitchen, still concerned about their injuries from the Campania. Even though it had been just over a week ago, he was still terrified deep down. He felt like he was losing his parents all over again when he saw them get stabbed by the death scythe. Ciel wasn't sure Sebastian was completely aware of Aurora's injuries, Ciel had noticed she seemed to put on a mask of sorts when she was around others, but he'd seen her struggling to do even the simplest things when she was alone. 

After Lizzie explained the rules of her game alter on, and she paired him with Sebastian, he quickly corrected her, saying they were still recovering from the Campania and he would rather they finish dinner for that day. Sebastian and Aurora's faces fell and they shot him a short glare before they went to the kitchen. 

"I can't believe him." Sebastian said as he angrily pulled apart the ham, "I thought we reassured him we were fine and that meant the end of this- helpless treatment he's been giving us." Aurora frowned and then flinched. Sebastian's attention was on her immediately. "What is it? What's wrong?" Aurora shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine, Sebastian." The demon stopped his movements and narrowed his eyes at her, "Angelica." Aurora sighed, "Relax, it's just an old wound-" Sebastian suddenly grabbed her arm, and dragged her to his room, locking the door behind them and then folding his arms across his chest. "Undress. Now." Aurora sighed and obeyed, "Sebastian, your over reacting. I'm fine." Sebastian gave a grunt, and narrowed his eyes, "Angelica, show me." Aurora sighed and turned around, revealing an ugly bruise resting on her lower back, something Sebastian was surprised he hadn't seen before. He immediately was by her side, his fingers ghosting over the wound. "Damn it, Angelica! I told you to tell me when I was being too rough!" Aurora sighed, "This isn't from you, Malphas. Relax." Sebastian growled, "Then where?" Aurora bit her lip, "The Campania." Sebastian hissed, "That was over a week ago! How are you not healed?!" Aurora turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You weren't the only one hit by the Undertaker's scythe. When I flew up to grab Ciel, I got hit by the scythe. It was only a scratch I promise!" Sebastian growled, "Why did you not mention this?" Aurora sighed, "Because I knew you would react like this. Look, I'm fine. It just hurts a bit if I put pressure on it." Sebastian groaned and rested his forehead against hers, his fingers threading through her hair. "You should have told me." Aurora kissed him. "Relax, now, lets get back to the kitchen."


	59. His Butler & Maid, Preparations

A few weeks had passed since Easter. It was the beginning of summer and Sebastian and Aurora were fully healed since the Campania. Ciel was still worried and was hesitant on what he asked of them now, but things had been uneventful. Which left Sebastian and Aurora plenty of time to plan out their wedding ceremony. They ultimately decided there would be only two, one on earth, and one in hell. The wedding in hell would follow both angelic and demonic customs, the demonic mating would take place the eve of their wedding night as demon tradition, and the wedding itself would follow a blend of customs. Aurora would wear white, Sebastian black and a dark crimson red. The ceremony itself would be similar to the one on earth, however- the angelic/demonic wedding would include a trail of crimson red roses accompanied by white roses to the altar. The ceremony would be officiated by a reaper, the in between of a demon and angel. The rings were to be bonded angel and demon wedding bands, the color would instead of black or white gold be a twined of both colors, almost resembling a pair of black and white gold vines laced around the wearers ring finger. It was a summer morning and the couple was in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast when the back door was thrown open. 

"Hello, my dove!" Both Sebastian and Aurora dropped the dishes they were holding, sending the porcelain plates shattering to the ground. Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin poked their heads in, all curious to see what the problem was. What they saw was a dark haired woman smiling brightly at the shocked couple. "I- I- uh..." Aurora stammered, looking to Sebastian for help. The demon was equally as shocked, his eyes wide as he stared at the dark haired woman. The dark haired woman pouted, "What? No- 'Hello mother I missed you?'" Aurora looked extremely uncomfortable, "H- Mother, what are you doing here?" She asked slowly. Her mother looked a bit offended, "Angie, my darling little dove- I'm here to help you and Mal-" Aurora ran over and hugged her suddenly, "Oh yes! To help with me and Sebastian's wedding! I almost forgot I told you about that!" Aurora hissed in her mother's ear, "There are humans about, they are not aware of what we are!" Her mother gave a small nod, "Ah, yes." She pulled away and eyed Sebastian, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Sebastian. As disheveled as always." Sebastian's eyes flashed a dark crimson before he plastered a fake smile onto his face, "Mrs. Magne, what a surprise. Aurora and I were not expecting you to make an appearance in such a manner." Aurora's mother chuckled, "Oh? But I do expect only the best for my little girl. I can't have her marrying someone who cannot provide for her." Aurora blushed as her mother gave her fiancée a wicked, teasing smirk- clearly satisfied she was able to openly mock the demon lord. Sebastian narrowed his eyes briefly but smiled deviously, "I assure you, Lucia, I can indeed provide for her." Lucia chuckled, "Can you? A butler is certainly no lord." Aurora leaned against a counter top and groaned, this was going to be a _long_ visit.

Ciel sat across from Lucia in the dining room. "So what brings you here, Lady Magne?" The young earl asked, taking a sip of his tea. Lucia smiled, "Oh I'm simply here to ensure my daughter's wedding goes perfectly fine." Ciel nodded, "Yes. And when exactly have you planned the wedding?" He asked glancing at his maid and butler. Aurora cleared her throat, "That was mother's job milord. She was tasked with arranging the time and date while Sebastian and I worked out the details." Ciel nodded looking to Lucia who smirked. "Tomorrow." 

Sebastian and Aurora stared at her in disbelief. Ciel looked startled. "Tomorrow?!" Ciel and Aurora exclaimed. Lucia nodded, "Yes. And hence why I came today to take my daughter and her groom shopping to get their proper attire." She looked at Sebastian and smirked, "Your brother and sister will be accompanying you, Sebastian." Sebastian's face paled a bit. Ciel looked at his butler surprised, "I wasn't aware you had a brother and sister, Sebastian." Sebastian grimaced, "I can't say I'm too fond of either of them, my lord." The door to the dining room opened and none other than Stolas and Ilia walked in. "Sebaaasstiaaannnn!" Ilia called, dragging out the demon's name, "Your favorite baby sister is here to help you choose your wedding tux!" Aurora smirked at him, "Oh your going to have fun." Sebastian cast her a small smirk, "I'm not the one who has to deal with the pickiest Fallen in the world." Aurora winced at that, "Don't remind me." Lucia went on, "Anyways- we will be gone for the day, milord. Feel free to join your butler, I'm sure he could use advice on clothing." Aurora giggled, "Oh now your in for it." Lucia looked over, "By the way Aurora darling, we have a few friends joining us." Aurora looked surprised. "Wha-" She was cut off as Nammah, Amara, and Lucian entered the room. Sebastian smirked, "I think its fair to say we are both completely doomed." Aurora squealed and ran over to tackle Lucian. "Lucian!" Lucian laughed and caught her, hugging her close. "Aurora, it's been too long." Lucian stuck his tongue out at Sebastian behind Aurora's back noticing the jealousy radiating from the demon. Sebastian looked to his mother, "What brings you here, mother? Your not one to journey... here." Nammah smiled, "My son- my oldest and beloved son, do you really think I would miss the opportunity to go shopping for your wedding? And miss out on seeing how uncomfortable having members of the Angelic Council in attendance." Sebastian and Aurora paused, "Members of the Angelic Council? They said simultaneously. Lucian puffed out his chest, "Your looking at the Arch of the Angelic Council!" He announced. Amara sighed, "So full of yourself, honestly..." Lucian smirked at her, "You know you love me!" Amara blushed and looked away, "I have no idea what your talking about, Lucian!" Aurora grinned, "Your an Arch now?!" Lucian nodded, "After we arrested Gabriel, and Uriel ascended to the throne, there was need of a new Arch to oversee the council. And since the other Arches didn't want the position, I got it." Aurora laughed, hugging him again. "Oh Lucian! That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Lucian laughed and took her hand, "I'm not the one who should be congratulated, your engaged. To a demon, but- still engaged! Haha! I never thought I'd see the day!" Everyone began fawning over Aurora's ring and the males in the room gave Sebastian a grunt of approval. Stolas nudged his brother, "Good choice brother, how did you find such a ring?" Sebastian smiled and stood a little taller, "I had an old friend help me out with that." Stolas grinned, "You didn't?" Sebastian gave him a small smirk, his eyes telling his brother exactly who he had gone to for help about the ring. Stolas smacked him on the arm teasingly, "The King of Hell himself helped you go ring shopping? I find that hard to believe." Sebastian smiled, "I had to pull some strings." He admitted, "But I managed." Stolas snickered, "Shall we expect his majesty at the next feast?" Sebastian gave him a devilish smirk in response and put a finger to his lips. "Well, we'll have to see, won't we?"

Sebastian couldn't decide if he was enjoying the wedding fitting or not, Stolas, Lucian, and Ciel were accompanying him- and every once in a while Lucia or Nammah would poke their heads in to check in on things. Ciel was sitting in between Stolas and Lucian as they watched Sebastian walk out in probably the fifth suit that day. The waistcoat was crimson and matched his eyes well. Stolas made a face, "Maybe for hell, brother. But not for here." Sebastian frowned, "Why? What's wrong with it?" Lucian chuckled, "In human weddings the bride and groom are expected to wear black and white, aside from carnations." Sebastian grimaced and looked at Ciel, "My lord? He's not serious is he?" Ciel smirked, "Sorry. He's got a pretty good idea on human customs." Sebastian groaned, and Lucian chuckled standing up, "Relax, I know Angelica's tastes better than I know my own." He began rifling through some of the suits and paused at one and whistled, "Ohhh. She'd like this. I know I like this..." He held the suit up against his body and looked in a mirror, "Maybe I should get married..." Stolas plucked the suit from him and held it against his brother's body. "Try this on." He said shoving the suit at him. Sebastian turned around and obeyed, disappearing to change before reappearing a moment later. The suit flattered him in every way, long tailcoat, elegant white vest with a matching white tie, and a pink carnation on his breast pocket. Stolas stood and licked his hand then slicked a bit of the other demon's hair back, and action which made Sebastian grimace. Stolas, Lucian and Ciel stared mouths agape. Sebastian checked himself out in the mirror, "I'm going to presume your speechlessness means I look presentable." Stolas chuckled, "Oh brother, you look more than presentable." 

Aurora was having a much harder time. Dresses were being thrown all over the room, Amara and Ilia were going back and forth with dresses, Luica and Nammah sat watching the scene murmuring quietly to themselves. Aurora groaned, "We are never going to find a dress at this rate. Ilia piped up, "Oh! Oh! What about this one?!" Ilia held up a pretty white gown embedded with a rose at the waist. The dress itself was a beautiful white, just off the shoulder thing, a bit of ruffle along the shoulder line, and lace just below the rose, the silk of the snow white gown parted to show off the beautiful lace. Aurora smiled holding it up, "It's pretty." She said going back to change. The reaction she got when coming out was a bunch of oh's and ah's. "Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!" Amara cried happily, clapping her hands together. Ilia grinned rounding on her to examine the gown, "Oh Sebastian is going to love this! I know my brother's tastes well, Aurora- I remember when he came back after seeing you all those years ago- he was infatuated!" Aurora smiled, "Really?" Ilia nodded, "He wouldn't stop fawning over that, 'luscious flowing gown that complimented her every angelic aspect'!" Aurora smiled and did a small spin. Lucia and Nammah stood, "I definitely like this one." Lucia said nodding, Nammah hummed, "It will go quite well with Sebastian's ensemble, I approve." Lucia clapped her hands, "Wonderful. I believe now all we need to do is get a bouquet?" Aurora hummed, "I think so? I'm not too familiar with human customs." Nammah stood, "I shall go ask your young master, perhaps he knows."

As it turned out, they were missing a couple of things. Very important things. A pastor, a wedding cake, and a guestlist. When they changed back into their street clothes, the group of them made the trip to the local church, the demons (all but Sebastian), standing outside not wanting to enter the place. Then the women went to buy a bouquet, returned to the men, and left Sebastian and Aurora to go to the nearest bakery. Sebastian sighed as they walked to the third bakery, "Couldn't we just let Bardroy make the cake? Surely even he is capable." Aurora giggled, "Knowing him it would blow up before we could eat it. Let's just try this last one and then if we don't like anything here we can-" Aurora stopped suddenly as she caught sight of a falling white feather. Her breath hitched as Sebastian reached out a black gloved hand to take it. "Gabriel."

Aurora tensed and shared a look with Sebastian, "We can take him alone- can't we?" She asked. Sebastian nodded, "If need be I can also summon Stolas or Ilia. And knowing them, they'd bring mother or the whole clan." Aurora sighed, "We can fare just fine on our own." Time froze then and they were the only ones moving. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my sweet little niece." Aurora and Sebastian turned to notice Gabriel flying down before them. At once, Sebastian pulled a flurry of knives from his coat and Aurora her rapier. "What do you want?" Aurora demanded. Gabriel chuckled, "Me? Want something? My dear, sweet, dove- What do you think I want? If it hadn't been for you, I would be Arch of Heaven, the King. But you and to go and show off that pretty little scroll of yours." Gabriel chuckled darkly and pulled his sword. "You are going to pay with your life, Angelica. And after I've killed you, I'll kill your demon and little master." Aurora scoffed, "You've truly gone mad. And you've fallen so far you cannot be redeemed." Aurora's eyes flashed a violet rimmed with silver. "You need to die." Gabriel smirked, "Give it your best shot, Angelica. I doubt you'll survive an encounter with me." Sebastian smirked, "You must know, Gabriel. You are truly outnumbered. Gabriel looked confused then there was the flurry of wings and sudden sound of a breeze. Gabriel was surrounded. Amara, Lucian, Lucia, Nammah, Ilia and Stolas were standing alongside the couple. Gabriel hissed, cursing silently. Lucian stepped forward, "Come quietly Gabriel. Come quietly and you will have mercy." Gabriel snarled, "Like hell." The arch made to lunge at Aurora, but was stopped by Amara's rapier. "You fight heaven's fiercest!" She snarled, "And you shall not survive!" A fight ensued, Sebastian and Aurora teaming, Ilia and Stolas, Lucia and Amara, Nammah and Lucian. The battle was brutal, swords clashing, and sharpened silver butter knives bouncing off the arch's blade. Gabriel was outnumbered, and weakening quickly. Miraculously, the only one with a wound was Gabriel. Aurora approached the arch, her rapier drawn and her eyes cold. She put the blade to rest against the arch's wings, giving him a moment to widen his eyes in horror. Ten there was a sickening slice followed by Gabriel's bloodcurdling scream.

Two white wings fell limply to the ground, detached from their owner, twitching like a detached chicken's head from its body. Gabriel was writhing in pain, and glaring up at Aurora and spitting curses off the tip of his tongue. "You bitch! You fucking- argh!" Aurora watched as he fell onto his side in pain. "Killing you would be a mercy. I'm going to make you suffer. From now on, Arch, you will live out your remaining life as a human. Powerless, weak, and alone." Gabriel snarled, "I'll kill you." Aurora narrowed her eyes, "A mere human cannot kill an angel, and you are nothing more than a human."


	60. His Maid & Butler, Wedding

The night prior to the wedding was interesting to say the least. Aurora was in her room with the women, Mey-Rin and Lady Elizabeth (even Paula joined them per Lady Elizabeth's request). The women were mostly sat upon the floor, a bottle of champagne split amongst them. Ilia was rambling on about how Sebastian was when they were younger- keeping sure to keep things at a human level as Nammah would surely smack her across the back of the head if she said something out of turn. "Sebastian used to be like that?!" Elizabeth and Mey-Rin exclaimed, after Ilia finished a story on how the demon had at one point been a mischievous prankster. Ilia nodded, "He did! Didn't he mother?" Nammah nodded, "Indeed he did, Ilia. Indeed he did." Elizabeth giggled and looked at Aurora, "What were you like growing up, Aurora?!" Aurora smiled, "Oh I was trouble. Some of the time." Lucia chuckled, "Yes, sneaking out to see Sebastian when you were thirteen and up was quite the shock to your father, I remember he would whine and complain about your going missing in the middle of the night." Elizabeth looked surprised, "Huh? You and Sebastian knew each other? Were you two betrothed?" Aurora, Ilia, and Lucia laughed. "No, we weren't," Aurora said, "We were just... good friends." Ilia snickered, "You had a strict dad didn't you? Overprotective?" Lucia hummed nodding, "Yes, Michael was quite overprotective of her. When he discovered Aurora had been sneaking out, he moved them far, far, away. It was quite the Romeo and Juliet tale if I recall." Aurora nodded, "Yes, but it does have a happy ending." Elizabeth squealed, "Oh that's so cute! I hope when Ciel and I get married we can be as cute like you and Sebastian!" Aurora smiled, "Lady Elizabeth, I'm sure yours and Ciel's wedding will be simply adorable. I know when the time for that comes I'll make sure Sebastian ensures that the wedding goes perfectly." Elizabeth looked surprised, "You mean, you and Sebastian aren't going to leave after your married?" Aurora frowned, "What? No of course not, why ever would we want to?" Elizabeth shrugged, "Well, usually when staff get married they leave service to begin their own lives. That's how it was with mine and Ciel's nanny. That's why Madam Red would watch us." Aurora smiled, "I promise, Lady Elizabeth, Sebastian and I will not be leaving anytime soon." Elizabeth brightened instantly, "I'm glad! I know Ciel and I would miss you both terribly so if you were to leave!" The night went on, the women laughing and talking until they eventually fell asleep around the room.

Sebastian and the men (including Ciel), had started the evening by going to a local bar and then returning to play a few games of pool. Sebastian was surprised to admit he was actually enjoying himself. Lucian, Stolas, Ciel, Bard, Snake, Finny, and even old man Tanaka- were all chatting away, pestering him with questions about the wedding and after. Sebastian himself had initially insisted that a bachelor party, as Bard dubbed it, was not necessary- but the others insisted, and Stolas was absolutely ecstatic, and jumped at every opportunity to make his older brother uncomfortable. "So brother, what will you do after children?" Sebastian shot him a look, "St- Lukas, no." Stolas looked confused, "What? You won't have children?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "You know why." Bard and Finny looked confused, "But Aurora loves children," Finny said confused, "Won't she want some of her own at some point?" Sebastian groaned and looked at his brother who wore a small smirk, "Thank you, brother. You've made sure I need to explain things to them." Sebastian sighed, "My ex wife-" 

"EX WIFE?!" Finny and Bard exclaimed shocked, "I didn't even know you were married!" Sebastian cleared his throat, "It was a terrible relationship. She decided because there were no children that one of us had to be infertile. She had an affair, we divorced, she informed me she was pregnant with her affair's child, forcing me to think myself being the one who could not provide. In truth, she was the one who was infertile. I can have children whenever I wish. She just never stopped harping me about the subject and I grew annoyed at the mention of having children." Bard frowned, "That's messed up. Tellin' someone they're unable to have kids cause they themselves can't? Unbelievable." Sebastian sat back in the chair, "Never should have agreed to that marriage, it was a nightmare. And that's saying coming from me." Stolas huffed, "Your telling me..." 

It didn't take long for half the men in the room to be drunk. Stolas, Sebastian, Lucian, and sort of Ciel were the only ones not too drunk. Tanaka had only one drink and passed out. The three super naturals were chuckling a bit at the slightly drunken lord as he wobbled a bit on his feet. "This is why I don't usually let him drink." Sebastian chuckled, watching as Ciel leaned heavily on his pool stick. Lucian hummed, "Humans are quite weak. Especially when it comes to substances." Stolas sat back in one of the chairs with a sigh, "So after the wedding brother, what do you plan to do next?" Sebastian smirked, "Simple. We will remain here to finish the contract and then I will fulfill my promise, travel the world with her. Then when we run out of places to explore, we'll return to hell for a few hundred or thousand years." Stolas nodded, "Yes. But I meant more will I ever be an uncle?" Sebastian stopped and glanced at him, "Are you serious?" He asked, "Stolas- you have a mate, why don't you just get her into bed and get yourself a demon child." Stolas sighed, "Vermilla isn't fond of children, she thinks they are a nuisance. She'd much rather enjoy her life than spend it parenting a demon child." Sebastian nodded and took a sip of his wine, something that Stolas had pulled out of hell. "One day, maybe." Sebastian answered, "Though in all honesty, it would be either an accident or to keep Angelica happy. Seeing her miserable is something I won't stand by and watch." Stolas sipped his own wine, "The clan will expect it's head to have an heir at some point. If you never produce, well, its safe to say someone will try and take your place." Sebastian whipped his gaze to his brother, crimson eyes glowing with a soft warning, "Is that a threat, Stolas?" Stolas smirked, "No, of course not Lord. Just a promise. Someone will, if not you or me, perhaps when Ilia finds her mate she'll become the Lady Of Desideriis." Sebastian scoffed, "I certainly hope you jest. Ilia as the family head would be beyond hellish. Now, let us finish our game before we have to drag these humans to their beds."

The next morning was slightly chaotic, but overall things went smoothly. Both bride and groom were dressed, as was the others. There were small, minimal problems. Such as Sebastian last minute deciding to make Lucian his best man, and Ciel the ring bearer. Lady Elizabeth was Aurora's maid of honor, and things went surprisingly well. Who am I kidding, it went... decently.

Lucia Magne was tapping her foot impatiently, "This is going to be interesting. To say the least." Nammah hummed in response beside her, "Indeed, I never thought you would make the wedding venue in a garden. I was hoping more hellish." Lucia looked over, "What are you talking about? The garden is full of asphodels and red roses. And literally overlooking a cliff called, Devil's Edge. How is that not hellish? If someone falls off the cliff they get impaled by pointy rocks!" Nammah nodded slowly, "I suppose you make a good point. It's a good symbolism, both heaven and hell. Reminds me of how Lilith spoke of Eden." Lucia huffed, "I should hope so. I had a devil of a time arranging for a priest to actually come out here. And one with a decent amount of sin under his belt nonetheless." Nammah's eyes flashed at that, "Oh? A present for the bride and groom?" Lucia hummed, "I decided to at least give Angelica a chance to devour a soul. If she doesn't wish for it I'm sure you or one of your fledglings will gladly indulge." Nammah licked her lips. "I could go for a snack. I haven't eaten in some time." Lucia glanced back to where the men were at the altar, preparing for the wedding. "Which one would you like to take? Malphas or Angelica?" Nammah hummed, "I'll take my future daughter in law. I shall meet you back by the priest when we are ready to begin?" Lucia gave her a nod. "Yes. Absolutely."

Elizabeth was almost in tears as she looked at Aurora in her wedding gown, "Oh Aurora! You look so pretty! I hope one day I can look like you!" Aurora laughed, "Lady Elizabeth, I assure you that your wedding day will be ten times as amazing as mine. I'll make sure of it." Elizabeth hugged her, "I told you! Call me Lizzie!" Ilia and Amara walked in, "Are you ready?" Ilia was bouncing, her dark hair in long curls, her bright red eyes bright. "Oh my gosh- I'm so excited! Please tell me your ready?!" Aurora laughed, "Yes. Yes, I'm ready. Would you bring Lucian over? I wanted to ask him if he would walk me down the aisle." Amara smiled and gave her a nod, "Of course." Amara left and Ilia sighed looking at Aurora. "Oh I can't wait for the day I get married. Assuming I do." Aurora looked at her, "I'm sure you'll find someone, Ilia. I've no doubt." Ilia hummed, "Mother wants to speak to you by the way, be careful." Aurora blinked, "Oh? Yes of course, that's fine. Send her in." Nammah entered and Ilia summoned Lizzie over. The young girl quickly joined the older woman and left the bridal tent. Nammah eyed the blonde haired silver blue eyed angel. "I must admit, I was worried my son was making a mistake. But I can see he is truly happy with you. It makes me wish we had never pressed him to marry Lilli." Aurora smiled, "I'm glad your not angry with us. I know its an unusual romance." Nammah chuckled, "My dear, that demon has been pining for you for centuries. Are you familiar with the human tale Romeo and Juliet?" Aurora nodded, "A bit, yes. Why?" Nammah smirked, "Malphas met the creator on a contract. The man wanted to be able to in a form live forever with his wife. Malphas was upset on the anniversary of the day you were supposed to meet, and told him the tale. And such a story gave the man inspiration." Aurora gaped, "No way!" Nammah chuckled, "Oh he did, and I believe he might have a personal copy lying around in his library. When we get to hell be sure to look for it." Aurora smiled, "I will. It definitely sounds interesting." Nammah smiled and held out a small black box, tied with a crimson bow. "Here." Aurora looked a bit confused, but opened it to reveal a pretty golden locket, studded with dark red diamonds. "This is the necklace of the Lady of Desideriis. Each new lady is to wear it on her wedding day and for their reign." Aurora looked at it with wide eyes, "It's beautiful." Nammah smiled, "It would be wonderful if you could wear it." Aurora nodded and put it on, "Yes, yes of course! Thank you, Lady Nammah." Nammah smiled, "You needn't address me by titles. We are going to be family after today." Aurora smiled, "Thank you. It means a lot." Nammah smiled, "I'll leave you to speak with your friend." Aurora watched her leave then smiled widely as Lucian entered. "Wow! Don't you look like the pretty picture!" Aurora giggled, "Thank you, Lucian. I wanted to ask you something." Lucian smiled, "Of course, anything." Aurora looked up at him, "I wanted to ask you to walk me down the aisle. Considering my father... cannot." Lucian looked as though he might cry. "I- I would love to." He choked, wiping his eyes. Aurora smirked teasingly, "Are you crying? Lucian Umbre, crying? I never thought I'd see the day." Lucian laughed, "Oh your enjoying this aren't you?" Aurora laughed and linked her arm with his, "Oh absolutely. Now, I'm ready to get married."

Ciel was watching his butler fidgeting. "Stop fidgeting," the boy said, "Your going to be fine." Sebastian hissed, "I'd like to see you try and remain completely calm on your wedding day." Ciel hummed, "Well with you around, perhaps I won't have to find out." A demonic smirk crossed the butler's face, "I'll be sure to hold out on devouring your soul for as long as possible then, my lord. I do hope to see you marry the Lady Elizabeth. Then we'll see who's fidgeting." Ciel scoffed and stood tall as the wedding began. He glanced over at Sebastian, the demon's eyes were sparked with what look to be love, Ciel wasn't completely sure- he'd seen that look on his father's face too often when the former Earl had seen Rachel Phantomhive walk into the room, gracing it with her presence. Ciel watched as Aurora entered the wedding area, her eyes were on Sebastian's, Ciel's gaze soon fell on Lizzie, wondering if their wedding would be like this, or would it ever come close to that. Lizzie met his cerulean gaze and smiled sweetly. Ciel blushed and found himself fidgeting a bit. Sebastian and Stolas chuckled quietly from where they stood. Lucian handed Aurora off to Sebastian, and shot him a look. "I'm entrusting her to your care now, Michaelis. Take good care of her." Sebastian smiled, "I'd like nothing more." 


	61. Demon & Angel, Feast Of Desideriis

"Dearly beloved..." The priest began his sermon, but no one (aside from Elizabeth and Ciel) really listened. Vows were exchanged, and wedding bands were slipped on. They returned to the Phantomhive Manor, had a quick lunch, then saw off Sebastian and Aurora. Though not long after the couple left, Ciel slipped out, telling Tanaka he would be leaving for a few days. He ran off into the forest, walking back to where the ceremony had been. There stood the demons and angels, waiting for him. He may not have remembered, but the circumstances were the same as when Angelica had her trial in Heaven. His butler and maid smiled warmly, and held out their hands for him. "Ready?" Aurora murmured. Ciel nodded slowly and took her hand. Sebastian knelt down and took Ciel firmly by the shoulders. "My lord, listen to me very carefully." Sebastian's eyes were demon like, and shook Ciel a bit. "When we get down there, you are going to listen to everything I tell you to. If I tell you to close your eyes, do not ask questions, do not hesitate, do not look. Do you understand me?" Ciel nodded, "Very well. I'll do everything you tell me to without question." Sebastian stood to his full height, then looked to his mother, brother and sister. "Stolas. Open the portal." Stolas nodded, "Yes, Lord." Ciel raised an eyebrow at that, but paid it no mind, only to shriek as Sebastian and Aurora pulled him into the portal. 

When Ciel opened his eyes, they were in a dark forest, and Sebastian was pulling him along, his other hand around Aurora's waist. When the group of them left the forest, Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of a large castle, they walked briskly through a garden of roses and then into the castle. Ciel saw what he could only assume was a demon, the demon in question jumped nearly a foot when the door to the castle opened then closed. He let out a squawk of sorts when he saw the group of them. "My lord!" He quickly hurried over and bowed, Ciel watched as Sebastian glared down at the demon, his eyes glowing, "Avem. Is everything in order?" Avem gave a nod, not looking up. "Yes, Lord. Most of the guests have arrived. Yours and your companies attire is in your respective rooms." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "And the attire I ordered is according to my standards?" Avem nodded, "Yes, Lord Malphas. Everything is in order." _Malphas_ , Ciel thought, that name sounded familiar. He recalled briefly reading a book on demonology when he first contracted Sebastian, but the demon butler had quickly snatched away the book, and presumably burned it and all other books having to do with demons in the young lords library. Avem's gaze fell upon Ciel, who stared straight at the demon, his gaze cold. Sebastian hissed, "Avem!" Avem jumped, "I- I-" Sebastian growled, "Get back to work you imbecile." He pulled Ciel along behind him and the group of them split to go to their respective rooms. Sebastian let go of Ciel when they reached a hallway upstairs, then threw open a couple of large doors to what could only be the master bed chambers. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight. The ceiling was like stars in a night sky, a dark violet color that would make one think of the solar system, and the room itself was massive. There were reddish pink curtains that lead to the balcony, blowing in the breeze of the dark hell scape. The bed was huge, bigger than Ciel's own and befitting that of a king or royalty. Sebastian threw the doors shut behind them and he sat Ciel on the edge of the bed. "Sit there, do not move. Do not touch anything in this room, do you understand?" Ciel nodded slowly and Sebastian pulled Aurora into the closet. Sebastian appeared a few moments later, messing with his cuff links and slicking his hair back. Aurora appeared in a beautiful halter top gown, majority of the dress being white, but the lacy trail turning from a pretty gold to dark purple that seemed to match Sebastian's royal purple/black uniform. 

Ciel stared at them as they both finished up their hair. Sebastian was busying himself with curling his angel's hair into pretty long light blonde ringlets. When he had finished seeing to the angel, he turned to Ciel, then summoned him over with a crook of his finger. "Come here, my lord. Let's see if those idiots did something right." He held up a dark suit, something similar to what the Earl would wear.

As Ciel was checking himself out in the mirror, Aurora did a spin in her dress, "How do you manage to get me the most perfect dresses?" She asked her beloved demon. Sebastian smirked, "It was easy enough, that one was difficult to acquire. I had it made by the finest designers' in both Heaven and Hell," Aurora gasped, "Oh you didn't!" Sebastian chuckled and pulled her close, "Only the best for my lady." He kissed her and Ciel quickly averted his eyes. "Young master," Sebastian said turning to face him, "Are you ready to go?" Ciel nodded. "Yes." Sebastian nodded and sat him on the edge of the bed, "Here are the rules. Do not leave my side and if you find separated from me or Aurora, and you don't see either Amara, Lucian, Stolas, Lucia, or Ilia- go to the edges of the ball room, Avem will be there and he will take you right back here. Avem has his orders to inform me if you return here. Now any questions?" Ciel nodded, "Am I supposed to call you something else while we are here?" Sebastian thought for a moment and shook his head, "Not unless you don't want to. But my status here is very high ranking-" Aurora sighed, "Sebastian, you need to tell him. It's not like he gets to keep his memories of Hell. It's just like Heaven." Ciel looked shocked and went to speak but Sebastian sighed, "You make an excellent point, my dear." He looked at Ciel, "Do you know my name, Ciel? My real name?" Ciel shook his head. "Do you have any ideas?" Ciel gulped, "Are you... the Devil himself?" Sebastian laughed, "Oh that I most certainly wish sometimes, but no. I am not King Lucifer." He smiled charmingly, "I am Lord Malphas of the Second Circle, Lord of Lust, and one of the Princes of Hell." Aurora smirked, "Malphas has many names, Corvus, Lucifer's Crow, The Devil's Righthand, Lucifer's Second..." Ciel was agape. Sebastian- Malphas, looked to Aurora, "And sadly you've forgotten my lord, but Aurora is the daughter of the Arch Angel Michael Laverne, and her true name is Angelica Aurora Laverne-Magne." Aurora hummed, "Yes, well soon it will be Angelica Aurora Michaelis." Sebastian grinned and pulled her to his side, "It will also be Angelica Desideriis." Aurora smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Regardless my lord," Malphas said turning back to the little lord, "While I may be a high ranking demon, there are still others who might go against me. Hence why I must implore you to stay by my side throughout the evening. The only time you will not be beside me is at the ceremony itself. Then you will be with Amara and Lucian." Ciel nodded, "Alright." Malphas held out his hand, "Come along then, don't fall behind, we are already late to the party. And I am _never_ late." 

The party was incredible, as all parties thrown by the Lord of Lust. Malphas and Angelica entered the room and all eyes were on them. Almost instantly, demons began to crowd them and Ciel found himself pulled close to his butler. 

"Lord Malphas!"

"What an honor, my lord!"

"Exquisite party!"

"How is your most recent contract going, sir?!" 

When demons began to notice Ciel, they began speaking to him, asking about the contract. 

"How is it having such a powerful demon in your employ?"

"Is his lordship not the most amazing of demons?"

"What was it like with Leviathan?" 

Ciel moved a little closer to Malphas, who wrapped an arm around him comfortingly, "All of you, calm yourselves. My young master is just a child." The demons backed down a bit and began conversation with Malphas and Angelica. Suddenly there was a loud chuckle, "Malphas, my son!" Malphas and Angelica turned, Ciel holding tightly onto the angel's hand when he saw the older demon approach. The demon looked a great deal like Malphas, only a bit older. Malphas smiled, "Father, wonderful to see you." He gently tugged Ciel closer to him and the boy held tightly to the demon's hand. The older demon looked down, "Ah, this is your current master?" Malphas nodded, "Yes, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Watchdog of the Queen of England." He gave Ciel a gentle nudge, "You may speak, little lord." Ciel looked up, "A pleasure to meet you sir." Malphas's father looked a bit surprised then burst into laughter, "Ah this is the child you've been raising, I must say my dear son, it was quite amusing seeing you become a father to this one. And- by Lord Lucifer! He even looks a bit like you and Angelica!" Malphas's father cast his son a wicked grin, "Did you and the lovely angel have a secret love child, Malphas?" The couple laughed and shook their heads, "I wish, King Asmodeous!" Angelica laughed. Asmodeous waved his hand, "No need for formalities, Angelica! We are going to be family soon! Clan Desideriis!" There was laughter among the demons and angel, and then the doors opened and the room fell silent. Malphas grinned, "Ah! Old friend, I wasn't sure you were coming! Your not usually late to my soirees!" A tall dark haired man with gleaming fiery orange eyes walked over with a pretty dark haired woman on his arm. "Malphas my friend, I wouldn't miss this party for the world! I haven't seen you this happy since you were a fledgling and your father was head to Clan Desideriis!" Malphas chuckled walking over to shake hands with the man and hug him, then nodded to Ciel, who was standing tall, beside Angelica. "You can come say hello, little lord- you've no need to be shy." Ciel stood tall, "I am anything but shy." He said in his usual dark voice, making him sound much older than he was. The man with fiery eyes chuckled, "Is this your little master, Malphas? He resembles you greatly, both in attitude and appearance." Malphas smiled, "Yes, I suppose he does." Lucifer's eyes scanned the young earl, "He would make a fine demon, Malphas. Perhaps you should consider-?" Malphas shot him a look that silenced him, "I've given it some thought," he admitted. "But nothing is set in stone." Lucifer nodded, "On another note- this is the angel we've all heard so much of?" He looked at Angelica who smiled warmly. Malphas's eyes brightened a bit and he nodded, "Yes! This is my lovely mate to be, Angelica. Daughter of the recently deceased Arch Michael." Lucifer chuckled, "Arch Laverne? He was quite the Arch, so young, a terrible loss. My condolences, Lady Angelica. His death must have been difficult to come to terms with." Angelica nodded, "It was, but Malphas was there to comfort me." Lucifer laughed, "Ah! Malphas is quite the gentleman among demons! Every lady demon wanted a piece of him! But it appears his heart was always reserved for you." Malphas hummed, "Quite true, majesty. I admit my demon's heart has always belonged to Angelica." Lucifer chuckled, "I congratulate you two, I know from experience how it is to find what is often considered to be a forbidden love." His arm pulled around the woman beside him, "Lilith and I know only too well." While the super naturals laughed, Ciel followed along behind them as they walked along, deep in conversation. 

When the feast itself began, Ciel was surprised by how delicious the food was, and happily indulged himself in eating the countless dishes that were laid out. Lucifer chuckled, "Malphas- do you not feed your little master? He eats as though he's never eaten before!" Malphas chuckled, "I assure you, Lucifer, I feed him more than enough." Angelica smirked, "He would eat more if you only fed him sweets." Malphas sighed, "Much like you decided chocolate was appropriate for dinner?" That elicited a chuckle from everyone at the table. "Tell me little Lord Phantomhive," one of the other demons asked leaning over, to see the little lord, "Does his Lordship truly have that 'butler aesthetic' we've heard of from Prince Stolas?" Ciel smirked then, "But of course, he is as he says, ' _simply one hell of a butler_ '."


	62. Demon & Angel, Bound For Eternity

The feast went on, Ciel found himself stunned by every meal and even indulged in conversation with a few of the demons. Malphas and Angelica were side by side, happily chatting away with a few demons. Ciel was pulled close by Angelica and he stood between both angel and demon as they conversed. It wasn't long before Lucia joined them, a bright smile on her face. "Lord Malphas, the ceremony officiators have arrived." They turned and there was a hush over the room as two super natural beings entered. The Arch Angel Uriel entered first, and behind him was William T. Spears. Uriel walked over to Lucifer and smiled, "It has been some time, Samael. I have missed you." Lucifer smiled, "I have missed you as well, my brother. How is life in the Silver City?" Ciel was shocked to see them act so civilly to one another, but his attention was drawn to the reaper who sighed and walked over, "I am not thrilled by the current events, but the higher ups decided that a reaper should officiate the first demon-angel union in over a millennia." Angelica smiled, "I'm glad you could be here, William." The reaper pushed up his glasses, "Yes, it is an... honor." Malphas smirked, "Having trouble finding the words?" William glared, "No. Not at all. It is an honor to be invited to the Lord of Lusts parties. They are known to be legendary." Malphas chuckled darkly, "They are indeed. This shall be the most legendary of all, you should be honored you were on the guest list. It is quite difficult to find one's self on the guest list of my parties." William scoffed, "Either way, the preparations are made. The ceremony may begin whenever-" He suddenly noticed Ciel and stopped, "Why is your master here?" Malphas narrowed his eyes, "Angelica and I could not leave him alone. It is the same circumstances as the Silver City trial, you know that well. Now, are we ready to begin the ceremony or not?" William sighed, "Yes. We are ready." Lucifer glanced over then, "Oh? We are ready? Very well then, I shall bring the party out to the ceremony room, you and the lady go to your preparation rooms." Angelica gently nudged Ciel over to her mother who took the boy's hand and smiled, "Come along little lord, we'll join the others."

The ceremony room was dark, lit by candles. Malphas was at the altar, dressed in his wedding attire from before, the only difference being his white waistcoat was a dark crimson color and a dark red rose sat in the boutonniere. 

William T. Spears stood at the altar, dressed in his usual formal suit, his hair slicked back and a bow tie replacing his usual tie. Uriel and Lucifer stood on either side of him, the King of Hell partially in his demon form, shockingly this did not shake Ciel at all. Uriel had his golden wings spread and wore a white gold colored suit as customary of angels. All eyes turned to the doors when they opened.

(Fashion hat as a tiara with a dark red diamond at the center)

The angel's dress was beautiful, her white wings were spread and acted almost as a cloak. It was then Ciel noticed Malphas's own midnight black wings were spread as well, and his eyes were glowing as his eyes met his angel's. Angelica's eyes were glowing a violet rimmed by silver, and she walked down the aisle, a white carpet littered with dark red and purple rose petals. When she came to the altar, William spoke. "It is on this day, this night- on the full moon we bind these two souls for all eternity." He nodded to the couple who immediately held each others hands as they stood across from each other, each others wrists turned upwards. "By the Angelic customs, the vow of everlasting love, you are bound to one another, seal your vows with the mark of the covenant." The couples lips moved, but no sound could be heard by Ciel. But he noticed the tears in Lucia's eyes. At his look of confusion, she murmured softly, "They're exchanging their vows, explaining how much they mean to one another." She summarized. Ciel nodded and watched on. Then watched as Angelica pressed a nail into Malphas's wrist, drawing blood. Malphas did the same and two purple/gold seals appeared on their wrists, a flicker of white god sealed over them, and then they vanished. "By Demonic customs, the mating bond, you are bound to each other for as long as you both shall live, your mind and soul belonging one another, should your other halve come to the verge of death, your mind shall be driven mad and your soul stolen. Seal your bond with the blood of your mate." Ciel watched as Malphas took a small blade from the altar, removed one of his gloves, cut the fleshy palm of it, and dropped a few droplets of blood into a chalice provided by William. Malphas handed the blade to Angelica, who removed her own glove and did the same. "Per hoc calicem sanguis, qui tecum in omnibus tenetur aeternum." Angelica raised the chalice to Malphas's lips, and he drank. Then he did the same for her. "Ponatur ut signaculum super vinculum Ite nunc et in aeternum, in lumine lunae plenae sunt." Ciel was ushered out by Lucia, and the rest of the party joined in the ball room. Unknowing of the last of the ceremony.

William closed the book once everyone had left, aside from the bride and groom, Lucifer and Uriel. "You may both return to your chambers, finalize the bond, and from there, you are bound mates for all eternity. Congratulations, and may you find eternal happiness." William walked out of the room and the two leaders of both Heaven and Hell smiled, "I am glad to see you happy, Lady Angelica." Uriel said, "Know that you will always have Laverne Manor open to you." Angelica smiled, "Thank you, Arch Uriel. I'll be sure to visit." Uriel bowed and looked to Malphas, "I am glad of all the demons Angelica could have chosen it was you who was the lucky one to steal her heart. I wish you both the best." He began to walk away and Lucifer chuckled, "He is right. Both of you have my congratulations. May your eternity last forever." He bowed as well, then followed his brother out. Malphas squeezed his new mate's hand and smirked, "Shall we retire to our room, Lady Desideriis?" Angelica grinned, "We shall, Lord Desideriis."

***Smut Warning***

They entered the bed chambers, already shedding each other of their clothing. When they were both on the bed, fully undressed, the night truly began. Malphas's eyes were glowing brightly in the darkness of the room, and he stared down at his angel, a wide grin on his face. Her eyes were full of lust and she pulled him down to her, his mouth on hers, tasting the taste of each others blood as their bodies joined. HIs hips met hers, and she smiled, feeling his demonic fangs reveal themselves, his lips moved to her neck as his body met hers in smooth quick thrusts, and she squeaked as his fangs sunk into her neck, his tongue lapping up the remaining blood before he pulled his mouth away and murmuring softly, "Semper tibi: et anima mea quae mens tenetur ad te, amica mea." Angelica leaned up, feeling her canine teeth slowly morph into that of demon fangs, and in turn craned her neck upwards to sink her new fangs into her mate's neck. Malphas let out a choked hiss, and his eyes flashed. "Nam omne aeternum non pertinent ad te, amica mea. Ut nunc mihi, aeternum et ultra." Her voice was a hushed whisper as she pulled away from his bleeding neck. Malphas met her glowing eyes, reflecting the same love and lust he had for her in his own eyes. His hands gripped her wrists, feeling the leaking blood from the ceremony. He leaned down, grasping her bloody hand in his, before swiping his tongue up her palm collecting the remaining blood. His mate gave a soft moan, and grasped his own bleeding hand in hers, repeating the gesture which earned a low moan of pleasure from him. "Angelum meum." He hissed softly, his hips stiffening as he released inside her. "daemonium meum." Her own voice was soft and filled with pleasure as she whimpered a bit beneath him as he slowly pulled himself out of her, rolling onto his side and tugging her close, naked body against naked body. Her eyes fluttered closed and she curled close to his side, wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes opened feeling his hand move up her body to stop at her chin, her silver blue gaze met his crimson, and his eyes flickered over her figure before he gently pulled her chin up close, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss that sealed their mating bond. "Et semper aeternus, quia aeternum." 

It wasn't long after Angelica was stood on the balcony of the room, in a pretty nightdress that blew softly in the breeze. Malphas joined her, kissing her on the cheek before handing her a glass of red wine. "At long last," he murmured, "It's been quite a wild ride, would you not say, my mate?" Angelica smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as she looked out at the sky, through the first circle of purgatory, the barrier resembling a deep ocean and the moon visible beneath it's ripples. "It has," she agreed. His arm came to rest around her waist, and he pulled her body close to his. "We should return to the party soon, we are expected to return after some time." Angelica hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose we could, but I would like to spend more time alone with you." Malphas chuckled, "Well, I could always teach you how to use some of your new Fallen powers." Angelica glanced over her shoulder at him, "Like what?" She inquired. Malphas smirked, "Well, we'll start out with the most important ones. Shapeshifting, defense, manipulation, seduction- assume as your also mated to me, and possibly more demonic powers." Angelica smirked, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Ten minutes later she was stood in the middle of the room, Malphas rounding on her and watching thoughtfully. "Try now." He said, Angelica sighed, "subcinctus ad felis." In a flash of purple smoke, she vanished, and in her place stood a pretty white cat with silver blue eyes. "Meow?" Malphas chuckled, "Oh yes, my dear. It worked." A few moments later, in another puff of purple, Angelica staggered a bit but quickly steadied herself. "That was... strange." Malphas sat on the edge of the bed, glass of wine in one hand and summoned her over with a wave of his hand. She walked over and straddled him. "It will be," Malphas answered, "Especially the first time." Angelica wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Angelica...." His mate smiled and pushed him down onto the bed, her mouth never leaving his. The demon lord could feel himself growing excited, his desire pressing against his mate's stomach, eliciting a small moan from her. He picked her up and rolled her over onto her back, before climbing on top of her, straddling her and his hands coming up to cup her face. Angelica opened her mouth mid kiss and a moment later it was filled with Malphas's tongue. She gave an excited half squeal half moan as she felt him at her entrance. Her mate chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. "Excited, my mate?" Angelica nodded, "Very..." She breathed, eyes filled with lust and her breath hot against his face. The demon above her grinned, watching as he slid into her slowly, and her face twist in pleasure as he did. "Mal- Malphas..." Her words were a breathy moan, and he bucked his hips a bit, drawing a gasp from her. "Did you enjoy that, Angelica?" He murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. She whimpered and nodded. The demon smirked, and thrust a little harder. "Malphas!" She gasped, "Is it your goal to try and torture me?!" Her mate laughed, "Perhaps." He said, "But perhaps I enjoy the looks of pleasure that cross your face when you moan my name." She gasped as his words were a possessive growl, and delivered with another harsh thrust. Angelica gripped his biceps, holding tightly to him as he made a process of going in and out of her, his thrusts violent, but full of pleasure as he did. Sweat dripped down his face, and his grunts only made her want him more. His mouth crashed down onto hers in a rough kiss, and she moaned into the kiss as he thrust especially hard into her. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, but his hands quickly slammed her wrists down, and his mouth left a trail of hot kisses down her body, when he pulled out of her she whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly gasped in pleasure as his mouth settled in between her legs. He looked up at her, pulling her legs over his shoulders, his eyes glowing that demonic fuchsia as he kneeled over her, eyes hungry for her and his breathing heavy and hot on her lower stomach and crotch. "Are you sure you can take this?" He warned lustfully, "We could always stop now and return to the party." Angelica hissed, " _Fuck_ the party..." His eyes widened, having never heard her curse in such a way, Her hips bucked up towards him. "Fuck me." His lips spread into a Glasgow like smile. "With pleasure, my angel."

**Translations** : Per hoc calicem sanguis, qui tecum in omnibus tenetur aeternum. / By the blood in this chalice, you are bound for all of eternity.

Ponatur ut signaculum super vinculum Ite nunc et in aeternum, in lumine lunae plenae sunt. / Go now and seal your bond for eternity, under the light of the full moon.

Semper tibi: et anima mea quae mens tenetur ad te, amica mea. / Forever yours, my soul and mind are bound to you, my love.

Nam omne aeternum non pertinent ad te, amica mea. Ut nunc mihi, aeternum et ultra. / For all eternity I belong to you my love. Take me for now, and forever more.

Angelum meum / My angel

daemonium meum / My demon

Et semper aeternus, quia aeternum. / Forever and always, for eternity.

subcinctus ad feles / shift to cat

**A/N: I cannot believe I just wrote this. I'm sitting here and I think I look redder than a tomato. I hope this was satisfying. I hope no one who knows me personally reads this. I don't think anyone would look at me the same way ever again. Overall I do think this was an excellent chapter. I hope my Latin suffices, sorry if some of it's wrong, I used Google Translate as my helper.**


	63. Demon & Angel, Mated

It was hours later, Angelica rolled over in the bed, bedsheets draped over her waist as she turned to watch Malphas stand and began to pick up their clothes. "Malphas?" She murmured, silver blue eyes fluttering open sleepily, "What are you doing?" Her mate turned with a smirk, "Getting our clothes. We are expected to return to the party, we've already exceeded the amount of time, I just hope no one has noticed our absence." Angelica hummed and rolled back over, "Do we have to?" Malphas chuckled, "Yes, my darling, we have to." Angelica yawned and stretched sitting up as she did. "How much longer must we socialize? I'd much rather spend some time in bed with you." Malphas smirked, "Oh we'll have plenty of time for that my dearest angel, besides, you do need to learn who everyone is, you are the Lady of Desideriis now, when we are here in Hell you'll have to arrange things, soiree's, dinners, galas, and if I'm absent you'll be ruling of the Second Circle." Angelica sighed, "But you won't leave me alone for too long, will you Malphas?" Her mate smirked and walked over, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, "My darling. I will do my absolute best to ensure I am not far from you for very long." Angelica smiled, batting her silver blue eyes at him, "Promise?" He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers gently. "I promise, love. Now lets get dressed, we're expected down stairs." 

When they rejoined the party, arm in arm, they were greeted by the sight Ciel speaking to several high class demons. Malphas's eyes widened a bit in surprise, and Stolas chuckled walking over to them, "He's taken to chatting with the other nobility. He's quite entertaining. You've done well raising him, he's got the aspects of both demon and angel." Malphas chuckled, "I hope no ones tried to steal his soul?" Stolas shook his head, "Not a demon's come close. Lady Lust Lucia has been his loyal guard this evening." He smirked spotting the red teeth marks on his brother's neck. "I see you finalized the mating bond? And considering how long it took it went well?" Malphas nodded and pulled Angelica close to his side, "Indeed it did. Apologies for our tardiness, Stolas. We were enjoying ourselves too much." Stolas laughed, "Ah, I can tell. Come, let us join the party." Malphas glanced over at his beloved mate and smirked, "Ready, my angel?" Angelica nodded, "Ready, my beloved demon."

The party went on, the couple rejoined with Ciel, who after discovering from another demon (Stolas), did his best to remain distant from them. It was early morning when Ciel grew tired, and Malphas had him taken to his bed chambers (which had been thoroughly cleaned after he and Angelica left it). Once the young earl was gone, the party picked up a bit, the demons all crowded around the newly mated couple, asking countless questions.

"Will you be having children?"

"Will you remain in Hell or Heaven for the honeymoon?"

"How long do you suppose your contract will last?"

Malphas smiled, "We haven't decided on when we will have children, as for the honeymoon and contract I can't say. Both are undetermined." The party resorted to drinking fine wines from the cellar. Guests began to leave around four am, and Malphas and Angelica couldn't be happier. Lucia smiled walking over, "Well, you certainly look happy, my little dove." Angelica nodded, "Yes, I don't think I've ever been happier." Malphas hummed, "I don't think I have been either my darling. The only times that would ever come close to topping this would be finding you again, or any time we've been together." Angelica smiled up at him, "Oh the only time that comes close is finding you again and the proposal." Ilia squealed happily and ran over to hug her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! I can't believe I have an angel as a sister! Oh this is amazing!" Stolas sighed watching his sister. "I cannot believe that she is older than me," he muttered. Nammah chuckled and glanced at Asmodeous, "Where Malphas inherited the angel wings, Ilia inherited the angel like attitude." Asmodeous chuckled, "Malphas also inherited emotion, which I am thankful for." Stolas huffed, "I have emotion." Asmodeous waved his hand, "Yes, but Malphas inherited the angel attributes because he was the first born." Malphas smiled and gave a nod, "I would suppose your right." Amara and Lucian joined them, both a little more than drunk. Lucia sighed, "I'll get these two to their rooms, then I'll turn in for the night myself." Nammah and Asmodeous nodded in agreement, "We'll turn in as well for the night," Nammah smirked, "I'm sure the pair of you are more than eager to return to your chambers." Angelica blushed a bit and Malphas chuckled, "Yes, I won't lie there. We are quite ready to return to our room." Nammah and Asmodeous chuckled softly, "Then we shall see you tomorrow morning, Malphas. Good night." 

Angelica was leaning on Malphas as they walked back to their room, "Oh I'm so ready to sleep." Angelica murmured. Malphas smirked, "Couldn't last another round, my dear?" Angelica sighed, "Oh Malphas I'd love to, but I'm exhausted." He suddenly swept her up into his arms with a grin, "If your exhausted then perhaps I should carry you, I couldn't allow my lady to tire herself out by walking." Angelica laughed as he carried her the rest of the way to their room, setting her down as they entered the room. Ciel was sleeping sound on the freshly mad bed, snoring softly as he did. Angelica and Malphas entered the closet, Malphas shedding himself of his clothes and pulling on a set of black and red silk pajamas, while Angelica pulled on a pretty dark blue night gown, before she moved to stand beside her mate on the balcony.

"I've waited for this day for so long," he murmured, "I remember when we would sit by the lake and I would wonder if we would ever get far enough that we could even consider being mates." Angelica leaned against his side, her arms wrapped around his neck, listening as he spoke. "It was after Schön Brohn that I decided I would take that chance." Angelica looked up at him, surprised. "When you came to meet me at that lake, I was going to ask you to marry me. By human standards, as our own kinds would have never supported the relationship at the time. But instead of you, there was a fleet of guardian angels. I spent years being angry, then realized something must have happened to you. I thought they had cut your wings, banished you to live life as a human, and the moment I got out of hell, I searched everywhere for you. But when I'd searched almost everywhere, an angel- Ash, came down and told me they'd killed you. He brought me this." He held up a blue gemstone necklace, and Angelica's eyes widened as she took it, "I haven't seen this in years..." She ran a hand over the gemstone. "I thought I'd lost it somewhere in Heaven." Malphas chuckled, "No. Ash gave it to me, he told me how they'd murdered you, tortured you until you begged for death." He tensed, and his hands ran up and down her sides, "Then they cut your wings to pieces, with the dullest blade they had, and then stabbed you through the heart with your own sword." He was shaking, and she pulled him close, and looked up at him, "Malphas, I'm here. Don't think about the past... I'm right here. And I'm never going to leave you again. I promise." She stood on her toes to kiss him. When her lips met his, he sighed and pulled her closer, lowering his head a bit to make it easier for her to reach him. When they pulled apart, he took the blue jewel and put it around her neck, "It still looks beautiful on you." She smiled, "Everything you give me looks beautiful on me Malphas." Her mate smirked, "And everything beneath is beautiful too." He pressed his lips to hers again, and sighed as she pulled away. "We could go into another room..." He suggested, glancing at Ciel sleeping on the bed. Angelica smiled, "Tomorrow, Malphas. I'm tired. I'm not sure I could take another round." Malphas chuckled, "Was I too rough, my angel?" Angelica laughed, "Perhaps a little." Malphas hummed and picked her up bridal style. "Well I'll just have to make sure you get enough rest." He climbed into the bed and curled up close to her, "Goodnight, my mate." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. She hummed softly, "Goodnight, my beloved demon lord."

Ciel awoke the next day, opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep from them. He slowly began to recall the evenings events. _The feast, the ceremony..._ He yawned and sat up, glancing over to see the bride and groom curled up on the other side of the bed, both sound asleep. Ciel rolled over, staring at them. They resembled his parents greatly, and they had been nothing but good to him, despite Sebastian being the one who would ultimately end his life. The night before, both demon and angel had done everything to ensure his safety. Sebastian had held his hand prior to the feast, and even made arrangements for the boy to sit near him and Aurora. Ciel was beginning to actually consider them as- _no._ No he _had_ parents. He couldn't just forget them. Would acknowledging the demon and angel as his almost surrogate parents, or simply accepting them in that way be rejecting his biological parents? Would he be forgetting them? And in turn forgetting his revenge? He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled back over, his back to them. Ciel remembered the times they had shared his bed when he hadn't felt well, and even before Aurora had come to the manor, Sebastian had on occasion acted like a parent to him. While the demon butler had never truly excelled in that area, it wasn't like he was ordered to or Ciel expected him to. Ciel had noticed the many times throughout the past six or so months since Aurora had joined the Phantomhive manor that the demon's attitude had changed considerably. Sebastian had become a little less callous than he had initially been. Ciel heard the demon let out a low half growl half snore, before tugging his mate closer. Then, Ciel's eyes widened as he heard the sound of feathers, and a large black feathered wing reached over him and pulled him close. Ciel relaxed and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep. 

A few hours later, Angelica awoke to find Ciel curled up against her and Malphas, deep in sleep, and one of the demon's black wings enveloping them in a gentle embrace. The angel smiled and gently slipped out of the bed, making her way to the bath where she began to brush out her hair. A few minutes into brushing, the brush was plucked from her hand by Malphas, who smirked down at her, "Allow me, my angel." Angelica smiled and let him brush her hair, "Is Ciel still asleep?" She asked, Malphas shook his head, "Ilia came to get us, we slept in. When Ciel asked what was breakfast and she told him it was a breakfast buffet with everything he could eat, he was wide awake and went down with her. We've got some time to kill if you'd like to stay behind a little longer." Angelica glanced up, "Why don't we pick a place for the honeymoon and wait to do it there? Waiting will make it even better." Malphas grinned at the seductive look in her eyes, "Are you trying to torture me, Angelica?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving a firm tug, "Because that's my job." Angelica giggled, "Maybe. Who's to say I can play you at your own game? Afraid you'll lose?" Malphas chuckled, "Not at all my love, not at all. I'll play the game with you. Gladly. But if I have to suffer, so will you." Angelica scoffed, "Oh please. I can surely abstain for much longer than you can." Malphas smirked, "I'm sure by the time breakfast is over you'll be throwing yourself into my arms begging to come back here and spend the rest of the day in bed." Angelica smirked, "Malphas. Did I ever tell you about Heaven's pet shops?" Malphas frowned, "What?" Angelica hummed, "Heaven's pet shops are simply divine. You should ask Lucian about his cats, he got them all at this beautiful little cat café not far from Laverne Manor."

Malphas's eyes widened, "Cat... Café??" He said slowly. Angelica nodded, "Mmhmm. We'll go sometime if you-" Malphas grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me of this wonderful place?!" Angelica laughed and reached up to kiss him. "Because I knew you'd want nothing more than to go see cats." Malphas sighed, "Oh you little demon, you know exactly how to attract my attention." Angelica smiled, "On a more serious note, where are we going for our honeymoon? Are we staying in Hell? Going to Heaven? Or elsewhere?" Malphas smiled, leaning down to press soft kisses to her shoulders, "I was thinking we'd travel, like we promised." She leaned back into him as he continued his assault on her shoulders. "So where to first my darling? We could go anywhere we desire. Anywhere at all." Angelica hummed, "Anywhere at all?" Malphas nodded, wrapped his arms around her waist and kneeling behind her resting his head on her shoulder, "Anywhere your heart desires my angel. Just say the word and we shall go." Angelica thought for a moment and leaned back, "I'm not sure honestly, I hadn't given it much thought." Malphas pulled her close, "Take your time my dear, we could always rain check the honeymoon and go after the contract." Angelica leaned back, "Would it be trouble if we did?" Malphas shook his head, "Not at all. Demons don't usually go on honeymoons, it's a human and angel concept." Angelica smirked, "We could always spend a couple days in bed, I don't think I could argue about that." Malphas's lips curled into a grin, "Oh I would love to spend eternity in bed with you, my beautiful angel." Angelica laughed, "But if we spent eternity in bed we would never travel!" Malphas growled, "Eternity is forever, my love. We have all the time in the world to do whatever we wish." Angelica brushed a hand through his raven black hair, "We do I suppose." Malphas turned her around and rested his head on her lap, his hands running up and down her thighs, and he pressed soft, chaste kisses to her upper to mid thigh. Angelica closed her eyes and relaxed, her fingers combing through her mate's dark hair. After a few minutes of silence, he finally climbed to his feet, "We should go down stairs, we'll be expected." Angelica nodded and took his hand as he extended it to her, pulling her up and into his embrace. "Come along, let us get dressed and then join the clan at breakfast."

The couple made their way down stairs, Malphas being sure to point out where things were for his new mate, "The library is down the hall and to the left, this hallway leads to the clan members rooms, and the main doors there lead to the great hall." Angelica nodded, taking everything in, "Alright, easy enough to understand." Malphas chuckled, "You always were a quick learner." Angelica smirked, "Aren't I always?" Her mate crooked his arm, and she gladly wrapped her own arm around his as they entered the dining hall. Angelica was surprised to see how many demons were there. Malphas smirked at her look of slight surprise, "Yes, I forgot to mention, the clan is mostly fledglings, the only ones invited to our party were of higher nobility or higher in the clan, such as my closest family." Angelica nodded, "Understood." The moment they entered, a couple of young fledgling demons, who looked to be no more than eight years old in human years came running up. "Lord Malphas!" They squeaked, "We haven't seen you in ages! How is your contract?! Will you take us up one day to see the human world?!" Malphas chuckled, "Go back to your parents, both of you." A demoness from off to the side hissed a harsh warning to the younger fledglings, who both sulked back over to her. Malphas looked a bit concerned when he didn't see Ciel. "Avem." The bird demon was there in an instant, "Yes, my lord?" He squawked. Malphas glanced down to glare at him, "Where is the Little Lord Phantomhive?" Avem stammered, "The angels and Lady Lust Lucia returned with him to the human world not to long ago. He finished his breakfast and the Lady insisted we return him home before the rest of the clan arrived for breakfast." Malphas nodded, "Very well." He and Angelica made their way to the head of the table, with each step they took, voices silenced as the Lord and Lady of Desideriis entered further into the room. Breakfast continued when they were both seated and the clan began murmuring amongst themselves. Malphas laced his hand with his mate's and smiled lovingly at her, "So my dear, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? We have the weekend free of the young master and any other duties we would normally need to do." Angelica looked confused, "Other duties?" she inquired, Malphas hummed, "My father is acting in my stead until I return. He and Stolas are sharing the duties of Lord when I am absent." Angelica nodded, "Well, we could always spend the day in our room." Malphas smirked, "Already finding it difficult to refrain from our nightly activities, my angel?" Angelica smirked, "I never said what we would be doing Malphas. I merely stated we'd be in our room." Her eyes flicked to her mate, "On the contrary, I was going to suggest you show me what more I can do with my new powers."


	64. His Butler & Maid, At School

"You've got transformations and shifting your form down, now lets see how well manipulation is." Angelica frowned as he smirked, "Try to manipulate me into doing something." Angelica sighed, "Malphas- why would I ever want to manipulate you?" Malphas took a drink from the glass of red wine in his hand, "Because if you can manipulate me, then you can manipulate most anyone and the skill will be easy to use on earth. Now, give it a try, my darling. Simply concentrate on me and what it is you want me to do, then tell me what it is you wish me to do." Angelica nodded slowly, and focused her silver blue gaze on him. He watched as her silver blue eyes became that of fuchsia rimmed by heavenly silver, and he felt his mind clouding. He could almost hear her voice speaking to him through his mind, and he heard the words in Latin clearly. "Consurge, veni huc, et da mihi osculum." He stood, almost mechanically, set down his glass of wine, and walked over to his mate, he was no longer in control of his body- but he could see clearly what was happening. His hands came up to wrap around her waist, before he felt his mouth move down to meet hers in a tender kiss. When she released her hold on his mind, he smiled and let out a chuckle, "Well done, my mate. You are quite good at this, while I was aware of my actions but unable to do anything, the act done upon a mere human will certainly work wonders." Angelica relaxed and leaned into his arms, "At least I can do some demon things." Malphas hummed thoughtfully, "Oh I'm sure you can do much more, I know now that you're mated to me you should have a much higher pain tolerance." Angelica curled into him, her eyes flashing lustfully. "Shall we test that out, Malphas?" Her mate stiffened as her nails ran along his body, and released a small groan and smirked, "You've caved, Angelica..." Angelica smiled, "I suppose I have, now- how will you be taking me this time?"

Much later that day, the couple was curled in the large bed, covered in cuts and bruises, both breathing heavily. "That was... amazing." Angelica breathed before flopping over onto her side. Malphas chuckled, "Is it not always amazing?" Angelica giggled, "You are simply one hell of a lover." Malphas chuckled, "Of course I am. And you my dear, are simply one hell of an angel." He rolled on top of her and pressed his mouth to hers in a rough, passionate kiss. The angel beneath him moaned and her hands cupped his face. "Malphas..." He growled in response to her moans and bucked his hips against her. "I could take you for all of eternity, my angel." Angelica gasped as he roughly grasped her by the hips and lined himself up against her entrance before thrusting harshly into her. "I can see that! But more so, I can feel that!" Malphas chuckled darkly and leaned over her, making a steady rhythm of moving his hips. "Does it bring you pleasure my pretty little angel? Does it make you want to stay locked away with me for all eternity?" Angelica groaned, "Maybe just a little bit..." She gasped as he delivered another harsh thrust. "Malphas!" Her mate chuckled, "We could always remain here, in this room, never leaving... Leaving only to get a meal every once in a while..." Angelica groaned, "No matter... how much.... pleasure this brings, we can't sit around and have sex forever. It would get terribly boring at some point, wouldn't it?" Malphas growled, "With me I promise you my angel, sex between us will never _ever_ be boring." He collapsed on top of her after some time and his hands caressed her face, "And, in all honesty, sex now is much better than before. It's more... _intense_." Angelica sighed, tilting her head back as his lips pressed against her chest in soft gentle kisses. "I think so, maybe we should take the time to disappear from the manor for a time to enjoy each other. I'm sure we could manage to slip away at some point." Malphas hummed thoughtfully, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

The entire day was spent in bed, as was most of the next, on the third day, they both woke to a knock on the door. "Lord and Lady Desideriis?" It was Avem. Malphas growled and rolled off his mate, pulling the bed sheets up over her before sitting up to glare at the door. "Enter." His voice was a demonic growl and the door opened, an ember colored light flooded into the room and Angelica groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head. Avem gulped and spoke, "The Lady Lust has asked me to inform you that your vacation is over and that the little lord has need of you both." Malphas nodded, "Yes, relay to Lady Lucia we will be returning shortly." Avem bowed, "Yes, my lord." He quickly left the room and shut the door, quickly walking down the hall. Malphas looked over at his mate and gently shook her. "Angelica, wake up, my love. We are needed." Angelica groaned and burrowed into the sheets more. "Just a little longer, Malphas? You really took it out of me yesterday." The demon chuckled, a slight demonic undertone to his laugh, "I did, didn't I? Now we need to get up, the young master has need of us." He slipped out of the bed and walked over to the closet, pulling on his butler uniform and the black trench coat over it. His gaze flickered back to the blonde angel in bed, her long light blonde hair strewn about the pillow as she dozed quietly. Malphas sighed and grabbed her a pretty velvet red dress and a pair of black slip ons.

He walked back over to her side of the bed and removed the sheets from her nude form. His eyes raked over her naked figure before he moved her into a sitting position to slip on her shoes. "Stand up, Angelica." Angelica groaned, "Malp-" He sighed and his eyes turned red, "I did not want to do this, Angelica, but you've left me no choice." Resembling a puppet, the angel stepped out of bed and stood there. Malphas dressed her then released his hold on her mind, she began to fall forward, but he quickly caught her and pulled her into his arms bridal style. Angelica moaned, "Why did you do that?" Malphas sighed, "You refused to wake up, my dear, I had no other options. Now wake up, I need you conscious when we get to the main hall." Angelica hummed and sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck, "Can't you just carry me? I know you love to, don't even think about hiding it." Malphas chuckled, "I do love having you in my arms, but you do need to wake yourself up. Stop lazing about." Angelica sighed and slowly began to wake, her silver blue eyes settling on her mate's crimson. "If I must." Malphas set her down, and pulled his arm around her waist as they walked through the castle. When they got to the main hall, a few demons whimpered and whined, 

"Your leaving Lord?"

"Why won't you stay?"

"We'll miss you so!" 

Malphas snapped at the demons, eyes burning red and a demonic undertone to his voice, "You are demons! What in the seven circles is making you cowards?! All of you best learn to behave like demons or you shall be promptly removed from the Clan Desideriis! Is that understood?!" The demons all bowed and gave a murmur of, "Yes, Lord Malphas." Before they all disappeared back into the shadows. At the door to the garden waiting for them, was Nammah and Asmodeous. The older demon giving his son a respective tilt of his head, "Everything will be waiting for you upon yours and the Lady's return, Lord Malphas." Malphas smiled, "Keep things in shape for me while I'm gone." Asmodeous dipped his head respectfully, "Yes, my Lord." Malphas turned to his mate, "Ready?" Angelica smiled, "Ready."

The carriage rolled along through the dirt road, nearing the Phantomhive Manor. "I wonder what could happened that Ciel felt the need to send for us instead of waiting when he knew we were going to be back later today." Sebastian hummed and laced his hand with hers, "Knowing your mother, and my brother and sister- they probably cause more mayhem than those three idiots combined." Aurora laughed, "I'm sure whatever it is, it's nothing the two of us can fix." Her husband smiled lovingly at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Always so optimistic, my angel." Aurora smiled sweetly, "Only for you, love." The carriage pulled up to the Phantomhive Manor, and Sebastian stepped out first before turning to help his wife down. 

"Mister Sebastian!!!!"

Sebastian groaned, "Not even back for a minute and they've already come to pester me..." Aurora snickered, "Relax, I'm sure they're just welcoming us back." His arm twined around her waist and they looked up as the Phantomhive staff came running. 

"Mister Sebastian! Aurora!"

"The young master's stand in's for you!"

"They won't stop!"

"Thank goodness your back!"

"Please tell us your not ever going go away again?!"

Sebastian sighed, "One at a time, please. I cannot understand a word any of you are saying if you speak that fast." Finny went first, "The stand in's the young master hired!" Mey-Rin went next, "They're simply, well..." Bardroy finished, "Trouble." Aurora and Sebastian shared a look, "Trouble?" Aurora asked, "How so?" Bard went to explain when there was a loud crash, and then Ciel yelling. "You idiots! What on earth is wrong with you!?" The front doors to the manor burst open and Ilia and Lucian came running out, in the midst of a fencing match. "I'm going to eviscerate you!" Lucian snapped, Ilia giggled, "No you won't! Your too slow!" While they were occupied, Lucia and Amara came out with Ciel, Amara shaking her head. "Idiots. Absolute idiots." Stolas chuckled from behind her, "Oh you have no idea." Ciel caught sight of Sebastian and Aurora and shot forward, launching himself into his butler and maid into a hug. Sebastian and Aurora looked a little surprised, but gently embraced him. "Well this is quite the surprise, young master." Sebastian said teasingly. Aurora smiled down at the boy, "Did you miss us, milord?" Ciel looked up at them, his face against Sebastian's side. "Never, ever leave again. I don't think I could bear another minute of these imbeciles." Aurora and Sebastian shared a side smirk. "As long as we can help it, you'll never be without us, milord." 

An hour passed and they were all seated in the drawing room, Stolas bringing them tea. "Was there something the matter aside from our scatter brained relatives?" Sebastian asked, only to hiss at his brother as Stolas 'accidentally' spilled a bit of tea on his brother's lap. "What was that, dear brother? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Sebastian glared, "Completely idiotic relatives." Aurora snickered quietly to herself. Stolas looked over, "You don't mind our squabbles do you, La-" Sebastian stepped on his foot. "Mrs. Michaelis?" Aurora shook her head with a smirk dancing across her face, "Not at all Luka. Enjoy your little game." Stolas grinned and Sebastian glanced at his wife pleadingly. "Must you torture me?" Aurora giggled, "You'll get me back later." Ciel cleared his throat and held up a letter, "The queen has sent me on my next task. I am to infiltrate Weston College and discover what has become of her cousin, Derrick Arden." He stood, "I can find no one else to go in, so I will be going undercover myself." Aurora looked surprised, "Your enrolling yourself in the school?" Ciel nodded, "How you and Sebastian get in is none of my concern, feel free to use whatever means necessary. But it is an all boys school, women aside from house mother's are banned from the grounds." Aurora folded her arms across her chest, "A house mother meaning an old lady I can only assume. It will be difficult for me to get in." Sebastian smirked, "You could always cross dress?" Aurora gave him a look of disgust, "Do I look like someone who could pull that off? My features are far too feminine, I'd be found out in a matter of minutes. Besides, I'm not sleeping in a dormitory full of teenage boys." She glanced at Ciel, "No offense, little lord." Stolas chuckled, "Perhaps you could use that spell a few angels use? Hermaphroditism?" Both Sebastian and Aurora yelped at that, "No!" Sebastian shuddered, "The thought of that makes even me feel ill." Aurora looked up at Sebastian, "What about shifting into a familiar? Like how you did in Paris at the exposition?" Sebastian thought for a minute, "That could work..." He said slowly, "Though I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you milling about a campus alone." Aurora sighed, "I'll stay hidden. But I'll come to your quarters at night." Sebastian nodded, "That I can work with." Ciel stood, "Then it is settled. We'll prepare to leave at once." 

**Translations** :

Consurge, veni huc, et da mihi osculum. / Stand up, come here and kiss me.


	65. His Butler & Maid, Tidying Up & In Disguise

Aurora snickered at her husband, "Oh you look so very hot in that uniform, Mister Michaelis." Sebastian smirked, "I'll be sure to wear it more often, Mrs. Michaelis." Aurora walked over and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to miss not being by your side at all hours of the day," she sighed. Sebastian pulled an arm around her waist, "Sneak into my quarters at night and we'll have our time." Aurora smiled, "I look forward to our nights together then." Sebastian's arm pulled away from her waist and he kissed her once more before stepping away, "Remember, stay in the shadows, out of sight. And be careful." Aurora cast him a sweet smile, "But of course, what kind of mate would I be if I couldn't promise my safety?"

A snow white cat with blue eyes sat curled up on one of the beds in the dormitory, watching while the demon butler- no turned house master, grumbled quietly to himself as he cleaned Ciel's bunk. The cat purred in amusement and flicked her snow colored tail, amused by the demon's annoyance. The house master's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Don't even start. I'm not happy." The cat's eyes glittered with amusement and she climbed to her paws, leaping over one of the beds to move to the house master's side, silver blue eyes sparkling as she leaned down as he messed about under the bed. "Meow?" Mister Michaelis huffed, "Not that I don't appreciate you keeping me company during the time, Angelica, but I do need to work." The white cat sat on the bed with a small huff. "Meow!" Michaelis sighed and knelt before the cat, noticing the silver blue eyes that glared back at him. "Angelica, please. I don't have time-" The cat narrowed her eyes and hissed. He stood and picked her up, "I will keep the the window to my office open, hide in the closet or under the desk. Understand?" The cat meowed. "Good!" The house master set her down gently and scratched the top of her head, "Now, be a good girl and go find out information on Derrick Arden." The cat meowed again and trotted to the nearest window, hopping out and padding along the roof. Her eyes flicked down, pausing when she noticed Ciel surrounded by four upperclassmen. She carefully followed them to one of the buildings. She cursed to herself. 

_Perfect, how am I supposed to keep an eye on him if he's going into a building?_

Angelica crept along the window sill, and her eyes watched through the glass as Ciel appeared to have a conversation with the vice headmaster and the same four upperclassmen. Eventually, he left and carried onto his classes. Angelica wander about the campus, eyes keeping a sharp lookout for Derrick Arden. As night fell, she made her way back to Sebastian's office, only to find the window more closed. Her eyes narrowed and she clambered onto the nearby window ledge. Putting her front two paws up onto the ledge and sinking her claws into the stone, she pulled herself up and glared inside. Sebastian wasn't there. She hissed in annoyance and wandered over to the other window where the dormitories were. Coming to where Ciel's was, she scratched her nails down the window and meowed. No one moved. She growled. "Meow!" Still nothing. Angelica sighed and walked over to a stable of sorts and curled up amongst the barn animals. _He's going to get it,_ she promised herself, wrapping her tail around her body. _I'm freezing out in the barn while he's all snug in a nice warm bed!_ The door to one of the barn stalls opened then, and her head jerked up, Sebastian stood there glaring down at her. "You didn't come to my office." Angelica hissed at him. _I did so come to your office! You weren't there!_ She glared, knowing through their mating bond he could easily understand her thoughts. Sebastian sighed and knelt down, holding out his hands. "Come here." Angelica swiped her claws at him. Not until you apologize for leaving me outside. Sebastian sighed, "I'll make it up to you tonight, how's that?" Angelica let out a mrrow of laughter. _Like I'm going to let you touch me after you forgot to leave the window open. And then kept all the windows shut._ Sebastian frowned, "What are you on about? I made sure there were windows open. The only windows that were shut were in the library." Angelica huffed. _I went to each window myself, Sebastian. They were all shut. I tried to get Ciel's attention but he was already asleep._ Sebastian frowned, "I'm sorry you were stuck outside, now won't you please allow me to bring you inside where we can curl up in bed?" Angelica padded over into his arms and allowed him to pick her up, tuck her underneath his rob and walk into the blue house. When they got to his quarters, she leapt out of his robe and onto the bed before she shifted back into her human form. "Your not getting any tonight." She said coldly, moving to bury herself under the covers of his bed. "You made me sleep in a barn." Sebastian sat in the chair across from the bed, "The windows were open. I don't know who could have closed them." His mate scoffed, "Make sure their open tomorrow! I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of animals!" Sebastian sighed and leaned over, his face next to hers. "I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes at the apology and rolled over, "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Sebastian stared, "Your going to skip out on spending time with me? Are you feeling alright?" Angelica snapped, "Perfectly fine, thank you! Now goodnight!" 

When morning came, Angelica was shaken awake by her mate. "Angelica. Angelica get up." Angelica groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. "What do you want?" Sebastian gently tugged the sheets down and offered her a plate of eggs and bacon, with a croissant on the side. "Breakfast?" Angelica sat up and eagerly took the plate. "Not as good as your cooking, but it'll suffice." She muttered in between bites. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat across from her, "Did you find anything?" Angelica shook her head, "Not a thing. I scouted the entire grounds, I didn't see hide nor hair of Derrick Arden. Strangely enough, his name was never mentioned either. I thought being related to the queen he'd be quite popular." Sebastian frowned, "Strange indeed. I'll inform the young master." He stood and Angelica watched him leave with a pout on her face. "No good bye kiss?" 

Angelica was nearly done with her food when Sebastian entered the room, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the dining hall. "Help me clean this up." He said before setting to work. Angelica sighed, "Wow, your in a good mood." Sebastian snapped, "I'm on a tight schedule! I don't have time for anything else right now!" Angelica paused her work and pouted, "Not even me?" Sebastian sighed, came to stand by her side and kissed her once. "I'm sorry, I don't have time for much of anything. Maybe tonight you can try and get back sooner?" Angelica sighed, "Fine. Fine I'll do the petty chores Ciel assigns you, that way you can make it to where ever it is you need to be on time." Sebastian kissed her cheek, "Your a life saver, Angelica. I'll see you tonight." She barely had time to notice him leave before she snapped, "Oh come on!" 

The angel was muttering to herself as she put the finishing touches on the dining hall, "He is not getting anything from me tonight or any other night, I swear to god..." She shifted into her cat form and left through the window, making her way out of the dining hall and climbed onto the roof of the Blue House before leaping to a nearby building and poking her little white head into a window. Sebastian was speaking in Latin, attempting to teach the students the language and clearly hiding his aggravation as he did. Angelica purred in amusement, her white tail swishing as she did. At least she wasn't the only one suffering. When he made his way back to his desk and caught sight of her in the window, he stiffened. Angelica would have smirked if she could. Her mate was watching her, wanting to go over to her at once and pull her close. Angelica waved her tail in greeting and her silver blue eyes flashed violet rimmed silver briefly. "Mister Michaelis!" One of the students called out, drawing his attention. Angelica hopped off her perch and began wandering about the school grounds. She found herself watching the P4 at the Swan Gazebo after overhearing Ciel's name mentioned. "He's certainly capable," Greenhill was saying. Angelica twitched an ear, this was good, if Ciel could get on their good side he might just stand a chance in finding Derrick Arden. She was walking through one of the bushes, making her way back towards the Blue House when she was suddenly grabbed. Letting out a mrrow of surprise, she found a group of Purple House students were her captors. "Oh look at her!" One cried, "I have a cat just like this back home!" Angelica cursed silently to herself, _perfect. Now I get to deal with this..._

The students stashed her in one of their bags, and she was roughly jostled about as they hurried back to their dormitory. Angelica was dumped out onto one of the beds, and a purple ribbon was tied around her neck. "There! Who's a pretty kitty?!" The students were cooing over her and using grubby and sweaty hands to pet her. Angelica shuddered to herself. _Deal with it, maybe I can find something on Derrick Arden._

After a few minutes, the boys left her in the room. And much to Angelica's dismay, shut the door behind them. She padded around the room, trying to scent for Derrick Arden. She searched the entire room as best she could, and found nothing. She crept under the bed and curled up in a little ball, opting to rest until the students returned and offered her an escape. She waited for hours, and when night fell she began to worry and feel a sick feeling in her gut. _Sebastian's going to be pissed when I finally get out of here..._ The door suddenly opened and the boys entered the room, preparing for bed. "Where's the cat?" One boy asked. While the boy's were distracted, some asking about what the other boy meant while others offered some words of comfort, Angelica shot out from under the bed and took off running. She escaped to the Violet Wolf library, where she thanked whatever god was watching that there was an open window. She hopped onto the window sill, pawed the purple ribbon off her neck, and slipped out of the Purple House. She was trotting along the rooftop when a large black crow landed in front of her. She jumped backwards, hairs on her back standing up for a moment before she recognized the crimson red eyes. _Sebastian_. She sat across from her mate, who cawed at her before he took flight. Angelica scampered after him, following him to the window ledge of his office. He flew into the office first, landed on the floor before turning to make sure his mate followed. Angelica leapt swiftly from the window to the floor, padding over to stop in front of him. In a flurry of purple black smoke and both white and black feathers, they returned to their human forms. Sebastian was glaring at his mate coldly. Angelica sat in the chair behind his desk, arms folded over her chest as he began to ream her. "Where were you?" He demanded, "You were meant to return here hours ago. Do you have any idea how worried I was that something happened?" Angelica sighed, "I'm sorry. I got stuck in the Purple House. A couple of kids nabbed me when my back was turned. I did find out Ciel is earning the favor of the prefects, Edward Midford is the fag of Herman Greenhill of the Green House, they also plan to meet with Ciel tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock." Sebastian nodded, "At least you managed to acquire some information." He walked over to a small table in the room which held a platter covered by a silver lid. He picked up the platter and moved it to the desk, lifting the lid to reveal a plate of food. "Here, you need to eat. I'm sure remaining in that form for so long took it's toll on you." Angelica nodded and slowly began to eat. Sebastian watched her, a frown on his face. "Is something wrong?" Angelica looked up, "What? No of course not." Sebastian sighed, and sat across from her. "Angelica. Talk to me. Please." He took her hand and pulled it to his face, kissing her palm gently. Angelica sighed, "I don't like being away from you. And I just don't like seeing you angry." Sebastian's eyes flickered with remorse and he stood, walked over to where she sat in his chair, and knelt before her, holding her hands tightly in his. "I'm sure this case won't take much more than a week or two. Then we'll be back at the manor and we can have all the time together you want. I promise." Angelica frowned and crossed one leg over the other, gently pushing him away. "If we are going to be here for much longer I am not going to be roaming about outside all day. And I'm not going to spend my nights sleeping while your wide awake." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit in surprise as she listed her demands. "Also I want you to set aside time to spend with me instead of ignoring me and having me do all the shoddy work Ciel orders you to do!" She then smiled sweetly, "Are my terms agreeable, love?" Sebastian smirked, his burgundy crimson eyes filled with amusement, "Of course, my dear. Your terms are agreeable. I'll ensure to set aside some time for us to spend together." Angelica took his hands and pulled him to his feet, "Then can we have some 'quality time' now?" Her eyes flashed with a hint of lust and he smiled, "Certainly, my angel."


	66. His Butler & Maid, Guiding & Plotting

Aurora's eyes fluttered open the next morning, woken to the sound of Sebastian slipping out of bed to dress. She rolled over and watched him dress, "Do you have to go?" Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and nodded, "Unfortunately yes, my mate." Aurora looked up at him, "There's no way I can go with you?" Sebastian hummed, "If you find a way for you to stay beside me at all times, I'm all for it." As he stood to leave, Aurora quickly grabbed his arm. He paused and she sat up, "What if you snuck me around under your robes? I could stay in my cat form and it would be much easier." Sebastian chuckled, "Darling, I'm not sure-" Aurora was already on her feet and throwing on a pretty pink and red dress before she bounced excitedly,

"Please, please, please? I'd much rather be near you!" Sebastian sighed, "Aurora, Angelica, my darling- you know I love you and would love to be near you at all times but-" The door began to open then and Aurora quickly shifted into her cat form and dove under the bed. Ciel opened the door and coughed. "I feel sick, Mister Michaelis. Can I stay back and rest?" Sebastian was completely unamused and Aurora slunk out from under the bed. "Meow." Ciel jumped back, "My allergies!" Sebastian chuckled, "Come now, Phantomhive- I doubt your allergies have much effect. Do they, Aurora?" Aurora mewed in response and purred as he massaged the space between her ears. Ciel stared, "That's-" Sebastian nodded, "How else would she get into the college? They turned her down for the character forum because she was simply too young. And it wasn't liked that we were married." Ciel nodded, "Uh huh." Aurora shifted back into her human form, "Congratulations on getting to hang out with the P4, it must have been quite an experience." Ciel hissed, "Maurice Cole lied! He told me four o'clock and it was really two o'clock!" The boy began rambling and Aurora sighed, "Your both going to be late..." Sebastian hummed, "Yes! Now come along, Phantomhive- let's get going." Aurora gasped, "Your not going to leave me here! Are you?" Sebastian smirked, "I'll see you later, dearest." Aurora gave a child like half whine half groan of annoyance as they left. She hissed, "No more sex for a week. I swear he's never going to..." She trailed off shifting into her cat form and then climbed out the nearby window, preparing to go on for the day. 

Aurora was perched on the window sill outside of Sebastian's classroom. She was growing quite bored listening to him read a few Latin translations which the students were hastily copying down. When he walked by the window, he unlocked it and pushed it open a bit. Aurora leapt to her paws and slipped inside, discreetly creeping over to lay behind his desk where he'd laid out one of his shirts and a ball of yarn. Aurora rolled her eyes at the sight of the yarn, but was more than happy to curl up in her mate's shirt. She'd yell at him later for putting one of his nice shirts on the floor.

When the class dismissed for breakfast, Aurora stretched and crawled out once the students had gone. She looked both ways to ensure it was just her and Sebastian in the room before she shifted out of her cat form. "You do know I'm going to have to give you a Y for throwing your good shirts about, Mister Michaelis." She teased walking over to wrap her arms around his neck. He chuckled, "Oh? What poem shall I write for you my dear?" He began kissing his way along the nape of her neck to her shoulder. "Cattulus? Ovid? Tibullus? Take your pick my love, I shall write whatever poem you wish." Aurora hummed reaching up to wrap an arm around his neck and pull him closer, "You could always write our love story in Latin, one hundred times... I'm interested to see how you would write it." Sebastian chuckled, "I'm sure your version of it would be much better my dear, but as you wish, I shall give it a try." Aurora smiled and kissed him. He groaned and pulled her close, before releasing her when he heard the bell toll signaling the end of the breakfast period. He growled. "I'll have to leave you now my angel, the master will be most unpleasant should I be fired or not carry out my duties." Aurora groaned and rested her head on his shoulder, "Can you not just carry me around for the day?" Sebastian smirked and stroked her hair with a finger, "I'd love nothing more my love, but I am not certain we would be able to get away with it. Also it would be beneficial for you to do your own bit of investigations. And you could always watch over the young master, keep him out of danger. The sooner we figure out what happened to Derrick Arden, the sooner we leave." Aurora kissed his cheek. "Very well, I'll go tend to Ciel." She started to pull away. "However..." She clutched his robes. "You do owe me. I expect some form of payment for my day work tonight, Mister Michaelis." Sebastian smirked, "But of course, my lady."

Aurora wandered about the campus, finding nothing of use. She hadn't seen Derrick Arden in the past few weeks they had been here. She was near the front entrance when she felt the ground begin to shake under her paws. What in the-? She let out a shriek and dove into a nearby bush when an elephant paraded through the gates. She noticed Sebastian and Ciel and made her way over to them, weaving through the crowd to launch herself at her mate, latching herself onto his leg. "Meow!" Sebastian glanced down at her, noticing her frenzied expression and open his robe a bit, she didn't hesitate to climb up and settle on his chest. She poked her head out and watched as the elephant paraded past. When it's rider was revealed to be none other than Prince Soma, she let out an annoyed 'mrrow', which drew a chuckle from her mate. 

"Ciel! Ciieelllll!" Soma cried waving at the young earl who groaned and walked away as though he didn't know him. Sebastian turned and went the opposite direction, then ducked into a room, and shut the door behind him. Aurora shifted into her human form and clung tightly to him, out of breath. "I am never, ever, going to go near that prince or his elephant again!" Sebastian chuckled, his hand stroking her blonde hair, "Relax my angel, your alright." Aurora hissed, "I was almost trampled, Malphas!" He sighed and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, his hand came to cup her face and she leaned into his touch. "Why don't you return to my quarters and rest. You look exhausted." Aurora nodded, "I suppose I am..." She leaned over to kiss him, "I'll see you tonight, Sebastian." She shifted back to her cat form and the moment he opened the door, she shot out and made her way back towards the Blue House. 

On her way back, she found herself almost trampled yet again by Soma's elephant, and twisted her leg in the process of jumping away. Today was not a good day. Aurora passed by the Scarlet Fox dormitory, noticing Soma receive his five Y's after the elephant ran through the wall. _Serves him right for bringing an elephant of all creatures,_ Aurora thought bitterly as she limped back to the Blue Owl dormitories. She made it back just after light's out and glared up at the window. Her twisted leg, just her luck, was one of her hind legs and her front ones were beyond tired from having carried her all the way across the campus. She hissed in pain and pulled herself up onto a crate just outside Sebastian's office, and then glared up at the window. Perfect, I'm going to be stuck out here. She unsheathed her claws and prepared to leap for the window, only to smash her head into the stone with a yelp. The window opened and Sebastian looked out, to see his mate revert back to her human forma nd rubbing her head. "Oww...." The demon quickly pulled her inside. "Aurora?! What ever happened to you?" His eyes flashed with concern for his mate.

Aurora hissed in annoyance, "That damn elephant! I twisted my leg trying to get away and I'm exhausted." Sebastian chuckled, "Allow me to tend to your injuries, my lady." He scooped her up into his arms and set her into the chair behind his desk before going to fetch a bowl of water and some towels. A knock at the door made them both turn. "Mister Michaelis!" The voice was familiar and Sebastian grunted, "Enter." Ciel Phantomhive slipped into the room and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the sight before him. "Aurora? What happened?" Aurora leaned back in the chair and sighed, "Elephant. Stupid, stupid elephants." Sebastian pushed up her dress and growled, "Your staying in my room until this heals." Aurora glanced down to see her left leg coated in blood and colored purple and blue. "I didn't break it, did I?" Sebastian frowned, "It looks like it, but I think you've just sprained it. I don't see how-" He cut himself off, remembering something Lucia had said. _"When an angel falls, and their significant other is dead or absent during the process of their falling, it can be have lasting effects... weakened powers, sensitivity to emotions, fragile mental state, sometimes death..."_ Sebastian glared at his mate's wound. So this is what Lucia had meant. He hadn't been there during Angelica's fall, which mean her becoming easily wounded was his fault. "Sebastian?" Aurora's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Is something wrong?" Sebastian growled to himself, "This is my fault..." Aurora sighed and tilted his head up with her index finger, "We will talk about this later." She turned her attention to Ciel. "Is there something the matter, milord? Did you find something out?" Ciel began to ramble about his findings of the day, while Sebastian remained tending to Aurora's wound. She yelped suddenly when he pressed down on a part of her leg. "What is it?" His eyes widened with alarm as he looked up at her, concerned as to what had happened. Aurora winced, "It hurt." Sebastian growled and ripped off his glove then sank his demon fangs into his wrist. The he moved his wrist to her mouth. "Take what you need." Aurora nodded and latched her mouth onto his wrist. Ciel looked confused, "How does-?" Sebastian cut him off, "Mated demons can share their blood, and the exchange of said blood between them can help heal the other." Ciel nodded slowly. "Will she be alright?" Sebastian chuckled, "Oh she's going to be fine. Because she's not going to be leaving either my office or my quarters." Aurora bit his wrist in defiance before continuing to take her share of his blood. When she finally withdrew, she leaned back against his chair and closed her eyes. "I am not staying locked up in a room, Sebastian. It's out of the question." Sebastian snapped, "Your going to stay in my room and that's final, its non negotiable, Aurora. I won't have your life put at risk!"

Ciel sat uncomfortably as the two argued. Sebastian suddenly turned to glare at him, eyes glowing ed. "You need to order her to stay here! She cannot run around with an injury!" Ciel sighed, "Sebastian, aren't you being just a touch dramatic?" he looked at Aurora, "I'd like you to rest for the day, but if your feeling up to it I'd like you to try and repair those flower cards Maurice was handing out to get his chores done easily. That should be easy enough and keep you occupied should you become bored." Aurora smirked, "I'd be delighted, young master. Now, you should be off to bed. Don't want anyone becoming suspicious of you do you?" Ciel shook his head, "No, I will see you both tomorrow."

Sebastian helped his mate into his bed chambers and helped her sit on the bed, where he had her remove her dress so he could more easily tend to her wounded leg. "This is my fault, I should have never agreed to play that brat's stupid little game while you were falling..." Aurora frowned, "It was not your fault, you didn't know it would affect me so. Now can we please just let it go? I'm fine. Your blood helped considerably, I could run rings around this campus if I wanted to." Sebastian sighed, "Angelica, I just don't want-" Aurora smacked his hand away. "You know, your starting to sound an awful lot like my father! You'll be safe here, don't leave the manor, don't do this, don't do that, I'm sick of it!" Her eyes were glowing a violet rimmed by silver. "I'm not a child so don't treat me like one! I'm your mate, Sebastian! Not your charge! I'm not Ciel!" Sebastian's eyes were wide as she yelled at him. Silence plagued the room for some time. She sighed, "Seb-" The demon stood. "No. No need for you to apologize. I'll leave you to rest, Aurora." He kissed her on the top of the head and left the room.


	67. His Butler & Maid, Lauding & Gaining Admittance

The next few days passed slowly for Aurora. When she left bedrest, she quickly set to work in finding information on Derrick Arden. After she yelled at Sebastian, she had come to notice he seemed more distant and cold towards her. She resorted to spending all hours away from Blue House, remaining in her cat form for majority of the time. Now she was seated atop Purple house and was sunning herself in the afternoon sun. She wasn't quite ready to speak with Sebastian, and had made herself visible to only Ciel, and briefly spoke to him a couple of times, pulling him into a dark corner or the stables. It was the most current time she lead him to the stables and shifted to her human form did he bring up the subject of Sebastian. "You need to speak to Sebastian. He's worried. He hasn't seen you since your fight." Aurora sighed, "I'm not sure I'm ready to speak with him. He was quite angry last we spoke." She sighed, "I haven't found much about-" Ciel stopped her, "Don't change the subject." Aurora frowned. "Ciel. I'm considering going home." Ciel looked confused, "Back to Phantomhive Manor?" Aurora shook her head. "No. To Hell. I figure he'll have the rest of the contract to cool down, then when he comes back he won't be as angry with me." Ciel shook his head, "He's more concerned than angry. I haven't seen him more worried since one of his precious cats went missing for a couple days." Aurora chuckled, "That sounds like Sebastian." Ciel looked up at her, "I'm not ordering you to do anything, I'm just suggesting you fix things. He looks horrible." Aurora raised an eyebrow in question, "Horrible? Whatever do you mean?" Ciel smirked, "He was reprimanded earlier this morning by the vice head master for not being put together. And then he messed up a few translations in class." Aurora sighed, "You haven't informed him we've spoken?" Ciel shook his head. "I told him I saw you sneaking around on rooftops. But that was all." Aurora nodded, "I'll consider it." Her silver blue gaze shot to the boy, "Get to class. You're going to be late." 

It was much later that night, Sebastian was tutoring one of the students and not very enthusiastically. "Yes. Correct that to 'At first', not 'the beginning'." The student nodded and finished his work. "Thank you, Mister Michaelis! I understand it much better now!" Sebastian gave the boy a small smile, "it was no trouble." The student frowned, "Mister Michaelis? Are you feeling alright? You seem... upset." Sebastian shook his head, "I'm perfectly fine. Now, run along, it's far past light's out." The student left and the demon's face fell. He hadn't yet seen nor heard from his mate. His young master had said that he'd seen the angel sneaking about around Purple House as of late, but it did not ease his worries. He had taken to shifting into both cat and crow forms, but hadn't yet found her in the night. He'd no idea where she was residing, but he was growing worried. He made his way back to his quarters, opting maybe he should take the night to rest, but when he opened the door to his quarters, he was quite surprised. Aurora laid on the bed, reading a book. When the door opened, she glanced up and tossed the book aside and sat up. "Finally! I've been waiting for hours!" Sebastian wasted no time in shutting the door and moving quickly to the bed. He grabbed her in his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace, breathing in her sweet scent. When he finally pulled away, his eyes scanned her for injuries. "Where have you been?" He demanded worriedly, "I've been worried." Aurora smiled, "Around. I haven't found much about-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her mate suddenly pinned her to the bed, his eyes glowing red. "No talking. Tonight is for us. Nothing else." Aurora hummed thoughtfully, "I take it you've missed me?" Sebastian growled, "I've missed you more than you can ever know, Angelica. I missed you so much it pained me to live life without you." He rested his forehead against hers and his hand gently caressed her face, "Where ever I go, I want you to be there with me. I cannot bare being away from you." Aurora giggled, "Since when have you become a hopeless romantic? I thought that was my job?" Sebastian smirked, "Who says I can't be a hopeless romantic?" Aurora smirked, "Well your not usually like this. Are you feeling alright?" He chuckled as she put the back of her hand to his forehead, then he pushed her back down. "Oh I'm going to show you just how much I missed you." Aurora leaned in, her breath hot against his face. "Then show me just how much you missed me, _Malphas_." 

A few days later, Aurora was sitting atop one of the houses and looking out over the courtyard. "June fourth.... cricket.... headmaster...." Her ears pricked upon hearing those words, and she listened intently to discover that those on the cricket team would have a chance at meeting the head master. This was useful. She stood and made her way to Sebastian's office, scratching at the window to be let in, then hopping into the chair at his desk when he let her in. She giggled upon shifting to her human form. "I found a way for Ciel to meet the head master!" she sing songed. Sebastian nodded, "Yes, and?" Aurora pouted, "No victory kiss?" Her mate chuckled, "Your starting to sound an awful lot like your mother." Aurora frowned, waiting for his apology. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "So, what it is you've discovered my dear?" Aurora smiled, "Well, a certain house master needs to recommend Phantomhive for the cricket team. The best boy on the team gets to meet with the head master." Sebastian nodded, "Makes sense. I'll see to it at once." He made to leave but Aurora grabbed his arm. "Don't I get anything for my hard work?" He smirked and moved back to kiss her, "Thank you, angel. I'll see you tonight." Aurora pouted as he left the office, then walked back into his quarters and flopped down onto the bed and grabbed a book and began to read. It was a few hours later when her mate returned did she look over, a frown on her face. "Are we going to do anything tonight?" She whined, "I'm bored. I want to do something with you." Sebastian smirked and began to remove his robes, "Well, we could always have se-" Aurora threw the book at him. "Something other than that. I was hoping maybe I don't know- something a little more romantic?" Sebastian frowned, "Are you saying I'm not romantic? Aurora, you wound me." Aurora scoffed in response. Sebastian walked over and ghosted his lips over her ear, "I did hear that there is a dance coming up... and women will be allowed on the campus grounds..." Aurora smiled up at him, "Oh? Are you trying to ask me something, Mister Michaelis?" Her husband cast her a charming smirk, "I would be honored if you would accompany me to this dance, Missus Michaelis." Aurora sat up, a grin on her face. "Sebastian, I'd love to! Of course I'll go with you to the dance!" Sebastian chuckled, "I'm glad it pleases you my lady, now, I need to go see the master about something." Aurora's smile fell. "What? You mean, your not going to stay with me?" Sebastian cupped her chin, "I'm sorry my angel, but the young master has asked me to meet him outside of the Purple House, Derrick Arden was transferred there." Aurora furrowed her brow, "What? No he hasn't. When those kids caught me a few weeks ago I found nothing belonging to him. I didn't see nor smell him either." Sebastian frowned, "Come with me then." Aurora grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Gladly."

The couple walked through the darkened hallways, both careful not to wake any of the students. They made their way to the library where they stood waiting for Ciel. Aurora leaned against the stacks of books, Sebastian leaning his back on the stacks across form her, watching as she toyed with the cross and rosary around his neck. "I imagine your not very comfortable wearing any of this." She said plainly. Sebastian shrugged, "I'll do what I must during the duration of the contract." Aurora rolled her eyes, "Do you treasure your 'contract' above all else?" Sebastian started to nod, "Ye-" He stopped realizing what she was doing. Aurora narrowed her eyes, "The contract matters more than me?" Sebastian sighed, pulling her into his embrace, "Of course not... It just matters quite a lot." Aurora leaned in, "If I matter more then can't you simply alter the contract so you needn't take Ciel's soul?" Sebastian was quiet, then growled angrily, "Angelica, you and the contract are two entirely differen-" He stopped, noticing how she began to cower, tears in her eyes as he snapped at her. He sighed and leaned back, calming himself before speaking. "Let's just not speak of it, my angel. I do not make the rules, this is just how things are." Aurora nodded slowly, averting her silver blue eyes from his crimson. "Yes... I understand, of course..." Sebastian tilted her chin up and bent down to kiss her. "I'm sorry for yelling," he murmured, "I just don't want to be here. I'd much rather be in Hell, in our room curled up in our bed." Aurora nodded, "I know..." Her silver blue hues still didn't meet his, and he frowned before gently leaning forward to press his lips against hers, then push her against the stacks of books. Aurora's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she quickly succumbed to his kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The door to the library opened a few moments later, "Hey, Seba-" Ciel entered, froze at the sight, only to be grabbed by the house master who hid both his wife, and the young earl in his cloak. They heard him say something to another student. Ciel had been followed. After the other student was shooed off, Sebastian released them both from the confines of the long house master's robes. "Apologies my lord, it appears you were followed." Ciel jumped away from him and muttered to himself about keeping his personal affairs away from Ciel. Sebastian smirked, "If I did that my lord, I'd have to send Aurora home. And because your bound to the both of us, by contract and oath- you are breaking your agreement with both of us." Ciel glared, saying nothing. Aurora sighed, "Regardless, we need to find Arden. I'd like to be out of here sooner rather than later." 

The group of them walked outside, Aurora wearing Sebastian's trench coat over her clothes and her blonde locks tucked away into a hat. "I doubt Derrick is in there," Aurora said, "When I was in there I didn't see him or scent him." Ciel hummed, "There's only one way to find out if he's truly there." He took the lantern in his hand and flung it into the Purple House. Aurora gaped, "Ciel! What on earth possessed you to-" She was cut off as Sebastian grabbed her around the waist and quickly pulled both her and Ciel into a nearby tree to watch and observe. "Can either of you sense him?" Ciel asked the demon and angel. Aurora's eyes flashed violet rimmed by heavenly silver. Sebastian's crimson eyes turned to slits as they searched for the soul they sought. "I cannot sense him. He's not in the building or outside with the others." Sebastian said. Aurora hissed, "I told you! I think something else has happened!" Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Can you find the other five students?" Aurora gasped, "There's more?! Why did neither of you tell me?!" Sebastian shook his head, eyes on the Purple House of Violet Wolf. "None of them, my lord. Ii cannot sense any of them. none of them have ever set foot inside the house of Violet Wolf."

Aurora stayed back in the tree with Ciel, watching as Sebastian appeared on the scene with Soma's elephant in tow. She glared at the creature. "Aurora?" Ciel asked, his eyes questioning as she glared at the elephant. "Remind me to never let Sebastian take me anywhere there's elephants. I despise them."

The next few days for Aurora were uneventful, she remained in her feline form, wandering about the grounds, picking up stray bits of information. It was nearing nightfall when she noticed a black cat walking towards her. She paused, her eyes on the other feline, but then she relaxed upon noticing the familiar crimson red eyes. _Did you miss me, my mate?_ Sebastian's voice was heard in her head through the mating bond. She purred and ducked under his neck, rubbing herself against his pelt. _But of course, how could I not miss you?_ She sat beside him and nuzzled his furry face against hers. _What brings you outside tonight, Sebastian?_ Her mate lifted his head, and rested it atop her own before wrapping his tail around them. _I thought we might take a night off my beloved angel. The night is ours._ Aurora burrowed herself into his warm pelt and purred. _That sounds wonderful. Did you have anything in mind?_ Her mate's eyes twinkled and he stood mewing for her to follow. She followed him down to the college garden and stopped near some roses, _what are we doing here?_ Sebastian looked like he was smirking in his cat form, and lead the way through a small hole in the wall, leading to a pretty garden outside of the school boundaries. A bit of dirt fell onto the white she cat's pelt and she sneezed when some fell upon her nose. She heard her mate's chuckle in her mind. _That was just precious..._ Aurora shot her mate a look and dove under his belly and then tumbled into a field of dandelions. He stared at her, silver blue eyes shimmering with mischief against her beautiful white fur, and the dandelion's blowing in the breeze. Aurora looked up at his crimson eyes, wide and almost in a trance as he stared at her. _Something wrong, my love?_ She asked him. Sebastian padded over to her and nuzzled her face with his. _Have I ever told you that you remind me every day how much I love you, Aurora? My perfect angel?_ Aurora nuzzled his neck and curled into him. _You show me every day, Sebastian. And I love you even more for it._ The demon's eyes met hers and in a moment they were in their human forms, mouths connecting in a mere moment. When he pulled away, he still held her close and pushed her down gently into the field of dandelion. He stared as Aurora's light blonde hair fanned out around her. Her silver blue eyes were on him, and he noticed the demonic glimmer in them. He took a breath and kissed her, his mouth gently moving against hers. Aurora pulled him close and giggled a bit when he pulled away. "Did you miss our moments together, Sebastian?" The demon above her gave a small possessive growl. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to have a night with you." Aurora laughed, sitting up, bits of dandelion stuck to her hair. "Does that translate to a romantic date followed by mind blowing sex or just romantic sex?" Sebastian pulled her close, "Why not all three?" 


	68. His Butler & Maid, Confabulating & Giving A Concert

It was the night of June third, Sebastian was in the main hall alongside the other professors and was glancing around the room. "Looking for your lady wife, Michaelis?" Vice Headmaster Johann Agares asked. Sebastian smiled, "Perhaps." Agares chuckled, "She must be missing you terribly." Suddenly, Sebastian's ears pricked. Heels. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned, smiling to see the silver blue eyes of his wife. 

(not off shoulder, Hat absent, hair= light blonde, eyes= silvery blue)

"Ah, I've been waiting for you to arrive my darling." Aurora Michaelis smiled happily and took his outstretched arm. "I've been anxious to arrive, Sebastian." Agares smiled, "You must be Michaelis's wife. I am Johann Agares, the vice head master of the college." The coupled indulged in conversation until it was time to begin the drawing for the tournament. After the drawing, they went about the party, keeping an eye out for any information. "I cannot wait to return to the manor...." Aurora murmured to her husband, "I'm finding I dislike this college." Sebastian looked over, "How so?" Aurora sighed, "Something... Something just makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something isn't right. Like... we shouldn't be here." Sebastian hummed, "Perhaps we'll be out of here soon. I believe this may very well be our last night here." Aurora nodded and then turned to smile at him, "We should take advantage of the night's festivities. A dance perhaps?" Sebastian gave her a charming smirk, "I couldn't possibly deny my lovely wife a dance." Aurora grinned and walked hand in hand with him to the dance floor. His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into a waltz. Aurora smiled widely as he spun her around. "You know, we should see about asking Ciel to allow us a night out every so often." Sebastian raised an eyebrow but smirked, "Oh? Whatever for?" Aurora hummed, "A night where you take me out dancing, we go to dinner..." Sebastian chuckled twirling her into his arms, "So you wish for me to take you out to dinner and dancing?" Aurora smiled, "Yes, please." Sebastian smirked and spun her again, "Very well, I shall speak with the young master about it." Aurora squeaked as she started to trip over her own dress, only to be stopped from falling backwards by Sebastian who was now teasingly at her. "Though, perhaps we should practice your dancing skills in the ball room beforehand." Aurora rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh shush." Sebastian pulled her back up into his arms, "What? You seem offended, my darling." Aurora laughed, "If you are implying I'm clumsy I'm going to have to divorce you." Sebastian's burgundy crimson eyes flashed with amusement, "You wouldn't. You love me too much." Aurora sighed, "I suppose there is that." He chuckled, "And I simply adore you, my clumsy angel." Aurora smacked his arm playfully, "I'm not clumsy, Sebastian." Sebastian leaned in close, "Shall I remind you of your little competition with Mey-Rin? Who slips up the most?" Aurora blushed and he laughed quietly pulling her back up before they left the dance floor, "My clumsy angel..." 

"Butler. Maid." Sebastian and Aurora turned, Francis Midford's cold gaze pierced through them. "Marchioness Midford." They greeted as she approached them, only to grab Sebastian's bangs and snap at him, "Even after your married you still persist with this indecent hair! What kind of house master in his right mind would go around in so dissipated a guise as this?!" Aurora giggled at his uncomfortable look as the Marchioness gripped his hair. "No matter," Marchioness Midford grumbled, releasing his hair. She frowned at the pair of them, "If you're both here, then that means Ciel's enrollment at Weston..." Sebastian and Aurora nodded, "As you suspect, my lady." Lizzie spotted them then and came over, "Oh? If it isn't Sebas-" Aurora put a finger to her lips and shook her head. The two other Midford men approached with Ciel, both looking over. "Aurora? And who is this chap?" Lizzie huffed, "Oh really you two!" She walked over to murmur in their ears, then their eyes widened. Sebastian chuckled darkly, "It has been quite a while, gentlemen." Alexis and Edward began going on about how they simply hadn't noticed, leading to Ciel looking annoyed and shocked exclaiming he didn't know how they hadn't noticed. "Does your work have anything to do with tomorrows matches?" Edward asked. Ciel shrugged, "Can't say it doesn't, but you can have at it without worrying about that." Edward huffed in response, "Then that's just what I'll do." Edward smirked, "It isn't like Blue House has much hope of winning." Alexis chuckled, "But it does. Blue House has had one victory in the past." Mcmillan suddenly came running up, "Are you talking about the 'Miracle of Sapphires'?!" He quickly introduced himself as Phantomhive's best friend. Aurora and Sebastian listened intently as the Marquess told the story. Aurora noticed Ciel's eye tear up during the story, but the tear quickly disappeared upon the story's end, replaced with a shocked expression. Alexis knelt down beside the boy then, "You have the blood of a champion in your veins," he told him, "I've no doubt you'll do well." 

The next day Aurora sat beside the servants of Phantomhive Estate, watching the cricket game. Her blonde hair was in soft natural curls, as per usual, and she wore a pretty blue, white and black gown.

She was not particularly thrilled, Sebastian was off acting befitting a house master. "Give it your all Ciel!" Elizabeth yelled. Aurora sighed, "The young master isn't even playing yet." Lizzie glanced over, "Oh cheer up, Aurora! Maybe you'll have time with Sebastian later!" Aurora folded her arms across her chest, "I certainly hope so, I find this college positively boring. I'd much rather us all be at the manor." Mey-Rin and the other servants looked over, "Where have you been staying, Aurora? You went with Sebastian and the young master." Aurora sat back, "With Sebastian of course. In secret." They all gaped at her, "How did you manage to sneak in?!" Elizabeth gasped. Aurora shrugged, "Sebastian has his ways. He is simply one hell of a something is he not?" Sebastian was glaring at her from where he stood, a silent warning. She scoffed, "I think I just pissed him off. He looks like he just heard every word I said." The others followed her gaze briefly before turning their attention back to the game. _Calm down_. Sebastian sent the words down the bond. Aurora narrowed her eyes. _After last night, I'm not sure I'm going to._

**The Previous night**

"What do you mean your sending me back?!" Aurora cried. Sebastian sighed, "Angelica, you're miserable here, are you not? I'm just saying I would like you to return to the manor with the servants." Aurora snapped, "What happened to never leaving the other's side? Huh?! You promised we'd always be together! And right after we're mated and married your deciding to send me away?! Did I do something wrong?!" Sebastian glared, "This isn't about you- it's about the young master and this school. I want to keep you happy. So I'm sending you back to the manor where you will be happier." Aurora cried, "I'm happy as long as I'm with you! Because without you I'm terrified! I was locked away for centuries! Do you have any idea how it feels knowing that you want to send me away after things are finally supposed to be going well?!" Sebastian growled, "I want to guarantee your safety. You've said you don't feel safe here, have you not?" Aurora hissed, "I feel safe as long as I'm with you!" Sebastian snapped back, "Well I can't always be there for you! That is why I taught you how to use your new powers as a Fallen!" Aurora snarled, "I can defend myself perfectly fine, Sebastian! I don't need you right there to protect me! I faired just fine ono the Campania!" Sebastian snapped then and grabbed her violently bey the shoulders and pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Angelica, listen to me- you are going to go back to the manor and you are going to stay there until I return for you. Do you understand me?!" Aurora flinched at his yelling and then slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare yell at me! Your yelling at me because I want to be with you! Does that make any sense?!" Sebastian rubbed his now red face, crimson eyes coldly glaring at her. "I want to keep you safe. And that is what I'm going to do." Aurora stood up, opened the window and pointed outside. "You can go sleep outside tonight, Sebastian. I don't want you in the same room as me." Sebastian snarled and pushed past her, shifting into his crow form, and flew out the window. Aurora slammed the window shut behind him before she fell on the bed. "Damned demon..."

**Present**

Aurora sat with her knees tucked to her chest, _I don't want to go back without you. I'm staying. You can't stop me._ Sebastian sighed from where he stood, _Very well, come here, now._ Aurora climbed to her feet, "I'm going to watch the betting." She walked into the crowd and then shifted into the form of a dove, she flapped her wings and flew over to where her mate was and landed on his outstretched finger. "I don't want to fight with you my dear." He said, "I just want to ensure your safety." Aurora cawed in response. _I know. And I want to ensure yours._ She shifted back into her human form and embraced him tightly, tears in her eyes. "I don't want something to happen and me be away. I trust you, but I don't trust whoever might be willing to hurt you. You understand don't you?" Sebastian sighed and pulled her close to his side, "Yes. No one better. Now come along, we have things to do."

Aurora snuck the pie from Bard, and joined Sebastian where they exchanged pies. She smirked, "This should be interesting." Her mate chuckled, "Indeed. Now I must get back to the students, will you be fine on your own for a little bit?" Aurora nodded and leaned over to kiss him. "Of course. I'll see you later." Aurora walked over and joined Tanaka under the bleachers. "One perfect mince meat pie from our charming butler, to go!" The old man chuckled, "Splendid! I cannot wait to indulge in some of this!" He held out his arm and Aurora linked her arm with the old man's, "Shall we return to watch the game, Mister Tanaka?" The old man chuckled, "Ho, ho, ho... Just one thing, Missus Michaelis, surely this shall not give anyone an upset stomach?" Aurora laughed, "Of course not, now, let us rejoin Lady Elizabeth and the servants."

Aurora rejoined Sebastian later on, where he was obeserving after Prince Soma took a bite of the mince meat pie Bardroy made. "Interesting," her mate said, a hand to his chin, "I had heard people from India have strong stomachs, but I did not think they were this tough." Aurora, in her dove form, landed beside him on the railing before shifting back to her human form, now in a pretty college gown, 

(Dress only)

"I'm going to enjoy what comes next, aren't I?" Sebastian smirked and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "But of course. Wait here my darling, you'll have the best view." Aurora nodded, "Certainly. I'll wait for you here." She watched as Sebastian quickly returned to use an orchestra as a distraction to the Green House. She frowned as Edward quickly threw a ball. "Hmph. Clever boy, figured out our game." She kicked her legs and hummed. Then she saw it. The head master. 


	69. Butler & Maid, Final Match & Under Lock And Key

Aurora joined her mate as he hid behind a wall, "He's not here!" Sebastian hissed, Aurora looked surprised. "What?! But I just saw him! As did you!" Sebastian opened his mouth then gaped, grabbed her by the arm, noticing the head master elsewhere. "How did he move over there so fast?!" Aurora whispered as Sebastian pulled her along, now in his usual butler uniform. Aurora stopped, causing him to be pulled back. "What?!" he asked, "What do you-" He stopped following her gaze. Lau had made his move. "Since when was Lau?.." Aurora started only to have Sebastian pull her off, "No time to explain, he's part of the plan. Now come quickly!" 

They chased the head master in doors. "Wait!" Aurora stopped her mate. "What? What is it?" He demanded. Aurora frowned, "I think we're chasing a ghost." Sebastian scoffed, "Since when are you into occult-" Aurora sighed, "I'm not finished." She looked up the stairs, "I mean I think we're being played. Why else would we be chasing this 'head master' all across the college grounds." Sebastian smirked, "Very well. Then we shall stop him at once!" He took off again, this time jumping up a few flights of stairs and grabbing the man, only to gasp in surprise. "Sebastian?!" Aurora called up worriedly, unsheathing her wings and flying up beside him, only to stare in shock. "He.... vanished?"

Sebastian was pacing, "How is this possible?!" Aurora was leaning against the wall, since having sheathed her wings. Then her eyes widened. "Sebastian. The only way the head master could escape us both is if-" He cut her off, "We need to get back to Ciel. Now."

Ciel himself, was currently in the midst of an argument over his most recent bowl. One of the prefects, was now trying to state that he was in fact playing a fair game by holding up his hand and stating it was obvious by looking at the boy's hand how much work and effort was put into him preparing for the big game. Ciel recalled the many afternoons Sebastian had spent tutoring him in the game while Aurora would watch from the sidelines in her feline form, sometimes shifting to her human form to cheer him on, even at one point joining in herself, which had resulted in her tripping over her feet and sending the three of them falling to the grass. Ciel had laughed then, alongside both butler and maid. 

In that moment. 

He had a family again.  
  


Sebastian and Aurora came out of the building just in time to Ciel get hit in the head and sent sprawling the ground after being hit in the head with the cricket bat. Aurora gasped in horror, "Ciel!" She cried starting to run over, only to have Sebastian grab her around the waist. "Wait." He murmured, standing beside her to watch the scene play out. Aurora hissed, "Are you completely foolish?! He just got bludgeoned!" Sebastian smirked, "Precisely." They watched as Ciel reached for the bowl on the ground, and threw it. The current batsman, instead of running, went to check on the boy he had hit. Ciel yelled, "Umpire!" Everyone but Sebastian stared in shock. 

"Out!" The umpire called, "Green house ten outs, time! The match is over!" While the Blue House team threw Ciel up in the air, cheering, Sebastian threw on his robes and made his way over. "Hold it right there!" Aurora followed after him with a cloth of water to put on Ciel's wound. "How could you be so wreckless?" Sebastian asked him. Aurora hummed in agreement, and put the cloth to the boy's forehead, "He's right, Ciel. Getting that gash seen to comes first." Ciel groaned weakly, "But winning alongside everyone has made me so happy that I've forgotten the pain!" Sebastian and Aurora smiled down at him, and Sebastian pulled the boy close to his chest, and began to carry him off the field to get medical assistance. "You really are a most incorrigible boy."

"Ow!" Ciel yelped. Aurora sighed, "Hold still and this won't hurt as much." The angel was dabbing a cloth of rubbing alcohol against his cut in attempts to clean it. "Aurora! Stop! It hurts!" Ciel whined, Aurora chuckled, "Had you not forgotten your pain out of happiness Ciel?" Ciel yelped again, "You must be joking!" Sebastian entered the room at that moment, tossing a ball between his hands. Aurora sighed, "Honestly, I wish your little schemes wouldn't result in you being harmed. Your always such a pain to work with when you become wounded." Ciel grumbled quietly to himself. Aurora narrowed her eyes and dabbed at the sound a little harder making him yelp. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll try and stay still!" Sebastian chuckled and handed him the ball, "I've retrieved the ball as you asked, I doubt Bluewer noticed our trick, after all, the weight of the ball only differs slightly. But thanks to this, we were able to take the championship as according to plan." Sebastian handed his mate a roll of bandages and she began to bandage Ciel's wound while he gave his glorious monologue about how this was the perfect tear jerker of an ending. She sighed, "I suppose it is, Ciel. But please try to refrain from finding yourself harm, hmm?" Ciel nodded and then turned to Sebastian. "The headmaster?" Aurora bit her lip. Oh dear. Happy Ciel was going to be gone soon. "I regret to inform you that while Aurora and I did do our upmost to pursue him, the moment we cornered him this was all there was." Ciel scoffed, "In that case I should have had just had you two make me desserts or something." Sebastian smiled, "Aurora thought you might say that." He nodded to his wife who got up and returned a few moments later with a platter of dessert. Aurora smirked, "But you will have to save this for later..." At that moment the entire of Blue House came rushing in and Ciel quickly pulled on his eye patch. Aurora moved to stand beside her husband who chuckled down at the sight quietly. Aurora glanced at him, and their eyes met. _Growing fond of our young master, Sebastian?_ She inquired through the bond. Sebastian smirked and she heard him chuckle within her mind, _perhaps_. Aurora's laugh echoed in his own mind. _I thought you said something about not growing too attached? That he was just 'dinner'?_ Sebastian glanced at the boy who was being praised by his class mates. _I suppose my impression on him has changed a bit,_ he admitted through the bond. Aurora gently nudged him, _A little bit? Don't think I haven't noticed how you held onto him in Hell. Even among your most trusted you still didn't release him. And then you kept him right by both our sides the entire time._ Sebastian was silent, so she went on. _Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have seen how fondly you look at him. You adore him just as much as I do. You think of him as our own son_. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit at that. Aurora laced her hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. _I wouldn't be against adopting him. Or making him our test child so to speak. So if we ever decide we would like to-_ Sebastian cut her off. _I wouldn't argue about adopting him. Aurora, when we are ready to have our own-_ they were both startled as one of the boy's tugged on Sebastian's robe, going on about the boat parade. 

Aurora and Sebastian were on a grassy hilltop now, overlooking the boat parade. Sebastian had laid out a small picnic for them, and was now without his long teaching robes. Aurora was seated beside him, her blonde hair blowing in the gentle cool breeze carried up from the river. Sebastian was beside her, his hand on top of hers, she smiled and looked over at her mate. "Proud of him, aren't you?" Sebastian smirked. "Is it that obvious?" Aurora leaned over to kiss him. "You've changed lately." She threaded her fingers amongst his, "You've become more like a parent to him, less of a butler." Sebastian hummed, "I suppose I have." Aurora rested her head against his. "I think I like this new you," she said, "It makes me able to see you as a father." Sebastian kissed her and pulled her into his lap. "Is that so?" Aurora nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mhmm. I can't wait for the day we have our own." Sebastian's eyes lit up and he pushed her down onto the picnic blanket. "Aurora, I've been thinking..." Aurora hummed, nodding as he began to press kisses onto her neck and collarbone. "I would like to see you... with child." Aurora's eyes widened and she sat up. "What?" She asked, "Are you serious?" He nodded and laced her hand with his, "I mean- look at it this way. If things got too dangerous here, we could always send the child back to Hell or Heaven. We have multiple people who would be able to watch our child." He chuckled, "Stolas would be more than eager, his mate doesn't particularly want any children, unlike my dear brother." Aurora smiled and laced her hand with his. "I would love to have your child, Malphas." She murmured. Sebastian pulled her close and close his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. " _Our_ child, Angelica. Our child."

The party was celebrated throughout the evening, Sebastian and Aurora joined for some time, but slipped away from the festivities just before the fireworks. They were back on the hilltop, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Sebastian noticed his mate was incredibly happy after he had confirmed he would like a child whenever she so desired and that he would consider Ciel as their adoptive son. Aurora was cuddled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder when the fireworks began. Suddenly, Sebastian stood. "Wait for me and the master here. We're going to finish this tonight." Aurora watched as he left, then laid back onto the picnic blanket, reached for the small bottle of wine Sebastian had brought, and then took a long sip. Her eyes widened a few moments later and she put a hand to her mouth. _What- What is this?! Something isn't- this isn't-_ She felt sick as she came to the realization. Someone had been watching, _waiting_ for Sebastian to leave. Someone knew they wouldn't be able to take both of them- and said someone could not be detected by either demon or angel. She could feel her body beginning to succumb to paralysis. She forced herself to stand and made to scream for Sebastian to come back. Nothing came out of her mouth. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to move forward, only to flop down unconscious to the ground.

Ciel was at the tea party, Sebastian was standing nearby. The boys eyes widened as Derrick Arden stepped out of a doorway, one of the prefects, Greenhill, looked surprised. "Arden?" He asked, "Are you really-" He was cut off as Derrick took a chunk out of his arm. Edward Midford shot to his feet, "You cur!" He shoved Arden off. Ciel's eye widened "That looks like- one of the creatures from the Campania!" Ciel removed his eye patch, "Sebastian, Aurora, come!" Sebastian appeared. Bluewer looked shocked, "Mister Michaelis?!" Ciel snarled, "Sebastian, Aurora- Apprehend Derrick!" Sebastian looked to his side, a grin on his face, waiting to see his mate. But he stiffened startled. Aurora was not by his side. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian regained his composure, "Yes, my lord." He shot forward, removed the tablecloth. _Aurora!_ He yelled through the mate bond, _where are you?!_ When he received no answer, he felt a rush of adrenaline. _Aurora, answer me!_ Nothing. Sebastian was growing anxious. He turned to Edward who was seeing to Greenhill, who was screaming in pain. "Allow me to see to your arm," Edward helped lift the other boy's arm, "He bit away quite a bit. Raise his arm." Edward obeyed and raised his arm a little higher. Clayton and Redmond yelped, 

"What is Mister Michaelis doing here?!"

"What on earth is going?!"

The vie headmaster murmured quietly to himself, "The episodes were too rough in the end..." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him. Ciel chuckled darkly, "Mister Michaelis? No, I should say, Sebastian, is my butler." The other boys were shocked,

"Our teacher is a butler?!"

"And I came to this school to look into the fate of Derrick and his friends. However, even one hell of a butler like Sebastian would never have been able to ascertain their whereabouts. Because Derrick Arden was already long dead. Now," Ciel aimed his pistol, pulled from its holster, hidden in his coat, and spoke. "I'd like to hear an explanation from you. Headmaster!" Clayton snapped, "Phantomhive! what's gotten into y-"

"Clayton!"

All eyes turned to Edward, "Don't challenge Ciel... No. Don't defy the Earl Phantomhive!"

The prefects were stuttering in shock.

"Wha-?!"

"Dash it all! Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Ciel gripped his gun, "I've seen transformed humans like this before. Tell me! What have you done to him?" Greenhill coughed, "We only wanted to protect..." He went on to explain what had happened, how they- the prefects, had killed Derrick Arden, and Redmond had then summoned Rian Stoker of Karnstein Hospital. Sebastian's eyes darkened. _Aurora... My beloved angel if you can here me, please tell me your okay..._ He tensed when he heard no response through the bond. "So we made a pact with him," Redmond said. Sebastian spoke darkly, almost demonically, "I see. Now all of the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place. The student who disappeared, along with his soul- Derrick Arden. The man who eluded a demon's pursuit- the head master. The secret organization that experiments with the revival of human bodies- the Aurora Society. Each of them, minor incidents of little consequence. The one who made a labyrinth of them," he pointed to the head master, "Is you." The prefects spoke up, 

"This has nothing to do with the head master!"

"We prefects took it upon ourselves to-"

Sebastian cut them off, "I never said the head master was involved." He glared, red eyes turning to slits as he narrowed them at the head master. "Well? What do you say we both drop our school acts?" Ciel looked confused then his eye widened in horror at the sound of an all to familiar chuckle. "Alaaas! I did quite enjoy this profession, I'll have you know." Ciel started forward, only to have Sebastian whip out an arm and push the boy behind him protectively. "I watched your most delightful struggles from the grand tier. Once again, you bestowed upon me the choicest of laughter seeeee...? Hee! Hee!" Ciel gasped, 

"It's you! Undertaker!!"


	70. Butler, Listening & Maid, Recovering

"Why, hello there, milord! I see you're undersized as ever. I'm pleased to see you looking so well." He frowned, "Unfortunately the same can't be said for your maid." Sebastian snarled then, "Where is she?! What have you done to her?!" Undertaker chuckled, "I haven't done anything to her, master butler." From where Derrick exited, came a voice. "But I have." Sebastian narrowed his eyes as Gabriel walked out of the darkness. "Hello, demon lord. It's been some time." Sebastian's snarled, "What have you done to my wife?!" Gabriel smirked, "I am sadly but a mere human. However, I can become a threat only when I wield a weapon powerful enough." To both Sebastian and Ciel's horror, he threw a white gold rapier onto the ground in front of them. The rapier was covered in blood. Sebastian roared, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you've done to her!" He made to attack him, but Undertaker pulled out his scythe in warning. "I wouldn't go further if I were you, butler." Sebastian growled, and pulled Ciel close behind his back. Ciel stood there staring horrified at the bloodied rapier. Undertaker chuckled, "This fellow gave me an idea. To improve my little creations, I would need to use these." Out of his pocket, he pulled a white feather. Sebastian felt sick. Then he growled, "Where. Is. My. Wife."

Aurora was in the backroom, a muzzle of sorts over her mouth, wings spread and aching. She didn't know how many feathers they had taken. The angel was chained to a wall, and she could hear voices, but they were faint. She heard the furious yells of her mate, and weakly thrashed in her chains. She was trying furiously to talk to him through the mating bond. _I'm here.... I'm right here! In the room... I'm alive! Gabriel- the rapier! He has it! Sebastian!_ She could hear them talking, and she slowly raised her head, her vision weak. _Sebastian_... She slowly turned her head, stuck her tongue out and used her tongue to manipulate the buckles on the muzzle around her mouth. She brightened when the clasp released. She shook the thing off her mouth and took a few breaths, then released an angelic scream.

"SEBASTIAN! I'M IN HERE!!"

She coughed and was breathing heavily now. She heard a gun shot, and then the sound of a body falling through the ground followed by a flurry of footsteps. Sebastian and Ciel burst into the room, Aurora gave her mate a weak smile before her eyes rolled back in her head and it all went black.

Aurora woke when Sebastian tackled both her and Ciel to the ground. She coughed and pulled herself up. Her wings were sheathed, Sebastian must have replaced them. She looked at Sebastian who had the rapier in a sheathe. Aurora climbed weakly to her feet and ran with Ciel while Sebastian dealt with Undertaker. Undertaker suddenly swung forward, closer to her and Ciel. She looked at Sebastian. She knew he could only go to one of them. _Ciel_. She sent through the bond. _Save Ciel. Trust me. I'll be fine._ Sebastian's eyes met hers, for the first time in what felt like forever, she saw how frantic his eyes were. _No. No! You're hurt! I have to-_ Aurora snapped back through the bond, _Your master comes first. Save him. I'll manage._ Sebastian obeyed, he ran for the boy. "Just what I'd expect from you, master butler..." Undertaker giggled. He snatched Aurora around the waist and she snarled, "Unhand me you bastard!" Undertaker chuckled, "Oh don't worry- I'm not going to wound you." He looked down, "However I feel sympathetic about the Campania. You'll have to forgive me, I wasn't aware of your... condition." Sebastian's eyes widened in realization and his blood ran cold. "What?" Aurora yelled, "Sebastian! My rapier!" The demon tossed her the rapier, and she went to swing at Undertaker, just as he let her go. The legendary reaper leapt back. "I do hope you both will continue to protect milord so loyally! Hee! Hee! Fare thee well!" Then he was gone.  
  
  


_In the aftermath, Ciel gave her majesty a full account on what had come to pass. The P4 were expelled, nothing more. Ciel said it was to prevent scandal of Derrick Arden, but that did not make it right. A new P4 was appointed, as was a new management. I myself was still recovering from the entire college experience. Besides, I had my mate to deal with after he learned what exactly happened on the Campania._   
  
  


Aurora and Sebastian were waiting outside Buckingham Palace for Ciel. Aurora had her arms folded across her chest, and she wasn't meeting his eyes. Sebastian glanced at her. He hadn't yet spoken to her about what had happened with Undertaker or Gabriel. Ciel walked out of the palace and they all climbed into the carriage. Aurora didn't speak for the duration of the ride, just stared out the window while Earl and butler conversed.

"You must be exhausted."

"Quite. I'd like to return home on the double and relax with some sweets."

"I will prepare something as soon as we return. Ah yes-" Sebastian reached into his coat, "I received this from the postman as we were about to leave. It should keep you busy until we reach the manor." Ciel waved his hand, "Throw it away. I don't want it." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You do not mind discarding a letter from your former classmate without so much as a glance?" Ciel scoffed, "I don't mind. I have no plans to return to that stuffy miniature garden." Aurora scoffed, "You and me both..." She stared coldly out the window. Sebastian helped her and Ciel out of the carriage, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of sheep all across the drive. "What the Heavens... is this?" Aurora murmured. Finny chirped, "Young master! Mister Sebastian! Miss Aurora! Welcome back!" Bard sighed, "Old man Sam's fence seems to have collapsed." Snake suddenly ran off as one sheep went towards the garden. Ciel laughed a bit before regaining his composure. Aurora looked up, "Is something the matter?" Ciel shook his head, "No, its nothing. A lawn is simply a lawn." Ciel started inside, "Tidy up quickly and prepare my afternoon tea." Sebastian gave a nod, "Yes, my lord." He turned to his wife and pulled an arm around her, saying nothing as he guided her inside. When they were alone in the kitchen, he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aurora sighed, "I didn't even know myself until it happened. And after it did... You were already so wounded. I was terrified I was going to lose you too. And then you proposed and things got better. I decided to just forget about it." Sebastian paused, hearing the sadness in her voice. "You still could have told me." He said, "I had a right to know." Aurora bit her lip nervously, "Can we just not talk about this?" Her voice was a soft whisper. "I don't want to talk about anything involving that reaper or Gabriel anymore." Sebastian nodded, "If it soothes you, Gabriel is dead. Ciel shot him dead. I made sure he died. I took his soul myself." Aurora watched as he pulled out the photo from Weston, "Hmm. This photograph came out nicely." He started to crumple it, but Aurora quickly snatched it from him and smoothed it out. "Yes. I suppose it did." She smiled sadly at it as she traced the photo. "Ciel looks so cute in that uniform, wouldn't you agree?" He watched her quietly. Then he walked over and pulled her to his chest. Immediately she broke down, her hands grasped his waistcoat as she sobbed into his chest, hiccupping as she did. He shushed her gently, combing a hand through her hair. "Shh.. Shh.. Your safe. Your here. I'm here. Ciel's here. Everything is alright." Aurora whimpered, "I feel so useless. So weak..." Sebastian shook his head, "Oh no. No, you are anything but weak and useless. Your perfect my angel." She sniffed and held onto him. Then he tilted her chin up with his finger, "How about you and I make a sweet cake for Ciel? Hmm? Baking usually makes you feel better, does it not?" Aurora nodded and moved closer to him. He draped an apron around her, then tied his own before setting to work.  
  
  


That night he returned to their room to find her in the bath, knees tucked close to her chest. He sighed and walked over to her. "Angelica. My darling, are you alright?" Aurora mumbled something incoherent. "Darling?" He said again kneeling beside her, "I cannot help you unless you tell me what it is that troubles you." Aurora looked up at him, "I just- it's nothing." Sebastian sighed, "If you do not wish to tell me you need only to say so." Aurora rested her head against the back of the tub. "Malphas." He turned. Aurora went on, "Was Undertaker after me or Ciel?" Sebastian spoke without a doubt, "Ciel. Your no longer in danger. Gabriel is dead. I assure you of that." He bent down to her level. "Angelica, you are beginning to worry me. Are you quite sure that your alright?" She sighed, "I- I think so." Sebastian turned away but her voice stopped him. "Malphas. Can we just... talk tonight?" Her mate nodded, "Of course. I have no problems with simply talking. Whatever eases your mind." He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips before walking over to remove his waistcoat and tailcoat. When he was only in his shirt and pants, he went back to tend to his wife. Aurora was getting out of the tub, and he draped a towel over her shoulders. He nodded his head towards the changing screen in the room. "I'll get your night gown." Aurora nodded and obeyed his command.

He handed her the flowy blue nightdress and waited while she changed. When she walked out from behind the screen, she was quiet as she moved to sit on the bed. Sebastian sat beside her, giving her enough space if she needed it. "I can still remember it all..." She whispered, tucking her knees close to her chest. "I can hear them all yelling at me.... Telling me I had murdered my father, that I was going to be condemned to be tortured for all eternity..." Sebastian looked over at her, "You don't need to talk if it hurts." Aurora nodded, "But I do..."

_After I found him dead, I broke. It was like taking a bat to a vase, shattering into pieces. Everyone was so sure I had done it, I was half Fallen. In their eyes, I was a demon amongst angels. I was held captive for a few days, Lucien opened my cell door, and let me escape. I hurried back to the manor... My father's blood still stained the floor. I ran to his office and grabbed his sword from the mantle and then a scroll from his desk. I don't know why I decided to steal the scroll, but something told me I needed to. I escaped the Heavenly Guard, they cut my wings, I fell into the Thames. That... reaper saved me and nursed me back to health through the night. Then I saw you... Something was... strangely familiar, but at the same time it wasn't. And then after I remembered... everything came rushing back and I was so scared... But you were there, and you protected me. Then there was Claude and the entire Trancy fiasco... You protected both me and Ciel. Things were going perfect. But then we had the whole problem with the Circus over that horrible, horrible weekend. Then I became a Fallen. I was so angry at you, and already going through so much... Then there were the murders the next week, and you were among them. I felt like I was dying inside. The demon I loved so much was gone and I would never see him again._ _When you returned, alive- I wasn't sure whether to be incredibly happy or incredibly furious. You made it up to me on the Campania. And then you proposed, we got married... things were supposed to be perfect from there on out, a happily ever after._

Sebastian cut in on her soliloquy. "I told you, there is no such thing as a happily ever after. Not for us immortals." Aurora nodded slowly. "And that is something I've begun to understand." Her gaze fell to the patterns of the duvet. "I'm more than aware I'm naïve. And I'm okay with it. I'm new to this world and all others, my life for the past several hundred years has been spent locked away in a mansion. It will take me some time to adjust to the cruelty's of the world. It's been nearly eight months since I found you again. And so much has happened I almost cannot comprehend it." Sebastian nodded slowly, "it's been a hell of a year. And I've no doubt it will become even more so." He tilted her chin up, "You are naïve. I will tell you that. And it is for that reason I worry as much as I do. You are like a newborn infant compared to the things we deal with. I am not criticizing you, I am merely telling you the facts." He took her hand in his. "You cannot be a naïve little angel anymore, Angelica. You are far from the angel you once were. You are a Fallen. Mated to a demon for all eternity and forever more. I need you to live up to that standard." Aurora nodded slowly. "That's why I needed to get everything off my chest. I couldn't become what you need me to be without letting it all go." Sebastian pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. "Rest now," he murmured. "Tomorrow will be a new day."


	71. His Butler & Maid, Taking Off

A few days later at the start of July, the servants were running about the kitchen Aurora nearly colliding with Mey-Rin while holding a stack of plates. Sebastian quickly steadied her and then his gaze fell upon the other servants. Mey-Rin was fumbling with her glasses, Finny's hat was... to bright for his tastes. He glanced at Aurora and nodded for her to follow him. 

"It is time to rise, Ciel." Sebastian said throwing open the curtains in the Earl's room. Ciel moaned and rolled over. Aurora laughed and poured the tea. "Sebastian, don't open the curtains like that! It's too bright for his eyes!" Sebastian pulled her to his side and kissed her before he turned his attention to the tray. "He's grown enough, he can manage." Aurora shook her head. Ciel yawned and gave a sleepy moan, "Today's tea is a blend?" The maid smiled and reached over to comb his hair back a bit. "As sharp as ever, young master." Sebastian handed him the cup of tea, "The tea is from Fortnum and Mason." Aurora looked down at him, "Would you care for milk?" Ciel nodded and leaned back into her comforting embrace. "Yes. And honey as well."

Aurora stood by as Sebastian dressed Ciel for the day, making the bed and cleaning up the morning tea. "There is a stack of documents that require your signature, furthermore the person responsible for the new department at Harrod's that has just recently opened would like you to visit." Ciel nodded, "I see. Then I shall go today." Sebastian hummed in response, "Very good, sir." Aurora joined them with Ciel's eye patch then, "In that case, we have a small request." Ciel looked up, "Hmm?" Aurora smiled tying the eye patch with ease, "We would like to see about purchasing a new pair of glasses for Mey-Rin and a new hat for Finny. As their current are... outdated." Ciel nodded, "Then today we will take them a-" He cut off, eye widening at the sound of angry stomping. Aurora stood and stood beside Sebastian, "I don't believe we have any elephants on the estate, do we?" She grumbled. Her mate chuckled quietly and pulled her close, "If it is such a thing, you know I will do my upmost to protect you." The door was thrown open then and Prince Soma entered the room. 

"Ciiieeelllll!" Aurora sighed as Soma immediately began berating the boy about leaving Weston. Aurora hummed leaning into Sebastian, "Might as well be an elephant..." She murmured quietly so only he could hear. "Do your job Mister Knight-In-Shining-Armor. Protect me." Sebastian pulled his arms around her and smirked, "I highly doubt this 'elephant' you speak of is of any threat to you. But regardless, I shall protect you." Soma exclaimed then, "The coursework was far too easy! I studied all of that when I was a child!" Aurora stared in shock, then leaned over to her mate. "So the elephant has a brain. Huh. Imagine that." Sebastian shook his head and smiled holding her close. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Aurora, darling?" Aurora smiled, "Every day, Sebastian. Every day." Agni piped up, "The brilliance of my prince was the pride of the court tutors!" Ciel mumbled quietly, growing aggravated at the khan sama's entrance, "So you're here as well..." Agni nodded, "Yes! It has been a while!" Sebastian and Aurora looked confused. "A while?" They repeated, "We just met at Weston College a couple days ago." Agni gasped, "Eh?!"

Aurora narrowed her eyes, "Soon after Prince Soma's enrollment? The elephant incident?" Sebastian nodded, "When Aurora and I went to the Red House to 'deliver' our _special_ pie..." Aurora nodded in agreement, "Yes. That is what happened then, isn't it?" Soma growled, "Agni... Did you disobey me?!" As the two argued, Aurora walked over to the wardrobe and pulled one of Ciel's coats and handed it to Sebastian who pulled it over the young lord's shoulders. Aurora curtsied before leaving, "We have some errands to run!" Ciel nodded, putting on a bowler hat. "You two will watch the house while we're gone." The three of them quickly gathered the three scatterbrained servants into the carriage and left.

"Whoa! What a big clock!" Finny exclaimed as they made the journey into town. Aurora smiled as the servants spoke amongst themselves. Ciel looked outside, "I wonder when the tower bridge will be complete." Aurora followed his gaze. "The plans were laid around the time you were born, young master. Construction began three years ago," Sebastian mused. Aurora nodded in agreement, "It appears it will require quite a bit more time before it is finished." 

The group of them were in town, milling about the stores. Aurora wore a pretty violet colored dress and wore her hair in a nice up do hairstyle (Sebastian took great pride in his work and was starting to have an unhealthy obsession with doing his mate's hair) 

(no hat)

"How are they?" Sebastian asked Mey-Rin as he walked into the optician's shop. Aurora stood by Ciel fixing his tie which had come undone. "I can see very well, yes I can!" Mey-Rin said happily. Sebastian leaned down, "Then we shall take them. Does that suit?" Mey-Rin shrieked and Aurora snickered reaching over to pull her husband away from the flustered maid. "You really have no qualms over personal space do you?" She teased. Sebastian smirked, "Do you have an issue with it, my dear?" Aurora hummed, "I wouldn't mind if you forgot personal space around me." She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. 

"Seeing too well is a problem too, it is!" Mey-Rin wailed.

The next stop was the hat shop for Finny. Aurora stood behind him, a motherly smile of affection on her face as the younger boy tried to explain what he wanted. When she noticed the shop keeper's confused face, she chuckled and ruffled Finny's hair. "An ordinary one will do, sir." Ciel watched as Finny could barely contain his excitement, resulting in Sebastian moving over to help Aurora calm him, both their hands on his shoulders to stop him from practically jumping through the roof. Ciel felt a little bit jealous and quickly turned to Snake and Bard. "Is there anything you two want? Since we're out and all." The two men shared a glance.

"You're okay with one that big?" Ciel asked Snake later on as the young man stood with a rather large satchel over his shoulder. "Yes." Snake replied, "Then we can all travel together. Says Wordsworth." Aurora stood with Ciel in the bookstore and Bard came running over, "Young master! How about something like this!?" Aurora's eyes widened and she quickly put her hand over Ciel's eye. "Absolutely not! Honestly, Bardroy- I cannot believe you have the gall to show him that! He's a child!" Bard groaned and wandered off. Sebastian joined them and frowned, "What happened?" Aurora sighed, "Bard decided to show Ciel a provocative magazine." Sebastian shook his head and sighed, "Honestly..." Ciel pulled out a novel from one of the shelves and Aurora glanced over his shoulder, "Is that?" Sebastian nodded, "A book by Doctor Arthur, who was ever so good to us." Ciel thumbed through the pages, "He can write historical fiction anytime. The professor should be hard at work penning away at detective stories right now." He shoved the book into Sebastian's arms, making the butler's eyes widen a bit in surprise. "You are purchasing it despite what you just said." Ciel shrugged, "It will relieve my boredom." Sebastian looked at Aurora who only giggled and kissed his cheek. "He is _just_ like you." Sebastian sighed and followed after her as she started after Ciel. "Somehow I fail to see the resemblance in that sense."

Ciel was eagerly filling a decent sized bag with as many sweets as he could carry. Aurora sighed, "You are going to spoil your dinner, Ciel." She warned. Ciel shook his head, "This is market research." Aurora looked over at her husband who looked just as helpless as she did, only he carried at least two other (rather large) bags of sweets. She sighed, "Okay- you know what? You've had enough ' _market research_ ', come along." She took the candy out of his hand and handed it to Finny, before taking Ciel firmly by the hand and leading him outside. "Aurora!" Ciel protested. Aurora shook her head, "It's for your own good, Ciel. You've already got two other full bags of candy that Sebastian's carrying. You don't need even one of those bags for market research." Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her, "Oh I cannot _wait_ to see you as a mother one day."

The men were loading the carriage and Aurora and Mey-Rin were looking at a jewelry shop nearby. "Oh! Look at those earrings!" Mey-Rin said, "They're so pretty!" Aurora nodded and pointed to one of the necklaces on display, "Oh, but look at that necklace!" Mey-Rin's eyes sparkled when she saw it, "Oh! That looks like something her majesty the queen might wear, yes it does!" Sebastian entered the shop then, "Are you two ready to go?" Mey-Rin nodded, "I suppose so." Aurora hummed and turned only to bump into Sebastian's chest. His crimson gaze flicked over to the necklace then to his mate. "That would look lovely around your neck..." He called over the salesman. "Excuse me, might my wife try on that necklace?" The salesman handed him the jewelry. Sebastian put it around his wife's neck and nodded, "It does look quite lovely on you." Aurora caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the counter, the necklace was indeed beautiful, made of Swarovski crystal and fine silver. Aurora smiled, "I wouldn't have anywhere to wear this Sebastian." Sebastian ignored her comment and then put a decent size bag of coin on the counter, "We'll take it."

They climbed into the carriage and Mey-Rin's eyes bulged, "You actually got it?!" Aurora pointed to Sebastian, "I told him it was too expensive! But he insisted!" Sebastian smirked, "What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't get my wife the best things?" 

Not long after they made a final stop at Somerset House. Sebastian got out of the carriage and returned a few minutes later before they went on their way. "What business did you have there?" Aurora asked. Sebastian pulled out the Undertaker's mourning jewelry which drew a shocked gasp from both Aurora and Ciel. "Wha-?!" Aurora stared in shock. Sebastian handed Ciel a few cards. "My investigation did uncover any commonalities, but one name among them disturbs me." Ciel's eye widened in shock. This is- _Cloudia Phantomhive_?!" Aurora began to gently rub the boy's shoulder as he began to hyperventilate. "I only knew her by name, but she's my _grandmother_! That the Undertaker had this in his possession means that he has been involved with not only the previous earl, but also with his predecessors." Ciel held the little locket up closer to his face, eyeing the name with a sad eye. "Surnames beginning with the letter 'P' are so common I paid it no mind I never for a moment dreamed this 'P' stood for Phantomhive..."

Some time later they arrived at _Harrod's_ and Aurora shook her head upon walking into the store. _A unicorn mascot was a terrible idea,_ she thought. Sebastian chuckled beside her and shot her a small smirk. Aurora watched as he began to go on a tangent about how a unicorn was indeed a poor choice. One of the ladies advertising walked over to them and handed all of them a bottle of the perfume. "Why is she passing them out to men?!" Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian sighed and handed both perfumes to Aurora, "I will have a word with the manager." Aurora pocketed the perfume samples and followed closely behind Sebastian and Ciel when suddenly there was a loud crash from outside. Sebastian whipped past them and opened the carriage door. In a flash, he had the carriage and ran off with it, leaving Ciel and Aurora in the shop. "What on earth?" Ciel muttered. Aurora shook her head, "I've learned to just go with it, Ciel. Come, let's go."

Ten minutes later Ciel was sitting tapping his foot impatiently. "Where is he?! He still hasn't come back!" Aurora frowned, "I'm sure he'll be back shortly. You know Sebastian, always per-" She cut herself off her eyes widening. "Oh dear." Ciel looked confused, "Wha-" He was cut off as a swarm of women came rushing in, 

"There it is! Funtom's perfume!"

"I want some!"

"Me too!"

Aurora was holding tightly onto Ciel when they were suddenly both lifted from th crowd. "Ah!" they both shrieked thrashing in their captor's grasp. A familiar chuckle made them both cease their movements. "How wretchedly you are yelping..." He finally set them down. Ciel snapped, "Sebastian! Where have you been-" He stopped noticing the unicorn costume around the butler's ankles. "I- what?" Ciel stammered slowly. Sebastian stepped out of the costume, "I went out to promote the perfume." Aurora snickered, "Oh I should have asked Grelle for his camera..." Sebastian explained that Irene Diaz, the opera singer who had visited the manor for the banquet a few months ago was in the carriage, he made a deal with her in exchange for his aide she would promote the perfume. Sebastian chuckled holding one of the perfume samples, "I am a butler of the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can double the sales of a new product."


	72. His Butler & Maid, On Board & Making Enquiries

** A/N: As per usual, translations are located at the bottom of the chapter. **

Sebastian was standing in the study Ciel seated across from him attempting to read a German text about introducing himself and horrendously butchering it. The butler shook his head and sighed, "That will never do. Your pronunciation is still terrible and you are stressing the wrong syllables. Try again." Ciel frowned and opened his mouth to try again when Aurora entered the room with a tray of sweets. Ciel brightened instantly and made to grab one but had his hand slapped away by the maid. "Nein! Fragen Sie nach einem auf Deutsch!" Ciel groaned, not understanding much of what she had said, but got a faint idea. "Bitte haben Sie eine Sübigkeit, Aurora?" Aurora frowned and handed him one. "Close." She said, "But you still don't know basic German like the back of your own hand." Ciel frowned, "Should I? Because I'm about to give up- I'm beginning to feel sick!" Sebastian sighed, "You simply lack discipline, Ciel. And I am to blame for not instilling any into you..." Ciel glared at him. Aurora cleared her throat, "Anywhere you do business you should learn the native language." Ciel scoffed, "It isn't like I want to go or do business there. It's just what her majesty has ordered me to do." Aurora frowned, "Let me see the letter." Ciel handed her the letter and her silver blue eyes ran over the words. "So we're going to Southern Germany." Sebastian nodded, "Yes, the queen cannot send officials so she's sending us instead." Aurora sighed, "I hope your Eastern Franconian is better than mine, Sebastian. I never quite perfected the dialect." Sebastian smirked, "I'm fluent in it. Albeit a tad rusty. I can go over it with you now if you'd like?" Aurora chuckled, "Oh so now your going to tutor me are you? What happens when I get the question right?" Sebastian moved behind her and laced his fingers through her own. "Ich denke, Sie werden feststellen, dass die Belohnung sehr angenehm sein wird, mein geliebter Engel." Aurora smacked his arm teasingly. "Halt! Sie hoffen am besten, dass Ciel nicht versteht, was Sie sagen!" Ciel stared cluelessly at them. "I have no idea what either of you are saying." Aurora smiled, Sebastian's arm wrapping around her waist. "Trust me, Ciel. It is best that you don't."

Not many days later, Chlaus was in the a Phantomhive Manor eating dinner. Sebastian was standing near by as per usual, Aurora was in the kitchen with the other servants. "The master wants us all to go?" Bardroy asked surprised. Aurora hummed in approval, "That is what he was saying. It will be an extended trip. The entire household will be going with." Finny looked thrilled, "This is going to be real exciting!" Mey-Rin glanced up, "What about you and Sebastian, Aurora? Surely the two of you have made arrangements?" Aurora shrugged, "We will go with as always. You three will remain behind at the lodgings, we'll accompany the master. Simple as that." Mey-Rin nodded, "Yes but aren't you and Sebastian going to start having children? Most married couples do." Aurora shook her head. "We've talked about it," she said. "If it happens it happens. I'm honestly a little hesitant though. I've only just gotten him to actually support the idea of children and now that's he's actually enthusiastic about the subject, everything is so real." Bard chuckled, "Gotta say- wouldn't mind a little one runnin' around the manor. Might bring some light around here." Aurora smiled, "Yes I suppose it would." Sebastian entered the room then and looked over, "What's this about running in the manor?" Aurora cast him a sweet smile. "Nothing, Sebastian. The others are just curious as to how long it will be until we start making mini butlers." Sebastian looked confused for a moment but then his eyes widened. "Aurora, are y-" Aurora shook her head. "No. We were just discussing it. No need to worry." Sebastian visibly relaxed and pulled an arm around her before addressing the servants. "I'm sure Aurora informed you that we will all be making the trip to Germany. I'd like all of you to begin your packing immediately." The group of servants went off to pack and Sebastian smirked down at his wife, "So, shall we set to work on producing a child?" Aurora frowned, "if you see it as work it's not fun or exciting, Sebastian." The demon pulled her to his side, "I do suppose you have a point..." Aurora glanced up at him, "If this errand the queen is sending us on is as dangerous as it sounds, we should wait until after this task." Her mate frowned, "Of course. Whenever your ready." He kissed her cheek then walked off to prepare their things to leave. He wasn't completely sure what had happened. Aurora had been more than eager before to have children, now she was holding back? He decided it was because of the recent events at Weston and she was somewhat terrified that what happened on the Campania might happen again. He had hoped that her talking about her trauma might have helped, but now he was beginning to worry it hadn't done much at all. He passed by the study again later that night, pausing when he heard muttering inside. "My lord?" He stepped inside to find Ciel hunched over the table, and half asleep. The boy was murmuring a sentence in German, sounding a bit better than he had before. "Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen..." Sebastian smiled and entered the room, Ciel not even registering his presence. He walked over and put a hand upon the boy's head, immediately his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into sleep. "Sebastian?" He looked up and noticed Aurora in the doorway. He smiled and picked Ciel up from his chair. "I thought it was time he get some rest." Aurora hummed, "You could have asked me to put him to sleep." Sebastian nodded as he moved over to join her. "I didn't want to bother you." His mate stood on her toes to kiss his nose. "You and Ciel are anything but a bother." She followed along to Ciel's room and took a cloth with water to the boy's face to wipe away a bit of drool from his mouth. Ciel stirred and blinked up at them. "Can you stay here for tonight?" He murmured sleepily, quickly falling back into slumber. Aurora had a small happy smile on her face and she stroked the boy's hair gently before slipping into the bed alongside him and humming a song and pulling him close so he rested in her arms. Ciel curled closer to her in his sleep. She looked back up at Sebastian, who was standing off to the side and waved him over. "Come on, it's not as if he's going to bite you. He's no more harmless than one of the kittens in your closet." Her mate chuckled and obeyed her, climbing into the bed alongside her and Ciel. Once he was settled in between the two, Ciel gave a small happy sigh in his sleep and resembled that of a sleeping kitten. Sebastian's face was red as he tried to hold in all the emotion he was feeling, but the dam broke after Ciel gave a small yawn ending in a cute little squeak. "That was adorable..." Sebastian murmured. Aurora giggled quietly and leaned back against the pillows of the bed, "He reminds me so much of you when we were younger." Sebastian raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Oh?" He said, "How so?" Aurora sighed, "Oh where to start... You carried yourself like a lord, but then whenever we would be taking naps by the lake you would have a similar little whine in your sleep." Sebastian scoffed, "I do not whine." Aurora smirked, "You did once." Sebastian rolled his eyes and his mate laughed, "Your more alike than your willing to admit, I remember you used to shift into all these cute fluffy little animals trying to be as you called it, 'scary'." Sebastian looked shocked. "I don't remember any of this. I think your memory fails you, my angel." Aurora shook her head, "Nope! I remember clear as day the amount of times you would shift your form into a cat or a cute little wolf pup." Sebastian shook his head, "Uh uh. I was never cute." Aurora leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yes you were. My cute little demon." Sebastian sighed and pulled her and Ciel closer to his side. "I suppose I've got no choice. I am a cute demon." Aurora lifted her hand to turn his face towards hers. "Your _my_ cute demon."

Aurora and Ciel sat across from Sebastian on the train a day later. The butler was attempting to teach them as much German as he could, but frankly- Aurora was the only one succeeding. Sebastian smirked at his wife, "Ich liebe dich, Aurora." Aurora smiled and stood, walking over to kiss his cheek. Ciel sat there having not a clue what was going on. Sebastian sighed, "You should at least be able to interpret what I said." Ciel shook his head pitifully. Sebastian shook his head, at a loss. Aurora walked over and knelt in front of him. "Let me try." She reached into her hand bag and held out a piece of candy. "Hallo, möchtest du ein Stück Süßigkeiten?" Sebastian watched intently, and Ciel's eye was wide, focused on the piece of Funtom candy. Aurora cocked her head, "Gut?" Ciel took a deep breath, "Ja bitte. Danke." Aurora handed him the candy, "Woher kommst du?" Ciel spoke again, "das London." Aurora smiled, "London ist wunderschön, ja?" Ciel gave a firm nod, "Ja." Aurora patted him on the head and stood up, looking over to see a shocked Sebastian. Aurora shook her head with a small smirk, "There's a trick to it, Sebastian." She pulled another piece of candy from her bag, unwrapped it and popped into her husband's slightly ajar mouth. "Kinder werden alles für Süßigkeiten tun."

They were disembarking the train to the village of Nuremberg. Ciel looked confused when people started talking. "Hey Sebastian? Aurora? What language are they speaking?" Aurora smiled, "East Franconian, my lord." Ciel snapped, "The dialect is too strong! My studies were practically useless!" Sebastian chuckled, "The fundamentals are vital in everything, young master." Aurora looked down at the boy, "You are at least able to speak the language back. You can always ask someone to speak a little slower for you to understand." Ciel folded his arms across his chest and appeared to pout. Aurora shook her head with a small smile, "Very well. If you wish, Sebastian and I can translate for you." After a few hours of translating for Ciel, they were at a loss. They'd no way to get the lot of them to this hidden village they had learnt of from the the townspeople. That was- until Ciel decided to buy a small carriage for the servants and luggage. Aurora noticed Finny speaking a bit of German out of the corner of her eye. "Finny!" She called, the younger boy came over. "Yes, Miss Aurora?" Aurora smiled, "How much German do you know?" Finny shrugged, "Enough to get by I guess." Aurora grinned, "Great! Would you be able to go over a bit with the young master? He's having a bit of trouble with the dialects." Finny nodded, "Of course, I'll help!" While Sebastian and Aurora sat in the front of the carriage, Finny sat beside Ciel helping him to pronounce and understand as much German as he could. Sebastian smirked at his wife, "You truly are a genius sometimes." Aurora chuckled, "Well, they are closer to the same age, and Finny might be able to explain it better to him." Sebastian leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Remind me to reward you for this later..." He chuckled as her face flushed a bright red and she smacked his arm. Ciel and Finny in the back of the carriage looked almost horrified. Aurora glanced at Sebastian, "Ik denk dat ze je hebben gehoord." His eyes widened and he was surprised at her Dutch. "Jij spreekt Nederlands? Vloeiend?" Aurora nodded, "Ja." He smiled and hummed thoughtfully, "Slim. Dus we mogen nu vrijuit spreken, ze kunnen ons niet begrijpen." Ciel and Finnian looked at them confused. "Hey! What are you two saying?!" Ciel exclaimed. Aurora smirked at her husband, ignoring the boy. "Ja." Ciel yelled again, "Hey! Sebastian, Aurora! I'm talking to you!" The couple chuckled, "De kleine heer is best schattig als hij geagiteerd is, nietwaar?" Aurora smiled lovingly at Sebastian, "Maar natuurlijk. Hij is een kindergraaf." Ciel snapped, "Sebastian, Aurora- I order you to-" He cut himself off when Mey-Rin yelped, "Something's on my leg!" Snake looked over, "Apologies, says Oscar. It is only Emily." Aurora looked over at Sebastian, "Perhaps we should wait to have our idle gossip until we are alone." Sebastian nodded, "Perhaps." He frowned noticing the compass in his hand begin to spin. "The compass. It's beginning to drift." Ciel scoffed, "It may just be that mineral resources are buried around here." Sebastian and Aurora shared an impish smile, "It may just as easily be..." Sebastian started, Aurora suddenly spun back to face Ciel, startling both him and Finnian. "A curse." She finished. Finny was shaking, Ciel rolled his eyes, "I can't believe-" Aurora burst into laughter, "It is rather amusing you refuse to believe in curses." She waved her hand and Finny drifted into a soft slumber, snoring lightly as he napped. Ciel looked surprised and Aurora grinned wickedly, "Ciel- you have a demon for a butler and an angel for a maid. You've also come face to face with multiple grim reapers." Sebastian smiled and turned his head to glance back, "My mate is right. Moreover, that which binds you and I is also a curse of sorts." Ciel chuckled, "Aurora is an angel, her seal overlaps yours." Aurora hummed, "That is true, but remember-" She pulled off her glove and revealed to Ciel her wedding band and engagement ring. "I am also married and mated to the demon that has your soul. I'm also classified by my kind as a Fallen. I'm a demon among my own kind. Had I not been bound to Sebastian for all eternity, I would be your saving grace. Seeing as I am, you are bound to essentially two demons. So you see, my lord- you are indeed cursed."

**Translations** :

Nein Fragen Sie nach einem auf Deutsch! / No! Ask for one in German!

Bitte haben Sie eine Sübigkeit, Aurora? / Please have one sweets, Aurora?

Ich denke, Sie werden festellen, dass die Belohnung sehr angenehm sein wird, mein geliebter Engel. / I think you will find that the reward will be quite pleasurable, my darling angel.

Halt! Sie hoffen am besten, dass Ciel nicht versteht, was Sie sagen! / Stop! You best hope Ciel doesn't understand what it is you are saying!

Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen / Nice to meet you

Ich liebe dich / I love you

Hallo, möchtest du ein Stück Süßigkeiten? / Hello, would you like a piece of candy?

Gut? / Well?

Ja bitte. Danke / Yes please, thank you.

Woher kommst du? / Where are you from?

London ist wunderschön, ja? / London is beautiful, yes?

Kinder werden alles für Süßigkeiten tun. / Children will do anything for candy.

Ik denk dat ze je hebben gehoord. / I think they heard you

Jij spreekt Nederlands? Vloeiend? / You speak Dutch? Fluent?

Ja. / Yes. 

Slim. Dus we mogen nu vrijuit spreken, ze kunnen ons niet begrijpen. / Clever. So we may speak freely now, they cannot understand us.

De kleine heer is best schattig als hij geagiteerd is, nietwaar? / The little lord is quite cute when he is agitated, is he not?

Maar natuurlijk. Hij is een kindergraaf. / But of course. He is a child earl.


	73. His Butler & Maid, Sounding the Alarm

Sebastian went on to explain to Ciel about witches, and even went in to say he had met a few. "What?!" Aurora exclaimed, "You met a witch?! You never told me about this!" She looked like a child, her silver blue eyes bright with wonder, "Sebastian! Please tell me what happened!" Sebastian sighed, "Thank you my lord, now see what you've done?" Ciel smirked. "Well then?" He said, "Aren't you going to tell us?" Sebastian sighed, "Very well. I have met those who went by the moniker of witch on several occasions before." Ciel snickered, "Did they summon you to the witches' sabbath and worship you?" The boy's tone was mocking. Sebastian chuckled, "Summoning demons and worshipping them... I do not believe such sabbaths were held for that purpose. They were times of social interaction for depraved adults who wished to escape reality by sinking into debauchery." Aurora watched as her mate's eyes seemed to flash at the memories of souls he had stolen in the past, and she felt a shudder run through her body at the sight. "...offering us their souls in exchange for their desires. One cannot summon us demons without that degree of determination." Ciel opened his mouth, "Are you-" he stopped. Sebastian turned, "Yes?" Ciel gulped, "Nothing."

They traveled for not much longer and came upon a village. The group of them all dismounted the carriages, Aurora having removed her spell from Finny some time ago. Sebastian picked her up and helped her down off the carriage, "Sebastian- you don't need to pick me up." She said, her husband chuckled, "I can't let you ruin your pretty dress," Aurora sighed, "Perhaps I should where something other than a dress. Maybe I'll ask Grelle to borrow-" Sebastian shook his head, "No. Never." He leaned in close, "My darling- the tailors I have are the best of the best, leave it to me my angel." Aurora kissed him and he set her down. Mey-Rin eyed her dress enviously, "I must know your tailor, I do..." Aurora smirked, "Ask Sebastian. He's the one who manages to acquire all my clothes." Sebastian looked over at her and smirked as he helped Ciel down, "What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't get my gorgeous wife the best clothing?" 

They slowly entered the village, Aurora clinging tightly onto Sebastian's arm. The town appeared to be deserted. "So there really was a village in this forest..." Ciel murmured. "Is it abandoned?" Finny asked. Aurora shook her head, "Doubtful, the houses are too well kept." Finny cupped his hands to his mouth, "Hellooo?! Is anybody here?!" At once woman in renaissance style clothing launched out at them screaming in German. Aurora and Sebastian both stood in front of Ciel, though Sebastian pushing both his mate and charge further behind him into the circle of servants. "Eindringlinge! Intruders!" 

Aurora pulled Ciel close to her and her eyes darted around. They were surrounded. Then she noticed the amulets the women all wore. Her mind wandered back to when she was younger, studying up on countless things in her father's mansion in Heaven. The amulets, as far as she knew- were some sort of protection. Just what from, she wasn't sure. Sebastian was trying to reason with the villagers- all of whom were women, whilst the servants of the Phantomhive Estate huddled protectively around their young lord. Aurora pulled the boy earl close to her chest, protective of the child she had come to think of as her own. Suddenly, there was an outcry in German. "Was ist die Bedeutung davon?! What is the meaning of this?!" There was a murmur amongst the villagers. "Der ehrenwerte Sullivan! The honorable Sullivan!" A tall man with white hair held a little girl not much younger than Ciel. The girl spoke with a commanding voice and her gaze upon her people was cold. The villagers apologized profusely for allowing them into the village and Sebastian began to speak to the young girl, asking if she was the Liege Lord of the village. The little girl affirmed this and introduced herself, "Indeed. I am Sieglinde Sullivan, Liege of this forest!"

Aurora hummed thoughtfully and put her hand to her chin, as though she were deep in thought. "The female version of our Ciel..." She murmured, "I'll say I would never have expected this." Sebastian went to respond, but the little girl's butler- suddenly came quite close and appeared to almost sniff her and Sebastian. Her demon pushed her back, his eyes widened a bit. Aurora was a little worried, Sebastian was intimidated by this man, or was he simply caught off guard? She reached out and grabbed his arm and gave a gentle squeeze. "From whence you hail, peon?" The little girl's butler growled. Sebastian cleared his throat, "Well," The little girl suddenly smacked her butler across the back of the head. "Genug! Enough, Wolfram!" She looked at Sebastian briefly, "entschuldige uns. Es ist schon einige Zeit her, seit wir das letzte Mal Besucher im Dorf hatten." The girl noticed Ciel behind his maid and butler and hummed, "Moreover..." Ciel tugged on Aurora's arm. "What's going on? Why is she staring at me like that?" Aurora smirked at him, "I think she likes you, Ciel." Ciel blushed and Aurora let Sebastian handle speaking to the young Liege. Sebastian told them that they would leave, but was cut off by the young girl. She told them they would be permitted to stay the night, but only the night. 

They entered the courtyard of the Liege's home, which was filled to the brim with torture devices. Aurora looked at them with peaked interest, "They used these in the witch trials," she murmured. Ciel huffed, "This is all fast becoming outrageously occult for my tastes-" He was cut off by Sieglinde, "Hallo! Du da, kleiner Gnom. Wie heißen Sie?" Ciel was confused and looked to Aurora for help. The angel leaned down and quickly murmured, "She is asking for your name." Ciel quickly stammered over his words. "Ich bin Ciel Phantomhive." Sieglinde nodded, "Wie alt sind Sie?" Ciel spoke, "Ich bin dreizehn. Thirteen." Aurora looked up at Sieglinde, "Mein Herr spricht nicht sehr gut Deutsch, Lady Sieglinde. Sprichst du Englisch? Französisch? Er kann nur Grundkenntnisse in Deutsch." Sieglinde gave a small nod, "Etwas Englisch. Ich kann anständig Französisch sprechen." Aurora nodded and looked at Ciel. "She speaks decent French. Not much English." Ciel nodded. They left the servants to get situated and soon came to a dining room where Sieglinde announced she would treat them to a feast. Wolfram went to make the preparations. Not long after, Sebastian went to the kitchen to join him. Ciel looked at Aurora, "Aurora, why don't you go help." Aurora smiled and obeyed, following after Sebastian to the kitchen. She met him in the hall and giggled running up to wrap her arms around his neck from behind. He smirked and paused in his steps. "Hello darling." Aurora smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck, "Hello. Ciel asked me to accompany you to the kitchen." Sebastian chuckled, "Did he want to give us time alone or want some time alone with the Lady Liege?" Aurora hummed, "Honestly I could care less. I'm more focused on what we could be doing." Sebastian smiled and held out his arm for her and she slide around into his embrace. "Come along then my angel, let us go and prepare dinner for the children and then retire to bed." 

Ciel was waiting with Sieglinde. Silence plagued the rooom until the girl spoke, cautiously in English. "Black hair man and blonde hair woman name?" Ciel cleared his throat, "Sebastian. My butler. And Aurora, my maid." Sieglinde nodded, "Parents?" Ciel stiffened a bit and he felt grief cloud his mind. Something he hadn't felt in some time. "Parents... not have. Dead." Sieglinde gave him a sad look and then spoke in French. "je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Sebastian et Aurora? Je pensais qu'ils étaient parents." Ciel shook his head, "Non, pas de naissance." Sieglinde looked interested. "Adopté?" Ciel nodded slowly, "Je suppose que vous pourriez dire ça. Nous n'en avons pas discuté." 

Some time later, the two children were eating dinner, prepared mostly by Sebastian and Aurora, when suddenly a village woman raced inside, screaming that the Wolfman had returned. "She's been hurt badly! Mistress Sullivan, please save her!" Sieglinde barked to Wolfram to carry her, "You three wait here." Sieglinde said in English. Ciel spoke, "S'il vous plaît, permettez-nous de vous accompagner." Sieglinde nodded and allowed them to follow. When they came outside, they found a nearly topless and with large claw mark like gashes across her back. Aurora started forward and made to remove her gloves, but Sebastian quickly stopped her and shook his head. Sieglinde set to work, frowning when she saw the woman had no amulet like the rest. Sieglinde spat some words to the villagers, telling them they were fools to not listen to her rules. "Light the torches!" Wolfram shouted in German to the villagers, "Herr Wolfman might still be nearby!" Sebastian pulled Aurora close to his side and turned her face to rest in his chest. Aurora looked up at him, "Sebastian, we can't be har-" Sebastian shook his head, "If it is not human I am concerned. I would rather be more safe than sorry." Ciel looked to Sebastian and Aurora, "What do you think?" Aurora frowned, "That injury alone is not enough for us to go on." Sebastian nodded, "Shall we try searching the forest?" Ciel huffed, "Not now. Doing something that would cause them to become suspicious of us would be detrimental. We wait." 

Aurora did a spin in the gown Sieglinde had given her to borrow, it was a pretty gown, airy but a little itchy- overall quite comfortable though. 

Aurora yawned and sat on the edge of the bed in the room she and Sebastian had been given. The butler himself watched her intently. "You rest," he said, "I'll finish up with Ciel and then I'll join you. Aurora nodded and waved him over. He knelt beside her and she rolled over to kiss him. "Promise whatever it is your planning on doing you'll be safe?" Sebastian smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. "Of course, my angel. I'll return to you safely." 

Aurora stirred not long later to a loud scream. She shot up in bed and rushed to the hall. Sebastian was banging on Sieglinde's door desperately. Aurora looked at him concerned, her worry only growing when she noticed Ciel in his arms. "Sebastian?!" She exclaimed running over, "What's wrong?!" Sebastian hissed, "No. Stay back!" Aurora snapped, "Sebastian Michaelis- turn around right now!" Sieglinde snapped, "You two have been to the forest!" Sebastian spoke still carrying Ciel, "I will accept any punishment you see fit later, so please save him!" Aurora followed after them, tears in her eyes. "Sebastian- what happened out there?! What's happened to the both of you?!" She grabbed her husband's face and stared in horror at the blood and tears along with the boils on his skin. She quickly removed her glove and put it to his face. Sebastian snarled, "Aurora!" Aurora shook her head, "Let me help you! Let me help you! Please! Please!" Sebastian grabbed her arm and hissed in pain, "Aurora. I am fine." Sieglinde snapped, "If you wish to help, help me over here! Wolfram is preparing the Cauldron." She looked to Sebastian, "Remove both yours and his clothing at once! Throw them into the fire and then get into the cauldron!" Sebastian didn't hesitate. He obeyed her command and climbed into the cauldron. Aurora was sitting at the edge, her hand reaching down to hold tightly to her mate's. Tears ran down her face and she choked on tears. "Will my blood help?! Tell me what to do!" Sebastian shushed her, "I'll be fine." Sieglinde snapped, "Submerge yourselves in the water, don't come out until I tell you to!" Sebastian obeyed and Aurora watched worriedly. Her husband and the child that she considered her own son could die. "You can come out!" Sieglinde said. Sebastian resurfaced and looked at her, "What now?!" Sieglinde handed him a funnel, "We need to cleanse your bodies from the inside! Make him drink this decoction and have him retch." Sebastian nodded and reached out, "Right!" Aurora's eyes widened then. Sieglinde saw the contract seal. 

When Sebastian and Ciel finally came out, she rushed over with a couple of towels and wrapped them both in the towels. She had her gloves removed, but paid no mind to it. Not caring that Sieglinde would see the oath seal. She held Sebastian's face in her hands and ran her hands along his face. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed. "You promised! You promised you'd be alright! You promised you both would be fine!" Sebastian pulled her close, "Shh. Shush. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Aurora held tightly onto him and sobbed, "Will he be alright?! Will Ciel be alright?!" Sebastian didn't have an answer for her. She screamed, "Will our son be alright?! Answer me!" Sebastian had no words. He could only pull her close and let her cry. 

Hours later all the Phantomhive staff was in Ciel's room. Aurora had forced Sebastian into a nearby chair and was kneeling on the floor, her head in his lap as she sniffled tearfully, her eyes on the bed where Ciel lay unmoving. Sebastian's hand ran through her hair, massaging her scalp gently. Ciel finally began to stir and her head shot up. "Ciel?! She was by his side in an instant, gently combing his hair back. "Are you alright?! Tell me- does anything hurt?!" Sebastian gave a sigh of relief, "My word, you had me worried there for a while." The other servants crowded around him, 

"I'm so glad your alright young master!

"Scared the life outta me, ya did!"

"Yes indeed!"

How are you feeling young master Ciel? How d'you do?"

Aurora stopped her movements. "Ciel?" She murmured, she looked at Sebastian worriedly. "Sebastian..." Sebastian moved closer, and knelt down beside them, "Young master? Is something wrong?" Ciel suddenly screamed and nearly tackled Finny.

"WAAAHHHHHHH"

Aurora was pulled back by Sebastian but she pulled away and moved close to the boy, "Ciel?! Ciel screamed, "No! No! Ciel... doesn't want to be hurt anymore!" He suddenly began whimpering, "It's dark- so dark- where am I?!" Aurora grasped his face in her hands and a loud sob came from her. "No... no! Ciel I'm right here! I'm right here! It's Aurora! Come on! Blink a few times!" Ciel whimpered, curling close to Finny. "I'm scared!" Aurora was sobbing, "Ciel- it isn't dark at all! What's wrong?!" She broke down and Tanaka walked over and gently pulled her back, handing her off to Sebastian ho held her close, rubbing her back gently. "Who's there?!" Ciel yelped, "I can't see anything!" Sebastian and Aurora wore looks of horror. "No..." Sebastian murmured. Aurora buried her face into her husband's shoulder. Ciel was blind. 

**Translations** :

entschuldige uns. Es ist schon einige Zeit her, seit wir das letzte Mal Besucher im Dorf hatten. / excuse us. It has been quite some time since we last had visitors in the village.

Du da, kleiner Gnom. Wie heißen Sie? / You there, little gnome. What is your name?

Ich bin Ciel Phantomhive. / I am Ciel Phantomhive.

Wie alt sind Sie? / How old are you?

Mein Herr spricht nicht sehr gut Deutsch, Lady Sieglinde. Sprichst du Englisch? Französisch? Er kann nur Grundkenntnisse in Deutsch. / My lord does not speak German very well, Lady Sieglinde. Do you speak English? French? He knows some German, basic only. 

Etwas Englisch. Ich kann anständig Französisch sprechen. / Some English. I can speak French decently.

je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Sebastian et Aurora? Je pensais qu'ils étaient parents. / i'm sorry to hear that. Sebastian and Aurora? I thought they were parents.

Non, pas de naissance. / no. Not by birth.

Adopté? / Adopted

Je suppose que vous pourriez dire ça. Nous n'en avons pas discuté. / I guess you could say that. We haven't discussed it.

S'il vous plaît, permettez-nous de vous accompagner / Please, allow us to accompany you


	74. The Butler & Maid, Switched

"He even rejected Sebastian and Aurora. What in the world has come over the young master?" Bardroy hummed, "Wonder why he didn't lash out at Finny though." Sebastian had a frown on his face and was deep in thought. "What will you do now, Sebastian?" Tanaka asked. Sebastian sighed, "There is not much I can do. The young master has ordered me not to touch him so I cannot tend to him. I will ask Lady Sullivan for advice when she awakens." He looked to the other servants, "You should all get some rest. There is something I must see to." Sebastian started out of the room, leaving Aurora with Mey-Rin. Aurora's eyes widened and she ran after him. "Sebastian!" She tackled him in the hall way, sending him crashing to the ground. "Don't you dare go out there!" She sobbed, "Please! I beg of you!" Sebastian sighed and held her close, "Angelica." His voice was a soft murmur, "I am fine. That thing cannot hurt me." Aurora whimpered and held him closer. "Don't lie to me." Her voice cracked, "You were bleeding." Sebastian sighed and lifted her into his arms, "Very well. I see I'll have to bring you with me." Aurora whimpered and held onto him tighter. "I never want to be without you. Your never straying more than five feet away from me, do you understand?!" Sebastian nodded, "Completely."

They moved briefly to the forest where they found nothing of use, Sebastian plucking a plant of some sort and pocketing it before they returned to the Emerald Castle. Once there the couple retreated to the kitchen and began to prepare a brunch of sorts for Lady Sullivan. Aurora's cooking was slow and quiet, not like the usual upbeat nature it usually was. Sebastian walked over and gently tugged her away from the food to see her crying quietly to herself. He sighed and kissed her, "Why don't you go back to bed? You look exhausted." Aurora sniffed and wrapped her arms around him. "No. Not without you." He sighed, "Why don't you go bring some porridge up to Ciel? Maybe a cup of warm milk and honey?" Aurora nodded and slowly took the tray he had set aside. The angel walked up to the young earl's room and knocked on the door. Finny opened it and she looked at him hopefully, "Is he doing any better?" Finny frowned, "No. You had best stay out, Aurora. Sorry." He took the tray from her and quickly closed the door. Aurora stared blankly at the door before making her way to her and Sebastian's room where she changed into a flowy dress that resembled something less put together.

She heard a sudden crash and yelling and ran to the dining room where Wolfram had Sebastian by the collar of his shirt. "Get off him!" She screamed, racing to push the man off her mate. Wolfram shoved her off eventually sending her to the floor. Sebastian growled, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from laying hands upon my wife." Sieglinde snapped at Wolfram and the man released the butler. Aurora quickly rushed over to her husband and began to fix his clothes while he carried on the conversation. "Only you can break the curse." Sebastian said, Sieglinde nodded, "Indeed." Sebastian knelt down, and Aurora watched as he offered up his services until Ciel was healed. Sieglinde smiled, "Very well. I shall take both you and Aurora on as my butler and maid until Ciel is healed."  
  
  


"NO!" Ciel screamed chucking a pillow at the demon butler, "No! Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" Sebastian backed away slowly, "Ciel- you must not be so unruly. It is not good for your health!" Aurora gently pushed past him and carefully approached Ciel. "Ciel. Ciel, it's alright." She hummed softly, only to have a pillow thrown at her and be screamed at again. Sebastian quickly pulled them both out of the room and sighed, "He's refused us again." Aurora looked longingly at the boy's bedroom. "Malphas..." Her voice was a soft whisper and her mate looked over, she looked up at him. "When we have children, will we have to see this happen? Ever?" Sebastian sighed, "I couldn't say." Aurora shuddered. She didn't know if she could ever bare the thought of seeing her own child hurt in such a way. Sebastian was standing in front of a mirror and sighed, "While I'm not quite sure how fast humans recover, surely it must be about time now." In a blink of an eye, Sebastian's skin was back to it's usual perfect self. He looked over at his mate and held out his arm. "Darling? Shall we?" Aurora nodded and linked her arm with his, joining him to the kitchen where three women were. "Hello everyone." Sebastian and Aurora greeted. They were met with a bright hello from the Phantomhive servants, but the three women said nothing. Wolfram spoke, "These women from the village usually come and dress my lady and such things for her." Aurora noticed Sebastian's eyes rake over the three women and upon seeing them she immediately felt insecure. Hilde was a woman worthy of becoming a demoness, Grete was just... well a little dark in her opinion, and Anne looked too much like herself, aside from a rather robust chest. Aurora's gaze turned to the ground and she bit her lip, finding herself unable to look anywhere but the cracks in the floor. Sebastian delivered out the duties and then got to Finny. "Finny, you and Aurora will be seeing to the young master." Aurora's eyes widened, "Sebastian-" He glanced down at her and his gentle glare silenced her. Finny fumbled over his words. Sebastian sighed, "Your the only one as of now who can take care of him. If you need help Aurora will be there to help." Aurora rambled, "Sebastian- perhaps I should be with the other women- Lady Sullivan-" Sebastian frowned, "There is no need. Besides, you are most comfortable around Ciel. Are you not?" Aurora sighed and went with Finny. When they got to the room, Aurora stayed off towards the back while Finny served Ciel a bit of porridge. Ciel whimpered and shook his head. Aurora sighed and approached slowly with the glass of warm milk and honey. She knelt beside the bed and held it out to him, Here." She murmured, "It's warm milk and honey. It'll help soothe your nerves and it'll make you feel better. I promise." Ciel didn;t move for a moment, then slowly, shakily reached out to take the glass from her. Aurora smiled as he drank the milk and honey. She hummed a bit, "Do you feel any better, Ciel? Do you remember anything more?" Ciel shook his head and whimpered. Aurora sighed, "Then rest, mon petit seigneur." Ciel looked up, "Will you stay?" Aurora's heart melted at the desperate look in the child's eye. She nodded, "Oh Ciel... You needn't ask. I will always be here for you. You need only to call for me and I will be there." Ciel hummed and laid down. "Okay..."  
  
  


When Aurora left the room, she walked down to the kitchen where she heard the other servants speaking.

"This just doesn't sit right with me I tell ya." Bardroy.

"What do you mean?" Mey-Rin.

"Sebastian." Bard again. "He oughta be worrying about the young master instead of keepin' cool."

"I quite agree! How cold one can be! Says Wilde." Snake.

Aurora gritted her teeth and entered the room then, tears in her eyes. "How dare any of you say that!" her voice cracked and she fought back the tears.

"Aurora!" The servants looked shocked. "I- I thought you were with Finny tending to-" Mey-Rin stammered. Aurora snapped, "So you thought talking behind our backs would be okay?!" She slammed her fists down onto the table, making all the servants jump as the table cracked. "I cannot believe any of you right now!" She snarled angrily, "That boy is like a _son_ to him! And to me too! You have no idea what either of us are going through! Sebastian is struggling and he can't even admit it because he knows how fragile I am when it comes to Ciel! You don't know how many times that child has begged us to share the bed with him! How he snuck into our room when Sebastian was recovering from the Campania because he was terrified he was going to lose us! Or how he called us 'mother' and 'father' when he was sick! You lot know nothing of Ciel or Sebastian!" She was screaming at them now as tears ran down her face. The servants were all staring at her in shock. She wiped her eyes and suddenly fell forward. Tanaka caught her from where he stood behind her. He looked up at the others as he picked her up. "I'll bring her back to her room. If you see Sebastian let him know where she is." The servants were silent as Tanaka left.  
  
  


Finny was in Ciel's room trying to coax the boy to eat after he had woken up. He'd been a little upset Aurora had stepped out to bring some food from the kitchen, but she had yet to return. "Young master, why don't you eat a little bit of this?" He tried to give the boy a bowl of porridge. Ciel was huddled underneath the covers. "I don't want any. I'm not hungry." Finny piped up, "how about some warm milk then?" Ciel shifted and poked his head out from under the duvet. "W-With honey?" He whispered quietly. Finny smiled brightly, "Lets add lots of honey and make it eeeextra sweet!" Finny mixed the honey into the milk and sat on the edge of the bed, "Here- let me blow on it for you!" Finny blew on it and the milk splashed all over Ciel. "Hot!" Ciel yelped. Finny began to profusely apologize and tentatively cleaned the boy's face. "Let's go outside for some fresh air after you've had your warm milk, okay?" Ciel tucked his knees to his chest, "No. I don't want to go. I'm scared of going outside." Finny sighed, "Young master..." Ciel whimpered and buried his face in his knees. "I'm scared..." Finny snapped, "You'll be fine! I'll beat up anything that tries to hurt you! I'll protect you no matter what, young master!" Ciel's voice was muffled as he began to cry. "I'm... not worth protecting...." He began to shake, "Not someone like me there are others who... much more than I...." Finny felt tears of his own fill his eyes as Ciel sobbed quietly. "Young master..." Finny sniffed, "Don't say that! If it hadn't been for you, young master I wouldn't be here now! You're just feeling a little anxious cause your hurt! Don't worry. Mister Sebastian and Miss Aurora will find a way to fix this. I just know it." Ciel whimpered. "Sebastian..." Then he screamed, "I don't want Sebastian! No! No! No! He did... to Ciel..." Finny cried, "Young master?!"

A knock at the door. Ciel shrieked and ducked under the covers. Finny ran to open the door, revealing Sebastian holding Lady Sieglinde. "Mister S-" Sebastian put a finger to his lips and shushed him. Finny nodded and let him enter, "Lady Sullivan is here!" Finny announced. Ciel muttered. "Sullivan..." Sieglinde smiled and spoke in English, "Yes. How are you feeling?" Finny looked surprsied and Sebastian leaned over, "Would you clear away the dishes Finny?" Finny nodded and Sebastian looked around the room. "Where is Aurora?" Finny shook his head, "She went to the kitchen some time ago, I don't know where she's at. Maybe she got lost?" Sebastian groaned, "Aurora isn't one to get lost." Finny frowned, "She got lost when we first met her, I don't think it's too far off." Sebastian shook his head, "No. She had a form of amnesia then." Finny looked shocked, "Huh?" Sebastian nodded, "We knew each other growing up. It was the true Romeo and Juliet story. That is how our mother's describe it." he looked back, waiting as Sieglinde finished patching up Ciel. He looked away when she saw the contract seal on Ciel's eye, almost unable to look upon the mark himself.

"Thank you for examining him." Sebastian said as they left, Sieglinde nodded. "There's something I would like to ask you. I saw the mark on yours and Aurora's hand. Different, but so similar. Yours is that of the devil. Hers is the mark of an angel." Sebastian stiffened. Sieglinde went on, "I kept quiet because Wolf was with us. But you and Ciel- you are devil worshippers, are you not?" Sebastian looked confused, "Eh?" Sieglinde spoke, "You don't need to hide it. Witches don't condemn such things. Am I wrong?" Sebastian frowned, "The truth of the matter concerning my wife and our so- charge, is slightly different." Sebastian gave her a brief explanation of how Ciel was a sacrifice to a cult, using that to explain the mark. He thankfully needed not to go into detail about his own mark as the little girl he held thought it to be too painful of a memory.

"Ciel's wounds are healing well," Sieglinde was saying as she sipped a cup of tea. "He's very unstable emotionally, but he seems to have suffered a form of amnesia." When she had finished speaking, Sebastian looked to the Phantomhive servants who looked slightly guilty. "Where is Aurora?" He asked, "Finnian said she went down to the kitchen. Have any of you a clue where she's gotten to?" The remaining servants all looked terrified and looked from one to another, waiting for one to explain. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and darkened to a burgundy color. "Where is my wife?" He looked to Bard, "Bard? Where is Aurora?" Bard gulped. "Well, uh- she kinda had a breakdown in the kitchen so Tanaka had to restrain her... He moved her back to your room." Sebastian snarled, "Why did no one think to tell me what happened?!" The servants all began talking over one another before he silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Enough. I will go see to her."

Sebastian walked briskly down the hall to his and Aurora's room and opened the door. His mate was fast asleep on the bed, her chest rising and falling as she inhaled and exhaled. He closed the door behind him and walked over to gently shake her awake. "Aurora. Aurora, darling it's time to wake up." Aurora stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Se...bastian?" Sebastian shook her a bit more. "Angelica. Wake up. It's been a few hours." Aurora blinked and her eyes came into focus. She smiled sleepily at her husband. "Oh. Hello, Sebastian." Sebastian helped her to sit upp and talked to her as she woke. "What happened earlier?" Aurora shook her head. "Don't want to talk about it." Sebastian frowned, "Aurora. No secrets." Aurora shook her head, "They just... they touched a nerve okay?" Sebastian sighed, "Who?" Aurora looked down. "They were talking about us." She murmured. "They think we're not grieving enough. They think you don't care about me or Ciel, that we're just... work to you." Sebastian tensed, "I'll have a word with them." Aurora shook her head, "No. I think I terrified them already. Tanaka had to use his Bartitsu skills to restrain me from doing anything rash." Sebastian sighed and kissed her gently. "Well your better now. Come, let's go get started on dinner."

Aurora was quiet as Sebastian lead her down to the kitchen, but she was grateful he didn't leave her side for anything. He suddenly turned to Wolfram, "Pardon me, we seem to be out of cooking wine." Wolfram glanced up, "Hunh? Wine cellar is down the stairs and to the right, at the end." Sebastian smiled, "Thank you." He grabbed Aurora by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen and down to where the wine cellar was supposed to be. Aurora sighed, "Sebastian- I'm really not in the mood for anything..." He didn't o much as look at her as he was grasping for loose bricks on the wall. Aurora watched as he opened up a secret passageway. Aurora moved to stand beside him. "Eh- Is that a secret passageway?!" Sebastian nodded, "It would appear so, my dearest angel." They began to descend when a voice barked out. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" Aurora startled and almost tripped down the stairs, only to fall into Sebastian's chest. Wolfram was glaring at them coldly, "I'm pretty sure I told you the cellar was down the stairs and to the right at the end." Sebastian smiled, "Forgive us. But this is such a massive castle. What sort of chambers lie at the foot of these stairs?" Wolfram grabbed them both and hauled them up the stairs, "None of your business!" Aurora squeaked as his fingers dug into her arm a bit painfully. Sebastian snapped, "Get your hands off of my wife!" When Wolfram released them, he mumbled something to himself and then escorted them out of the hidden chambers.

Finny looked at Ciel pitifully, "At least eat a little more?" Ciel shook his head. "I'm full." Finny noticed a tall shadow and turned towards the window only to scream, staring into the eyes of the Wolfman.  
  
  


At the sound of Ciel's scream, Sebastian and Aurora took off and got into the room quickly. Aurora made a mad dash for Ciel, covering both him and Finny with her body. She heard Finny whimper as the creature's claws caught his back. When the creature left, Sebastian quickly burst into the room and began checking over the three huddled on the bed. "Are you alright?!" His voice was desperate as he helped move his mate over a bit. Aurora nodded, "I'm fine. Finny got the worst of it." Ciel was sobbing on the bed now, "Make it stop! Make it stop! I'm frightened!" Aurora slipped onto the bed and switched places with Finny. She pulled him back into her arms and shushed him. "Relax, it's alright Ciel." She hummed softly and pulled him close to her side. Sebastian could only watch as his mate comforted their boy. He acknowledged the longing to join them on the bed, but quickly pushed the thought away, knowing that the action would deeply wound their adoptive child. Aurora's voice was like that of a siren, singing softly and gently to the young boy.

_Wandering child of the earth_   
_Do you know just how much you're worth?_   
_You have walked this path since your birth_   
_You were destined for more_

Sebastian watched as she sang softly to the boy in her arms and he could see her rocking their future child in her arms.

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_   
_They will try to to silence your song_   
_But right here is where you belong_   
_So don't search anymore_

The servants in the room looked to be either tearing up or dozing lightly on one another.

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_   
_A masterpiece still in the making_   
_The blue in an ocean of grey_

Sebastian watched as his angel gently waved him over.

_You are right where you need to be_   
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_   
_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

Hesitantly, the demon made his way over to them.

_In your eyes there is doubt_   
_As you try to figure it out_   
_But that's not what life is about_   
_So have faith there's a way_

Aurora took his hand and gently pulled him onto the bed with her and Ciel. The boy whimpered.

_Though the world may try to define you_   
_It can't take the light that's inside you_   
_So don't you dare try to hide_   
_Let your fears fade away_

Sebastian immediately pulled them both close, now ignoring everyone in the room.

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_   
_A masterpiece still in the making_   
_The blue in an ocean of grey_

Aurora was stroking Ciel's navy blue locks now, and the boy's clouded eyes began to flutter shut and he curled close to the couple on either side of him.

_You are right where you need to be_   
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_   
_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

Sebastian couldn't help the small smirk on his face as the child curled into his side for comfort.

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_   
_A masterpiece still in the making_   
_The blue in an ocean of grey_

The other servants were staring at the scene in shock. None of them really expected Sebastian to be the fatherly type.

_You are right where you need to be_   
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_   
_Soon you'll finally find your own way_   
  


**Translations:**

mon petit seigneur / my little lord  
  


**_A/N: this one was a doozy! The goal was to have Sebastian and Aurora start calling Ciel their son. As seen in last chapter where Aurora calls Ciel their son. Sebastian, obviously has a much harder time being able to accept Ciel as his own in a way because of the contract. Sebastian doesn't mind having his own biological children, because he can guarantee their safety better than Ciel. With Ciel it's just- all over the place. Please note I am reading the manga before during and after I write a chapter. I note not the entirety to the manga is included but most key parts are. For those who have read it you'll be able to get the idea of what's what. Hope this one was a good one- I tried to make it a little more light hearted. Cause black butler is anything but light hearted and poor Ciel is just falling apart at this point._ **


	75. The Butler & Maid, Descending & Dismayed

Ciel woke not long after he fell asleep, crying from a nightmare. He broke down and clung tightly to Sebastian, not knowing he was embracing the very person he had not wanted to be near him. "I want to go home! I want to go home!!" Sebastian frowned and recalled something from long ago,

_"My command is an absolute imperative at all times. Do you understand Sebastian?"_

Sebastian handed the boy off to Aurora and stood, "Well then." He glanced back at the others, "Now what?"

Ciel was screaming and sobbing, begging that he wanted to go home and he hated this awful place. Aurora sang him another lullaby, and after he was lulled into a trance of sorts, she kissed the boy's forehead which sent him spiraling into a deep sleep. The Phantomhive staff all left the room hours after, having finally laid the earl to sleep. Aurora yawned, "I didn't think we'd ever get him to sleep." Sebastian huffed in response and pulled her close, allowing her to close her eyes and lean on him. "We gotta get the young master back to normal!" Bardroy moaned. Sebastian thought for a moment, "Perhaps we could try shocking it out of him?" He tried. Tanaka shook his head and sighed, "Cease, I pray you. The best medicine for that which ails the heart and mind is rest. I am certain the young master is experiencing emotional turmoil, in times like this, we must not succumb to panic or impatience." Aurora nodded, "I agree. All we can do is watch over him." Sebastian looked down at her, noticing how using her angelic powers tired her out. Sieglinde came over, Wolfram carrying her as per usual. "We are going to the village to discuss the matter of Herr Wolfman," the little girl said softly. Wolfram growled, "Don't get up to anything funny while we are gone." The two left and Sebastian looked down at Aurora and swept her up into his arms, "All that has happened this time around puts this case well outside of my purview, so perhaps it is best to wait and see for a little while yet." He started down the hall, "I'm going to bring Aurora to our room, then I'll return. Finny, see to the young master." He walked down the hall with Aurora in his arms, "Black! Snow!" Snake came running up, Oscar around his torso. Sebastian paused, "Oscar's back! Says Goethe." Snake said. Sebastian nodded, "So how did it go?" Snake continued, "Have I got the scoop of the century for you chaps! Says Oscar." 

Aurora stirred as the Phantomhive staff talked, "There are wolfmen underneath the castle?!" She woke fully when she heard Bard's yelp. "Then Lady Sullivan is in league with the Wolfman?!" Mey-Rin asked. Aurora murmured, "She was quite afraid when the Wolfman attacked one of the villagers... The attacks could very well be against the young Lady's wishes." Sebastian glanced down, "I'm sorry darling, did we wake you?" Aurora shook her head and yawned, "I needed to wake up anyways." She frowned, "When we opened the passageway earlier there was a talisman of sorts in the doorway. I'm no expert, but I had years to study and it looked like it stood for magic of some sort." She looked at Sebastian, "Herr Wolfram and Lady Sieglinde are gone, we have some time to take a quick look." Sebastian nodded then looked to the other servants. "Can we count on you to cover for us?" Mey-Rin stammered, "Wh-what do you plan to do, what?" Sebastian set Aurora down and stood beside him. "We are butler and maid to the Phantomhive family," She said, "It goes without saying that the pair of us can infiltrate a room and not be found out."

The couple went down to the passageway and began pulling the bricks out. Aurora hissed as her dress tore, "I actually liked this dress..." Sebastian glanced back, "We should get you a change of clothes." Aurora sighed, "That would be a good idea..." They walked into the chamber, "Well that merely required a feat of strength." Aurora stared at the vast chamber. "Woah. This is rather a sight to behold." She spread her wings and flew up, eyes scanning the chamber. "Angelica!" Sebastian called, "Be careful!" Aurora looked back at him, "Malphas! Come here! We can get a better look at things using our wings!" Sebastian sighed, "If we do that then we run the risk of being found out." His mate flew over and flew around him, grabbing his hand and gently tugging him up just off the ground. "Malllphass! Come on! It'll be fine!" She flew up a bit, just out of his reach. "Don't you want to-" She stopped looking downwards. "What on earth?!" She flew down. "Malphas! Malphas, I think I found something!" The demon jumped down to see his mate sheath her wings and walk onto a sigil on the floor towards a staff. "Be careful! We don't know what that is." Aurora rolled her eyes and walked over to it, "This must be what they call a magic staff. It looks like it's made from..." knelt down to examine it. "A variety of calcite?" She spread her wings again and flew up a few feet, "The sigil is made up of the Theban alphabet, more commonly known as the Witches' Alphabet." Sebastian nodded, "What else can you distinguish? Can you read it?" Aurora hummed, "Bits and pieces." Sebastian stiffened, "Wait- could this be-?"

"Ahhh!" Sebastian and Aurora entered the kitchen just in time to see Oscar the snake disappear down Anne- the busty women's bodice. Sebastian stepped in immediately and Aurora turned her gaze away from the scene. She shifted uncomfortably and joined Mey-Rin off to the side. "Aurora?" The other maid asked noticing her uncomfortable, "Are you alright?" Aurora nodded. Sebastian pulled the snake from the women's shirt with ease, and ensured she hadn't been bitten. "I think it would be best if Oscar cooled his head outside, come with me Snake." Aurora watched them leave and sat back in the kitchen, her head in her hands. Tanaka walked over, "Are you quite alright, Aurora?" Aurora bit her lip. "I- I'm fine thank you..." Lady Sieglinde appeared in the doorway then. "Where is Sebastian?" She asked in English. Aurora cleared her throat and stood, "He's gone outside to assist one of the other servants. Is there something you need, Lady Sullivan?" Sieglinde thought for a moment, "Come with me, Aurora." Aurora followed the girl to the master bed chambers where she sat on the bed and undid her balloon contraption that allowed her to move about freely. She looked up at the maid and pointed to the closet. "I want to go through clothes." Aurora nodded and opened the closet, "As you wish, Lady. Might I ask why?" Sieglinde smiled, "I want to know more about the fashion of the outside world! And there's clothes in the closets that don't quite fit me. Perhaps you would like to try some and tailor some like Sebastian did earlier?" Aurora laughed, "I would be honored, Lady Sullivan." She set to work straight away and Sieglinde happily did whatever the maid suggested. 

A few hours later, Aurora was wearing a pretty green dress Sieglinde had found in the closet, the little girl had sense gone off to have her nightly tea and read, leaving Aurora to mess about with the clothes in the closet. She was in her and Sebastian's room now, Sebastian's glasses resting on her nose while she hummed softly, stitching up one of the gowns when she heard Finny yelling. She quickly stood, making her way down the hall towards Ciel's room only to find Finny banging on the door. "Mister Sebastian!" Aurora walked over, "Finny?! What's going on? What's happened?" Finny cried out, "Mister Sebastian just went in there! The young master is terrified of adults and-" Aurora grabbed him by the shoulders. "I will handle this, Finnian. Just return to your room and go to sleep. I promise I will take care of this, just go to your room." Finny obeyed as she gently pushed him away. She hesitated for a moment before she felt a strange tug at her heart. Her eyes widened and she burst into the room, eyes widening in horror to see her beloved mate beginning to take their child's soul. "Sebastian!" She screamed, a smoky black almost tar like substance dripped from the demon butler's body and came to wrap around Ciel.

**"Abandoning your revenge part way is a breach of the contract!"**

Aurora shuddered at the sound of the demon's dark voice and carefully reached out to her mate. "Malphas..." Her voice was a soft frightened whisper, "Malphas please-" She recoiled as her fingers came into contact with the black tar, burning as they did. She gasped in pain and gripped her hand, feeling the pain from it. She felt like her soul had been snatched suddenly and then violently shoved back into her body. She staggered backwards and fell to the floor, trying to regain her bearings. She watched, horrified, as her demon spoke in that deep frightening voice.

**What a terribly dull ending this is. I pity those who were sacrificed for the sake of an existence as trifling as yours.**

**Well... to you, who are not long for this world now...**

**I suppose it is of little concern**

**While this soul is not quite the delicacy I was hoping for...**

The demon licked his lips, as though breathing in the scent of his meal.

**It should sate my hunger ever so slightly... However it will mean I'll have to leave my mate for some time...**

Aurora stared in horror and then climbed to her feet, unsheathing her wings and shifting into her Angelic Form. Her eyes were glowing, the fuchsia now becoming the rim around silver instead of the usual vice versa. The angel's blonde hair flowed freely, her dress changed to that of a pretty lavender, touched with a bit of pink and gold.

The angel stepped forward and pushed forward, putting her hand on the demon's shoulder, now able to see everything he and Ciel saw. 

**So tell us...**

Ciel heard Sebastian and Aurora's combined voices, Aurora's sounding like that of an angel and Sebastian that of a demon. 

**Why did you sacrifice so many and even go so far to wager your very own soul...**

**To bargain with a demon and an angel?**

Ciel spoke finally, and Aurora felt hopeful that he would come back to them. She was beginning to see her mate's plan, to scare Ciel into remembering who he was. 

"I am not so noble that I would risk my own life for another, no am I so generous that i would simply accept being walked all over and forgive those who see fit to do so. I'm a hopelessly self centered and self righteous human being! That's why! So that I could exact vengeance for the humiliation I alone had thrown upon me, I took your hand, demon. And then I took the angel's- I didn't do it for someone else!" Ciel let out a snarl, "I did it for myself!" Ciel saw the people he had toppled, the people who he had sacrificed to get here. He looked down at himself. He was in the same tattered clothing he'd worn on that day... Behind the figures of his revenge, he saw at the very end his butler and maid, hand in hand and their backs to him. Aurora's hair blowing in the wind, and he watched her hand squeeze Sebastian's hopefully. Ciel breathed heavily, and ran forward towards them. He needed them. They were his family now. His family that would help him bring forth the revenge that he so desired. Ciel felt himself change as he pushed through the figures, then running to meet his butler and maid, their hands pulled apart as Ciel approached, and he clasped their hands tightly in his. 

His eyes flew open and he snarled, "Sebastian, you bastard! Let me go at once! That is an order!" Sebastian's eyes widened a bit and he obeyed, the black tar winking back into his body. Aurora released him and sheathed her wings and angelic form, watching as the angelic gown returned to be the green one that Sieglinde had given her. Ciel sat up and coughed, Aurora moving instantly to his side. "Ciel! Are you alright?! Here, let me see!" Ciel allowed her to examine him, and a sigh of relief escaped her when she looked into his eyes, "Oh your eyes... Your eyes, they're alright!" Ciel glared at the demon butler, "I've never had a wakeup call as horrid as this in my life! You dare perpetrate such a vile act on your master, do you? Well, Sebastian!?" he spun to look at Aurora, "And you allowed him to do such a thing?!" Aurora sighed, "Forgive me, Ciel- I was unaware of what was going on until Finny told me what happened. I came in not long after he started his... thing." She narrowed her eyes at Sebastian, "I wish you would have told me what you were planning. I could have helped. Sebastian smirked, kneeling before them,

"Please forgive me, both of you. On another note, good morning, Ciel. Did you rest well?" 


	76. His Butler & Maid, Encouraging

Ciel suddenly kicked out his foot onto the demon's shoulder, surprising said demon. "You. You were about to devour me in all deadly earnest just now." Sebastian gave him a shit eating smile and chuckled, "Not at all! I was only perhaps ninety percent earnest." Ciel snapped, "I'd call that a fairly done deal, wouldn't you?" Sebastian smirked, "Mister Tanaka had asked that I hold off on taking such drastic measures, so I was merely watching and waiting, but since you continued to throw temper tantrums befitting a mewling infant, and causing my mate such stress over your condition, I could not help myself." Aurora snickered and raised an eyebrow, silver blue eyes glimmering with amusement, "That is a horrid excuse Sebastian. What kind of servant attempts to eat his master with an excuse of, 'I could not help myself'?" He roughly kicked Sebastian back and scoffed, "Bloody demon." Sebastian chuckled at that and put his hand over his heart, "Indeed. I am simply, one hell of a butler."  
  
  


Not long later, Aurora had briefly returned to her and Sebastian's room to change into something that wasn't full of sweat after worrying over Ciel, and had thrown on a pretty gown that Sieglinde had given her the previous night. She returned and was humming softly as she  
  
  


(Left side dress only)

  
  
  
  
  
  
was brushing Ciel's hair later on and asked, "Ciel? Might I ask what caused you to behave in that manner?" Ciel gulped, "Well..." Ciel fell silent and Aurora kissed the top of his head and held him close, "It's alright, you needn't say anything right now. We can always discuss it later." Ciel nodded and curled into her embrace. The boy then glanced up at Sebastian, the demon was off to the side, watching them. "I'd like to address the staff. Send for them." Sebastian nodded, "Yes, sir." Sebastian moved to the door while Aurora was seated on the bed cradling Ciel. There was a sudden loud yelp as the Phantomhive servants all tumbled into the room. Sebastian spoke in a condescending tone, "Dear me, servants eavesdropping? What is the meaning of this?"

"No, we couldn't hear a thing! Wait- that's not it. Finny told us you were actin' all weird, soo!"

What a hot head! Says Bronte."

Mister Sebastian, I can't stand it if you're going to be cross with us! I just can't!"

Finny was crying out, "Ow! Ow! Ow! The cuts on my back!"

Ciel sighed from his place on the bed, "You really are a boisterous lot aren't you?" Finny jumped up, "You're all back to normal, young master!!" He shot towards Ciel with his arms outstretched, only to be intercepted by Sebastian grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Yes, yes. Stop right there. Do you intend to send Ciel straight back to bed when he has finally pulled round?" Finny began to apologize when Ciel smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Finny," he held out his hand, "Sorry you got stuck taking care of me. I'm fine now." Finny knelt before him and held his hand. "R...Right! Right!" Ciel looked up, "The rest of you come over here too. There's something I must say to you all." He inhaled before speaking, Aurora sat beside him, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry."

They all stared at him in shock. "Whaaa??" Ciel went on, "Due to my thoughtless actions, you were all made to suffer unnecessary hardships and worry. Please forgive me." While the other servants all rambled about, Sebastian and Aurora remained speechless, simply sharing a look of confusion and slight worry. "No," Ciel said after hearing the words of encouragement from the servants, "It is a fact that the me here up until yesterday was still me. As your master, I vow to never again expose that miserable side of myself. So please- from this day forward, I ask you to serve me once more." A collective, 'yes, my lord', was heard from the Phantomhive servants, and then an added, 'Says Bronte', from Snake. After the servants berated Snake from ruining the moment, Ciel spoke again, "Now then, it may be a bit soon but as your master, I have orders for you." He suddenly snapped and his face flushed a bit red, "Forget everything about the me who was here before today! Do it right away!" There was silence. Then all of the servants burst into laughter, Aurora wearing a small smile and shaking her head as she then stood to join Sebastian who was about to pass out from holding in his laughter at the childlike order from their charge. Mey-Rin piped up, "Does that mean you remember everything, young master?" Ciel looked at the floor and affirmed this, "Yes. the sooner I can forget it the better. I didn't act that way because I wanted to." Aurora looked over, "What do you mean?" Ciel elaborated, "Harmless things seemed terrifying and... I couldn't control myself... I- its hard for me to verbalize it." He looked over at Bard who spoke up, "you see that sorta thing a lot on the battlefield. No matter how well they've been trained, when soldiers sustain grave, unimaginable injuries in battle, they all panic. Actually it's pretty common, so I guess you might say it's a given that the young master ended up like that." Sebastian nodded, "Indeed. Under the effect of the 'curse', your appearance was quite dramatic. Perhaps the attack on your mind was also amongst its aims." Ciel looked up, "Aims?" He repeated, "How do you mean?" Sebastian reached into his tailcoat pocket and pulled a letter, "Please take a look at this." Aurora raised an eyebrow, having not know about this letter or its contents. Ciel's eye widened when he saw the lettering on the paper. "What is this? C4.... Is it some kind of cipher?" Sebastian continued, "As wee were in the middle of an emergency situation, I took it upon myself to act at my own discretion. I sent to the palace for an investigation into the composition of both a sample of flora from the 'werewolves forest' and the 'magic elixir' used to treat you, Ciel." Ciel smirked, "Heh. I see. So in other words, this is the true identity of the curse!" Sebastian gave a nod. "Just so. And Lady Sullivan at the Wolfman's request is attempting to perfect the ultimate spell." Ciel hummed, "Hmm? Oh the letter goes on..." His eye widened at one part and the paper crumpled a bit in his grasp. "As always she asks for the impossible!"

Ciel grumbled, "'It would give me great pleasure if the little witch would come to tea with me'- she says? She makes her demands with such ease!" Sebastian and Aurora were standing off to the side, the demon's arm around the angel's waist as she leaned into his chest. Sebastian smirked, watching the boy stress. "Leave it to her majesty, the queen. Even her whims are at a royal level." Ciel turned to the servants, "There isn't much time until morning, you lot get to making preparations for our departure at once. I shall give you further instructions in due course."

"Yessir!" The Phantomhive servants saluted their young master and left, leaving the boy with Sebastian and Aurora. "Sebastian, see to my change of clothes then report to me at length the details of the information you have procured. Aurora, a supreme morning tea to snap me right awake, if you please." Aurora and Sebastian smiled and nodded. Ciel looked over at his maid's dress confused. "Where did you get that?" He asked. Aurora hummed, "Lady Sullivan wanted to go through clothing. She gave me the attire that she could not wear." Sebastian chuckled, "Are you sure she didn't give you the new clothes because you've torn all your own clothes?" Aurora scoffed, "You just don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?" Sebastian kissed her cheek and then went to retrieve Ciel's clothes. "You know you love me." Aurora sighed, "Sadly true. I am doomed to love you for all eternity!" Sebastian glanced back, "Is that such a bad thing, my angel?" Aurora walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. "I suppose it isn't." She glanced down at the clothing in his hands and sighed, "You truly are hopeless though, you tend to the tea, I will get Ciel his clothes." Sebastian nodded and made to serve the tea. Aurora pulled out Ciel's fluffy cloak and some clothes. Ciel took his tea and sipped quietly. Aurora handed Sebastian the boy's clothes and then dug through the closet some more. "Sebastian, you did pack some warm clothes?" Sebastian frowned and nodded, setting the clothes on the edge of the bed. "Of course I did. I always pack clothes for each season's weather no matter where we go." Aurora frowned, "Then why am I not seeing any gloves appropriate for the cold?" Sebastian joined her by the closet and set to going through the closet, "Strange. I was sure I packed him some gloves." Aurora sighed, "I'll go to our room and give him a spare pair of mine." Ciel looked shocked, "I can't wear women's gloves!" Aurora looked over, "Sebastian's gloves will be far to big for you, Ciel. mine will fit you just fine. And no one is going to see you. Besides, who pays attention to ones gloves?" She walked over and then put her hand up to Ciel's, "Yes. My gloves should fit you nicely. A bit snug, but better than them slipping off constantly." She kissed the top of his head and then left the room while Sebastian started to help the boy dress. "She was quite worried about you," the demon said, "I would humor her until she calms. She's going to be quite overprotective of you for some time. She thought you were going to die." Ciel nodded slowly. "I know... I remember when we got back." Sebastian paused, "Oh. So you do." He continued dressing the boy. Ciel said nothing for some time. Aurora walked back in, now having changed and surprising both of them. She paused, "What? Is something wrong?" The angel had pulled her blonde hair into a braid, and now wore a blue dress of sorts with pants underneath.

Sebastian spoke first, "Where ever did you acquire such clothing my angel?" Aurora smiled and did a spin, "Oh this? Nina Hopkins. Who else?" Ciel groaned, "I never should have introduced you to her." Aurora huffed, "She's a genius, Ciel. I haven't met many tailors who can work as many miracles as she can. She makes plaid of all things look good. Plaid." Sebastian chuckled, "I do see your point there..." Aurora walked over and slipped the gloves onto Ciel's hands and then pulled the cloak around the boy, tying it in a neat bow. "There we are, now, shall we set off?"

Aurora grunted using her white wings to fly them up to Sieglinde's room not long after. Sebastian was using his demonic powers to hover and she glared at him as she held Ciel. "Why don't you just use your wings? Surely you couldn't have damaged them without me knowing?" Sebastian chuckled, "I grew up as a demon my dear. Not an angel. Flying doesn't come for me as easily as it does you." Aurora sighed and handed Ciel off to Sebastian as they reached the window to the Emerald Witch's room. She sheathed her wings and Sebastian pulled one arm around her and the other around Ciel. Ciel tapped on the window and it was opened not long after by Sieglinde, who was now able to speak more English. "Good evening Lady Sullivan," Sebastian greeted as she opened the window to invite them inside, "H-How did you get here?! You'll surely die if you fall!" Ciel chuckled, "Why the shock? You are a witch who can fly the skies on a broom, aren't you?" Sieglinde looked surprised, "C-Ciel, you've regained your sanity!" Ciel nodded, "Yes. Thanks to you. I wanted to express my gratitude before we departed." Sieglinde rambled a bit, "You don't need to thank m-" she gasped suddenly then a small impish smile appeared on her face. "I see. This is one of those, 'pay with your body' situations isn't it? You've decided to treat me to a feast served on your naked body, haven't you?" Ciel yelped, "No!" Aurora shushed him and smiled at the girl, "We have instead prepared that which you desire most." Sebastian smiled, "The world beyond the forest."


	77. His Butler & Maid, Fascinated

"The world beyond?" Sieglinde murmured. Sebastian nodded, "Indeed." Aurora knelt before her, "Lady, there is much knowledge and experiences that you would be never be able to gain should you stay here in this village await you. What do you say?" Sieglinde stammered, "B- But! I'm the Emerald Witch... and the village rules state..." Ciel turned, his cloak blowing in the night's cool breeze. "I see. That's most unfortunate. I apologize for making an odd suggestion. Then, shut the window as you are and return to your bed. Come morning, we'll be gone, having been no more than a dream." Sebastian and Aurora made to follow the boy when Ciel glanced back, smiling at the younger girl. "Thank you.. friend. Goodbye." The three of them made to leave again and Sieglinde suddenly grabbed Aurora's skirt, stopping them. "There are still so many things I was to know!!" The three smirked. Aurora turned, "Then my lady, allow me to help you into more suitable clothing." Sebastian hummed, "Indeed. A debutante must be in full regalia as she takes her first step into the new world." Ciel held out his hand, "Your hand, my lady." Sieglinde took Ciel and Sebastian's outstretched hands. "We shall escort you into the world unknown."

The four of them descended the many flights of stone stairs. Sieglinde in Aurora's arms. "Hey... where are we headed? Never mind 'outside' we're only going deeper and deeper 'inside' the Emerald Castle." Ciel was leading them deeper down the winding staircase, a lantern at hand, he glanced back to speak to Sieglinde. "The 'outside world' exists just past here."

He lead the way to where the Wolfman chamber was. Sieglinde gasped at the sight of removed bricks. "Surely you didn't go in th-" Sebastian hushed her, "Shhh. We will be discovered by the Wolfmen if you raise your voice like that." The little girl fell silent and curled a bit closer to Aurora who gently adjusted her hold on the child. The angel's eyes filled with worry as they entered the chamber itself and descended the stairs to the sigil on the floor. Ciel's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the sigil. "So this is the magic circle... huh?" Sieglinde remained silent. Aurora looked over at Sebastian as he spoke, turning to glance over at the little witch cradled in his wife's arms. "Perfecting this was one of your 'Emerald Witch's duties' was it not?" Sieglinde gasped in shock, "Wha-?! How did you know that!?" Sebastian smiled, "A little snake told me." Sieglinde stared, fascinated. "You can converse with snakes, are you perhaps a warlock?" Sebastian chuckled darkly, "I am no warlock. I am simply--" Aurora cut him off, "One hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked at her. You are in possession of unbelievable talents that are beyond magical!" Sieglinde exclaimed with a happy cry, "Your superior genes- I WANT THEM!" Aurora snickered at that, "I'm afraid I couldn't allow you to turn my husband into a criminal, Lady Sullivan." Ciel groaned, "Enough of your idle talk! So these 'Emerald Witch's duties,' what are they?" Ciel inquired, "Do they have something to do with the reason you're not allowed to leave this place?" Sieglinde was quiet for a moment before she spoke, "I told you that the Wolfman possesses 'evil magical powers that brings harm to humans'- in other words, the 'miasma' in which it is cloaked, right?" She went on to explain the history of the Emerald Witch and spoke, "Generations of Emerald Witches pursued spells to create miasma as the Wolfmen demanded, and this is my offering to the Wolfmen. It is a spell that invokes ultimate magic! If this magic is invoked, a highly concentrated miasma, the likes of which has never before been seen in history, will be produced for all eternity. Humans who come into contact with even a negligible amount of this miasma will immediately perish." Sebastian shared a look with Ciel and Aurora, Sieglinde continued, "The miasma to which you were both exposed to in the forest is all that remains of an ancient spell." Aurora nodded and handed the girl to Sebastian, "I see. So this is the history you have been taught." Sieglinde looked at the blonde confused, watching as Aurora stepped forward to the dial in the center of the circle, "What do you mean?" Sieglinde's eyes widened as the woman began to push the dial, "Don't!" She cried, "If someone other than the Emerald Witch touches that altar-" She gasped as Aurora pushed the altar dial aside to reveal a lever. The angelic maid smirked, "What will happen, Lady?" Sieglinde spoke slowly, "A calamity will... oh..." she trailed off and Aurora gave the lever a tug, frowning as she found it difficult to pull. "Sebastian," she looked over, "A little help if you will?" Sebastian nodded and set Sieglinde down beside Ciel before moving over to help his wife. He walked over and wrapped his hand over hers and gave a firm tug. Clank. It moved easily and Aurora hissed as her skirt got caught in the gears, causing it to tear. "Dammit, Sebastian! This was new!" Sebastian chuckled and pulled his arm around her waist and leaned in to plant a kiss upon her lips. "I'll buy you a new one darling. Promise." Ciel made a face as they had their hands all over each other. Sieglinde watched intrigued and he huffed, "We can do without the romance thank you!" A hidden doorway opened to reveal an elevator. "Wha-!?" Sieglinde gasped. "What is this?!" Sebastian looked over, Aurora still in his embrace. "Now, Lady Sullivan. The true 'outside world' lies just beyond this door." Aurora looked over, "You may still turn back if you wish." Sieglinde huffed and put in a brave face, No. We go on!" Ciel supported Sieglinde while the butler and maid behind him began murmuring to each other and falling behind. Aurora smiled sweetly at her husband. He smirked back, leaning close to her ear, "Peut-être pourrions-nous nous échapper un instant, ma chèri?" Aurora hummed and paused in her steps, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Sebastian, mon amour, ce n'est clairement pas le-" he cut her off with a passionate kiss and pulled her off to the side, "Nous avons tout le temps du monde ma chérie. Maintenant, laissez-nous-" Ciel snapped, "Hey! Come on you two!" Aurora sighed and pulled away from Sebastian, "Coming Ciel." She kissed the demon butler on the nose before turning to follow their son. "Come along, Sebastian. Our child awaits us." 

They joined Ciel and Sieglinde by a door, which Sebastian opened. "Look at all these glowing pictures," Sieglinde murmured as Aurora picked her up, "Are they a new kind of magic circle?" The four of them entered the small room on the other side, full of beeping monitors and screens." These dots of light, they're moving rather slowly..." Aurora muttered, Ciel nodded, "Is this a map of Wolfsschlucht?"Sebastian's eyes seemed to light up like a child in a sweet shoppe, his eyes were wide as he exclaimed, "Oh! Humans do indeed come up with some fascinating things! Do they not my darling, Aurora?!" Aurora chuckled at his excited expression, "I haven't seen you this excited since Schön Brohnn, love." Ciel looked over at his butler confused, "What do you mean, Sebastian?" Aurora smiled and walked over, "Allow me, Ciel, this flashing map and the moving dots, I believe they might just indicate the current locations of the villagers?"

"WHAT?!" Ciel and Sieglinde exclaimed in shock, "Rubbish!" Ciel cried, "Is that even pos-" He stopped when he saw the screen, two of the tracking devices were shown in his room and he realized immediately. "The amulets. It's those bloody amulets isn't it!?" Sebastian nodded, "Yes. Those amulets are likely tracking devices that transmit some sort of signal, which, in turn, is captured here." Aurora looked as if she were in awe. "In all my years I never imagined such advanced gadgets could ever exist..." Sieglinde shook her head, "Th-that can't be true! Those amulets are made by village elders offering prayers on the eve of the full moon-" Aurora clapped a hand over the child's mouth. "Hush! Someone is coming!" They heard voices in German and Aurora looked over at Sebastian, "Sebastian!" She hissed, "Grab Ciel and let's get out of here!" Sebastian gave her a nod and pulled Ciel closer to him before they crept around a corner and out of the room, "Let us go and see what is going on," Sebastian murmured leading them to another room where they all gaped in shock. The room was full of pipes and canisters befitting a factory of sorts. Aurora looked at Sebastian and pulled Sieglinde closer to her chest. "I've never seen anything like this... Sebastian?" The butler spoke, "It appears to be a factory used for production. Of what I am unsure." Aurora glanced over, "There is a lift over here..." They heard a sudden cheer, Sebastian and Aurora pulled the children quickly into a hiding place, shared a look and then proceeded to watch. 

"Look here!" The village crone was stood above the Wolfmen, holding a vial of something. "Our Emerald Witch has finally accomplished it!"

Sieglinde stared in disbelief, "The- the village crone?!" Her voice was a shocked whisper and Aurora pulled her back gently. "Shh."

The crone continued, "This ampoule contains a condensed form of highly concentrated miasma, the likes of which has never been seen before. It will dramatically change the course of history!" Sieglinde screamed and fell forward suddenly, surprising everyone. Aurora made to reach out and pull her back, but Ciel quickly pushed her back and curled close to her side. "You all! What on earth is going on here?!"

"The Emerald Witch!"

"It's the Emerald Witch!" 

The Wolfmen lunged forward at the tiny girl, "Get her!"

Aurora thrashed a bit but Sebastian and Ciel held her back. "We ha-" Sebastian clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her and Ciel close. 

"Bring a chemical suit quickly!"

They were shocked at the Wolfmens' actions.

"What in the world are the men upstairs doing?!" 

"Are you alright?!"

"How do the numbers look?!"

"All green!"

Aurora suddenly pushed free of her mate and child's hold, snatching a silver knife from Sebastian's tailcoat before slicing the one of the Wolfmen down the head. "What do you think of this, Lady Sullivan?" She said with a smile, "The 'outside world' is full of surprises, is it not?" Sieglinde stared in shock, "A... A human.... male?!" Sebastian moved immediately to his angel's side, while Ciel joined Sieglinde. The boy held up the head of the wolfman suit to reveal it as a gas mask of sorts. Sebastian's arm was protectively around Aurora, eyes flickering around the room, uncomfortable at having his mate so close to danger. He was more than aware she could easily defend herself, but he wasn't the type to allow a Lady to fight. "What an elaborate farce this is. From the wolf snout gas masks, to the miasma- it's a toxic gas, a chemical weapon made right here in this plant! Neither the Wolfman nor the curses exist! They were all fabricated to deceive you!" Sieglinde looked horrified. "N-No..." She looked at the crone, "Then, what exactly was that spell I perfected?" The crone spoke, "Indeed, what you have perfected is not magic, but something much, much, more powerful." She held up the vial, "Most living, breathing creatures will fall dead at the slightest contact with the vapor of this liquid. Be proud of yourself! You have created the most powerful toxin known to man!" Aurora watched the look of horror on the little girl's face grow exponentially, and she pitied the small girl. But the worst of the girl's fear came when the elderly crone disclosed to Sieglinde her name for the new toxin. 

"SuLIN. I shall name it, SuLIN!"

**Translations** :

Peut-être pourrions-nous nous échapper un instant, ma chèri? / Perhaps we could slip away for a moment, my dear?

Sebastian, mon amour, ce n'est clairement pas le- / Sebastian, my love, now is clearly not the-

Nous avons tout le temps du monde ma chérie. Maintenant, laissez-nous / We have all the time in the world my darling. Now, let us-


	78. White Maid, Holiday Special

Holiday: Valentines Day

Set: Sebastian and Aurora's first Valentines day.

***Smut Warning*  
**   
  


The couples first Valentines Day had been spent in the circus and followed by Aurora being absolutely furious at the demon for allowing her to become a Fallen, so they had taken a raincheck. It was not long after the incident at Weston, Aurora was sitting in her and Sebastian's room one night, reading a book when the said demon walked in, moving to the ward robe and pulling out his coat. Aurora glanced up from her book, "What are you doing?" Sebastian glanced over, "Going out. Would you like to join me?" Aurora looked over at the clock in the room. "It's past Ciel's bed time. Why on earth are we going out? If it's a case can he not wait to journey to the town house tomorrow?" Sebastian smirked, "Did I say it was for the young master?" Aurora blinked and sat up intrigued. "You know I am unfamiliar with such terms. Explain it to me. Why are you going out if not for Ciel?" Sebastian walked over and leaned in, hands resting neatly behind his back, "My dear, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't take my lovely wife out to dinner every so often?" Aurora stared then grinned, "Sebastian. Are you taking me on a date?" Sebastian hummed, "Use whatever terms you desire my darling, now I've already gotten us a night planned out so I do hope you aren't too tired." Aurora hummed and slipped out of bed, draping her arms around his neck, "Oh I'm more than willing. I'm just surprised your willing to leave the servants alone, you know how scatterbrained they are." Sebastian hummed, "I believe we can leave them alone for some time, now get dressed and we shall depart."

Aurora was at her vanity not long after, pulling her hair into a loose bun,

Sebastian had on a black shirt and was pulling on a suit jacket of the same color before he pushed his hair back behind his ear and then leaned down to his wife. "Are you ready, my angel?" Aurora smiled and stood taking his hand, "Of course. Now where is it we are going?" Sebastian chuckled and lead her out back to the garden, then unsheathed his wings, "unsheathe your wings my love, I've made us special arrangements." Aurora obeyed and then followed him into the night sky, her eyes on him as they flew side by side, "Come now Sebastian, don't keep me waiting, where are we going?" Sebastian just smirked and clasped her hand in his as he pulled them into descent from the sky and landed in an alleyway, both of them sheathing their wings and then walking down the street to a restaurant where they were quickly seated and ordered their food. Aurora smirked at her mate and threaded her hand with his across the table, "This is certainly surprising, what ever made you decide to take me out to dinner this evening?" Sebastian smirked, "Think of it as my apology, my angel." Aurora blinked, confused as to what he was apologizing for and unable to recall if he had done anything to insult or hurt her. "Huh?" Her look of confusion made him explain, "Valentines day my darling. Back in February. You were quite cross with me having become a Fallen and we were unable to celebrate." Aurora stared. "Sebastian..." She said slowly, "You know I love you dearly, but you do know what Valentines Day is?" It was Sebastian's turn to be confused. "It's when you celebrate your relationship with your significant other. Is it not?" He spoke slowly, crimson red eyes widening a bit. Aurora stared at him for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Oh Sebastian! I love you but you really need to keep a book open in Angelic customs!" Sebastian stared at her as she laughed, tears streaking down her cheeks as she laughed. "Valentines day by human standards is about gifts and chocolates- but by Angel standards it's the day one of the saints was martyred because he was a minister to persecuted Christians." Sebastian stared. "Ohh...." Aurora chuckled and leaned over to kiss him, "Relax, your fine. You didn't know." Their food arrived at that moment, "Come now, let's eat."

They were walking through the darkened streets later that evening when Aurora pulled him into an alleyway, "Unsheathe your wings and follow me." He obeyed and followed as she unsheathed her own wings and flew upwards. They eventually landed on a cloud before golden gates where an angel stood on guard. Upon recognizing them, he gave a nod. "Lady Laverne. Lord Laverne." They ignored him and Aurora pulled Sebastian in through the gates humming a bit. She lead him to a small shop and smiled brightly as they entered. Sebastian's gaze fell upon a flock of kittens, some with halos and others with wings. His face reddened and he instantly sat down to play with the small creatures. Aurora joined him and laughed as he cooed over a gray kitten. He held the small creature up and sighed, "Why can we not have such lovely creatures in Hell?" Aurora smiled and leaned over, "Why don't you ask Lucifer? He would make an exception, would he not?" Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, "I'll have to ask him about it next time we see him." They continued to play with the kittens for a few more hours until they decided to return back to earth. They flew down from the Silver City and touched down in the Phantomhive gardens. Their hands linked as their feet touched the soft earth and when their wings were sheathed, Sebastian pulled her into his embrace and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her, moaning a bit as his tongue snuck it's way into her mouth. The demon's arms gave a forceful tug on her waist, then swept her up into his arms and spread his wings again. His mate paid no mind as he brought them through darkness and then emerged into the Hellscape. He carried her bridal style, his mouth never once leaving hers, and kicked open the doors to the Desideriis Castle. neither paid attention to anyone or anything, until they got to their room. Sebastian threw open the door and kicked it shut behind him before throwing them both down onto the bed. Aurora gasped as she fell back onto the bed, her hand coming up to caress her mate's face before resuming their passionate kisses. He quickly began to remove their clothing, suddenly desperate to feel her skin against his. When they both were as naked as the day they were born, he kissed her whilst his hand wandered down to adjust her leg over his shoulder before he filled her, eliciting a gasp from the angel beneath him. "Sebast-" He growled and clamped a hand over her mouth and leaned down, his eyes glowing hungrily. "Hush. By the time I am finished with you my beloved angel, you won't be able to walk let alone talk. Now relax..." His hands ran down her legs and he peppered kisses down her body until his hot breath hovered above her lower body. "Let me pleasure you, my mate."  
  


"Good morning, young master." Ciel Phantomhive groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Sebastian I'm tired, it can't possibly be morning al-" The boy stopped realizing how bright it was and sat up. "Wait- what time is it?" Sebastian hummed, "Forgive my tardiness, lord. It's ten fifty nine." Ciel shot up startled, "Ten fifty nine?!" He snapped, "Where the hell have you been then?! What kept you from waking me as per normal?!" The demon's eyes flashed a bit and Ciel sat back. That was when he noticed Aurora was not in the room as she usually was, handing him his tea or coddling him. "Where is Aurora?" He asked glancing at the angel's husband and mate. Sebastian smirked, "She was feeling a bit unwell this morning my lord, I allowed her to sleep in as I did you." Ciel nodded slowly and sipped his tea. "Ensure that she is feeling better for our trip into town next week," Sebastian chuckled, "Certainly, my young lord."

Aurora was strewn about in her and Sebastian's bed at Phantomhive manor, she couldn't feel her legs. Sebastian had been right, he had made certain she would be unable to move. Feathers of black and white were scattered throughout the bedroom, and she noticed her and Sebastian's clothing from the night before on the carpeted floor, her dress was slightly torn, she'd have to mend it later... The door to the bedroom opened and Sebastian entered, a devilish smirk on his face, "Hello darling." He walked over and leaned down to kiss her. Aurora moaned and rolled over, "Good morning, Sebastian..." The demon chuckled, "I suppose now you see why I moved us to Hell for our... moment." Aurora smiled and nodded, "Oh yes. I can definitely see why you had us return to the castle." Sebastian smiled, "I do hope you know the sounds you made last night were ever so attractive. I hope I can draw them from you again." Aurora laughed quietly and nodded, "Oh I'm certain you'll do that." He moved to help her sit up and she hissed in pain, "Did you have to be so rough though?" Sebastian chuckled, "I did warn you it would be rough, my angel. Was it too much?" Aurora hummed and nodded, "A bit." Sebastian smiled, "Then I shall be a bit more gentle in the future, my love." Aurora nodded and yawned, then reached out to caress his face, 

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my angel?"

"You don't suppose Ciel would give me the day off, do you?"

**A/N: I'm currently waiting on my next bit of the manga to arrive via courier so for now I'll do a few short one shots to keep this going.**


	79. White Maid, Oneshot #1

Set: Sebastian's contract with Shakespeare.

**Love Me For Me**

The demon was furiously penning down stories for his current master, and then proceeding to hand them off to the author who sat by the fire reading for inspiration. "Demon." At his master's word, the demon looked up, "Sir?" The master, William Shakespeare, held up a paper. "I'm intrigued, how does thou come up with such tales?" The demon set down his quill and leaned back in the chair. "I am a demon." He said, "I have lived many years, sir. I am thousands of years old, I have seen many things." The author leaned over, a quill and paper at hand. "Would you mind elaborating?" The demon dipped his head, "Is that an order?" Shakespeare nodded vigorously. "I order you, demon. Elaborate." The demon's eyes flashed crimson. "Very well, master. I was a young fledgling, and quite stupid..."

The angel turned to her beloved demon with a bright smile, "Malphas! Come on! It's easy!" The demon watched the beautiful angel flutter over the lake and her wingtip just touch the water, sending water splashing towards him and drenching him from head to toe. He chuckled, "I'll have to pass, Angelica. I am not an angel." Angelica flew over and landed in front of him. "Here," she held out her hand, "Take my hand." The demon looked a little hesitant, but tentatively took her hand. At once, he felt that spark, a spark so often described in fairy tales, between them. He looked up at the angel who seemed to have felt it as well. Her eyes were pulling him close and he unconsciously pulled her into his embrace. She let out a tiny gasp of shock, then his hand came up to caress her cheek. She stared into his eyes as his hand ran along her face, his eyes flicked down to her lips, a silent question to which she responded a moment later by leaning up towards him, her silver blue eyes fluttering shut. His own crimson moved to lock with hers, and he pulled her closer as he kissed her. He could feel his demonic instincts wanting to take over, but he pushed them aside and continued to kiss the beautiful angel in his arms. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, nails digging into them as she pulled him close. His other hand moved to her hair, fingers threading through the long blonde silky locks. When they finally pulled away, her eyes held nothing put pure adoration for him. He stood there, foolishly in shock. Angelica looked up at him, "Malphas, why did you do that?" The demon opened his jaw to speak, but no words came out. "Malphas?" She spoke again and looked up at him, holding his hands in hers. Malphas spoke at last, "C-Can I kiss you again?" Angelica smiled and nodded. His mouth met hers once more and then after some time he looked at her. "Run away with me." Angelica looked at him, "Do you love me?" Malphas looked confused. "What?" Angelica stepped back, "Do you love me? If this is just a demon thing of lust... or is it more?"

Malphas stared, "I don't know." He admitted, "I've never... felt this way before." Angelica looked up at him, "How does it feel?" He spoke, "Like- Like I've opened my eyes for the first time, like I'm alive, there's this churning feeling in my gut, like it hurts but it doesn't. I feel like I'm-" Angelica cut him off, "On a cloud? Floating?" Malphas nodded, "How did you-?" Angelica smiled and returned to his arms and kissed him. "That's love, Malphas." Malphas shook his head, "But we're not supposed to! Demons and angels-" Angelica kissed him, "You've said before that rules do not matter. Why should they matter now? Malphas, I am more than willing to run away with you," She laced her fingers with his own, "I would just like to know you love me as much as I love you." Malphas held her for a few moments. "But you can't love a demon," he said. Angelica put a hand to his face, "Why not?" Malphas looked at her, worry shining in his crimson eyes. "You'll be afraid of me once you see my true form. You won't love me anymore. That is why you cannot love me." Angelica smiled up at him kindly, "You could look like the ugliest being in all existence and I would still love you. You are the only one who understands me. Back up there in Heaven I'm a demon among my own kind. My mother is a Fallen, my father an Arch." She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, "I love you, Malphas. I promise, I would never run from you." 

The demon nodded slowly and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss before pulling away. He looked at her, eyes glowing fuchsia. "Promise me, promise me you'll still love me even after you've seen what I am?" Angelica nodded, "I would love you no matter what, my darling demon."

She remained true to her word. She went up to him, in his demon form, and kissed him. That kiss sealed their fate. 

Angelica was singing to him now, her voice soft and melodic as she toyed with his long hair, making small braids in it, something he often did for her.

_"Once a lad, met a lass, you a gentle one said she...."_

"What happened then?" William Shakespeare asked, "Where is she now? Why are you not with her?" The demon before him fell silent for a few moments then answered. "I don't know. We had made plans to run away together, she wanted to see the outside world and I took her to a grand ball at the Schon Brohn palace in Vienna. She was going to meet me the next day. When I arrived there, I was met by the Heavenly Guard. They nearly killed me, so I fled back to Hell. I found out after I spent years searching for her that she had been killed after abandoning me." He reached into his shirt and pulled a blue necklace with a pretty blue diamond. "I had been resting by the lake where we stayed after I searched the world for the thousandth time. That was when an angel, her best friend gave me this. She had worn this amulet for as long as I had known her. He told me that she had been killed, her wings ripped off for her sin of coitus with a demon. But the thing was, I had never... penetrated her or done anything of the sort. The most that ever happened was a few shared kisses. They killed her for being in love." He gritted his teeth and his hand shook around the amulet in his hand. "That is my reason for despising angels." He then turned back to his work, and cleared his throat. "Was there anything else you require of me, master?" Shakespeare shook his head. "No. Not at this time."

**Years Later...**

"Wait," A dying Shakespeare croaked to the demon in his employ. The demon turned, a brow raised in question. "Yes?" Shakespeare reached into a bedside drawer and weakly handed him a book. "Take this. It is a gift. Thank you for everything, demon."

Prince Malphas walked into his bed chambers in Hell, where he sat on his bed and opened the book. Romeo and Juliet. An inscription was scribbled on the bottom in the front. He read it over and smiled, then he walked to the library in the Desideriis Castle and put it aside, to where he would one day read it again.


	80. White Maid, Oneshot #3

Set: Ciel has a loose tooth, Sebastian offers to look at it, but after recalling a time when Sebastian pulled one of Ciel's teeth Ciel insists Aurora looks at it instead.

**The Little Lord's Loose Tooth**

Aurora took the plate of food off the table and frowned, noticing how much food still rested upon the platter. "Are you feeling well, Ciel?" She asked the young earl, who had his head resting upon his proper up elbow. He glanced down, not saying anything. Aurora put the food on a serving tray and then folded her arms across her chest, "Ciel. I made your favorite chocolate fudge lava cake. What ever is the matter?" Ciel mumbled something incoherent. Sebastian walked in then, "Is something wrong?" He asked. Aurora frowned, glancing up at her mate. "Ciel didn't finish his chocolate fudge lava cake. Clearly something is wrong." Sebastian thought for a moment and chuckled, removing his glove, "My young lord, might I examine your-" Ciel yelped, "No! Not again!" He shot up and moved to hide behind Aurora, much to the maid's surprise. "What is going on?!" She asked, Sebastian chuckled, "The young lord must have either a cavity or a loose tooth, my dear." Aurora nodded and bent down to Ciel's level, "Might you allow me to look?" She removed her glove and Ciel clamped a hand over his mouth. "Promise you won't pull it out?" He mumbled. Aurora looked shocked, "Pull it out?! Why on earth would I pull out a loose tooth?! If it's loose we will take you to a dentist who will make a diagnosis! Why on earth would you-" She cut herself off upon noticing Ciel glaring behind her at Sebastian who was chuckling quietly to himself, "What did you do?!" She snapped at her mate. Sebastian regained his composure and cleared his throat. "When our little lord was eleven, he had a wobbly tooth..."

Sebastian frowned noticing his eleven year old charge had not eaten his lunch. "How rare for you to leave behind your favourite food. Is something the matter?" He asked as he bent to remove the plate. The eleven year old boy, Ciel Phantomhive, had a finger in his mouth and mutter quietly. "My tooth feels wobbly..." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Your tooth?" Ciel hummed in confirmation. "Which one?" Ciel opened his mouth and pointed to one of his teeth. "'is one." Sebastian hummed, "Oh my, I see it's quite far back isn't it." The butler removed his glove, "May I feel it?" Ciel gave him a small nod and opened his mouth wider. Ciel jumped a bit as the demon butler touched his tooth. "Ah, it is indeed wobbly. This must make it difficult to eat." Ciel flinched a bit as his tooth poked his gums in an uncomfortable way. Sebastian smiled widely, "I will take it out for you now." Ciel's eye widened in alarm and he began to thrash. Sebastian opened the boy's mouth wider and stuck his thumb and index finger inside and tried to get a grip on the tooth. Ciel himself was panicking, "Uh- Ugh!" He smacked the butler's arms to no avail. " 'ait! Wait!" He thrashed some more. " 'm t 'ea'y!" Sebastian ignored the boy and sighed, "It is difficult to get a good grip on because it's so small..." Ciel whined, " 'ot 'et! Not yet! 'op! Stop!" Ciel suddenly felt the butler grip his tooth and panicked. "Uh Ahh!" The boy let out a blood curdling scream of pain and moved to clamp his hands over his mouth. Sebastian stepped back with the tooth at hand victoriously. 

In the present, Aurora was staring at the demon in disbelief. "I thought I would be doing him a favour, however the grumpy young master threw a fit and he became quite angry with me." Aurora snapped, "I can see why!" She began cooing over Ciel immediately and turned to hiss at Sebastian as he walked over, "Don't you dare try and pull another one of my baby's precious teeth!" Sebastian chuckled and knelt before Ciel and removed a glove, "Allow me to check my lord." Ciel shook his head and buried his face into Aurora's side, clutching her maid uniform. Aurora sighed, "Ciel. What if I checked your tooth?" Ciel thought for a moment and nodded. Aurora smiled and gently opened his mouth and wobbled the loose tooth gently. "Ah, that is indeed loose. It's hanging by a thread." She removed her hand and thought for a moment then stood to grab an apple from the table, "Try eating that." Ciel stared, "But it hurts!" Aurora hummed nodding, "Yes, but it will make your tooth come out." Sebastian sighed, "Just allow me to-" Ciel snapped, "No!" Sebastian sighed, "At least allow me to look at it!" Ciel shook his head, "No!" Sebastian groaned, "I won't take it out! Just let me look at it!" Aurora smiled watching as they went back and forth, then suddenly gasped, "Ciel! Look at that! Outside!" Ciel moved quickly and gave a short little yelp as he felt a strange tug in his mouth. Pop. He looked back and saw Sebastian holding a white string, snickering to himself. Aurora smiled and bent down, where tied to the other end of the string, was Ciel's loose tooth. "I apologize, Ciel- but that tooth was rather loose and I wouldn't want you to accidentally swallow it and choke. And since you refused to try the apple, we could only resort to this." Ciel growled softly to himself, "I hate you both." 

Later that evening, as they were tucking Ciel in, Aurora slipped the tooth under his pillow. Ciel looked confused, "Why are you doing that?" Aurora blinked, "Is it not human customs to leave a tooth for the tooth fairy?" Ciel frowned, and tucked his knees to his chest. "The tooth fairy went away with my parents." He said, "My tooth fell out one night and I put it under my pillow. When I checked the next day, it was still there." Aurora shot Sebastian a look, the demo in turn shrugged, a silent notion to say he didn't know what a tooth fairy was. She smiled and knelt beside the child and brushed his hair back, "Maybe the tooth fairy just got caught up. I'm sure the tooth fairy will come tonight." Ciel shrugged, "Why not? It would be interesting to see." 

Later that night, Sebastian blinked as Aurora got out of bed, "What are you doing, my angel?" He asked sitting up instantly. Aurora jumped a bit and smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "Just going to check on Ciel." Sebastian followed her out of bed and pulled her close, "Allow me to accompany you my darling." Aurora smiled and laced her hand with his before they walked through the darkened hallways to the earl's room. Sebastian watched his mate shift into her cat form and padded over to the bed, shifted back into her human form, pulled a small bag of coin from her pocket, then exchanged it for the tooth under the pillow. Sebastian watched her fondly and shook his head, chuckling to himself. She made her way back to him and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and leading him back to their room where she pulled a small box and set the tooth inside. Sebastian watched intrigued, "Hiding it so he doesn't find it?" Aurora shook her head, "No, a reminder that he's always going to be our boy." Sebastian shrugged and laid back on the bed, she joined him a moment later. They laid there in silence for some time, the angel trailing a hand along her mate's pectorals. 

"Malphas." 

He looked over as she used his real name.

"Yes, my angel?"

Her silver blue gaze flicked upwards to meet her mate's burgundy crimson gaze, littered with curiosity at whatever she had to say next. She rested her head on his bare chest, her blonde silky locks tickling his chest. 

"You mentioned at Weston you wouldn't be opposed to the idea of having children." He nodded, "Yes, what of it?" Aurora looked up at him curiously, "W-Were you serious?" He sat up a bit and held her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Of course I was, my angel. Why would I not be?" Aurora twiddled her thumbs, "Well, I wasn't sure if you were just saying so to please me or if you were really honest-" Sebastian cut her off suddenly, "Have I ever lied to you, my beloved angel?" Aurora shook her head, "No..." Sebastian nodded, "Then why would I start now? You are mine. My mate, my wife, my angel. Whilst I would do anything for you, I would never force either of us to simply produce a child that would be conceived out of nothing more than simply conceiving a child. If we ever did, or do, I want that child to come from love. Not us simply making it a job. Understand, my love?" Aurora smiled and kissed him, starting the beginning of a very passionate night of love making. By it's end, whilst they hadn't managed to spark the start of their own biological child, their adoptive child had managed to sneak into their room in the early hours of morning to curl up alongside them, slowly beginning to feel the same love he had felt a long time ago from that of his biological parents.

**A/N: This was a cute one, supposedly the rest of the mange will be arriving tomorrow or Thursday, and that's the next five. after Volume 20. So here's hoping that they arrive on time so I can finally read on after Volume 20's cliffhanger! Until then, one shots will be here and City of Scars: Blood Betrayal will be updated. At least one of them will. (Odds are one shots will be updated first cause they take less time than 2000+ word chapters.) Hope this one was enjoyable, another one is already in the works! :)**


	81. His Butler & Maid, In A Rage

"A-All this time... What I was creating was no more than... toxic gas?" Tears streaked down Sieglinde's face and she began to sob, "All this time I wasn't making a spell to protect the villagers, I was only making a weapon to hurt and kill people?! Was everyone deceiving me all this time?!" She screamed, "Say it's not true! WISEWOMAN!!!" 

Aurora flinched at the child's cries and moved to stand behind both Sieglinde and Ciel. Sebastian watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Do not cry, Sieglinde, my daughter..."

Sieglinde choked at the crone's words. "D-Daughter?!"

The crone went on to explain how she had been a part of a research team and how her superior- of whom she was having an affair, was killed in one of the experiments. She had given birth to Sieglinde who, the crone believed in her madness, had the brain of her lover. Sieglinde had mastered the alphabet by the age of three, and even understood the synthesis of mustard gas. Each new revealed truth felt like a punch to the young child.

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

Wolfram came running in at the sound of Sieglinde's scream, "My Lady?!" Aurora stepped in front, blocking him and glaring at him coldly. Sebastian stood alongside her, the same devilish look as always on his face. He growled, "Bastard. Bitch." Sieglinde snarled then, "You! You were deceiving me too! LIAR!!!" Wolfram stood there, hurt by the little girl's words. Aurora snapped at him, "You crushed your own child's legs, and continued to threaten her for the sake of new weapons... How dare you even fathom to call yourself a parent?!" Her eyes had a soft, but burning silver violet glow to them, Sebastian watched as she made to unsheathe her wings and quickly lunged forward to grab her in his arms, pulling her back to his chest and holding her as she continued to spit curses at the man. Ciel in the meantime moved to gently hug Sieglinde and hiss at the crone, "Children are not tools for their parents to use!" He whipped out his gun and raised it to the sky and fired. 

_Bang_.

Ciel grabbed Sieglinde and ran, Sebastian following with Aurora. Aurora snapped at her mate, "Let me give him a piece of my mind, Sebastian!" Sebastian said nothing just pushed her after the children as Wolfram shot at them. "Sebastian!" Ciel said pulling Sieglinde out of the room, "Take care of the rest! Aurora, come with us!" Sebastian pushed his mate after them and nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Aurora had Sieglinde in her arms and held Ciel's arm tightly as she pulled him along. "Move faster!" Aurora snapped at Ciel, her feet picking up the pace as they rushed from the area. Ciel snapped, "I'm trying!" Aurora tucked Sieglinde's face to her chest and then pulled Ciel closer, "Hold on tightly. Do not let go." Before Ciel could respond, the maid had spread her white wings and flew them to a small clearing where she landed and sheathed her wings before setting both children down. She was breathing heavily and sat down on a nearby boulder to catch her breath. Sieglinde was on the ground, distraught from the bitter truth she had just learned. Ciel spoke darkly, making Aurora look up to watch the scene. "The outside world is full of those who would take advantage of you," he began, "You may yet experience more hardships than you did today. So choose." Aurora watched as he dropped the flare gun in his hand, her eyes widening as he instead reached into his coat and withdrew his pistol, cocking it and loading it as he spoke. "Will you still venture beyond this forest? Or-" Aurora gasped as he placed the gun to the younger girl's head. "Will you take the easy way out instead?"

Aurora stared at him in horror. Ciel's stance didn't falter for even a second. He cocked the pistol in his hand, "Well?" Sieglinde stared up at him silently for a few moments before she finally spoke, "I- I'm horrified I created SuLIN... Everyone has lied to me... I'm worth nothing..." Ciel tensed, and reaffirmed his grip on the gun, preparing to shoot only to find Aurora looking at him in horror. 

"True," he said instead, loosening his grip on the weapon, "If you've lost the will to live, your brain would be better off fertilizing the weeds instead. But if you die," His cold gaze softened, "You need not hear the death throes of those you might've saved." Sieglinde sniffed, "Saved?" Aurora looked over, "He's right," she said, "Since you were able to develop the ultimate poison, you could very well develop the ultimate antidote to cure the villagers." She smiled and knelt beside the little girl, "Something not too unlike a magic elixir." Sieglinde looked up at her and sniffled, "A magic... elixir? I could really do such a thing?" Aurora smiled, "I can't be sure, but I do know your chances will be nil if you died here." Ciel spoke again now, strong and proud. "Emerald Witch, I will ask you again. Will you die and flee? Or live and fight?" Sieglinde spoke, quietly at first before stating firmly, "I... I want to live! I want to live and fight!"

Aurora and the two children ran until they collided with the Phantomhive servants. "Are you alright?" Bard asked. Ciel nodded, "We're fine. Now, as planned we split up and escape this forest."

Aurora and Finny were racing through the forest with Sieglinde, Aurora was silently praying for Ciel's safety, her prayers soon coming out in soft murmurs under her breath. "....divine.... arch.... let him.... be okay.... okay...." Finny snapped, "Keep your head down!" Sieglinde shrieked as bullets rained down on them. Aurora grabbed Finnian's hand, "Lady Sullivan, our escape is going to get a little rough- please shut your mouth so you do not bite your tongue." Sieglinde clamped hers jaws shut and held tightly to Finny, Aurora let go then, "I'm going to double back and see if Sebastian needs help. Keep going." Finny looked shocked, "But she was gone before he could answer.

Aurora was racing through the forest when she skidded to a halt seeing Ciel with a gun to his head. "CIEL!!!" She screamed racing towards her child, only to have someone else leap to the boy's rescue. Aurora met them when the earth began to shake. "Ciel!" She dove to the boy's side and pulled him into her arms, "Are you hurt?! Let me see!" Ciel brushed her off and then they saw the large panzer trudging towards them. Aurora stiffened and pulled Ciel close to her chest, silver blue eyes wide and fearful. "What the hell?! Its a behemoth!" Bardroy exclaimed. "Its Germany's latest armored warship." Diedrich explained, "Is your country not manufacturing them too?!" They all began running, "I'd heard as much, however as far as I'm aware they're not ready yet!" Ciel suddenly tripped and Aurora stopped, "Ciel!" She saw the cannon barreling towards him and dove forward to shield him with her body, only to be knocked aside as a stronger force shoved her back. Aurora choked getting the wind knocked out of her. "Aurora?! Terribly sorry my darling, I didn't see you in all the dust." Sebastian said, Ciel in his arms. Aurora coughed and sat up, taking his outstretched hand. "Sebastian? Your alright!" The angel pulled him into a hug before Diedrich left, "Hey! You three! We don't have time! Lets get out of here before they fire again!" They joined the others in running and Sebastian handed Ciel off to Aurora who pulled him close to her chest, the boy burying his face against her, drawing a shuddered breath. "Did you get the SuLIN?" He asked Sebastian, The demon held up a small metal briefcase, "Right here. I've appropriated all the samples." Ciel took it and tossed it over to Diedrich. "Here, you take this." Diedrich yelped, "How could you foist the most troublesome one of all onto me?! Like father, like-" Ciel cut him off, "I trust you implicitly." Ciel, Sebastian and Aurora started off and Aurora looked over at the boy in her arms. "I'm not entirely comfortable with you being in this kind of situation, Ciel." Ciel huffed, "I'll be fine. Put me down." She chuckled, "Most certainly not. I don't believe either Sebastian or I were able to acquire a spare set of shoes in all the ruckus." Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, and you've already done such a splendid job of impersonating the Emerald Witch. With your petite frame, we must not let it go to waste. So do try to maintain your elegant comportment, my lady." Ciel hissed, "Why you-" Sebastian laughed, "I jest, I jest. Now young master." Ciel ripped off his eye patch, "Sebastian, Aurora- this is an order! Destroy the panzer!" Both immortals' eyes lit their respective colors. 

"Yes, my son."

Not long after they regrouped with the others on the train, Aurora holding tightly to both Ciel and Sieglinde. Wolfram had joined them, and was now resting on the floor of the train, a bullet wound in his torso. Ciel and Sieglinde had long since fallen asleep, the children curled into Ciel's fluffy cloak and resting their heads on Aurora's lap. The group of them all sat on the train, silent. The only sound being the train as it chugged along. Diedrich looked over at the children curled up in Aurora's embrace. His gaze seemed to soften a bit from the strict stick up the ass expression he usually carried. "I have to thank you," he said quietly to the woman, "It is good that Ciel has someone to be a parent to him." Aurora smiled, "It's no trouble. In fact, we've grown quite attached to him." She glanced over at Sebastian who was keeping a stern watch, ears pricked for the sound of any threat. Diedrich chuckled, "It is interesting. You and your husband, you could very well be his parents. You both look a great deal like the former Earl and Countess." Aurora smiled, "Yes, we've heard such before." She gently brushed a hand through Ciel's navy blue hair, then wiped away a bit of drool from his mouth as he slept. Diedrich hummed, "Phantomhive asked me to watch over him should anything happen." He glanced down at the boy, curled close to Aurora. "I do what I can from afar, but I am glad he has someone to watch over him and love him as his parents once did." Aurora went to respond only to hear Sebastian call her, "Aurora. A moment?" Aurora nodded and maneuvered the children into Diedrich's care before getting up to join her beloved demon from where he was looking out. "Yes?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, her words almost becoming lost in the harsh wind. Sebastian looked over at her and she could see the blood on his face from earlier. She knew he was fine of course, but it still hurt her to see him wounded. His arm pulled her close and he leaned of to murmur into her ear. "I wanted to ensure you were alright. Are you?" Aurora nodded, "I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you, after all it was you who was shot in the face multiple times." Sebastian shrugged, "It's nothing I haven't faced before." Aurora hummed and moved closer to him, the wind blowing her skirt and hair. Sebastian glanced down at her as her silver blue eyes stared out at the German forest, waiting for something to happen. Sebastian turned his head to kiss her cheek affectionately. "I'm sure we're out of the woods, figuratively." He said this with a smirk and Aurora rested her head on his shoulder with a little hum. "If your sure, then we have nothing to fear."

The group of them made it back to Diedrich's residence just before dawn. The injured were seen to and Sebastian took Ciel for a bath whilst Aurora gave Sieglinde hers. Aurora hummed quietly as she shampooed the little girls long dark hair. "Aurora," Sieglinde said suddenly, "What were your parents like?" Aurora paused, "I beg your pardon, my lady?" Sieglinde shifted in the bath to look at the maid, "What were your parents like? What was it like to have a real family? To be normal?" Aurora bit her lip. "Well," she said finally, slowly. "I wasn't entirely 'normal'. My parents didn't really live together. My mother visited quite often though." Sieglinde nodded, encouraging her to go on. Aurora thought for a few moments, "When I was about your age, I cut my hair so short because I wanted to be able to fence better. When I came out of my room with my hair in a short bob, my father was furious! My mother had to come all the way from her work and they grounded me for months!" Sieglinde looked surprised, "Months?!" Aurora nodded, "Oh yes. I never cut my hair much after that. I've taken to having Sebastian tie it back for me." Sieglinde looked confused, "Why not tie it back yourself?" Aurora looked both ways and then summoned the girl closer with a finger, "Because," she began when Sieglinde leaned in close to hear, "he loves playing with my hair." Sieglinde stared, "He doesn't appear to be someone who would like to play with hair." Aurora laughed rinsing the girl's hair, "Oh you'd be surprised. While my husband is completely dedicated to his work, he's also quite a softy once you get to know him." She chuckled, "After all, I wouldn't have married him if he hadn't been who he is."

Sieglinde looked intrigued, "Why do you marry someone?" Aurora smiled, "Well, when you love someone very much-" Sieglinde but in, "What exactly is love?" Aurora paused and frowned, trying to think of a good explanation. "Love is when you care for someone deeply and would do anything for them. A strong feeling of affection for someone." Sieglinde looked up, "So I could say I love Ciel?" She asked. Aurora laughed and shook her head, "I think it's a little early to say you love Ciel. But there are many forms of love, familial, romantic..." Sieglinde perked up, "Familial like being you, Sebastian and Ciel?" Aurora nodded, "Yes. And romantic an example could be me and Sebastian. And Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin are all like family to. A platonic love." Sieglinde nodded, "Okay..." Aurora picked her up out of the tub then and began to dry her off. "Aurora," Sieglinde asked a few minutes later as the made dressed her for bed and then braided her hair while humming. Aurora glanced up, "Yes, Lady Sul-" Sieglinde cut her off, "Sieglinde. You don't need to address me by any titles." Aurora hummed, "Very well, Sieglinde." Sieglinde continued, "What are you doing?" Aurora paused, "Braiding your hair. Since it's long it'll help to keep it from becoming too tangled in the morning. Also it'll make your hair a little more curly." She held up a strand of her own blonde hair, "See how mine is?" Sieglinde looked at the maid's pretty blonde hair. "I can have hair like that?" Aurora laughed and nodded, "Of course! It just takes some days of braiding your hair before bed. Then when you dress in the morning you remove the braids and gently comb it out." Sieglinde grinned happily as Aurora finished braiding her hair. When Aurora had finished, she laid the little girl down. "Are you ready for bed, Sieglinde?" She asked when she had finished tucking her in. Sieglinde nodded, "Thank you, Aurora." She said before closing her eyes, "Goodnight." Aurora smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Good night, mon petit ange."

**Translations** :

mon petit ange / my little angel


	82. His Butler & Maid, Compelling

  
  
  
Aurora yawned and joined Sebastian in what was going to be their room. "I'm exhausted," she yawned moving to sit on the bed. Sebastian smirked over at her while he undid his tie, "Oh? Going to sleep right away then, my lady?" Aurora flashed him a small smile and walked over to kiss his cheek and draped her arms around him, "I didn't say I was too exhausted, Malphas..." She murmured, "I'm more than happy to have our own fun for a bit before bed." Sebastian growled and tugged her close, "Then shall we get to it?" He made to push her down on the bed when there was a clap of thunder outside and they heard a yelp from one of the other rooms. The door to their room opened and they moved apart as Sieglinde stumbled in racing to the bedside where Aurora lifted her onto the bed. "The thunder!" Sieglinde cried, "It sounds like that panzer!" Aurora and Sebastian shared a look before Aurora shushed the girl and hummed softly to her. Ciel appeared in the doorway not long after, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" He muttered, "I thought I heard a scream?" Sebastian slipped out of the bed with a sigh, "Nothing's the matter, my lord. If you like I can tuck you back into bed?" Ciel frowned at the sight of Aurora cuddling Sieglinde and bit his lip, standing his ground. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, noticing the boy seemed to resemble a jealous child. "I want to stay too..." Ciel finally murmured. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit and he looked over at his mate. Aurora smiled and opened her arm, "Come here, Ciel." Ciel didn't hesitate and quickly ran over to jump on the bed with her and Sieglinde, drawing a laugh from the latter. Sebastian shook his head and sighed, the bed was going to be quite crowded tonight. And on top of that, he wasn't going to get to enjoy a quiet night with his mate.  
  
  


Sebastian was laying on the bed with Ciel and Sieglinde curled in between him and Aurora. The other three in the bed were sound asleep, it had been a couple hours since the children had joined them. Sebastian sat up and walked over to the window to look outside at the rain pattering upon the window.

"Sebastian?" He turned to see Aurora slowly sitting up to look at him through the darkness of the room. "What are you doing, love?" She asked quietly, rubbing her eyes with a dainty hand. Sebastian smiled, "Nothing, my dear. I do not need sleep, remember?" Aurora sighed, "Just because you don't need sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't try to sleep." She raised a hand to summon him over, "Come back to bed." Sebastian obeyed her and leaned over to kiss her gently on her lips, his hand coming to cup her face in his hand. When he pulled away, he watched her silver blue eyes flutter open and look up at him. "Come on Sebastian, lay down." The demon sighed and moved to his side of the bed and climbed back under the covers with her and the children. Aurora curled closer, sandwiching the two children in between them. She reached over to lace her hand with his and then looked over at him with a small smile. "Sebastian, how many do you think you would want?" She asked softly. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit and he cleared his throat, "I- I don't know. I hadn't given it much thought. We could have as many as we want. We have all eternity. Most demons have hundreds of children." Aurora hummed and ran a hand through Ciel's hair, "I never gave much thought as to how many either, we could always just see how it goes?" Sebastian nodded and leaned over to kiss her. "Sleep my angel. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
  


The next day came rather quickly, and Diedrich and the others were confused when Ciel didn't come down for breakfast. Worry began to plague them that there was another murder like so many months ago, or that the boy had been stolen in the middle of the night. But after Bardroy pointed out that neither Sebastian or Aurora was about, the group of them crept up to the couples bedroom where they found the couple with Ciel and Sieglinde in between them, all four curled up. They quickly left them alone and went about their day. Diedrich was walking through the hall of the castle when he noticed a picture of him and Vincent Phantomhive. His gaze softened ever so slightly. "I'm sorry I cannot always be there for him, Phantomhive. But I know he has people who will do everything in their power to ensure that your boy remains safe. Rest easy, Vincent."  
  
  


Ciel awoke to find Aurora and Sieglinde giggling quietly by the vanity. Aurora was undoing the little girl's braids to show off now dark curled hair that matched the maid's. Ciel heard soft growl like snores and noticed Sebastian beside him in the bed, the demons arm wrapped over him protectively. Ciel curled back against the demon, closing his eyes to find sleep again, but pondering all the while. He, Sebastian and Aurora would need to have a conversation about their relationship when they returned to London. Sieglinde and Aurora suddenly fell silent. A moment later, both tackled him and Sebastian. Sebastian quickly moved to pin his wife onto the bed and chuckled, "Did you really think you could get the jump on me, darling?" Aurora hummed, "Perhaps." Ciel and Sieglinde turned away, their faces reddening as the couple kissed. Then Sebastian sighed, "Well, wouldn't you look at that? We're late." He got up and moved to change, while Aurora did the same. Sieglinde and Ciel sat on the bed, Sieglinde chattering away to Ciel about her hair, something which the boy cared not much for. Sebastian returned first, fixing his tie in the mirror, while Aurora came a few moments later wearing a pretty dress lent to her by Diedrich for their trip back to England.

  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat at the vanity and Sebastian set to doing her hair, much to Sieglinde and Ciel's shock. The demon's fingers threaded effortlessly through his mate's light blonde hair as she did a light bit of makeup, humming as she did. Sieglinde soon got up and hobbled over, tugging gently on the butler's tailcoat. He looked down at her in question and slight surprise. Sieglinde's eyes were wide, "Can- can you do my hair too?" Sebastian stared for a moment but smiled, "I don't see why not." Once he'd finished putting Aurora's hair into a loose bun, he sat Sieglinde onto the vanity chair and pulled her own hair up into a bun before setting a wig upon her head and then braiding the hair into two plaits. "What's the wig for?" Sieglinde asked confused, Sebastian smirked, "Lady Sullivan, we cannot have someone recognizing you during our travel to England, can we?" Sieglinde hummed, "I suppose not." Aurora then picked the girl up, "Come, let's get you dressed, Lady Sieglinde." Ciel watched them leave then turned to Sebastian who walked over to him, "Come along, Ciel. We should get you dressed as well."  
  
  


A few days later, after Wolfram was well enough to travel, the large group was boarding a train to England. Sieglinde was in Aurora's arms and the group had made up a story about being an extended family after the conductor looked at them funny. "My wife and children are travelling with her side of the family to visit her mother in England." Sebastian explained in German, tugging Aurora to his side and then Ciel to his other. The conductor nodded and checked their tickets before leaving them. Bard looked confused, "What'd you say to him, Sebastian?" He asked. The group huddled close, "We are to act like an extended family travelling together to visit my wife's mother in England. Mey-Rin, you and Bard are married- Finny and Snake are your sons, Tanaka is playing my father and Wolfram is my brother." Aurora snorted in laughter, and the group turned to look at her. "Is something funny, Aurora?" Sebastian asked. Aurora snickered, putting a hand to her mouth. "Sorry, love. Just remembering how your brother and Wolfram compare." Sebastian grunted in response and rolled his eyes. Ciel piped up, "Anyways, we should all act natural. Ensure no one suspects us of anything." They all murmured in agreement and took their seats. Aurora leaned her head on Sebastian's shoulder, their hands laced together on his knee, the servants all sat together, sleeping on each other while Tanaka appeared to be reading a newspaper and Wolfram was now sitting beside Sieglinde. Ciel was sitting to Sebastian's right, reading a book. The demon was waiting patiently, looking out the window of the compartment. He was pleased that the Phantomhive staff was in another compartment, only Wolfram and Sieglinde sharing the compartment with him, Aurora, and Ciel. It was a little tight, with both his mate and child on either side of him, but he would manage. Wolfram was watching him like a hawk, the man didn't completely trust or like the butler, while Sieglinde dozed quietly beside him, her head resting on the window with soft little snores escaping her. Had Wolfram and Sieglinde been elsewhere, or asleep, he would have gladly pulled Aurora into his lap, but propriety forbade him from doing that. He focused his attention on his mate's breathing, hearing the soft inhales and exhales she made. His gaze wandered down to her dress,

  
  
red and white with a dark burgundy trench coat, one that had initially been one of Sebastian's black ones, but tailored on short notice for his mate. He then noticed Ciel beginning to lean on him, the boy's eyes growing tired as he read his book. The book soon fell into his lap and the boy's breathing slowed as he fell into sleep. Sebastian made to put an arm around him but stopped himself upon realizing Wolfram was still awake and watching him. The two met in a cold stare. Staring at each other silently. Then in a sudden moment, their mouths were connected, Wolfram went to undo the demon's pants-  
  
  


Sebastian woke up suddenly, his head had been resting on Aurora's shoulder and his wife was reading a book, glancing up when she noticed his sudden start. "Sebastian?" She asked, "Is something wrong?" The demon shuddered and pulled an arm around her.

"Not at all, darling... Not at all."  
  
  


The group of them disembarked the train, Sieglinde's eyes wide as they got into the main square. Sieglinde and Wolfram immediately began conversing in German, only to have Sebastian reprimand them both. "You'll need to speak English. Speaking in German will draw too much suspicion." Wolfram stammered over his words, stating he knew very little of the language. Sebastian tensed, only to have Aurora link her arm with his and kiss his cheek. "Relax, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, "While the others go to the town house, we need to get Lady Sullivan proper attire for when she is to meet the queen-" Aurora grinned and Sebastian groaned. Aurora bent down to Ciel's level, "Would you mind if I had Nina repair a few things for me?" Ciel sighed, "She's going to pull you off the first chance she gets anyways. You are her favorite mannequin." Aurora chuckled, "Can't blame her- I do have the perfect figure. Do I not, Sebastian?" She glanced back at her husband who smirked deviously, his eyes then raking over her figure. "Oh absolutely, my darling. You have the most exquisite physique I've ever seen. And that is saying something." Sebastian's arm reached over to pull her close and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before holding out his arm for her as they started towards Nina Hopkins shop.

"AURORA!!!"  
Nina Hopkins practically tackled the white maid when she entered the shop. Aurora laughed and gently embraced her. "Nina! Wonderful to see you!" The two woman conversed, Nina quickly summoning one of the other ladies she worked with to bring forth a large pile of clothes to which Aurora's eyes widened. "I've gotten you an entire wardrobe my dear, and if you would come with me I'd also like you to model a couple things-" Ciel cleared his throat. "Nina." He stepped aside to reveal Wolfram and Sieglinde. He quickly went on to explain their predicament and Nina pulled the little girl to one of the back rooms while gently shoving the pile of clothes into Aurora's arms. She staggered backwards at the force of the clothing and Sebastian quickly steadied her and took the clothes from her. Nina called down, "Aurora! Go see Augusta! She's got a things I need you to try on!" Aurora nodded and obeyed her, stepping into a dressing room where Augusta dressed her. Her face paled when she saw the attire. "Does Nina expect me to wear this in public?!" Augusta shook her head, "no. Bedroom with your husband. She says she wants to make you maternity gowns and children's clothes." Aurora nodded slowly and stared in the mirror. The corset pushed her breasts up rather high, the stockings were up to her thighs and the stilettos that went with it were sure to make her fall. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her face flushed a bright red and she gulped, "I think I'll try on the next garment, Augusta."

Sebastian and Ciel were waiting patiently, Wolfram was being measured by Meg, Aurora was trying on some things for Nina under Augusta's supervision, and Nina herself was fitting Sieglinde. Ciel stood awkwardly with his butler by his side. He knew things were now different between them, considering Ciel was now much more of a son to the couple than a master. Ciel was about to say something when Wolfram emerged from where Meg had been measuring him. He joined them awkwardly and then not long after Aurora stepped out, a smirk on her face.

"Sebastiiaannn..." 

her voice turned to a giggle after she drawled out her husband's name. Sebastian looked over confused, "Darling?" Aurora stepped out of the room, in a pretty blue gown, topped with the necklace he had gotten her before they went to Germany. Ciel smirked noticing the butler's jaw slacken and his eyes raking hungrily over her figure.

Aurora did a small spin as she walked slowly over to him, "So? What do you think?" Sebastian's hands came to rest upon her waist as he stared at her, remaining silent for a moment before he smiled and twirled her around. "I will admit, Miss Hopkins has absolutely outdone herself." He tugged her close then and murmured into her ear, "You look particularly ravishing, my angel." Aurora hummed moving her lips to ghost over his own ear, "I know. Why else would I show you the dress?" He chuckled quietly, but a hint of danger in his tone. "Hmm. I think I'm going to have to have you model your new dresses tonight." Aurora smirked, "But of course."

Aurora pecked his cheek and disappeared back to change, only to emerge a few minutes later in her own clothes, and several bags at hand. Sebastian sighed and took them from her. Nina came downstairs then with Sieglinde- who it was revealed, had cut her hair into a bob of sort. The curls Aurora had made were still prominent, and actually looked more natural. Sebastian groaned, putting a hand to his face. "Oh no..." When Nina came down, looking more than pleased, Sebastian and her got up close and personal, arguing a bit. Aurora quickly stepped in before her husband could lose his temper. "Sebastian, darling." She gave him a sweet smile, gently pushing back on his chest. "We can make it work, love. Besides, this makes it easier." Sebastian hissed, "How does this make it easier? Ladies are supposed to wear their hair up when meeting the queen!" Aurora sighed, "Do you know the amount of trouble it would be to untangle her long hair from the back of the dress or even put it up alone? Have you any idea why I keep my hair the length it is? When even I have trouble with it getting stuck in the buttons of my dresses?" She cupped his face in her hands. "Relax. We can make it work." She turned back to Nina and conversed with her for a bit before they all eventually left the shop, returning to the town house. As they entered, Soma came rushing up, "Ciel! Why did you not tell me you were going to Germany!?" While the children were arguing, Agni walked over to help Sebastian and Aurora with the bags from Nina's shop. Sebastian huffed, "I hate that woman." Aurora frowned, "Nina?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Who else?" Aurora thought for a moment, "Uh, your ex?" Sebastian paused. "Ah yes, she may be the only one to top that wretched seamstress." Agni helped them carry the multiple bags to their room, curiously asking, "Might I ask? Lord Phantomhive is paying for all these?" Aurora laughed, "No- some but not all. He decided my maid uniform needed a bit of an upgrade. And then Sebastian insisted on some clothes, while I needed a few things myself." Sebastian scoffed at her from the other side of the room, "A few things?" Aurora leaned over the bed in the room and smiled sweetly at him, "A lady needs things, Sebastian. You know that." Her husband sighed and began putting their clothes away into the closet while Agni bid them farewell and left to begin the feast that Prince Soma had requested. When they were alone, Sebastian looked over at his mate. "Angelica." The angel turned to face him, confusion on her face. "Malphas?" Sebastian sighed, "We are going to need to talk." Aurora nodded, "Yes. I believe we are." Sebastian watched her sit on the edge of the bed and he walked over to kneel before her, taking her left hand in both of his. "Do we really consider Ciel our son?" He asked quietly. Aurora nodded slowly, "I like to think so. He's taken that place in my heart for now." Sebastian frowned, "If we all decide on this, then we cannot simply abandon that feeling as soon as we begin to have children of our own. If Ciel is to become our adopted son, he is our child. Biological or not." Aurora nodded, "And what of the contract?" Sebastian sighed, "I cannot do anything until the contract becomes fulfilled. I could break the contract, but in doing so would send me back to Hell and there would be no guarantee he would be safe. If he decided to try and summon me once more, there would be no way of knowing if the demon summoned would be myself or another." Aurora frowned, then spoke up. "At the feast before our wedding, Lucifer started to say something about you considering something. What was it?" Sebastian sighed, "There is a chance that I could turn him into a demon. But I would not do so unless I was sure he would be alright." Aurora frowned, "What do you mean?" Sebastian spoke, gently massaging her hand in his as he did. "Few demons have turned humans into demons. It's practically a myth. But the spell to do so exists, and it does work. The only issue is most humans tend to die in the process." Aurora stared horrified. Sebastian went on, "So you can see I am reluctant to perform such a spell on the young master." Aurora nodded slowly, "Yes..." She looked at him, "Do you think that Ciel would survive it?" Sebastian frowned, "There is no telling of if he would survive the transformation or not. It depends entirely on how strong a human is." He suddenly felt his contract seal burn and sighed, "It appears he is summoning us. Come, we will continue this conversation later." Aurora nodded, "Let me change out of my travel attire and into my maid uniform, I'll join you shortly." Sebastian nodded, then pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss upon her lips. "I shall await your arrival, my lady." 


	83. His Butler & Maid, Underwater

When Aurora had changed and pulled her hair into a half bun,  
  
  


(Red replaced with lavender or light blue)

Aurora was finishing putting her hair up when she heard the sudden yelp from Ciel, "Wait! Lizzie, it's not what you-!" He yelped again and Aurora took off running, "Ciel?!" She skidded to a halt outside the study to find Sebastian already there and shielding the boy from Lady Elizabeth who had walked in on a scene of Ciel on top of Sieglinde. Aurora stared in shock for a few moments, then put her hands on her hips, "What on earth is going on in here?!" Sebastian smirked, "You can rest easy darling, the situations been handled. Would you mind preparing the tea?"

Aurora set the tea down in front of the children (including Soma), and moved to stand beside Sebastian. "What on earth happened?" She murmured quietly. Sebastian chuckled, "The young lady didn't like the etiquette lessons I was giving her." Aurora sighed, "Honestly, Sebastian. I wonder what kind of father you would ever be." Sebastian chuckled, "My darling, any child of mine is already perfect." He glanced down at her body, eyes trailing up her new uniform. "I must say, I do like the new uniform." Aurora smirked, "I do as well, it's much more comfortable and accessible." Sebastian shared her smirk, "We shall see if it is as accessible in a bit, my angel."

Later that night they were preparing Ciel for bed when he sat up on the edge of the bed. "I think it goes without saying we need to discuss some things." He said, his cerulean gaze on the floor. Sebastian and Aurora stopped in their movements at once, shared a look before standing up straight across from him, side by side. Ciel cleared his throat and spoke, "I want you both to know that I know you care for me greatly and I'm grateful." Aurora stiffened a bit. Ciel went on, "While I do consider you both as my... surrogate parents, I do expect things to remain professional in public settings. I trust you can both do that?" Sebastian smiled, put his hand over his heart and bowed, "Certainly, my lord. In any professional or public situations we shall be no more than your humble servants. When you wish it, we shall become your parents." Ciel nodded slowly, then looked over at Aurora, "You can abide by these terms as well?" Aurora smiled and nodded, "Of course, Ciel." She knelt down to undo his eyepatch and gently brushed the hair from his marked eye before gently running a hand along the boys face. "We shall be whatever you need us to be."

The next day when Ciel, Sieglinde and Wolfram exited the carriage and went into the palace, Grey glanced at them, "You aren't accompanying them?" Aurora smiled, "Our lord has asked us to see to another task."

The couple made the trip to a cliffside where Sebastian pulled out the case containing the SuLIN. He looked at his mate and smiled, "Would my lady care for a swim?" Aurora grinned and took his free hand. "I have a better idea, follow me!" She unsheathed her wings and flew up a good twenty or so feet. Sebastian unfurled his own midnight black wings and followed. "What is it you are doing my darling?" He asked with an inquisitive look in his crimson eyes. Aurora giggled, "Sheathe your wings on the count of three. I promise- it's worth it!" Sebastian blinked. "Aurora-" Aurora cut him off with a kiss, flying into his arms and holding tightly onto him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck for a few moments. "Malphas, sheathe your wings." The demon sighed and obeyed. She did the same and they fell from the air, plummeting faster and faster towards the water. Sebastian's arms were wound tightly around her waist, the SuLIN case in between them. 

Time seemed to slow as they fell, silver blue eyes locking on crimson burgundy. Sebastian stared into his mate's eyes, seeing the passion and delight shining in them. He pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. His hand moved to cup her face as her own moved to cup his. Time resumed to normal as their mouths met in a passionate kiss, and they plunged into the sea with a splash, the only oxygen they had being shared between their lungs. They finally pulled apart, and Sebastian swam away to rid of the SuLIN, before he returned to his mate, pulling her into his arms. His gaze met hers under the water, her clothes and hair fanning out around them in a curtain of light blonde hair. Aurora smiled sweetly at him and he tilted her chin up to kiss her. They stayed like that for some time before they used their wings to fly out of the water. When they landed back on the ledge, Aurora wrung out her hair and looked down at her dress with a frown. "I don't believe I brought a change of clothes." Sebastian suddenly pinned her to the ground, his lips ghosting hungrily over her neck and face. "We have time."

They were there when Ciel and Sieglinde left the queen, albeit their clothes were ever so slightly disheveled. Ciel looked at Sebastian, almost coldly. The demon cleared his throat, "Is there something on my face?" He asked slowly. Ciel smirked, "Nope." He climbed into the carriage, "You followed my orders?" Aurora hummed, "Yes sir." Ciel smiled, "Good. I'm tired. I want to hurry home and go straight to bed. They do say children who sleep well grow well." Sebastian and Aurora were now both staring at him shocked as he slipped into the carriage, Sieglinde and Wolfram soon joining. Aurora blinked and looked at Sebastian. "Did something happen?" Sebastian shrugged, "Perhaps. But we shan't press him on the subject unless he brings it up." He pulled her to his side with a smirk, "Besides, if he wishes to sleep now, that means you and I have the rest of the day." 

That night, Aurora woke in her and Sebastian's bed, having sworn she heard something. She sat up and pulled on her nightgown, which had been discarded on the floor earlier that evening. Sebastian was snoring in the bed, and Aurora sighed, almost missing the days where he wouldn't sleep. 

Aurora suddenly felt the train of the nightdress grabbed and looked to see Sebastian sleepily rolling over, "Angelica. Come back to bed." Aurora smirked, "Isn't that my line?" Sebastian stirred a bit more and reached over, "What's wrong?" Aurora frowned, "I thought I heard something." Sebastian sighed, starting to get up. "Would you like me to check it out? I didn't hear anything..." Aurora nodded, "I swear I heard something!" Sebastian hummed and leaned over to kiss her cheek while he pulled on his clothes, "I'm not doubting you, darling. I just didn't hear anything. I will go check around the manor if it soothes you?" Aurora reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and sighed as his face came down to her chest, "Can I go with you?" Sebastian pulled away from her skin, with a sleepy murmur, "I suppose so." 

The couple walked through the halls, neither seeing anything out of the ordinary when Aurora paused. "Love?" Sebastian looked back at her, confused as to why she stopped. She looked at him, "Do you hear that?" Sebastian listened intently. "Ciel." The two walked up to the earl's bed chambers. Ciel was tossing and turning in his sleep, Aurora sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to him when suddenly the boy shot awake, his hand clasping around her wrist before she could touch him. Aurora's eyes were wide as Ciel woke, out of breath and sweating beading down his face. "Hah! Ah..." He was out of breath and Aurora looked back at Sebastian, the demon was staring in shock. "Sebastian." His mate's voice made him look over at her and the child, "Go get him a glass of warm milk and honey." Sebastian nodded and left the room. Ciel was gasping for air, "A-Aurora!" Aurora frowned, "Sebastian and I heard you thrashing about in our room, are you alright?" Ciel was gasping for air. "Y-Y....Yes." Sebastian came in then and handed him the cup of warm milk and honey. The boy drank it down as the butler set about making the morning tea. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked. Ciel shook his head, "No..." Aurora sat beside him, holding him close and gently stroking his hair. "I'm fine, it was... nothing."


	84. His Butler & Maid, A Thief & Soloing

Aurora was in the kitchen one morning, humming as she mixed batter for crepes. She squeaked suddenly when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Relax, angel. It's just me." Sebastian kissed her cheek before stepping away. Aurora sighed, setting the bowl of batter down. "Are you trying to scare me?!" Sebastian chuckled, "Darling, I would never." Aurora narrowed her eyes. "Are you certain? I seem to remember you had a knack for causing me such grief when we were younger." Sebastian chuckled, "My beloved angel, why would I ever want to-" She cut him off, "Because you find it funny. I know you. You love your pranks almost as much as your charm." Sebastian chuckled again, "True, true." He leaned over, trapping his wife by the counter, his arms on either side of her. "But I love you much more, my angel." He leaned in to capture her lips with his own, their mouths remaining locked for a good few minutes until Bardroy walked in with Mey-Rin. Both of them sweat dropped and slowly backed away. Sebastian pulled away from his wife for a brief moment, "Did you two need something? Bard? Mey-Rin?" The two other servants yelped in surprise. "Uh the young master was wonderin' where his breakfast was and asked us to come check on things." Bardroy rambled. Sebastian hummed in disappointment, looking back at his mate. "My apologies, darling, it appears we'll have to cut this short." Aurora pecked him on the lips. "We can always continue later." Sebastian smirked, pulling away, "I'll be waiting." Aurora blushed as he left the three of them in the kitchen, Bard and Mey-Rin stared at her in shock and disbelief. 

"I've never seen Mister Sebastian like that! I haven't!" Mey Rin exclaimed. Bard shrugged, "Neither 'ave I." Aurora looked confused, "You mean he's never been with anyone like that?" They both shook their heads. "Before you came he was always cold and kinda cruelish. Wasn't the nicest guy." Bardroy said. Mey-Rin nodded, "But after you got here he seemed a bit happier." Aurora smiled and poured the crepe batter into a pan. "Yes, I suppose he has." She caught a glimpse of her beloved demon in the doorway, and handed the cooking off to Mey-Rin. "Finish this would you? I just remembered Ciel needed me in the study." Mey-Rin nodded and Aurora walked quickly out of the room and into the arms of her mate, going to kiss him when he put a finger up, "We have a case. It appears Lady Elizabeth has run away from home."

Later that day, Sebastian, Aurora, Ciel and Edward Midford were standing outside of Sphere Music Hall. Aurora held onto her husband's arm and had her hair in a pretty bun. Over her shoulders was a blue shawl that matched her dress. Sebastian smiled down at her, "You seem rather excited, my angel." Aurora hummed, "I don't know why- but something about this whole thing just seems fun!" Sebastian chuckled as they entered, "Well, we shall dance the night away, my dear." Aurora giggled and Edward whipped around to snap at them, "We are not here for fun! We are here for my sister!" Ciel turned to glare at his cousin, "Enough, Edward. Let them have their fun. They can work at the same time." Edward grumbled to himself as they entered. 

"This is some crowd." Ciel commented upon entry, "People of all stripes really are present." He looked around, "Lizzie doesn't seem to be here either." Edward sighed, "I don't see Greenhill or the other former prefects either."

A pair of women approached Sebastian and Aurora, "Good evening!" One of a wealthier status said, "Is this your first time?" Sebastian smiled brightly and pulled Aurora to his side, "Yes, it is. My wife and I decided to come after hearing about how enjoyable this place is." Aurora nodded eagerly, "Yes- but might I ask what the purpose of your activities here is?" The women chattered away,

"Hmm, this really isn't formal enough to have some sort of purpose."

"We're always chattering away with one another, and sharing advice."

"I suppose you might say we purify ourselves here so we can live each day with a positive outlook!"

They both laughed before speaking synchronically. 

"We come here to pass this radiant time in one another's company." 

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "Radiant, you say?"

The two went on to say how social status didn't matter here. "Isn't that grand?" The wealthy woman said. Sebastian smiled brightly, pulling Aurora close to his side, "Yes! Quite!" The couple waved as the two women left before turning back to Ciel, "It's all very unsettling if you ask me." Ciel said. Aurora nodded, "Indeed." Sebastian pulled his wife a bit closer, if such an act were even possible. "Hatred, envy, the countless other sins and desires humans possess within, are nowhere to be found on the faces of those gathered here." Aurora said. Sebastian hummed in agreement, "Desire is essential to the charm of mankind." Edward pulled Ciel aside and nodded to one Blavat. Aurora frowned and looked at the man. He seemed strange just from his appearance. Then she saw the tattoos on his arms and hands. She tugged gently on Sebastian's arm and leaned over, "Do you suppose this, Blavat Edward speaks of is... not human?" Sebastian hummed, "He's a fortune teller. Such things are rather rare for humans to possess. But I cannot sense an immortal aura about him. Can you?" Aurora shook her head. "No, I can't." They stood beside Ciel when the boy glanced over at them, "If he can divine the sorrows of a demon and an angel, I think we can safely say he's no charlatan." Sebastian gave the boy a small charming smile, "My master being far too selfish is my primary concern. Other than that, my mind is free of worries for him to hit upon." Aurora smiled, "I believe that Sebastian might be the best option for this. My mind isn't nearly as strong as my husband's." Sebastian smirked, "I'm sure your mind is strong." Aurora hummed, "I wouldn't like to test that theory, darling." Sebastian smiled and pulled her face close to his to kiss her. Ciel turned away and stood beside Edward, his face flushing red. Edward smirked, "Can't handle even the slightest things can you? Sometimes I wonder how your wedding to my sister will be." Ciel grumbled something incoherent but watched as Sebastian and Aurora stepped up to Blavat who's eyes widened upon the sight of them. "Might my lovely wife and I be next?" Blavat stared, "You two are..." He cleared his throat, "All right. Have a seat." Sebastian sat in the chair, his wife behind him, her hands on his shoulders as she leaned over to watch, interested. Sebastian extended his hand, "Right, let me have your needle-" Blavat cut him off. "That won't be necessary. You don't have the protection of any star. I can tell that much by looking at you. And that's 'cos-" He suddenly leaned forward to the demon and angel. 

"You and that pretty wife of yours aren't human, are you?" 

Aurora's grip on her husband's shoulders tensed and he instinctively moved a hand to hold hers. "Why do you believe us not to be human?" He asked. Blavat laughed, "What a strange question to ask! I can tell just by looking at you both." He pointed to Sebastian first, "You are the darkness that swallows up the radiance of shining stars with all their might. The stars that are drawn to you stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity. Yes, you're just like a collapsar." there were murmurs amongst the crowd. Blavat looked to Aurora, "Your pretty wife on the other hand, she is the opposite. I cannot see any star... but the closest would be Sirius." Sebastian stood with Aurora and pulled her protectively to his side. "The little stars are scared of you, might I ask you to leave, Collapsar?" Sebastian was suddenly ripped away from his mate as he was dragged away. Aurora narrowed her eyes at Blavat who smiled and handed her a bracelet, "Here you are!" Blavat looked at Ciel, "Would you like your fortune told?" Ciel nodded and stepped up, sitting in the chair. Aurora tensed and stood by Edward, inwardly seething. "Are you okay?" Edward asked slowly, Aurora hissed, "Sebastian promised me dancing. I'm not very happy. But overall I am fine." She sighed watching as Sebastian was dragged out the doors. "I would follow after him, but I would rather Ciel not be left unattended." Edward looked over, "Taking the place of a guardian of sorts? A parent?" Aurora hummed thoughtfully, "I am whatever my lord needs me to be. Whether that be a parental figure, servant or bodyguard. I will always be there for him."

Ciel ended up being a Sirius as well, and given a bracelet identical to Aurora's. "Lizzie was a Canopus." Edward said. Suddenly someone yelled out, "Time for carolling!" Aurora folded her arms across her chest. She moved a bit closer to Ciel as the lights dimmed and the four former prefects of Weston College appeared and began singing. She sighed, suddenly wishing she had been thrown out with Sebastian. 

A few hours later they finally left the party, Aurora whined, "I'm starting to wish I'd been thrown out with Sebastian- at least then I wouldn't have that ridiculous song stuck in my head." Ciel muttered in agreement. "Where is the butler anyways?" Edward asked tapping his foot impatiently. Aurora sighed, "He'll be here soon enough. The man's always strict about making everything perfect." Ciel smirked, "I do often wonder what makes him husband material." Aurora laughed, "Oh that is certainly not for your ears to hear, my lord." She tapped his nose playfully before leaning against the carriage. "Anyways, Sebastian should be here any-" She cut herself off noticing Ciel and Edward staring at something, their mouths agape. "What?" She asked, "Is there something on my face. She suddenly heard giggling and turned around to see Sebastian. Sebastian walking over with two prostitutes. One on each arm. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. He was sleeping outside tonight. She was sure of that. Sebastian and the two women walked over and the butler smiled, "Oh, welcome back young master." Ciel had no words. Edward snapped, "Butler! Just what do you think your doing?!" The women laughed, "Oh so he was tellin' the truth about bein' a butler!" Edward snapped again, "How shameless! Your on the job man!" Aurora stepped up to join him, her silver blue eyes narrowed and piercing her mate's crimson. "And your married." The women stopped then, "So? 'Is wife dunno." One said. Aurora snarled, "I'm his wife you tramp! No get lost!" Edward shooed the women off and they waved goodbye to Sebastian. Sebastian, looked at his wife with a small smile, "Relax darling, nothing happened. You know I've only got eyes for you." Aurora walked up to him, almost as though she were going to kiss him, then slapped him harshly across the face, sending his head reeling to one side. A red mark was imprinted on the side of his face as his wife snapped angrily at him. "I hope you know I do not take things like this lightly, Sebastian! So I suggest you stay well, _very well_ , away from me!" She slapped him again before getting into the carriage, and sitting as far away from him as possible. When he made to get in after Ciel and Edward, she leaned over and blocked the entry with her arm. "Oh no. You can _walk_ back to the manor." She shut the door to the carriage and they were off, leaving the demon butler behind. 

They were riding the the carriage in silence before Edward finally spoke, "Are you going to forgive him?" Aurora scoffed, "Forgive him? Only if he comes crawling on his knees and begging me to take him back. Until then he sleeps outside. Or at the very least not in our- no, my room." Ciel stared in shock at her, he'd never seen her this angry. He knew deep down she was most definitely hurt, but he never expected her to be this angry. They arrived at the manor and Sebastian was already there, opening the carriage door for them and reaching for his wife's hand with a small smile, "Darling-" Aurora batted his hand away and marched inside to their room. Ciel and Edward went straight for the drawing room while Sebastian followed after his wife. 

"Angelica-" He started as he walked in the room only to have one of her shoes thrown at him, "Oh no! You do not set foot in this room!" She threw his nightclothes and a few sets of butler uniforms at him. "You are sleeping outside tonight! Go find one of the cats! Oh- or even better, find your little prostitute friends! I'm sure they'd gladly give you a space to sleep!" She shoved him out the door. "Angeli- Aurora, come on!" He tried the door only to find she had locked it with an Angelic Seal. Something he could not break. Clever girl... he thought to himself before retreating to his old room to change before going to serve Ciel and Edward. Both boys looked at him and Ciel smirked, "What happened to your head Sebastian?" Sebastian blinked in confusion then caught sight of himself in a mirror. Where Aurora had thrown her shoe there was now a dark bruise forming. He growled, then perked up, "Nothing my lord! Just a little incident with a shoe... A heeled shoe..." The boys chuckled a bit to themselves and Sebastian rolled his eyes before pouring them tea as the boys went on about business. Aurora entered shortly, now in her maid attire. She glared coldly at Sebastian and didn't even flinch when she saw the damage her shoe had inflicted upon his face. 

"As I said, they sang and danced. But it wasn't like anything I'd ever seen." Edward mumbled in agreement and Sebastian hummed, "Did that song you speak of happen to by any chance go like this?" Aurora, Ciel and Edward stared in horror as the butler began a song and dance routine that greatly resembled- no, it was exactly that wretched song. Aurora clamped her hands over her ears and moaned, "Make him stop, Ciel!" Ciel snapped, "Sebastian!" The butler ceased and had just begun to explain how he had heard it when Soma and Agni walked in with a plate of food. Aurora stood, gritting her teeth as Soma blabbered on about hearing the same song.

"I knew it." Ciel said, looking over at Sebastian. "Sebastian. You heard that song from those prostitutes, didn't you?" Aurora threw her hands up before another word could be said. "I quit. I'm done." She looked at the others in the room, sneering, "I'll be taking a sick day tomorrow, and possibly for the rest of the week. Don't any of you bother trying to speak to me or I will personally cut off a part that each of you value!" She slammed the door and marched down the hall then. Soma and Agni stared. "What's her problem?" Soma asked. Agni shrugged, "The red river?" Ciel sighed, "No. Sebastian was hanging around a couple of prostitutes earlier and she's angry." Agni turned to stare at him, "You were disloyal?" Sebastian shook his head, "I merely spoke with them." Edward coughed, "And took them to dinner..." Sebastian growled, "Yes, and that." Agni shook his head, "You should hurry before she does something drastic." Sebastian scoffed, "This is Aurora we are talking about. Since when has she done something drastic?" Ciel shot him a look and tapped his sealed eye discreetly, a silent nod to when the angel had made an oath with Ciel. Sebastian sighed, "I'll make it up to her. I always do." 

Much later on that night, Sebastian made his way back to his and Aurora's room and knocked. No answer. He sighed and knocked again. Still nothing. "Angelica," he murmured against the door, "Darling, I'm sorry about earlier- but can we please talk?" When he received no response worry began to grow. "Darling?" He knocked again and tried the door knob. "Angelica Aurora- this isn't funny! Open the door!" When he received no response, he quickly punched himself in the gut and coughed up the master key. He thrust the key into the lock and threw open the door. Clothes were strewn about the room, and a note lay on the bed. He dove for the letter and read it over with a snarl. "Angelica you little fool! Going the one place I can't get to you! What were you thinking?!" He clenched the paper in his hand and marched back to the main hall where Edward was preparing to leave. Ciel and Edward looked at him, "Sebastian?" Ciel asked, "Is something wrong?" Sebastian snarled, "Aurora's gone back to that wretched music hall. She's left a note saying she's going 'undercover'."


	85. His Butler, Independent & His Maid, Familial Visit

Aurora had not gone to the music hall, that had been simply to inform her mate that he would be unable to reach her. And possibly buy her more time alone. Instead, she had journeyed back to hell, throwing opener the doors to the main hall of Castle Desideriis violently. Her mother sat upon the throne and flew down. "Angelica? My little dove is something wrong? I do not sense Lord Malphas around." Angelica snarled, "He pissed me off he bloody did! And he's going to suffer!" Lucia Magne stared in shock watching her daughter march off. The heads of other demons of the clan popped out of different rooms, only to cower as the Lady Desideriis made her way through the castle angrily. "And what did Malphas do that angered you so?" Lucia asked with a raised brow. Angelica snarled, "The demon thought it would be a great idea to not only speak to a prostitute, but take her out to dinner! Then have the gall to return to me and Ciel with two on his arms! Two!" She out her head in her hands and groaned. "I just lost it on him. I kicked him out of the room, yelled at him, slapped him across the face, and then made him walk home. And that was all in one night." Lucia stared. "My dove, you are angry because Malphas spoke to two women? Human women?" Angelica whined, "I know it's not something I should be getting worked up over but I was just so angry at him! And then I felt guilty but couldn't apologize because he should be the one apologizing to me! So I came down here for a spell." Lucia chuckled, "Oh my innocent little dove, you know Malphas absolutely adores you. You've nothing to fear. But of course he doesn't get anything until he apologizes for his actions." Lucia stood and took her daughter's hand. "Come, let's go eat dinner. Besides, there's demons who want to get to know their Lady better. Angelica nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for dinner."

Sebastian Michaelis was panicking. He put Ciel to be and then he made his way back towards the Sphere Music Hall. He couldn't sense his mate anywhere. He searched around the entire area, multiple times before disappearing into a hidden alleyway to unsheathe his dark wings and fly up to the gates of Heaven. When he got there, as per usual the angel on duty greeted him. "Has Lady Angelica Desideriis or Angelica Laverne visited recently?" He asked. The angel shook their head. "No. The Lady hasn't been up, Lord Malphas. Is something the matter?" Sebastian snapped, "Everything is fine!" He quickly descended back to the mortal plane at went to the lake. Nothing. He growled. She must have lied. There was no other reason. By now he knew that his mate had probably gone back to hell. He debated briefly on if he should go fetch her or not, and ultimately decided to pop down for a lark. Once in Hell, he crept around staying out of sight. He overheard Angelica and Lucia talking with Stolas and Ilia.

"I just can't believe Malphas would cheat on you." Ilia said. "He whined about you for centuries. It doesn't make sense." Angelica shook her head, "I can't believe it either." Lucia sighed, "You said he only spoke to these women. Nothing else." Angelica snapped, "But I don't know if he was lying or not!" Stolas piped up, "Malphas is no liar. You know that." Angelica's voice cracked. "Do I? Do I know that?" She hiccuped. "He says he loves me constantly- but he doesn't show it. Yes there's moments when we're not around Ciel, yes there's some moments- but he doesn't take the time to do anything with me! And he's got more than enough time! He told me he was going to take me to dinner and dancing- then he takes some prostitute out for dinner?!" There was silence as she tried to force back the sobs. "If he loved me- why would he do something that he knows would hurt me?" Malphas decided to make his presence known. He slipped into one of the other rooms of the castle and began stalking down the hall. Sven squawked. "My lord!" Malphas snarled at him before he threw open the doors to the room his mate was in. All eyes were on him and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, your safe." Angelica narrowed her eyes at him and said nothing. Malphas sighed and walked over, kneeling before her, "Angelica. Love, you know I love you don't you?" He saw the flash of hurt in her silver blue eyes and sighed. "I know your upset but this isn't the time for us to be arguing." Stolas hissed. "Things to never say to women brother." Malphas sighed, "What I mean is-" Angelica cut him off. "You can go. You can see that I'm fine, can you not?" Malphas frowned. "Angelica. Listen to me." He took her firmly by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "If I didn't love you, would I have searched everywhere for you just now? Went everywhere I could think of, just to find you and ensure your safety?" Angelica said nothing. Malphas looked deeply into her eyes. "I am truly sorry that I upset you my mate, I had no intentions to do so. Will you ever forgive me?" His mate said nothing. Malphas moved to kiss her, only to find her lips did not reciprocate his kiss. He pulled away with a small sigh, "Angelica, love- I'm so sorry... You know I would never want to-" Angelica cut him off, "But you did." Malphas sighed, "Can I do anything- anything at all to make it up to you?" Angelica frowned, "I just need some time alone. Okay?" Malphas sighed, and nodded. "Alright. Whatever you want, angel." He kissed her once more before his gaze met hers. "Will you be returning soon?" Angelica nodded. "Of course." Malphas hummed and then kissed her again, "Then I shall eagerly await your return, my love."

Sebastian was waiting outside of the Sphere Music Hall, petting a cat. He was absolutely bored and then caught the scent of another demon. He stood at once, crimson eyes narrowed. He was the Lord of Desideriis. Who would dare to intrude on what he had marked as his territory. He noticed Stolas slip out of the shadows, purple eyes glowing. "Brother." Stolas greeted. Sebastian nodded, "Stolas. What brings you up to earth?" Stolas cleared his throat, "Your mate wished me to tell you that she would be joining you shortly. She is just saying her goodbyes." Sebastian hummed, "Good. I've been waiting for her." It had been a couple of days for him in the human world, but for his mate it'd been a bit longer. About a week to be precise. Stolas continued, "Be warned, she's now acquired something called, 'baby fever'." Sebastian frowned, "Baby fever? Explain." Stolas sighed, "Ilia, mother and Lucia were pressing her on the subject of you two having children. She's been humming lullabies and going over anything and everything to do with babies with them and a few of the other lower female demons who have had fledglings." Sebastian nodded slowly, "What of this fever?" Stolas sighed, "Metaphorical fever. If she starts bringing the subject of children up that's why. She's not turning into Lilli or anything." Sebastian shuddered at the thought. "Is that all?" He asked, "I can expect to see my mate shortly?" Stolas nodded. "Do you have anything to relay, brother?" Sebastian hummed, "Tell her that Ciel was not pleased with her absence and has missed her." Stolas raised an eyebrow, "That is all?" Sebastian smirked, "Inform her I've been dying to see her again. It may have only been a couple of days, but I'm quite anxious to have her by my side again." Stolas chuckled, "Ready to have her underneath you, hmm, Malphas?" Sebastian put a finger to his lips, "I don't believe we need to have my true name getting out, Stolas." Stolas chuckled, "Don't deny it." Stolas's eyes darkened a bit, "Though I won't lie to you brother, if I was not already mated, I would take that angel of yours-" Sebastian launched himself at his brother and pinned him to a wall with a snarl, "Do you dare challenge me? How dare you talk about your lord's mate in such a way!" Stolas snickered, "Relax, Lord Desideriis. I meant no harm. Just making a statement. Besides, I am not a threat to you. Lady Angelica loves only you." He smirked, "Though I cannot say the same for the other demons of the clan." Sebastian growled, "What do you mean?" Stolas sighed, "The Lady Desideriis is not the best at noticing the lower demons attempts, so Ilia and Lucia have been her guards of sort. Some of the lower level demons we're speaking behind her back and such, the males being males did not have good things to say. She didn't hear them, I don't think. But the few times she's spoken to a few they've been a bit suggestive." Sebastian snarled, and pulled back and began to pace. "I cannot leave the young master to go check..." He stopped then and turned to his brother. "Bring her back here now. I don't want her being exposed to lower level demons. And if some of those imbeciles are getting to close to her I want their names and I will punish them myself. As for my mate, bring her up at once." Stolas bowed, "Yes, my lord." 

Stolas had not returned by the time Ciel finally left the Sphere Music Hall, in possession of countless sweets. Sebastian sighed, "Really young master?" Ciel grumbled, "Violet forced them upon me, he said I was too thin." Sebastian tensed and took the sweets from him. He suddenly felt a strange breeze and heard the beautiful laugh he had been longing to hear. He glanced over in the direction of the laughter and spotted his mate walking over with Stolas. "Is that so, little lord? Are you quite sure you didn't object to the sweets?" Ciel shot over to Aurora and threw himself into her arms. His arms wound tightly around her waist and his face buried in her torso. He missed her more than he would like to admit. Aurora smiled and stroked the boy's hair. Sebastian noticed her attire.

Her gown was beautiful, more that of a noblewoman than a maid. Stolas wore a dark burgundy suit that mirrored his brother's butler uniform, instead of the Phantomhive butler pin was a star of sorts, the seal of Desideriis. He smiled kindly at his brother and bowed, "Your mate, my lord." Sebastian hissed at him, "Enough of your talk, Stolas. Get back to Hell where you belong. Or take on a contract." Stolas smirked, eyes flashing purple. "Yes, my lord." Ciel pulled away from Aurora eventually and walked back to get in the carriage, leaving the demon and angel alone. Sebastian stood there, staring at her for a few moments. Aurora said nothing. Sebastian sighed, "Angelica..." Aurora frowned. "Malphas." Sebastian just stared into her eyes. The silver blue color was slightly dulled and he walked over to pull her into his arms and rest his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, my angel." Aurora didn't answer. Sebastian pulled back a bit and tilted her chin up, "Angel? Won't you speak to me?" Aurora sighed and pushed past him, starting towards the carriage only to have her mate grab her by the arm harshly. His grip hurt and she winced. Sebastian's breathing was heavy. His crimson eyes were panicked. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Helpless, full of fear. Afraid that he could lose the angel he'd loved for centuries. He gently pulled her back to him and cupped her face in his hand. "Angelica, please. Please just speak to me. Love, please." Aurora just stood there. His eyes flashed with a bit of hurt and anger. He growled, "Angelica. Answer me. I just need to hear your voice, angel. Please." Aurora did nothing. He pulled her close, holding her against his chest. She just stood there. He shot his gaze to where Stolas was leaving. "Stolas!" He snarled, "What's wrong with her? What happened?!" Stolas looked over, "As far as I am aware, she is fine. Is something the matter, lord?" Sebastian glared coldly at his brother. "No. You may leave, Stolas." 

Stolas took his leave and left the couple alone. Sebastian pulled his mate close to him and rested his lips against the top of her head. He gently massaged her back with one hand before pulling back to look at her again. "Angelica, I'm sorry darling. I swear to you that I love you and only you." Aurora nodded slowly. "I know." Her voice was quiet and he tilted her chin up, "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" His mate shook her head, "No." Sebastian glanced in the carriage where Ciel was already beginning to munch on the candy. "My lord, we'll be a little bit. You will be alright on your own for an hour?" Ciel mumbled in response and waved them off. Sebastian pulled his mate aside, escorting her to a nearby restaurant and sitting her down at a table. He took her hand as they sat there. "Darling. Is there something wrong? Let me know what I can do to make things better between us. Let me fix things. Please." Aurora sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She remained silent throughout her meal as well. When they started back towards the carriage, Sebastian pulled her close into an alley and unsheathed his midnight black wings, wrapping them around himself and his mate. "Angelica." Aurora sighed, "Malphas. I just can't deal with this right now." Sebastian snarled, "Don't lie to me! You were coming back today! Stolas told me you sent him, did you not?" Aurora nodded, "I did." Sebastian tiled her chin up, "So then what ever is the matter? Is it something I have done? If so please tell me and I swear to you I will do whatever you wish." Aurora stopped him and held onto his face. "Sebastian. I've already forgiven you for speaking with the prostitutes. I understand you were just getting information. As long as you didn't.... do anything with them, I'm alright."

Sebastian sighed, "Then what is bothering you, my angel? Did something happen in hell? Stolas mentioned there were a few male demons-" Aurora kissed him suddenly. He pulled her close, using his wings to steady him as she jumped into his arms. "I just missed you is all, Malphas. I missed you so much it hurt." Sebastian held her close as she held tightly to him. Sebastian smiled lovingly down at her, "Then why were you so distant? Trying not to break down?" He chuckled and tugged her closer, "My angel, if you want or need to break down into my arms I see no reason why you cannot. I will gladly hold you in my arms should you require it." Aurora squeezed him tighter. "I thought I could be without you for so long- but I couldn't. I couldn't stay away, I couldn't stay angry at you- I wanted nothing more than to be by your side..." Sebastian hushed her and pressed his lips to hers. "Oh my darling angel, you have no idea how I missed you." He held her close as she cried into his chest before sheathing his wings and escorting her back to the carriage. Ciel noticed the change in her mood the second the couple entered the carriage. Sebastian began to go in depth about Abberline coming to see him and then about some bodies he had discovered. "Whom would you wish to task with autopsies?" Aurora asked afterward, "You can't ask the Undertaker obviously." Ciel growled, "Blast. We'd have a cause of death swiftly if Undertaker was around." He sighed then, "I suppose we'll have to send word to Abberline and get him to investigate." Sebastian stood then, "As you wish, Ciel. I shall see to it at onc-" He stopped suddenly, and Aurora saw his crimson eyes turn to slits and he launched himself at their son. "Sebastian!" She and Ciel exclaimed in shock as Sebastian ripped off the boy's shirt. "What's gotten into you?!" Aurora cried, Sebastian looked at her, his eyes wide.

"I smell blood."


	86. His Butler & Maid, Attiring & Sparring

Aurora gasped, "Blood?! Where?!" She began inspecting the boy alongside her mate despite Ciel's protests. "Hey! Wait!" Aurora grabbed his arm, "Here!" The carriage went quiet as all eyes fell on the needle mark in Ciel's arm. Sebastian growled, "Clearly I've misjudged my ability to sense harm befalling you. Forgive me." He wrapped his trench coat around the boy and took off running, his mate quickly grabbing them both and unsheathing her wings to fly them away.

The angel landed at the residence of Sieglinde Sullivan and the three of them hurried to the door. Aurora sheathed her wings as Sebastian quickly rapped his knuckles on the door. Herr Wolfram answered, with the intention to scold whoever was coming at the late hour, only to find the three standing outside. Ciel was now tucked protectively in Aurora's arms, while Sebastian had his arm around his mate. 

Sieglinde set Ciel onto a chair and had him remove his clothing while Sebastian and Aurora waited just outside of the room. Aurora looked over at her mate, fidgeting a bit. Sebastian hummed, not looking up at her from where he was intently watching Ciel. "Is something the matter, my darling?" Aurora shook her head. "No- I'm fine." Sebastian glanced over, "Then why do you fidget so my dear? Does something trouble you?" Aurora hummed, "Well, I wouldn't say I'm troubled..." Sebastian was about to ask her another question when Ciel came out with Sieglinde. "He's only had blood drawn." Sieglinde explained, "He hasn't been poisoned." Wolfram cut in, "Wood... Gear...." Sebastian sighed, "I cannot understand at all what your saying. Just say it in German." Wolfram nodded an cleared his throat, "He might be anemic because of a blood transfusion," he explained in German. "When I was in the German army they were attempting to perfect the craft of blood transfusion. The success rate was extremely low." Aurora put a hand to her mouth, "So the people are inadvertently paying for a membership of sorts with their blood?" Ciel looked concerned and Sebastian frowned, "Lady Elizabeth and the others under Blavat's spell won't listen to reason." All eyes were on Ciel. "In order to wake them I'll need decisive proof of the crimes." He stood suddenly and started towards the door. "Sebastian, Aurora, come. Let us expose this foul scheme." The couple shared a look before following. 

"Yes, my lord."

They returned to the town home later and Sebastian suggested Aurora head to bed. Aurora frowned, "Why? Why can I not stay with you and Ciel?" Sebastian smiled and pulled her close, "You've had a day. I think you should head to bed. I'll be there shortly my darling." He kissed her before starting into the drawing room. Aurora sighed and obeyed, making her way to her and Sebastian's room. "Lady Aurora?" Aurora turned to see Agni walking over with a smile. She grinned, "Agni! it's been a while, has it not?" She walked over to hug the man and conversed with him. "How are things?" She asked, Agni laughed, "Quite good. How are you and Sebastian?" Aurora smiled happily, "Oh we're doing good." Agni chuckled, "Will we be seeing any little ones soon? I know my prince is quite anxious to be around when you and Sebastian have children." Aurora hummed, "We've given it some thought. But if it happens it happens." They shared a laugh and not long after Sebastian walked down the hall, joining them. He pulled his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Darling." He glanced up with a small smile, "Agni has been keeping you company?" Aurora nodded, "I hadn't seen him in some time." Sebastian nodded, "Ah yes." Agni bowed his head in a small nod, "Sebastian. I was just asking your wife if we could expect to be seeing little ones or hear the patter of little feet soon." Sebastian looked surprised, "Oh?" He glanced at his wife who smiled and leaned into him, "Aurora, darling, are you-" Aurora shook her head, "No. We were just discussing it. If it happens it happens, right?" Sebastian nodded, "Right." They bid Agni goodnight before retiring to their room. Aurora sighed and laid back on the bed, "So what does tomorrow bring?" She asked. Sebastian smiled, "Finding a way to infiltrate Sphere Music Hall." Aurora hummed, "Would you like me to go in? I can slip in and out easily." Sebastian shook his head, "No. I won't allow you to endanger yourself like that." Aurora nodded and slipped out of the bed to change into her night dress only to have Sebastian stop her, "Not yet, darling." He gently guided her to the en suite bathroom where he had set up a bath. "Oh Malphas..." Aurora murmured, "You didn't have to..." Sebastian smiled, "Oh yes I did, what kind of mate would I be if I couldn't make my angel happy?" 

Aurora awoke the next morning tangled in the sheets of the bed. Sebastian was beside her, half of his body still on top of her from the previous night. Her mate was just as naked as she was, both of them lying nude under the bedsheets. Sebastian was snoring softly, curled close to his mate with his face buried in the nape of her neck. His lips were resting against the small mark of his contract seal on the back of her neck, much like how her own oath seal was placed in the same location. She sighed, relishing in the feeling of her mate beside her in bed and curled closer to him. Upon her movement Sebastian groaned and held her tightly against him and trailed his lips down her neck a bit. Aurora smiled, _this was perfect,_ she thought, a quiet morning in bed with her mate. Nothing could mess up this moment. That was when Ciel threw the door open, "I have been calling you both for an hour! Is someone dying?!" Both demon and angel jolted awake at his words and Sebastian threw himself on top of his mate, pulling the sheets over them before he sat up a bit, "Terribly sorry, my lord. We'll be out in a moment." Ciel, having known what he was probably going to walk in on, had taken the liberty of putting a hand over his eyes and walked out, grunting in pain a bit as he bumped into the wall before he left and closed the door. 

Aurora sighed, "Well, there goes my perfect morning." Sebastian smirked and leaned down to peck her on the lips. "We'll have others." He climbed off of her, staring down at her nude form hungrily before he left her body. "I must say I'm not that thrilled about leaving your body like this. I hope I satisfied you enough, my darling?" Aurora hummed and nodded, reaching up to run a hand through her mate's long dark hair. "You did. You did, darling." Her breath hitched as he ran a hand down her body, starting from her chin and moving downwards ever so slowly. "Good. I would hate to have not satisfied you." Aurora whimpered as he removed his hand, just before his hand had reached the spot in between her legs that had pulsed with want when he started his touches. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, seeing the mischievous glint of mischief in his eyes. "Don't do that." She whined. Sebastian chuckled, "Why ever not my darling? Don't you like it when I touch you?" Aurora nodded, "That's the problem." Sebastian started to get dressed and smirked, "You don't like it when I torture your body with pleasure?" Aurora sighed and pulled a pillow over her face. "Sebastian. Please just come back to bed and slam me into the mattress again." 

Ciel, Sebastian and Aurora were seated in the carriage outside Sphere Music Hall. Ciel was glaring outside the carriage, contemplating while the couple before him was patiently waiting for his orders. Aurora's face was still red from this morning, and Sebastian had been helping to carry her around. He had indeed obliged to her earlier request and pounded her into the mattress again. Only with the consequence of having to practically carry his mate for the entirety of the day. Ciel had looked at them weird, but upon realizing what exactly happened, turned away with a tomato red face. Aurora was currently starting to doze off, leaning on Sebastian's shoulder. She jumped when Nina Hopkins climbed into the carriage and began fawning over her and Ciel. Aurora woke up a bit more fully and continued conversation. Nina frowned, "Are you ill, Aurora? You seem a little lethargic." Aurora's face reddened and she stammered over her words while Sebastian chuckled, leaning forward. "That would be my doing, Ms. Hopkins." Nina stared in shock for a few moments then came to when Ciel began inquiring about why she had been in the music hall. After Nina explained that Hopkins Tailor Shop supplied all the costumes for the S4's performances, an idea came to Ciel and a wicked smirk crossed his face as he turned to face both his butler and maid. 

Sebastian and Aurora were now in Hopkins tailor shop being dressed in a variety of clothing. Nina was attempting to dress them to match but to no avail as she couldn't find something 'decent' for Sebastian to wear. Both maid and butler were in dressing rooms, poking their heads out to share a look each time that Nina left to get more clothes. Sebastian gave his mate an exasperated look. "We are never getting out here." He muttered. Aurora smirked, "We'll be out soon enough. Besides, I could always choose your clothes for you." Sebastian smirked at her, "Oh you know I'd like that." Checking to ensure no one was watching, he slipped out of the dressing room and over to her, his white shirt unbuttoned and only wearing his black slacks. Aurora grinned as he came over to her, his arms coming to rest upon her waist as he did. Aurora's hand rested upon his bare chest, her fingers running up and down his toned abs. "You know, I could really get used to seeing you shirtless, Sebastian..." Her mate chuckled, her fingers could feel the vibration of laughter as they rested upon his chest and over his heart. "Oh? Shall I make a habit of it then?" He leaned in to kiss her when Nina walked over and snapped at them, "Hey! Back to your room, mister hard-head!" Aurora giggled at Sebastian's annoyed expression as she watched him go back to his own dressing room. Nina thrust a gown into her arms. "Here, try this on." 

After some time, both Sebastian and Aurora stood near a mirror, checking themselves over. Ciel sat nearby, snickering at the annoyed expression on his face. Aurora looked at her husband with a small smile, "What do you think Sebastian? Do we look good?" Sebastian scoffed, "Acceptable." Aurora sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how you are remotely good at fashion." Sebastian leaned over, "Oh darling, I don't design your clothes. I design... other things." Aurora blushed profusely, earning a chuckle from the demon beside her. Ciel nodded approvingly, "This'll work."

Sebastian and Aurora followed Nina inside the music hall later on, Sebastian carrying the heaviest crates of clothing with ease. Aurora walked alongside him with a smaller crate. As Nina lead the way inside, they stopped suddenly, Nina turning to them to take the crates. "I'm only doing this as a favor to the Earl." She reminded them, Aurora smiled, "Thank you so much, Nina- you've no idea how thankful we are, isn't that right, Sebastian?" She nudged her husband who grunted in response, "Yes. We are ever so thankful, Ms. Hopkins." Nina looked quite proud of herself, wished them luck, and left them. The couple walked through the halls, side by side. "It's eerily quiet..." Aurora murmured. Sebastian reached out to hold her hand and tugged her behind him. "Stay close." Aurora rolled her eyes, "I have a rapier that is just as powerful as a reaper scythe. I think it's safe to say I can fend for myself if need be." Sebastian sighed, pulling her along behind him. "I'd much rather you remain safe, rather than-" He was cut off suddenly as a sword flew from the dark corners of the room at him and Aurora. Sebastian grabbed his mate and dove to the side, landing with him on top of his mate, shielding her with his body. "Are you alright?" He asked after they avoided the weapon. Aurora nodded, "Uh huh." Sebastian helped her to her feet and they turned to see Lady Elizabeth, a sword drawn.

"Lady Elizabeth."

Aurora murmured. Sebastian gently pushed his wife behind him. "Stay back... something's wrong with her." Aurora looked confused, "What do you-" Elizabeth suddenly dove forward, blade at the ready, Aurora pushed her mate aside and unsheathed her rapier, clashing with Elizabeth's sword. Elizabeth was brutal, relentless as she fought Aurora. Aurora was soon cornered to a wall. "Sebastian!" She yelled, "Incapacitate her! I can't keep doing this forever!" Sebastian chuckled darkly, grabbing Elizabeth from behind and barely managing to hold onto the squirming girl. "On the contrary my dear, I'd like to be doing _you_ forever." Aurora blushed and then growled, "Enough pillow talk, Sebastian! Focus on restraining the lady!" Sebastian smiled, "Of course, darling." He delivered a swift hit to Elizabeth's chest and she collapsed in his arms. Aurora gasped and hurried over, inspecting the girl's ribs. "For Heaven's sake Sebastian! You need to be careful with her! She's a human! Not another demon!" Sebastian sighed, "She's tough, for a human. Is there anything broken?" Aurora gently examined Elizabeth's body. "No. Nothing's broken. She's fine." Sebastian picked the girl up and held her under his arm. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, let us continue." 


	87. His Butler & Maid, Missing

Aurora opened the door to a room a little further down. Sebastian was still holding Elizabeth, while his mate held her rapier tightly, ready to fight if need be. She gasped when she saw the room completely. "Oh, dear lord I think I'm going to be sick!" She turned around into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian handed Elizabeth to her and carried on. Sebastian walked throughout the room, examining every thing of interest. Aurora stood just outside the room, a hand over her mouth and Elizabeth in her other arm. Sebastian returned with a small brown satchel that made a clinking noise with each step he took. "Take Lady Elizabeth to the town house. I'll meet you there." Aurora nodded and stood on her toes to kiss him. "I'll see you later then?" Sebastian nodded, "I need only deliver this to Lady Sullivan and Wolfram." The couple walked outside together only to share a quick kiss before going their separate ways. 

Aurora made it to the town house in not much time and walked in, going straight to the drawing room. 

"Lizzie!"

Edward Midford cried when he spotted them. Ciel looked at Aurora surprised, then said, "Bring her to the guest room." Aurora obeyed and the two teenage boys followed along behind her. After tucking the girl in, Ciel and Aurora returned to the drawing room while Edward watched over his sister. "Sebastian went to drop off something to Lady Sullivan," she said, "he should be back shortly." Ciel nodded, "What did you find in there?" Aurora sighed, "I couldn't go in, it was sickening to see all the blood. I took care of Elizabeth while Sebastian got the blood. We were unable to see the four with the names of the stars." Edward reentered the room then, "Why did you only bring back proof? Why not rid of it?" Aurora sighed, "There is no point in destroying the music hall. It is merely a symbol of the true intentions. Like how a church is for worship. If you destroy a church that does not destroy the religion." She went on, "It would be pointless. We could destroy the music hall, kill Blavat and the S4, but that would only intensify the zeal of the people. All we can do is work in the shadows and continue our current work." She frowned glancing at a nearby clock. "Strange. I've been back nearly an hour. Sebastian was only dropping off that satchel with Lady Sullivan. He should have been back by now." Ciel shrugged, "Maybe he found something more of use? Or is staying to wait for it to be analyzed?" Aurora nodded slowly, "Perhaps." She let out a small yawn and Ciel looked over at her, "You may go to bed, Aurora." Aurora nodded, "Thank you my lord. Goodnight." She yawned again and walked out of the room, making her way to her and Sebastian's room. She entered the room and shut the door behind her before she stripped out of her clothing. She got in the bath and bathed before pulling on a night gown and sitting down at her vanity to brush out her hair.

She had nearly finished brushing her hair when she sensed Lady Elizabeth's departure. She sighed and shook her head. "Poor girl. Poor Ciel and Edward, does she not think they'll be heartbroken?" She resumed her hair brushing when Ciel suddenly burst into the room, "Where is Sebastian?!" He demanded. Aurora looked over confused, "What? You mean he still isn't back? Have you tried phoning Lady Sullivan's residence?" Ciel nodded, "They said Sebastian never made it there." Aurora stood at once. "Where could he have gone?!" Ciel asked. Aurora knelt before him and removed his patch. It wasn't gone or dimmed in the slightest. "He's still alive, and on earth. If he weren't the seal would be gone or dimmed." She sighed and walked over to the wardrobe, "If you like I can go out and try to find him?" Ciel thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. Sebastian can handle himself. Can't he?" Aurora nodded, "He should be able to, yes. Maybe he ran into Grelle or his brother popped up for a visit." Ciel nodded slowly. Aurora sighed, setting her brush down. "But at the same time it isn't like him to be late..." She bit her lip worriedly. Ciel looked over, "If you want to look for him your more than welcome to." Aurora nodded slowly, "That would be wise. Keep Agni by you until I return." Ciel nodded and left the room. Aurora quickly got up from her vanity and dressed.

Pulling her hair into a loose bun, she left the room and stopped in the drawing room where Ciel was, "Do not let anyone you don't know inside, stay near Soma and Agni, if I'm not back in two hours, and Sebastian has not returned, go back to the manor and in mine and Sebastian's room there is a dagger in the drawer under Sebastian's shirts. There is a piece of paper attached to it, recite the words and cut your hand with the blade. Then let three drops of blood fall onto the gemstone in the hilt. That will summon Sebastian's brother and he will watch over you until Sebastian and I return. Understand?" Ciel nodded. "Yes." Aurora left the town house and unsheathed her wings almost instantly, flying quickly to the sky to make her way back to the music hall and land before the building. She could still scent her mate from earlier. She sheathed her wings and followed the faint scent, finding it quickly faded a few blocks away. Aurora was growing concerned. She flew to a nearby rooftop, eyes peeled for her mate. She couldn't sense him anywhere nearby, that was concerning. _Sebastian, Sebastian where are you?_ She sent the panicked sentence down the mating bond, her feathers ruffled a bit as she worried. She received no response. Aurora sighed, and made her way to Sieglinde's residence. When Herr Wolfram answered, she quickly pushed past him, "Is Sebastian here?! Please tell me he's here!" Wolfram shook his head, "We haven't seen him all day." Aurora left quickly after that and was now sitting on a rooftop, she was at a loss. She had no idea where her mate could have gone. Dejectedly, she made her way back to the town house. Ciel jumped to his feet, hoping to see the butler behind her. But when he saw her anguished expression his face fell. Aurora sat down in a chair across from him, almost as though she were in a haze. "I- I don't understand... Where could he have gone?" Ciel thought for a moment, "Maybe Undertaker got to him?" Aurora shook her head, "No. His scent simply disappeared. If he was taken there would have been another scent." She put her head in her hands, "He seemed fine when we split up at the music hall, I can't see why he would up and leave. Where would he go?" Ciel looked terrified, having not been without his butler like this for some time. Aurora sighed, "Why don't you come stay in mine and Sebastian's room. If anything I can protect you better." Ciel nodded, "Okay." Aurora escorted the boy down the hall to her and Sebastian's room where they climbed into the bed. Aurora pulled Ciel to her chest and stroked his hair, "Rest. If Sebastian arrives while your asleep I'll wake you." Ciel nodded sleepily and curled close to the maid before succumbing to sleep. 

It was a good several hours before Aurora's ears pricked at the sound of the door opening. She was jolted from her light slumber and was holding Ciel close. The door to the bed room opened to reveal Sebastian. His crimson eyes met his mate's and he saw a thousand emotions in her face. "Where were you?" She asked her voice shaking. "Why didn't you send word? What happened? Are you okay?" Sebastian nodded, "I'm fine." Aurora frowned, "Then where were you? You didn't send anything down the bond, you didn't go to the Sullivan residence- where did you go?" Sebastian had shed his tailcoat now and was undoing his tie when he heard her voice crack with unshed tears. He sighed, "Darling, relax. I'm fine." Aurora looked hurt. "Malphas. You don't lie. Tell me. Where were you?" Sebastian sighed and leaned over to kiss her. "Does it matter, my angel?" Aurora nodded and flinched away from him as he cupped her face in his hand. She didn't look at him. "If your not going to tell me then you can leave." Her voice was cold and tears pricked her eyes. Sebastian sighed, "Angel-" Aurora cut him off, "If your going to lie to me, your not the demon I thought I knew." She sniffed before she spoke the next words under her breath, "You're not the Malphas I fell in love with." 

The next morning, Aurora was curled up with Ciel in the bed, her body protectively around the boy s they slept. Sebastian stood in the corner of the room, his eyes narrowed. He sat in a chair near the bed, watching as his mate slept with their young charge curled close to her body. Aurora stirred eventually and noticed him in the corner. "What are you doing here?" She muttered sleepily. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "This is my room. I have a right." Aurora glared, "Until you feel like telling me where you were it's not your room. It's mine." Sebastian narrowed his eyes again and they flashed fuchsia. "Very well." He stood and left the room. Aurora shook her head and looked down at Ciel. The boy's arms were wrapped around her, and he looked as though he were clinging to his mother like a young child. Aurora gently shook the boy awake. "Ciel. Ciel it's time to wake up." Ciel stirred and nodded, stretching before he frowned at her. "Did Sebastian ever come back?" Aurora didn't answer for a few moments, "He did... But he seems... off." Ciel frowned, "Off how?" Aurora looked up at the boy, "He refused to tell me what happened. He promised me no more secrets. He... lied to me." Ciel looked shocked. "Sebastian doesn't lie." Aurora nodded, "Exactly. Now listen to me, Ciel. I want you to give him a few outlandish orders today. And I want you to stay near me. Something isn't right with him and I don't want to risk your safety." Ciel nodded, "Okay..." Aurora helped him dress before he left the room for breakfast. Aurora stood in the room alone before pulling on her maid uniform. She tightened the lavender corset with a wince before she left for the kitchen to pull on an apron. She approached Ciel with his breakfast a few minutes later, setting a tray of crepes down for him. She moved to stand beside Sebastian, as per usual, and glanced at her mate out of the corner of her eye. He looked slightly different. Sebastian looked over at her, "Is something wrong, angel?" Aurora frowned, "Are you feeling alright? You look... pale." Sebastian chuckled, "I'm always pale, my little angel." He kissed her cheek, "I promise you that I am fine." Aurora raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Little angel? I don't think he's ever called me that..._ Suddenly she looked over at him, "Bastian," she said, "Don't forget to arrange the garden for the party tonight. You know how Ciel wanted it." Sebastian's eyes almost seemed to flicker in shock for a split second before he smiled, "Of course, I shall see to it right away, Angelica." Aurora stared as he left the room then looked at Ciel who's cerulean eye was wide. Not a word needed to be said between them. 

That was not Sebastian.


	88. His Butler & Maid, Searching

Aurora was in her and Sebastian's room that night, utterly horrified at the thought her mate was missing. She didn't know what would happen if she let onto the imposter that she knew. She feared Ciel could be hurt or at worst, killed. She was not looking forward to the fact she would need to sleep next to the imposter to prevent them from discovering she knew that this was not her mate. She was brushing her hair at the vanity, hissing when she came to a knot. If only Sebastian were here... She sighed and set the brush down and put her face in her hands. She couldn't sense her mate's life form for miles. She had no idea where he might be. If things got bad she would be forced to take Ciel to either Heaven or Hell. Preferably Heaven as angels were devoted to ensuring the comfort and safety of humans. The door to the bed room opened and Aurora jumped. "Relax, my lovely angel, it is just me. Sebastian, your mate." Aurora's breath hitched. She fought the urge to show her fear and smiled and stood, "Of course. I was just lost in thought, darling." The imposter walked over and kissed her. Aurora almost flinched at how perfect the kiss was. Whoever this was had been studying everything about Sebastian in order to not draw suspicion. She kissed back, almost finding herself scolding herself for enjoying the kiss. It was just like she was kissing her husband. When the imposter pulled away, he rested his hands on her waist. "Come, love. Let's go to bed." That made her sick. Aurora yawned, "I'm afraid I'll be no fun tonight Sebastian. I'm exhausted." The imposter frowned, "Exhausted? Whatever from? Your day was easy compared to mine." Aurora hummed, "Tired of looking at numbers for Ciel." She kissed his cheek and then walked over to climb onto her side of the bed. She gasped as the imposter suddenly climbed over her with a smirk. "Sebastian, get off." She said, coolly, trying not to panick. The imposter smiled charmingly, "Darling, allow me to pleasure you as you drift into sleep." As he made to move the bed sheets, Aurora yelped and jumped to her feet. "I said no! What is wrong with you?!" The imposter froze a bit and then looked at her, "Angelica, you always love when I do this, do you not?" Aurora cleared her throat, "Well I'm drawing the line here. When i say no I mean no! What happened to consent?!" She backed away from him and then looked at the floor, "I- I'm going to go out for a fly. I need some air." The imposter shrugged, "Whatever you desire dearest. Goodnight." She watched as he drifted into sleep quickly before leaving and getting dressed.

Aurora quickly left the mansion and unfurled her wings before flying off. She sighed, hoping she could be quick about this. She quickly descended into Hell and made her way to the Castle Desideriis. When she threw open the doors to the library, she was out of breath, Stolas, Ilia, Nammah and Lucia all looked up at her shocked. "Angelica!" Her mother exclaimed, "Is something the matter?" The angel let the tears fall. "Somethings happened. Seba- Malphas is missing. Someone has taken his place. I don't know where my mate is. I can't find him." Nammah and Stolas looked shaken. Ilia bit her lip, "That isn't possible! Malphas isn't here! He was with you!" Stolas spoke up, "What do you mean someone has taken his place?" Aurora wiped her eyes, "I- its exactly what it sounds like. Someone who looks just like him is acting in his stead. Whoever it was tried to get a little too close and I almost spilled that I knew it wasn't him. With everything going on I didn't know who to go to." Nammah stood, "I shall get Asmodeous. He needs to know of this." She looked at Ilia and Stolas, "Both of you go with the Lady Desideriis. I will speak to King Asmodeous and decide what to do." Nammah left the room in a hurry and Stolas walked over to put an arm around the blonde angel. "Relax, my lady. We will find him." Aurora was shaking and she clung tightly to her brother in law. "You'll find him, won't you?" She asked desperately. Stolas nodded, "Of course. We'll find him."

Ciel was wide awake. He didn't dare to close his eyes. He was terrified. Sebastian was missing. No one knew where he was. And this imposter was unknown to him. He laid in his bed, jumping when he heard Aurora's shriek. He heard her snap something and then not long after her footsteps down the hall. He watched from his window as she walked outside and unfurled snow white wings. She took off and flew into the night, leaving the manor. Ciel shuddered. He was alone. Defenseless. "My lord." He jumped a foot, whipping around to see Sebastian- the imposter. The imposter smiled, "It is far past your bedtime my lord, please, allow me to tuck you in." Ciel shook his head. "No. No, I'm fine." He pushed his fear down, making himself look braver than he actually felt. The imposter chuckled, "My little lord, let me tuck you into bed." The imposter began to hum a soft tune, "It is after all time for all young lord's to be in bed." Ciel screamed, "Sebastian!!"

Aurora, Stolas and Ilia stood near the Sphere Music Hall. Lucia had gone to the America's to see if by chance he had gone there. Aurora looked worriedly at the two demons. "We split up here." Stolas inhaled, "His scent is very faint. But it is still there." Ilia nodded and they followed the scent trail. Ilia stopped suddenly. "That scent. Do you smell it brother?" Stolas nodded, "Not good." Aurora looked worried, "What? What is it?" Stolas sighed, "I believe Lord Malphas came into contact with another of your kind, Lady Angelica." Aurora hissed, "What do you mean? Sebastian can handle an angel on his own!" Stolas sighed, "But not an arch." 

Aurora snarled, "Gabriel is dead. It cannot be him." Stolas shook his head, "No. Not Gabriel. This scent is tinged with that of a demon as well." Ilia was shocked, "You mean a Fallen Arch? Like Angelica?" Stolas shook his head, "Different. We need to hurry. Malphas could be in danger." Aurora gasped suddenly, "Ciel! Ciel is alone in the manor with whatever that thing is!" Stolas hissed, "Then we must hurry! He could be killed!" 

The three of them burst into the manor, dashing for Ciel's room. Aurora threw open the door with a cry, "Ciel!" The boy was no where to be found and Aurora instantly began searching the room. "No, no, no! Where is he?!" Stolas and Ilia followed her in, "He's still in the room," Ilia said, "I can sense his soul. But that Fallen Arch was here too." Aurora began searching all over the room. "Ciel?! Ciel, where are you?!" There was a small noise from under the bed then. Aurora walked over and knelt beside the bed and lifted the bed skirt. Ciel was curled up underneath the bed, tears running down his face. "A-Aurora..." His voice came out as a half whimper half sob. Aurora opened her arms and he quickly crawled out and crashed into them to begin sobbing. "Ciel, Ciel- talk to me. Use your words. What happened?" Ciel clung tightly to the angel, sobs shaking his body. 

"T-the imposter... Face..... was terrifying...." Whilst his exact words couldn't be made out, the immortals had an idea of what happened. Whatever, whoever this imposter was, had scared the poor boy out of his mind. It reminded Aurora of the Trancy incident. She shushed him and held him close, picking him up like he were a small child and rubbing his back. She looked to Stolas and Ilia. "One of us needs to take him back to Hell. It's probably safer at Castle Desideriis for him." Ilia held her arms out and Aurora made to hand Ciel off but the boy fiercely snapped back, "No! No- I'm staying! I'm not leaving!" Aurora sighed, "Ciel, this might be too dangerous for you." Ciel snarled, "I don't care! I want to stay, Aurora! I won't run and hide! I'm not going to be a lamb!" Aurora sighed and stroked his hair, holding him close. "You can stay as long as you promise to do exactly what we tell you to. And if things get too dangerous, your going straight to Hell whether you like it or not." All evidence of the boys sob fest had vanished by now, and a small cruel smirk played upon his face. "I'm sure I'll be fine. There's no need to worry about me." He narrowed his eyes, "Now put me down." Aurora rolled her eyes and obeyed, setting him down. "Fine. Don't blame me if you get hurt." Ciel huffed and sat on the edge of his bed, and spoke. "We need to find out where Sebastian is and what happened." He looked at the immortals. "Can none of you find him?" Stolas sighed, "We tried tracking him, but all Desideriis clan is generally a familiar of the bird family." He looked to his sister, "Ilia is a raven, I'm an owl- I don't believe we know anyone who can track well." Ilia twiddled her thumbs. "Yes we do..." Stolas looked confused before he hissed, "Are you stupid?! Malphas will obliterate you if you bring that wench of a demoness!" Ilia sighed, "I know none of us particularly like Lilli, but she might be our best bet." Aurora frowned, "What if she's behind this?" Ilia shook her head, "Doubtful. On the contrary, I think it's about you. If it was about Malphas, Lilli would have taken your stead instead. And she never could best Malphas in a fight. Only father ever really beat him in training." Aurora thought for a moment. "I don't have any significant enemies in the Silver City. And Lucian and Amara are overseeing the Council. If there was anything major surely they would have come to inform me." Ciel was looking behind her out the window. "Speak of the devil- er rather angel." They followed his gaze and saw a small group of angels flying quickly towards the manor. Upon moving outside, the angels landed and revealed themselves to be, Lucian, Amara, and a couple of new angel trainees. Lucian looked at Aurora. "Are we late?" Aurora folded her arms across her chest. "Lucian. Do you know where Malphas is?" Lucian shook his head, "No. But if he is missing that only confirms my fears." Ilia and Stolas both looked on, emotionless. The two trainees stared at them, hiding behind Amara. Amara glared at the two trainees. "Both of you! Stand up straight! You are to be part of the Heavenly Guard! Are you not?!" The two squeaked and stood tall. "Sorry, Lady Landers! We've just never seen a demon before!" Aurora ignored the trainees and looked at Lucian. "What's happened?" Lucian sighed, "It's not good. You might like to sit." Aurora growled, "I'll stand thank you." Lucian nodded, 

"It's Raphael. He's become a Fallen." 

Aurora stared. "A Fallen? Raphael? We are talking about the same young arch aren't we?" Amara piped up, "Also your previous betrothed." 

"Betrothed?!" Ilia, Stolas and Ciel exclaimed shocked. Aurora rolled her eyes, "It was very brief. And it was never official. Father never finished the engagement deal. Thank Heaven for that." She turned her attention back to Lucian. "So Raphael has Fallen?" Lucian nodded, "He was found to be... ehm. Obsessing over angels that resembled you. He would try to seduce them and then bed them. But then he started... killing them." Aurora gaped, "Raphael became a murderer?" Lucian bowed his head, "It is my fault. He was visiting Gabriel when Gabriel was incarcerated. I believe he had a hand in Gabriel's elusive plan to murder your father and frame you." Aurora looked very concerned, then the pieces started to fall into place. "He set me up. He knew everything." Lucian nodded slowly, "For all we know, this has been planned for. It will take an army to rescue the lord." Stolas looked at Aurora, "You are Lady Desideriis, mate of Lord Malphas. In his absence, all his assets belong to you. You now command over forty legions of demons. It is up to you if you wish to wage this war. But in doing so you must be prepared for anything." He heaved a sigh, "My lady, we do not even know if his Lordship is still among us." Aurora snarled, "He's alive! I know he is! And I'm going to find him!" She narrowed her eyes, "I know Raphael best. Going alone would be the best option. If Raphael senses an army he will no doubt execute Malphas." Lucian looked shocked, "Lady Angelica, you can't do that! If you both die-" Aurora looked over, "Stolas becomes the new Lord Desideriis." She leaned over to the demon and angel and spoke quietly, "If we both die, ensure Ciel's safety." Lucian nodded, "You have my word." Stolas grunted, "I will do what I can." Aurora looked over at Ciel. "Until I return, I need you both to protect him." She unsheathed her wings, "I'll go deal with Raphael." Lucian frowned, "You know where to go?" Aurora sighed, "I do."


	89. His Butler & Maid, Rescuing & Recuperating

Aurora's white wings brought her to the America's. A large country manor in the Southern states to be precise. The country manor was befitting of an angel, and Aurora could scent the opposing Fallen and her mate. She gripped her father's rapier in her hand, her eyes flashed a violet rimmed by silver, and she marched up to the door and kicked it down. The manor was silent, not a sound was in the air. Aurora looked around, and was about to yell for Raphael to show himself, when she heard the sound of thrashing. With a frown, Aurora followed the sound, her rapier raised. She knew this was a trap, it was clearly obvious. Raphael was never a smart angel, always relying on someone else to help him. It was the reason Aurora had never liked the idea of being betrothed to such a weak angel. Aurora entered the basement cellar of the manor, the floor was made of cobblestone and resembled that of a dungeon. It was when she rounded the corner did she feel fear growing in the pit of her stomach and have to bite back the scream of horror. Sebastian was chained to the wall, clearly weakened and looking as if he were on the border of conscious and unconscious. Aurora looked both ways before making her way over to him. "Sebastian, Sebastian- answer me! Are you alright?" The demon did not answer, aside from a low moan of pain. He was covered in blood, most of it his own, and some of it Raphael's. He had put up a fight before being overpowered. Aurora cupped his face in her hand and her eyes searched his face desperately. "Malphas? Are you alright?" Her mate groaned, "You shouldn't have come here, Angelica... I could have-" His mate cut him off, "You've been missing for days. And you were replaced with an imposter." Sebastian growled, "Raphael..." Aurora shushed him, "Hush. Your safe now. I'm here. Let me heal you." She moved her wrist to her mouth and snapped her fangs down onto the tender flesh before putting her wrist to Sebastian's mouth. The demon lapped hungrily at her wrist, drinking up as much of her blood as he could. There was a dark chuckle, drawing them apart. "Well, well, well. I see you've found me out, Angie." Aurora narrowed her eyes, "Raphael." Raphael stepped out of the shadows, his white, black tipped wings dragging along behind him. "Angelica. My love."

Aurora glared, "I'm going to kill you for this." Raphael smirked, "Of course you will. I decided I might as well try." Aurora glared, "Why do such a thing if you knew you would lose?" Raphael smiled mockingly, "Because I knew it would cause you problems." He went on, "After all, you kissed me. You betrayed your mate." Aurora said nothing, but glared coldly. Raphael sighed, "You could have been happier with me, Angelica. You should have married me. We could have had lovely little arch's." Aurora suddenly ripped her rapier through his chest, shocking him. Aurora sighed, "I know you weren't finished with your monologue, but I'm quite bored. I am here for one reason only. And that is to rescue my mate and bring him home to our son." She twisted the blade in Raphael's chest, the Fallen Arch gasped in pain. Aurora removed the blade and kicked him to the floor, "I don't know how you bested Malphas. Your easier to defeat than the Undertaker's bizarre dolls." Raphael smiled, "Your demon was no easy fight, but I managed, with this!" He reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial. "This is the melted down substance of daemon decay. It is also mixed with a melted down death scythe. All I had to do was take him by surprise and force it down his throat." Aurora looked horrified. Then she made the decision. She could not dispose of Raphael and save her mate. She sheathed her rapier, spread her wings and snatched her mate up in her arms, ripped the chains from his body and then took flight. 

She arrived in Hell, carrying her mate's body as he leaned heavily on her. She brought him up to their room and laid him on the bed, then cut her wrist with a dagger before shoving it to his mouth. "Here, here, take my blood- take all that you need!" The angel's voice was desperate as she held her mate's face in her hand. Sebastian weakly obeyed, latching his mouth onto her wrist and began suckling. A few moments later the door was thrown open. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried running over to his butler's side. He looked at Aurora, his eyes wide and filling with tears he tried to force back. "What happened?!" Aurora's silver blue eyes were slightly dulled. "Raphael forced something called 'daemon decay' and a melted down death scythe down his throat." Stolas and Ilia stared in horror from the doorway. "Daemon decay is deadly, and a melted down death scythe combined with that could kill a demon easily. It's a wonder he's still alive and of sound mind." Aurora was growing weary from the amount of blood her mate was taking. Ilia walked over and helped her onto the bed beside Sebastian, the demon in question continuing to take his mate's blood to regain his strength. Ciel looked terrified, watching as Aurora began to grow tired. "Sebastian, sto-!" Stolas shook his head and pulled him away. "They'll be fine. Immortals cannot die from blood loss. It is only the poison that is harmful." Ciel watched and Aurora looked over weakly, "I'm fine Ciel. I'll be alright." Ciel was tense and couldn't move. Aurora gently lifted a hand and summoned the boy over. Ciel slowly walked over, and was a bit surprised when Aurora pulled him onto the bed beside her. She shushed him gently and pulled him close to her side. "Relax, Ciel. We are going to be fine. Sebastian might just need to rest for a few days." Sebastian finally removed his lips from his mate's bloody wrist with a small popping sound. He was wheezing and gasping for air, then laid back against his mate to close his eyes. Aurora held out her wrist to him in offering, but he grunted in response. "I don't.... Want to take... your blood..." Aurora gently pushed her wrist to his lips. "You need to gather your strength. Please, take whatever you need." Sebastian groaned and obeyed her, latching back on to finish. Aurora looked down at Ciel and curled her free arm around the boy. "Just give it a few days. I'm sure Sebastian will be just fine."

The next day, they returned to the town house, Sebastian going straight to his and Aurora's room to rest. His mate was by his side at all times, ready to act if he needed her. Ciel was working in his office, trying to find a way to save Lizzie and get to the root of the Sphere Music Hall and he trail of dead bodies it had seemingly left in it's wake. Aurora was laying in bed beside Sebastian who was latched onto her arm again, draining her of blood. Aurora's free hand was resting on his head, gently running her fingers through her hair as he recovered his strength. He finally released her and laid back against the pillows with a heaving sigh. His mate shifted to watch him and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you alright?" Sebastian nodded weakly, "Fine. Just fine, my angel." Aurora frowned, watching as he appeared to struggle to breath. "Sebastian, are you sure you're alright?" The demon groaned and rolled over onto his side to tug her close and plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Yes. Of course. I'm alright." He grunted and laid on his back, resting his hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the light of the room. 

"Darling." Sebastian muttered, Aurora glanced over. 

"Yes?"

"Would you be an angel and turn off the light?" 

Aurora sighed and slipped out of the bed, walking over to turn off the lights before joining him back in bed. "Thank you, love." Aurora smiled and offered him her arm. "Come on, get your strength up. We need to flush that toxin out of your system. So keep drinking." Sebastian sighed, "Not that I don't love the taste of your blood, but I'm growing tired of simply feeding on blood as it is." Aurora sighed, "Well what do you expect me to do? Get you a soul?" Sebastian moved his arm a bit and glanced at her through hopeful crimson red eyes. "It would be greatly appreciated, my angel." Aurora stared at him. "Sebastian, it's out of the question. You know how I am. I doubt I could steal a soul anyways." Sebastian groaned, "An animal would suffice. It doesn't need to be human. All you need to do is walk up to it, channel your demon form, and then inhale once you feel the demonic power roaring through your veins. It should be no trouble." Aurora sighed leaning back. "I'll think about it."

It was later that night and Sebastian was weakly protesting to the point he reminded Aurora of a small child. "Please, darling?" He pleaded, "I promise I'll never ask for anything more." Aurora frowned, "My answer is final, Sebastian. I am not getting you a soul." Sebastian looked at his mate with a look on his face that one might see upon the face of a helpless kitten. "Please, angel? I swear I'll make it worth your while!" Aurora sighed and sat back against the headboard of their bed. She couldn't just give him blood forever. And she was growing tired of the practice anyways. And getting him a soul might just give him enough strength to manage... Aurora looked over with a sigh, "An animal will suffice?" Sebastian's eyes lit up, "Yes! Anything!" Aurora stood and walked towards the door, "And I just bring it to you live or?" Sebastian hummed, "I'll go with you to the edge of the garden. Bring it to me there." Aurora nodded and walked with him down the dark halls of the town house, making it to the garden and then pausing when they reached the end where it faded into the forest. "Just bring whatever it is back here," Sebastian said, "It needs to be alive." Aurora nodded, "Of course. How many do you need?" Sebastian shook his head, "Just keep bringing until I tell you otherwise." Aurora scoffed, "So now I'm your chef?" Sebastian smirked, "No. My loving wife who wants me to feel better after her former betrothed nearly killed me." Aurora sighed, "He was never officially my betrothed. Father died before he could make the engagement official." Sebastian hummed, "Touché." 

Aurora was tired, no- not tired. Exhausted. She was dragging back the fourteenth- or was it fifteenth?- elk for Sebastian. The demon had feasted on all the other large animals alongside a few smaller creatures such as rabbits and small birds that crossed his path. Aurora watched as he finished his most recent meal with a sigh, "Please tell me your finished?" Sebastian licked his lips and nodded. "Yes. I'm quite finished." Aurora let him lean on her as she helped him back to their room and back into bed. She then lifted her wrist to his mouth, "Do you need-" Sebastian took her wrist and pressed a kiss to it, his tongue snaking out to graze over the cut wound to which he had been feeding from the past day or so. He shook his head, "No. I'm fine." Aurora looked at him, "Are you sure?" Her mate nodded and curled close to her, "Of course. Now let's just rest." 

The next day, Aurora woke to tend to Ciel, tired as she did. The boy yawned and sat up as she poured his tea. "How is Sebastian today?" He asked sleepily. Aurora hummed, "Oh he's feeling better. Thankfully he's strong enough a demon and was able to pull through." Ciel nodded and took the tea from her, "Good. So he'll be back to normal soon." Aurora frowned, "I'm not particularly sure about that..." Ciel looked confused, "What do you mean?" Aurora sighed, "Ciel, Sebastian is perfectly fine. But I'm concerned. I just don't want him to strain himself too much. He feels like he's on the Campania again. He doesn't want to be... useless." Ciel frowned, "Sebastian and useless in the same sentence? Don't make me laugh. He's anything but useless." Aurora nodded, "While that may be, I'm just worried he's going to push himself to hard and then get hurt." Ciel looked over, "He's a demon. He can't get hurt easily." Aurora's concern didn't waver. Ciel sighed, "Have you at least spoken to him about your concerns?" Aurora didn't answer. Ciel looked over, "You should mention it. Nothing's going to change if you don't say anything." He got up and she helped him dress and prepare for the day. She left him in his office and made her way down to her and Sebastian's room, finding her mate sound asleep. She smiled and walked over to gently wake him.

"Sebastian. Sebastian, wake up." The demon stirred and blinked, crimson eyes fluttering open. "Hello darling..." Aurora smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Sebastian." Sebastian sat up slowly and yawned, "I don't usually sleep that well..." He commented. Aurora smiled, "It seems when I'm around you sleep better." Her demon nodded and yawned standing up to get dressed. Aurora noticed him flinch suddenly and she pushed him back down to the bed, "Maybe you should rest a bit more!" She exclaimed, alarm in her eyes. Sebastian blinked. "Aurora, darling- I'm fine." Aurora shook her head, "I saw you flinch! Your still hurt! You need to rest more!" Sebastian sighed and sat up. "Angel, are you worried about my health?" Aurora looked away and her lower lip wobbled. 

Sebastian pulled her close to his chest, "Angelica..." Aurora hugged him close, "You have no idea how terrified I was that you weren't coming back..." Sebastian tilted her chin up with a frown. "You know I will always come back." Aurora shook her head, tears now beginning to stream down her face as she held him close. "No I didn't! I brought you back to Hell and everyone told me you were on your deathbed! That you could have died! That from what Raphael gave you it should have killed you! And then you were just so weak- I- I didn't know- I still don't know if I'm going to lose you! I keep having these nightmares- I wake up and your lying dead next to me and then everything just falls apart from there!" She clutched onto his shirt tightly, "Can't you see how afraid I am? Afraid that it won't be alright? That one moment you'll be fine and the next you'll be dead?!" 

Sebastian was speechless, holding her tightly as sobs wracked her body. When the shock began to leave him, he slowly began to shush her, rubbing her back in small soothing circles. He held her close until her sobbing ceased and when she lay crying on his chest quietly, he finally spoke. "Angelica, I promise you that no matter what I will always come back to you. Even if someone kills me- I'll find a way back to you. Do you understand me?" Aurora shook her head, "Bringing back the dead is impossible, Sebastian. We both know that." She held tightly onto his now tear stained shirt, terror coursing through her. "I can't- I can't bare to see you die..." 

Sebastian threaded his fingers through her hair and hushed her gently. "Darling, you won't have to. Ever. I promise you I will never die. I am yours for all eternity. As you are mine." He rolled them over and laid her back down to the bed. "I promise. For as long as you belong to me and I to you, I will never leave your side." He pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salty tears that had washed down her face. His tongue snaked out to lick away the tears on her lips before returning to the depths of his mouth. Aurora sniffed, "You can't promise that. You can't promise you'll never die, anything could happen." Sebastian sighed, "But I can, my darling. I can. And I promise you, I promise you my heart and soul that I will never leave you alone in this world." 


	90. His Butler & Maid, Worried & Jealous

After Aurora eventually fell asleep, Sebastian stood and dressed, making his way to Ciel's office. He knocked on the door and heard the boy's response. "Enter." He slipped inside, shutting the door behind him, Ciel had his back to him as he was looking out the window. "What is it, Aurora?" Sebastian smirked, "Unfortunately I am not my mate, my lord." Ciel spun around in his chair, eyes widened a bit at the sight of his butler. "Sebastian? Shouldn't you be resting? I thought your wounds were just as bad as the Campania?" Sebastian licked his lips, "Feeding off the blood of my mate speeds up the healing process." He chuckled, "Somehow I managed to get my lovely angel to bring me a few souls to get my strength back up." Ciel looked shocked, "What?!" Sebastian looked over, "Animal souls, you needn't worry my lord." He frowned then, "But in mention of my mate, I am unsure she's going to be very helpful at the moment." Ciel looked confused. "Why? She's not hurt from letting you take her blood, is she?" Sebastian shook his head, "None of the sort, my lord. She is just worried, fearing I will die during the contract. I suggest if we need to go anywhere that may require a battle, Aurora remain behind." Ciel frowned, "Can't you speak to her about it? You being in a fight is inevitable." Sebastian nodded slowly, "I have tried. She seems adamant about ensuring my safety. She fears an eternity alone." Ciel nodded slowly, "Well-" He was cut off when they heard the sound of a frightened and heartbroken shriek down the hall.

The two of made their way down the hall to Sebastian and Aurora's room. When they entered the room, they found the angel on the bed, knees tucked to her chest and wings curled around her body like a safety barrier and shaking. Sebastian frowned and walked over, resting a hand on one of her outstretched feet. "Angelica. Darling, you needn't need to worry. I'm right here. I just had to step out for a minute." Aurora whimpered, "I- I woke up and you were gone..." Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to his side, "I told you before, I'm not going anywhere." Aurora threw herself into his arms with a small sob. "Don't ever do that again! Tell me where your going before you do anything! You scared me!" Sebastian sighed and held her close, allowing her to cry into his chest. Ciel stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe this. He finally sighed, "Aurora- Sebastian is fine. Just because one angel bested him once does not mean he's on death's door. If he was- would there not have been a grim reaper present?" The angel snapped at him, "You don't know how it feels to almost lose the one you love! What if Lady Elizabeth was kidnapped and dying?! What if she was one of the people they were taking blood from?! What if they killed her?! What would you do then?!" She broke back into sobs and held tightly to the demon butler's shirt. Both Ciel and Sebastian stared in shock. Ciel cleared his throat. "I think I'll take my leave. Goodnight." The boy turned around and left the room, returning to his office.

Some time later, Sebastian entered to bring him to bed. "Time for bed, Ciel." The boy huffed in response and carried on filling out papers. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Ciel. It's time for bed. If you don't get to sleep now, you'll be in a dreadful mood come morning." The young earl yawned, "But I need to..." Sebastian watched as the boy yawned then went back to sleepily signing papers. He walked over to glance over his shoulder, "My lord- might I ask whatever are you doing this late into the evening?" Ciel hummed sleepily, "Finding out how to best the S4 and Spehere Music Hall." Sebastian nodded, "And I presume you've discovered the means on how to defeat them?" Ciel nodded and pushed the paper over to him. "I've purchased the building across the street. I'll be making 'Funtom Music Hall', the competition." Sebastian nodded, going over the building plans. "I see." Ciel yawned, "Anyways, I need to finish the paperwork to make the transfer of ownership official." Sebastian watched as the boy yawned and bent down, "Ciel. Allow me to finish the paperwork. You must go to sleep. Your beyond exhausted." Ciel looked up sleepily and nodded. "Okay..." the boy stood on shaky legs, having been sitting for hours. Sebastian watched him walk lazily, his feet dragging a bit as the boy walked out of the study, followed by his obedient butler. Ciel walked, closed his eyes for a brief moment before when he opened them found himself being carried like a small child by Sebastian. The demon was gently rubbing the boy's back as he carried him with a small hum. Ciel would have objected, but he couldn't find the strength. Suddenly he was a child again, being carried by his father to his bedroom after an asthma attack. He curled closer to his father and sighed, inhaling the familiar scent of his father's clothing. Ciel closed his eyes, listening to the soft foot falls of his father. He heard the door to his bed chambers open, then felt his father laying him down to sleep. Ciel curled into his bedsheets, opening his eyes. The vision of Vincent Phantomhive was before him, quickly fading into that of Sebastian Michaelis. The demon blew out the candelabra, noticed the boy wake briefly, and then smiled and ruffled his hair a bit.  
"Goodnight, Ciel."  
  


Sebastian left the little earl's bed chambers and made his way back to his own. He couldn't fathom the ever growing fondness he felt for the boy, he had mostly agreed to 'adopt' Ciel to please his mate. He supposed he did care for the boy. But that was more because the boy was dinner, and his Fallen Angelic nature was taking hold. Sebastian was a full blooded demon- he was the first born demon of King Asmodeous, the King Lord Desideriis. Sebastian could remember his young days as a fledgling, his father had waited eons to have children of any sort. The demon arrived at his own room, he opened the door only to have his mate begin pestering him with questions, worry clouded in her silver blue eyes. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Sebastian watched with wide eyes as his mate began checking him over for any sort of wound. "Darling, I-" Aurora grabbed his face suddenly, "Did something happen? Are you alright? Is Ciel alright? Are-" Sebastian sighed and then his crimson eyes flowed a bit, using his demonic powers to control his mate's mind briefly. "Listen to me, Angelica. I am fine. Nothing has happened. I just put Ciel to bed. That is all. You needn't worry about me being hurt." He released his hold on her and she took a few steps back to rest on the bed, holding her head with a small moan of pain. "Malphas...." Sebastian moved forward suddenly, confused as to why she was suddenly pained. "Angelica?" Aurora looked up and her eyes flashed with hurt. "Why- why would you do that to me?" Sebastian knelt down, "You were being quite unreasonable. If either of us should worry it is me who should worry about _you_. Now please- tell me what has you so worked up? You can't possibly still fear for my life. You can see I am perfectly fine. If I were not I would not be standing here before you." Aurora sighed, "I know. I'm sorry it's just- I can't stop seeing you like that. And Raphael is still alive and no one knows where he is." She flopped back onto the bed, "It's like Gabriel all over again." Sebastian frowned, "At least Gabriel was not infatuated with you. I am the one who needs to worry about that ridiculous Fallen Arch." Aurora looked up confused, "Why do you need to worry?" Sebastian's gaze turned serious and cold. "That this Fallen Arch of yours will go after you instead of me." Aurora sat up and waved him over. Sebastian joined her on the bed, sitting across from her on the bed, a hand reaching up to run through her hair and cup her face gently. "I am the one who must worry. It is a time such as this I would prefer to have you relocate to either Heaven or Hell." Aurora sighed and leaned into his touch, "And it is a time like this I would like us both to return to Heaven or Hell with Ciel. I would fear that if we left him here alone Raphael might try something again." Sebastian shook his head, "It is doubtful. But I don't believe Raphael will be much trouble. You did stab him with your rapier at least once, did you not?" Aurora nodded. Sebastian smiled, "Then we have nothing to fear. Fallen recover much slower. As you did on the Campania." Aurora nodded slowly, "Yes. I suppose. But I'm still worried." Sebastian laid them both down onto the bed, and used his demonic powers to turn out the lights. "With me to protect you, you have no need to worry." He wrapped himself around her and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, face buried in her blonde hair. "Rest my angel, I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

Aurora stirred at dawn, hearing an angelic call of sorts. The voice of another angel. She sat up slowly and looked over at Sebastian. Her mate was sound asleep, snoring softly, his arm wrapped around her. The angel's gaze turned back to the window when she heard the call again. Stronger. In a few short moments, she had found herself standing out side in only her night gown. Then a figure behind her attacked.

Sebastian awoke at once from the nightmare. He turned his gaze to his side where Aurora had been resting, only to find her absent. Suddenly fearful for his mate, the demon dressed quickly and shot out the bed room door, still pulling on his tailcoat. "My lord, I need you to remain here and under no circumstances let anyone in. Stay hidden until I return- do you understand?" Ciel looked confused. "What?" Sebastian opened his mouth to repeat himself only to hear an all to familiar giggle from behind. He glanced back to see his mate walking over with a tray of food. She walked past him, kissing his cheek on her way over to Ciel, setting the food down before the boy and gently ruffling his hair before turning to her mate. "Sebastian, don't worry. I'm right here." Sebastian frowned and summoned her over with a wave of his finger. She walked over where he pulled his arm around her waist as soon as she was within distance. She tilted her chin up and frowned, "Do forgive me darling." Aurora looked confused, "Forgive you? Whatever for-?" Sebastian's mouth met hers, and Aurora melted into his kiss, only to gasp in pain as she felt him tugging at her soul with his demonic aura. She thrashed wildly, his arm around her waist firmly securing her to him and his other hand holding her head firmly against his. Tears filled her eyes and began to stream down her face before he stopped, releasing her soul. The moment his grip on her faded, she pushed him away and stumbled backwards, gasping for air. Ciel looked shocked while Sebastian merely wiped a bit of spit from his lip with a gloved hand. Aurora was coughing, looking up at him tearfully. "Why- Why would you-?" Sebastian bent down with an extended hand to help her to her feet. "Forgive me my angel, I needed to ensure it was indeed you. Your soul is one of a kind, and bound to me." Aurora nodded slowly and let him pull her into his embrace, and rested her head upon his shoulder. Soma and Agni entered the room then, Soma sitting across from Ciel and beginning a conversation. Agni joined Sebastian and Aurora, the white maid still resting her head on her mate's shoulder, allowing him to stroke her light blonde hair as though she were a small kitten. "Is the missus alright?" Agni asked Sebastian with a small frown. Sebastian smiled, "She's just a little tired this morning, there is no need to worry." When the boys finished their meal, Agni removed the plates while Sebastian followed him to the kitchen, supporting Aurora in his arms as she weakly followed after. Aurora was now washing dishes in the sink, Sebastian keeping a watchful eye over her. After Agni left them in the kitchen, he was by his angel's side in a second. "Darling? Are you alright? I do hope you understand why I had to check your soul." Aurora nodded, "Yes. I understand." Sebastian frowned and then turned her to face him. "Then what troubles you, my angel?" Aurora sighed and turned to cup his face. "I'm just worried. I just don't want to have to see you on death's door again." Sebastian reached up to hold her hand in one of his own, tilting his head to press his lips to her palm. "You shouldn't have to." Aurora sighed, "But there's always a risk of something happening, Sebastian. I just can't bear to see you get hurt." The demon moved closer to her, gently pushing her into a kitchen counter. His hand came up to tilt her chin up. "We are immortal. We will always live with the risk of danger. There is a risk in stepping outside the door every day. There is a risk in waking every morning." His crimson eyes glowed briefly, reflecting in her own silvery blue that glowed silver rimmed fuchsia. "Even so, I shall do my upmost to protect you and our son. That, is my promise to you, my angel." 

The day progressed uneventfully. The butler and maid duo carried out their regular duties. Aurora finished hers quickly and then proceeded to follow her mate around the remainder of the day. While Sebastian wasn't entirely against her company, he was finding himself growing quite annoyed with her constant hovering. He could feel his demonic aura pulsing with the seeds of anger, and his mate's constant mothering. He was beginning to pity Ciel who had to put up with her over protective attitude. Sebastian himself was currently dusting a table, someone which his mate believed was too physically demanding as she cast him a disapproving frown. He paused his movements with a sigh, "Is something bothering you, my angel?" Aurora looked over with a frown, "You need to take a break. Usually you're finished with all your chores by now-" Sebastian tensed and cut her off, "Darling- why don't you-" Aurora went on, ignoring him. "Don't even think about convincing me to go with Ciel. He's taking his nap anyways." Sebastian looked perplexed. "His... nap?!" Aurora nodded, "He was exhausted so I put him down for a nap." Sebastian stared at her in disbelief, he feared for the day they had children. Aurora went on, "Besides, even if Ciel wasn't taking his nap, I'd be here because-" Sebastian snapped, "Angelica! Enough!" He turned to snarl at her, his temper finally getting the better of him. His mate looked confused and frightened. "Malphas? What is-" Sebastian snarled, "I am done! Please just go bother someone else!" The room was quiet as she stared at him. He was breathing heavily, coming down from his high. Aurora's gaze peeled away from him and she suddenly became meek. "O-Of course." Sebastian was still seething as she left the room, beginning to angrily resume his tasks. 

Aurora left the room, her eyes widened a bit in shock at his outburst. He hadn't yelled at her like that in some time. The last time might have been their argument that seemed like an eternity ago back when they were dealing with the Trancy incident. She walked into the parlor and sat in one of the chairs, crossing one leg over another and resting her elbow on it before resting her chin in her hand, which then covered her wobbling lip as she was on the verge of tears. Agni who was in the room cleaning looked over when she sat and made a small whimper like sound as she did. "Miss Aurora?" The khan sama looked concerned, "Is everything alright?" Aurora said nothing but slowly nodded while biting her tongue. At her silence, Agni set down his work and moved to sit across from her. "Something bothers you, please- let me assist." Aurora sat back in her chair and spoke shakily. "I think Sebastian hates me." Agni looked confused, "Hate you? Why would Sebastian hate you? He married you, did he not?" Aurora sighed, "You wouldn't understand, Agni. He may have married me, but lately it just seems like he wants to be as far away from me as he can." Her lower lip wobbled and tears filled her eyes. "I've no experience with people, I must've messed up somehow, I-" She began to hyperventilate and the tears began to flow freely. Agni stood and returned shortly with a glass of water to the emotionally fragile angel. Aurora choked a small sob, using the sleeve of her dress to wipe her tears. "He knows my social experiences are low, he knows how fragile I am- if he's only now snapped he's been holding back for some time! Sebastian can hold his temper for years!" She sniffed, "So what if he's hated me this entire time?" Agni frowned, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. If he did I am sure he would not look at you the way he often does." Aurora sniffed, "Your just trying to make me feel better." Agni chuckled, "I can assure you, Miss Aurora, I have seen the way Sebastian looks at you. And whenever he has believed you to despise him he's come to me seeking the same solace you are currently." He sat back, "It was I who instructed him how to mend your relationship after you returned with Ciel from the circus." Aurora looked surprised. "H-He was truly that upset?" Agni nodded, "I believe he feared he was going to lose you and that you would leave him." Aurora sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I didn't know that." Agni smiled, "Perhaps if you give him a little bit of space and let him come to you things will improve. Until then," he stood and held out his hand with a smile, "Since Prince Soma is resting, I could use an assistant in the kitchen as well as a taste tester." Aurora smiled and took his hand. "Thank you, Agni. You always seem to make me feel better." Agni chuckle walking to the kitchen with her, "You give me far too much credit, Aurora." The two went to the kitchen, laughing to themselves, unaware of the demon glaring at them from upstairs. 


	91. His Butler & Maid, Remodelling & Instructing

Aurora had made a pattern on retiring to bed early, avoiding speaking to Sebastian as much as possible. When she went to sleep, she slept alone. When she woke in the morning, she woke alone. She wasn't sure if Sebastian had ever come to bed, and frankly, she wasn't sure whether or not she should care. She'd opted to take Agni's advice and allow Sebastian some much needed space. It'd been four or five days since Sebastian snapped at her, and she was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. In the mornings, she would slip up onto the roof to watch the sun rise. She took notice of Sebastian watching her, but remained silent, not informing him she knew of his presence. Agni kept her occupied, allowing her to help him more around the kitchen. He reminded her of an older brother, like how Lucian was often to her growing up in the Silver City. 

The fifth day, Aurora was on the roof, watching the sun rise. The light reflected in her silver blue eyes, and she spread her wings, suddenly finding herself missing the white gold highlights in the feathers. She could recall the way the white gold feathers would act almost like a mirror on her wings, making her almost invisible to the human eye. She stretched her wings a bit before letting them rest on the roof behind her, almost like a cloak of sorts. She watched her legs dangling off the roof as she sat on the edge, feeling the breeze blow by her and send chills down her spine. At her shiver, she jumped a little as a black tailcoat was draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see Sebastian standing nearby. There was a forlorn look on his face and his red eyes appeared to be dull. Aurora sighed and turned her gaze away from him, unsure if she should say anything. Sebastian cleared his throat, "We need to talk." Aurora nodded slowly. Sebastian took a seat next to her. 

Silence.

"I'm sorry." Aurora murmured quietly. Sebastian looked a little surprised, having not heard her speak to him for days on end. She sighed, "I know I've been annoying, well- beyond annoying, but I just can't stop worrying." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the image of her mate's dying body from her mind. "And considering with all I've been through- in this year alone..." She looked over at him finally, "I don't even know what's happened with me myself. I- I'm not the same angel you met by the lake all those years ago, and I just- I can't- I don't-" She stammered over her words, not knowing at all what to say before she fell silent, unable to provide the demon beside her an answer. "I don't blame you if you want me to go away." She said at last, softly. There was silence, then she heard the sound of feathers and felt a wing pull her close. She opened her eyes and looked up, Sebastian had his wings unsheathed and wrapped around her comfortingly. His arm came to pull her closer to his body and he rested his chin atop her head, holding her as close as he possibly could. "Angelica, how could I ever want you gone?" He kissed the top of her head, and one of his midnight black feathers came to wipe away a tear from her eyes. "You are my angel, regardless of what happens." He tilted her chin up, "I will forgive you always. I will protect you always, whether you are helpless or not." He held her tightly. "Besides, it is my own fault you are like this. I was absent during your fall, and the price paid is on your psyche. If anything my beloved angel, it is I who should be asking you for forgiveness." 

He pulled her into his lap and held her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his breath hot on her skin, like the hottest fires of hell. "Malphas, you don't need to apologize for anything." Her voice was soft and sweet as she took his face in her hands. Her demon shook his head, "But I do, my darling. I've hurt you so horribly by playing this child's foolish game. And because of it you paid the price. You went through days of pain of all sorts- worse than even the Lilum provides the sinners below." His fingers dug into her, almost painful, but holding her as though he were afraid she would disappear if he did not hold her. "Had I been there for you when you fell your Fall would not have been so painful. And I will spend eternity regretting that. Forgive me, my angel. I would never mean to intentionally cause you harm." Aurora sighed holding him gently in her arms, "Oh my sweet, sweet Malphas. I forgave you for that the moment I discovered you were alright." She kissed him deeply, the kiss lasting for what felt like an eternity, before drawing away, hands intertwined before they both disappeared inside.  
  
  


Hours later after breakfast, Sebastian, Aurora, and Ciel journeyed to the property across from the Sphere Music Hall. Ciel looked to his butler and maid as they entered. The building was in shambles, it was no wonder the building was for sale. Aurora was on Sebastian's arm, and grimaced when they entered the building. There were cobwebs all over the main room and the stage. Ciel frowned, "You two can fix the place up right?" Sebastian nodded, "Certainly, my lord." Ciel went on, "I'll also need you to return to Weston College and grab a few acquaintances." He handed a list of names to Sebastian who read it over. "Are you certain, my lord?" Ciel nodded. "But of course," and impish smirk fell across his face, "Besides, how else am I to compete with the Sphere Music Hall?"

Ciel left, returning to the town house, leaving the butler and maid alone to fix up the new 'Funtom Music Hall'. Aurora made a face when she saw Sebastian walking into one of the back rooms and pulling out a case of sorts that Ciel had left there. Inside was his house master uniform from Weston College. Aurora huffed, "Please tell me your not going to leave me here alone to clean up?" Sebastian looked over whilst he was in the midst of undressing, he had his tailcoat and vest off and was working on his shirt, pausing when his mate spoke. "Leave you alone? Of course not." Sebastian caught sight of the look on her face when he began to remove his shirt and smirked, beginning to undress a little slower. "Besides, what kind of mate would I be if I abandoned you?" Aurora stared at his now bare chest and whimpered a bit, "Aren't we supposed to be working?" Sebastian nodded, "I suppose so. Why?" Aurora sighed, "Why is it every time you act like this it's at the worst time? Are you trying to pull me into the nearest bed constantly?" Sebastian smirked and walked over to her, backing her up against a wall, almost resembling the scene with the nun many months ago. He purred, his face lowering to muzzle her cheek, "Perhaps." Aurora whimpered and reached up to pull him a little closer to her. She felt his lips press against the skin of her collarbone and smirk. "Malphas," she murmured, "Do we even have time for this?" Her mate's crimson eyes flashed, "But of course, my darling. I always make time for you."  
  
  


A few hours later, Sebastian and Aurora were in the dressing room of the theatre, curled together underneath a blanket with their clothes scattered across the floor. Aurora was resting her head on her mate's bare chest, listening to the soft sound of his heartbeat. Sebastian had an arm wound tightly around her and he looked very pleased with himself. The demon in question looked over at his mate with a small seductive smile, "Did you enjoy yourself, my mate?" Aurora smiled and nodded, humming a bit as she curled closer to him. "Oh yes. I always enjoy myself with you, Sebastian." Sebastian smirked and held her close to his side, "I'm glad, you know I aspire to meet your standards, my angel." Aurora sighed, "And you always surpass them with flying colors..." Sebastian hummed in response, kissing the top of her head, "Yes, I suppose I do." They heard a door open and Ciel call out. "Sebastian! Aurora!" Aurora looked a little alarmed at her mate, who quickly climbed to his feet and dressed in his attire for Weston before quickly rushing out the door, Aurora dressing and then running into Ciel as she hurried into the next room. "Aurora?" Ciel asked as she ran into him, "What is it? Have you and Sebastian finished your tasks?" Aurora stammered, "Sebastian's still at Weston, he's asked me to remain safe as he's concerned for _my_ safety considering Raphael." Ciel frowned, "So what have you been doing for the past three hours?"  
  
  


Ciel and Aurora returned to the town house, waiting for Sebastian's return with the boys from Weston. Edward was already at the town house, he and Ciel now being served tea by Aurora. She glanced up when she heard the sound of footsteps. She smiled and stood, excusing herself to fetch more tea, returning just as Sebastian and the Weston College boys entered. She distributed the tea evenly amongst the boys before going over to stand beside Sebastian, a playful smirk on her face noticing he was still in his house master uniform. While the boys conversed, she gently toyed with the handkerchief around his neck, he gently batted her hand away with a teasing smirk. She slipped out of the room discreetly, raising a crooked finger to summon him after her. He needed no hesitation before he followed after her, joining her in their room where she began to undo his tie and helped him out of the Weston robes and then watched him change into his butler uniform. She sighed, "I almost wish you could just walk around without the tailcoat or vest and just leave your shirt unbuttoned a bit." Sebastian glanced over smirking, "Almost?" Aurora grinned. Sebastian leaned over to kiss her, only in his butler slacks and white shirt which was completely undone. Aurora reached up to pull him down to her, her back soon meeting the cushioned bed sheets as he soon leaned over her, his mouth on hers and his tongue locked in a fiery battle of dominance with her own. Aurora ran her hands up and down his chest with a smile, "Maybe later tonight you can be in just this? Then we can-" Sebastian kissed her again with a burning passion and a soft possessive growl. "Of course, my mate." He said as he pulled way at last, "I would like nothing more."  
  
  


The couple returned hand in hand to the group, finding Ciel speaking to them all about his plan. Cheslock had a frown on his face, "I doubt any of us are qualified for this- I mean, Clayton of all people?" All eyes were on Clayton now. Aurora looked to be in deep thought for a moment before walking over to Clayton and removed his glasses and slicked his hair back briefly. "Sebastian," she said, "Would you get me a comb?" The butler handed her a comb not a moment later. The boys all watched for a few moments as the white maid quickly combed back Clayton's hair, turning him into a completely new person. Aurora handed the comb back to Sebastian victoriously and smiled at Ciel, "Is this suitable, young master?" Ciel was drawn from his slight shock a moment later and nodded. "Yes. It is. Thank you, Aurora." Aurora smiled, "My pleasure, sir." 

She went to stand back beside Sebastian while Edward looked perplexed after reading over his own documents of what his persona was to be, "How do you expect me to pull this off?!" He cried, eyes wide at the sight of his assignment. Ciel smirked, "I thought you could pull off anything, Edward?" Ciel noticed the butler and maid enter and smirked, "Sebastian, demonstrate?" Sebastian smirked, "Certainly." He approached Aurora and suddenly pushed her into the wall, her eyes widened. "I-Sebastian?" Her husband's eyes had a soft demonic glow to them, and a charming but seductive smirk crept upon his face. He leaned over her, one hand on the wall, the other coming up to grip her chin firmly to direct her gaze to him. "Darling," he began, his voice that of an almost growl and seductive purr. "Have I ever told you how desirable you look?" Aurora stammered over her words, "I- I-" Sebastian went on, leaning a bit closer, "Are you aware of how incredibly beautiful you are, kitten? Or how badly I want you?" Aurora was blushing a bright red now, and the boys were all staring in disbelief. Ciel however, wore a smirk on his face at her discomfort. Sebastian purred, his lips ghosting along her jugular vein on her neck, "Do you want me as much as I want you, pretty angel?" Aurora whimpered and looked up at him pleadingly, "Do you have to do this at the worst times?" He smirked, "Does this make you want me, my darling?" Aurora gasped as his tongue flicked out against her neck, "If I say yes will you please not do this in public?!" Sebastian withdrew at once, "Certainly, my dear. Now," he smiled and held up his hands, "On a scale of one to ten- how would you rate your level of excitement or arousal?" Aurora and the Weston boys all stared at him in disbelief. Aurora cleared her throat, "Is a response really necessary?" She asked, looking at Ciel pleadingly. Ciel nodded, "Do Sebastian's tactics work as well as he believes they do?" Aurora was quiet for a moment then grabbed Sebastian by the arm, "Can we speak outside for a moment?" She pulled him out of the room and into the hall where she slapped him across the face, then immediately after kissed him harshly. 

When she pulled away, he let out a chuckle, "I suppose that means my methods work?" Aurora blushed, "You always do this at the worst times! Can't you save it for when we are alone?" Sebastian smirked, "My apologies, my angel, the young master wished to perform an experiment of my skills." Aurora frowned, "Please tell me our moment this morning was not part of this scheme?" Sebastian made a face, "Of course not! Do you really think so little of me?" Aurora folded her arms across her chest, "I don't know. Your demonic nature does tend to make an appearance quite often." Sebastian sighed, "Angelica..." Aurora went on, "With all due respect, love, I fear for our marriage if your attitude continues! I get your overprotective- I know I am, but you take things to a whole new level! And then on top of all that- you want me at the worst times!" Sebastian tugged her into his embrace gently, "You do realize you married a demon? Not an angel? I may have the blood of an angel- well, Ancient Fallen Arch in my veins, but my demonic tendencies are strong. I am a full blooded demon, just as powerful as Lucifer himself. You know that. And being a demon married to an angel- the daughter of an arch no less- is not much easier. So, darling, please do cut me some slack? I cannot change what I am. And I will not change who I am for anyone." His eyes narrowed but softened when he noticed the hurt look inside his mate's eyes. "Angelica," he turned her to face him, "I don't want to argue about this, I know there are things that upset you, but can we just let them all go? If you do so, I shall do the same. Now please, can we just go back to being in love?" Aurora relaxed in his embrace and nodded. "Of course. I want nothing more."  
  
  


They rejoined the boys in the office, both of them standing off to the corner and in the shadows. Sebastian had his arm around his wife, while Aurora was busying herself with his albert chain. Ciel looked over at them suddenly, "Edward- clearly you've no need to worry about your character. With Sebastian as your teacher you'll be fine." Aurora blushed a bit and Sebastian smirked at the boy. Edward shuddered, "I- how do we even know it works? He's only tried it on his wife! Hasn't he?!" Aurora narrowed her eyes and glanced up at Sebastian. "I suggest you choose your next few words very carefully, Sebastian. They may very well depend on your life." The demon smirked, "While I assure you I've used my methods on my wife exclusively, I can say from past experience it will make anyone- man or woman, weak in the knees, so to say." His gaze fell on his mate, "Does that answer suit you my dear?" Aurora hummed, "You've saved your life." Sebastian leaned over after the boys resumed conversation, "I am curious- if I ever was unfaithful to you, what would you do?" Aurora suddenly grabbed him by his tie harshly and yanked his face down to her level, drawing the attention of the boys in the room and spoke in a dark voice. "Easy. If you ever, ever- cheat on me I will kill you with your beloved kitchen silver" She released him suddenly and smiled brightly, the dark, evil undertone of her voice gone and replaced with the usual cheerful tone. "Does that suit you, darling?"  
  
  


The day followed with Sebastian and Aurora teaching the boys their roles. When it came to Edward, Aurora was not at all thrilled to be used as the example, as she was sure she would have to drag Sebastian back to their room to have her way with him. She was a flustered mess barely halfway through her mate's demonstration. Sebastian was leaning over her, using his hands to trap her wrist to a wall as he spoke seductive words to her. And as he pulled away, he made sure Edward noticed the way her legs were clearly trembling. Aurora glared at her mate with a whine. "If you keep doing this your going to sleep outside!" Sebastian walked over and pushed her back against the wall, making her squeak. "But darling," He began, "I know how terribly terrified you are of the dark and the shadows it brings. You cannot sleep peacefully without me beside you." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Or inside you." That was the last straw. Aurora cleared her throat and gave him a cheeky smirk, "Are you sure your not thinking of yourself? You never sleep peacefully alone. Hence why you've always in all the years we've known each other taken at least a small nap in my presence." Sebastian gaped at her in shock. Edward was also in shock, but recovered quickly and snickered quietly to himself.  
  


Later that night, Aurora smirked when she heard the bedroom door open and Sebastian entered. "Ready for bed?" She asked, a flicker of mischief in her silver blue gaze. Her mate's own crimson eyes flashed with hidden demonic power before he growled, "Oh darling, I hope you know that tonight- I have no intention of sleeping." In a moment he was behind her, his hands running up and down her body as his lips moved to her shoulder. "I don't think you'll be needing this tonight, love." He pulled one of the straps of her night gown off of her shoulder and pressed his lips down to wear the strap had previously been. 

Aurora sighed, "Malphas..." Her mate smirked and pulled her close. "You did ask for this, did you not?" Aurora leaned back into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "I suppose I did." She glanced up at him with a smile, "Just don't tire me out too much. We do need to be able to work tomorrow." Sebastian sighed, "I'm sure those children can manage perfectly fine. Prince Soma need only to be himself, as does Cheslock. Edward, Harcourt and Clayton are doing just fine." He suddenly pulled her to the bed and pinned her under him. "We could always give Edward a lesson if you wish? Though I doubt he needs to worry about the things we will be doing for some time." Aurora shook her head, "If you think I'd allow someone- especially a child- to watch us, your sorely mistaking. Now," she pulled him down closer with a small smile, "Won't you hold me close this time?" Sebastian's eyes glowed demonically. "But of course, my mate."  
  
  
  
  
  



	92. His Butler & Maid, Listening Quietly

A few days had passed, the Funtom Music Hall was complete, Aurora leaned against a crate backstage with a huff of exhaustion. It had truly been much work, for both her and Sebastian. And on top of that- her being the 'example' for Edward's lessons had not been helpful. While she had indeed enjoyed- thoroughly enjoyed- the aftermath of those lessons, she was not too keen on the idea of her mate sharing demonic seduction tactics with a human boy. Even if that boy was Edward Midford. The Phantom Five- as the boys had now been dubbed, were at the Sphere Music Hall to upstage the Starlight Four. "Is something the matter, my dear?" Aurora turned to see Sebastian walking over, in his usual butler attire. Aurora yawned, "No. Nothing's the matter, just a little tired." Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question. "Tired? Darling, your an angel- you sleep every night even though it isn't needed. How can you be tired?" Aurora hummed, "I think I might've gotten something when the Raphael thing happened last week. Maybe he had some sort of malaise?" Sebastian frowned, "A malaise?" He repeated, "You are ill?" Aurora sighed, "I'm not sure. I feel fine." Sebastian's eyes widened and his eyes flickered down to her abdomen. "Darling, do you suppose-" Aurora cut him off, "If I was pregnant it would be different." Sebastian looked up, meeting her silver blue gaze with his crimson. "Different how?" He demanded. Aurora sighed, "If I were pregnant, I would be a lot more hyper. My wings would have a glow to them, and I would have some of the human symptoms. Bloated, morning sickness, stuff like that. But I'm not having either of those." She chuckled, "Besides- considering the Raphael situation, it would only cause many more problems." Sebastian frowned. "I was under the impression you wanted children?" Aurora nodded, "I do. But I don't want to spend the entire time having to worry about Raphael or some other immortal divine being wanting to kill one of us, and possibly our child. Sebastian, Malphas- our child will be the first of it's kind. It's a big deal." 

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose you do make an excellent point..." Aurora looked a little confused, "Are you... wanting children?" She asked slowly. Sebastian glanced away, his face reddened a bit in embarrassment. "Perhaps." Aurora grinned, "Malphas..." She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I am more than happy to have children, but only if we can ensure their safety." His hands came to rest upon her waist. "I know. I know. It's a demon thing, Angelica." Aurora looked confused, "Wanting to have children?" Sebastian shook his head, "The desire of lust. All demons have a period of time in which it's a... mating season of sorts." Aurora smiled slyly, "Let me guess, it's yours?" Sebastian said nothing, his face reddening a bit, drawing a laugh from his mate. Aurora moved to wrap her arms around his neck and pressed a long passionate kiss to his lips. 

He released a small growl like moan of pleasure, his arm around her waist gently tugging her close, her body now pressed firmly against his own. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and the demon pushed his angel gently to a wall, his hands running all over her body. The Phantom Five and Ciel entered then, all laughing and preparing to start the show, when they all stopped upon noticing the couple in the corner of the room. All their eyes widened in shock. Edward leaned over to Ciel, "Tell me that he's not still demonstrating what he wants me to do." Ciel was blushing and then snapped, "Sebastian! Aurora! Can you do that elsewhere, please?!" Aurora's eyes widened in shock, having not noticed the boys and accidentally bit her mate's tongue. Sebastian made a weird hissing/yelping sound as he pulled away, a hand over his mouth and touching his tongue painfully. Aurora gasped, "I'm so sorry!" Ciel smirked at the sight and chuckled darkly, "Both of you come with me."  
  


Aurora was standing beside Sebastian with a handkerchief, handing it to him as he put it to his tongue with a flinch. Ciel was grinning as he looked out over the Funtom Music Hall. This was the way, this is how he would get Lizzy back, _this_ is how he would finally get to the bottom the Sphere Music Hall.  
  
  


The next night it was pouring rain. Aurora was in her cat form, sitting beside Sebastian on a rooftop who was the same. _Can we not find somewhere a little warmer to watch?_ Aurora complained to her mate through their bond, _I'm freezing._ Sebastian stood and moved closer to her, allowing his pelt to brush against hers, allowing her the warmth from his own body. _I'm afraid not, my angel. I scouted the area before we came out here. This is the best position._ Aurora huffed. _I'd rather be warm than drenched. And I'm already sick._ Sebastian's eyes twinkled with amusement. _I assure you once we return to the manor I will tend to your malaise if it bother you so._ Aurora sighed and leaned against him, burying her face under his chin. _Very well._ Sebastian purred and rested his chin atop her head and nuzzled her a bit, _besides- we can always have some of our own fun while we wait._ Aurora rolled her eyes, _you demons and your mating seasons_. Sebastian chuckled down the bond in response. 

Then they stopped, watching as Blavat Sky ran across the street from Sphere Music Hall to the Funtom Music Hall. Sebastian flicked his tail and meowed for Aurora to follow him. The two made their way back to the window of the office of what was Ciel's office. "Well?" They boy asked as the demon and angel pair returned to the room and shifted back to their normal human forms. "Blavat Sky is here." Aurora said wringing out her hair from the rain. Ciel nodded, "Sebastian, Aurora, I want you two to go change. Act as a couple attending the Music Hall. Keep an eye on Blavat. Report back to me what you uncover." Aurora brightened instantly. "We get to enjoy ourselves at the party?!" Sebastian smiled and bowed, "Yes, my young lord." He took Aurora by the hand and began pulling her along behind him to a guest room, his mate skipping along behind him, giddy with excitement. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Aurora was rambling on about the party as Sebastian threw on a new suit and then helped her with her dress.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Sebastian's crimson gaze raked over his mate's figure. "I must say, I am very pleased with this dress. It reminds me of the view from our bedroom in Hell." Aurora smiled brightly, "You always love my dresses, Sebastian." Her mate sighed, "True. Now, darling-" he held out his hand, "Would you care to dance?"

They were on the dance floor within minutes. They kept an eye on Blavat, noting that the man seemed to only be scouting the competition. The curtain rose and the show started. Sebastian pulled Aurora off to the side, holding her so they were able to keep an eye on Blavat and the Phantom Five. Aurora watched as Edward played his character perfectly and she chuckled leaning into Sebastian's embrace, "He reminds me of a younger version of you." Sebastian chuckled, "Only blonde and utterly horrified of what he's doing." They shared a laugh. A waiter came by carrying champagne and Sebastian swiped two glasses and handed one to Aurora. "I think we should start thinking," Sebastian said taking a sip of his glass. Aurora frowned, "Thinking? Of what?" Sebastian hummed, "What to do about Raphael, and then maybe names." Aurora's eyes widened a bit and she took a long sip. "Raphael should be harmless. We need only send someone to imprison him and things should be fine." Sebastian nodded, "I can send for Ilia and Stolas. They should be able to capture him." Aurora nodded, "I'll see about having Lucian and Amara join them. The four of them should be able to manage Raphael. Without all his fancy poisons and such he's nothing." Sebastian chuckled, "I believe I'll have him placed in the deepest depths of the Lilum. When the contract with Ciel expires, we'll take a trip down and destroy him. Permanently."

Aurora shuddered and then nodded. "It would be for the best." They stood, watching the show before Aurora caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of her eye. "Malphas. Look." Sebastian followed her gaze to see a shadowed figure with wings hiding in the back of the room. Sebastian growled and downed the rest of his champagne with a hiss. "Take this. I'll go after him." He thrust his champagne flute into his mate's hands before marching off through the crowd. "Mal-" Aurora sighed as he was already gone. She had no doubts she would be seeing Raphael shortly. "Angie." Right on cue. Aurora turned to face Raphael and sighed. "Raphy, we've been over this." She removed a glove and held up her hand. "I'm married and mated. You are nothing more than a stalker and a psychopath. I'm going to tell you this one time. Leave now and never speak to me again. I want nothing more to do with you." Raphael sighed, "Angelica- please! I can help you! Come with me!" Aurora took a step back. "I should think not. I'm not going anywhere with you. Now leave before Malphas gets back. He'll notice your little charade any moment now." Raphael frowned, "Angelica- he's got you under a spell! Let me-" Aurora snarled, "No! I'm not going anywhere with you, Raphael! Now leave- leave before I cut you down with my father's rapier! If I don't my mate will certainly end your life in the most horrific way possible." Raphael frowned, "Angelica-" there was a blur of black and suddenly Sebastian was there, holding Raphael by the throat with his eyes glowing crimson. "How _dare_ you show your face here!" He snarled. Raphael made no movements but looked to Aurora. "Angie, come on. Your not going to let this wretched demon-" Aurora spoke sternly then, "Malphas. Kill him if you must." Her mate snarled, "With pleasure, my angel." Aurora turns her head as Sebastian made to take the angel's soul only to have Ciel call them. Raphael grinned. "Your master's calling you, demon. Best get going." Aurora frowned and took her mate by the arm gently. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Sebastian hissed and followed reluctantly. Raphael dropped to the floor, "I suggest you leave, Raphael." Aurora said coldly, "Leave and never return. Turn yourself in to the heavenly guard, and may they have mercy on you." Raphael bowed, "Of course, my lady."

Sebastian hissed as they made their way upstairs to rejoin with Ciel. 

"What was that about?! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you-"

Aurora kissed him, cutting him off. "Malphas. I'm fine." She pulled him close and rested her head on his shoulder, his hand running through her hair comfortingly. "Are you quite sure?" He asked, looking down at her with concerned crimson red eyes. "You know that you can tell me absolutely anything, my angel." Aurora kissed him again. "I know. And I promise you, other than Raphael begging me to go with him and leave you- nothing happened." Sebastian held her tightly, "My angel, you wouldn't ever leave-" Aurora looked alarmed and pulled away, looking hurt. "Leave you? Leave you?! Why would I ever leave you, Malphas?! You know I love you!" She noticed the flicker of doubt in his eyes and threw herself forward into his arms, sending him staggering backwards a bit into the stairway railing. Her arms locked around his neck and she kissed him passionately. He held her tightly, his grip on her tightening a bit. When she finally pulled away, she rested her head against his and caressed his face with featherlight touches. "I love you." She whispered, "I will never leave you- not for anything. You are always my first choice. You will always be mine. I will always love you- I promise you that I won't ever leave you. Never in eternity will I ever leave you." Sebastian was holding her, his arms wound tightly around her waist and his forehead resting against hers. His crimson red eyes met her silvery blue. "My angel..." His voice was a soft murmur and he relaxed his body. Aurora smiled, "My demon."


End file.
